Dream High! Pretty Cure!
by Ryta-chan
Summary: If only Sensaina-chan's first day at Midorikage went normal. But nope,she had to wake up late only to discover Doki the fairy who was sent on a mission to retrieve the Pretty Cure to be of help to save the Heart of Dreams! Will Doki find the Pretty Cure potential in Sensaina?
1. Prologue

There was a luxurious, surreal land called The Heart of Dreams. It used to be a very calm place filled with magic created from sky would remind one of cotton candy, the flowers grew swirly peppermints, and magic filled the air. The Heart of Dream's nonchalant Queen Titania ruled this world. Then one day it was went bleak from their on. Titania sat in her sparkling, gold throne, curling and throwing back her pure blue hair mixed with aqua and magenta streaks.

"Did I ever mention how bored I get while sitting on this throne, "She said expecting a response from someone.

"Well,your highness, It's not like everyone can get the honor you have of sitting on that beloved throne each and every day, "One of her high-ranking elders said.

"True, true, "She agreed, "But that means no one can feel such boredom like I do!" The poor elder was forced to listen to her ranting of how she disliked the lack of excitement in her life daily. But little did they know, they weren't they only ones there. During her rant the skylight above them suddenly filled the room with a dark ominous feel.

"What the.. "Titania started as she looked up to the skylight. The sky was covered with black, threatening clouds which was something too unusual for the inhabiters of the Heart of Dreams.

"What's going on?"Titania asked aloud.

"I haven't the slightest clue,"The elder said. They heard thunder and blue lightning appeared.

"We have to check on it!"Titania exclaimed, jumping from her throne grabbing her scepter. Titania rushed to a silvery door that could only be opened by the people from the Heart of Dreams. She recklessly opened the door seeing what use to lay on the podium in the center gone, but not was in the hands of someone. They wore a black cloak and could barely be seen because of the lack of light in the room.

"The Wishing Coffret!"Titania screamed. Despite her being most likely the laziest ruler around, she surely wasn't a careless one. The elder came to her side quickly and he was just as furious as she was.

"Who are you?"The elder cried out. The person seemed to vanish instantly and they stole the coffret successfully.

"What's going to happen now?"She asked warily falling on her knees.

"Well our worst case scenario would be the Heart of Dreams to cease existing, I suppose,"The elder said theoretically.

"But no that can't be how it will end,I won't let that happen, "Titania said, Wait a minute my mother, when I was a kid , she told me and sis about these legendary warriors, the.. the.. the Pretty Cure!"

"Ah yes, the Pretty Cure! Such a sharp mind of yours to remember such a tale, "The elder remarked.

"How can we get them?"Titania asked.

"Well, all we'll really need is a responsible fairy to send to the human realm, "The elder explained,"and of course a girl from said human realm with powerful dreams. "

"Alright that's not too hard,but a fairy?Let's see, how many of them are actually responsible?"She asked mentally taking note of which fairy she could send and which fairy she couldn't. Finally she came up with one.

"Bring me Doki the fairy!"She commanded. The elder obediently took the request. Shortly,the small fairy was brought to Titania, who sat back at her throne.

"Yes,your highness, you asked for me-kore?"The yellow fairy said,bowing down before her queen.

"Doki,as you can see our world has been introduced to the unbelievable black clouds. Well,there's a reason fo why their still here, "Titania explained.

"What is it, your highness-kore?"Doki asked calmly, still bowing.

"The Wishing Coffret..has been stolen, "Titania restrained from showing surprised and suppressed the fear that fell into her.

"I see-kore, "Doki said.

"I want you to gather the legendary Pretty Cure!"Titania said. Doki sprang to her feet,letting the surprise get to her.

"The Pretty Cure?They aren't real-kore!"Doki said.

"Are too!"Titania yelled childishly.

"Are not-kore!"Doki yelled back.

"Girls,girls. We shouldn't argue at such a crucial time!"The elder begged, "Doki,they can be real and all they really need to appear is hope, dreams, and a trustworthy fairy. " Doki hesitated for a moment but came to a decision.

"Alright, I shall search for the Pretty Cure-kore!"Doki declared.

"Good luck Doki!"Titania called out as Doki went for the door ,"Oh,and you'll need these!"Titania floated toward the yellow fairy handing her two objects. One hand held a white key encrusted with pink opals and blue sapphires. The other held a blue star shaped gem. Doki knew what both of them were. Doki took the key from Titania's hand and gripped it in her palm but she pushed back the hand Titania held the blue gem in.

"I won't need it-kore, "Doki said in disgust.

"Yes,you will, "Titania claimed. Doki eventually took the blue gem.

"I'm off Queen Titania-kore!"Doki waved back to the queen. After a few steps,she heard thunder and fell to her feet.

"Will she even make it past the door?"Titania thought. Doki left the castle soon enough and ran through the grass,excited for her journey. She held the key up to the air, twisted it as if she was opening a lock and a rainbow colored portal appeared. She leaped into the portal and it closed as she was fully inside. Before it nearly closed she yelled aloud, "Pretty Cure,here I come-kore!"


	2. Cure Songstress is found!

"Why do I keep doing this to myself?!"A girl yelled, scaring the mindless pigeons from the trees. She had lavender colored hair parted into

twintails held by two red ribbons that swayed irregularly as she ran. She owned light blue eyes and her name,Sensaina Utahime, was written on

her red bag decorated with iron-on G-clefs. She winced each time as she remembered this morning.

"They just couldn't wake me up, could they?They left me sink into my bed and into my stupid dreams!"Sensaina sisters were very

famous models, twin models as a matter of fact and they had no time for school. Today they had a photo-shoot and her mom needed to drive

them, yet she didn't have the courtesy to wake up her third daughter for school.

"Dreams aren't stupid. It's just you who stupid-kore!"A voice called out.

"Hey, I'll have you know that- Wait, "Sensaina looked at her surroundings, There's nobody here. Oh no! I'm losing my mind on my first day of school!"

"You're not losing your mind, yet-kore, "The voice said again. Before her,hopped along a yellow curious creature with spiky orange ears and a matching tail.

"I really am going insane, "Sensaina said blinking rapidly.

"Look,the name's Doki. I come from the Heart of Dreams and I'm looking for- "

"Yikes! I'm even more late just talking to you!"Sensaina screamed, "It seems like you have nowhere else to go so.. "Sensaina swooped down, picked up the fairy and snuck her into the bag.

"What do you think you're doing-kore!"Doki yelled.

"Sorry, but if someone else found you, you'd be in big trouble!"Sensaina stated.

"I feel like I'm in big trouble now!This wasn't what I was suppose to be doing-kore!"Doki shouted.

"Well I'll let you go by the end of today but until then please stay quiet so I can fit in!"Sensaina remained silent and eventually Sensaina got to her school.

"My first day at Midorikaze,and I'm already late, "Sensaina moaned. Sensaina went into her class, hoping she wouldn't have to give an

introduction, what with her being late and all. She walked into the class and to her embarrassment, everyone noticed her.

"Ah, you must be the new student, "The teacher said walking towards her. Sensaina felt herself turn red. She awkwardly turned towards the

teacher, attempting to put on her best smile.

"Um, yeah I am the new kid, Ms.."Sensaina started. She felt like she just dug her grave. She didn't know the teacher's name. If she didn't say

something soon, she feared the other kids would laugh at her. She desperately checked her teacher for a nametag but it wouldn't be likely of her

carrying one, then she checked the board. Thankfully, she found what seemed to be the teacher's name. "Kimura. " It seemed like she got it

right. The teacher beamed at her and some kids even seemed a little bit impressed.

"Well, shall we start your introduction?"Ms. Kimura. Sensaina walked to the board, resisting the urge she had to freeze and tried to write her name on the board. The sad truth was Sensaina's painfully introverted, socially awkward, and not so good with attention. She wrote her name and it was small but what made it worse was that she was so nervous her hand was shaking as she was writing. When she finished writing her name,most of the class looked confused, and few tilted their heads to understand what she had wrote.

"W-w-well I'm S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s, "Eventually she trailed off unable to say anymore

"Sensaina Utahime, "Ms. Kimura read aloud from a clipboard. The class remained silent until some kids start sharing their remarks.

"She reminds me of those models!"One girl shouted.

"MiMi!"Another girl said.

"They even have the same last name as you, "Ms. Kimura remarked, staring at the clipboard.

"Yeah, because Minako and Miyako are my sisters, "She said timidly.

"That's so cool!"One guy remarked. Sensaina was blushing from all this praise.

"Well,she sure doesn't act like a model,"One girl said. She had red hair with dark pink streaks at the end of each strand. She sat in the front row's corner and seemed bored with Sensaina.

"Well,I'm not really into modeling, "Sensaina stated

"Oh really?"The girl said unenthusiastically, "Well what do you like?"

"I like to sing, "She said at her quietest, but it seemed the girl heard her.

"Well then, sing right here, "The girl finally putting her gaze to Sensaina.

"There's no point in performing for a lousy audience, "Sensaina smirked. Some of the class was stunned she'd say such a thing even she didn't

see it coming. But even she had her moments.

"Well, erm, what I meant to say was.. "Sensaina started warily.

"The new girl's funny!"One boy said.

"Funnier than Jonetsu!"Another added. The girl with the red hair gripped her pencil tightly,gnashing her teeth. It seemed she was Jonetsu.

"Well there's a seat next to Jonetsu, "Kimura said pointing to the red-haired girl .Jonetsu struck her a frightening grin.

But surprisingly, Jonetsu didn't do anything to her, yet. Although Sensaina felt slightly scared of Jonetsu, she couldn't help but enjoy the positive

attention she was receiving. At the end of the day she forgot all about Doki and wandered to the school's campus bench where she waited for her mother.

"Hey!You forgot about me-kore!"Doki cried out from the bag.

"I didn't forget,I just still thought I was imagining you, "Sensaina said,surprisingly calm.

"That was mean-kore, "Doki said.

"What?That I thought you were part of my imagination, "Sensaina asked.

"No, what you said in class-kore, "Doki said.

Sensaina let out a huge sigh, "I know!At this rate, I'll never have any friends. If it wasn't for Jonetsu chick, I wouldn't seem so mean. I hope they forget all about my introduction. "Doki felt bad for the girl, but she was on a mission to save the Heart of Dreams.

"I guess you can go now, "Sensaina said.

"Finally I found the little brat,"She heard a woman say. Sensaina looked up seeing a strange woman float above her.

"Wahh! You must be the one who stole the Wishing Coffret-kore!"Doki yelled.

"Close,but not quite, "The woman said,swooping down to Doki. Thankfully, Sensaina grabbed Doki instantly as she realized the little fairy was in danger.

"Sensaina what are you doing-kore!"Doki shouted, "Just save yourself-kore!"

"No, I'm willing to protect you. Do you want to know why? Because you're the only friend I've made today and for that I'll stay by your

side ."Sensaina declared still running from the bizarre woman. She wanted to turn back but she feared the woman would be right behind her. The

woman's appearance was certainly not a forgettable one. She wore what seemed to be a bright sickening yellow helmet shaped liked a lightning

bolt along with a pair of red shades that completely hid her eyes and she was fully suited in a bright dark blue and yellow suit with gloves and high heels.

Sensaina hid behind a corner of the school,keeping an eye out for the strange woman.

"What a freak, "Sensaina said quietly. Sensaina sat down keeping Doki in her lap. Then, she heard thunder, but there wasn't even a cloud in the

sky!The woman appeared before her with a menacing smile.

"Give me the fairy, you have nothing to do with this!"The woman roared.

"No, you don't have a right to take Doki away from me!"Sensaina screamed, grasping Doki tighter.

"Now what would a girl with no special skills want with a creature like that, "The woman reasoned.

"I don't know but why would a freak-show like you want her is a better question!Sure, I'm scared of the spotlight but that doesn't mean I'll always

be like this. Someday, someday, I'll sing for everyone! I will sing!"Sensaina yelled. Sensaina ran from the woman. Suddenly a violet light

surrounded the girl and Doki was filled with excitement.

"She's.. Sensaina is.. a Pretty Cure-kore!"Doki screamed, eyeing the objects Sensaina currently held.

"What are these?Will they help me protect you?"She asked looked at the bedazzled objects. In one hand held a small smooth round object that

was a purple color but pink in the middle. It had a G-clef engraved in the center. Small gemstones were found around the stone. Her other hand

held what felt like a box but not a card board one. It was purple too, and had music notes on it.

"Just put the dreamstone in the dream keeper and yell 'Pretty Cure dream on'-kore!'"Doki instructed.

"You mean this..into this?"Sensaina asked. It seemed she followed instructions correctly.

"Pretty Cure,Dream on!"Sensaina shouted. Sparkles fluttered around her consuming her body,granting her a new appearance. Her light lavender hair was changed to a bold orchid shade. She now wore a violet and pink colored dress with one sleeve and was given a microphone was placed by her mouth accessorized by a large music note. It seemed the only thing she retained from her natural appearance was her blue eyes.

"Singing the everlasting melody,Cure Songstress!"She introducted .Cure Songstress looked at herself in awe and amusement

"Fine since we're doing intros, I am Raika! I belong to Malevolent! We will destroy the Pretty Cure and every single mortal's dreams until the world is filled with nightmares!"The woman cackled. Raika held up a stone that looked similar to Sensaina's.

"Escape,Malvoid!"She shouted pointing to a bench holding up the ston

"Malvoid!"The monster-like bench screamed.

"Aah! I'm suppose to fight that?!"Songstress yelled. Doki nodded,but instead of fighting, Sensaina picked up Doki and ran Malvoid

followed her until finally she was out of breath.

"Malvoids..nightmares? I can't take it anymore!"Songstress yelled. Suddenly, almost out of instinct, Songstress struck into a fighting stance.

"Pretty Cure! Lyrical resonance!"Songstress yelled. A large G-clef appeared before her. She hit the G-clef to the Malvoid. The G-clef bursted into a million notes.

"Awake!"Songstress yelled, cleansing the Malvoid. The Malvoid turned back into a bench and the stone floated away and duplicated itself for Cure Songstress.

"It won't be so easy next time,new cure, "Raika said and she vanished. Songstress turned back into Sensaina, stunned that actually did such a thing.

"Doki?"Sensaina said.

"Yes-kore?"Doki replied.

"That was SO COOL!"Sensaina exclaimed. She had so many questions but didn't know where to start. But all Doki could do right now was

wonder if Sensaina was going to be alright as a solo cure. But she realized it didn't matter. After all, she found a Pretty Cure!


	3. Cure number 2, here already!

A few days had past since Sensaina had turned into Pretty Cure and defeated her first Malvoid. She was beginning to lose focus in class as she kept falling deep in thought about Raika and those words that just kept echoing in her mind.

_"_ _I belong to Malevolent! We will destroy the Pretty Cure and every single mortal's dreams until the world is filled with nightmares!" _Exactly one week later since her first transformation as Cure Songstress while she was walking to school, she stopped and began to wonder intensively.

"Are they going to return?Will I transform form into Cure Songstress again? Will any of this start to make sense?"She thought. She idly checked her watch to avoid her current problems.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"She screamed zooming down her street. It seemed she spent too much time daydreaming. When she neared her mental halfway checkpoint she crashed to the ground in confusion. She eventually realized she must have collided with somebody.

"That hurt, "Sensaina groaned rubbing her head. She looked and found the unexpected . Before her was a boy who donned on the same uniform as her school, only it was the high school one. He looked about seventeen. He had short light brown hair and was rubbing his head liked Sensaina. He opened his eyes revealing their color to be a quite unique shade of green.

"There's no way I bumped into such a cute guy, "Sensaina thought while experiencing her own love at first sight.

"Are you alright?"He said to Sensaina. He seemed to be a cheerful person with such a tone. He helped Sensaina up. "I'm Hideki."

"You go to Midorikaze don't you?"She asked. He nodded."I'm um, well, er, S-s-s-s-s-se-"She gave up eventually.

"Well I guess for now I'll just calling you Little Red Riding Ribbons, "He said grinning. Sensaina turned red. Sensaina looked at her watch again to avoid gazing at the adorable boy before her.

"It's eight fifty five!"She shouted.

"I'm going to be late!"They shouted in unison . Hideki picked up his bag in a hurry but he paused for a moment before running off.

"Well, see you later,Sensaina, "Hideki said. At first, Sensaina was white for a moment but when he no longer could be seen, her face turned red again.

"Om my gosh! He is perfect!"Sensaina screamed, "But how'd he know my name?" Doki fell out of her bag as Sensaina tried to lift it up.

"Moron-kore, "Doki said quietly eyeing the nametag on Sensaina's bag. Sensaina made it just in time for school and for the entire day, all she could think of was Hideki and doing her best to avoid provoking Jonetsu. Even though it seemed the red-haired girl no longer held a grudge towards her, she still didn't want to make her mad again. At lunch Sensaina sat with two girls she made friends with in class. The girl beside her sighed loudly.

"Am I ever going to get a decent grade?"The girl,Kintsuki, asked aloud. Kintsuki had long, messy, dark blonde hair with hazel eyes. She held a rice ball in one hand and a test paper in the other that had a D written in red boldly on it.

"Probably not, "The girl beside Kintsuki, Meihime, spoke up, "Since you're Kintsuki. " Meihime seemed to have had a complete opposite appearance to Kintsuki. She had brown short hair that seemed to have been purple with bangs at each side of her face and was short in stature accompanied with dark brown eyes.

"Eh,test, scmests, "Kintsuki said, crumpling the white page throwing it behind her. Sensaina giggled quietly but stop immediatley as she saw Doki out of her bag. The fairy was under the bench holding what seemed to have been acting like a compass to her. Sensaina grabbed the little fairy and plopped her on the end of the bench, keeping her unseen from her friends.

"Hey-kore I was looking for the second Pretty Cure-kore!"Doki yelled. Sensaina shut Doki's mouth with her hand. Sensaina saw the determination in Doki's eyes and realized how urgent this was.

"Ok, I'll help direct you or whatever ,"Sensaina whispered. She swooped the fairy into her bag and thought up of an excuse to leave her friends.

"I have to put something away so I'll be back in a few minutes, "Sensaina lied feeling her uncapable to keep a straight face for walked off and took Doki from her bag.

"Alright now how will that help locate the second Pretty Cure?"Sensaina asked, noticing Doki seemed to have been fixated onto a small blue gem in her hands. She had to admit,she knew she couldn't take on another Malvoid by herself. She did regularly begin to think of a second Pretty Cure's existence.

"It just will-kore, "Doki said vaguely, her gaze still stuck on the compass-like gem. Suddenly the gem flashed vibrantly. Doki looked excited and Sensaina looked worried, unsure how she would tell she this girl that they were Pretty Cure. How would she even approach them? Hey I'm Sensaina and we're going to be Pretty Cure partners? Sensaina fell for the second time today but this time she knew who she bumped into. It was a girl from her homeroom named Makoto. She was was very boring in appearance and seemed to be hurt worse then Sensaina.

"Oh gosh, are you hurt?"Sensaina questioned. The girl looked up up at a boy who seemed to have been there the entire time.

"Um,I have get ready for my next class,"He explained awkwardly and chickenened off. It seemed it wasn't Sensaina who made the worse lie today.

"Great!Look what you did!"A girl's voice yelled. It wasn't Makoto's but it was familar. Instantly she realized who it was. From a corner,Jonetsu appeared stomping towards the two girls. Sensaina wanted to run far away. She wanted to be anywhere but around Jonetsu.

"I don't really understand what I did, "Sensaina said nervously.

"Makoto was just about to ask him out!"Jonetsu screamed. Sensaina eyes widen with embarrassment and she felt unable to speak. Makoto cleared her throat.

"I'll just go try to catch up with him, "She said timidly running away. Sensaina took notice of the small amount of tears in Makoto's eyes.

"You'll seem desperate!"Jonetsu shouted.

"Can't you see she was already crying!"Sensaina said furiously at the girl before her. She look at her,intensively eyeing her 'features'. For starters, she should've punished just by the way she dressed by wear the summer uniform with pink small heels. She only saw one of the girl's dark brown eyes as the other was covered by her bangs, almost like Sensaina's.

"Why would you even spy on them?"Sensaina finally said. Jonetsu raised her eyebrows and made it evident that she had been chewing gum the entire time, popping a large bubble.

"It wasn't spying. It was checking if it was getting productive, "Jonetsu stated. "If I wasn't here, she and Riku would just be small-talking and small talk doesn't get anywhere. "

"How is it any of your business?"Sensaina asked coldly.

"I match make, "Jonetsu said,popping another bubble, "I put people together, it's what I do."

"Well it's pointless! Nobody needs you the steer them into a dead end of love!"Sensaina shouted, feeling regret as the words poured out. Jonetsu prepared to walk away.

"You have you're opinions,I have mine, "Jonetsu said before leaving. Sensaina felt a distinct, cold breeze and it felt painful to her. Kintsuki and Meihime ran towards her.

"I didn't know you and Jonetsu were friends!"Kintsuki exclaimed.

"I'm not,we just had an argument, "Sensaina said, feeling the need to take out her anger out on them, even though they didn't do anything.

"Well, Jonestu's kind of icy, being tough and being a straight A student, "Meihime explained.

"She is a straight A student?"Sensaina said in disbelief. It seemed this girl was better than Sensaina at everything. But,hey, at least she wasn't a Pretty Cure.

"Well yeah, Haven't got to peek at her grades, since you since beside her?"Kintsuki asked. Sensaina did see her grades once and the girl managed to receive a ninety.

"It'd be nice to be friends with such and intelligent and romantically inclined person, "Meihime sighed,"Once I told her about my dream guy and she just laughed at me and walked off. "

"What does your dream guy look like?"Sensaina asked.

"White hair with a blue streak and older than me!"Meihime squealed.

"You and you're creepy harem fantasies!"Kintsuki jeered. The two were still arguing but Sensaina tuned them out, looking at the corner where Jonetsu was observing. _Icy,huh?_ In class, Sensaina realized she sat between Makoto and Jonetsu and was unsure if this was a good thing or not. Sensaina looked at Makoto regularly during the hour. Makoto had her pencil in hand but she didn't seem to have written anything. Dissapointment and regret filled Makoto's eyes. Sensaina really wanted to try cheer up the girl but she wasn't much of a peptalker herself. At the end of class Sensaina decided to take the girl to school's roof where she could try to apologize for ruining Makoto's moment.

"Makoto, I'm sorry for messing up you're moment, "Sensaina said softly.

"Don't be, I'm not really the dating type of girl anyway, "Makoto responded. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen. Neither of them said anything for a little while. Sensaina tried to think of the second Pretty Cure for Doki's sake. She remembered how she bumped into Makoto as the strange blue gem flashed. But wait! That would mean Makoto might be a Pretty Cure! Sensaina reached for Doki, who remained silently in her bag.

"Doki, I think Makoto might be a Pretty Cure!"Sensaina whispered. Doki didn't give much of a reaction but she still grabbed the blue gem and directed to Makoto. The blue gem didn't flash. Doki sighed and looked through the clear gem. Doki looked scared and took her eyes away from the gem.

"Sensaina, she's in danger!"Doki shouted.

"W-why?"She whispered. Doki handed her the gem and Sensaina looked through it. Near Makoto's heart held a dreamstone but it was quite an ominous color. It was black and grey. It looked like the stone that Raika had to create the Malvoid.

"Oh, a wavering girl and her wavering dreamstone!"A feminine voice called out. Sensaina looked to where the voice came from. On the edge of the roof stood a tall, slender woman with light blue flowing hair. She wore a pirate-like shirt along with fishnet shorts with a turquoise mask that held red devious eyes.

"Wh-who are you?"Sensaina called out.

"What's it to you?"The woman asked swooping closer down, "Now then." The woman took Makoto's dreamstone in a telepathic way and pointed to Makoto's school bag, "Escape,Malvoid!"

"It looks like she's with Malevolent too,"Sensaina said. She hid behind the behind a small tower of boxes, preparing to transform.

"Going somewhere?"The woman asked from behind her. Sensaina ran as fast as she could from the woman but she was gaining up on her. She couldn't transform in front of the woman but she couldn't run for longer either. Finally she stopped running and did the unexpected.

"Jonetsu!"She yelled at the top of her lungs. It didn't seem to work as Jonetsu didn't show up. The woman grabbed Sensaina's neck.

"Think you have passion now?"The woman yelled tightening her grip .Suddenly the door to the roof slammed open with Jonetsu in the door way.

"Let her go! It's me you want!"Jonetsu yelled.

"Oh, so you're the Pretty Cure?"The woman said letting go of Sensaina neck hovering upwards. Jonetsu made a great distraction but Sensaina couldn't let Jonetsu get captured. Sensaina ran to the boxes again.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!"She shouted. She transformed into Cure Songstress.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!"She introduced. She ran up in front of Jonetsu.

"She's not a Pretty Cure, "Songstress cried out.

"Ugh, interruption after interruption, "The woman groaned, "Malvoid,get rid of these brats!"

"Malvoid!"The Malvoid roared. The Malvoid ripped one side of the backpack's strap and attempted to whip these flew up almost by instinct and Jonetsu cunningly dodged the attack.

"I really can't stand this,"Songstress said, hovering. She went into her fighting pose, "Pretty Cure Lyrical Reson-Ah!" The Malvoid whipped her to the edge of the roof, damaging her hand.

"Oh don't think you'll cleanse this one so soon. I heard about you're big attack on Raika's Malvoid. But that won't work on me. Because I ,Hydra, am the prettiest and strongest of us Nightmare Majors!"The woman gloated. Hydra's ruby eyes began to glow. "Such a light-hearted and insecure girl shouldn't even bother to try protect other humans dreamstones! You're no better than that child!"She lectured, pointing to Makoto. Songstress looked down to the ground, unable to find the right words to prove her wrong. She was right, she wasn't strong enough to take on another Malvoid by herself.

"But she's not by herself!"Jonetsu shouted. Songstress didn't realize she was still here. "She has me and as long as there's passion and perseverance lying deep within my heart, I won't let you crush another human's dreams!"She shouted intensively. Suddenly,a strong red light surrounded Jonetsu,stunning Doki, Songstress and even Jonetsu.

"What.. what's happening.. am I dying?!"Jonetsu asked. Doki appeared before her.

"Nope, you're Pretty Cure-kore!"Doki exclaimed.

"Now what?"Jonetsu asked. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be ecstatic or nervous.

"Put the dreamstone into the Dream keeper-kore!"Doki yelled, unable to contain her excitement,"Oh,and yell Pretty Cure,Dream On!"

"Pretty Cure,Dream On!"Jonetsu yelled, putting in her dreamstone into the dream keeper. Jonetsu's body was shimmering with vibrant light red sparkles. She snapped her two hands and fingerless, crimson gloves appeared. She twirled around and a red and pink dress with a heart in the middle spun onto her. She jumped up she was granted 'flaming' orange shoes. Finally her hair changed color to a bright red-orange with one ruby red streak in the middle of her side-bangs and was styled into a short ponytail. She opened her eyes, revealing their dark pink tone.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!"She introduced. Sensaina felt her mouth twitch for a moment.

"Her, of all people,"Sensaina said quietly. She was grateful but that didn't mean she was supposed to like her partner.

"I blinked and missed it, "Hydra said casually, "Either way,Malvoid get them!"

"Sensaina, how's your hand?"Matchmaker asked.

Songstress was amazed she figured her out so quickly"How'd you-"

"Blue eyes,plus a bit of the voice, "She explained, "I'll take it from here. " She improvised a fighting stance, "Pretty Cure, Heartless Beating!" A large heart materialized in front of Cure Matchmaker. She punched the heart and it exploded into a million more hearts. The Malvoid looked around confused.

"Awake!"She yelled cleansing the Malvoid. The Malvoid turned back into Makoto's school-bag. The dreamstone duplicated and went back to Makoto. Makoto eventually woke up to Sensaina and Jonetsu.

"What happened?"Makoto asked.

"You passed out, must of been from the stress of today, "Sensaina suggested.

"Yeah, "Makoto said warily.

"Makoto!"Riku yelled from a near distance. He held a glass of water. "I saw you on ground and thought something had happened."

"So in that entire fight, all he saw was her?"Jonetsu whispered to Sensaina's ear. Sensaina shrugged.

"I'm fine now, "Makoto said as the boy helped her up. They walked off, looking surprisingly happy. Sensaina looked at the dreamstone in her hand. It had a pair of lips in the center. Jonetsu looked at her red,bejeweled dreamstone. It held a magenta heart in the center.

"So, what's a Pretty Cure?"Jonetsu asked.

"All will be explained eventually-kore, "Doki said. The two girls laughed it off. It looked like Sensaina didn't have a reason to be scared of Jonetsu anymore. Since they're partners now!


	4. Bake, Make for the love of your life!

It was a Saturday morning and Sensaina decided to invite over Jonetsu. (Well, actually Doki forced Jonetsu to come over. ) Sensaina was still asleep. She was dreaming of Hideki. She was fantasizing about his green eyes and effortless drop dead smile. Just before things were starting to get good the doorbell repeatedly rang. Whoever was ringing seemed impatient and obnoxious. Sensaina wasn't sure if she was the only one at home so she went down at her own pace to the doorbell. She shielded her eyes from the intense amount of sunlight that beamed through her window. It was an abnormal sight, for this time of year. She opened the door, seeing a sharp-dressed Jonetsu standing nonchalantly in her doorway.

"You're here early,"Sensaina said,rubbing her eyes. Jonetsu was eyeing Sensaina's clothes and hair. She was wearing a yellow plaid nightgown with bunny slippers and her hair was let loose from her twin tails and bedheaded.

"No I'm not, it's ten forty-one, "Jonetsu pointed out.

"Do you always get up early?"Sensaina asked.

"Pretty much,I have busy parents and busy days,"She said.

"Sensaina, you didn't have to wake up!"A voice chimed.

"We would've gotten the door!"Another voice, similar to the first voice, echoed. Two identical girls appeared before Sensaina and Jonetsu. They both looked like older versions of Sensaina. Jonetsu lost her cool in confusment, trying to put together what she saw before her.

"Jonetsu, these are my twin sisters Miyako and Minako,"Sensaina said sounding reluctant.

"So you're Minako and you're Miyako?" Jonetsu asked pointing to the twins.

"Nope, I'm Miyako," One twin said.

"And I'm Minako!" The other twin said. Jonetsu still looked confused.

"Um, Sensaina can we go see your cute stuffed doll Doki?" Jonetsu asked. Sensaina caught on quickly.

"Yeah sure." The two girls went up to Sensaina's room. Jonetsu looked at her room disapprovingly.

"What's wrong?"Sensaina asked, quickly noticing Jonetsu's displeasure. Sensaina's walls were painted lilac,her bedsheets were scattered with one blanket on the floor and the odd amount of stuffed animals made Jonetsu wonder if she was to take this room seriously or not.

"It's nothing,really but why don't you change your clothes and.. brush your teeth?"Jonetsu suggested. Sensaina looked appalled she would say something like that but then she realized she was still in her nightgown,"I'll stay in here and chat with Doki."

Sensaina messed her room up even more looking a decent outfit, making Jonetsu force herself to hold in her urge to yell and possibly lecture Sensaina for disorganizing her room. After a few minutes Sensaina walked into her room finding Jonetsu and Doki bickering. They didn't notice her but things quickly got out of hand as Jonetsu attempted to strangle Doki. Sensaina rushed between and luckily saved Doki in time before she would've been suffocated by Jonetsu.

"And to think I thought I could let you two spend a night with each other!"Sensaina scolded.

"She's scary-kore!"Doki wailed.

"It is a nuisance!"Jonetsu claimed.

"I am a she!"Doki yelled.

"Guys we're not the only ones in this house,"Sensaina said,"Now why'd did you invite Jonetsu over?"

"You two need to know why your Pretty Cure and what your up against,don't you?"Doki said.

"Yeah, so, um.. explain?"Jonetsu interrupted. Doki cleared her throat.

"A little while ago, The Heart of Dreams,where I come from, was once a very very peaceful and magical land. Then, one day an evil force came to the Heart of Dreams and stole what brings us our righteous power!"Doki explained.

"Now what might that have been?"Sensaina interrupted.

"They stole the Wishing Coffret! The Wishing Coffret is the creator of each dreamstone and that where each dream is born!"Doki explained.

"So what if this coffret is broken by this 'evil force'?"questioned Jonetsu.

"Then..The Heart of Dreams would cease to exist and dreams will no longer be here!"Doki said,shedding jumped into Sensaina's lap.

"But we know who this evil force is atleast. Their called Malevolent,"Sensaina pointed out.

"But we've only seen two of them.. who knows how strong the rest of them could be?"Doki said sadly.

"Wait, there's two?!" Jonetsu asked, "Well, since they call themselves 'majors' yet their so weak how hard could the rest of them be?"

"Oh that's right, she said their were five!That can't be so hard can it?" Sensaina said enthusiastically.

"But wait, if the coffret makes dreamstones then how come we got this?"Jonetsu asked holding up the lips dreamstone.

"The dreamstones know their creator is in danger so if we harbor up enough of their power we can..."Doki started.

"Can...?" The girls said in unison.

"Do something big!"Doki finished.

"She's doesn't know what will happen!"Sensaina said giggling.

"Yeah," Jonetsu said but her gaze was locked onto a notebook on Sensaina's desk, "Who's Hideki?" Jonetsu grabbed the notebook looking at Sensaina's embarrassing doodles. Most of them were hearts and one large Hideki drawing.

"Give it back!" Sensaina yelled, lunging for the notebook. She missed as Jonetsu dodged.

"Well if you like this Hideki so much, why don't you make him chocolates?"Jonetsu suggested.

"Why?"Sensaina asked.

"Valentine's Day is coming up, you don't want to be that one girl without chocolates for a guy, do you?" Jonetsu asked. Sensaina put some thought into this.

"Fine I'll make him chocolates!" Sensaina declared.

"Great, I'll call up Kintsuki and Meihime and will all go to that lovey dovey chocolate bakery!" Jonetsu said, reaching for her phone in her pocket.

"Maybe I should call them,"Sensaina suggested.

"Why?" Jonetsu asked, dialing a number.

"Well, our cell phone reception isn't that great here." Sensaina actually didn't want Jonetsu to call because Kintsuki and Meihime thought her to be icy and distant and it would seem to out of the blue for her to randomly call them over to make chocolates. Maybe when they got to know each other better, then Sensaina would let Jonetsu call them. Sensaina called them over and they both agreed to come. The walk to the bakery was quite awkward, as no one said anything with Jonetsu around.

"So..has anyone here been to this bakery?"Kintsuki attempted to break the ice.

"I heard about it,"Meihime said.

"Me too," Jonetsu said coolly. Nothing was said after Jonetsu spoke. Finally they got to the bakery.

"Ok, so first we have to choose our chocolate," Sensaina said reading the sign above her.

"I'm picking semi-sweet dark chocolate," Kintsuki exclaiming reaching in a pile of chocolate while disorganizing the pile.

"H-hey you're ruining the pile!" Meihime said dashing towards her.

"But the semi-sweet chocolate here _is_ dark chocolate,"Jonetsu said to looked over to Sensaina,who was looking at the chocolate in front of her thoroughly. Sensaina picked up a pack of white chocolate.

"Does Hideki like white chocolate?" Jonetsu asked.

"I don't know," Sensaina said," I'm only taking white chocolate so I can enjoy the leftovers!" She made a victory sign. Jonetsu groaned. Finally,they all picked their chocolates and headed to the baking saw a young blond wide-eyed woman with a baker's outfit in the room.

"Nice to meet you,my name is Yakuko but everyone here calls me Sweet-toothed Yaku!,"The woman greeted, "I'll be supervising each of your baking so nothing will go wrong!" The woman seemed friendly and quite helpful too. While Sensaina was 'baking' Jonetsu spotted her sneaking bites of the white chocolate.

"Sensaina,"Jonetsu started.

"Hm?" Sensaina sounded, her mouth full of white chocolate.

"You know after this there won't be any leftovers for you."

"Atleast there will be enough for the chocolate itself," Sensaina stated, "Maybe I should start measuring this stuff out. Yakuko!"

"She's not in here," Jonetsu stated. The two girls went into the back room where they found Yakuko. She was on the phone with someone, so they didn't interrupt her. They noticed she sounded disappointed.

"Your leaving?Well I don't mind as long as it's after Valentine's day right?" Yakuko said hopefully," February 13th? Seriously?" The phone hung up and Yakuko seemed unhappy. Meanwhile at Malevolent there was a woman with plum-colored hair and an elaborate dress with fishnets at the sides and elf-like shoes wore with red and white stockings.

"Chocolate can be such a guilty pleasure, even if it's so fattening!" She remarked.

"Why should you care so much about such a meaningless food. Considering everything you touch will either burn or melt,"Hydra said coming into the room.

" Such an indulgence couldn't interest a bony girl like yourself,"The woman snapped.

"Well, I guess it's only shortfries like you who can enjoy such an idiotic craving," Hydra countered,"Come on, you haven't even faced the Pretty Cure yet."

"I will today! But not before I go into this chocolate bakery!" The woman declared gluing her eyes on an orb that was standing in the room's center "There's even an unsure dreamstone here! I'll take this one for sure!" The woman made a pose and disapeared.

"Good luck, Ignis!" Hydra said before she fully disapeared ,"Hope she dies by today."

"Yakuko seems kind of out of it right now,"Sensaina said. Yakuko seemed to have lost her upbeat side since the phone call. Suddenly a circle of flames appeared in the room and Ignis appeared in the center of them.

"I spy a unsure girl! Now then,"Ignis took Yakuko's dreamstone telepathically like Hydra. She pointed to Sensaina's small amount of white chocolate leftovers in the package. "Appear, Malvoid!" Sensaina's chocolate was instantly morphed into a Malvoid. Kintsuki and Meihime ran in fear but Yakuko remained on the ground with a cage-like circle of very dark blue-black energy surrounding her.

"Sensaina!" Jonetsu shouted. Sensaina nodded and the girls ran to the back room to transform.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!"The girls shouted. They transformed into their Cure alter-egos.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together,Cure Matchmaker!"Matchmaker announced. The Malvoid began to thrash around, throwing down all the chocolate packages.

"Hey watch it!" Songstress shouted catching all the fallen chocolates.

"You don't have the time for that right now!"Matchmaker yelled. The Malvoid aimed itself for Songstress.

"No! Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker said,aiming at the Malvoid. Loads of tiny hearts with arrows through them were launched to the Malvoid."You don't have to go so easy. If case you haven't noticed, your beloved white chocolate leftovers have been manipulated into this Malvoid!" It looked like Songstress came to her senses.

"But, those were my l-l-LEFTOVERS!"Songstress cried out, "Outta my way, Matchmaker!"

"All it took was leftovers to psych her up?"Matchmaker asked. Songstress prepared her signature fighting stance.

"Pretty Cure, Lyrical Resonance!" She yelled. She surrounded the Malvoid with her multiple music notes,"Awake!" The Malvoid was cleansed but Ignis remained in the room.

"So this is what the Pretty Cure are like? A couple of girls who think they can save the world just because they wear pretty dresses and do sparkly hits. Well, if you think you'll beat us then think again. It's not just us it's Hatred too! Yes, Hatred will come and overrule this world and it's dreams. You haven't come close to victory! For,I, Ignis will not let you come close to destroying Malevolent!"And with that Ignis left, provoking Matchmaker and worrying Songstress.

"Hatred?" Songstress asked before detransforming. When they went back to their civilian forms they realized how much of a mess the Malvoid created.

"How are we going to fix this?"Jonetsu asked.

"No problem-kore!"Doki exclaimed, holding up Yakuko's duplicated dreamstone.

"What do we do with this?"Sensaina asked taking the stone from Doki.

"Just put it in the Dream keeper and say 'specialize'-kore!"Doki instructed.

"Ok,"Sensaina reached for her dreamkeeper," Specialize!" Instantly the chocolate packages were fixed and put back onto the shelves of the bakery.

A few days later it was Valentine's day.

"Don't be shy,he's right there and cuter than ever!" Jonetsu encouraged.

"I know but I'm too nervous he'll reject them!" Sensaina defended.

"Now who in their right mind would reject white chocolate?" Jonetsu pushed Sensaina,leaving her a step closer to Hideki. Sensaina packed up her courage and walked straight towards Hideki. When she was in front of Hideki, she felt numb and speechless. Finally she said something.

"F-for you, Hideki!"She said holding up the chocolates. Hideki looked confused for a moment but then he flashed his drop-dead smile and took the chocolates.

"Thank you, Sensaina," He said patting her on the head. She smiled shyly. _He's too perfect for me, but I can't help but like him._


	5. Toki! Go back to where you came from!

During lunch a few days after Valentine's day, Sensaina sat and had lunch on the roof with Jonetsu. It wasn't as awkward since they were Pretty Cure together but no one said a word. Sensaina gaze seemed to have been locked onto the small blue gem of Doki's that she currently held in her hand.

"What does this thing actually do, Doki?"Sensaina finally asked.

"It can see people's dreamstones-kore,"Doki responded blandly.

"Why are you asking?" Jonetsu said, looking at the gem with her.

"I don't know, It's just that I think it's must have more power than it seems to hold. Like the dreamstones," Sensaina said.

"Like the Dreamstones?"Jonetsu asked.

"Well, yeah. They just look like ordinary buttons but they seem to be able to do all sorts of things,"Sensaina explained, "I know! We'll go to my house after school and do the specialization with the Dream keeper!" Doki eye's widened with alarm.

"No you can't do that-kore!"Doki shouted.

"Why? The worst that could happen is nothing happening , so what's the harm in this?"Sensaina said.

"Do you know what will happen if we do it?"Jonetsu asked.

"I have a vague idea-kore,"Doki replied, turning her back on them.

"So what do you think will happen?" Sensaina asked. Doki didn't respond for a few moments and during those few moments she was slightly trembling. Finally,she turned to them.

"Just don't do it-kore!"Doki screamed. They didn't follow her orders as Jonetsu was going along with Sensaina to her house after school. Doki fell a terrible wave of anxiety come over her. Doki hoped, prayed even that something bad would happen and they'd have to transform into Pretty Cure,resulting them to forget all about the gem. Or maybe she could just break the gem right here, but who knows what that would lead to? Plus, Sensaina was gripping the gem too tightly for Doki to snatch away from her unnoticed. Eventually,they arrived at Sensaina house and they went upstairs to Sensaina's room. Nobody was home except for the three of them. The twins and her mom must've been at some photo-shoot. Sensaina closed her room's door just to be safe. Jonetsu took out her dreamkeeper since the two of them agreed they'd use hers during their walk. Doki escaped from the bag unsure how to prevent this now. Every idea that came into her mind seemed either too rash or just dangerous. Sensaina gave Jonetsu the blue gem and she put it into her dreamkeeper. Doki covered her eyes.

"Specialize!" Jonetsu called out. A light blue flash heavily brightened the room. When the flash disappeared and the room turned to normal, a small blue creature looking similar to Doki appeared in the room. She had big silver eyes and elegantly styled ears with a frilly blue collar. The girls looked at her in amusement.

"Wow, she looks just like Doki!"Sensaina remarked. The little blue fairy put on a smile and looked around the room.

"I'm Toki-desu," The fairy said, bowing slightly.

"She so cute!" Sensaina said, lifting her up.

"She's acts nothing that brat over there," Jonetsu said, glaring at Doki. Doki's face was flushed with anger.

"Do you two know each other?" Sensaina asked,placing Toki down next to Doki.

"Yeah, she's my...sister-kore," Doki said.

"Sister?!" The girls said in unison.

"Doki, I haven't seen you in forever-desu!" Toki gushed, attempting to hug her sister. Doki retreated from the hug.

"It's only been a few weeks-kore," Doki said roughly.

"Doki,You don't seem to happy to see your sister," Jonetsu said.

"Of course not! Why do you think I told you morons NOT to do the specialization-kore?"Doki shouted.

"Well, why do you hate your sister so much?"Sensaina asked.

"Because..-kore" Doki slumped in her spot.

"Everyone, do you want to see what I can do-desu?"Toki asked excitedly.

"Oh boy, here it comes-kore,"Doki said quietly. Doki turned around, facing Sensaina's wall. The girls nodded eagerly and Toki stood in a certain position. She twirled once and appearing in Toki's spot was a young teenaged girl with long,wavy,light,blue hair and had cyan colored eyes. She wore a simple metallic colored tank-top that held quite a large bust and a plain blue skirt.

"Woah,is that Toki?"Jonetsu marveled. The girl flaunted around gently smiling away.

"Yep!" The girl beamed. She twirled around again and turned back into Toki.

"Um,"Toki started softly.

"What is it?" Sensaina asked.

"Can I see more of the human realm-desu?" Toki asked.

"Sure. We can go to the park. Besides, Sensaina looks like she needs a bit of sun," Jonetsu smirked.

_"They never took me to the park-kore," _Doki thought. The four of them went to the park. It was a quaint little place. It had a playground and a sandbox but Toki seemed a bit too mature for that unlike Doki who was always willing to play in the sand. They all sat on a nearby bench and it seemed all eyes (except Doki's) were on Toki. Doki jumped off the bench and hopped along to the empty sandbox. Just as she assumed, she went unnoticed. At Malevolent, the majors were spying on the new fairy through the mysterious orb standing in the center of the room.

"A new fairy? Shouldn't we do something about it?" Hydra said uninterestedly,filing her nails while sitting on a wide pillar in the room.

"I'm taking out that fairy today. By now she should have some Pretty Cure information," Ignis declared jumping from a pillar. Raika, who remained silent in the room decided to speak up.

"You went last time. Today is my turn,"She said coldly walking ahead.

"No way, this one's mine!" Ignis shouted, running towards Raika, holding her back.

"Neither of you... Raika and Ignis aren't going!" A noisy,loud voice boomed from the room's entrance. Into the room came a large dark bronze man. He wore green overalls and gold shoes. He had a copperish mop of hair and orange eyes. He lifted up Raika and Ignis out of his way and carried on walking.

"Oh that's right, Tsuchiyo hasn't faced the Pretty Cure yet," Hydra said, blowing off her nails.

"Yeah, and when the Pretty Cure see me they're..gonna wish they didn't me!" Tsuchiyo exclaimed,"I gonna get that fairy!" He stomped his feet and disappeared.

"Idiot can't even make a decent sentence," Ignis scoffed.

Doki felt a strange darkness and began to worry. The sunny sky was replaced with cold grey clouds and the ground felt muddy.

"Someone from Malevolent is coming-kore," Doki predicted. None the girls and Toki seemed to notice the sudden weather change. Doki was walking around a , the Malevolent major came and found Toki. Grinning devilishly, he ran for the blue fairy. Doki pushed her sister out of the way, resulting in her capture.

"Doki-desu!" Toki screamed. The girls ran to Doki. The Major stomped onto the ground, making the ground shake violently. He looked at the ground.

"Human floor is stupid," He said. After saying that, he disappeared, separating Doki from the Pretty Cure.

"Where do you think he went?" Jonetsu asked, desperately trying to rise off the ground.

"He could be anywhere,"Sensaina pointed out, refusing to get up.

"He didn't go far-desu,"Toki declared.

"What makes you say that,"Jonetsu said,finally lifting herself off the ground.

"The sky,it's still cloudy-desu. So wherever the clouds are is where we'll find Doki-desu!"Toki explained.

"Brilliant!"Sensaina remarked. Toki pridefully led the way. Meanwhile,not too far away, Tsuchiyo had Doki tied up against a tree in a hostage-like fashion.

"I don't know if this makes me a loyal fairy or just a nuisance-kore!" Doki yelled."_Toki's better than me at everything, better ears, better personality, better friends."_ Doki slouched in her spot but Tsuchiyo wasn't listening to her,instead he was looking through binoculars at people,probably for their dreamstones.

"Found one!" He yelled.

"But I want to learn how to surf today!" A young boy cried. Tears covered his face.

"That's not going to happen,it's too cold right now,"His mother snapped. Tsuchiyo telepathically sucked the boy's dreamstone from him. He stomped one leg to ground to make an earthquake,probably to make the mother avoid suspicion.

"I'll use this when the Pretty Cure get here,"He said holding the corrupted dreamstone.

"There's that guy!"Matchmaker yell-whispered.

"I'm guessing Doki's tied to the tree," Songstress said,eyeing the rough rope around the tree.

"Do you think we'll make it by the tree unnoticed?" Matchmaker asked.

"I can fly towards her and undo the rope,"Toki suggested. The two cures shrugged in agreement. They followed the plan and it went successfully.

"Isn't this nice yellow, talky thing?"Tsuchiyo exhaled. He turned, around to the tree expecting to see Doki but instead he saw the two cures in battle stance.

"Who..what? Where's talky thing?" Tsuchiyo asked in complete confusement.

"Guardians of dreams..Side by side..We are Dream High Pretty Cure!"They introduced.

"Pretty Cure?!" Tsuchiyo exclaimed. He stomped both his leg, creating an earthquake large enough to throw the girls off their feet.

"This is boring. Appear, Malvoid!" He cried out, pointing to the tree.

"Malvoid!" The monstrous tree cried out. The Malvoid inched closer and closer. The girls double-kicked it and the Malvoid was thrown in Tsuchiyo's direction.

"Watch it!" He yelled, stomping against the ground.

"Matchmaker,jump!" Songstress instructed. The two cures jumped, avoiding Tsuchiyo's earthquake. This time, Tsuchiyo ordered the Malvoid to attack Doki and Toki. Matchmaker lunged to save them.

"Don't get careless now! Musical Clash!" Songstress yelled. Music notes on bars tangled around the Malvoid, confusing both Tsuchiyo and the Malvoid."Go for it!"

"Gotcha! Pretty Cure!,"Cure Matchmaker struck her signature stance," Heartless Beating!" Hearts enclosed around the Malvoid just before it was cleansed,"Awake!"

Tsuchiyo looked in fear and even more confusion,"I go now!" He disappeared.

Toki,maybe you should..stay here-kore," Doki said quietly.

"Hm-desu?" Toki asked.

"Well I don't seem to be helpful anymore. I'm just a burden-kore. I'll go back to The Heart of Dreams and you'll help the Pretty Cure,"Doki encouraged.

"Doki..are you considering abandoning your mission to save the Heart of Dreams?" Sensaina asked picking her looked down.

"Nobody's trying to replace you here and I don't think Toki will want to fulfill this mission by herself," Jonetsu stated.

"Fine,"She said smirking,"We can both stay-kore." The girls clapped happily.

"Yay-desu! And besides, you can't send me back-desu!"Toki exclaimed. All the clapping and laughter stopped.

"W-what?'' Sensaina said.

"But we have that blue gem,"Jonetsu pointed out.

"Nope-desu!"She took something hidden out of her collar. It was the gem, cracked in half. The girls were speechless but Toki just docily giggled it off.

"Well-kore, I guess we're stuck with her-kore,"Doki said,putting her arm around her all walked back home at sunset and everyone was content by the end of the day. Doki even actually looked pround to be beside her side. It seemed she finally accepted the fact that she wasn't the only fairy who was going to save The Heart of Dreams.

"Oh, and by the way,"Sensaina started. The two fairy looked up at her simultaneously.

"Who's the older sibling?" Jonetsu finished. Each fairy gave a completly different reaction. Toki stood looking neutral but Doki was paniking. Finally they both came to an answer.

"Secret!" They both said. The girls giggled it off, satisfied Doki was now somewhat co-operating with her sister.


	6. Crossover Kokori,you're a pretty Cure?

It was a warm,sunny afternoon. Sensaina and Jonetsu were spending it in a dainty boutique because Sensaina's sisters dragged them over. Though the boutique was small it was packed with exquisite,colorful shirts, all with a name-brand. Jonetsu seemed pretty amazed by the beautiful fashions this store held, but Sensaina had seen more than enough of it.

"So,if your sisters can afford the clothes here, would that make you rich?" Jonetsu questioned. Sensaina never really had thought of her family as 'rich'. But considering all the money her sisters got from just wearing a few cheaply crafted garments, to the regular person she would seem rich.

"I don't really think of it like that,"Sensaina said sheepishly,"You've seen my house, I don't even seem rich." Jonetsu laughed loudly.

"That's true! You have too much hospitality to be rich!" Jonetsu jeered.

"W-who ever said hospitality was a bad thing?" Sensaina reddened.

"You girls keep it down!" The old sales clerk,Setsuko snapped,"You'll scare away that customer!" She pointed to a girl who seemed to be in her teen years. She had dark brown hair kept neatly into a ponytail. Her vacant dark blue eyes were staring at the rack of clothes idly being pulled and pushed by her hands.

"Wow," Sensaina said,remarking the girl's subtle beauty and humble appearance.

"Compared to her we look like freaks!" Jonetsu cackled.

"Jonetsu!" Sensaina yelled,karate chopping Jonetsu to the floor. While Sensaina was yelling at Jonetsu, Doki and Toki saw something that caught their eyes. They hopped towards it, unnoticed by Sensaina and Jonetsu. Out of boredom, Sensaina went over to a rack nearby the girl's. It seemed the brunette was talking to someone. Maybe by a headset. Sensaina picked out a cute turquoise top with green stripes. She walked towards the sales clerk.

"Do you have this in a medium?" Sensaina asked . Before the clerk could say anything, Jonetsu came before Sensaina and lead her back to the rack where she found the shirt.

"They always have all the sizes right on the rack. You just have to look a little harder!"Jonetsu exclaimed throwing shirts off the rack,looking for the medium Sensaina asked for.

"J-Jonetsu don't make a mess of the store!" Sensaina nagged.

"That's it! You three! Out of my shop!" The clerk yelled, holding a meter-stick as if she was intending to hit them with it if they didn't leave.

"Oh no! It's the dreaded meter-stick!" Jonetsu yelled,taking Sensaina's hand while the brunette linked on to Jonetsu's arm. While Jonetsu and the girl were desperately trying to catch their breath. Sensaina flipped open her phone pushing the buttons hastily.

"Um,Miyako? We got kicked out of the store so I'll.. see you at dinner?" Sensaina said. A groaning sound was heard and Sensaina hung up.

"Yeah,um we're sorry we got you kicked out of the store," Jonetsu said bashfully,"I'm Jonetsu."

"I'm Sensaina. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kokori Mitsoyu,","The girl replied shyly. Something about her seemed peculiar. Perhaps it was her seeming to be lonely.

"Are you new in town?" Jonetsu asked.

"I'm just visiting," She said gently,looking away from them.

"Well Kokori. It seems you haven't seen much of the town,"Sensaina pointed out. The girl reddening slightly,but on her blushing seemed to make her prettier.

"Let's take her around town!" Jonetsu declared,taking both of the girls by their hands again.

"The bakery!" Jonetsu yelled, as they were in the bakery. Kokori marveled at the tiny elaborate cupcakes. The baker offered them samples and they all took one.

"The beach!" Sensaina exclaimed when they arrived at the beach. Kokori was making friends with a hermit crab while Jonetsu was getting bit by one.

"The park!" The two of them cheered. Kokori sat on the swings smiling to her herself. It looked like she was enjoying the time she spent with the girls. Finally they all went home to Sensaina's house. They all seemed tired and they all collapsed to Sensaina bed in relief.

"Now that was fun," Jonetsu exclaimed lifting herself up from her comfortable spot on Sensaina's bed,"Do you have any gum in your purse Kokori?"

"Yeah I should,"Kokori said. Jonetsu rummaged through Kokori's bag for the pack of gum she claimed having. But before she found the gum she was craving, she found quite the mysterious item in Kokori's bag. It was a brooch with a grey base and two white outer rings that had a pair of wing engraved on the front. Jonetsu knew it only meant one thing. There was a third Pretty Cure in this room. Even though the brooch seemed nothing like the dreamkeepers, it was too gorgeous to be a simple trinket.

""Sensaina,can you help me pull out this stick of gum?" Jonetsu improvised.

"Um, sure," Sensaina replied blankly. She walked over to Jonetsu who made it look like the crisis of being unable to pull out a stick of gum was urgent. Jonetsu showed Sensaina the brooch. Her eyes opened widely with alarm.

"Pretty Cure?" She mouthed. Jonetsu shrugged. Sensaina expression shifted with more alarm.

"Hey, Sensaina. Would you mind if I looked through your clothes in your wardrobe? I'm wanting to own a clothes store when I'm older and I really need to find what clothes I'd want to sell." Kokori asked.

"Oh, sure." Sensaina replied with a smile. Kokori looked at Sensaina's variety of beautiful garments, most of them being hand me downs from her sisters. When she neared the end of her wardrobe, she dropped Sensaina's dresses on the ground. Sensaina took Jonetsu by the arm.

"Goodness, where's my mother with that dinner?" Sensaina improvised. They were outside of Sensaina's room.

"Come to think of it,where's Toki and Doki?"Sensaina asked.

"We couldn't have just lost them," Jonetsu stated. They opened the door just a crack letting themselves see a tiny bit of the room without being noticed by Kokori.

"Let's check the boutique," Sensaina suggested. It wasn't to from the house so they would get fast enough without striking Kokori's suspicion.

Meanwhile near the beach's shore, Hydra hovered in midair carelessly.

"Ah,it seems like these ungrateful humans don't clutter around the good landmarks of their world, like the beach,"Hydra exhaled,"But little do they know Hatred will rule this soon enough! I guess I'm going to have to take a dreamstone to attention from Hatred." She drifted to the boutique the three girls had been into earlier.

"Oh clothes. It seems everyone can love you," She said while noticing the clerk had an unsure dreamstone. She took it from her,leaving the clerk defenseless with the cage-like dark energy around her.

"Hm, now what I should I make this Malvoid out of?" She asked looking at her surroundings.

"My,my. You seem to be quite the naive amateur," A woman said, floating higher than Hydra. She was a pale woman who was about the same height as Hydra. She owned very straight maroon toned hair with pure black eyes and dressed in all black. She seemed like a vampire.

"Hey, um Countess Dracula. How about you go back to terrorizing the Middle Ages and I'll work my turf right here," Hydra said floating up to the woman. The woman squinted her eyes scornfully.

"Such a light-hearted ditz shouldn't even be working for evil. You would be a disgrace in the eyes of the Dark Prince," The woman hissed.

"Yeah,um I belong to Malevolent and if I'm such a ditz," Hydra started. She snapped her fingers,enclosing the woman in a bubble filled with water,"How come you're drowning?" The woman ripped her way out of the bubble with rage now filling her eyes.

"My name is Etsuko! Consider me your worst nightmare," She hissed in Hydra's face with a sickening,twisted grin.

"I was told not to give my name out to strangers,especially the freaky strangers,and I really hope that's not your 'monster' over there,"Hydra said pointing to what seemed to a doppelganger of Kokori. The doppelganger had been there the entire time. Hydra held up the corrupted dreamstone,pointing to the boutique's window mannequin,"Escape,Malvoid!" Normally, the Malvoids were reserved for the Pretty Cure only. But this time it seemed this one was intended for Etsuko.

"Fine then. Go,Toruura!" Etsuko called out. The two monsters began to fight.

"I don't care how 'menacing' he sounds,"Hydra bunnyquoted,"Your Dark Prince is nothing compared to my Hatred!" As she said that her Malvoid toppled onto the Toruura and repeatedly stomped on it.

Sensaina and Jonetsu had rushed to the boutique in good timing. But they noticed something was missing.

"Where's the mannequin?"Jonetsu asked.

"Jonetsu,come in here!"Sensaina yelped. The boutique was alright but the clerk was on the ground trapped by a cage of dark energy. They looked up seeing Hydra had aquaintenced a woman with quite the provoking appearance.

"Sensaina! We have to transform!" Jonetsu shouted. Sensaina nodded.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" They said in unison. They indulged into their transformations turning into their Cure egos.

"Singing the everlasting melody,Cure Songstress"Cure Songstress introduced.

"Joining two hearts together,Cure Matchmaker!"Cure Matchmaker introduced.

"Guardians of dreams,side by side. Together we are,"They struck a pose,"Dream High Pretty Cure!"

"Oh great, Pretty Cure? Of all times?" Hydra questioned.

"Pretty Cure? Where?" Etsuko turned looking around,"Those are Pretty Cure?" It seemed this wasn't what she was expecting."Where's Cure Storm?"

"Cure Who?"Hydra asked.

"Songstress!" Matchmaker yelled pointing below them. Near the store was Kokori with Toki, Doki,and an unrecognizable fairy.

"Good observation," Etsuko croaked diving to Kokori. Kokori was in trouble. It seemed Etsuko was trying to take the brooch from Kokori.

"We have to help her!" Songstress exclaimed.

"Oh, you two aren't going anywhere. Malvoid, sick 'em!" Hydra commanded. The two were now caught in a fight with the Malvoid ,unable to aid Kokori. Kokori refused to give the brooch to Etsuko and lifted her hand with the brooch in the air.

"Sky Metamorphosis!" She yelled flying up to the sky. She had transformed into someone you wouldn't recognize as Kokori. She had white,silky hair with tiara crowned on her forehead, a very decorated and detailed grey and white dress,and gloves and boots. Small wings appeared on her back shortly.

She retained nothing but her voice from her civilian appearance. Not even her eye color which was toned down into a light grey shade.

Her cure self leapt down from the sky and landed gracefully. She threw two punches forward and performed a somersault kick to the air then threw her arms aside, throwing herself into a battle stance.

"Let the clouds drift you away, listen to the birds sing their beautiful tune."

Kokori looked up and smirked.

"Guardian of the sky, Cure Storm!"

Cure Storm twirled and went into her battle stance once more.

"She's.."Matchmaker started.

"A Pretty Cure?" Songstress finished. They decided to finish their battle quickly to be of help to their fellow cure.

"Musical Clash!" Songstress yelled,aiming at the Malvoid. She entangled the Malvoid with music notes attached to bars.

"Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker yelled,aiming at Hydra. Hydra shrieked and gave herself refuge by conjuring up a bubble shield.

"That should keep the two of them on hold for awhile,"Matchmaker said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to shoot at Hydra," Songstress said. They darted down to Cure Storm who seemed to be doing badly at the moment.

She was getting beaten badly by Etsuko. It seemed unusual for them as it was usually the Malvoid or something committing the abuse.

"Pretty Cure, Cloud Rush!" Cure Storm yelled. It was hard to tell what she was aiming for but whatever she was trying to hit she missed and ended up purifying the Malvoid. A cloned dreamstone dropped itself onto Songstress' cupped hands.

"Her attacks work on Malvoids?"Songstress asked,gawking at the dreamstone.

"Well,if that's the case,"Matchmaker started

"Pretty Cure, Star-Spangled Wish!" The two Cures said in unison aiming a violet and red glimmering star at the Toruura. Etsuko noticed their attempt to attack her Toruura. She created a sphere of black energy coming towards the star. The Cures manipulated the star to go to the Toruura faster. It made it in time, finishing off the Toruura.

"Awake!" They both yelled.

"Tch. Conceited girls," Etsuko said,"No matter, I can still destroy Cure Storm right here." Etsuko created an ominous,opaque barrier around herself and Cure Storm, "You like it? I call it Lunatic Sector."

"This place..it's making it too hard to even move," Cure Storm gasped.

"We can't get through," Songstress moaned as Matchmaker was using her Lovesick Barrage over and over again. Suddenly they saw a girl coming to the barrier. She looked like Kokori but her hair was a dark,coveting blue and she had serious dark grey eyes. It seemed everything about her was quite darkly.

"Ah, Sayuri. What great timing. Care to defeat Cure Storm while I take these two girls out?" Etsuko laughed.

"Lunatic Sector!"She walked into the barrier at ease.

"Sa-Sayuri.. It's you.."Cure Storm said. It was like she was in a trance like she knew this girl since the day she was born. It was as if she was the darkness of herself that brought back her light. Sayuri left a large crack in the sector,letting it be completely shattered, bringing in the light.

"But how can she?" Etsuko spat.

"Because.."Cure Storm said,still in her trance.

"My Apologies Miss Etsuko. I no longer care about you since you hurt my comrade,"Sayuri said with a slight grin.

"Ready? Sky Metamorphosis!" Sayuri called out.

Her outfit was instantly changed to something similar to Cure Storm's,which wasn't surprising for her being Kokori's clone,except it was dark blue and purple. Her hair was still the same colour and a pair of black wings, no bigger than her back appeared.

"Stare at the moon in wonder, hear the creatures of the night cry."

Sayuri looked up and threw herself into a battle stance.

"Champion of moonlight, Cure Luna!"

"A-another Cure too?" Matchmaker said. Cure Luna looked at Etsuko spitefully. If looks could kill,Etsuko would be dead by now.

"Cure Storm, Cure Songstress, Cure Matchmaker!" Cure Luna cried out,"Help me destroy who used to be my superior." They went near each other,extending out their hands.

"Your darkly crying spirit.." Songstress and Matchmaker started

"...Shall be pacified with our love!"Storm and Luna finished.

"Pretty Cure,Moonstruck Dream!" The four cures yelled. They created a large white sphere with two red and purple rings intersecting around it.

The sphere hit Etsuko far away,but it didn't seem to purify her. The three fairies hopped along to the cures.

"Doki! Toki!" Songstress exclaimed. The two fairies went into her arms,leaving Matchmaker left out.

"They never hug me,"Matchmaker said quietly.

"Lucky,"Storm said softly as he jumped into he arms,"Did we get rid of her for good?" He shook his head sadly.

"No~chi. You just sent her back to the Dark Temple~chi" He said disappointedly.

"That's alright for now," Storm reassured. Glittering dust was filling the air. They all looked to where it came from. It was coming from Cure Luna.

"Where are you going?" Cure Matchmaker asked.

"I have to go back. Otherwise I'll strike suspicions," She said softly.

"But I thought you just defected from being a bad guy!" Songstress said. Storm didn't seem to mind her leaving as if her clone's actions were understandable. Cure Luna smiled sweetly before disappearing completely. Storm shrugged it off and they all detransformed.

"But wait! Does that mean...Kokori's the third Pretty Cure?"Sensaina asked Doki.

"Not exactly-kore,"Doki said.

"I'm Cure Storm, the guardian of the skies. I was chosen to protect Sky Paradise and the Rainbow Princess from the Dark Prince. You see, the Dark Prince is trying to force the Rainbow Princess to marry him so he can gain full control."

Lucky transformed back into a human and stood their like he was proud. "Yes, me and Bonbon come from Sky Paradise." He said.

Suddenly a little pink, long-eared creature popped out of Kokori's pocket and landed on her head. "I, Bonbon~bon!" The creature cried with a toddler's voice.

Then out of nowhere a purple slate dropped onto the floor in front of the girls. Kokori looked down and quickly picked it up.

"What's this?" She muttered.

Lucky dived back in shock. "That's one of the gemslates! Sayuri must've dropped it for us on the way back to the Dark Temple!" He cried.

"So Sayuri has them all?" Kokori asked.

"Yes, she only drop when evil defeated like Hisashi~bon." Bonbon said.

Kokori looked up at the two girls and smiled. "You're probably wondering why I have a clone."

"Well basically, we encountered Hisashi. Hisashi managed to grab both Bonbon and Lucky away from me but he didn't leave while he had the chance. Instead he got Toruura to try and fill my body with darkness and kill me. He did succeed into filling my body with darkness but I eventually fought it off after a mysterious voice put courage into me. But strangely, I transformed without using the brooch since Bonbon was taken and only she can transform into the brooch."

"She isn't fighting for what we are fighting for-desu. Her mission is different from ours-desu," Toki explained.

"Aww! But she's so cool!" Jonetsu whined. Kokori blushed.

"We were chosen to become Pretty Cure because of how powerful our beliefs in our dreams are. Doki and Toki here were sent from the Heart of Dreams to find the one who stole the Wishing Coffret which creates the dreamstones. And if the Wishing Coffret is destroyed then dreams will be gone forever and so will the Heart of Dreams. We don't know much about Malevolent and we've met four of the Majors from Malevolent but lately they've been babbling about someone called Hatred." Sensaina explained.

Sensaina looked at Kokori's dreamstone by making a heart with her thumbs and index fingers. Sensaina seemed to be impressed. Jonetsu did the same.

"Wha-What are you doing?"Kokori reddened.

"Checking out your dreamstone,"Jonetsu said thoughtlessly.

"What does it look like?"Kokori asked. She kinda knew what dreamstones were. They were those stones that helped Sensaina and Jonetsu used to transform. And apparently a corrupted one could be used to make a Malvoid.

"It's really pretty,"Sensaina remarked,"It's white and grey and has it has angel wings in the center!"

"Re-really?"Kokori turned away.

"So does that mean she wants to be an angel?"Jonetsu asked. They all laughed. A few later was Kokori's last day in Kiirohikari.

"Bye, fellow Pretty Cures,"Kokori lowered her voice to a whisper as she was ready to board her train back to Ryunem.

"Bye Kokori!" Sensaina said.

"Come visit soon,"Jonetsu cried out. The train left with Kokori aboard on it.

"I think I'll miss her," Sensaina said.

"I know I'm going to miss her!" Jonetsu laughed. It was remarkable how there were other Pretty Cure out there sent to protect different things. But it was also great they got to meet Kokori too!

* * *

**Big thanks to Kitty0706 for working on this crossover with me and putting up with my stupid questions and weird ideas. :) ** Want to read from Kokori's point-of-view? s/8352116/7/Destined_Precure_Gogo


	7. Ms Kimura's scandalous past!

It was a boring,quiet afternoon school day. By now in class most of the kids had began to kill class time by doodling or dozing. Ms. Kimura was teaching math. Sensaina loathed math so she decided to doodle hearts and Hideki. Jonetsu had her textbook held up up on her desk to hide the fact that she fell asleep. As for the rest of the class,most of them were beginning to collapse at the sound of math. But a few minutes later someone knocked at the door. Most of the kids woke up by now,eager to see who it was that interrupted their dreaded math session. Ms .Kimura opened the door. A tall dark-haired man with quite the stern face walked into the room.

"Who's that?"Sensaina whispered in Jonetsu's direction.

"Him? He's the new teacher for Class B," Jonetsu responded,half awake.

"What do you need," Ms. Kimura asked. When he directly saw Ms. Kimura's face,he seemed to tense up.

"Um, I just wanted to borrow a globe since there didn't seem to be one in my room,"He said awkwardly. Ms. Kimura noticed him tense up.

"What is it?" Ms. Kimura asked.

"Ran,um it's just that..I'm Mr. Shizuka, does Shizuka ring a bell to you?" He asked.

"Not really,no,"Ms. Kimura replied.

"Of course not,but we used to be in the same class together. Well, it's not like you were ever in class,"Shizuka stated. Everyone in the class was stunned and commotion started. A few remarks were heard such as 'Did he really say that?' and 'What's he talking about?"

"Hey, ? What do you mean she was never in class?" Jonetsu openly asked. Sensaina shot her a look that said 'Try to keep your mouth shut!' smirked.

"Never told any of your students,did you?" asked,"Well,why don't I tell them?" didn't seem to be against it. "Long before you kids were born, I went to this school and so did . Of course she did go to this school but the only times I saw her in class were the times she started a fight. This one always got detention,suspension,and was threatened to be expelled. I'm guessing it was because she was a.. gang leader." He let those two words linger in the classroom. Most people were gasping even Sensaina. Jonetsu rolled her eyes.

"Don't believe me red-head? Ask your teacher herself,"He said grimly.

"Well it's true I was a gang leader. But those days are behind me. I don't even remember the name of my gang," Ms. Kimura stated with a sudden change in dialect.

"Merciless," Mr. Shizuka said. He took the globe Ms. Kimura left on her desk.,"I'll be off." Everyone in the class was wide-eyed and it seemed everyone had questions for her.

"Everyone,settle down!" Ms. Kimura yelled out of frustration. The whole class was surprised she yelled like that. Some of them grew an instant fear of her. After a few minutes,class was over and it was the end of the day. Later Sensaina and Jonetsu sat at the campus' bench.

"So if she was a gang leader, would that make her an awesome fighter?"Jonetsu asked. Sensaina looked down onto the schoolbag in her lap. She still wasn't able to get over the truth of Ms. Kimura gang life. They got up and walked a few steps only to end stopping as they saw Ms. Kimura's on a nearby bench. Her eyes were closed and her legs were crossed.

"Man,why'd that guy try to freak out my students? Such an idiot,"Ms. Kimura said aloud.

"Is she really talking to herself?" Jonetsu whispered.

"Ms. Kimura are you mad at Mr. Shizuka?" Sensaina asked. Ms. Kimura opened one eye and moaned loudly.

"Yes, I'm kinda mad at him. Considering he has the audacity to tell my class about my past yet I don't even remember him,"Kimura said.

"Well you could try to remember him. Think about the days you were in class," Jonetsu suggested. Ms. Kimura put herself deep into thought.

"Hm,well the day I can remember the best was a rainy afternoon school day. I showed up very late for class and sat with my feet on the desk. All eyes on me. The teacher was quite the awkward,soft-spoke person so the class' loud-mouth genius decided to speak up,"Ms Kimura said.

"Well, what'd he say?"Jonetsu said.

"I don't know, I've never been able to remember it. It's a surprise I could remember this far,"Ms. Kimura said.

"Think harder!" Jonetsu commanded. Ms. Kimura attempted to transition herself back to when she attended Midorikaze and she succeeded. The classrooms were very different and the continuous drops of rain pattering against the window were soothing to the young Ran Kimura. She didn't come to learn,she came to lower suspicions. Poor Mr. Hamasaki was too scared of Ran himself to say anything. Finally when things felt out of hand, the class' brash genius,Katashi spoke up.

"If you're going to act like you don't belong here then you shouldn't even bother coming here," Katashi said.

"What's this have to do with you?"Ran snapped.

"You know, it's indecent people like you who don't deserve to exist!" Katashi said. Ran's eyes were filled with spite and angst.

"Oh really?"Ran yelled. She threw a textbook in Katashi's face and dashed out of the room. Ms. Kimura was flashed back to reality.

"Don't deserve to exist,"Ms. Kimura murmured.

"What?" Jonetsu asked.

"This boy..Katashi said that to me and after that..I changed the way I was,"Ms. Kimura said.

"But he had no right to say that,"Sensaina pointed out.

"That jerk, Katashi Shizuka,"Ms. Kimura scoffed.

"Wait say his last name again," Sensaina instructed.

"Shizuka,"Ms. Kimura said. She gasped in realization. stormed off and the girls followed. She went to Class B where Mr. Shizuka was grading papers. She grabbed a nearby ruler and snapped it in two.

"You! It was you who told me I shouldn't exist! I remember you now you loud-mouthed moron!" She said heaving in each breath. Mr. Shizuka smiled wryly.

"Glad you at least remembered. But I still feel the same way. Kimura,"He leaned in slightly closer,"You don't deserve to be a teacher." Ms. Kimura looked upset ,threw the broken rulers to the floor and ran off.

At Malevolent all of the Majors were standing in a dark,eerie with their attention all on a man standing before them. He had a muscular build under his suit and spiked,rugged hair. He was looking down at the Majors sternly.

"Hydra,you let the Pretty Cure live for another day and chose to bicker with another enemy.

"Yeah well this chick was like... insane," Hydra defended,checking her hair for split-ends.

"In fact all of you have went at least once and each of you showed up being defeated by the Pretty Cure." He pointed out.

"Let me go this time, I won't let them cleanse another Malvoid," Raika piped up.

"Alright fine. You go today,"He said.

"Trust me I won't screw up, Hirutaro," Raika said walking off.

"Sensaina this is bad-kore!"Doki said popping from Sensaina's bag.

"Her dreamstone was graying the entire time-desu!"Toki screamed.

"Let's just hope none of the Nightmare Majors show up," Jonetsu said. It looked like it was too late to hope for that either. Raika stood in front of Ms. Kimura probably just to examine her dreamstone.

"I'm not in the mood right now whoever you are," said,holding up her fists.

"A fight? Why not?" Raika lunged towards Ms. Kimura extending her leg to kick her. jumped up in good timing and threw a punch in Raika's direction. She was blocked and the two started blocking and throwing their fists at each other.

"Go Ms. Kimura!" Jonetsu cheered.

"Jonetsu are you sure this is safe?"Sensaina asked.

"Check her dreamstone,"Jonetsu instructed. Sensaina took a look. Her dreamstone took a halt from darkening.

"But will she be ok?" Sensaina questioned.

"Hey it's a surprise she can even fight in a skirt and high heels," Jonetsu stated. The two women prepared their fists for a final blow. But Raika's seemed more deathly as it shot electric sparks from it. It seemed Ms. Kimura didn't notice that Raika's fist was emitting sparks yet. They punched each in the stomach but it seemed Raika punched harder as Ms. Kimura was flung to the school's wall. Ms. Kimura was panting,desperately attempting to catch her breath.

"Playing dirty?"Ms. Kimura spat.

"Nope,just playing decently," Raika said,smiling maniacally. The words seemed to do the trick as 's completely corrupted dreamstone was taken by Raika. She pointed to Ms. Kimura's teacher edition textbook.

"Escape, Malvoid!" Raika called out.

"Malvoid!" The Malvoid cried. Now it was Sensaina and Jonetsu's problem.

"Transform-kore!"Doki yelled. They hid away from Raika to transform.

"Pretty Cure,Dream on!" They shouted. They transformed gracefully.

"Singing the everlasting melody,Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together,Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side together we are..Dream High Pretty Cure!"

"Pretty Cure, now how come you always show up in the nick of time when we summon a Malvoid?"Raika interrogated.

"We're psychic!" Matchmaker yelled.

"More like psychos,"Raika scoffed," Malvoid go!" The Malvoid opened itself up. Songstress threw herself to Malvoid. She slammed into one of the pages. As she nearly slid off the Malvoid closed itself on her hair.

"Now this is just unfair," Songstress declared. She loosened off and fell.

"Songstress,are you ok?" Matchmaker asked.

"Numbers are the enemy,'' Songstress warned before falling flat on her face.

"Idiot," Matchmaker sighed. She got Songstress to get up and help fight off the Malvoid again. Songstress and Matchmaker synchronized a kick slamming the Malvoid into the ground.

"Pretty Cure, Beloved Symphony!" The two cures shouted. Appearing before them were a large heart and G-clef and as they were hit,an array of music notes and hearts swirled around the Malvoid ready to cleanse it.

"Awake!" They shouted. The Malvoid was cleansed back into the textbook. Raika said nothing and disappeared. The girls detransformed quickly just in came Ms. Kimura woke up. She eventually came to.

"Girls I had the nuttiest dream, I was fighting this woman who looked liked a lightning bolt," She said hazily. She then sprang to her feet,"But it was heated and awesome and it gave me back my motivation!" She threw punches to the air.

"So you feel better now?" Sensaina asked.

"Oh yes,"Ms. Kimura said confidently. The next day when went out of the room to the office, she bumped into Mr. Shizuka outside her room. Sensaina and Jonetsu decided to spy on them.

"Still teaching,are we?" Mr. Shizuka asked.

"Hmph. Yep," Ms. Kimura said nonchalantly," Do you want to know why. Because you not the boss of me and you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do." Mr. Shizuka didn't show much of a reaction but then Ms. Kimura extended her arm swinging it quickly to Mr. Shizuka.

"Don't do it!" Sensaina yelled. Jonetsu took their heads down from the window. But all Ms. Kimura was going to do was shake his hand.

"I didn't hear a slapping sound, maybe didn't slap him," Jonetsu suggested.

"Or maybe she's one of those people who can slap silently," Sensaina wailed. Sensaina looked at 's duplicated dreamstone. It had a textbook on it. _We have six now_ _and eventually we'll have enough to do that big thing Doki was talking about._


	8. Gah! We got swapped!

Musical...Clash!"Cure Songstress yelled at a Malvoid. She and Cure Matchmaker were in the middle of a battle with a scissors created Malvoid.

Ignis wasn't far away as she was observing their battle.

"I guess this one will get beat any minute now," Ignis sighed. She glowered at Songstress and Matchmaker,using her ability to see dreamstones. She was fidgeting with her hands while examining their dreamstone,causing something abnormal to event. She had one of her hands in the shape of scissors,twirling it around. But if she concentrated, she realized she was able to make the Cures' dreamstone shift in their bodies. She decided to make a full turn of the hand and the two cures dreamstones were swapped. Ignis' eyes widened slightly but after nothing seemed to happen, she groaned in exasperation.

"Awake!"The two cures yelled. The Malvoid was cleansed yet Ignis seemed unimpressed.

"Yeah,okay great.I don't really care right now,"Ignis rambled as she left. The two cures received a duplicate dreamstone from the cleansed Malvoid. They de-transformed but as they did they realized something was very off.

"Sensaina,why am I looking at myself?" Jonetsu asked. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't but why on my side bangs on the wrong side?" Sensaina asked feeling the urge to correct it. She felt what she thought was her hair but noticed something was different. Her usually soft hair actually felt stiff like thread. She yanked out a strand to examine it. To her surprise,it was bright red and short.

"What the.." Sensaina trailed off in confusion,"Doki what happened?" Doki tilted her head to try and understand what she meant by 'happened'.

"I don't see anything wrong Jonetsu-kore,"Doki said.

"Sensaina asked you that,not me," Jonetsu said. Doki was too confused to say anything but it seemed Toki figured out what was happening.

"I believe you two switched-desu,"Toki said gravely. The two girls looked at each other in shock and confusement. Sensaina felt too awkward and a little bit unsafe in Jonetsu's body. She wasn't use to short hair that barely went past her shoulders. Jonetsu's appearance itself was much to flashy for Sensaina. She'd have to tone it down a bit to get into her little comfort zone. Jonetsu had a problem which the body she was swapped into too. For starters, she'd have to resist putting Sensaina's beloved chest length hair at scissor point. She also thought their would be a difference in the way people of different eye colors saw things. But no,to her disappointment Sensaina's sky blue eyes saw things the same way her natural amber eyes did.

"What can we do?" Sensaina asked.

"Hm, well what does that duplicated dreamstone look like-desu?"Toki asked.

"It has two arrows going in a circle," Sensaina lit up instantly,"Maybe this will help us go back to normal!" She took the dreamkeeper,held in her other hand and ,of course,wasn't use to looking at Jonetsu's burgundy heart decorated dreamkeeper as it made her momentarily confused.

"Specialize!"Sensaina yelled. A flash of light appeared and consumed the girls.

"Are they back-kore,"Doki asked hopefully.

"We just switched sides,"Jonetsu observed.

"Does that mean I have to go home like this?" Sensaina moaned.

"No, you'll have to go to my house like that," Jonetsu responded.

"I can't do that!" Sensaina wailed," I have so many nightly quirks and habits that need to be done at my house! Like I need a stuffed animal in my arms while I sleep, I need a cup of hot chocolate before bedtime.."

"How could people put up with you while traveling?" Jonetsu asked while Sensaina babbled.

"Just for one night, then we'll figure it out tomorrow-kore. Besides, its sunset time-kore," Doki pointed out.

"Alright,well.. you two are coming with me!" Sensaina said picking up Toki and Doki.

"Fine by me," Jonetsu said. The two switched keys just before they left each other.

"So you just twist right and pull,"Jonetsu said," Now how do you work this key?"

"Um, well I've...never used it," Sensaina confessed,"The door's always been open or I just knock!"

"Seriously?"Jonetsu yelled,"Fine I'll knock." She turned around and started to walk off.

"Jonetsu?" Sensaina called out. Jonetsu didn't turn back.

"What?" Jonetsu asked.

"I don't where your house is," Sensaina said sheepishly. Jonetsu groaned and turned back to escort Sensaina to her house for the night. When they got to her house, Jonetsu gave her a few tips about her behavior at home and her family.

"Alright, at home I'm super reserved and I'm always up in my room. My dad's an accountant so he comes home at decent times. His name is Taiki Hihoshi but I just called him dad. Then there's my mom who's always painting up in her 'special study' I call her mother and her name is Makka Hihoshi."

" Wait, _the _Makka Hihoshi?" Sensaina questioned. The name Makka Hihoshi belonged to a famous international modern painter. Her art work was consider a treasure to Kiirohikari yet, no one's ever actually seen the woman herself,"I get to meet Makka Hihoshi?"

"Yeah,yeah. Try not to make a big deal out of it. Remember, she's just my mom," Jonetsu advised.

"Yeah,but she's not my mom!" Sensaina stated. Jonetsu sighed.

"Just try not to make me look like an idiot,got it?" Jonetsu said. Sensaina nodded. Jonetsu turned and walked off.

"Good luck!" Sensaina cheered. Sensaina walked into Jonetsu's large house,which she probably only afford on the behalf of her mother and brilliant artistic skills. It was quite luxurious with velvety designed walls and extravagant furniture with an expensive looking chandelier that pretty much tied the room together. She walked slowly around the room,unsure whether or not to expect an army of maids pop out of nowhere ready to greet her. No maids it seemed, but there was a long stairway in the corner of the room.

"Must be where my room is,"Sensaina gazed. She reluctantly walked up the long flight of stairs, dazzled by all of Makka's artwork nailed to the walls. She eventually found Jonetsu's room. It felt quite like a rich-kid wonderland. She had the same velvety wallpaper like the living room and her room was extremely organized. She had a walk in wardrobe cluttered with expensive yet dainty even had a chalice filled with rubies!She fell onto Jonetsu's queen-sized bed with satin crimson comforters,still in awe of the room before her.

"Can I live here-desu?"Toki asked.

"You hate Jonetsu-kore,"Doki pointed out. Toki slumped in agreement.

"She never told me she was a rich kid," Sensaina said. She decided to snoop around in Jonetsu desk drawers to ease her mind. She didn't find anything but a photograph that looked very old. It was a picture of a six-year old Jonetsu grinning while holding up a paired of colorful that seemed to used to be white..

"The day mom let me spice up her shoes," Sensaina read from the back of the looked at the day the picture was taken. March fourteenth. That was today's date. Sensaina tried to make herself comfortable at Jonetsu and it was surprisingly easy to do so. Meanwhile at Sensaina's house, Jonetsu was suffering a mental meltdown.

"Her room just had to be a disaster today," Jonetsu said as her mouth twitched," She couldn't mind it if I clean it for her,right?" She downstairs to find a broom a dustpan in the kitchen since she saw one there earlier. But she saw one of Sensaina's sisters downstairs making dinner.

"Hey Miyako, or Minako," Jonetsu greeted,keeping her head down.

"Are they coming down?" The woman asked. Her voice sounded much older than the first time she heard them.

"Gag! That's her mother? So young-looking!" Jonetsu thought. The woman had the Utahime trait in her aparrently,owning lavender hair and blue eyes. Her hair was waist-length and she was shockingly short. She could've easily pulled off being one of her firstborns if she didn't speak.

"Um, mother. Where's the dustpan and broom?" Jonetsu asked.

"What ever happened to 'mom'? And it's by the table in the livingroom,"Sensaina's mother responded.

"Thanks and where's dad?" Jonetsu asked.

"Ha, Yamato's probably at some Italian bistro taking a break from work, why?"Sensaina's mother asked.

"Uh no reason," Jonetsu said. She took the broom and dustpan and headed up to Sensaina's bedroom. She slumped sitting onto Sensaina's single bed.

"Her dad works overseas?" Jonetsu asked aloud. The next day,the two cures planned to meet each where they got swapped. Sensaina was rummaging through Jonetsu's wardrobe hoping she had something comfortable for her. Eventually,she came across a two-toned violet and pink frilly shirt with that went up to her forearm.

"Wonder why she never wore this," Sensaina asked,slipping it of the hanger. At Sensaina's house Jonetsu woke up promptly and early as her usual. She already saw most of Sensaina clothes and they were all too plain and boring for someone like her. Even Sensaina's cheap trinkets couldn't work magic on these clothes. In the closet she found a cardboard box with a label on it that read 'MiMi's hand-me-downs'. She felt excitement well up in her since these were most likely high-fashion modelesque garments that Sensaina was probably too 'insecure' to even

touch. She ripped open the box,astonished by the decorated,detailed,flashy outfits she stumbled upon in this box.

"Now, we're talking!" Jonetsu exclaimed taking out several shirts from the box. When they went to meet each other,people who recognized the girls looked at them with confusion,knowing those weren't the clothes they would usually wear. Sensaina shrieked as she saw her body in one of her sisters' sleeveless shirts and miniskirts.

"What... are you wearing," Sensaina said in complete shock. Jonetsu looked at her body head to toe,giving a simple "Tsk" as her reaction.

"That shirt's the last thing I'd wear in public," Jonetsu said.

"Why?" Sensaina said,twirling around in the shirt.

"Because my mom gave it to me," She responded. Sensaina was a bit surprised Jonetsu was so cold to her mother. When they got to the exact spot, they were spotted by a young girl who swarmed towards them.

"You're... Jonetsu Hihoshi,right?"The young girl asked. She seemed about a year younger than the girls. She wore her chestnut shaded hair in buns at the side of her head and outfitted herself in a girly top with a butterfly on it and shorts,"I'm Kiku and I'm a big fan of your mother's work."

Jonetsu rolled her eyes and let Sensaina respond.

"Yup,that's me!"She attempted to make herself sound like Jonetsu.

"Well,can I get your mother's autograph?" Kiku said glazing her eyes on Sensaina. It seemed Jonetsu saw this coming. Sensaina didn't want to let this girl down though.

"Sure! Let's go to my house!" Sensaina encouraged. The three of them went to the mansion-like house.

"Do you really want to set this girl up for disappointment,"Jonetsu whispered to Sensaina.

"Oh,come on. It's just one hopeful girl," Sensaina said,"Now who would say no to her?"

"My mom would,"Jonetsu said in her head.

"So..what does your mom look like?" Kiku asked. Sensaina froze up.

"_Come to think of it,I don't know either."_Sensaina thought. She never got to see Ms. Makka because she was always in her painting study.

"Um,well, Sensaina over her is really descriptive so she should explain,"Sensaina encouraged.

"You want descriptive? You got it," Jonetsu thought,"Well she's of pale skin that makes her look like some sort of vampire because she doesn't get out enough. She's also got a hunch back with blood-red hair and super icy blue eyes that reap into your soul!"Jonetsu explained. She was freaking out Kiku and even Sensaina.

"You're making yo-my mom sound like a monster!"Sensaina shouted,comforting a teary-eyed Kiku.

"She _is _a monster," Jonetsu said her head. They eventually got to Jonetsu's abode. They came in and went to the door of Makka's study.

"Um,mom?" Sensaina nervously called out.

"What?" A snappy voice responded.

"Can we come in?"

"Who's we?"

"Um, me,my friend Sensaina, and this girl we just met, Kiku."

"Only you come in." _Score! Now I finally get to see her! _She slowly opened the door that lead to Makka's study. As she walked in,the first thing that caught her eye was the immense amount of paintings hung from the walls. It was cluttered and messy making it no wonder that Jonetsu rarely went in here. In the middle of the room was a woman sitting at a desk,mesmerized in completing whatever she was doing. Surprisingly, Jonetsu wasn't lying about her mother's pale skin and dark crimson hair with icy blue eyes.

"What is it?" Makka asked,her gaze stuck on the painting she was working on.

"Um, well Kiku wants an autograph from you," Sensaina said. Makka took a pause from her painting.

"Tell her I said no," Makka said flatly.

"But, this one seems to really admire you," Sensaina encouraged.

"I. Don't. Care," Makka said. Sensaina walked out of the room in defeat.

"She said no,"Sensaina said hanging her head down.

"That's it," Jonetsu said. She slammed open the doors letting Kiku get a full glance of the woman she idolized.

"Is it really worth it acting like a spoiled brat just because you don't want to sign for name for just one kid?"Jonetsu yelled. Makka didn't give off much of a reaction and resumed painting. She walked off reluctantly,unable to be in the same room as her mother for another second.

"Where's Kiku?" Jonetsu asked.

"She ran off,let's go find her,"Sensaina suggested. They went outside where they found Kiku confronted by Ignis.

"My mother says to pick the very best one and this one is it!" Ignis incanted,stealing Kiku's dreamstone,"Appear,Malvoid!" She pointed a nearby water fountain. The girls went back into the house and both nodded. They reached for their dreamkeepers and dreamstones.

"Wait a minute, this is my dreamstone," Sensaina said while she held Jonetsu's Dreamkeeper.

"So if we just.." Jonetsu started. She and Sensaina swapped dreamkeepers and attempted to transform.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" They incanted as glittery lights began to enclose around them.

"Singing the everlasting melody,Cure Songstress!" Songstress shouted.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Guardian of Dreams side by side together we are... Dream High Pretty Cure!" They introduced.

"We're back to normal!" Songstress exclaimed,no longer able to look at herself.

"So that was the problem the entire time?" Matchmaker asked while Songstress was hugging herself. They heard a wild cackle come from outside.

"Where are those Pretty Cure?" Ignis said menacingly.

"We're right here!"They both said.

"Oh great, Malvoid attack!" Ignis commanded. The Malvoid sprayed water at Matchmaker and Songstress who were a bit amused by this Malvoid.

"Is that really all this one does?" Matchmaker questioned,giggling. The Malvoid whirled around recklessly lie it didn't care who it was shooting at. It even shot Ignis!

"Hey watch it! I don't want to be turned into charcoal!"Ignis yelled.

"All we really need is a shield," Matchmaker murmured. She took grasp of Songstress' hand.

"What are you doing?" Songstress asked.

"Just follow my lead!" Matchmaker instructed.

"Pretty Cure! Double Bubble Cover!" They yelled. Suddenly the Malvoid was encircled into a red and violet bubble unable to escape. It thrashed for a little while and sprayed as much as it can but eventually gave up. The girls snapped and the Malvoid was freed from the bubble.

" Pretty Cure, Heartless Resonance!" The girls cried surrounding the tired-out Malvoid with hearts and music notes.

"Awake!" They yelled. They Malvoid was purified and turned back into a water fountain.

"I got splashed with water," Ignis hissed before disappearing. Kiku's duplicated dreamstone materialized before them.

"Is that.. your mom's autograph?"Songstress asked.

"Looks like it," Matchmaker said nonchalantly. They detransformed. The next day at school they felt even better that they were back to normal.

"I'm glad we didn't get swapped during a school day!" Jonetsu declared.

"Yeah,because then I wouldn't get to enjoy,"Sensaina started as her eyes were glazing over the nearby Hideki. He noticed her staring and waved at her. She looked like she was about to faint.

"You're hopeless," Jonetsu scolded catching Sensaina. But she couldn't help falling for a cute guy like him!


	9. No way, I won't act!

Sensaina eyelids were growing heavier and heavier as last period's class went on.

"And class, before I even think of dismissing you," Ms. Kimura started, " I want to remind you all that the Drama club's auditions for Midsummer's Night Dream will be taking place this afternoon." Jonetsu's face was lightning up with eagerness and hope whilst Sensaina's had slammed into her desk.

"Utahime!" Ms. Kimura snapped.

"I'm up don't worry," She said hazily. As the bell rang, most kids fled the class. Sensaina was going to be one of them but Jonetsu held her back.

"Let's audition for the play!" Jonetsu exclaimed.

"Since when are you into Shakespeare?" Sensaina questioned.

"I've always loved the spoken word, the acting,the emotions!" Jonetsu gushed. She was starting to sound cheesy.

"Yeah, well count me out," Sensaina said. Sensaina could never been an actor for the play, let alone audition. It was one of the things her introvertedness restrained her from doing.

"Please! I mean look," Jonetsu flipped out a script for the play, making Sensaina wonder why she had that on hand," I could play the beautiful, blonde Helena and you would be the short brunette, Hermia."

" You're not blonde and I'm guessing you've never acted a day in your life, So why try now?" Sensaina interrogated.

"Why try now? Sensaina that's not the Pretty Cure motto!" Jonetsu countered.

"Keep it down when you talk about Pretty Cure and since when do we have a motto?" Sensaina whispered.

"It's not a motto-It's an oath engraved into our hearts that say 'You never know until you try!'" She was starting to sound even more cheesy.

"I'm not going," Sensaina declared.

"I didn't want to do this but," Jonetsu began. She took hold of one of Sensaina's twin tails and dragged her to the auditions.

"Are you really doing this?" Sensaina asked flatly.

"You can read while we're walking there, I've already memorized Helena's lines," Jonetsu gloated. While Sensaina was reading, Jonetsu was imagining herself with a long, blond wig for when she retrieved the part of Helena. When they got to the Drama club,where the auditions were being held,they waited in line to audition for a short while.

"Why couldn't they use people from the Drama club as actors for the play?" Sensaina asked

"Oh dear naive Sensaina. You haven't been at this school long enough to know," Jonetsu said. Confused by Jonetsu's response, Sensaina kept her mouth shut until it was their turn to audition. In the room where the auditions were actually held the was a dark haired boy sitting behind the table with a stern expression.

"W-w-w-we're auditioning for Hermena and Helia-I mean Hermia and Helena," Sensaina stuttered. She felt so nervous around this boy but she didn't know why. The boy was unamused by Sensaina's flustering.

"We'll need you to read Lysander's lines from Act 3," Jonetsu said. The boy nodded and flipped open a script in front of him.

"You thief of love! What have you came into the night and craftily steal away my partner's love for me?"Sensaina read from the script. She had to admit, she was doing better than expected. She thought she was going to stumble on the ancient script. The boy cleared his throat and began to read.

"Get gone, you dwarf!" The boy read from the script. His voice was smooth and captivating and it would leave an audience wanting more.

"Nay do not leave, this coil is all your fault!" Sensaina recited.

"I won't stay in this crust-" Jonetsu began.

"Curst," Sensaina corrected.

"I've seen enough," The boy said in what appeared to be his normal voice. They walked out of the room. Sensaina looked intimidated while Jonetsu seemed overly-confident.

"We so got those parts!'' Jonetsu grinned.

"But you messed up a line," Sensaina pointed out," By the way, who was that kid?"

"That's Mitaro. He's the Drama Club's president," Jonetsu responded.

"He's really a good actor. He should cast himself as Lysander!"

"He probably already has." The cast for the play was posted in the Drama club the next day. Jonetsu was filled with excitement believing she would be casted as Helena. Even Sensaina fell some excitement in her, since she also believed she did well. They looked at the long sheet of characters posted on the wall. Sensaina looked at who was casted as Hermia. Surprise and confusion filled her as she found out.

"I got casted as Hermia?" Sensaina exclaimed.

"That's great!" Jonetsu cheered," I bet I got Helena!"They looked to who was as Helena. Sensaina cringed and Jonetsu cracked her fists in pent-anger.

"Damn it!" Jonetsu groaned as she ripped up the script she kept at hand. Sensaina looked through the entire cast.

"Jonetsu, you did get cast as something else,"Sensaina said.

"Really? Am I am the mature Hippolyta? Or maybe as one of the super cute fairies?"

"Um, you might want to look for yourself." Jonetsu took a look at the cast page for her name. Eventually, she found it.

"Bottom?! Of all characters?! But that's supposed to be played by a guy!" Jonetsu yelled,"Let's go find Mitaro." She was pulling up one of her sleeves and breathing furious through her nose.

"Wait there. We can ask him to change your part during the cast meeting today,"Sensaina struggled to keep Jonetsu in place. Jonetsu finally agreed and they went off to class. After school, when the meeting took place, Sensaina was thinking about if she should let herself act in this play or back out. She didn't really know if she actually had stage fright or not and she didn't want to find out the hard way. It was also Jonetsu's fault she was stuck with the part. As she went in, she saw the entire cast and it looked like she was late.

"Did I come late?" Sensaina asked.

"No, we're waiting for one more member of the cast," Kotone,the girl who was casted as Helena beamed. They all sat in a circle and had scripts in their hands. Sensaina didn't know any of the cast, so she sat beside Kotone since she seemed so friendly. Sensaina acted as the others and looked at her lines and the brief description of her character. All it said was 'lover of Lysander'. Sensaina was reddening as she remembered that Mitaro was casted as Lysander. It would be too awkward for her acting like she loved Mitaro when she had a crush on Hideki.

"Who are we waiting for?" Sensaina asked, breaking the tension. As she said that Mitaro and Jonetsu bursted through opposite doors of the room.

"Now that everyone's here," Mitaro said coldly. Jonetsu was angrily glaring at Mitaro but he didn't seem to take notice in her. Jonetsu sat down beside Sensaina and opened up her ripped up and stapled script.

"We'll do a brief introduction before we start rehearsing," Mitaro explained," And I will start. I don't like a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream but my future reality. I intend to kill a certain someone." Sensaina squeaked in surprise and fear. The rest of the cast gave him applause. Sensaina was confused. Kotone leaned over to her.

"When you give your introduction, you use quotes from your favorite tv show so we can see how well of an actor you are," She explained.

"Hermia, your turn," Mitaro instructed. She squeaked again.

"Um, well, uh," She stood up and improvised," The pretty sailor-suited guardian of love and justice and in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" The cast was applauding and laughing and Sensaina's introduction. Sensaina sat back down reddening intensively. Jonetsu and the rest of the cast delivered decent introductions and so they didn't get to rehearse at all. The next morning, Sensaina walked to school with Hideki. She was stunningly tranquil around him now. Probably either his looks toned down or she got used to them.

"He's seems so bossy and he only calls us by the role we have. Could you imagine how annoying it would've been to be called 'Hermia' for an hour?" Sensaina complained," I think I'll just quit."

"What if I come watch it?" Hideki asked. Sensaina blushed. "Then will you stay in it?"

"Well I don't know, maybe, if it I,"Sensaina rambled. Hideki laughed a little and Sensaina blushed more. As they got into the school they saw a distressed Kotone standing by Mitaro.

"Lysander, I mean Mitaro. Is there something wrong?" Sensaina asked rushing up to him.

"It's nothing really. Just two of our fairies and one of our clowns dropped out on us," Kotone said gravely.

"We might have to double up on roles or just completely omit the three roles," Mitaro said to himself. Sensaina disappointedly walked up to a nearby Jonetsu ready to tell her about the play's dilemma.

"A few people have dropped out of the play already," Sensaina said hanging her head.

" That was expected," Jonetsu said uninterestedly.

"What?"

" Every year the drama club starts production on a play. Then about a week later, they all quit, except for that Kotone girl, because Mitaro's a jerk," Jonetsu explained.

"Well, that's horrible," Sensaina remarked as she stopped walking," This year I swear we will put on this play or my alter ego isn't.." She lowered her voice to a whisper," Cure Songstress!"

"Yeah well how are you going to find new cast members?" Jonetsu asked. Sensaina put her thinking face on.

"We'll recruit Kintsuki and Meihime!" Somehow their two friends decided to be actresses in the play. Kotone was pleased to hear this and even Mitaro seem be to be thankful for the girls recasting the parts. They rehearsed after school but even then Mitaro started to cause commotion.

"Bottom, you missed a line," Mitaro said. Jonetsu looked slightly agitated because of Mitaro.

"I'd rather be called Jonetsu," Jonetsu said. Mitaro rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like your character right now,you know. I casted you as Bottom only because you're both cocky and immature," Mitaro said cynically.

"Well it's funny. The actor/director can barely keep his cast following him without ticking them off," Jonetsu jeered. She threw open the doors of the room and lead herself straight out. The cast also heard her say "Jerk!" Mitaro didn't bother to run after her and continued with the script. When practice was over he held Sensaina back.

"Do you think, I really angered her?" He asked timidly.

"Well she didn't call you a jerk for no good reason," Sensaina said, starting to sound like Jonetsu. She sighed greatly."But I can try persuade her to stay in the play." Mitaro smiled shyly as a way of thanks to her. But even she knew trying to get her back would be impossible. She also wondered a little bit why he would even want her back. Jonetsu was hard to work with, high-maintenance, and demanding. Sorta like him. She went out of the Drama to search for her doubtful fellow actor. Only to find her laying right outside out the room snacking on her leftovers from lunch.

"What are you doing?" Sensaina asked as Jonetsu stuffed handfuls of colorful gumdrops in her mouth.

"Chilling out," She incomprehensibly said.

"Why out here?" Sensaina reluctantly asked. It was pretty immature of her to storm off only just to lay outside of the room.

"I didn't feel like walking very far," She shrugged. By now, she seemed to have cooled down.

"Well since you seem calm now, would you like to take your role back?"

"Why should I?" Sensaina couldn't think of a good while true reason so of course she needed to exaggerate.

"Because Mitaro has a crush on you," Sensaina whispered.

"Really?" Jonetsu asked, attempting to sound impassive.

"Why else would he asked me to get you back?" Jonetsu walked into the Drama room aloofly with Sensaina following. But immediately as she saw Mitaro she dashed towards and flung her arms around.

"I'll be Bottom!" She exclaimed, while Mitaro was fiercely crimsoned.

"Don't tell me she got eventually got a crush on him," Sensaina moaned. The cast all tried to co-operate and they assumingly succeeded. They created perfect back drops and dainty props and everyone memorizedtheir lines. Eventually the night of the play came before them. The cast seemed to be choked with anxiety considering this was the first play the club actually got to preform.

"There's no way we can screw up, we've been practicing for,like, ever!" Jonetsu reassured Mitaro.

"I guess," He shrugged awkwardly.

"Nope you _know,_" Jonetsu winked to him. She went back stage and interacted with her fellow actors.

"Do you have the butterflies?" Jonetsu asked Kotone.

"Not really. I'm just surprised Mitaro kept hold of this group for so long,"Kotone said examining her fingertips.

"Come to think of it. You never have actually quit on any of his plays," Jonetsu remarked," Is it because of a one-sided romance?"

"No way. See, his dad's a famous director and if he ever saw me preform then I could be a star. If it wasn't for his dad I'd be long gone by now," Kotone said snidely. Unknown to them, Mitaro heard everything she had just said. Elsewhere, Sensaina was doing one last costume fitting for the wedding scene.

"Turn," The costume designer,who was no more than a meek glasses girl, commanded. Sensaina turned as told to. "Alright, go into your first gown and break a leg!" Sensaina looked down at the dress again still gaping at the docile, but extravagant dress upon her.

"Why can't I dress like Hermia all the time?" She asked herself.

"Personally, I think you look more like Sleeping Beauty," A familiar woman's voice echoed. Sensaina spun around seeing Hydra levitating in the room.

"This isn't Sleeping Beauty. This is a Midsummer's Night Dream," Sensaina corrected.

""But I like Sleeping Beauty more. As a matter of fact," Hydra began. She twirled her finger and snapped and suddenly Sensaina grew drowsy and Hydra disappeared.

"We have to find Jonetsu-kore!" Doki said,appearing out of Sensaina's bag. She and Toki went off to the theatre looking for the red-headed girl.

Hydra appeared in front of Mitaro.

"It's always fun to take the dreamstone of a brash boy," She taunted as she took his dreamstone," Escape, Malvoid!" She pointed to the script.

"Malvoid!" It yelled shooting dark rings to cast knocking all but Jonetsu out.

"This isn't good," Jonetsu said as Doki and Toki hovered beside her," I'll transform ,you two wake up Sensaina with these." She opened up her bag handing them a can of ice cubes.

"How will _these_ work-desu?" Toki frowned. Jonetsu leaned in to whisper.

"Dump them in her dress," She ordered. They nodded and went back to Sensaina. She took out her dreamkeeper.

"Pretty Cure,Dream on!" She shouted as she insert her dreamstone into the Dreamkeeper. She pleasured into her transformation.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" She announced.

"Malvoid frequency go!" Hydra commanded. The Malvoid produced more dark rings and everyone fell into despair.

"Now this really isn't good," Matchmaker said. She looked at her palms warily."It won't be any good to try Lovesick Barrage either." Her fingers were involuntarily fidgeting wildly,"Have to try something." She darted into the line of rings even though it was risky.

"Pretty Cure,Rhapsody Halo!" She jumped out of the rings and a reddish pink ring encircled through the dark rings.

"Looks likes a huge bracelet," Matchmaker remarked, tilting her head.

"It really does," Hydra agreed," Either way,Now's your chance, Malvoid!" The Malvoid ran up to her and rendered her defenseless.

"Pretty Cure, Melody Ring!" A familiar voice chimed. A violet ring trapped the Malvoid. Cure Songstress leaped down to Matchmaker. The Malvoid flailed around and Songstress was forced to manipulate the ring to hold it back.

"Do it Matchmaker!" Songstress shouted. Matchmaker nodded.

"Pretty Cure, Heartless Beating!" She yelled. The crimson big heart materialized and she punched it letting it burst into loads of hearts.

"Awake!" She yelled. The Malvoid was purified, making Hydra leave in a huff. A duplicated dreamstone appeared and fell into Matchmaker's cupped hands. It had a picture of two masks. One that was smiling and one that frowned.

"Drama kids," She said as they both detransformed. Backstage, when everyone came to, Mitaro felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry for being so commanding and all," He said indifferently. They accepted his apology and went on with the play. The play was a success needless to say.

"Bravo!" The cast cheered to Mitaro. He smile was shy but one could tell he appreciated the praise," Jonetsu, Sensaina?" The girls were shocked he used their real names. He held up two pink roses as a way of thanks.

"You're welcome Mitaro!" Jonetsu gushed as she tightly hugged him. He reddened again and Sensaina laughed at the two.


	10. Twofaced or split down the middle?

"Why does your bento always looks so delicious?" Jonetsu complained. Sensaina's mouth twitched as she was reminded of why she had such great bento.

"Sensaina, we're super sorry we woke you up so early!" Minako had chimed this morning.

"So we made you our ultra special gourmet bento for you as our apology!" Miyako had chirped. Sensaina was grateful that she had older sisters but a lot of the time, she just wished they could care less.

"You really don't want to know," Sensaina advised. She looked up to the clear blue sky above her,exhaling in the beautiful day. As she looked around her surroundings, she saw a girl with ink-blue, highly worn pigtails in solitude. She wasn't in Sensaina's class but she had seen the girl around before.

"Oh, why does she sit alone?" Sensaina asked,looking in the direction of the girl. Jonetsu grimaced as she looked at at the girl.

"That's Tsukihara Yuhino. Nobody sits with her," Jonetsu said.

"That's mean, how about we go talk to her?" Sensaina suggested. Jonetsu shook her in disapproval.

"She's kind of..weird," Jonetsu said blandly. Sensaina gripped Jonetsu's hand and Jonetsu reluctantly walked behind her friend. They walked up to the girl who didn't even look up as they were in front of her.

"Ms. Yuhino? Hi, I'm Sensaina and she's Jonetsu and we wanted to know if we could have lunch with you?" Sensaina asked. Yuhino simply for a few moments she smiled to the girls.

"Sure," Yuhino said. She seemed nicer than she appeared,considering her an outcast.

"Why do you always sit alone?" Sensaina asked. As she said that,Jonetsu motioned her to stop talking.

"Nobody really gets me," Yuhino shrugged. A sly, cynical half-grin quickly showed up on her face," Then again, it's not you morons would understand me either." Sensaina was stunned Yuhino would say such a thing but Jonetsu just sighed heavily.

"Why would you say that?" Sensaina asked in genuine confusion. If was as if Yuhino had an evil twin who said all her nasty thoughts for her. Yuhino looked confused too and even innocent.

"Did I say something?" Yuhino said in a strange angelic tone.

"You just called us morons!" Sensaina nearly shouted. Yuhino scrutinized her eyes to Sensaina but eventually it seemed she realized what was going on.

"My apologies on behalf of what she said," Yuhino sheepishly smiled.

"She?" Sensaina asked.

" My twin, Luna. You see, when we were born Luna died in my mom's stomach and the remains of her, as in her brain was implanted into me," Yuhino explained. Sensaina looked to Jonetsu who was flashing her an 'I told you so!' look and she turned back to Yuhino. Sensaina looked at the girl astonishingly unsure of what to say.

"That's sounds.. stunning," Sensaina improvised. Jonetsu was right, the girl was weird.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over to my house today? My mom's a beautician and she has her shift shortened!" Yuhino said.

"Sure, we can come over," Sensaina said. Jonetsu shook her head violently this time. When Yuhino left, Jonetsu yanked Sensaina's twintail to whisper in her ear.

" There is no way I'm going to that psycho's house!" Jonetsu yelled in Sensaina's ear. Sensaina rubbed her ear in discomfort.

"I'm not good at saying no," Sensaina stated.

"But she scares me!'' Jonetsu whined.

"So do you want me to tell the rest of the class that mighty Jonetsu is scared of an innocent, two-faced girl?" Sensaina contradicted without realizing.

"Ok then. Let me be murdered by 'Luna'," Jonetsu bunnyquoted.

"She's not going to murder you," Sensaina assured. After school, they all took a long walk to her house.

"Um, Yuhino how far do you live?" Jonetsu asked, eyeing their unfamiliar environment.

"It's only a few more minutes from here. Are you getting tired?" Yuhino asked.

"It's not me who's getting tired," Jonetsu said as she looked towards Sensaina. She was slower than the rest of them and breathing heavily with her twintails beginning to droop.

"I'm exhausted," Sensaina panted. Jonetsu fished out a bottle filled with a pink liquid inside and handed it to Sensaina. Sensaina lit up and greedily took long and large gulps from the bottle. They got to her house which seemed pretty second-class. It's interior was painted pink, yes pink, and was scented heavily with perfume. Jonetsu gagged as she took in the strong odor.

"How can your dad stand the smell?" Jonetsu coughed.

"Dad's never really home. He's an overseas worker," Yuhino said.

"So is mine!" Sensaina said surprised.

"Your last name's Utahime,right? I think my father might just be working with yours," Yuhino said. Sensaina's eyes widen with disbelief. She was starting to grow fond of Yuhino now, since they both haven't their father in their households. Yuhino gave them a mini-tour of her house and it seemed to be much more ordinary than she was. She finally came to a room with bright pink door with fake diamonds studded onto it.

"Now here's is the best part," Yuhino said. She opened the door, revealing a large and somewhat busy beauty salon. The entire salon seemed to be a pink palace filled with women caked with makeup.

"I think I'm going blind!" Jonetsu yelled, shielding her eyes from the bright florescent pink lights. Yuhino chuckled at Jonetsu's dismay. She saw her mother doing a thin and tall woman's nails. Yuhino ran up to her mother grabbing her two new made friends.

"Mom, mom!" Yuhino yelled, "I made two friends today!" She held up Sensaina and Jonetsu's hands, exhibiting that it was them. Her mother smiled softly and beamed towards the three of them, her hazelnut shaded eyes emitting pleasure.

"I'll be with you three in a moment. Yuhino go get them snacks from the kitchen," Her mother instructed. She did as her mother told her and pulled her friends towards the kitchen. Sensaina and Jonetsu awkwardly tried to make themselves at home. A few minutes later, Yuhino's mother showed up.

"So enchanting to meet friends of Yuhino!" Her mother gushed. She sounded like upperclass woman but that was probably because she hung around them everyday.

"Yeah we'll we're Sensaina and Jonetsu," Sensaina said feeling out of place.

"Yuhino, can you close the salon for me?" Her mother asked. Yuhino nodded and darted towards the salon's entrance. Her mother placed her hands in her lap and stared into the lap awkwardly.

"So, have you met Luna?" She asked. The girls looked surprised that she even knew about her but eventually figured since it was her mom.

"Yeah, just today," Sensaina said. Her mother exhaled loudly in relief.

"At least I don't have to tell these ones about her," She said.

"So, is it true you were suppose to have twins but the first twin died?" Jonetsu asked curiously. Yuhino's mother still looked down at her lap, pushing away the the stray clumps of her dark apricot hair behind her ear.

"Yep. And ever since the day I told her about 'Luna', she began to treat her as an imaginary friend and now her second self,"Her mother confessed," But I do want to try something this psychologist told me about. What we can do is find out what she thinks 'Luna' looks like and then find someone willing to pretend to be 'Luna'. Then, 'Luna' can say she's going away for awhile and maybe that will make her stop being so...bipolar."

Sensaina and Jonetsu looked at each other and it seemed they had the same thought in mind. After a few more minutes at Yuhino's house, they to Sensaina's to share their plan with Toki and Doki.

"Toki, are you able to turn into _any _human being?" Jonetsu asked. Toki looked at her puzzled and then attempted to turn into another human. After a blue light shined and blinded the girls, Toki's human form showed up. The girls sighed.

"Here, try this-kore," Doki said, holding out the drama dreamstone. Sensaina took out her dreamstone and directed it to Toki.

"Specialize!" She shouted. Toki morphed into a copy of Sensaina. The girls marveled at Toki's appearance.

"Great now all we have to do is make her look like Luna!" Sensaina exclaimed.

"Wait a minute..did we ever find out what Luna looked like?" Jonetsu questioned.

"Darn it!"Sensaina interjected.

"You can always try saying the girl's name and then specialize," Toki suggested.

"Alright. Luna Tsukihara, specialize!" Sensaina yelled. This time,it seemed they got it right. Toki was transformed into a teenaged girl with magnificent coraled tone waves of hair that gradiented into an apricot shade like her mother. She had umber eyes and wore a lavender and gold dress with a bright orange headband.

"Wow, so this is what 'Luna' looks like," Sensaina remarked.

"Well, according to Yuhino," Jonetsu pointed out. The next day, Sensaina and Jonetsu took 'Luna' out and invited Yuhino over. As Yuhino saw the girl she screamed and rushed towards me.

"This isn't happening, I'm going nuts!" Yuhino astonished.

"_Going _nuts?" Jonetsu implied. Yuhino hugged 'Luna' like a koala and wouldn't let go, believing she was reunited with her dead twin.

"Oh Luna, we have so much catching up to do!" Yuhino exclaimed. 'Luna' politely pushed Yuhino off of her and let some enthusiasm pour out.

"We sure do! But right now, all I want is fun!"Luna' exclaimed taking Yuhino by the arm.

* * *

At Malevolent,though, fun was the last thing the Majors were having. They were keeping an eye on Yuhino and her dreamstone taking note on weak it was and letting their spiteful thoughts flourish.

"A child psychopath? Interesting," Ignis remarked, laying down a pillar whilst watching the pillar.

"Being bipolar doesn't make one a psychopath," Raika said in her indifferent tone.

"Well, you snooze, you lose so bye ladies," Hydra said as she walked out.

"You just wait a... you just wait now!" The noisy,unpleasant voice of Tsuchiyo echoed. He stomped towards her and hastily lifted her by her waist.

"You take my turn last time!" Tsuchiyo complained. Hydra seemed unamused as she rolled her eyes.

"Your turn? Oh I didn't realize we were playing hopscotch on the playground," She hissed. She cannoned upwards and threw herself out of Tsuchiyo's deathly grip.

"But fine you can go," She said. Tsuchiyo grinned in a maniacal fashion as he disappeared.

"Somebody needs get him a dictionary," Hydra scoffed.

* * *

"Doki what's wrong?" Sensaina asked noticing displeasure on Doki's face.

"It's just that Yuhino don't seem too happy with 'Luna'" Doki sulked.

"What are you talking about she's having a blast,"Sensaina said.

"Check her dreamstone-kore!" Doki said. Sensaina took a view of her dreamstone. It was a twisted black that was mixed with grey. At this point,it could become Malevolent's property at any moment.

"Can we do anything to purify it now?" Sensaina asked.

"Nope!" A loud voice cried. Tsuchiyo stood up at the top of tree, which who made one wonder why the branches weren't snapping.

"Brace yourself, he might jump-kore!" Doki advised. Tsuchiyo scowled at Doki's advice but still jumped from the trees anyway.

"Leave me and my sister alone!" Yuhino shouted, standing in between 'Luna' and Tsuchiyo.

"That not your sister! She reeks of blue fairy!" Tsuchiyo yelled. It was surprising for a dimwit like him to catch on so quickly," Appear, Malvoid!" Yuhino let out a scream before her dreamstone was taken. She fell to the ground trapped into the malicious cage of her dark intent. Tsuchiyo made a Malvoid out of a clock on a nearby tower. Sensaina and Jonetsu, already of out earshot, readied themselves to transform.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" They yelled. They transformed into their cure forms, glitter and all.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Cure Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Cure Matchmaker announced.

"Guardians of Dreams, side by side. Together we are Pretty Cure Dream High!"

"Hey this time we rhymed," Songstress pointed out. Matchmaker shook her head and went off without Songstress. The Pretty Cure saw a demorphed Toki hopping around wildly, unsure where to go. Tsuchiyo was readying himself for another one of his earthquakes. Matchmaker kicked him hard enough to prevent his earthquake while Songstress transported Toki somewhere safe.

"My shoes made of real gold! So my shoes keep me from cold!"Tsuchiyo sang noisily as he repeatedly stamped the ground.

"We can't land an attack!" Matchmaker yelled. Songstress fell into a tree as Tsuchiyo created earthquakes.

Songstress cringed,"Oh no, don't fall now Songstress." Ultimately, she fell from the tree, knocking herself unconscious.

"Songstress please get up quickly," A distressed and sweet voice called for her.

"Where...am I in my sub-conscience?" Songstress asked hazily. The area around her was of a mellow tone,like a sunset. A girl appeared before her. It was Luna.

"Toki, I thought you demorphed from 'Luna" Songstress said. The girl giggled for little bit.

"I'm not Toki. I'm Yuhino's twin,Luna," The girl beamed.

"Wait, you're really here with..her?!" Songstress asked.

"I always will be. But right now she's become too dependent on me and she knows that. That's why her dreamstone's gone black." She grasped Songstress' hand with worry written all over her face.

"So please, save my sister," She begged. She looked at the girl in awe, and then gave a smirk.

" I'm a Pretty Cure, it's what I do," Songstress said. Glittering dust was emitting from her as if she was leaving. She jumped up and Luna waved to her.

"Thank you, Pretty Cure!" Luna called out. Songstress woke up to Matchmaker and Doki, who looked worried sick.

"Are you alright?" Matchmaker asked.

"I'm fine," Songstress said," Now let's get that Malvoid." Matchmaker darted towards the Malvoid.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker yelled. All of her arrows hit hit the clock's smooth surface center. The Malvoid looked at itself in confusion.

"Go now!" Matchmaker commanded. Songstress went into her signature fighting stance.

"Pretty Cure, Lyrical Resonance!" Songstress shouted. The G-clef came before her and as she put it to the direction of the Malvoid it exploded to more than a handful of notes.

"Awake!" She yelled. The Malvoid was purified. Yuhino's dreamstone was cloned and it fell into Songstress' hand while the original dreamstone flew back into. As Yuhino came to, she saw Sensaina and Jonetsu looking down before her.

"Luna.." Yuhino mumbled. She clenched her fist slowly.

"Did you have a dream about her?'' Jonetsu asked dimly.

"Drop it. I remember you and your friend who dressed up as Luna just before I was out cold," Yuhino said," But it was childish of me, wanting to have Luna around so badly. I think from now on, I'll try to stop thinking about how Luna would react and start reacting I used to." The wind blew gently carrying her words off.


	11. What an Artistic guy! Wait,he likes me!

Sensaina sat onto the wooden high stool before her awkwardly, worrying about her obvious inferiority to the rest of her class. She kept her head down for the first few minutes, feeling herself grow stiff and creating a bubble that blocked out the rest of the class. Not many friendly faces in sight anyways. It was that part of the school year, the semester change. It was Sensaina's first day in her Graphics class, as she was starting to feel unsure if she should've chosen this course. She felt jittery and completely self-conscious. Unfortunately, she didn't get to share this class with Jonetsu. Come to think about it, the only friends she actually did make were Jonetsu, Kintsuki and Meihime. For most of the class, she pretended she was a tranquil, indifferent human being who too good for this class. But it seemed like no one bought it. All the girls around her were absorbed into their work and didn't make eye-contact with Sensaina even once. She sighed loudly, not realizing how many faces she made look from their work and to her. She ducked her head down again and tried to focus on work like the rest of them.

" I'll need a ruler!" She thought. She forgot to bring one invetiblely. She searched the class for a student with a ruler. She saw a boy with bright blond hair that highlighted the class with dull green eyes. Like Sensaina he stood out from the excessive amount of brunettes in this class and didn't really seem to be doing his work. Behind the teacher's back, he was goofily balancing a pencil over his lips. Sensaina giggled quietly as it dropped.

She walked over to him unsure if she could even talk to such a boy.

"Can I borrow your ruler?" She asked. The boy held out the ruler and as Sensaina attempted to take he pulled it back.

"What's the magic word?" He asked. His voice was quite a strange one.

"Please?" She guessed. He drew it back in front of her but quickly took it back again.

"What's the magical magic word?" He asked again. Sensaina pouted, while stretching for the ruler, wanting to get away from this weird kid.

"Pretty please?" She asked. He actually handed it to her this time but as she turned around to go back to her spot, he suddenly took hold of her wrist.

"Ca..Do you want to sit with me?" He asked. Sensaina was surprised but unsure since he did seem like a creep.

"Su..sure," She said. She brought her things from her spot to sit with him.

"My name's Andrew," He introduced. He seemed sweet and foreign.

"I'm Sensaina Utahime," Sensaina said quietly looking down," Are you new in town?"

"Guess I don't fit in in huh? Well no, I'm actually new in the country, I'm from Canada," Andrew said. Sensaina seemed impressed, but then wondered how he could write perfect kanji,as she noticed his name on a binder in front of him. She shook it off, unwilling to ask him. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sensaina glanced over to Andrew as her was working. To her surprise, she saw an elaborate well-drawn rough draft on his sheet of paper.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"No...it's just that your work is really..great," Sensaina gazed. She winced at her unenthusiastic response.

"This? It's nothing really. If you want to see better you can look at these." Andrew handed her a folder full of his work. Sensaina gawked at all the immaculate illustrations before her. The were all so stunning. Sensaina jumbled them up slightly, forcing Andrew to compulsively order them back. As the bell chimed for lunch they both packed up their things and set off.

"Well, bye Sensaina," He said but for some reason, he didn't sound as confident as before.

"Bye, Andrew," Sensaina said as she handed him the ruler. As she walked out of the class she felt a little odd, humiliated even like the time she first met Hideki. Did she have a crush on him. Hopefully not.

"Sensaina!" A familiar voice hollered. Sensaina looked to her right seeing Jonetsu waving and running up to her. Jonetsu quickly realized how red and awkward Sensaina looked.

"Did Hideki walk by?" She asked turning her head looking around.

"No, th-that's not it." Sensaina felt confused with herself, should she tell Jonetsu that she might have a crush on a transfer student she just met? But being Jonetsu, the red-head might embarrass her even more if she'd become set on matchmaking them.

"Sensaina, I forgot to give you your pen back," Someone said. Sensaina looked to see it was Andrew holding her pen.

"Thanks," Sensaina said timidly as he walked off. Sensaina's faced turned into a cherry and Jonetsu caught on.

"Oh I get it now. Well I think he sticks out like a sore thumb," Jonetsu remarked.

"And we don't?" Sensaina asked rolling her eyes," Well I don't even know if I like him."  
"Let's just hope you don't," Jonetsu said," Anyways we're going to have lunch together right?"

"Um, I promised someone I'd help them with their homework," Sensaina lied. Jonetsu struck an eyebrow but shrugged and walked off. Sensaina wasn't sure if her lying was by impulse or not but she still went off to look for what was attracting her. She looked the entire hall for Andrew. Eventually when her legs, mind and stomach were giving out, she heard rowdy, ear-bleeding music coming from the Graphics room. She peered through a window on the door. She saw Andrew sitting on the teacher's high computer chair with headphones in, it was a surprise he couldn't realize his music blaring from the computer. As he slowly turned to look at the door, Sensaina threw herself to the door's blind spot unsure what to think.

"_Did he really sneak into the room?!" _Sensaina thought. She wanted to scold, lecture him even for sneaking in. But no, it wasn't in her nature to yell at someone she liked. She resisted her sudden unpleasant sensation to yell and simply turned the doorknob. To her surprise, it was locked. She wanted to knock at the door, but she realized he wouldn't be able to hear her. Andrew suddenly turned his head seeing Sensaina as they looked to each other. Andrew paused his music, took off his headphones, and walked up to the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked," Not having lunch with the ginger?"

"Ginger? No, um but the question is what are _you _doing here?" Sensaina asked," Won't you get in trouble for being here?"

"No," He said," Unless I didn't ask...but I did." Sensaina eyes were brimmed with guilt for interrogating him.

"Sorry I kinda yelled at you," Sensaina said twisting her foot around the floor.

Andrew shrugged carelessly," Don't be. So do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Sure!" Sensaina. She realized she sounded eager and cringed at her response. She sat onto the stool she was sitting on before and quietly ate her lunch. She saw another folder that seemed to be Andrew's and without him noticing, she picked it up and started to peek through it. It was a compilation of reports for each art class he had been in starting with kindergarten to now.

"Brilliant young mind! Astonishing! Unrealistic abilities! Extraordinary! Remarkable! One-of-a-kind! A keeper!" Sensaina read in her mind. They were all very positive but then she read the most recent one and didn't believe what she read. "Decent." Sensaina squinted to see if she read the statement right. She noticed a paperclip sitting on the top of the review and looked to the page behind it. It was a spectrum of shades and colors arrayed onto a small canvas. Now that was an unreal statement. She shook her head and closed the folder. She acted like she never saw the folder and smiled artificially as Andrew glimpsed towards her. Roughly a day later, as she opened her locker, a small object fell from her top shelf.

"Huh?" She murmured. She reached on the top of her head, finding what seemed to be a dreamstone. It was striped into two shades of blue; a dark blue and an ocean blue. On the ocean blue stripe, what seemed to be a crown was engraved on to it. However, it seemed to have cracks in it, almost like it was decaying. Sensaina clenched it.

"Whoever's dreamstone this is, sure is a powerful dreamer," Sensaina said as she tucked it away into her bag. As she walked past the Graphics room she spotted Andrew and the Graphics teacher. Andrew was holding up a recognizable piece to the teacher, it was the colorful canvas. As the teacher studied the piece, Andrew fidgeted impatiently. Finally, the teacher held it back shaking his hairless head. Andrew smiled it off and walked out. Sensaina ran off in alarm down the hallway in the opposite direction. As she thought the coast was clear, she took out the dreamstone warily.

"Could this be his?" Sensaina asked herself. The next few days, the pair grew quite closer,much to Jonetsu's anger. As she saw Doki and Toki in Sensaina's nearby bag she swooped down and 'rescued' them from her seemingly lovesick goon of a friend.

"What the hell-kore!" Doki shouted.

"Aren't two hungry or something?" Jonetsu asked.

"Actually, we've been living off of Sensaina's stash of white chocolate and pretzels-desu," Toki said. Jonetsu squinted for a moment.  
"Can I have some?" She asked. The next period was Sensaina's graphics period but before that, Jonetsu had to set her straight. Jonetsu found her and Andrew walking beside each other, laughing their heads off. As Sensaina dismissed him when they neared her locker Jonetsu haughtily marched up to friend.

"Seriously?" She shouted. Sensaina looked at her confused unsure what to make of her enraged friend.

"What is it?" Sensaina asked. Jonetsu violently grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her around.

"You are falling for him! Trust I can tell when's somebody's as lovesick like you!" Sensaina shook off her friend's sincere but harsh words.

"No, I am not!" Sensaina countered," He doesn't have any other friends but me at this school."

"Well help him make friends otherwise he'll get the wrong idea and fall for _you!"_ Jonetsu looked at her bag and picked it up from where she left it,"Let's leave" Doki stayed in the bag but at some point of the dispute, Toki snuck and hopped into Sensaina's.

At the school's roof, Ignis and Tsuchiyo stood atop there. Ignis disguised herself into a teacher and begged Tsuchiyo for feedback.

"How is you dressing up as teacher going to be progress in getting 'nother dreamstone?" Tsuchiyo asked. Ignis was dolled up in a mahogany business like blazer with a matching pencil skirt. Her hair was tied into a large bun and she framed onto herself a pair of black glasses.

"It will trust me because when the male students see me, a too-mature, too-sexy teacher like me,they'll be drawn with lust and fight over me and that will get a huge amount of dreamstones!" She said as she visualized her plan with mime-like actions.

"But that.." Tsuchiyo began. Ignis twisted her head sharply.

"What..did you say?" She said deviously as she subtly sucked in her stomach. She went into midair and drove a kick down into Tsuchiyo.

"I ain't flat-chested!" She screamed.

"You misheard me!" Tsuchiyo defended. But she didn't heard as she teleported away.

In the class, Andrew was making an excuse to leave the class with Sensaina. As he stumbled along the words of his excuse, Sensaina finally piped up.

"He forgot a textbook in class yesterday and I've been meaning to give it back to him. May we go get it," Sensaina improvised, sounding, polite yet impatient. The teacher nodded. Sensaina felt a surge of success and they exited the class. They actually left because they were both done their assignment and were wanting to spend time alone. As they walked through the halls, Andrew was surprisingly silent and tranquil. Finally as they neared back to the classroom, Andrew spoke up.

"Sensaina, do you like someone?" Andrew asked. Sensaina turned to him and stopped walking.

"Yeah, I do," Sensaina said.

"Can I know?" He asked, gently punching her arm.

"Well I've known him for a little while now, he's taller than me and super-sweet," Sensaina began. Andrew seemed to be liking what he was hearing.

"Go on," He allowed.

"Well I feel like he's out of my league but I still like him.''

"What does he look like?" Anxiety was rushing through his veins.

"He has a gorgeous smile,green eyes..." Andrew was fighting to urge to hug her and scream _"I feel the same way!"_

"..And the cutest brown locks of hair I've ever seen!" Andrew gaped his mouth open and fell in astonishment.

"What?" Andrew managed to shout. He marched to the classroom door, but the room seemed locked and empty.

"Gone for demonstration, be back fifteen minutes," Sensaina read from a sheet of a paper taped to the door.

"Sensaina, I thought you.." He exasperated.

"You two!" A shrill voice snapped," Any good reason you aren't in class?"

"The door is locked?" Andrew stated.

"She looks familiar," Sensaina said to herself.

"Well this hot teacher went to the office, and that place is now destroyed, so this hot teacher went to the haaaaaallway.." She put hand out and 'reached' into Andrew for his dreamstone.

"Now she's gonna make a Malvoid!" She finished taking off her disguise pointing to the colorful canvas painted by Andrew.

"Malvoid!" It yelled.

"Of all things.." Sensaina grimaced. She looked around, unsure where to sneak off and run to transform. She couldn't just transform in front of Ignis! Suddenly an immense but recognizable blue light flashed into the hallway, blinding Ignis, the Malvoid and Sensaina. Sensaina ran off, figuring it was Toki and transformed.

"Pretty Cure Dream on!" She shouted.

"Singing the Everlasting Melody, Cure Songstress!" She shouted.

"I really hope nobody saw me," Songstress begged.

"Aha! There she is!" Ignis shouted," Get her, get her!" The Malvoid threw itself towards her and she dodged. Unfortunately as she flew up she banged her head onto the ceiling.

"Isn't this place a little..cramped?" Songstress asked.

''Advantage," Ignis cheered in a weird tone. The Malvoid picked her up and threw her to a row of lockers. Songstress was panting, unsure if she could fight this Malvoid on her own.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick barrage!" A voice called out. The aim was perfect and the Malvoid collapsed to the ground.

"Get up right now!" Ignis demanded. The Malvoid followed orders and reached up to the Pretty Cure.

"Pretty Cure, Melody Ring!" Songstress shouted. The Malvoid was entangled into the ring, flailing to break free. It actually broke free but it seemed exhausted and miserable.

"I don't even know what I made this Malvoid out," Ignis said barely under her breath, examining what she thought to be as odd.

"It's art!" Songstress yelled," And it shouldn't be regarded as anything else but art!"

"Well either way, it's a freakshow," Ignis remarked. She snapped her fingers and the Malvoid seemed to regain energy.

" It's not a freakshow, only someone with an artistic view on life will understand it!" She shouted. She dropped herself onto the ground looking down, "I don't get that well either, but...I still appreciate it for it's artistry!" She nodded to Matchmaker.

"Pretty Cure, Heartless Resonance!" They yelled, surrounding the Malvoid with a large heart and a large G-clef they hit the heart and G-clef and it exploded.

"Awake!" They yelled. The Malvoid was purified back into Andrew's artwork and his dreamstone's doppelganger appeared. It was Vermillion red and gave off radiance, like him. In the center was a paintbrush and behind it was a purple heart.

"I wonder why there's a heart there," Matchmaker said winking to Songstress. Songstress blushed and they detransformed. As Andrew came to,Sensaina handed him back his artwork.

"Here. It fell out of your bag and I wanted to let you know...I think it's beautiful." Sensaina said. Andrew held and smiled to Sensaina.

"I want you to have it," Andrew said, handing it back.

"Why?" She asked. Andrew leaned in.

''I've been wanting for anyone to take it..and to top it all off, you understand it's true beauty,"He smiled.

"It's true beauty," Sensaina repeated. She looked down and smiled at the painting. She then reached in her pocket for the blue dreamstone.

"_Then that means this isn't his."_


	12. Jonetsu's fanclub and a tricky leader

"Aw, isn't that super sweet, Sensaina?" Jonetsu gushed as she read from a dainty pink polka-dotted paper before her.

"Really? Because my word was, creepy," Sensaina disagreed skeptically. The paper was delivered to her from a girl who was apparently a part of an infamous Jonetsu fan- club.

"Can we please go to the meeting?" Jonetsu begged.

"Why should I go? It's not like I'm the _royalty_ here," Sensaina stated.

"But it'd be so cool! Plus they have brownies and white hot chocolate.." Jonetsu listed off. The white chocolate part intrigued Sensaina.

"I'll go," She hung her head in defeat. After school they waited outside the classroom for their cue to appear inside. The classroom seemed to be decorated with pink and red banners and balloons which almost seemed impossible to pull off considering the amount of time they had.

"Alright so I am ultra pleased to announce the best highlight of today's meeting," The leader of the club, Dokeshi, started. She had short umber hair held back with a checkered head-band. She was awkwardly tall, and taller than Jonetsu. She was starting to seem flustered as she neared the moment to call Jonetsu in.

"Well, we've all adored this girl for ,like, an incredibly long time and well um..."Dokeshi started to ramble. Jonetsu tapped her foot impatiently as she was ready to meet all of her fans.

"Just spit it out!" Jonetsu yelled startling all of her fans. Sensaina attempted to calm her down but was elbowed away.

"Ok, without further ado, may I please showcase our beloved Jonetsu!" Jonetsu walked into the room like a model with Sensaina humbly dragging herself along.

"Oujo-sama!" Her fans chanted.

"Oujo-sama?"Sensaina questioned under her breath.

"Fans, fans beloved followers!" Jonetsu said," Now..where are the brownies?"

"Not just yet Lady Jonetsu." Dokeshi halted the red-head," First we demand to proceed with our draw."

"Draw?" Jonetsu and Sensaina asked in unison.

"Yep! See, we all wrote our name on pieces of paper and put them into this hat and the person you draw out gets to spend an entire day with you!" Dokeshi explained.

"Okay.." Jonetsu turned her head to Sensaina who was too busy holding in her laughs. She reached in and pulled out what felt like the largest folded square paper. She unfolded it and all of her fans were looking at her eagerly.

"Do- Oh dear," Jonetsu attempted to read. Sensaina caught on and her laughter erupted from her. Dokeshi leaned in to read the name.

"Oh my gosh, me?! Oh, Jonetsu tomorrow will be like the best day of my entire life!" Dokeshi yelled squeezing Jonetsu. The awkward height distance made Jonetsu's head rub against Dokeshi's flat chest.

"Please stop," Jonetsu choked out. After the club meeting Jonetsu was feeling reluctant as she walked home with Sensaina.

"Why did I have to pick her? Why did I even go to the stupid meeting?" Jonetsu groaned.

"Beats me, but come on you're their Oujo-sama," Sensaina cackled.

"Don't remind me," Jonetsu said. The next day, Jonetsu attempted to skip out out school by pretending to be sick, but as soon as her dad checked her temperature, her sorry self was kicked out of the house.

"Jonetsu!" A cheerful voice with a hint of obsession called out from the other side of the gate to Jonetsu's mansion.

"Dad, please don't make me go," Jonetsu begged. Her dad pushed her away and off she went.

"Good morning, Lady Jonetsu," Dokeshi greeted. She had a devious smile plastered onto her face as she held out her hand. Jonetsu gingerly shook it but as there hands touched she felt an inadequate spark shock her.

"What was-"

Dokeshi grinned holding out her palm, revealing she was holding a joy-buzzer.

"It won't be like this all day right?" Jonetsu asked.

"Of course not!" Dokeshi held out her hand again and Jonetsu carelessly shook it. Jonetsu groaned and they walked to school. Jonetsu felt a wave of relief as they went off to their separate classes. Ultimately, Sensaina was late,again so she was unable to be the ear Jonetsu desperately needed to vent to. During class, as they were reading a chunk of literature, Jonetsu uninterestedly looked out the window. She saw Dokeshi and shrilly yelped. Everyone's eyes turned to her and she shook off the glares. As she turned again, she realized, it was just a scary drawing of her with fine print in the corner saying ,"Gotcha!" She sighed quietly, unwanting to face the rest of the day.

By lunch, Sensaina was laughing while choking as she heard Jonetsu's troubles.

"So that's why you screamed in class?" Sensaina jeered. Jonetsu was already paranoid enough and it wasn't like being teased by Sensaina was doing her any good.

"It's not funny! I can't even eat my lunch in peace," Jonetsu said while she opened her lunch box. To her horror, there were millions of spiders inside her lunch and she screamed as she threw her lunch to the ground. She stomped on the arachnids repeatedly but as Sensaina curiously picked one up she realized they were all made from rubber.

"Really Dokeshi?!" She yelled to the skies, grimacing at her destroyed lunch.

"You can some of mine," Sensaina said, handing her the lunchbox. Jonetsu furiously pushed it back and dragged her feet away.

"Where are you going?"

"To Dokeshi." Jonetsu was heaving in each breath and found Dokeshi with a bunch of the fan-girls. As she was about to barge into their conversation, Dokeshi began to praise Jonetsu.

"She's just so elite, and perfect, and lovable," Dokeshi gushed," Her fiery red hair sticks out in a crowd and makes me wish I wasn't born brunette. I only wish that I was worth something to her. I'd give anything to spend more time with her!" Jonetsu hung her head in defeat.

"I can't do it," Jonetsu declared next to Sensaina.  
"At least you're calm now," Sensaina said patting her on the back. After school Dokeshi came before the two girls with more praise that was beginning to sound unreal but Jonetsu still bought it.

"If only I was in at least one of your classes." Dokeshi complained," Out time together was just so...limited,"

"Don't buy it," Sensaina hoped under her breath.

"Why can't I be graced with your presence every moment of my life?"

"Don't buy it."

"Why can't..I be..."

"Don't buy it!"

"Just..like you?"

"Don't buy it!"

"Dokeshi would you like to come to my house!"

"She bought it," Sensaina sighed. Dokeshi was over thrilled and threw her bony arms around Jonetsu's neck. Jonetsu's regret didn't seem to kick in just yet but she was already her the worry in her eyes was already visible.

Meanwhile, Hirutaro stood before the Majors again.

"Is it that hard to please Hatred. Is it?" Hirutaro questioned. He sounded angry but not enraged. His stern voice was enough to make the Majors feel guilty,"Hydra, you go today."

Hydra stood in position with her eyes closed. She stretched her hands and yawned.

"No motivation, not in the mood," She incanted.

"Oh, come on!" Ignis shouted.

"Mind going for me Ignis?"

"No way!"

"Since neither of you halfwits are unwilling, I'll go myself!" Raika piped up.

"Fine." Ignis said flatly crossing her arms.

"More beauty sleep for me." Hydra said. And with that, Raika teleported away.

"Raika," Hirutaro said.  
"Yes?"

"Take this," He threw her a small dark fragment and she caught it without turning around.

"Oh. My. Gosh I have never seen such an extravagant home!" Dokeshi marveled, this time her praise seemed to be genuine," You're like, rich!"

"She is rich," Sensaina said quietly. As Dokeshi rolled around in the velvet carpet in the living-room, Sensaina took advantage of the moment and whispered into Jonetsu's ear.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Sensaina asked.

"I don't know anymore," Jonetsu said warily. Jonetsu saw Dokeshi's bag lying worthlessly on the ground, stimulating Jonetsu's OCD.

"She sure has the nerve to.." Jonetsu said threw her clenched teeth, cracking her fingers.

"Wait, Jonetsu," Sensaina began," This could be a good thing. Because now we can get rid of all of her joke props."  
"Hm, fine," Jonetsu said.

"Um, Dokeshi. May we put your bag upstairs?" Sensaina politely lied. Dokeshi took a halt from her rolling.

"Sure." The two crawled upstairs and unraveled the bag of it's contents.

"Textbooks? Pencils? Are you serious?" Jonetsu complained.

"It's just a bunch of school stuff," Sensaina mumbled.

"Maybe she really does want to spend time with her Oujo-sama," Jonetsu suggesting, flashed away a pose. Sensaina shook her head doubtfully.

They went back down and they saw silly string and confetti all around the room. Both their jaws dropped.

"Does she want me dead?" Jonetsu asked. Sensaina walked up to the floor and "Gotcha!" was written with silly string. Toki appeared from the bag and swabbed some of the silly string. She attempted to taste it but Doki smacked it off her hand. Jonetsu groaned as Sensaina began to wonder where Dokeshi was. Dokeshi was not too far outside running and grinning wildly.

"She's such an idiot!" Dokeshi jeered as she gripped a can of silly string. She wasn't at all guilty for her actions and actually craved more mayhem. She came across a dead end as she ran. The trail she came from seemed to have disappeared. Her surroundings were gloomy, dry, and unwelcoming.

"So..where am I now?" Dokeshi asked aloud. Raika appeared in front of her, but she didn't seem surprised at all.

"Woah, a superhero!" She exclaimed.

"Not quite," Raika responded. She easily aimed the small fragment at her heart and as it reached her heart it was straight through her body painlessly, as if it were transparent. Raika snapped and Dokeshi's dreamstone was instantly corrupted.

"What do..you think you're doing?" Dokeshi managed to say falling to the ground. The pain was unbearable and she fainted. Raika took her dreamstone and pointed to Dokeshi's can of silly string.

"Escape, Malvoid!" She shouted.

"Malvoid!" The monsterous can of silly string yelled.

"I've never been so mad at a person," Jonetsu said as she scoured her carpet. Doki winced away an ominous feeling and shouted for Sensaina.

"I think a dreamstone's been corrupted-kore!" Doki wailed.

"You don't think..."Sensaina turned to Jonetsu.

"I don't care!" Jonetsu shouted.

"We have to go check!" Sensaina said, grabbing Jonetsu's arm.

"I have to clean!'' Jonetsu replied.

"No problem-desu." Toki said. She held up a dreamstone with a dustpan on it and placed it in Jonetsu's dreamkeeper.

"Oh, that right!" Jonetsu exclaimed," Specialize!" The room was spotless. They ran off for Dokeshi. They followed a trail of silly string Dokeshi ignorantly and wound up into the dead end.

"Sensaina, over there!" Jonetsu whisper-shouted. East to them was the silly-string Malvoid spraying away at faceless kids. They nodded and transformed.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" They yelled. They transformed beautifully into their cure selves.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress shouted.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!"Matchmaker announced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side together we are Dream High..Pretty Cure!" They announced.

"Let's go!" Matchmaker yelled. The Malvoid's method of terrorization seemed to be merely spraying indecent amounts of silly string to any human in sight. As the cures were fighting, Doki was filled with confusion.

"But-kore," Doki started," How did her dreamstone corrupt? It seemed just fine-kore."

"Pretty Cure, Rhapsody..Halo!" Matchmaker yelled aiming to the Malvoid. As it circled the Malvoid, Matchmaker realized it originally a can making a simple ring sort of useless.

"No good!" Songstress yelled," Pretty Cure Musical Clash!" The Malvoid withstood the painful attack.

"Get the long-haired one it was she who hurt you," Raika stated referring to Songstress. The Malvoid obeyed and sprayed silly-string angrily at Songstress.

"Songstress, are you alright?" Matchmaker asked a seemed mortified Songstress. The 'long-haired cure' was speechless with disgust.

"Too gross," She squeaked. Matchmaker turned to the Malvoid who was readying itself to silly-string her.

"Oh no you don't! Lover Bubble..Cover!" A crimson shield penetrated around her and Songstress. The Malvoid sprayed again but this time the silly string was black.

"This is probably isn't any better," Matchmaker said as she examined the aftermath of a small area that the black silly string came in contact she dodged and blocked the Malvoid's bad aiming, she started to feel guilt like it was her fault Dokeshi got her dreamstone corrupted.

"Jokes aren't fun anymore and just unnecesary if they're unwanted!" Matchmaker yelled.

"Humans are unneccesary," Raika said uninterestedly. The Malvoid agreed and attempted to shoot more but nothing came out of the canister. Everyone, including Raika, was in astonishment.

"Now's your chance-kore!" Doki cheered. Matchmaker nodded. She struck her signature stance.

"Pretty Cure, Heartless Beating!" She shouted. The atmosphere turned crimson and Matchmaker felt her confidence overflow. The large red heart appeared to her and she swayed it away letting it burst into millions of mini-hearts.

"Awake!" She yelled, and the Malvoid was purified. It turned back into a canister but Dokeshi's dreamstone didn't duplicate. Instead, it just thrashed around. Jonetsu squinted and saw that the dreamstone was pierced with a tiny black shard. She plucked it out and the dreamstone willingly duplicated itself for Matchmaker. Raika disappeared and the girls detransformed.

"Dokeshi, how many friends do you actually have?" Jonetsu awkwardly asked.

"Well, let's see, Koto- nope she thinks I'm a freak. There's Mako-no I scare her. Oh that's right I have Yuhi- never mind she freaks me out," Dokeshi listed. Jonetsu frowned at her responses.

"Well what if we could be friends but you don't play tricks on me?" Jonetsu asked bashfully. Dokeshi's eyes widened with delight.

"Oh I loved to!" Dokeshi exclaimed, letting her flat chest suffocate Jonetsu once again. Sensaina's laughter poured out again at the awkward sight.


	13. The Pretty Cure Go on A Cruise!

It was a warm and windy Friday and Sensaina, Jonetsu, Kintsuki and Meihime had all been dismissed from school. Sensaina felt relaxed as she thought of the weekend but the two non-cures amongst them seemed restless as they thought of how dull their school-lives were.

"Man, I'm never even outside anymore since because if I'm not at school, I'm doing homework!" Kintsuki ranted.

Meihime shook her head,"Well maybe if you actually did do your work..."

"My social-life is dead, destroyed, it doesn't exist anymore!" Kintsuki whined as she tuned out Meihime," But you want to know what would be really fun? Going to that cruise on the Kaiyume! I heard famous actresses from America will be there and dozens of models! Maybe I could even have an overseas romance!"

"My dad's going on that cruise too.. he won't be back until Sunday evening," Meihime said.

"Do you get to go on the cruise? And if so..can you bring a friend?" Kintsuki uncasually asked. Meihime shooed away the desperate Kintsuki.

"No way! We're all underaged!" Meihime responded.

"A cruise sounds so romantic and exciting," Jonetsu thought aloud. As Jonetsu daydreamed, Sensaina thought of the bad-side of the cruise such as sudden seasickness. As Kintsuki and Meihime walked their separate paths home making them part with Sensaina and Jonetsu, Jonetsu quickly shook Sensaina.

"We should go on that cruise!" She exclaimed. Sensaina scoffed in disbelief and disapproval.

"Firstly there's no way we can-"

"Your sisters!"

"What about them?"

''They're models we can sneak on with them!"

"That won't wor-" Sensaina began but noticed Jonetsu's flexing muscles and started to put thought into her response. "_I wonder what happened to the last person who dashed her hopes?" _Sensaina imagined Jonetsu violently punching someone to a far distance with ease. Then she looked to Jonetsu's amber eyes. They seemed so,eager. Sensaina decided to hear out Jonetsu's half-witted answers.

" Well what if we can't sneak on with them?" Sensaina hypothesized. Jonetsu let out a chuckle and reached into her bag, revealing the drama dreamstone.

"We can just make ourselves look older," Jonetsu replied. Sensaina seemed surprised with Jonetsu's answer.

"You shouldn't use it so recklessly-kore!" Doki shouted attempting to snatch the dreamstone away from Jonetsu.

"Well...what if we encounter one of the Nightmare Majors? We could go undercover!" Jonetsu suggested. She appeared to even have convinced Doki. Sensaina still wasn't on board with the plan.

"Please?" She said, using that ability of hers to make her eyes sparkle. Sensaina's resolve was weakening.

"Fine," Sensaina said in defeat.

"Yahoo!" Jonetsu exclaimed. She began to ramble about dressing like a debutante and Sensaina started to feel insecure as she awkwardly pictured herself all dolled up.

"What's a cruise-desu?" Toki asked later at Sensaina's house. Sensaina was looking through her box of hand-me-downs from 'Mimi' and was too busy to answer.

"It's when you go on a big boat and sail around on the ocean-kore!" Doki explained. Toki eyes glimmered with eagerness.

"That sounds fun-desu!" Toki shouted.

"Yeah, but we're going on that cruise strictly for our mission as Pretty Cure,"Sensaina pointed out,"Now, which top makes me look older?" In one of her hands held a sequined pink and yellow dress with a sixties belt slung onto a hanger. The other was a navy blue mini with only one sleeve.

"Well-kore," Doki began," The yellow one will make you look like a grapefruit and you look like you're thirty in the blue one-kore" Sensaina gasped at the yellow fairy's cynical comment and looked through the box again. This time she pulled out a white mini with music notes all around it with violet trimming.

"That'll work," She said. She glanced over to her clock. It was almost midnight,"I should probably get to bed." She then turned her head to the two fairies.

"That means you too!" She ordered. As she slipped into her somewhat short night gown Doki and Toki slept near her windowsill that had been turned into a tiny bedroom by Sensaina. The two wouldn't dare to sleep with the cure as she was a rough a heavy sleeper as she'd chronically throw her stuffed animals to the ground unconsciously. The heavy sleeper ultimately slept threw her alarm and after a few minutes of it's unstopping ringing she unwillingly threw it off the edge of her sidetable with the back of her hand. She was heavy-lidded and crashed back to her bed figuring she could retrieve atleast a few more minutes of sleep. After a little while Doki bounced onto to her and began to shout.

"Get up we're going to be late for the cruise-kore!" Doki hollered.

"Oh relax," Sensaina responded carelessly,"The cruise sets sail at twelve." Doki grabbed Sensaina's alarm clock and shoved it to her face. Sensaina reluctantly opened her delicate blue eyes only to realize it was eleven thirty.

"Seriously?!" She screamed. She jumped out of bed recklessly and threw on her white mini. She then went to the bathroom and took a long look at herself in the mirror,"_How different will I be when I'm 'older'?" _She took a shower and headed downstairs. As expected, she was home alone. She ran out of the house and half-heartedly locked the door. She was still her regular self since Jonetsu held the appearance-changing dreamstone. When she came to the dock she found a taller longer-haired Jonetsu with quite the grotesque sized bust.

"Well then..."Sensaina started barely able to make eyecontact with Jonetsu without gazing at that bust of hers.

"What do you think?"Jonetsu asked. She twirled around in a red plain dress with a black leather belt and fishnet leggings.

"You look..older I guess,"Sensaina responded. She shook off her thoughts of Jonetsu's appearance and remembered it was her turn to 'grow up'.

"Jonetsu, now I have to use it!" Sensaina urged. Jonetsu snapped back to her senses and handed Sensaina the doppelganger dreamstone. Sensaina inserted it into her dreamkeeper and readied herself.

"Specialize!" She shouted. Sensaina turned into a grownup version of herself. She felt the same but she was somewhat different. She now a healthy sized chest with long legs like her sisters and her old chest length hair grew down to her calves. She felt awkward in her own body.

"We gotta hurry up!" Jonetsu shouted as she yanked Sensaina's arms. They went in line to board the ship. As they got to the front of the line they saw a muscular guard who would let them in.

"Hello there sir," Jonetsu charmed. The man neutrally looked away to the side of the boat.

"Tickets?" He gruffly asked. The girls turned pale.

"Wh..what?" Sensaina squeaked.

"You have tickets, right?" He asked.

"Um, well, actually...we," Sensaina was flustered but Jonetsu was looking to the man romantically.

"We're VIPs," Jonetsu replied seductively placing her arm around the guard's shoulders.

"Of course, well right this way," He girls were on board astonished by the boat's interior. The were loads of rich-looking adults and a table of various appetizers.

"Wow.." Sensaina droned," Look at this place." She turned to Jonetsu who was no longer by her side. Instead, she was busy chatting up a guy.

"So yeah, my mom's an artist," Jonetsu boasted to the guy. Sensaina facepalmed as she watched Jonetsu flirt and decided to go solo for a bit. She went to the sky deck, exhaling as she viewed the incredible ocean.

"I wonder how deep the ocean is?" She wondered out loud.

"Well, it's deep enough to drown someone," A masculine voice said from behind her. She spun around to see a tanned brunette man in front of her.

"Oh," She chuckled away her awkwardness.

"Did that sound cynical? I'm sorry, people tell me I'm always like this but I just don't realize it," The man said," It's just that most of us learn the basics of marine biology in grade ten."

"_Of course,the grade I'm not in yet."_

"It's alright, I'm just rusty on my basic marine biology, I'm Sensaina."

"What a beautiful name, my name is Mizumichi."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"On the other side of the boat, you can a pair of dolphins passing by, would you like to see them with me?"

"Sure." He grabbed Sensaina hand and she awkwardly followed with her high heels clacking against her ankles. Meanwhile Jonetsu was in the gambling room with the boy she was flirting with.

"How can you not like poker?" The boy asked.

"Well, Mr. Hisumi it's just not really my thing." Jonetsu awkwardly explained," Plus I've never really had a liking for games with risk in them."

"Aw, but I'm super awesome at this one!" Hisumi wasn't even looking at Jonetsu and eyes filled with distress.

"I'm going to get a refreshment," She excused herself from the gambling room. She searched the appetizer table for a glass of water. She found one and gulped it down.

"Who knew being hot would be so stressful?" She said to herself," That Hisumi really likes to gamble."

"Are you hanging around my man?" A shrill dark voice questioned. Jonetsu sighed uninterestedly.

"That depends. Is he a poker-addicted creep?" Jonetsu asked without turning around. When she did turn around she saw a burly woman with teal,long hair scowling at her.

"He's _my_ poker-addicted creep!" She yelled charging towards Jonetsu. Jonetsu sighed again and took a step to the side, making the woman collide her head into the wall.

"Eh, the bigger they are the harder they fall."Jonetsu shrugged.

"I'm not finished yet!"The woman screamed.

"I don't care," Jonetsu said under her breath. She could hear the woman leap into the air to attack and Jonetsu simply ducked to make the woman miss. The woman made a large thud as she smashed head first into the floor. The people around the two gave applause for Jonetsu. Jonetsu shrugged and walked to the sky deck. She found Sensaina with Mizumichi who was holding a wine glass.

"I don't like to, you know,so...see you later!" Sensaina chirped, making Jonetsu shake her head. Sensaina found and ran towards her.

"This boat is full of losers," Jonetsu groaned.

"Wow, I feel bad for this world's ocean, what with being polluted by a stupid boat filled with even stupider people," Hydra scolded. She was on a microscopic nearby island alongside Ignis.

"Could you imagine how many people's dreamstones would be corrupted if they all were to capsize?" Ignis said.

"Oh, good idea Iggy!"Hydra praised," So let me put that plan of yours into action." Hydra was flying upwards.

"Hey I'm the one who thought of it, so I get to do it!" Ignis shouted. Hydra hovered for a moment, then rolled her eyes.

"But..if you were to touch water, wouldn't you have to be renamed to something like, Charcoal?" Ignis cracked her thumb knuckles in agitation,knowing Hydra was right.

"Well, it's off for for havoc I go!" Hydra cheered before she instantly was near the boat,"But not just yet." Elsewhere inside the boat, the girls were witnessing a fashion show but the clothes looked somewhat cheap.

"Well atleast this beats hanging around the gambling room," Jonetsu said. Sensaina seemed to be absorbed as she looked at the garment donned onto the models. Suddenly, there was a large irregular bump knocking a few people off their feet. Then Hydra appeared in the room.

"Let's see, I'll take this one," She pointed to a young man and his dreamstone was extracted,"This one, oh I'll just take all of these dreamstones! The minute their out is the minute they go bad!"

"See, I told you one of the Majors would show up!"Jonetsu said. Sensaina nodded and prepared herself to transform.

"Wait-kore!" Doki shouted.

"What?"

"I don't think you should transform-kore."

"Why?!" The girls yelled in unison.

"There's still lots of people on this boat, famous people, so for the sake of keeping Pretty Cure a secret, please don't transform into your Cure forms-kore!" Doki pleaded.

"Well then, what are we suppose to-?"

"I got an idea."Jonetsu said. She whispered into Sensaina's ear. When she finished whispering she left Sensaina looking confused.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I am!" She took hold of Sensaina's hand and squeezed the Drama dreamstone into two.

"Pretty Cure..." The girls started. Doki looked away in frustration.

"Get lucky!" They finished. It was like they were transforming but this was very different from their cure forms. As they finished they struck a pose.

They still looked older, but they were dressed outrageously in fishnets and corsets.

"Bringing you the greatest cruise, Lucky Seven!" Sensaina announced. Her legs were wrapped in fishnet stocking and violet high heels. She wore a skirt of a deep plum shade with a black corset and glovelets. Her physical appearance remained the same to her grownup look.

"Bringing out the wild side of this ride, Unlucky Thirteen!" Jonetsu announced. She wore very high ruby boots with the numbers 'one' and 'three' written on each boot. She wore shorts underneath a torn-up skirt with an organdy shirt with a fishnet fabric going vertically down her chest and long red glovelets.

"Well, this is...provocative,"Lucky Seven said,"Especially for you.'' Unlucky Thirteen crossed her arms in a huff.

"Come on, let's get this Malvoid!" Unlucky Thirteen shouted. They marched into the fashion show room seeing Hydra surrounded by dozens of Malvoids.

"Did I leave these models' dreamstones unattended and unused?" Hydra asked eyeing the girls.

"We're here to take down this Malvoid!" Thirteen said.

"You're the Pretty Cure aren't you?" Seven's eyebrow twitched in surprise.

"No, We're here to get rid of you!" Thirteen shouted. Hydra laughed ominously.

"You just said you're getting rid of the Malvoid, and while you do that, I'm going to capsize this boat!"

"We won't let you!" Seven yelled.

"Too bad, so sad," Hydra said disappearing to the front of the boat.

"I know what to do!" Thirteen shouted," Barrier..Ace!" The boat was shielded with a pink bubble with Hydra outside of it. The girls fought off the Malvoids until the both of them had exhausted each Malvoid of their energy.

"How do we purify them?" Seven asked. Thirteen looked up blankly.

"I got it! Follow my lead," Thirteen shouted. They stood by each other's backs.

"Jackpot! Four of a kind! Shuffling...Victory!" They shouted. They Malvoids were entranced around cards and dice.

"Awake!" They shouted purifying all the Malvoids. All the people on the cruise eventually woke up, surprised to see the wreckage of the fashion room. On Monday as Jonetsu and Sensaina walked to school, they saw Hideki and a few other kids they knew focused onto the school's bulletin board.

"What is it Hideki?" Sensaina asked.

"Look at this," Hideki instructed. They saw a news article that was headlined ,"Sexy saviours board the Kaiyume?" With a picture of them as their alternative forms. Sensaina let out a squeak and Jonetsu shook her head in dismay.

"How do people get these pictures?" Jonetsu chuckled casually.

"My dad got a picture of the girls!" Meihime beamed.

"Are you serious?" The girls asked in unison.


	14. The Pretty Cure's Mother's Day Meltdown!

"Oh no, I can't believe I forgot!" Sensaina wailed.

"Don't worry, I forgot too," Jonetsu said as she put her hand on her twin-tailed friend's shoulder.

"It's really this Sunday...'' Sensaina said as she read the notice in her hand.

"I'm unprepared!" Jonetsu confessed.

"This Sunday is.." They read in unison," Mother's day!" Sensaina wrinkled the notice as she clenched with her death grip while Jonetsu banged her fist against a nearby wall.

"I already forgot about it last year!" Sensaina cried," I ended up giving my mom a pair of Miyako's earrings!"

"Yeah? Well at least your mom's easy to buy for," Jonetsu stated," Meanwhile, mine's ultra moody and impossible to buy a present for!" Jonetsu was expecting a response from Sensaina but Sensaina remained speechless. She glanced towards her and realized her friend was entranced.

"Here it goes.." She said under her breath.

"Good morning Hideki!" Sensaina blurted out as the boy walked by. Hideki stopped and turned to smile and greet Sensaina.

" 'Morning," Hideki greeted. Sensaina fidgeted by twirling her hair making Jonetsu feel as if she saw more than enough and walked ahead. Sensaina giggled awkwardly and the two chatted without realizing how late they were going to become.

"Um, do you know what time it is?" Hideki asked.

"Huh?"Sensaina smiled it off then checked her watch," We're going to be late again!" They dashed down the sidewalk but Hideki was faster. They eventually both got to school and both of their teacher's were suspicious by now.

"I'm extremely sorry I'm late today!" Sensaina apologized while bowing as she barged into the room. Everyone's eyes bulged as the door creaked breaking the room's deadly silence. Ms. Kimura flashed her a look and inspected her from head to toe at her desk.

"Whatever I'll let it slide today," Ms. Kimura said nonchalantly.

"Thank you!" Sensaina exclaimed. As Sensaina went to her desk, a quiet scoff was made by Jonetsu. As for Hideki, it seemed he got the short end of the stick.

"Why were you late again today?!" His teacher yelled. She owned a strange tone deaf voice that could crack a glass even if she whispered. As her burgundy strands of hair fell from her bun stressfully , Hideki sighed. He really didn't like his teacher Ms. Haruki.

"Because the bell rings too early?" Hideki said. A few girls giggled away but the rest rolled their eyes at the incompetent flake of a student.

"Wrong!" Ms. Haruki yelled surprise smacking him with a fan that said "EXCLUSIVELY for Hideki the dunce."

"Alright, it won't happen again," He said recovering from the smack," I'll just stay in the hallway for the rest of-"  
"Nope! I have something better.." Ms. Haruki chuckled deviously.

"Why do I always get the psychos?" Hideki said under his breath. Ms. Haruki made him go outside and pull out the weeds from the flowerbed in the school garden.

"Honestly.." He said aloud. He didn't attempted to extract the weeds from the flowerbed at all. He stared into the sunny day but then he heard a familiar voice shouting.

"But I swear I gave it to you yesterday!" Sensaina screamed. She was being pushed by Ms. Kimura who probably was planning to give her the same punishment as Hideki.

"That's what they all say!" Ms. Kimura countered childishly," Now you're going to take out all of the weeds from the garden!"

"And if I don't?"

"Bad things will be brought upon you!" Ms. Kimura cackled," And look, you have company!" Sensaina's blush was fierce as she realized it was Hideki. left the two alone and Sensaina crouched to the pavement beside the green-eyed boy. Sensaina gazed at the colourful, docile flowers intensively with Hideki eventually taking notice.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking of what to get my mom for Mother's day." She carelessly picked up a violet flowerhead separated from it's stem.

"Maybe a bouquet of orchids. She likes orchids," She said as she put the flowerhead to the light,"What are you getting your mom for Mother's day?"

"I don't really plan on getting her anything this year." He said quietly.

"Why, are you broke?" She asked.

"My mom's dead," Hideki responded. Sensaina felt herself turn white with regret.

"I'm...I'm sorry for asking." Hideki shrugged it off.

"Sensaina! It seemed you actually did give me you're assignment yesterday.." Ms. Kimura called out.

"I told you!" Sensaina yelled as she was dragged back inside by her teacher. After school Sensaina walked home with Jonetsu as usual.

"Hey, can we go into the flower shop down the road?" Sensaina asked. Jonetsu shrugged signaling it was okay. The flower shop was extravagant and colourful with the variety of flowers displayed in front of the store.

"Wow! I bet they have every flower in the world here!" Sensaina exhaled. As Sensaina gazed at all of the flowers before her, Jonetsu was poking a cactus in the corner.

"Jonetsu!" Sensaina shouted, her voice filled with disapproval. Sensaina startled Jonetsu causing her to accidently inject her finger into one of the cactus' thorns.

"Ouch!" Jonetsu interjected,"Look what you made me did!"

"Oh dear," Sensaina grabbed her friend and attempted to pull her away from the thorn. They succeeded but crashed down to the floor together.

"Maybe I should just get my mom dandelions and tell her their a rare flower that's endangered." Jonetsu thought out loud.

"That won't do!" A voice advised. The girls looked up seeing a short, but from their point of view, tall girl who donned the same uniform as them though a sweater vest was added and the trademark bow was replaced with a tie. She had short sandy brown hair held up in a bun with a faint pink streak in the middle of her side bangs. As the girls got up they figured they were much older than her and treated her as an inferior.

"What does a kid like you knowing about tricking parents?" Jonetsu jeered. The girl puffed up one cheek in frustration before she responded.

"Lots! Plus, you can't trick someone with a weed that grows in your own backyard!" She shouted. Jonetsu blanked out for a moment but was quickly enraged.

"Why I oughta.."Jonetsu began as she pulled up her punching fist's sleeve.

"Um, we aren't here to fight. We're here to browse," Sensaina attempted to break up their dispute," What kind of flower should we get our moms for Mother's day?" The girl's plain brown eyes lit up readied with a response.

"You should get her a carnation! A carnation means a love for your mother!" She wisely responded.

"But I wanted to get her violet orchids, she loves them,"Sensaina stated," Oh,now I'm torn between two flowers!" The girl's eyes lit up again with another response.

"Then give her violet orchids _and_ carnations in one bouquet!" The girl responded.

"But violet and red don't really go together," Sensaina pointed out.

"Worked for us," Jonetsu said, causing her to be elbowed harshly by Sensaina.

"Oh what should I do?" Another voice groaned. They saw a teenaged girl darting her eyes back and forth from a patch of carnation to a patch of Daisies. She steadied the glasses on her face and tilted her head unsurely.

"What's wrong?" Sensaina asked as she and Jonetsu walked up towards her. The girl looked towards Sensaina with timid and regretful eyes.

"I'm not sure what flower I should get for my mom," The girl said.

"You should get her a-!" Jonetsu slammed the young girl's mouth shut.

"I know I should get her a red carnation but I really like these daisies considering they also mean innocence in the language of flowers." The girl said, stunning the three of them with her knowledge.

"Bet you didn't know that," Jonetsu quietly snickered.

"Of course I did!" The young girl haughtily assured turning away.

"They're both so pretty together...but their colour combination will just remind her of awful things." The girl said. Sensaina and Jonetsu felt bad for the girl but Jonetsu quickly thought up of an uncunning hasty plan.

"Well let's look at every single flower so we can make this bouquet for your mother triple colored!" Jonetsu exclaimed as she yanked the to the flower catalog lying on a thing stand,"By the way, name's Jonetsu."

The girl seemed a little shaken with Jonetsu unexpected attempt to be of help but gladly took it," I'm Masami." Jonetsu flipped through each laminated pages of the catalog without giving Masami a chance to look at any of the flowers.

"No, too plain, too thorny, too unsightly, too expensive,"Jonetsu muttered as she flipped through the 's frustration with Jonetsu was penting up and she finally let her temper get the best of her.

"Jonetsu!" She yelled. Jonetsu stopped at a page to look at the frustrated Sensaina.

"Those are perfect!" Masami cheered.

"Huh?' The girls said. They looked down to the page Jonetsu stopped at.

"A Phlox, huh?" Jonetsu said. The flower pictured on the page was a unique mix of magenta with tiny petals.

"I'll take a combination of these three flowers please!" She said to the young girl. The girl walked towards the stands of carnations and daisies for Masami.

"Oh, she'll love them I know it!" Masami gushed," Hey,do you guys want to meet her with me today?"

"Um, sure," Sensaina responded. Masami purchased the flower bouquet from the girl and they walked into an unfamiliar path.

"Shouldn't we go to your house first before we meet your mom?" Jonetsu asked.

"Um, no, I'd rather give her the flowers today," Masami replied.

"But Mother's day isn't for another three days," Sensaina pointed out. Masami didn't respond this time and they kept walking. They reached near a hospital and Masami hesitated and stood in position.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Sensaina asked.

"Nope." Masami replied.

"So is your mom a busy nurse?" Jonetsu questioned. Masami walked up ahead.

"Hey, wait for us!" Jonetsu begged. With each step Masami took, she clenched the bouquet tighter and lip began to quiver. They entered the spotless hospital.

"Too white!" Jonetsu screamed taking coverage behind Sensaina," So. Plain." Sensaina groaned as she watched her friend's nutty reaction to the hospital interior. Masami walked up to a nurse who she seemed to know and asked for someone.

"Is it ok to visit my mom today?" Masami politely asked. The nurse looked at her worriedly.

"Not right now, maybe in a few hours," The nurse solemnly replied.

"Oh, well that's ok. I can always wait!" Masami cheerfully replied. She walked towards a seat and sat patiently.

"Masami, is your mother sick?" Sensaina asked. Masami didn't answer for a few moments as if she was in a trance of ignorance but eventually gave a response.

"Yes, it's been like this for a few months and her condition isn't changing," She said neutrally. That wasn't really the reaction they were expecting from her. They thought she would've combusted into tears or maybe her voice would start to sound shaky. But no, she hid herself with a brave mask as if she was bottling up her fear and sorrow.

Jonetsu attempted to weasel out, "Well, we're sorry we can't meet your mother today, because well we have homework to get to so.." She and Sensaina made a run for it. Unknown to Masami, though they went to talk to the nurse Masami had asked her mom about earlier.

"Can we know what Masami's mom condition is?" Jonetsu asked. The nurse looked at the two and finally gave a response.

"Most of us don't think she'll make it, and that's all I'm going to say." The nurse said gravely. The nurse left them in a state of shock.

"That's terrible! Do you think Masami knows?"Sensaina asked. Jonetsu shrugged.

"It's hard to tell," Jonetsu stated. Masami waited patiently at the door to her mother's room for the nurse who would let her in. By seven, the nurse let her in. Masami's mother was a sickly pale woman with faded goldtoned hair. As she saw her daughter she smiled weakly. She seemed unable to talk, so Masami decided not to chat her ear off today.

"I..I got the best score in my class for our science test!" Masami boasted humbly. Her mother's smile appeared again.

"And then after school, I went to a flower shop down the road and I made a few friends." Her mother's smile was broadening.

"I also..." Masami clutched onto the bouquet,'' Got you these, for Mother's day." She handed to her mother and she beamed the best that she could.

"Dad said we can visit try visit on the actual mother's day if that's ok with you." Masami left the room pretending to feel satisfied and content but as she was outside of the hospital into the black night, tears welled up in her eyes.

The next morning, as they walked to school, Masami was consuming their thoughts.

"Do you think she got to see her mom yesterday?" Sensaina timidly asked. Jonetsu sighed unable to come up with a response. As they walked, they saw a saw a familiar brunette with short hair dashing down the side walk in a white, red and grey uniform.

"Isn't that Masami?" Jonetsu asked.

"We have to go after her!" Sensaina cried and with that, the girls went astray from their path to school and went to follow Masami.

* * *

Elsewhere, at Malevolent the Nightmare Majors were attempting to create a plan to lure the Pretty Cure away from their Malvoids.

"We can't even seduce them because we're girls," Ignis groaned.

"And then Tsuchiyo," Hydra said shuddering at the idiotic Major as she said his name.

"Is being sultry and stupid the only idea you two have to lure the Pretty Cure away?" Raika skeptically asked.

"Yes!" They both cried. Raika shook her head in disapproval. Then suddenly felt the ground shake violently like they were in the middle of an earthquake. Obviously, it was Tsuchiyo entering the cold and dark room.

"I found bad dreamstone, so I go make it badder!" He cackled. The other three Majors shook their head in doubt.

"Just because it's a dark colour," Hydra started. She clasped her hands together for dramatic effect," Doesn't mean it's corrupted."

"But really I found one!" Tsuchiyo claimed.

"Well if it's really corrupted, I might as well corrupt it more," Ignis declared readying herself to teleport. But Tsuchiyo grabbed her by her long Plum coloured hair in rage.

"I getting that dreamstone!" He shouted with a blob of spit shooting from his mouth, splashing onto Ignis' nose. He dropped Ignis down and teleported away. As he left Ignis looked at her nose in disgust.

"You don't spit on girls!" She hissed.

* * *

When Masami believed she was alone, though she actually wasn't as Sensaina and Jonetsu followed her up to here and hid in a corner, she bawled her eyes out in solitude. Sensaina felt sorry for the girl and attempted to walk forward and comfort her but Jonetsu clung to her hand and didn't approve so Sensaina remained in the corner. Suddenly Tsuchiyo appeared in front of Masami grinning with sick pleasure.

"I feel a bad wave of darkness-kore!" Doki screamed.

"Me too-desu!" Toki agreed.

"You turn really sad, now I get to have bad dreamstone!" He exclaimed as he removed the puffy-eyed girl's dreamstone," Appear, Malvoid!" He pointed to a carnation left over from the bouquet.

"Malvoid!" The monster-like carnation yelled. Sensaina and Jonetsu were enraged as they transformed.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" They shouted. They transformed swiftly into their Cure alter egos.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Guardians of Dreams, side by side, together we are," They struck a pose," Dream High Pretty Cure!" They shouted. As they appeared in front of Tsuchiyo, the Malvoid and Masami encaged in her own void, Tsuchiyo grimaced.

"Aw, come on!" Tsuchiyo whined," Why you two show up everywhere Tsuchiyo goes?" The girls stood in a fighting stance. They attempted to kick the Malvoid in unison but the Carnation crouched itself and entangled the two into separate gigantic petals. Matchmaker punched her way out of her petal constrain, but Songstress seemed to be still stuck.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker shouted. Her arrows were consumed by Malvoid who was now readying itself to launch another petal at Matchmaker.

"Pretty Cure,Musical Clash!" Songstress shouted entangling the petal with music bars.

"Good timing," Matchmaker remarked. Suddenly they heard mumbling coming from the unconscious Masami.

"It's impossible...for anyone...understand my worries," She murmured. Songstress felt bad for hurting the carnation Malvoid.

"I know you won't hear us..." Songstress began," But that doesn't mean we won't be here for you!" The Malvoid stood still with thought and regret.

"Songstress.."Matchmaker said. She shook off her trance of inspiration and went to aid her fellow cure. The two went into their signature fighting stance.

"Pretty Cure, Heartless Resonance!" They yelled. A large G-clef and heart appeared to their corresponding cures. They flew it to the Malvoid.

"Awake!" They yelled and they cleansed the Malvoid. Tsuchiyo was stomping while defying gravity.

"It not fair, we never win!" Tsuchiyo yelled as he left. The girls, detransformed, received Masami's duplicated dreamstone. It was white with a red cross, similar to a nurse's hat. Masami came to shortly unsure what happened.

"We saw you trip and came to see what happened," Jonetsu lied.

"Oh,'' Masami said weakly. She glanced at her watch idly," Ah! I'm late for class!" As she was about to run off she stood in place for a moment.

"Sensaina, Jonetsu," Masami started.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She ran off. The girls felt satisfied with their actions for a moment then realized they were late too!

"Gah! We gotta get going!" Jonetsu yelled as they two zoomed across the pavement," By the way, Sensaina what are you getting your mom for Mother's day?" Sensaina stopped in her tracks to answer.

"I'm going to sing for her!" She beamed proudly.


	15. How could you misplace your dreamstone!

Sensaina and Jonetsu were busily chatting away walking home from school with free time on their hands that they craved to spend.

"Can we please go to that new candy store down the road?" Jonetsu begged.

"The sweet escape right?"

"Yes! I need to hype up on my candy coated gumdrops before my mature side randomly kicks in!" Jonetsu whined childishly. She had acting a bit like a kid since this morning; impatiently waiting for the lunch bell to ring, wolfing her snacks before she got to her actual lunch. It wasn't completely bizarre but it was a little strange even for Jonetsu. Toki sat impatiently in Sensaina's bag waiting for her opinion to be asked, of course she knew it never come. As Jonetsu began to drone on her reasons why chocolate was the greatest invention ever, Toki tolerance was rapidly beginning to run out. Finally she spoke out.

"No candy for Jonetsu-desu!" She hollered,'' Instead, let's go to the pretty flower shop-desu!" Sensaina and Jonetsu exchanged puzzled looks.

"Why?" Sensaina questioned.

"Mother's day was last week, and if you think about it, they probably only get decent business during that time of year," Jonetsu thought cynically. Her mature side came back. Toki was pouting angrily and holding her breath. Sensaina looked at the little blue fairy with concern in her eyes. Toki was acting like a magnet to the flower shop as today hadn't been the first time she begged the girls to go.

"Alright, we'll go." Sensaina concluded.

"What?!" Jonetsu shrieked.

"Hooray-desu!" Toki exclaimed. They walked to the flower shop and they saw the same young with sandy brown hair leaning by the doorway. The girl squinted at the two unnoticed as the girls walked in.

"Alright we're here. Happy?" Jonetsu bitterly asked. Toki unexpectedly leapt into a basket of roses, unknown to her that roses had many thorns. A few moments later, they heard a shrill cry coming from inside the baskets as expected. Jonetsu reluctantly rescued Toki from the thorn filled basket. As she lifted Toki from the basket, they saw her small body covered with thorns.

"P...painful-desu," Toki stuttered. The girl had been watching them the entire time but wasn't even slightly curious about Toki, figuring her to be a stuffed doll.

"You again?" The girl said to Jonetsu and Sensaina.

"Heh, um don't mind us we were just admiring the plants," Jonetsu sheepishly improvised. Toki squirmed in Jonetsu's grip and eventually popped away from the girl's clasped hands and fell into the basket of thorns again, right in front of the girl.

Sensaina panicked,"We're sorry for-"

"You two are an eyesore," The girl said cynically. A bittersweet smile came to her face," Now lea-"

"Haruko! Did you make new friends today?" A feminine voice called out, making the girl's superiority facade vanish. A woman looking like the girl who must've been Haruko came into the room. She was dressed colourfully, like a kindergarten teacher and wore a serene smile on her face.

"M-mom! Now's not the time for humiliation!" Haruko's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. As her mother left the room, Haruko kicked the girls out of the flower shop.

"And stay out!" She screamed.

"Brat," Jonetsu said as Haruko slammed the door on the two of them. The two went to Sensaina's house as they originally planned.

"Alright-kore," Doki began," Now let's discuss our current situation, the Nightmare Majors-kore!"

"Well," Sensaina started picturing each of the Majors they encountered by memory," They all had a stone with a glossy colour."

"Yeah that's right!" Jonetsu interjected," Raika and Tsuchiyo have one on their belt, Ignis wears another as a pendant and Hydra has one on the middle of her shirt!" Doki was nodding while Jonetsu spoke.

"That must be their power source-kore!" Doki concluded.

"And then their's Hatred," Sensaina said softly as her mind wandered to the ominous thought 'Hatred' left in her head. Jonetsu, Toki and Doki were silent for a moment. Hatred was consuming their thoughts too.

"Well, whoever we go up against from Malevolent we will win no matter what!" Jonetsu beamed.

"Yeah!" Sensaina agreed. Sensaina took out her dreamkeeper and smiled down towards it. "_Being a Pretty Cure sure is exciting_" Jonetsu dived her hand into her bag for her dreamkeeper then started swaying her hand around for her dreamstone. After a few moments of being unable to find it Jonetsu was panicking and irregularly threw her other hand inside the bag.

"Jonetsu, did you lose something?" Sensaina asked.

"Um..." Jonetsu dumped out the contents of her bag. In the pile of things from Jonetsu's bag, one could see a tube of cherry red lipgloss, a nail file, an agenda but no dreamstone.

"Yeah I may have lost my dreamstone," Jonetsu said. Everyone's eyes boggled out and Doki opened her mouth ready to lecture the red cure, but Sensaina beat her to it.

Sensaina asked in anger,''How could you-?"  
"How should I know?" Jonetsu said smiling sheepishly.

"You better find it or else you never ever EVER be able to transform into Cure Matchmaker again-kore!" Doki warned.

"Got it..." Jonetsu said.

"Let's at least retrace our footsteps," Sensaina suggested.

"Alright!" Jonetsu dashed down the flight the stairs that would lead to the outdoors.

"Oh boy," Sensaina said under her breath. As they were outside searching for Jonetsu's dreamstone, Sensaina's began to conjure up questions for Doki that couldn't go unanswered.

"Doki?" Sensaina asked looking to the yellow fairy sitting on her shoulders.

"Kore?" Doki said.

"What will happen...if someone with a corrupted dreamstone loses their dreamstone to Malevolent?"

Doki put on her thinking face," Hmmm... well, assuming their from this world, the human will fall into despair and void without the dreamstone for too long-kore."

"I see," Sensaina said. Jonetsu jerked her head around wildly in opposite directions as she searched for her dreamstone.

"Where could it be?!" Jonetsu shouted.

"Don't ask us," Sensaina said skeptically. Jonetsu groaned in frustration.

"Let's check the school!" Jonetsu yelled as she grabbed Sensaina's wrist.

Back at the flower shop, Haruko was on her knees picking up the thorns Toki had scattered during her and the girl's 'visit'.

"Honestly," Haruko sighed. She hated the thorn picking task and the thorns themselves. Sure, she was the daughter of two botanists but that mean she had to like every part of the flower. As she picked up the thorns she saw a glint of red coming from under the slanted table where the basket of roses were. She looked towards seeing Jonetsu's dreamstone laying idly on the ground.

"What the-?" Haruko began. As she looked at the strange stone it reminded her of Jonetsu ,"It must be _hers._" Haruko laughed a playful but devious laugh.

"I'll keep here for now, and possibly for a while," Haruko cackled quietly.

"Haruko! Who are you talking to?" Her mother called out again.

"Mom!" Haruko yelled, once again, embarrassed.

"I can't believe we couldn't find it at the school," Jonetsu moaned. She and Sensaina were sitting on a bench at the school's campus.

"Well, I can't believe you made us check every single classroom!" Sensaina panted," Even the one's you don't have classes in!"

"A girl will do crazy things for her dream..stone," Jonetsu stated. Sensaina gasped to catch her breath.

":Wait..there's one more place we haven't checked." Sensaina said. Jonetsu looked at her, tiredly intrigued.

"Where?"

"The flower shop!"

"Ugh, you mean the home of the thirteen year old demon? I'd rather not."

"Do you want to find your dreamstone or not?" Jonetsu seemed indecisive for a moment.

"Fine."As they walked back to the flower shop, Jonetsu started to groan impishly every two minutes.

"Will you shut up?" Sensaina said impatiently. Jonetsu groaned again, this one being her loudest.

"Ah, what a calm spring day," Ignis exhaled. She was lying on a side wall not too far away from the girls.

"I almost feel like, wait I _do_ feel like," Ignis began. As she spotted a weak leaf falling down from a tree, she scorched it into ash. As her dark bangs swayed with the wind she instantly felt something deliciously corrupted. She saw a little girl crying looking up to the sky. Ignis looked up, seeing a little pink balloon floating up higher and higher each second. She popped the balloon with the snap of her fingers, making the little girl cry even more. Ignis glowered her violet eyes to the little girl to see her dreamstone. It was perfectly corrupted.

"Perfect," She grinned. She looked at her surroundings for the something to create a Malvoid with. She found a paper advertising "Hanakaze Extraordinaire", Haruko's flower shop.

"That'll work," Ignis said," Appear, Malvoid!"

"Malvoid!" The Malvoid cried. The Malvoid marched towards the flower shop. From the inside of her parent's flower shop, Haruko could hear the Malvoid marching with heavy steps.

"Huh?" Haruko said quietly. She looked outside the window. She saw the Malvoid with Ignis sitting on its 'shoulders'.

"Jonetsu!" Sensaina cried pointing to the Malvoid.

"But I can't transform," Jonetsu said in defeat. Sensaina looked at her in disappointment and ran to a decent spot to hide for transformation.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" Sensaina said as violet glimmering sparkles erupted from the dreamkeeper. She transformed gracefully into her cure alter ego.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" She announced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by-" She started without realizing she was missing something.

"Oh yeah, that's right, no Matchmaker," She reminded herself. She leapt towards her friend and threw a punch towards the Malvoid. The Malvoid dodged by curling itself in. Songstress bit her lip in frustration.

"Go Songstress!" Jonetsu cheered," I'm still useless."

"So, where's your little sidekick?" Ignis questioned.

"Secret!" Ignis let go of a sultry laugh.

"Punch her!" Ignis ordered. The Malvoid didn't seemed to understand.

"What the hell is going on?!" Haruko said in the doorway unnoticed. The Malvoid attempted to kicked Songstress but completely missed and slipped down causing the girls, including Haruko to fall to their feet. Jonetsu's dreamstone fell from Haruko's pocket and onto the ground being quickly found by Jonetsu herself. Ignis gasped as she saw Jonetsu's dreamstone.

"Cure Matchmaker's dreamstone?! No way." Ignis and Jonetsu lunged for the dreamstone but Jonetsu was slicker and successfully retrieved her dreamstone and jumped away to transform. Ignis darted backwards in regret as she clenched her teeth.

"Pretty Cure, Melody Ring!" Songstress chanted throwing two rings; one to the Malvoid and one to Ignis. The ring perfectly encircled the helpless Malvoid and the other ring hooked Ignis hanging to a tree branch upside down.

"Seriously?!" She hissed. Unlike Ignis, the Malvoid quickly escaped from it's ring prison and charged towards Songstress.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" A voice called out. A bunch of recognizable arrows with hearts threw them were launched at and hit the Malvoid.

"Great job," Songstress praised," Now.." Matchmaker put her arm in front of her fellow cure.

"Let me handle this one," Matchmaker said brimming with confidence.

"Pretty Cure, Heartless Beating!" She shouted. The atmosphere turned dark red and a large heart appeared in front of Cure Matchmaker. She punched it to Malvoid as it smashed into loads of hearts.

"Awake!" She shouted as the Malvoid was cleansed. Ignis, still hanging from the tree branch,was enraged.

"You'll regret this Pretty Cure!" She said as she snapped her fingers to escape.

The girls detransformed were now in front of Haruko. Sensaina was repeatedly elbowing Jonetsu to say thank you to Haruko. Haruko was gloating as Jonetsu looked down and felt her pride slip away.

"Now Jonetsu you have something to say to Haruko here right?"

Jonetsu grimaced while still looking down," Thank you." She was barely audible.

"I couldn't hear that," Haruko said.

"Thank you," Her volume didn't really go up.

"Say it again?"

"Thank. You." Jonetsu said as she clenched her teeth.

"You're very very welcome, Jonetsumaru." This time Haruko took it too far.

"You little-!" Jonetsu growled. Sensaina held back the furious Jonetsu and Haruko childishly stuck her tongue out. It seemed a rivalry had been declared.

* * *

Translation note:

When Haruko calls Jonetsu 'Jonetsumaru' she's pretty much calling her a boy as 'maru' is a common Japanese ending for boys names.


	16. The Lucky Spoon's cupcake race!

"Everything in here looks so good!" Jonetsu exclaimed unable to take her eyes off the cupcakes in front of her. Sensaina was intolerant at the moment and karate-chopped Jonetsu making her slide downwards.

"We can't eat them!" Sensaina reminded her gluttonous friend.

"But they even have pink icing!" Jonetsu whined. Sensaina was intrigued by the various colors of icing the elite baker created but she resisted with all her might.

"I don't care if their's pink icing! We came to observe, not eat!" Sensaina said.

"But come to think of it.."

"Hm?"

"Why would anyone want to eat such a beautiful work of art?! It'd be like nibbling on the Mona Lisa!" That got Jonetsu another karate chop.

"It's just food." Sensaina reassured herself. They were inside a new cupcake bakery. Well actually it wasn't quite yet opened and this was the second location of what could be multiple chains of the irresistible bakery.

"To think that guy from Kanon town would be so generous to open up business here!" Jonetsu remarked eyeing the cupcakes.

"Well we should be grateful to my mother, she's helping the Minamino's open up business here," Sensaina stated. The interior of the bakery was poorly lit, and boxes were all around the room.

"What do you mean you already ate the cupcakes I left for you?" A feminine voice said. Whoever they were, they sounded impatient, and irritated. Into the room a girl walked with shoulder length dusty blond hair and dark green eyes. She was on her cell phone and gnashing her teeth together as presumably the other person on the line.

"I don't care if you got a stomachache! It's not my fault you made a glutton of yourself!" The girl haughtily hung up and stuffed her phone inside her purse. As she recklessly threw her phone into her purse, a shrill 'nya!' was heard. A kitten popped out of her purse looking around the room idly.

"You ran out of icing-nya," The cat said.

"Hummy! You stowed on with me?! You were supposed to stay in Kanon town for your visit," The girl said, putting emphasis on Kanon. The cat leapt out of her purse and look up towards Sensaina and Jonetsu, who were both feeling quite awkward after witnessing the two argue.

"Well, I um.." Sensaina began awkwardly. She didn't know what to make of this. The cat reminded her of Toki and Doki for some reason which would make the girl a Pretty Cure, but for some reason the chances of that seemed slim. Jonetsu took a step back but because of the the bakery being very underconstructed, the tiles were drastically uneven from each other and caused Jonetsu to slip, taking Sensaina down with her. As they fell, Toki and Doki fell from their clutches, blowing their covers as 'dolls'. As the two fairies recovered from their fall, Hummy walked up to them.

"Chi~" She stared.

"H-hummy!" The girl shouted.

"Chi~" Toki and Doki stared back.

"Heart of Dreams?" Hummy asked.

"Major Land?" Doki asked. After a few moments it seemed their tension was broken and the three of them bursted into laughter.

"You must be Hummy, the attendant of Aphrodite!" Doki said

"And you two must be Doki and Toki the loyaltees of Titania!" Hummy exclaimed.

"Doki, what's going on?" Jonetsu crouched to the fairy.

"This is Cure Rhythm," Hummy said," But right now she's the plain and boring old Kanade!"

"Hummy!" The girl said as she crimsoned.

"These two are Cure Songstress and Cure Matchmaker but right now their just Sensaina and Jonetsu." Toki said, following Hummy's introduction scheme.

"_Just _Sensaina and Jonetsu?" Jonetsu repeated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kanade!" Sensaina beamed.

Kanade turned her head away timidly,"J-just call me Kanade."

"Sure!"

"Hey can we have a cupcake?"

"Jonetsu!" Sensaina relentlessly gave Jonetsu another karate chop in front of Kanade.

"Um we'll see.. this fat cat over here ate all of the ones I had on hand." Kanade glared down to Hummy.

"I'm not fat-nya!" Hummy defended. They went into the room where the cupcakes would be made. This room was well lit, unlike the rest of the entire bakery and her father was lifting up boxes filled with baking necessities as her mother swirled icing onto cupcakes with elegance.

"Cupcakes!" Jonetsu squealing rushing towards them. Sensaina quickly grabbed her by the collar and told her off.

"That reminds me..." Jonetsu said after Sensaina finished lecturing her.

"Hm?"

"Will you guys being staying here for awhile until you can find a decent manager?" Both Sensaina and Kanade were surprised that Jonetsu had already thought about the topic. Kanade hesitated to answer for a moment.

"Actually, Dad's thinking of doing this thing called a 'Cupcake Race!'"

"Cupcake race?" The girl's asked in unison.

"Basically, whoever can bake the most exquisite, Lucky Spoon worthy cupcakes will be the new manager!"

"Do you have a taste tester yet?"

"Jonetsu!" Kanade giggled as she watched the two bicker. It reminded her of when she and Hibiki were completely incompatible cures. They never agreed with each other and never listened to the other's opinions. She hoped the two wouldn't disband as a team because of their differences.

"We might need help setting up the Cupcake race once the store is officially opened," Kanade said.

"More work?" Jonetsu uninterestedly narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe when there's leftover cupcakes from the race, my dad will be so thankful to you too for helping set up he'll reward with all the cupcakes you can eat!" Kanade exaggerated. Jonetsu was instantly bought while was slightly uncertain.

"I'll do it!" Jonetsu concluded.

"She sure is persuasive," Sensaina said under her breath.

"Sensaina you help too!" Jonetsu commanded.

"Are you sure? I can be pretty unrelia- ah!" Jonetsu slammed her hand onto Sensaina's back.

"We'll do it together!"

"Alright, I suppose we can start promoting once we get an exact day from my dad." They found Kanade's dad and he gave them a date. Jonetsu then grabbed her twin-tailed friend and dashed out of the store ready to make posters and promote.

"Cupcake race! Cupcake race! Winner gets to be new management of the second location for the world's greatest, Lucky Spoon!" Jonetsu shouted on the street right of the building that would become the second Lucky Spoon. People who walked past her chatted quietly amongst themselves, most of them remarking how brash and enthusiastic Jonetsu was being. One of them even gave her a quarter! After roughly five minutes of advertising and handing posters out, a short haired woman with a voice barely above a whisper walked towards Jonetsu.

"Um, when will the cupcake race happen and may I be one of the participants?"The woman said.

"Huh?" Jonetsu said. She didn't hear a single word that came from the woman's mouth.

"When-"

"What?"

"Will-"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The cupcake race happen and can I participate?!" The woman slurred the end of her sentence into one loud combination of letters. Somehow this time Jonetsu heard and understood her.

"Here," Jonetsu handed the woman a flyer.

"Cupcake race, May 24th the best will be the one who beats the rest..." The woman read from the flyer.

"You still want to be one of the participants right? May I get your name? Mine's Jonetsu"

"Midori ...Tana-I mean,Tachibana." The woman said.

"Alright well," Jonetsu picked up a megaphone Midori didn't notice and threw it in front of her mouth," Ms. Midori Tanatachibana over here is the first participant and your opponent if you want to be the next Lucky Spoon head baker!" Midori hid behind a large poster Jonetsu created.

" D-don't raise your voice in public! And you didn't say my last name right.."

Sensaina was on the left side of the road trying to persuade people to listen but no one gave her the time of day. Sensaina sighed and clutched the stack of flyers in her hand tightly. A tall man with tan skin walked towards her interested in what she had to say, but all he did was intimidate the introvert.

"Eep!" She said as she laid her eyes on the man.

"What's this?" He took a flyer from her hand," Cupcake race on the twenty-fourth,huh? Sign me up."

"Al-alright." Sensaina eased down a little,"May I have your name? I'm Sensaina.

"Name's Aoi" Sensaina wrote his name down on a sheet of paper.

"Can I get your last name too?" She looked up but the man was gone. Neither of them got any other participants in the next hour and finally gave up for the day.

"I got a participant!" Jonetsu boasted.

"I did too!" Sensaina cheered.

"That's great guys!" Kanade beamed.

"Will Hummy get a cupcake-nya?"

"I guess this time you will, thanks to these two!" Kanade snuggled the kitten-like fairy into her arms.

"Can Jonetsu get a cupcake too?" Jonetsu whispered into Kanade's ear. Obviously, Jonetsu didn't whisper quietly enough for Sensaina not to hear and was about to receive another karate chop from her but then door slammed open. In the doorway was Aoi.

"Quick question. How long will me and my 'opponent' get to make cupcakes?" Aoi casually asked.

"Um, I believe it will be one hour."Kanade replied. The door slammed open again and in the doorway was a heavily breathing Midori.

"Will there a limit to how many cupcakes we can make?" Midori asked whilst panting.

"Um I believe it's-" Jonetsu slapped Kanade's mouth shut.

"No limit!" Jonetsu responded. Aoi glared at the woman who would be his opponent.

"Midori..." He glowered.

"A..Aoi" Midori choked out.

"And to think we'd make this place our ' Honey-coated Moonlight" Midori seemed to know exactly what he was talking about but the three girls were quite puzzled.

"What?" Sensaina said quietly.

"Well I'll be off," Aoi left and threw the door closed.

"What was that all about?" Kanade asked.

"It's...nothing really." Midori said softly.

"Seriously? Because Honey-coated Moonlight doesn't sound like nothing." Jonetsu pointed out. Midori sighed. She sat onto one of the few chairs in the room, hesitant to tell her story.

"Well roughly about a month ago, I was an over-thrilled and happy affiance to Aoi." Midori said. The girls were stunned and Jonetsu let out a theatrical gasp.

"We're both excellent bakers so we planned to open up a bakery in this exact location. But then, I caught him cheating on me with the woman who was planning to sell us the lot. I didn't tell him about it. And then we start to argue frequently. He kept telling me I wasn't good enough then finally, we just called off the engagement." Tears slid down Midori's face as she told her story. The girls felt sorry for her and they were speechless after she finished.

"But no matter!" Midori said," I'll will win management of this place and be the head baker. I will beat Aoi!" She was pumped with perseverance and hope and bolted out of the room with pride.

"For some reason, it feels like she bottled apart of the story up," Sensaina grimaced. The girls nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Aoi had already came home to his apartment and pulled up his sleeves, ready for brainstorming.

"Perhaps I shall bake my super-blue, super-speedy torte. Or maybe a mouthwatering chocolate cake will grab their attention." He thought aloud," _Whatever it is, it has to beat Midori!"_

Midori rushed to her apartment and desperately thought of ideas to beat Aoi.

"Fruit cake? No, this isn't Christmas...Angel cake? I'm not that good at making it though." Midori hopelessly thought of every cake in existence, rejecting them all for even the smallest flaw,"_I might as well make a simple icing saturated cupcake to get the job."_ Midori groaned while suffering from baker's block. Another set of tears fell from her eyes in frustration.

A few days later, it was the day of the Cupcake race.

"Mouth watering cupcakes, here we come!" Jonetsu said, firing herself up with passion. Sensaina giggled awkwardly as she saw Jonetsu psych up.

"Morning girls!" Kanade beamed. Kanade was dressed differently for today's event. She wore a white and light blue sun dress with polka dots on it and slung a purse holding Hummy over her shoulders.

"Kanade, I really love your outfit today!" Sensaina exhaled.

"Really? Mom told me to dress fancy today ad this was the best I could find." Kanade bashfully responded," Anyway, we never picked any judges for the Cupcake race so I guess.." Jonetsu's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Cupcakes.." Jonetsu droned. Midori and Aoi had arrived early for their competitive day, yet their hadn't laid eyes on each other ever since the other night. Midori was reading over her custom made instructions while Aoi peered at his opponent from the corner of his eyes. Kanade's mother checked the time and walked towards the two counters.

"Begin!" She announced. Midori began to measure things out while Aoi cracked eggs and mixed them into batter rapidly.

"Such speed,'' Jonetsu marveled. Midori poured cupcake mix into an unusually large bowl and shakily began to stir. Aoi saw Midori falter and smiled to himself. Thanks to the man's muscular build, he made a sleek batter and was ready to pour them into the cupcake tray. When all the batter was poured into the tray he, somewhat recklessly, tossed them into an oven behind him. Midori was beginning to panic as her competition was ahead of her. As she watched Aoi start his second batch of cupcakes, she unwillingly spilt some batter from her bowl.

"Midori isn't doing so well," Kanade frowned. Midori shook off her worries and began to bake vigorously.

"Go Aoi!" Jonetsu cheered.

"Midori, Focus!" Sensaina cheered.

Eventually their hour was over and now each of them had cupcakes. Aoi had baked quite the large batch of cupcakes with pink and blue icing, making Jonetsu feel overjoyed, while Midori had baked one very large cupcake.

"Obviously we can tell who the winner is here," Aoi said. Midori looked at all the tiny cupcakes Aoi had made and put her head in her hands. Then, a sound of slow applause by one person was heard and into the room came Raika.

"Two dreamstones gone bad, what a steal." Raika said before she extracted the two dreamstones from Aoi and Midori. She pointed to a rolling pan," Escape, Malvoid!"

"Malvoid!" The used to be rolling pan roared scaring away most of the people who came to view the Cupcake race.

"Sensaina," Jonetsu whispered. Sensaina nodded and they ran to the back room.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" They shouted. In glitter and all, they transformed.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are," They struck a pose," Dream High, Pretty Cure!"

Raika snapped and the Malvoid rolled itself to the cures.

"Ahh!" Songstress and Matchmaker screamed. The Malvoid stopped rolling for a moment and found a bag of flour. It went towards the bag and hit it causing it to burst open. The girls coughed and as the flour gradually disappeared, they realized they were both covered with flour from head to toe.

"Ah! You look like a ghost!" Matchmaker screamed.

"So do you!"Songstress said. The Malvoid began rolling up to them, as they were caught offguard.

"Pretty Cure, Double Bubble, Cover!" They shouted. The bubbly shield was barely enough to hold back the Malvoid.

"What can we do?" Matchmaker as she and Songstress curled into the small shield.

"Fear not fellow cures!" A voice cried out. They looked towards where the voice came from. They saw a girl with long platinum blonde hair and a white outfit with bright green eyes.

"Kanade?" Songstress exhaled.

"Strumming the tranquil melody, Cure Rhythm!" She announced. Songstress and Matchmaker were amazed, so amazed they forgot how bad their situation was. The Malvoid was distracted too, giving them a chance to attack.

"Pretty Cure Musical Clash!" Songstress said from the Malvoid's blind spot.

"Malvoid?" The Malvoid said. Rhythm threw a kick to Malvoid, throwing it to the ground.

"Wow, she's like a pro!"Matchmaker remarked. Rhythm smiled fiercely to the girls as she heard that.

"What so great about a bunch of confections?" Raika asked skeptically.

"They're not just confections, they poured their emotions into each cupcake they've made! It's their way of hope for a new day!" Songstress shouted.

"Let's finish it off..together," Rhythm advised," Follow my lead!" The two nodded.

"Pretty Cure, Lovestruck Aria!" They shouted as small but dangerous stars came towards the Malvoid. They all looked at each, ready for the finish.

"Awakening Finale!" The three shouted and thus the Malvoid was destroyed. After Raika had evacuated and the people returned, the Cupcake Race proceeded. Kanade's mother took one of Aoi's cupcakes but she didn't eat it yet. She walked over to Midori's large cupcake and broke a piece off. She first ate Aoi's cupcake and displeasure was written all over her face. She then ate Midori's and she seemed to like it.

"Aoi's cupcakes are bland but Midori's are packed with taste," Her mother said.

Midori was elated as she heard Misora's words," So that means-"

"But, I want you to be manager alongside Aoi." Misora finished.

"What?" Aoi said quietly.

"But I don't think we can-"

"I'll try, for the sake of the Lucky Spoon, for the sake of..us." Midori was shocked to hear that. He whispered something into her ear and she lit up with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Yes a billion times yes!" Midori swung her arms around him," I only wish we could be the owners of the Honey-coated Moonlight!"

"If it means that much to you, then I can ask my mom to set up second location elsewhere!" Kanade blurted out. The two gratefully smiled to her.

"Thank you!" They said in unison.

"Wait, that kinda means this Cupcake race was all for nothing," Jonetsu pointed out forcing Sensaina to awkwardly laugh it off.

"So that means...more cupcakes!" Jonetsu screamed.


	17. Sensaina finds an Ikemen-sensei!

* Translation note:

Ikemen-sensei= Basically a hot teacher, as Ikemen means good-looking guy and sensei literally means teacher.

* * *

"Class.." Ms. Kimura began. Sensaina blinked her eyes a few times, unaware of what happened for the last few minutes. She wondered if she either fell asleep or just forgot everything Ms. Kimura just said in a matter of seconds.

"Well those are a few minutes I'll never get back,"Sensaina said quietly to herself.

"I'll be away on a camping next week for a few days so I'll be having one of my old friends substitute for me." Ms. Kimura explained.

"_Old,"_ Sensaina cringed. She could only imagine the middle age man or woman Kimura would manipulate to substitute for her unruly class.

"Will it be a guy or a girl?" One boy asked.

"It's a guy," Ms. Kimura replied.

"How old is he?" Another student asked.

"He's about twenty-four."

"_That's not so bad."_ Sensaina thought.

"Alright, so tomorrow remember, I won't be here! And that four-page essay is due." The students groaned as she reminded them of the essay. After school, Sensaina and Jonetsu walked home together.

"So what do you think the sub's going to look like?" Jonetsu asked. Sensaina shrugged, but she really hoped it wouldn't be the sub they had last time.

"Let's just hope it isn't the last sub we had." Sensaina and Jonetsu shuttered at the flashback of the sub.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Jonetsu said as she into the opposite direction that would lead her home.

The next day, Sensaina actually showed up early for school, a little too early though.

"Geez, where is that sub? I rushed out of the house so fast I didn't even eat breakfast." Sensaina groaned. She sat in between the two walls of the doorway. She drove her hands into her backpack to check if she had any type of snack whether it be a half eaten granola bar or even a stick of gum. But instead of finding food, she pulled out Doki and Toki sitting at the bottom of her bag.

"What are you..I thought I left you at home!" Sensaina snapped.

"You _thought _you left us at home-kore" Doki implied.

"We got bored and stowed away-desu!" Toki explained. Sensaina sighed and swept her falling bags to the side of her face.

"You guys know I hate it when you do that!" Sensaina shouted. Doki and Toki put on their doll faces for no seemingly reason.

"Fine pretend your a doll when there's no one-"

"May I get through?" A masculine voice asked. _"Whoops."_ Sensaina robotically turned her head to the direction of where the voice came from. She was beet red and as she saw her substitute she felt even more red. The man was insanely cute with subtle but adorable features. His hair was black like a raven's and his eyes were an innocent brown. He was smiling down to Sensaina,making it evident that he had dimples.

"Yeah...sure," Sensaina choked out. She stood up and stepped out of the way to let him through. Her blushing wasn't going down. He opened up the vacant class, making Sensaina realize that she would be alone with him for who knows how long. As she took her seat, the substitute wrote his name on the white board.

"Yukiyama.." Sensaina read from the board. His name was just about as cute as he was.

"This is my first time substituting.." He said, timidly turning his head away from Sensaina.

"You're not nervous are you?" Sensaina asked.

"I guess not," His head was still turned away. Sensaina smiled down to her desk at how bashful her teacher was. She could only wonder why Ms. Kimura left out the fact that he was super cute. Eventually, the rest of the class showed and nobody seemed to be as astonished with his looks as Sensaina was. As he spoke, Sensaina eyes were glazed onto him, she'd never been so focused in class. Jonetsu took notice and as Mr. Yukiyama turned his back, she threw a pencil to Sensaina. She didn't even notice the pencil fly by. At lunch Sensaina was still daydreaming about to an extent that was beginning to really intrigue Jonetsu.

"That Yukiyama is really something else, it's almost like you're under his spell." Jonetsu remarked.

"It's just an ordinary crush."Sensaina responded.

"Yeah, for now but in few days it's definitely going to become a full blown-out infatuation," Jonetsu said. It seemed Sensaina didn't even hear her as she began to murmur the sub's name.

"Yukiyama.." She droned.

"She's so hopeless." Jonetsu said quietly," Plus she's got a bit of a habit for falling too hard in a short amount of time.'' The next morning, Sensaina made sure she'd come to school early just so that she could be alone with Mr. Yukiyama.

"Good morning, Sensaina," He greeted.

"He remembered my name!" She screamed in her mind. As he wrote down the morning lessons with Sensaina staring intensively at him, they both heard a grumbling sound. Sensaina looked up and Yukiyama was blushing.

"Did you forget to have breakfast?" Sensaina asked shyly. Yukiyama chuckled for a moment.

"Um..." He started.

"Here,'' Sensaina handed him a granola bar. Yukiyama blushed and turned away, but he still took it. During class, Jonetsu began to worry about Sensaina's strange obsession as the rest of the class didn't even want to listen to him.

"Class.." Mr. Yukiyama trailed off. Sensaina was beginning to notice his inability to settle the class down. Jonetsu rolled her eyes and attempted to get the teacher's attention.

"Pst!" She sounded. Mr. Yukiyama looked at her immediately. She waved her hand by her neck, signaling him to stop talking. He squinted his eyes in confusion but he did as she signaled. He stopped talking, and eventually the class went silent as they waited for him to speak. Jonetsu winked at him. Sensaina held her breath in pent-up irritation. After school that day, Sensaina took a good long look at herself in the mirror. She took out her twin tails to see if she would look a bit more mature. She turned to look at her sides while she was still in her uniforms.

"Why can't my uniform make me look cute?" She asked herself. The next morning, she walked to school at a decent time with Jonetsu.

"I feel bad for Mr. Yukiyama, no one in the class actually listens to him." Sensaina frowned.

"It's because he's not our actual teacher," Jonetsu scoffed.

"But you still helped him!" Sensaina replied. Jonetsu rolled her eyes. As they walked into the class, they saw something quite unsightly on the classroom boards.  
"Yukiyama you're a joke, signed the majority of the class," Jonetsu read aloud. Sensaina shook her head in disbelief.

"Our class is so mean! We have to erase it before Mr. Yukiyama sees it!" Sensaina yelled darting her eyes around for an eraser. As Sensaina erased the message, Jonetsu's eyes saw someone from it's corner. It was Mr. Yukiyama.

"Did you already.." Jonetsu mouthed as she pointed to the whiteboard. Yukiyama nodded and walked into the classroom, but on a cheerful mask.

"Morning girls," He said with a fake smile on his face. Sensaina let out a yelp, not realizing the substitute had walked in. Sensaina was fooled by that fake smile of his, but Jonetsu obviously didn't buy it for a second.

"M-morning Mr. Yukiyama!" Sensaina frantically said whilst bowing.

"Good morning," Jonetsu said nonchalantly. The girls took their seats after they greeted him. Jonetsu watched as Yukiyama seemed somewhat flustered and irregular today while Sensaina was checking him out. During the morning lesson, Mr. Yukiyama was stuttering and sounding unsure in everything he said. Sensaina felt terrible as the class refused to pay attention to him. They didn't even stop talking when he silenced.

"Guys!" He yelled. The class was shocked at the fact that he raised his voice.

"You guys might want to listen,you know because if you don't you might fail this class." The class seemed somewhat discouraged after they heard his command. He bit his lip in regret but before he could say anything else, the lunch bell rang. Worried, Sensaina decided to have lunch in the classroom.

"Maybe you being more assertive!" Sensaina suggested sweetly. He looked at her then shook his head and shrugged. Sensaina bit her lip in distress, she didn't know what else to say to him to cheer him up. She was a terrible pep-talker and anything else she'll say could be taken the wrong way.

"How unbelievable!" Hydra interjected in surprise.

"What?" Ignis asked.

"We haven't targeted a single cute guy yet!" She exclaimed. Ignis narrowed her eyes for a moment, but then realized what Hydra said was true.

"Well that's why we have Hatred. So we don't have to live without any cute guys in our life," Ignis assured.

"But come on, when was the last time we even saw him?" Hydra pointed.

"Hm..." As Ignis put herself in thought, the orb in the middle of the room flickered rapidly and presented an image of Yukiyama.

"Oh, now he's delicious!" Hydra swooned hovering towards the orb to glaze her gaze on him.

"Kinda middle aged if you ask me.." Ignis said skeptically a her eyebrowe twitched.

"His dreamstone's even gone bad too! That's it, I'm getting his dreamstone!" Hydra concluded, disappearing from the room.

"Geez.." Ignis sighed as she left.

"You're not going to leave before Ms. Kimura comes back are you?" Sensaina asked. He shrugged. Suddenly a rather grotesque laugh echoed into the classroom.

"Oh it's just going to be so much fun taking away this dreamstone!" Hydra grinned at Yukiyama. She darted towards him grabbing him by the tie, with a twisted smile appearing to her face.

"Now then.." She drew out his dreamstone and pointed to the classroom's globe,"Escape, Malvoid!"

"Malvoid!" The globe-like monster shouted. Hydra dropped Yukiyama and looked around the room for Sensaina who already escaped and transformed waiting for the perfect time to re-enter the room. It seemed like it was now or never.

"Where are they?!" Hydra shrieked.

"Pretty Cure, Musical Clash!'' Songstress yelled.

"Found one," Hydra said as Songstress leapt into the air, deflecting the Malvoid's attacks.

"Pretty Cure, Melody Ring!" She shouted. A lavender hoop appeared behind the Malvoid.

"Now why would she..." Hydra trailed off. Songstress jumped through the jump and kicked the Malvoid down. It seemed she used her Melody Ring to focus on the target. The Malvoid fell to the ground.

"That's why," Hydra examined," Either way, Get up! Before she destroys you!" The Malvoid followed orders and lifted itself up. Songstress took a step back and reached the corner of the classroom.

"Pretty Cure Lovesick Barrage!" A voice shouted. Arrows were stabbed into the Malvoid's back and it dropped to the ground for the second time.

"Matchmaker!" Songstress cried happily.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you with Yukiyama," Matchmaker snickered.

"Why are the cute men always have such weak hearts?" Hydra asked cynically.

"His heart isn't weak, he's just not used to loud voices and deep down I can tell he's a really devoted person at heart!" Songstress countered.

"Don't just lay there, get up!" Hydra snapped her fingers and it was almost as if the Malvoid regenerated energy with Hydra's snap.

"Mal..void," The Malvoid threw a punch that was perfectly aimed to the cures.

"Pretty Cure, Double Bubble Cover!" They shouted. As the punch collided with the shield, the shield shattered and forced the girls to leap into the air and drive a double punch into the Malvoid. This time the Malvoid stayed down, despite Hydra's nagging.

"Pretty Cure, Heartless Resonance!" They shouted. The G-clef and heart appeared to them once more. They threw the G-clef and heart to the Malvoid, causing it to burst into a million more G-clefs and hearts.

"Awake!" They shouted and the Malvoid was cleansed.

"What should I say? Oh, I got it, You'll regret this!" Hydra warned before escaping. The girls detransformed and the duplicated dreamstone of Mr. Yukiyama fell into Sensaina's palm.

"It's so cute," Sensaina gushed. His dreamstone was a deep green with a smiling book in the middle.

"A little nerdy if you ask me?" Jonetsu remarked.

"What happened?" Yukiyama said as he came to.

"I think you passed out considering all that stress from this morning in class." Sensaina lied.

"Yeah, maybe I'm sorry for yelling at you guys," said.

"It's alright but I really it's not just us who should hear your apology," Jonetsu said.

"Yeah, your right. I can't believe how aggressive I've been to others lately. I mean, there's you guys, the rest of the class, my wife."

"W-w-w-wife?!" Sensaina stuttered.

"Yukiyama's married," Jonetsu said as her voice was reeking with surprise.

"Yep, but to her I'm Ren," He said as he walked away suavely. Sensaina groaned as he left the classroom.

"But he was so cute!" Sensaina whined. Jonetsu laughed at her friend, patting her on the back.

"Will you two hush-kore?!" Doki shouted. They didn't even realize she was here. Toki was beside her and her eyes were glazed and wide.

"What's wrong with Toki?" Sensaina asked crouching down.

"I think she's a getting a vision-kore," Doki whispered.

"A vision?!" Jonetsu asked.

"She rarely gets them-kore" Doki replied.

"Lav...lav.."Toki droned.

"Lav?" Sensaina and Jonetsu repeated.

"Lav...laven..."

"Laven?"

"...der...eyes.." Toki snapped backed to normal after she said that.

"Lavender eyes?" Jonetsu put the phrase together in confusion.

"It's a clue-kore!" Doki exclaimed.

"To what?" Sensaina asked.

"The third Pretty Cure-kore!" Doki responded.

"The.." Jonetsu started.

"Third..." Sensaina trailed away.

"Pretty Cure?!" They shouted in unison and confusion.


	18. The final Cure appears!

"Lavender eyes?" Jonetsu repeated unsurely.

"A third Pretty Cure?" Sensaina repeated uneasily. At first, it was bad enough she got stuck with Jonetsu, but they eventually worked differences. But another cure? What if she was unfriendly? Or burly? Or...insane? Sensaina groaned at all the possibilities zooming around her mind.

"What makes you thinks there's another cure?" Jonetsu fretfully asked.

"Queen Titania said so- desu!" Toki replied.

"Queen Titania?" The girls repeated.

"But even she's not that reliable-kore," Doki added sheepishly.

"Well what if we don't want another Cure?" Sensaina asked.

"You should be grateful for all the help you can get-kore!" Doki snapped. But she was right, they did need allies, Malevolent was starting to become to much for them.

"Well if that's the case, then let's not waste another minute!" Sensaina concluded," Let's find this cure!"

"Yeah!" The rest of them cheered. After school,They left in search of the third cure.

"Lavender eyes..we have to keep that in mind," Sensaina advised. Jonetsu and Doki nodded while Toki looked around her surroundings curiously.

Down the roads they began eyeing each and every girl that they crossed paths with.

"It's just a bunch of brown eyes," Jonetsu moaned impatiently. They took a right turn but still not a single lavender-eyed girl in sight. They went into numerous stores and took countless turns into new streets, but still no luck. Jonetsu was beginning to drag her feet and sway her arms incompetently. Sensaina was still alert and twisted her head vigorously in opposite directions.

Sensaina was starting to feel doubtful in her choice,"Maybe instead of coming to her..."

"..We should let her come to us." Jonetsu finished. As she dragged her feet, it seemed she bumped into something. She crashed down to the ground but not without taking Sensaina down with her.

"Why do you keep taking me down too?" Sensaina shouted as she rubbed her head.

"Force of habit," Jonetsu responded not even trying to get up. Sensaina groaned at her friend's terrible habits. Jonetsu looked in front of her to see what she bumped into. Before her was a plant in a concrete pot.

"A plant? So that means we at-"

"You two!" A girl's voice shouted.

"And here it begins," Sensaina said under her breath. Jonetsu got up as she knew who this voice belonged to.

"You..." Jonetsu hissed deviously. Looking angrily up to her was Haruko holding her fists out.

"I'm not scared of you!" Haruko shouted punching Jonetsu in the stomach.

"Brat!" Jonetsu barked. She chased the girl around the flower shop.

"Oh, dear," Sensaina moaned quietly. She glanced towards Doki and remembered what they intended to be doing.

"Stop it you two!" Sensaina cried as she ripped Jonetsu away from the little demon.

"See you later Jonetsumaru!" Haruko cackled pulling down her eyelid.

"Until next time, HaruKO!" Jonetsu teased. Haruko held her breath and went into the flower shop.

"I can't believe you two sometimes," Sensaina groaned. As she peered around her surroundings to make sure no one else was around she lowered her tone to a whisper.

"Do you know what colour Haruko's eyes are?" Sensaina whispered into the red-head's ear.

"Huh? I think they're dark brown, why?" As Jonetsu realized why her friend asked she stopped walking.

"You think she's a Pretty Cure?" Jonetsu laughed obnoxiously at the thought. Sensaina was growing intolerant with Jonetsu.

"Will you at least think about the possibilities for a second?!" Sensaina shouted. Jonetsu's laughter died out.

"But she's kid!" Jonetsu yelled in defense," Besides I thought thought the Pretty Cure were only supposed to be beautiful and mature like us!" Jonetsu flashed an unsightly pose. Sensaina regretlessly adverted her eyes.

"We're both only one of things and maybe if we could get a chance to see Haruko's dreamstone, then we could find out for sure if she's a Pretty Cure or not!"

Jonetsu shrugged skeptically," Well...wait! Which one am I, beautiful or mature?!" Sensaina groaned and walked ahead of her friend. Later at Sensaina's house, Doki began to list possibilities of who the third cure was.

"Doki, none of those seem possible!" Sensaina groaned as she was lounged on her bed.

"But-!"  
"I honestly don't think the final cure is Miyako!"

"But what about-?''

"Or Minako!"

"Kore..." Doki said.

"Toki, you've been quiet all night, do you have any idea who the third Pretty Cure could be?" Sensaina questioned.

"Well..." Toki started,. Sensaina raised one eyebrow in curiosity. She had no idea how many possibilities and thought were swarming through the blue fairy's mind.

"..I think it's Kokori-desu!" Sensaina and Doki collapsed to the bed due to the unexpected response. Sensaina shook her head.

"Oh well, we'll find out eventually,"Sensaina said. She looked towards her clock. It was getting late.

"Might as well go to sleep," Sensaina concluded," Goodnight you two," She turned off the lights and crawled under her sheets. She closed her eyes and thought even more about the third cure, then Hatred somehow crawled into her thoughts.

"I'll find them out eventually," She mumbled peacefully.

The next morning Sensaina felt recharged with perseverance and passion.

"Today well defiantly find the third cure!" She cheered energetically standing on her bed.

"Yeah!" The two fairies cheered. As they shouted and cheered quiet footsteps were coming towards her room.

"Sensaina," Minako began sweetly as she peered into the room.

"Hm?"

"Do you mind shutting up?" She threw a pillow and knocked her little sister off her balance. Later at school, Jonetsu was starting to keep an eye out for the third Pretty Cure. She was with Toki, who she wouldn't let rest on her shoulders.

"Jonetsu-desu." Toki started," Sensaina said we should act as a team to find the last cure-desu!"

"And?" Jonetsu was unable to see her point.

"Flying around can be exhausting you know-desu! So can you please let me sit on your shoulder-desu?" She begged.

"Nope," Jonetsu responded. Toki eventually no longer was able to keep up with Jonetsu and sat on the ground to catch her breath.

"De...su. De...su," She panted. Suddenly she felt herself getting picked up by someone. The someone turned Toki letting her face the someone.

It was Haruko.

"I'm pretty sure you belong to Jonetsu.." Haruko gawked. She squirmed her mouth to the side of her face as her expression began to soften.

"But you're so cute!" She gushed hugging the doll unexpectedly.

"Desu?" Toki said quietly.

"Ah! Class is about to start! Better take you with me!" Haruko stuffed Toki into her bag. As Haruko began to run Toki checked her dreamstone.

"You lost her?!" Sensaina shouted as Jonetsu brought up the bad news.

"Kinda.."Jonetsu said looking away from Sensaina. Sensaina stomped her foot in frustration.

"Move out of the way I gotta get going!" Haruko cried, running in between them. They looked to her and saw Toki in her bag. Toki winked to them.

"Toki?" They said together.

"Maybe this is a good thing," Sensaina suggested. Jonetsu wasn't too surprised at Sensaina's 180.

"Yeah because.." Jonetsu didn't really know why.

"Because now Toki can check if Haruko's a Pretty Cure or not!"

"Oh yeah that's right." Jonetsu said sheepishly.

Meanwhile in Haruko's class, Toki was incognito as she laid in Haruko's bag.

"Does anyone know how to find common multiples of a number, anyone?" Her teacher asked," How about you, Hanakaze?" A smile appeared to her face.

"I don't know!" She said cheerfully. The kids in her class laughed at her positivity while her teacher seemed to be irritated. Even Toki giggled from the inside of the bag.

During lunch, Sensaina searched for Haruko.

"By now, she should know if Haruko's a Pretty Cure or not," Sensaina muttered. She scoped around her environment for the fairy.

"Looking for something?" Haruko asked. She regretfully held Toki by her collar to make herself look cool.

"Yeah, now can I have it back?" Sensaina lunged for it but Haruko swung her arm away.

"By my understanding, it's Jonetsumaru's" Haruko said. Sensaina wasn't sure what to do at this point. Suddenly the two of them heard a shrill feminine scream. They ran towards the where the scream came from. They saw a girl on her knees in the middle of of a puddle.

"Not again," The girl sighed.

"Again?" Sensaina and Haruko said with doubt.

"Today's the third time I fell into a puddle," The girl confessed.

"Third," Sensaina darted her eyes to Haruko without notice.

"You're in my class, Engi right?" Haruko helped the girl up.

"Yeah," The girl smiled shyly.

"Wow, three times, that's..not very lucky," Sensaina remarked.

"Oh, don't be fooled by my name. I'm not lucky at all!" Engi said shamelessly," Every week, I'm always forgetting this and that at school, stepping on my untied shoelaces, falling up the stairs."

"_Up?_" Sensaina repeated.

"Maybe one day your luck will change!" Haruko cheered. Engi smiled to her.

"Up the stairs? With a life like that shouldn't you be dead?" A female familiar voice cackled.

"Ignis!" Sensaina said between her clenched teeth. Ignis' deep violet eyes glowed as she looked to Engi's heart.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers," She said as she took out Engi's dreamstone,"Appear, Malvoid!" She pointed a nearby flowerbed.

"Malvoid!" The monstrous flowerbed yelled.

"Doing that...to innocent flowers," Haruko's eyes were shrinking with fear.

"Now let's find the Pretty Cure!" Ignis commanded as they jumped towards the school roof. Sensaina took off after Ignis.

"Sensaina, where are you going?!" Haruko cried.

"Don't follow me, stay with Engi!'' Sensaina ordered. Haruko knew she wasn't going to do as she was told.

"Stay with Engi!" She said imperatively to Toki. Toki nodded as Haruko dashed to the school.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" Sensaina shouted as she held her dreamkeeper up. She stood in position as she let the glimmering violet lights envelope her.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

Songstress appeared at the school roof finding Matchmaker with the Malvoid.

"Pretty Cure," She drew a circle with her index finger and pointed to the Malvoid," Melody Ring!" Matchmaker ducked and the Malvoid was momentarily trapped. It broke free and angrily shot flowers to them. Songstress and Matchmaker dodged with ease and decided on an attack.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker yelled. She did hit the Malvoid, but her attack didn't seem to work.

"It's hilarious watching them fight," Ignis exclaimed as she observed their battle from a tall nearby tree.

"We gotta cleanse it," Songstress yelled.

"No really?" Matchmaker replied sarcastically," But what about Cure #3?"

"She can come whenever she wants at this point!" The Malvoid blasted the two of them, leaving them feeling even more drained. Haruko was in the doorway, shocked at the sight before her.

"No..that flower didn't do all that!" Haruko yelled in denial.

"Aw, she's in denial," Ignis said with a seductive yet twisted expression on her face.

"Get out of here! This kinda stuff is for Pretty Cure, HaruKO!" Matchmaker yelled.

"I can be Pretty Cure too, Jonetsumaru! You just watch!" Haruko shouted.

"Wait, how'd she know it was me?" Matchmaker asked.

"Maybe, it was the HaruKO?" Songstress suggested.

"You're just a kid!" Ignis began," What good can you do?"

"Lots! I may be just a kid but kids are good for lots of things! We're just like everyone else! You want to know why? Because our will, our hopes, our dreams can be as strong- no stronger- than anyone else's!" Haruko said passionately. Suddenly an intense green light was surrounding Haruko and now everyone was stunned, except for Toki.

"What's going on?" Haruko asked. In one hand she held a green dreamstone with a pink flower in the center and small little gems encircling the stone. In her other hand held a vibrant green dreamkeeper with sparkles and a flower in the center.

"You're the third Pretty Cure, Haruko-desu!" Toki exclaimed.

"It...talks," Haruko said as her face turned pale.

"When did Toki get here?" Matchmaker asked.

"Now all you have to do is place the dreamstone in the dreamkeeper and yell, Pretty Cure Dream on-desu!" Toki cheered.

"Ok," Haruko did as told," Pretty Cure dream on-desu!'' Glimmering green lights absorbed Haruko in for transformation. She jumped and did a cartwheel, forcing a green and pink dress with a flower in the center of her chest to appear. Surprised she clapped her hands and each arm was granted a sleeveless dark green glove. She clicked her heels and on feet a pair of bright green and light pink boots materialized. She leaned backwards and her hair grew to her mid-back and changed into a fern green with salmon pink mixed in and was put into a sunflower headpiece.

She finally opened her eyes, revealing them be of lavender colour, as the others expected.

Ignis was furious and shaking with rage. The Malvoid shook with her letting flowers drop from the flowerbed.

"Who are-?!" The green cure darted towards the flowerbed and saved a dropping sunflower.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!"

"Cure Garden?" The two other cures said in unison.

"So it really was Haruko," Songstress said softly. Ignis balled her fists and clenched her teeth.

"Ruin her," She said coldly to the Malvoid. The Malvoid threw itself towards Garden but Garden blocked it away in surprise.

"Am I really doing this?" Garden asked in amusement. The Malvoid drew back and Garden leapt upwards,'' Well then," As she landed she struck into a stance instinctively.

"Pretty Cure, Blooming Empathy!" Garden shouted. The atmosphere was green and serene. A large celadon flower appeared in front of Cure Garden. She kicked it and it erupted into a million flowers surrounding the Malvoid.

"Awake!" She shouted and the Malvoid was cleansed.

"Another day, another Malvoid gone good!" Ignis whined as she left.

Engi's dreamstone duplicated and fell into Garden's palm.

"What's this?" She asked.

"We'll explain later," Matchmaker replied. The girls detransformed before Engi awoke.

"I passed out didn't I?" Engi groaned.

"No, you just bumped your head," Haruko improvised.

"That's even worse!" Engi complained.

Haruko was about to lose her temper,"Hey, at least you're not dead you ungrateful little-"

"Ok, let's go, look at that rock!" Sensaina improvised.

"So how does this Pretty Cure thing work?" Haruko asked the girls.

Sensaina began,"Well um,er-"

"No wait, start off with how they can talk," Haruko said as she pointed to Doki and Toki. Toki leapt into Haruko's arms with delight.

"Well, we have a lot of explaining to do." Jonetsu said.

"At least it's the last cure," Sensaina giggled off," She is the last cure right?" The girls all laughed as now they were finally united as a Pretty Cure team.

* * *

* Translation note:

HaruKO= When Jonetsu puts emphasis on the 'ko' in Haruko's name she calling her a child as Ko is a common ending for Japanese names, it also means child in Japanese.

Engi= Engi's name means luck which is pretty ironic for her.


	19. Melt that ice! Jonetsu, make a friend!

This afternoon, Haruko was asked by Sensaina to walk home with her and Jonetsu. She decided to walk along with them and as she went down the pavement, she skipped and sang to herself,'' I got to be a Pretty Cure," repeatedly. Sensaina awkwardly smiled at Haruko while Jonetsu was turned her head to the opposite of Haruko in a gruff manner. While Haruko was skipping, she was also holding Toki.

"Haruko, do you want to take Toki home with you?" Sensaina asked. Haruko took a dramatic halt and turned to face Sensaina.

"Would I?" Haruko said squeezing Toki in delight.

"Desu.." Toki choked out. As Haruko loosened her grip on Toki, Toki began to seem cheerful.

"Well at least now I don't have to caretake for the two of you," Sensaina giggled. As they walked they bumped into Kintsuki and Meihime.

"Hi guys! We didn't really talk all day!" Sensaina exclaimed.

"We had some science homework, well she had science homework to finish up during lunch," Meihime explained.

"Aww, Who's this?" Kintsuki gushed. She crouched slightly to match Haruko's height. Haruko loved attention and took full control with her artificial docile disposition and cuteness.

"So cute!" The two non-cures gushed.

"Guys, This is Haruko, her parents own Hanakaze Extraordinaire," Sensaina introduced.

"It's...such a pleasure to meet you," Haruko said timidly.

"She's so adorable!" The non-cures exhaled.

_"She's faking!"_ Sensaina thought to herself. Jonetsu crossed her arms and looked away from the three of them.

"Can we walk her home?"Meihime begged.

"Sure.."Sensaina hesitantly responded. As Kintsuki and Meihime left with Haruko linked to their arms, Jonetsu continued to walk without Sensaina.

"Jonetsu, wait up!" She called out.

"So now you pay attention to me," Jonetsu said haughtily.

"What are you talking about? Kintsuki and Meihime were here for just a moment," Sensaina pointed out but instantly she realized what was going on.

"Is someone jealous of little Haruko?" Sensaina teased.

"No, you're just giving her _too_ much attention!" Jonetsu snapped.

"You think you two would connect better once you realized she was Pretty Cure-kore," Doki said as she crawled to Sensaina's shoulder.

"Well, she won't ever get my respect!" Jonetsu snapped. And with she walked away in rage.

"I guess the icy exterior hasn't melted away yet," Sensaina thought aloud.

"Kore?" Doki asked.

"Before Jonetsu became a cure Kintsuki and Meihime told me to stay clear of her because she was icy," Sensaina began," That exterior melted for me when she became Cure Matchmaker, but I guess she's still as stubborn as ever."

"I have an idea!"Sensaina interjected," Tomorrow let's all spend the day trying to melt Jonetsu!"

"Melt her-kore?" Doki asked unsurely.

"You know, let her warm up to the rest of the girls!" Sensaina explained. She clamped her fists and threw one up in the air confidently,"Alright, by tomorrow, Jonetsu will finally makes friends!"

"It's nice to see her so selfless-kore," Doki said to herself.

"Maybe I can invite Hideki while I'm at it!" Sensaina exclaimed, sighing helplessly at the idea, making Doki facepalm.

The next morning, Sensaina walked to where she planned to meet the rest of the girls, who all had decided to come and spend the day. She sat on a nearby bench, wondering if some of the girls would actually come, particularly Jonetsu. When she asked her yesterday, she sounded reluctant and even a little grouchy.

"Where's everyone else?" A voice asked. Sensaina looked up. In front of her was a sharp-dressed Jonetsu with her amber eyes piercing down at Sensaina.

"They're not here yet," Sensaina replied," They come, eventually."

"Hey!" A cheerful voice called out. It was Kintsuki with Meihime beside her.

"Glad to see you guys! Now all that's left is.."

"Haruko!" A childish voice yelled as it clung to Sensaina's back.

"_She's two-faced,"_ Sensaina thought as she attempted to remove the girl off her back. As Kintsuki and Meihime laughed at Haruko's child like actions, Jonetsu turned away in disgust.

"So, what should we do today?" Sensaina asked the girls.

"Let's go see a movie!" Kintsuki suggested.

"Let's go shopping!" Meihime suggested.

"Laser tag!" Haruko shouted.

"Kill me now," Jonetsu quietly said to herself. Sensaina was overwhelmed with all the girls' requests.

"Um, er, well.. Karaoke it is!" Sensaina concluded.

"Karaoke?" Everyone, even Jonetsu asked in surprise. They all seemed neutral to Sensaina choice but went along with her idea. They went into a Karaoke bar nearby. The interior was black and neon blue with two microphones at each side of the bar.

"Wow!" Kintsuki marveled.

"So many lights!" Meihime gasped.

"I'm going first!" Haruko screamed. She picked up the songbook beside the microphone and scanned through each page. In good timing, she found a song. She threw a wide grin and picked up the microphone.

"Number seventeen please!" She asked. The manager nodded and played the song. Haruko tapped her feet in confidence.

" One, two, three go! The sun that smiles on me, it waits for the moon but I wait for the stars. All the ones I knew who said I'd go mad, look at me now I'm zooming ahead! Oh, time is standing still. If we're not careful it might go in reverse. Oh, all these long nights. Where did the sun go?!

Hey! Try and please pick up the pace right now! Are you dying? Are you trying? Cause certainly I can't tell. Where oh where did the time go? Suddenly, I'm feeling this heart of mine race. Stop just stop, stop they tell me. Guess it's time to stop and smell the roses. "

The girls gave Haruko their applause as she finished. Haruko stood gallantly as her song ended then took a bow.

"Sensaina you go next!" Kintsuki encouraged. Sensaina reddened.

"I..I couldn't," Sensaina said timidly.

"Fine, then you go Jonetsu!" Meihime cheered. Jonetsu was surprised Meihime suggested her.

"I guess I could," Jonetsu said looking down. She bashfully went up to the stage and looked through the songbook. She shrugged and picked a song.

" Number 13!" She shouted.

" If you tell me pick from one to six, I'll pick seven. If you ask what I think am I, I'll say I am the luckiest. If you want to know how well my matching skills are , then let me just tell you, I'm the loveliest that you'll ever get. Don't you even try and say you're 'one of a kind'. I've seen your type. It's people like you who will get tossed out and will lose this game. You can't cheat and you can't win, you can't deceive me. But even trying to fool you isn't as easy as can be. But rest assured these cherry red lips will decipher all, yes the cherry red lips deciphers all. "

Although she wasn't that great of a singer, she did receive applause from her friends.

"This is so much fun!" Meihime shouted. Jonetsu smiled awkwardly, but even Sensaina could tell the red-head was having a blast.

"Really? Because our ears are bleeding," A snarky voice spat out. The girls looked towards where the voice came from. At the entrance of the door was a group of older girls smiling deviously down at Sensaina and the others.

"You don't have any right to say that!" Haruko stood up to the girls without hesitation. But anyone could tell she was as scared as the rest of her friends. The leader of the girls crouched down to Haruko. She smiled sickly, licked her teeth and hissed frightfully scaring Haruko away to the other side of the bar.

"Is it really that fun to scare kids half your age?'' Kintsuki asked deceptively.

"Well there's that..." The leader started. She leaned towards the side and flicked off the lights, "And then there's this!" The room was momentarily pitch black and then a pair of screams filled the room. As the manager turned on the lights, Haruko was found clinging onto a bar stool while Jonetsu and Sensaina hid under booth tables.

"Wh..where's Meihime and Kintsuki?" Haruko asked.

Sensaina began," They must've-"

"-We got to find them," Jonetsu arose from under the table.

"It's dangerous," Sensaina warned," Maybe we should contact the police." Jonetsu clenched her fists together and bolted out of the Karaoke bar.

"J-jonetsu!" Sensaina cried out.

"Why is she so stubborn?" Haruko asked cynically.

"Because we melted that sheet of ice," Sensaina looked down and shook her head. She ran out the door in search of Jonetsu.

"W-wait for me!" Haruko stuttered out.

"Kintsuki, Meihime!" Jonetsu shouted. She was frantically switching her head in each and every direction. She used her newfound agility and stomped rapidly onto the pavement and she desperately searched for the girls. She stopped and to catch her breath momentarily.

"Help!" A painfully familiar voice shrieked. Jonetsu violently brushed her knees and ran off again.

"Guys!" She shouted. As she ran something caught her eye. She took a few steps back and inside an alley was a knocked out Meihime & Kintsuki, all the gangly girls unconscious and on the ground, and Tsuchiyo grinning wickedly. Jonetsu instinctively made a heart with her thumb and index fingers. Her eyes shrank in confusion.

"They still have their dreamstone, so how come their.."

"I gave 'em earthquake sandwich, wanna taste?" Tsuchiyo grinned and threw his foot in her direction. Jonetsu jumped away and as she landed she ran to the safest spot to transform.

"Sensaina, she could be anywhere by now!" Haruko panted heavily. Sensaina stopped and checked her surroundings.

"Not here either," She said to herself.

"Sensaina, please let's just- ahh!" The two girls were thrown to the ground. Sensaina understood what happened while Haruko as puzzled as ever.

"What just happened?" Haruko asked.

"You're in luck," Sensaina began," You get to meet your second Nightmare Major."

"Wait there's more?!" Haruko questioned as Sensaina ran off. The two eventually came across the ally that held the unconscious girls and Tsuchiyo.

"Wait, _he's _the one making all these stupid earthquakes?" Haruko interrogated.

"You have something against Tsuchiyo?!" The Major growled. He stomped angrily and threw the girls into the air.

"Pretty Cure! Lover Bubble Cover!" A voice cried. Sensaina and Haruko were enclosed into a large red bubble that broke their fall.

"Matchmaker!" Sensaina praised.

"You two transform , I'll take care of him now," Matchmaker whispered. The two then ran off to transform.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" They shouted as sparks of green and purple veiled around them.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"So my theory was proven right," Garden said proudly.

"What theory?" Songstress asked.

"That you don't have to say 'desu' at the end of the transformation phrase." Garden responded. Songstress groaned and went off without her.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick barrage!" Matchmaker yelled, trying to hit a leather jacket Malvoid.

"But none of the girls' dreamstones-"

"He got it earlier!" Matchmaker shouted. She darted upwards and drove a kick into the Malvoid. The Malvoid flapped its sleeve at her and flung her out of the ally. In matter of seconds, she stood up again. She heaved in each breath and wiped away the dust from her cheek.

"She's trying so hard," Garden noted. This time, it didn't seem like she was questioning Matchmaker's motives, it was more like respecting it.

"Why try at all? Everyone is gone at some point," Tsuchiyo pointed out. Matchmaker let out a scream and threw a punch to the Malvoid.

"It does matter, I know they'll all be gone one day and I know they wouldn't understand when I say that... I want every moment with them lived to the fullest extent, that I cherish their existence!" Matchmaker yelled. Tsuchiyo cackled and the Malvoid slapped her out of the ally again.

"Unpossible!" Tsuchiyo declared.

"Pretty Cure, Melody Ring." Songstress said solemnly. A violet ring flashed from her fingertips and encircled the Malvoid.

"She isn't alone," Songstress began," As long as she has us." Matchmaker smiled gratefully then went into fighting stance.

"Pretty Cure, Heartless Beating!" She shouted. Millions of hearts surrounded the Malvoid as the larger heart was broken.

"Awake!" She shouted as the Malvoid was purified. A dreamstone with two hands holding each other was duplicated and given to Jonetsu.

The girls, detransformed, attempted to wake up their friends.

"What happened?" Kintsuki groaned.

"You tripped and fell to the concrete," Sensaina improvised.

"We both tripped?" Meihime doubtfully asked.

"Yes, you both tripped," Haruko said as seriously as she could.

"But the real hero here is Jonetsu for finding you guys."Sensaina pointed out. Jonetsu was leaning up against a wall in the ally this entire time.

"Thanks Jonetsu!" Kintsuki exclaimed, swinging her arms around the girl.

"Haruko wants a hug too!" Haruko interjected as she climbed onto Jonetsu's back.

"Don't forget me!" Meihime said, rushing to her left and free arm. Sensaina smiled away at the unbelievable sight.

_"Well_,_at least we melted at that ice,"_ Sensaina thought to herself.

* * *

I made a facebook page..so yeah. Just get rid of the brackets..

Facebook(.com)/DreamHighPrettyCure


	20. Shoot! Recruiting me isn't fair!

"Go Kintsuki!" Sensaina cheered from the bleachers.

Kintsuki maneuvered her way to the net, she knew how this would turn out. She ducked and searched for a teammate. Nobody was in sight. She dribbled and was ready to conclude her endeavor. She positioned herself and concentrated as the clutched the ball in her hands.

"It's all up to you now," She thought. She intensely opened her eyes and flung the ball to the net, letting it depart from her grasp.

"And..." Kintsuki turned around as she predicted what would happen. The crowd cheered wildly as the ball fell into the net.

"Nothing but net!" Kintsuki exclaimed.

"Hooray!" Sensaina cheered. Even Jonetsu was cheering her lungs out for the basketball teams' victory. Kintsuki gave a theatrical bow making the crowd go insane.

Later the team had a victory after party and as predicted Kintsuki was the life of the party.

"It must be fun being a basketball MVP," Sensaina quietly said to herself. She leaned against a wall watching all the basketball members praising the gallant Kintsuki. Jonetsu was laughing ferociously as Kintsuki created jokes.

"I can't believe you're team won!" Jonetsu exhaled. Kintsuki shrugged without concern.

"It's not that hard to win when you're team is full of champs!" Kintsuki cackled. The room itself was cramped with people, forcing a few of the basketball members to exit and receive some fresh air. Suddenly they heard a pair of screams echoing down the staircase that lead to the exit.

"Who was that?" Kintsuki and Jonetsu slid down the stairs' banister, only to find two of the basketball members fallen onto the ground. They struggled to get up, and eventually gave up on their attempt to stand.

"What happened?" Kintsuki frantically asked. One of the two fallen girls leaned herself onto the wall and opened her mouth to answer Kintsuki.

"We fell," The girl said.

Kintsuki seemed doubtful, "Hidari, you and Migi are the most coordinated girls on our team, so how-?"

"Hmm..." Jonetsu began. She idly walked towards the stairs, and leaned down to swab her finger against the stair steps.

"It looks like it's just been waxed," Jonetsu observed, rubbing her two fingers together.

"Well, are you two hurt?" Kintsuki and Jonetsu helped two girls up.

"I feel kinda sore," Migi groaned.

"Me too!" Hidari moaned.

"Nonsense!" Kintsuki denied as she and Jonetsu helped the two girls up the steps. As they were back in the room, everyone put their gaze on the two injured girls who sat on chairs as Meihime examined them.

"Your ankle is terribly swollen," Meihime cringed as she examined Hidari's ankle.

"And you might have a fracture on your knee cap," She advised Migi.

"Thank goodness we had Meihime on standby," Kintsuki sighed in relief.

"I didn't come to play nurse you know," Meihime glowered," But anyways, it seems they'll have to be replaced."

"Re..placed?" Kintsuki repeated.

"Yes, as in..get new players," Meihime warned. Kintsuki blinked a few times before shrieking in distress. She started to breath heavily with stress and darted her eyes around the room desperately. She lowered her gaze to Jonetsu and grabbed her wrist viciously.

"Oh Jonetsu, please please please please pleasee join the basketball team!" Kintsuki begged.

Jonetsu sighed as she caved in,"Um, well, I guess I could-"

"Thank you so much!" She gave Jonetsu a death gripping hug in gratitude.

"But we need one more person! Jonetsu please tell me you have someone in mind!" Kintsuki pleaded.

"Yeah, I was thinking Sensaina over here would make a great addition to the team," Jonetsu improvised as she pulled Sensaina towards her.

"Then it's settled! Our replacements will be Sensaina and Jonetsu!" Kintsuki declared as she held each of the girls' hands up. The crowd gave applause while Sensaina was flashing glares to Jonetsu.

"Ha, replacements for the basketball team?" Haruko jeered. She and Sensaina were walking to school together the next day.

"Shut up Haruko it's worse than it seems," Sensaina hung her head in despair.

"Maybe I should watch your next practice to see your 'skills'" Haruko snickered. Sensaina hung her head lower.

"I want to watch too-desu!" Toki proclaimed.

"She's becoming more and more like you every day," Sensaina said under her breath.

By this afternoon, Sensaina donned the number nine jersey previously worn by Hidari and let herself expect the worse.

"This is going to get painful," Sensaina groaned. Jonetsu, who arrived early for the practice, quickly spotted her friend and dashed towards her.

"Wow, that jersey looks great on you!" Jonetsu praised.

"Really?"

"No, but anyways, Kintsuki spent all of last night telling who are our strongest and weakest links and which teams in the district are the best." Jonetsu explained.

"_Meanwhile, I have no clue how to play the game_," Sensaina thought.

"Alright, everyone here ready to play?" Kintsuki's voice echoed through the spacious gym. All of the team members ,minus Sensaina,cheered wildly and took out basket ball for practice. They all took turns throwing their basketballs to the basket while Sensaina bounced the ball bashfully without being noticed.

"Sensaina, aren't you going to shoot?" Kintsuki asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning to-"

"Just try it," Kintsuki encouraged. Sensaina eventually agreed to shoot the ball. She angled herself properly in front of the net. Her legs were throbbing anxiously and her hands were swishing irregularly with the ball clasped in her grip. She finally threw the ball up and completely missed the basket. The rest of the team mates watched the ball bounce a few more times before it rolled away.

"I'll go get it," Sensaina said as she jogged towards the ball. When she returned to the net,Kintsuki placed her hand on Sensaina's shoulders.

"Don't feel bad about that shot, I doesn't change my opinion on you," Kintsuki grinned," You'll get better with the right amount of practice..and effort." Sensaina nodded and tried again a few more times, but with no luck. Yet somehow, she didn't let that effect her confidence.

At home that night she practiced dribbling with an old ball she played with as a child. She concentrated on the ball and made sure she hit it with the right amount of energy. As Sensaina bounced the ball, Doki watched her with interest.

"Up and down-kore," Doki droned.

"And.." Sensaina aimed the ball to her open closet," Shoot," Sensaina barely made it in.

Sensaina shrugged and felt she had done enough for the night.

For the next few practices, Sensaina seemed like a different person. She was determined and hopeful. She felt like she was getting better but even then she didn't surpass the rest of the girls. Soon her ankles were throbbing regularly with Sensaina's effort overload and her knees were scraped as she would unwillingly slide to the waxy floors of the gym. She didn't mind though, since she felt like she was progressing. Kintsuki could see Sensaina's progression as well. Then during one practice, Kintsuki made an announcement.

"Alright girls listen up!" Kintsuki echoed through the gym," We have our next game in two days. We've been practicing to beat this team particularly and we're not going to let this practice be for nothing." A few of the girls seemed shocked as Kintsuki implied the team.

"Is it?'' One girl, Number three began.

"Already?" Number fifteen added.

"It can't be," Jonetsu said.

"We will be going against our rivaling school, Aotsuki in two days," Kintsuki warned turning her back to them.

"What if we lose again?" Number six asked quietly.

"Either way," Kintsuki began. She turned around," We won't go down without a fight!"

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

At Malevolent it seemed Hydra and Ignis were becoming familiar with the 'ball concept'.

"Oh, Iggy look at this!" Hydra cried. Levitating in her palm was a water-manipulated sphere.

"What is it now?" An irritated Ignis asked. Hydra threw the sphere to Ignis, knowing what would happen if it came in contact with her.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Ignis hissed.

"Aw, is Iggy afraid of a cute little water ball?" Hydra teased. Ignis' palms were flaring with flames.

"Well let's see how cute your ball is when I scorch it!" Ignis threw spheres made of fire to the ball but as expected her fireballs turned into charcoal.

"And that is why water triumphs all," Hydra beamed," Now if you'll excuse I'm going to search for a dreamstone!" Hydra tossed her water ball up into the air for a few times but after it fell from midair it was zapped and broken into large drops of water, forcing Ignis to take cover.

"All but lightning," Raika declared as she left two girls in search of a dreamstone.

Two days had passed and finally the day of the big game against Aotsuki came. Sensaina's confidence was quickly draining from her.

"Did I really get any better?" She asked herself.

"Go team!" A familiar childish voice cried. Sensaina turned around to see who it was. Haruko was dressed in a cheerleader-like outfit and was cheering her lungs out for the sake of the team.

"She's really into it isn't?" Jonetsu skeptically asked. Kintsuki watched as the rivaling team walked into the gym. They all flashed Kintsuki looks of intimidation as the blonde girl fidgeted desperately. She shook off all of her frightful feelings and turned to face her team.

"We'll do great as long as we give it our all!" Kintsuki reassured.

"Yeah!"The girls cheered.

"Hey guys," Two voices harmonized with each other. It was Hidari and Migi. Hidari was on crutches and Migi's right knee was heavily bandaged.

"You showed up!" Kintsuki grinned enormously embracing the two girls.

"We're sorry we got hurt," Migi said.

"That's not something you should be sorry about. It wasn't your fault" Kintsuki responded.

"Yeah.." Hidari said.

"Alright, team huddle!" Kintsuki instructed.

"Alright so here's what we'll do.." Kintsuki began.

"_This game will be full of pressure_," Sensaina thought.

"Huddle over!" Kintsuki concluded.

"Wait what?!" Sensaina asked. She decided to just follow along with the girls instead of asking to hear the play again. Sensaina played with all her effort but could help but feel inferior to the girls of Aotsuki. After a few minutes, Sensaina gave a glance to the scoreboard. The visitors had six and home had one.

"At this rate..." Sensaina began. Suddenly at the top of the scoreboard, Raika appeared with an unsightly grin plastered onto her face.

"Two? Well, I'm in luck today," Raika declared. She pointed both of her index fingers to Hidari and Migi and extending from her fingertips were two small bright yellow hands with long and very arms. She snapped her index fingers to make a fist and the two girls corrupted dreamstones were instantly removed.

"Escape Malvoid!" Raika shouted as she pointed to the basketball net. The net grew in size and alarmed the crowd.

"Malvoid!" The monstrous net screamed.

"Wahh! Now who is she?!" Haruko cried. The crowd and most of the basketball team fled the gym.

"Now all that's left is the Pretty Cure," Raika noted. The girls were hiding behind the bleachers ready to transform.

"This'll be our first time transforming altogether!" Haruko pointed out.

"Well here it begins," Jonetsu said proudly.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" They all shouted as sparks of violet, red, and green were emitting from them.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress introduced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker introduced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden introduced. They arose from the bleachers and threw one harmonized to the Malvoid.

"Another one?" Raika asked uninterestedly.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are.."They struck a signature pose," Dream High Pretty Cure!"

"It's Malvoids like you who ruin a good game of basketball!" Garden said passively.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" Garden shouted as tiny sturdy petals flew to the Malvoid.

"When did she learn to do that?" Matchmaker asked Songstress.

"How should I know?" Songstress responded. The Malvoid picked up a basketball, which enlarged as it touched it, and threw it to Garden.

Garden ducked and ran to the girls.

"I have an idea," Songstress declared," Hey Malvoid! I bet you can't beat us in a game of basketball!" Songstress' words seem to have intrigue the Malvoid.

Even Matchmaker seemed confused," What are you-?"

"Whoever gets three points in our game of basketball is the winner!" Songstress explained.

"I'll keep score!" Garden ran to the scoreboard and reset the board.

"Alright now.." Songstress had a strategy already," Matchmaker, follow me!" Matchmaker followed accordingly. Songstress dove into midair.

"Attack!" Songstress commanded.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker shouted as she aimed for the bottom of the net. The Malvoid took a few steps back which seemed to be what Songstress had wanted. She curled herself into a ball and fell into the net.

"Point for Team Pretty Cure!" Garden announced changing the score to 1-0. The infuriated Malvoid chased the girls around the gym.

"Hey this is basketball not tag!" Matchmaker wailed.

"Well, in its' defense, it is dribbling the ball," Songstress pointed out. As they were running, Songstress' lungs eventually gave out on her.

"I can't take it anymore," Songstress gnashed her teeth.

"Pretty Cure, Melody Ring!" She shouted aiming for the Malvoid's 'legs'. The Malvoid lost balance and just before it was about to fall, Matchmaker curled into a ball a leapt through the net.

"Another point for Team Pretty Cure!" Garden exclaimed changing the score to 2-0.

"One more and the girls win-kore!" Doki cheered. The Malvoid dribbled the large ball and tried hard to reach the Pretty Cures' net. He eventually reached the net and grinned wickedly as he nearly plunged the ball into the net. But then they all realized the obvious.

"Come to think of it.." Matchmaker began.

"Our net was still regular sized..so there was no chance of it winning!" Songstress finished. The Cures laughed and the Malvoid hung its head in defeat.

"What are you doing? Now's your chance!" Raika shouted. The Malvoid did nothing but shake it's head.

"I'll take it from here!" Garden called out. She ran up to the Malvoid and flashed him a scary face.

"Pretty Cure, Blooming Empathy!" Garden shouted as a large flower appeared to her. She hit the flower and surrounded the Malvoid with loads of flowers.

"Awake!" She shouted as her flowers cleansed the flowers

" I won't forget this encounter," Raika said darkly as she left.

The game proceeded as the Malvoid was gone and the board was set back to 6-1. Eventually time was running short and the score was 34-34.

"If we get one last point we can win!" Kintsuki exclaimed," I can almost taste the victory."

"Don't worry you'll get your victory!" Jonetsu was dribbling the ball and threw it to Sensaina.

"Here it comes.." Sensaina said. Somehow she actually caught it and was bouncing the ball like a decent player.

"Kintsuki!" She yelled. She threw the ball and Kintsuki caught it. She was right in front of the net and she was clutching the ball tightly.

"Either way, this will be a moment I'll remember for life!" Kintsuki thought. She threw the ball, scared of the turnout. The ball swished and eventually fell into the net. The crowd was cheering their lungs out for Midorikage's victory. Kintsuki was in awe and was having her name cheered by the crowd.

The day after the victory Sensaina and Jonetsu gallantly walked to school. Sensaina was looking for someone to proclaim her team's victory to.

"There's Hideki!" Sensaina ran towards the apple of her eye. He was standing with a girl who seemed to be his age. As Sensaina got closer she got a closer look at the girl. The girl seemed above average even, appearance wise she was a little ordinary. The girl had waist length brown hair letting two chunks of it lay on her chest with above eyes bangs. Her brown eyes made her seem nice along with her decently sized bust. Her skirt seemed short but maybe that's how all the high school skirts were.

Sensaina couldn't remember what she wanted to say to Hideki so she improvised her way through.

"Good morning Hideki," She greeted as she lost herself in the labyrinth of the boy's bright green eyes.

He flashed her another drop dead smile," Morning, Sensaina."

"So um who is this? A classmate?" She asked as she looked into the girl's direction.

"Yeah, this is Ayane. Ayane, this is Sensaina." Hideki introduced. Ayane bowed respectfully.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sensaina," Ayane greeted. Her voice was soft and smooth. Instantly, the first bell rang.

"Oh! Well I better get going! See you later," Ayane said, but just before she left she gave Hideki a kiss on the cheek. Hideki seemed neither suprised or ecstatic with the kiss. He just gave a small smile as she left. It was almost like he expected it, unlike Sensaina.

"I-I have to get to class too," She ran off without telling him goodbye as bitter tears slid down her cheeks.


	21. Heart-throb plus Heartbreak plus Ayane

She was only two minutes late for class. Her eyes were swollen,red and her tears were dried onto her face. She walked into class and hung her head to avoid attention from the class. She got to her seat and smashed her head onto the desktop. She made sure she wouldn't let another casualty of her bleak tears be seen. But in the second half of the class, Ayane and her sheer simple beauty were remembered and the unseen tears started to overflow again. After first period, Jonetsu stood from her seat to 'interrogate'.

"Alright, what happened," She said calmly. Sensaina's crying didn't stop and she even started to hiccup.

"Hideki..hic..has..hic..a..hic..hic," Her hiccups were becoming uncontrollable and so was Jonetsu's impatience.

"A what?!" Jonetsu shouted.

"I think he has a girlfriend," Sensaina finished. Jonetsu did nothing but raise her eyebrows.

"A girlfriend that's it?" Jonetsu asked skeptically.

"What do you mean _that's it?_" Sensaina repeated in frustration.

"Well, I thought, knowing you, you wouldn't let something like a girlfriend get the best of you!"

"Well clearly you don't know me at all! Because I'm letting it get the best of me.." Sensaina began to sob again. Jonetsu gnashed her teeth together as Sensaina cried. Jonetsu actually felt embarrassed being beside Sensaina who to her should've been embarrassed herself. Jonetsu's side of frustration eventually gave up on her and she attempted to sympathize.

"Ok, so I guess this dilemma is worse than it seems. But it's not the worst thing that's ever happened," Jonetsu said softly. Sensaina stopped her sobbing for a moment.

"Re-really?" Sensaina asked.

"Yep. This is just one small hurdle in the course of life." Sensaina eyes were dazzling with the encouragement that Jonetsu was giving.

"Am I really pulling this off?" Jonetsu thought. Sensaina flung her arm around her friend's waist.

"Thank you so much Jonetsu!" Sensaina exclaimed as embraced her friend. Jonetsu awkwardly attempted to push off Sensaina.

"So, how about today we try to rip out that menace from your heart this afternoon?" Jonetsu cheerfully asked.

"Um, alright," Sensaina responded bashfully.

"Yahoo! This'll be fun, trust me. We'll even bring Haruko!" Jonetsu interjected.

Sensaina narrowed her eyes in disbelief," I thought you hated Haruko." Jonetsu sheepishly chuckled off Sensaina's comment.

Later at Sensaina's house, Jonetsu was brainstorming of how to mentally get rid of Hideki for Sensaina's sake while Haruko was in awe with the amount of stuffed animals Sensaina harbored. Jonetsu impatiently tapped he red sparkly pen against her notebook, waiting for ideas to pop into her head.

"There's just so many," Haruko exhaled as she attempted to hug each and every one of Sensaina's stuffed animals. Sensaina seemed a little agitated as Haruko hugged the stuffed toys.

"Yeah, you might not want to do that, she's a little compulsive with her dolls." Jonetsu advised.

"Hideki.." Sensaina droned as she clutched one of her pillows. Hideki just seemed so..happy around flawless Ayane. Her smile was like syrup and her eyes were like spheres of copper. Now how could Sensaina beat someone like that?!

"I guess," Sensaina began. Haruko and Jonetsu turned their heads to her as she spoke," It's better off if I try to ignore him."

"That seems like all you can do right now," Haruko agreed. Toki nodded as Haruko spoke of her opinion.

"You're not wrong," Jonetsu stated," So I guess We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Later," Sensaina said as the girls left her house. Sensaina felt lonely as she held her knees on her bed. The outside according to her window was damp and dreary. It reminded her a bit of her insides. She dug her nails into her knees as she thought of Ayane. She eventually collapsed onto the bed and hung one arm onto the bed's side.

"Doki?" She called out quietly. Doki was elsewhere, particularly in Sensaina's closet with the girl's dreamkeeper. She held a dreamstone with a cellphone on it and inserted the dreamstone into the dreamkeeper.

"Queen Titania-kore. Specialize," Doki instructed. A screen appeared onto the dreamkeeper and Titania appeared on the screen.

"Oh Doki! How's your mission going?" Titania asked cheerfully even though she couldn't help but sound naive.

"We have all the Pretty Cure together-kore," Doki responded.

"Good, now...when are they going to save the Heart of Dreams?" Titania questioned.

Doki took a step back in surprise," I don't think they're ready-kore. However they've collected a lot of dreamstones and we know what we're up against. They an evil force called Malevolent."

"Malevolent.." Titania repeated," Well, call me again when you've got more info!"

"But wait-!"

"Toodles!"

Doki groaned at the Queen's despondent disposition, "Well they do call her the 'Nonchalant Queen' for a reason-kore.''

The next day, Sensaina pretended that she gained newfound confidence as she appeared before her fellow cures.

"Morning," She greeted.

"Good Morning," Haruko greeted. Sensaina and Jonetsu went into their class, separating themselves from Haruko and Toki. For most of the day all she could think of was Hideki. At the end of the day she felt worse than yesterday.

"I let myself overthink again," Sensaina groaned.

"See? It's impossible keeping up with your love life." Jonetsu declared," She should at least try and make things easier for us, right Haruko?"

"Chocolate chip cookies," Haruko breathed in. Toki acted a bit more headstrong and ran towards the aroma of cookies.

"T-toki!" Sensaina shouted as the three ran to the blue fairy.

"Cookies-desu.." Toki exhaled. As the girls ran for Toki, they zoomed past Hideki and Ayane.

"Hi Sensaina," Hideki greeted.

"Hm," She turned her head away as she passed by.

"What was that abou- Ah!" Jonetsu unwillingly took hold of Hideki shoulder bag and as it took hold of Hideki, Hideki took hold of Ayane.

"What are you doing?!" Hideki yelled.

"Ah! What are _you _doing?" Jonetsu yelled.

"Being held onto by you!" He responded loudly as he showed her his shoulderbag sling clutched by her. Jonetsu halted herself as Sensaina stood at the cooking room.

"She went into here!" Sensaina shouted as she went in.

"There she is!" Haruko shouted as she attempted to grab Toki. The blue fairy was standing on a cutting board with a batch of freshly baked cookies laying on the edge of the table. Haruko lunged to grab her but Toki impulsively jumped out of the way, causing Haruko to land down to the badly placed cutting board that forced all the cookies to fall.

"Darn it Toki!" Haruko yelled.

"What happened?" Jonetsu asked as she, Ayane and Hideki appeared into the room.

"Your mine now!" Haruko shouted as she jumped towards Toki. Toki winked at her and in her small hands was a bowl of cookie batter. Haruko fell face first into the batter and recklessly tore down a tablecloth.

"This place is a mess!" Jonetsu cringed.

"You kids!" A tonedeaf, infuriated voice screamed. Hideki and Ayane already knew who that voice belonged to.

"Hell sent Haruki," He said between his clenched teeth.

"Run guys!" Sensaina yelped. And once again they all linked hands to escape the cooking room.

"Why are we getting dragged along?!" Hideki shouted.

"You get back here!" Haruki roared," Or things will get lethal.." In Ms. Haruki's hands were many different baking utensils.

"Take this!" She shouted as she threw a whisk to Ayane. The poor girl couldn't dodge quick enough and fell to her knees as the whisk collided with her back. Hideki stopped in his tracks.

"Ayane!" He cried.

"Go on without me!" Ayane yelped.

"I have a special utensil just for you Hideki..." She cackled darkly and held highly in her hand a pastry cutting wheel.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he ran for his life. He ran into the other side of the cooking room.

"Take her not me!" Jonetsu cried as she held Haruko as if she was a human shield.

"Jonetsumaru, let go!" Haruko moaned while Sensaina hid under a table.

"Now that I've got you all where I want you.." Haruki began seductively, "Your all cleaning this mess up!"

Haruko and Jonetsu were picking the dirtied utensils that fell to the floor when Haruko ripped down the tablecloth, while Sensaina and Hideki cleaned up the spilt batter as Ayane made a new batch of cookies. Ayane didn't seem to mind baking and was even humming away peacefully as she stirred the batter around the bowl.

_"She can even hum better than me," _Sensaina thought. She glanced towards Hideki. He was still cute even when he was cleaning batter off the floor. At some point he realized Sensaina was staring and looked up, but as he looked up Sensaina looked away in embarrassment and frustration. He began to clean the batter off the ground again and Sensaina attempted to stare him down again. Hideki was feeling awkward as he knew Sensaina was staring at him. Eventually after he and Sensaina cleaned away the batter, he finally spoke up.

"Sensaina, what's wrong?" He asked. She turned her head away slightly and then opened one eye.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you should've at least told me you had a girlfriend."

"Wait what?" Sensaina looked towards Ayane's direction to help him catch on.

"You think Ayane's my girlfriend?"

"Of course I-! Wait..is she?"

"No," He leaned in towards her,"Sensaina, she's just my friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Just a friend."

"Oh.." Her cheeks were turning red with humiliation. Why did she have to jump to conclusions?

"Actually, you two remind me of each other," Hideki confessed. Little did they know, Jonetsu had been listening in the entire time.

"Aha!" She struck a finger to Hideki," Sensaina don't trust him he's a lolicon!" Sensaina didn't know what to say about Jonetsu's wacky remark. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sensaina," Ayane called softly," Would you like to help me break some eggs?"

"Um sure," Sensaina replied as she walked towards the counter. As she helped break eggs a loud 'thud' from the other room was heard. They all rushed to the other room to see what had happened. They found lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Ms. Haruki!" Ayane shrieked as she attempted to wake her up.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Jonetsu asked.

"All by yours truly!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Into the room materialized Hydra as she hovered above them.

Sensaina clenched her fists while glowered her ruby red eyes onto her.

"C-cup girls taking away your good men?" Hydra snickered.

"Ayane, we're going to get help. Try and get out of here as fast as you can!" Sensaina advised as the three of them ran away.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" They all shouted as they indulged into their Cure forms.

"Singing the everlasting Melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.  
"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"Guardians of dreams,side by side together we are.." They struck a pose," Dream High Pretty cure!"

They returned into the room and saw Hideki in the corner of the room, attempting to escape. They saw Hydra with a pastry cutter Malvoid.  
"Chop 'em to bits!" Hydra cheered.

"Pretty Cure, Musical Clash!" Songstress shouted as she aimed to the Malvoid. Her aim was perfect, but all the Malvoid do was take a few steps back. But the distraction gave Hideki enough time to escape. The Malvoid ran towards Garden and reading its cutter. Garden took a huge leapt and motioned Matchmaker to attack.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" Garden shouted. She hit the Malvoid and it crashed into the counters.

"And I thought this Malvoid would be useful." Hydra scoffed," Why don't I give some effort?" She snapped her fingers and room became shallowly flooded with water coming up to their knees.

"Not good!" Matchmaker cried as she felt water slip into her boots. The water was gradually rising. Songstress stood on the top of the fridge.

"Ready to dive?" Hydra said from behind her as she pushed Songstress down. Songstress closed her eyes and instantly came up with an idea.

"Pretty Cure, Bubble Cover!" Songstress screamed. She was put into a violet bubble that sunk down to the bottom of the flood. The flood water seemed to have rise up to the fridge already. Songstress attempted to reach the surface whilst in the bubble. Meanwhile Garden balanced herself on the very thick case molding of the top of the cooking room's door with Toki beside her.

"Garden-desu," Toki pointed to the doorknob.

"Are you sure?' Garden asked. Toki nodded and Garden did as told. She dove down to the submerged doorknob and opened the door all the way. The water drained from the room and into the halls of the school. Matchmaker and Garden were soaked but with the bubble's protection, Songstress managed to stay dry.

"Pretty Cure, Rhapsody Halo!" Matchmaker shouted at the Malvoid. She jammed the Malvoid's cutting wheel and the Malvoid eventually gave up.

"Are you kidding me?!" Hydra screamed.

"I'll take it from here," Songstress declared.

"Pretty Cure, Lyrical Resonance!" Songstress shouted as a G-clef appeared towards her. She hit and the Malvoid was surrounded with loads of little G-clefs.

"Awake!" She shouted as the Malvoid was purified.

"Today I'll let you win," Hydra said as she disappeared. The dreamstone duplicated and left for Ms. Haruki.

After that, Sensaina felt compelled to say at least something to Ayane.

"Ayane?" Sensaina began. Ayane crouched down to look Sensaina in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"I hope we can become good friends!" Sensaina exclaimed cheerfully. Ayane put on a smile and gave a nod.

"But even then I still won't let you have Hideki!" Sensaina thought deviously.


	22. Toki and the Big Switch!

"It's so beautiful out!" Haruko exclaimed. The sun was beating down like a diamond on her, the rest of the cures, and the fairies. It was official. This weekend marked the beginning of summer vacation. The sky had never been so blue, and laughter filled the air.

Sensaina inhaled every breath of fleeting summer air she could," It sure is!" They were at the local park. It was a quaint place and it was full of children, so many children that they had to hide Doki and Toki!

"It would be nice if.." Jonetsu began. She turned her head to Toki who sat in a corner with a large frown on her face.

"Toki what's wrong?" Sensaina asked softly.

"I don't want to be a burden to you right now-desu," Toki said with a gloomy tone that was unusual from her.

"Doki?" Jonetsu asked.

"Alright-kore." Doki responded,'' I guess you could say she's feeling...homesick-kore."

"Homesick?" The girls repeated.

"Well that's not really the word.. she's missing someone from home-kore."

"Who's this someone from home?" Haruko questioned. As Doki was about to respond, she was pushed away by her twin eagerly.

"What a turnaround," Sensaina said to herself.

"This isn't just any someone-desu! This was my best friend-desu!" Toki exclaimed

"So I guess you had to leave them behind as you came to the human world?" Haruko asked.

Toki bit her lip to prevent it from quivering but eventually she bursted into tears.

"Toki, please don't cry!" Haruko shouted," Because if you cry I'll start to.." Haruko began to bawl.

"You two really are hopeless," Jonetsu said under her breath.

"You know what? We're going to devote this day on making Toki feel better!" Sensaina declared.

"How are we going to do that?" Jonetsu skeptically asked.

"Yeah?" Haruko asked as she wiped away her and Toki's tears.

Sensaina looked around both ways to see if anyone was around. It seemed the crowd had died down.

"Alright, first, Toki get into your human form." Sensaina ordered. Toki looked confused but still did as required. The little blue fairy was transformed into the beautiful girl with wavy sea blue hair and eyes.

"Now what?" Toki asked.

"Now, we're going to find some boys for you!" Sensaina squealed. Jonetsu arched an eyebrow while Haruko jumped up in excitement.

"We're going man-hunting?!" Haruko excitedly asked.

"Depends on what you mean by man-hunting," Sensaina responded neutrally.

Elsewhere, particularly at Malevolent, Ignis and Hydra were observing their 'progress' and how much info they had on the Pretty Cure.

"But we don't have any Pretty Cure info!" Hydra whined to Ignis.

"Well, we've witnessed all their attacks, know their names, and even those little fairy sidekicks!" Ignis defended.

"Alright, we don't have any _decent _Pretty Cure info!" Hydra stated.

"Why am I always around such an incompetent, air-headed, blue-haired- wait a second." Ignis' train of thought had crashed.

"What?" Hydra batted her eyelashes ignorantly.

"Hm.."Ignis sounded as she threw herself in deep thought.

"Like, what is it?" Hydra questioned.

"That fairy has a human form and conviently that form.." Ignis started as she pictured Toki's human form and then looked at Hydra.

"You do realize you look like that fairy's human form?" Ignis interrogated.

"Do I?" Hydra asked," Better check the trusty mirror." Hydra skipped off into the other room. Hydra didn't return for hours. Finally, she came back.

"Well?" Ignis questioned.

"You're right, I do look like the fairy in human form." Hydra simply responded. Ignis cracked her knuckles,gnashed her teeth, and stomped her feet to the ground.

"It took you four hours to realize that?!" Ignis screamed," Never mind. We can use your looks as an advantage." Ignis conjured up a picture of humanoid Toki.

"Firstly you hair is slightly longer than the fairy's." Ignis walked circles around Hydra.

"No, I'm not cutting my hair," Hydra stated. Ignis rolled her eyes.

"But this we'll have to change.." Ignis pointed to humanoid Toki's blue eyes," Her eyes aren't a devious red like yours!"

Hydra let out a smirk," My eyes are like glimmering rubies. But I can probably change them for the sake of this mission."

"And lastly..." Ignis pointed intensely to the chest of humanoid Toki's," She has the bigger chest!"

Hydra let a large ghostly gasp escape from her," N-no, that's not possible!"

"Look. At. That. Chest!" Ignis shouted," They are indeed C-cups."

"Well I guess there's only one thing left we have to check!" Hydra declared.

"We?" Ignis repeated.

"Where did the not smart girls go?" Tsuchiyo asked himself as he ambled down the dark and bleak corridor. He came towards the room that held the two he was looking for. As he slowly opened the door, he witnessed the unforgettable.

"34!" The girls shouted as the held the tape measure around their chest.

"That must mean I'm a 34-B!" Hydra squealed gleefully.

"Then that must make me a 34-A," Ignis sobbed to herself.

"What are you-?!"

"Tsuchiyo! Get out!" The girls cried in unison.

"Alright. Now that we have you looking that fairy. Let's rerun our plan." Ignis said to the Toki-looking Hydra. She was surprised with the spiting image of Toki she created. She even got Hydra to take off her mask.

"Got it! First you find the fairy and abduct it. Then I go into the fairy's place and then find out everything on the cures!" Hydra explained.

"Perfect. And maybe while we have that fairy, we could hold it captive until they relinquish their powers and strive to save the Heart of Dreams!" Ignis exclaimed.

Hydra gave her fellow Major applause childishly.

"I'll start searching for the fairy," Ignis declared. As she searched thoroughly for the fairy she almost instantly discovered the fairy was exactly below her.

"Now then.." Toki was a near distance from the girls but not near enough to be seen kidnapped. She was 'mingling' with a few boys Sensaina and Jonetsu found for her. As she asked for a drink, the litter of the boys did as requested and went off to fetch their maiden a drink. Ignis swooped down in front of the girl and made this all seem as natural as possible.

"Hi, would you like to try on this necklace of mine?" Ignis asked as she slowly took off her orange pendant.

"Hey aren't you-?" It was too late as Ignis slipped her pendant around Toki's neck, causing her to revert into her fairy form. Ignis caught Toki as she fell in midair,losing her glorious height, and ripped the pendant off of the fairy as not having on felt unbearable. Ignis snapped both her fingers in a signal like way and Hydra then appeared.

"Make sure you find out everything you can get out of the Pretty Cure!" Ignis advised. Toki was yelping, but quickly Ignis slammed her mouth shut.

"Gotcha and bye-bye," Hydra said as she waved down cynically to Toki. Hydra was spotted by the boys who were fancying Toki and was offered one large beverage. She look down to the boys and swiftly took the drink.

"Later!" She walked off hearing the boys cheer for her.

"Toki! Why are you walking off?!" Jonetsu rushed towards her.

"Oh, er, um they didn't like me for my real self-desu," She improvised.

"Why are you saying desu?" Sensaina questioned.

"Um... I guess, I um, maybe.." Hydra rambled.

"Toki, are you feeling alright?" Haruko asked with a worried tone.

"I'm just peachy!" Hydra reassured.

"Alright, well let's find you some more boys!" Haruko interjected. As they walked along, Hydra pretended she was at ease with the girls, even though she didn't know who they were. While Sensaina and Jonetsu's suspicions were raising, Haruko skipped along naïvely.

"Chi~" The two stared in unison at Hydra in front of them.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Haruko whispered. They looked towards their fellow cures with regret in their eyes. Regret because Haruko was so ignorant! They stopped walking and let Hydra wander off.

"Haruko," Sensaina began with clenched teeth.

"We don't think that's Toki," Jonetsu finished. Haruko gave them an expression of confusion and then shook off the statement.

"What are you talking about?" Haruko asked carelessly.

Jonetsu took a deep breath to calm her down," This is definitely not Toki. We're sure of it!" At this point it seemed like all they were getting from Haruko was denial.

"Prove it." Haruko requested. Jonetsu bit the inside of her cheek, proving it was probably not going to be as easy. They walked towards Hydra with determination but not a plan. Hydra spun around and plastered on an inadequate smile.

"Hey I have a question," Hydra began.

"What is it?" Sensaina asked hesitantly. Hydra leaned in as if she didn't want her question to be heard.

"Do you know..." Hydra began. The girls leaned much closer," Where the Pretty Cure might be?" The girls darted back in surprise.

"I can't believe this!" They yelped.

"You're...you're" Haruko stammered in rage.

"I'm just the innocent blue fairy," Hydra said timidly.

"You don't even know her name!" Haruko wailed. She pulled up her sleeves and balled her fists. Hydra slowly realized she was in danger and made a run for it.

"Ignis!" Hydra cried. Haruko chased her down with Sensaina and Jonetsu following along.

"She's like a track star," Jonetsu remarked as Haruko zoomed towards Hydra.

Meanwhile Ignis held Toki captive in a flaming cage nearby. Ignis and the cage that held Toki were perched onto a tree. Suddenly she heard her name being cried, stammered, and wailed.

"Hm?" Ignis sounded. She looked down and saw Hydra being pursued by Haruko,Sensaina,and Jonetsu.

"Ignis!" Hydra hollered. Ignis rolled her eyes and laid her back against the tree.

"I'll help..eventually," Ignis snickered.

"How sadistic-desu," Toki quietly remarked.

Hydra was cornered and began to panic drastically.

"Ignis, Ignis!" Hydra shouted," I swear if you don't help me right now, I'll turn you to charcoal gosh darn it!"

"Fine," Ignis grasped the cage and descended in front of Hydra

"A hundred flaming demons!" She chanted and surrounding the girls were a load of demon-like creatures made from, well, fire.

"Now let's go," Ignis said seductively and she ,along with Hydra, was transported away.

The girls dodged and evaded each of the demons' attacks and soon found themselves out of breath.

"Now or never," Sensaina advised. Her fellow cures and herself held up their dream keepers.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" They shouted as they transformed into their cure selves.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress introduced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker introduced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden introduced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are," They struck a pose," Dream High, Pretty Cure!"

"Pretty Cure, Musical Clash!" Songstress shouted.  
"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker shouted.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" Garden shouted. The triple attack quickly wiped out all of the demons Ignis created.

"Now to find Toki.." Garden trailed off cheerlessly.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back!" Songstress reassured. Garden gave her a timid smile.

_"Am I just a best friend replacement in Toki's heart?" _Garden thought to herself. She looked up to the sky. The clouds had completely enveloped the sun and the sky was now grey. The atmosphere around her wasn't giving much of a 'You can do it!' feeling. They dashed towards what felt like the right direction, according to Doki and eventually encountered the two female majors again.

"Oh look, we've been found," Ignis jeered.

"Everyone-desu!" Toki cried from the cage's interior.

"Toki!'' They shouted in unison. Garden, enraged, recklessly used her Budding Charge attack repeatedly towards Ignis but continuously missed each shot.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Hydra asked in a sultry tone.

"Malvoid!" A monstrous lemonade glass bellowed.

"One step ahead," Ignis responded confidently. Garden was still acting recklessly and used her Budding Charge attack on the Malvoid. She cracked her thumb knuckles as her attack seemed to have failed.

"Why won't it-?" Garden began angrily before realizing the Malvoid was aiming to her. As it locked it's straw on the pinpoint that was Garden, it squirted out a mouthful of lemonade. Garden attempted to shield herself with only her arms.

"Pretty Cure, Double Bubble Cover!" Her two fellow cures shouted. Miraculously, Garden was dry and safe inside a violet and red bubble.

"Garden, you're not alone," Songstress reminded. Garden flashed a genuine smile to the girls and was now ready to fight alongside her fellow cures. They ascended and readied themselves to attack.

"Pretty Cure, Triple Dreamer Smash!" They shouted as they kicked down to the Malvoid. The Malvoid fell to the ground and seemed unable to even get up.

"Ignis that's the weakest Malvoid I've ever seen!" Hydra scolded. Ignis clamped her ears shut with her hands.

Garden took one step forward.

"Pretty Cure, Blooming Empathy!" Garden shouted. A large flower came towards her and she smacked it open, causing a million smaller flowers to surround the Malvoid.

"Awake!' She shouted as she purified the Malvoid. After the Malvoid reverted back into a glass of lemonade and the dreamstone's duplication and departure, Garden took another larger step forward, making Ignis and Hydra confidently one step back.

Garden let her fingertips involuntarily fidget, and as a result vine-like stems grew from them.

"Botanical Evergreen.." She began to chant, causing the 'vines' grow and slowly reach Ignis and Hydra," Flourish!'' The vines latched themselves around the cage and Garden began to tug on onto the cage. Ignis did the same with Hydra being of aid by holding on to the woman's shoulders.

"Songstress, Matchmaker!" Garden cried out. Songstress and Matchmaker both took a hold of her and tugged as hard as they could. Ignis and Hydra lost grip of the cage and as it left Ignis' grasp, the flames quickly diminished. The cage was pelted on to Garden's chest, forcing her to skid and fall backwards, but she didn't seem to care.

"Well I at least we got some info on you Pretty Cure brats!" Ignis boasted ignorantly.

"No we didn't," Hydra said quietly.

"What?!" Ignis screamed before they disappeared.

"Toki I'm glad we got you back!" Garden exclaimed as she broke Toki free from the cage," And I promise I'll be the best replacement I can be!"

"Replacement-desu?" Toki repeated.

"Well, I thought-" Garden stammered.

"One friend is one friend-desu," Toki began, " And Haruko is another!" Garden giggled in her usual childish tone. Songstress was glad that Garden's positivity returned, while Matchmaker looked to the sky. Rain was pattering down.

"Guys it's-" Matchmaker began.

Garden turned around to face Matchmaker with Toki in her arms, " I could care less right now!"

It was night now and the rain was really pouring down. Hydra and Ignis stood before Hirutaro in the doorway of a balcony. But on the balcony was someone, probably a man, in a black cloak watching the rain pour down heavily with pleasure.

"Hirutaro, we're really sorry!" Ignis apologized as she gave a bow.

"This won't,like,ever happen again!" Hydra reassured desperately.

"Obviously you've realized this first the first time you've failed to defeat the Pretty Cure," Hirutaro scolded.

"Oh please don't get rid of us!" Hydra was down on her knees at this point.

"You act like I have the authority to demolish you worthless harlots," Hirutaro responded in an inferior tone. Hirutaro looked towards the figure on the balcony.

"What do you suppose I do with them, your majesty?" Hirutaro called out. The figure seemed to have heard him, but they didn't respond. Hirutaro squinted his eyes in frustration.

"Alright you can stay, but I'd rather you two not work so closely together," Hirutaro advised.

"Fine, she was becoming a bit of a dead weight on me," Hydra stated.

"Dead weight?!" Ignis repeated. As the two girls squabbled and Hirutaro left, the figure was thoughtlessly gazing at the rain splashing down.


	23. A beach house sleepover, really?

Jonetsu darted her eyes between her friends in a sneaky fashion. She let out a few abrupt giggles, startling her fellow cures.

"J-jonetsu?" Sensaina's mouth twitched as she slowly peered towards the red headed girl.

"What's wrong with her now?" Haruko reluctantly asked.

"I have...something to tell you," Jonetsu said secretively.

Sensaina looked a little nervous,"Um..."

"My dad is letting me..." Jonetsu began. She made it look like she was about to implode of excitement.

"Letting you..?" The two girls droned.

"Rent a beach house!"

Haruko fell to the ground at the unexpected response as Sensaina tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would you want a beach house in the first place?' Sensaina questioned.

"Well it's not like I'm buying it," Jonetsu pointed out, " And besides, I've always wanted to know what it'd be like, to practically live on the beach!"

"Yeah, for two days.." Haruko remarked skeptically.

Jonetsu successfully ignored Haruko's comment," And..I think we should try and make the most of each and every summer!''

Sensaina was a little surprised to see Jonetsu so positive and hopeful.

Sensaina caved in,"Well, if it's something you really wanted to do.."

"Then it's settled! We're having a beach house sleepover!" Jonetsu declared.

"Wait you didn't anything about a sleepover!" Sensaina shouted.

Haruko nodded her head furiously in agreement, "Yeah and besides! Think of all the slimy and horrifying creatures we could encounter while we spend the night on the beach!"

"You mean like an angry lobster?" Jonetsu suggested carelessly.

Haruko let out a snicker," Not even. Think of all the land sharks, the mutated palm trees, the psychotic brain damaged seagulls and octopi! Oh the horror!"

Sensaina let out a yelp and covered her ears fearfully," Haruko, stop!"

Jonetsu narrowed her eyes in frustration,"Oh please, like I'll let that that happen!"

Haruko raised an eyebrow and Sensaina uncovered her ears.

"Yeah, I'll pulverize any land shark, destroy every mutated palm tree, and annihilate all of the brain damaged seagulls and octopi!" Jonetsu announced bravely.

The next day during the afternoon, the girls arrived at the beach. The scenery was beautiful with the waves crashing to the shore every minute and the sky was a cloudless and uplifting blue. There were still a few families who decided to stay on the beach a little longer and the girls didn't seem to mind. They dressed themselves up with glimmering pink lipgloss and shiny sundresses.

"You think this isn't too..dressy?" Sensaina asked Doki timidly. Doki gave her a head to toe examination.

"Looks perfect to me-kore!" Doki assured. Sensaina gave a sigh of relief. She was trying her hardest today to make herself seem like she had an impressive taste of fashion, as Jonetsu randomly decided to invite her one and only green-eyed boy.

"If I can look cute, maybe seem even pretty to him, it'd just make my summer," Sensaina confessed.

"Sensaina! You gotta catch up!" Haruko hollered from a few steps ahead. Sensaina took clumsily took large steps in an attempt to catch up.

Jonetsu reached for the keys to the house and opened to the door. The girls were amazed at how dainty and exotic the house was. It felt like a tree house, being so high up. There was a comfortable sized kitchen and three single beds one side with a large window on each side of the house and every other essential room a house would require.

"This is sick.." Haruko exhaled. Toki jumped from Haruko's beach bag and landed onto a bed. Sensaina took a view from one of the windows, delighted with what she saw.

"You can see the entire ocean from here!" Sensaina marveled.

"Yup, breathe every second of this in, girls," Jonetsu advised," And just remember who got you here!" The girls giggled and unpacked their necessities. As they unpacked, Haruko made it evident that she wanted to go swimming. She grabbed her beach towel and Doki by mistake as she bolted out of the house.

"Later ladies!" Haruko called out.

"And..she's off," Jonetsu announced. She rolled her eyes as if Haruko's actions were inevitable. She went to the kitchen and poured out drinks for herself and Sensaina. Sensaina flickered her eyes to the watch she decided to wear just for today. She bit her lip, even though the sun hadn't set yet.

"Impatient?" Jonetsu asked as she held a frothy drink in each hand.

Sensaina defended herself," N-no, I'm just-"  
Jonetsu handed one of the beverages in her hand to Sensaina," -Nervous?"

"Why'd you have to invite him?" Sensaina asked. It was bad enough she had to spend the night with the two girls, plus the fairies, but was it necessary to invite Hideki?

"I thought it'd be fun," Jonetsu admitted thoughtlessly.

Sensaina shook off the vague response,"Well, it just puts even more stress on me because you know I-"

"-Like him?" Jonetsu interrupted," Trust me, this is a benefit to your relationship with him and you know it!"

Sensaina turned red and took a large sip from the beverage Jonetsu gave to her. Nearby, Toki was in very deep thought about something that she brought to her own attention today. She furrowed her brows and finally shook her head as if something was wrong.

"Not anymore.." She said quietly. She was feeling experimental and bounced onto the fragile table Jonetsu and Sensaina were on either sides of.

"It's so sunny out today-reko!" Toki remarked. Sensaina and Jonetsu exchanged expressions, then looked towards Toki.

"What was that?" Jonetsu asked with a slight giggle.

"I swear, it just feels like the sun is eating me up-reko," Toki responded. The girls blinked a few times in confusion.

"Toki, what are you doing?" Sensaina eventually asked. Toki let out a grunt.

"I just want to be different-desu!" Toki shouted," I mean, haven't you noticed how common and typical it's become to be a blue female fairy that says 'desu' as a verbal tic in recent fanfi-"

Jonetsu clamped to fairy's mouth shut as both the girls were alarmed.

"Toki, you're breaking the fourth wall!" Sensaina screamed in terror.

Toki shook herself free to speak," What's a fourth wall-desu?"

"It's something you're breaking right now, please stop!" Jonetsu begged.

"Doki, are you sure you don't want to come into the water?" Haruko asked as she neared the shore. Doki was laying nearby on the towel in relaxation.

"Nope-kore," Doki sighed peacefully," I'd rather just sit here and let myself be devoured by the sunshine-kore.."

Haruko stood up and leaned down towards Doki, who was cringing as Haruko was 'dripping' on her.

"Doki, do you know how to swim?" Haruko questioned.

"Kore.." Doki stalled with displeasure.

"It's easy. I'll show you the basics," Haruko persuaded, as she clutched the yellow fairy's wrist.

Although she was slightly reluctant at first,Doki was soon having a blast with Haruko in the aquatic oasis. The event also made Doki realize how childish Haruko really was.

Soon, it was nearly nightfall and the girls were enjoying every second of their summer escape.

"Oh, my pajamas are so boring," Haruko winced at she held her green zebra print pajamas.

"Mine too," Sensaina glanced towards her bed where her plaid yellow nightgown laid.

"You know what kind of pajamas I'd really want?" Haruko asked Sensaina with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"A Kigurumi!" They both exclaimed.

"Are they serious?" Jonetsu asked quietly from across the room.

"They're so cute! I'd kill for a frog kigurumi!" Haruko interjected as she and Sensaina pictured her in a frog kigurumi.

"I'd want a kitty kigurumi!" Sensaina added as she and Haruko were picturing her in a kitten kigurumi.

"Oh, boy," Jonetsu groaned quietly to herself. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jonetsu called out. In the doorway was Hideki. Sensaina was thrilled and pleased with the fact Hideki decided to wear shorts tonight.

Hideki's looks seemed so effortless. He wore a light green hoodie with two stripes on it, one blue and one white with sandals and his drop-dead grin.

"Hey," Sensaina greeted in an artificial friendly tone to hide her joy. Hideki looked around the room with evident agitation on his face.

"Was I the only guy you invited?" Hideki asked.

"No, you were the only guy that accepted our invite," Jonetsu responded craftily.

Hideki let out a groan.

"You not going to leave are you?" Sensaina asked as she stood up.

"Probably not. I've been out and about all day. I'm actually too tired to walk back to my house," He admitted sheepishly.

"Alright! Now that everyone's here..." Jonetsu started," Let's play an epic, heart-wrenching game of truth or dare!"

Everyone but Jonetsu gave a negative reaction to the idea.

Sensaina hated the game as the basics of the game were if you chose truth, you'd have to confess you'd regret and if you dare, you'd do something you'd regret. But at the same time, she didn't want to back out of the game. This could be her chance to find out anything her heart desired from Hideki. When would she ever get another chance like this?

"Alright, I'll play," Hideki declared blandly.

"Me too," Haruko said.

Jonetsu was impressed with her outcome of players,"Well, then that leaves-"

"-I'll play!" Sensaina squeaked.

"Alright then.." Jonetsu shut her eyes and spiraled her fingers recklessly around the other three players. She abruptly stopped at Hideki.

"Hideki!" She shouted as she opened her eyes," Select a victim.."

"Okay.. Haruko, truth or dare?" Hideki asked.

Haruko bit her lip and cracked her knuckles behind her back, "Truth?"

"What's your biggest fear?" He asked. Jonetsu leaned in anxiously.

"Scorpions," Haruko replied neutrally. Jonetsu let a large moan ," But.."

"But?" They all repeated.

"I had an even bigger fear of something else when I was little.." Haruko admitted.

"Well, what was that 'something else'?" Jonetsu bunnyquoted impatiently.

Haruko clenched her fists and threw a frown onto her face," The vacuum cleaner!"

Hideki fell into a laughing fit," Vacuum cleaners?!" He echoed between laughs.

"It's not funny, shut up!" Haruko defended as she violently tossed a pillow to his face. That silenced him for the little while.

"Now, Jonetsu truth or dare?" Haruko asked.

"Truth." She responded without hesitance.

"I've heard things about Sensaina that have to be confirmed for my satisfaction," Haruko began.

Sweat was rolling down Sensaina's temples," _What could she want to know about me?"_

"Is it true that..she's never been injured in gym class?" She finished. Sensaina was relieved while Jonetsu was reactionless.

"Surprisingly, yes she's really flexible and evasive!" Jonetsu exclaimed. She stood up to bring something from the kitchen.

"Now that's really messed up," Hideki added.

"Like a human rag doll!" Haruko teased.

"Haruko, enough!" Sensaina yelled aimlessly pelting a pillow to her but instead let it collide with Hideki.

"Look what I brought," Jonetsu chimed as she came into with a silver platter. She lifted the lid of the platter, revealing the cuisine brought.

"Peanut brittle," Sensaina stated looking at the large array dipped in fudge.

"Thank you for the meal!" Haruko chanted as she slipped a piece away from the platter and dropped it into her mouth.

The girls ate the peanut brittle vigorously, arousing Hideki's attention, who was eating his first piece a bit more moderately.

"Alright enough of the peanut brittle before any of you crack a tooth," Hideki advised as he took the platter away.

"We really should've invited more boys," Haruko stated.

"Yeah but Sensaina gets all hot and bothered around boys like Andrew and Mitaro and Yukiyama," Jonetsu listed, causing Sensaina to blush even more.

"My turn! Hideki! What's your deepest darkest secret?" She asked darkly.

"Uh..." Hideki sweatdropped.

"I'm just kidding my question's for Sensaina!" Jonetsu chuckled," So Sensaina, truth or dare?"

Sensaina felt hesitant," Dare." She surprised the rest of the players.

"Ooh, well I dare you..to have a seven minutes in heaven session with Hideki!" Jonetsu commanded. Sensaina made a shrill yelp as she tugged on both of her twintails.

"I, er, can't, won't," Sensaina stammered.

"No back outs! Jonetsu proclaimed as she shoved Sensaina and Hideki into the nearest closet. She locked the door on the two of them, pressing her ear against the door.

Hideki leaned in and Sensaina wasn't sure if she was ready for something like this. Hideki instead whispered into her ear.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to," Hideki whispered softly.

Sensaina reddened as she was this close to Hideki and calmed herself down. She gave him a shy smile and shook her head. Hideki returned a smile, but this one wasn't his usual drop-dead grin, or maybe it was but for some reason, Sensaina couldn't tell.

Suddenly a child like cry was heard. The two alarmingly left the closet to see what happened.

"Jonetsu, what happened?" Sensaina asked. Jonetsu and Haruko were looking through one of the house's windows. Through the windows, they could see a pair of kids of different genders. The girl was bawling her eyes out and the boy seemed about ready to cry too.

"G..good thinking, Aimi," The little boy said," Maybe someone will hear you and help us g-g-g-get..." He began to cry as well.

"It's too dark out!" Aimi cried," No one's going to find us."

The girls and Hideki went over to the little kids.

"What's wrong?" Sensaina asked gently as she crouched down to the children in an attempt to match their height.

"W-we were playing hide and seek..and then we got left behind!" The little boy explained between sobs.

"Oh don't worry!" Haruko reassured, "We'll find your parents!"

"Ok then, The four of us will check this way!" Jonetsu instructed as she pointed to the left," Hideki, you and the boy check the opposite direction."

"Got it," Hideki responded. The girls ran off to the left.

"Here, get on my back," Hideki said lowering down for the little boy. The boy did as told and climbed onto Hideki's back and they began to walk.

"So what's your name?" Hideki asked.

The boy sniffled for a few moments before responding,"Isamu,"

"Well, Isamu my friends and I will make sure we find your friends if it's the last thing we do!" Hideki assured.

"Oh, I wouldn't my breath," A seductive, cold voice commented.

Hideki stopped walking and put down Isamu for the moment.

A woman walked up from the shadowed side, revealing herself to be Raika. She glowered her eyes onto Isamu, whose dreamstone was ripe for the picking. Hideki took a step forward and put himself of Isamu.

"It's sheer comedy when boys attempt to act all high and mighty," Raika snickered ,"But honestly." She snapped both of her fingers and enclosed Hideki into a clear yellow barrier. She walked towards the barrier," I couldn't care less who you are." She extracted Isamu's dreamstone.

"Escape, Malvoid!" She shouted as she pointed to a castaway beach ball. Isamu screamed one last time before losing consciousness.

"What was that?" Sensaina asked.

"It sounded like Isamu," Aimi sobbed.

"Sensaina, you take her back to the house and meet us over there," Jonetsu instructed.

"Wait why do I have to do it?" Sensaina asked.

"Because you now have the key," Jonetsu said as she dropped the set of keys in Sensaina's hands before darting off. Sensaina sighed and lead Aimi back to the house.

Jonetsu and Haruko were at a decent distance to see what was going on. They nodded and took out their dreamkeepers.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" They they transformed.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"Guardians of drea-" Garden started.

"What are you doing?" Matchmaker asked.

"Saying our motto." Garden replied.

"Yeah, well we can't do it without Cure Songstress," Matchmaker pointed out.

"Oh really?' Garden ignorantly asked. Matchmaker shook her head and went on ahead.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker shouted. The beachball Malvoid efficiently rolled away and evaded the attack.

"Botanical Evergreen Flourish!" Garden chanted. Her vines managed to latch onto the Malvoid but that didn't seem to be much of an advantage.

"Wah! Matchmaker, duck!" Garden yelped. Matchmaker followed instructions and Garden did the same leaving her arms in the air.

"Release!" Garden screamed, letting her vines lose their grip on the ball.

The ball was still bouncing around recklessly around the beach.

"What happened to our summertime getaway?!" Garden barked to Matchmaker.

"It's still here!" Songstress shouted from very high up. She was driving her heel downwards and aiming for the beachball Malvoid. They intercepted perfectly and Songstress dug her heel into the Malvoid. They quickly descend and the Malvoid was left unharmed with Songstress bouncing up again!

"Songstress it's not a soccerball," Matchmaker stated. She quickly came up from behind the Malvoid and bumped it to Garden. Garden set it away Songstress. Songstress quickly caught on and spiked the ball to the middle of the ocean. The Malvoid eventually came back to the shore but was soaked and exhausted.

"There's no way I'm losing just yet," Raika said. She pointed her two index fingers to the Malvoid and snapped in an attempt to electrify it with energy. Her plan backfired and sent her a surge of an unbalanced static shock.

"Now where were we?'' Songstress chuckled.

"Pretty Cure, Lyrical Resonance!" Songstress shouted. A G-clef appeared to her and she swayed it to the Malvoid.

"Awake!" She shouted as the Malvoid was purified.

Raika left without another word escaping her lips. Isamu's dreamstone was duplicated and returned and the barrier holding Hideki broke.

"Thank you so much for bringing them back!" Aimi and Isamu's mother exclaimed.

"Mom, we're sorry we got lost!" Aimi bursted into tears again.

"Yeah I'm never going to the beach again!" Isamu clung to his mother's leg. The girls and Hideki laughed it off.

The next morning Sensaina was the first one in the house to awake. The sun was very bright at this hour in the morning. Sensaina at first squinted but then realized it was a pointless method and covered her face with her bangs. She reached for her watch and check the time.

"Seven fifty-nine," She said quietly. She looked over to Hideki. He had to sleep on the ground because of the bed shortage. He seemed so sweet and peaceful. She crawled over to Hideki's side.

"We didn't get much of a seven minutes in heaven session," Sensaina said aloud softly," Maybe just one on the cheek..wouldn't hurt." She slowly leaned in and when she was a lips distance away a loud obnoxious ringing blared throughout the house. Sensaina lost balance and fell onto Hideki's chest.

"Good Morning!" Jonetsu yelled as she awoke," Heh, Sensaina, what are you doing?"

"Yeah Sensaina what are you doing?" Hideki asked as he woke up. Sensaina turned red and sheepishly attempted to laugh it all off.


	24. The love of anime, Sensaina cosplays!

Sensaina took a deep breath and clutched the pencil Doki handed to her. As the fairy gave pencils out to the rest of the girls, she tapped her pencil on the table impatiently.

_"Because this will accomplish something,"_ Sensaina remarked sarcastically in her head. Before her was a sheet of blank paper just waiting to be drawn on. All the possibilities were limited this time and they were all revolving around one intimidating topic.

"At this point-kore," Doki began, " We've all been..preoccupied mentally by Hatred-kore." They all felt a shudder slide down their back.

"So, as a mind-easing exercise, we'll all draw how Hatred looks in our own unique minds-kore," Doki continued.

Haruko let out a disappointed groan," But what if we suck at drawing?"

"Haruko, no weaseling out!" Sensaina and Jonetsu shouted in unison.

"Now!" Doki started," Begin-kore!"

Sensaina didn't take up too much time as she attempted to draw. She glanced over to Jonetsu who seemed to be adding excessive details to her

'Hatred' while Haruko seemed to be straining herself as she kept drawing and erasing shapes. Toki went into her human form to draw and Doki held a very small pencil to draw with. Sensaina looked at her sketch again. It sure was simple, but that's what crept into her nightmares for the past several nights. The others didn't seem to be as affected by Hatred, contrary to the predictable belief. She might just have been the only one of her friends experiencing these painful, overwhelming dreams.

"Alright now-kore. We're all finished?" Doki asked as she put down her pencil.

"We've all been finished for the past five minutes," Jonetsu responded.

"Then let's look at Sensaina's-kore." They all gathered around to her drawing. They gave mixed reactions to Sensaina's sketch.

"Sensaina." Jonetsu said.

"Yes?"

"What's that supposed to be?"

Sensaina shook off the rude question," It's Hatred."

"No. That's a blob with googly eyes."

Sensaina inflated her cheeks and turned away," Like yours would've been any better."

Jonetsu let out a smirk and brought her paper towards them. Doki and Haruko tilted their heads as Toki fell into a laughing fit.

Sensaina was amused and appalled," What the-?!"

"That's what I think Hatred looks like." Jonetsu replied. Sensaina squinted and a closer look at the sketch. It was a humanoid, with a cape being held together by a large 'H', glowering red eyes like Hydra's, and a somewhat controversial moustache.

"It's such a joke," Sensaina said under her breath.

"What was that, Utahime?" Jonetsu snapped.

"Let's look at my drawing!" Haruko hollered. Jonetsu's eyes widened in disbelief and Sensaina held her tongue to avoid saying anything snarky.

"Mind explaining it?" Sensaina asked. Haruko drew what looked like a horribly mutated mouse with fangs and an emerald collar.

"It's Hatred!" Haruko yelled.

"Sure it is. Doki may we see yours?" Jonetsu asked. Doki gave Jonetsu her drawing.

"Um..." The four girls droned. Doki drew a devil-like figure with wings holding a pitchfork and had stitched on appendages.

"He looks likes Robin Goodfellow!" Haruko exclaimed.

"Wait,what?" Jonetsu asked.

"Moving on," Sensaina looked over to Toki. Toki handed them the drawing.

"What-?" Sensaina began.

"In-?" Jonetsu continued.

"The-?" Haruko continued.

"World-?" Doki finished. Toki giggled it off. Her drawing was nearly impossible to describe. It seemed to have a human body with an animal head with stripes. It was covered in what appeared to be bear traps and from its fingertips grew long claws.

"Just imagine all of our sketches combined," Jonetsu groaned. Sensaina cringed at the resentful thought. Suddenly, one of the girl's cell phone went off. Sensaina picked hers up.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Sensaina!" A voice cheered. Sensaina drew the phone back for a moment in confusion. She knew who this was but what confused her was why she was calling at such a random time.

"Emi?" She asked, "Why are you calling now?"

"I have great news!" Emi shouted. Sensaina flinched and put the phone farther away.

"What is it?" Sensaina asked cautiously keeping the phone a decent distance away.

"Ani-con's coming to town! And guess who got tickets!" Emi responded. Sensaina threw a smile on her face and jumped in excitement.

"You're taking me?!" Sensaina screamed into the phone. Jonetsu and Haruko looked towards her suspiciously.

"Oh yes! Better get a good cosplay! I'll come by your house this afternoon! " Emi advised as she hung up. Sensaina squealed anxiously.

"I'm going to Ani-con!" Sensaina yelled.

Jonetsu looked at her skeptically," Ani-con's for thirty year old lolicons that are just there for the cosplaying teens such as yourself.."

Sensaina let out a gasp," Oh that's right, I'll need a cosplay! But Ani-con's in two days, how am I going to find a costume?"

"You could always check the Halloween store down the street, it should have something usable." Haruko suggested. Sensaina lit up and grabbed her purse and the girls.

"This place is boring-desu!" Toki complained, only ending up getting her mouth clasped shut by Haruko.

"I second that," Haruko responded, "But this beats Sensaina's unairconditioned bedroom."

The store was actually somewhat empty, considering Halloween wasn't for another three months. The aisles had a few clearance costumes but the rest were filled with party stuff. Sensaina searched up and down the aisles for something, anything that she could turn into a cosplay.

"What do you plan on cosplaying as anyways?" Jonetsu impatiently asked. Sensaina took a halt and examined a clearance costume before her.

Jonetsu doubtfully read out the costume name, "Pink taffeta lady?" It was a long bright pink dress with sequined belt and eventually Sensaina picked it up along with a pair of white barrettes and large circular red plastic gemstones.

Later that afternoon Jonetsu, Haruko and Toki left and Emi took their place. Sensaina was still a little surprised after her 'long lost friend' called her only to bring her to Ani-con. They were best friends for four years, then all of a sudden Emi switched schools. Plus, Emi goes to Midorikage's rivaling school Aotsuki. As Sensaina was lost in thought while she made alterations to her skirt,. she instantly remembered something that happened between her and Emi before they switched schools. They got into an argument because Sensaina was making friends with the other girls in their class, leaving Emi out. For the last few days of school before summer break, they didn't speak a word to each other. Not even a single goodbye.

Did Emi forget all about the fight between them? The question echoed through her mind, making her forget all about her alternating.

"Sensaina, you ok?" Emi asked. That snapped her back to earth.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm alright!" Sensaina reassured, attempted to brighten the gloomy atmosphere she created.

"Well, it looks like you finished all the alterations on your costume, try it on!" Emi said. Sensaina went into the bathroom to try on her costume. She slipped on the simple white hand-me-down shirt from Minako with the sleeves trimmed off and then threw a pink square fabric that would act as collar for the cosplay, along with a bow that had heart in the center. She put on the pink taffeta skirt with attempted pleats made all over it and put on a pair of white gloves that came to her elbows with pink trimmings, then fastened onto herself a pair of knee high pink heeled boots. And as the 'icing on the cake' , she put on a plastic gold tiara with a red gemstone and took twenty minutes to get the character's hairstyle just right.

She emerged from the bathroom and put one hand on her hip and the other hand above her forehead as she struck a pose.

"I'm finished," She announced.

"Sensaina, you're so amazing!" Emi cheered. Sensaina leaned her back against the wall and slid down.

"Cosplaying is exhausting!" Sensaina moaned. Emi ignored her complaints.

"Now let me try on my cosplay!" Emi announced. Emi took less time putting her cosplay on.

"Now guess who am I?" Emi posed. She donned onto herself a blue cardigan with a white shirt underneath, a red bow, a light blue pleated skirt and black knee high socks.

Sensaina tilted her head," I'm confused.

Emi seemed aggravated with Sensaina's response," I'm Rio Natsukawa!"

Sensaina blinked her eyes for a few moments ," Never heard of her."

Sensaina's mom told Emi her mom was outside waiting for her and Emi left for the night.

"See you on Sunday!" Emi called out.

Sensaina quickly reverted her hairstyle back to it's usual loose twintails and readied herself for bed.

"Why do you have to stuff me in the bag-kore?" Doki shouted on Sunday morning ," Can't I pull off a cosplay too?"

Sensaina let out a giggle," Well, I could paint you black and hotglue a crescent moon on your forehead to make you look like-"

"Eep! Forget I asked-kore," Doki responded. They were patiently waiting for Emi to come and pick them up. Eventually, the door bell rang.

"Hey," Emi greeted in the doorway. She was dressed in her unrecognizable cosplay.

"Hi!" Sensaina greeted cheerfully. They got into her mother's and began their endeavor to Ani-con.

"This will be so much fun! Especially because I'm going with a friend like you!" Emi beamed. Sensaina gave her a half smile. It seemed she really did forget about that fight from so long ago. Her smiles were genuine and her excitement was anything but fake. Sensaina decided to forget all about the fight that happened so long ago and just enjoy the event. As they arrived to Ani-con they were in complete awe of their surroundings. There were so many stands, and artists and ,of course, cosplayers!

"Sensaina look! Raspberry 50% manga!" Emi pointed out.

"Woah!" Sensaina walked over to the stand, "Look there's RingoUme!" She pressed her finger down against plastic container that held the manga.

Emi narrowed her eyes, " That's a kid's manga."

"So? It's still pretty good." Sensaina responded defensively ," Look, it's Nomo!" Standing as the center of attention was the brown furry square with arms and legs that was Nomo. Sensaina whipped out her camera to take a picture. But Nomo wasn't even looking towards them.

"Nomo, over here!" Sensaina called out. Emi reddened as people began to look at them.

"Sensaina, don't do that!" Emi yell-whispered. Nomo turned towards them and Sensaina got her picture but then Nomo started to walk towards them, heavily startling them. They bumped into each other in an attempt to run off. More people began to look at them. Emi was now practically crimsom and violently grabbed Sensaina's hand to walk off. Sensaina smiled as she remembered that out of the two of them, Emi was much more shy.

"Please don't do that again," Emi whispered.

"Alright, whatever you say," Sensaina replied carelessly, still being held by Emi.

They went to all the stalls and were enjoying every moment at the convention. A cosplayer walked by and Sensaina instantly recognized the character.

"That's Ghi from Return of the Steampunks!" Sensaina exclaimed as she took her camera out again," Ghi, can I get a pose?"

'Ghi' gave a curtsy and said 'Ghi' in the place of cheese.

"Thank you very much!" Sensaina said politely giving a slight bow.

"So cute!" She heard a man holler. She blushed slightly and hoped that comment was for 'Ghi'.

"Sensaina, it's Spectrum Jump!" Emi pointed to a girl with a rainbow wig on dressed in a blue tank top and shorts. She also had snake bites.

"Want me to take a picture of her?'' Sensaina asked.

"Yeah...with me in it.." Emi said softly. Sensaina chuckled and called out Spectrum Jump. Emi got her picture, just like she wanted.

"Oh, Pink Nomo!" Emi pointed out grabbing Sensaina as she head towards it.

"What going on here?" Tsuchiyo asked curiously as he hovered from above the convention. He descended down as peered around the unusual setting.

"This place full of...freaks!" Tsuchiyo felt proud of himself thinking up what seemed to be a clever statement to him.

"Uh, quick question," A masculine voice began. Tsuchiyo spun around and saw a boy dressed as a blond ninja

"What are you supposed to be?" The boy skeptically finished. He was accompanied by a friend who cosplayed as a red haired wizard.

"I, um, am.." Tsuchiyo began.

"Ha, weak costume!" The red haired wizard jeered.

Tsuchiyo clenched his teeth in frustration and then looked at the boy's dreamstones.

"Ha! I found some!" Tsuchiyo took away their darkened dreamstones and pointed to a nearby top hat.

"Appear, Malvoid!" He shouted.

"Malvoid!" The Monstrous top hat shouted. The cosplayers ran for their lives as the Malvoid terrorized the convention. They soon reached Sensaina and Emi's locations.

"The more dark dreamstones, the stronger this thing gets!" Tsuchiyo cheered wildly as he placed his hand to the direction of Emi and yanked the dreamstone out of her.

"Emi!" Sensaina cried," How dare you!"

"What? It's like the round shape of life," Tsuchiyo defended.

Sensaina clenched her fists angrily, " Not even! And in the name of dreams, I'll punish you!" Sensaina ran away," Right after I get my sidekicks.."

Sensaina went to an empty desolate spot and dialed for Jonetsu and Haruko.

"Hey guys? Yeah um Ani-con's kinda going downhill because Tsuchiyo showed up and took Emi's dreamstone so... Get here right now!" She hung up in hopes they'd arrive soon.

"In the meanwhile.."Sensaina trailed as she took out her dreamkeeper.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" Sensaina shouted as she transformed by herself.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced. She ran up towards the Malvoid.

"What is this? Only one Cure?" Tsuchiyo barked.

"One with the will of many!" Songstress yelled, "Pretty Cure, Musical Clash!"

Songstress hit the Malvoid but the attack wasn't strong enough.

"Not even a scratch..." Songstress examined.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" A voice shouted.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" Another voice shouted.

Both attacks hit and made the Malvoid to take a few steps back.

"Aw come on! Top hat you go up in air, I deal with things down here," Tsuchiyo commanded. He jumped down to the ground and caused another earthquake.

"Unfair advantage," Sensaina said as she was thrown and dropped repeatedly.

"We just have to stay in the air," Matchmaker said. That plan wasn't working either as the Top hat was beating them there too.

"This is so frustrating!" Garden groaned exhausted from all the earthquakes.

A few people that were attending the convention came to.

"Who are they?" One guy said in amusement.

"Better question, what anime are they from?" One guy asked excitedly.

"Look, they're putting on a fight scene for us!" Another pointed out to the Malvoid.

"We're the Pretty Cure," Matchmaker turned to them to wink.

"Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure!" They began to chant.

"Lest their cheering be in vain," Songstress said quietly.

Their encouragement was like newfound energy pulsing through their veins. They punched and kicked with all their heart for the crowd and their safety.

"But, this just some freak expo!" Tsuchiyo spat.

Songstress was enraged," This isn't a freak expo! This is for the people and their undying love of anime! Anime isn't for freaks! Animes build dreams, hopes, and courage!"

"Songstress..?" Matchmaker said.

"Anime is so much more than you believe it is!" Songstress shouted.

"Girls, I can't do this by myself." Songstress pointed out.

"Pretty Cure, Heartless Blooming Resonance!" They shouted. A heart, a flower, and a G-clef appeared to the Cures.

"Awake!" They shouted cleansing the Malvoid.

The two other dreamstones, both with the kanji for cosplay, duplicated and went back to the boys . Then Emi's dreamstone was duplicated and sent back to Emi.

Songstress felt guilty as she looked at her friend's dreamstone. It was lavender with half a heart on it.

Emi eventually woke up.

"Emi?" Sensaina said.

Emi blinked her eyes for a few moments," Yeah?"

"Do you remember that fight we had before you left?"

"I think so."

"Well, I'm really sorry that I didn't say sorry before!"

Emi smirked," Your sorry for not being sorry?"

"Yes! Because if I don't say sorry now, I might lose you."

"Well, if we ever lose each other," Emi started," At least we'll have our love for Anime."

Sensaina smiled brightly," Absolutely!" She helped Emi up and they continued to enjoy the convention.


	25. Cousin rivalry? Sensaina the peacemaker!

"We're here!" Sensaina exclaimed. Jonetsu and Haruko excitedly looked out the window of the car.

"So this is what Hamashima looks like.." Jonetsu exclaimed.

"Check out that beach!" Haruko yelled.

"Check out that ocean!" Jonetsu shouted.

"Check my cousin and aunt!" Sensaina yelled pointing to the people waving from a short distance. They looked like Sensaina and her sisters, who also who in the car with Miyako driving.

"Hi Aunty Hagane!" Minako greeted lovingly with a hug.

"Great to see you again Miyako!" Aunty Hagane said ignorantly.

"Wrong twin," Miyako chuckled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you two! The older you get the more beautiful the both of you become," Aunt Hagane explained lovingly," Oh but at least there's one of you I won't confuse you two with!"

Sensaina ran up to hug the woman.

"It's been so long Aunty Hagane!" Sensaina said as she embraced Hagane, ''You too Dia!" Sensaina also hugged Dia.

Dia seemed to be of the Utahime family with her lavender hair and blue eyes. She wore pink shorts and a red sleeveless top with yellow and orange circles with teal mules. Although she was the same height as Sensaina's twin sisters, she was older and unable to pull off being an Utahime triplet with her shoulder length hair and affection for Sensaina.

"This is going to be such a fun weekend!" Dia exclaimed," It'll be just us, your friends, your sisters, the waves-"

"And Aunty Chitan and Shinju!"Minako interrupted. Dia gave off a sour reaction.

"Shinju?!" Dia repeated.

"Chitan?!" Aunty Hagane repeated.

"Uh oh.." Sensaina said nervously. She yanked at Miyako's hair and whispered her ear," Why didn't you tell me they coming?!"

"Why do you think mom didn't come with us?" Miyako responded.

"This isn't going to end well.." Sensaina paced around fretfully.

"What, do you not like your Aunt Chitan and Shinju?" Jonetsu asked.

"That's not it. I like them but when I have to spend a weekend with both Dia and Shinju.." Sensaina began, '' This weekend will be downright hectic."

Haruko cringed," Family rivalry huh?"

"You have no idea." Sensaina replied.

"Minako, Miyako, Sensaina!" A voice cried playfully from behind them.

"Shinju.." Sensaina trailed off in fear. The three siblings turned around and saw another with lavender hair,but curly, and blue eyes, but had glasses.

She had a homely fashion, wearing jean capri and a zebra print t-shirt. She seemed pleasant up until she made eye contact with Dia.

"Aw, why if it isn't my cousin that was practically born on the shore of this beach," Shinju gave a wry smile.

Dia gnashed her teeth," Well, at least we'll always know who let their mom buy their clothes for them at age twenty-four." Dia countered.

"Ha, zebra print? Where'd you get that? The jungle from which you came?" Hagane cackled at Chitan.

"Nope, I bought it here last time I came here in the slums of this city, also known as your neighborhood." Chitan retaliated.

"Chick fight," Haruko said holding Toki as a stuffed doll while her eyes glimmered.

"Guys settle down!" Sensaina shouted above the commotion of the argument.

They stopped for a moment and glowered down to Sensaina, waiting for her to speak up.

"For the sake of me and my sisters being here, can you not fight for this weekend?" Sensaina asked timidly.

"Fine," Dia and Shinju responded in unison turning their heads away from each other.

"Only this one time," Hagan and Chitan responded.

Sensaina felt relieved with this consensus.

"Now that we've temporarily settled our differences, let's head into Chusin Park!" Sensaina cheered.

Chusin Park was very large, so large one could get lost with ease. There was a lot of greenery and twisty paths with a large pool in the middle of the park with an amusement district nearby.

"This place is fantastic." Jonetsu exhaled turning her head around rapidly to not miss a single detail for her memory.

"Eh, I've seen better," Shinju shrugged.

Dia clenched her fists in frustration," Well, isn't that nice?"

"Now, now," Sensaina sweatdropped.

"The ocean's so nearby, yet they have a pool in the center of this park. What's up with that?" Jonetsu asked skeptically.

"Well, the ocean by the park is actually very warm and at a time like this, who would want to go into a warm body of water on a hot day?" Dia said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone," The pool temperature is much easier to change and on a day like today, it's defiantly going to be frostily cold!"

"Really?" Jonetsu eyes were bulging out of her head," I'm going in!"

"I'm coming along-kore!" Doki announced as she jumped out of Sensaina's handbag and onto Jonetsu's shoulder.

"J-jonetsu, did you even bring swimming clothes?" Sensaina shouted as Jonetsu ran ahead. Jonetsu drove her hand into her two-toned red bag to reveal a bathing suit.

"I'll see you later!" She yelled.

Sensaina sighed as if Jonetsu's actions were inevitable.

"For once, I'm the not the childish one," Haruko elbow nudged Sensaina.

"Haruko, look icecream-desu!" Toki pointed out excitedly.

"Icecream?! Sensaina I'll catch you later!" Haruko shouted.

"And they left me alone with my family.." Sensaina groaned.

Shinju seemed intolerant as Dia put on a posh and superior attitude. Dia occasionally made small talk with Sensaina as an attempt to make Shinju feel awkward.

"How about we get some beverages?" Sensaina asked cheerfully in an attempt to break the ice.

"Sure! I'll buy us some Cola!" Dia said," Shinju, do you want yours in diet?"

Shinju cracked her knuckles in frustration,"No, a regular will be fine for me."

"Whatever you say," Dia responded joyfully as she tried to kill Shinju with kindness. With a flip of her hair she walked towards a stall to buy the beverages. Sensaina and Shinju found a three seated table and sat down. Sensaina awkwardly stared down to the table while Shinju was glaring at Dia.

"So where do you think your mom and Aunty Hagane went?" Sensaina asked stiffly.

"Just look at her.." Shinju ignored Sensaina's question shaking her head slowly to Dia's actions.

"Um okay," Sensaina replied. She turned her body around and looked towards Dia. The cashier was male and Dia seemed to be flirting with him. She giggled thoughtlessly and leaned her elbow on the stall as she stretched her legs further away. As he turned to get her drinks, she licked her lips seductively and began to attract a few more boys.

"Oh dear.." Sensaina facepalmed.

Shinju brought the drinks to her cousins, but not without giving a slight chest pop.

"So that's what it's come down to!" Shinju stood up from her seat and slammed her hands onto the table, " A flirt-off!"

Sensaina was at loss of words for her cousin's actions.

Dia heaved her breath,"Well, I would challenge you to a flirt-off if we weren't spending the weekend with our beloved little-"

"At this point, I don't care what you do anymore." Sensaina said.

"A flirt-off it is!" The two shouted in unison.

"Could this get any worse?" Sensaina groaned. Her cousins were shameless, twirling their hair mindlessly, walking down the pavement as if they were models. Obviously now their was no stopping them.

"Sensaina!" The two shouted.

"What?!" Sensaina squeaked.

"Keep score for us!" Dia replied.

"Ugh," Sensaina groaned, bashing her head onto the table.

"Thank you!" Haruko responded as she took the cone of icecream from the man. The line was a long one but the wait was worth it. Toki eyes were dazzling as she stared the blue-green icecream scoop down.

"Dig in!" Haruko encouraged. Toki bit off a chunk of the ice cream," Just try not to get-"

"Ah-desu!" Toki flinched.

"-Brain freeze." Haruko finished. Haruko turned around, hoping to see Sensaina nearby.

"Hm, I think we lost them," Haruko remarked," Oh well. Maybe now we can do that nature walk."

"Ah, what a nice beach," Hydra sighed. She was floating on the ocean with delight.

"Woah look at that!" A little kid pointed to Hydra," She's floating!"

"What in the world?" The kid's older brother asked. The two boys swam over to Hydra.

"Hey, uh lady, how are you floating without any supports?" The older boy asked.

"What? Oh, it's a natural ability. I'm kinda like a fish." Hydra explained.

"Fish don't float unless their dea-"

"I found it!" The little boy shouted.

"Ryo, what'd you find?" The older boy asked cautiously.

"Her tail!" Ryo scream as he lifted up the ends of her dark blue skirt, which in his defense could be mistaken for a tail and submerged her.

"That's not a tail!" The older boy shouted. Hydra emerged back up from the sea in rage. Of course she wouldn't have drown but it was indecent of Ryo to recklessly pull at her clothes.

"You godforsaken, relentless little boy!" Hydra shouted," Why I oughta-! Huh?" Hydra looked down to the gem that was on the middle of her shirt. It was flickering up as if a corrupted dreamstone was nearby.

"Oh, duty calls. I have to leave!" Hydra said in cheerful tone. She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"So do you like blue eyes?" Dia asked in a sultry tone. She extended her legs out and got the man's affection.

"That's six for Dia.." Sensaina wrote down on a napkin.

"I,um, like your shirt," Shinju said as she batted her eyes awkwardly. The guy seemed creeped out and walked away.

"And still three for Shinju," Sensaina said," This isn't going anywhere."

"Ah, flirting feels good," Dia sighed as she sat down. Shinju also took a seat.

Shinju shook her head,"Yeah, when you're from the beachy city and drop dead-"

"What was that?" Dia interrupted.

"Um.." Shinju trailed off," I'm going to find Mom and Aunty Hagane."

"Not if I can find them first!" Dia shouted.

"Really?!" Sensaina yell-whispered. They went in separate directions and stormed off.

"I'm only one person," Sensaina groaned loudly. Her statement reminded her that she was here with her sisters.

"I wonder where they went." Sensaina said. Suddenly she heard a pair of similar voices coming from the pool.

She turned around seeing Minako and Miyako, dressed in bikinis in the pool, splashing water at cute guys.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She screamed furiously. She stomped towards the poolside where Miyako and Minako were.

"Sensaina, did you bring your swim suit?" Minako asked loudly.

"We don't have time for that right now! One of you or even both of you, out of the pool and help me sort out this family dispute!" Sensaina screamed. They shrugged and both left the pool, putting on skimpy robes that fell to the end of their thighs.

"Alright what do you need help with?" Miyako asked.

"This big rivalry between Shinju and Dia!" Sensaina responded impatiently.

"Oh boy, that war's been going since before you were born," Minako replied as if they couldn't anything to help the situation.

"Well, were they always like that?" Sensaina asked.

Miyako stroked her chin," I don't think so.."

"Really?" Sensaina asked eagerly.

"That's right! They used to both live where Shinju lives now, but then Dia moved away and caused Shinju to feel left out." Minako explained.

"And thus, a rivalry was born." Miyako finished.

"All because Dia moved away?" Sensaina asked. She felt confident again and quickly devised a plan.

"Miyako, go find Shinju. Minako, go find Dia," Sensaina commanded," I have a plan."

It didn't take the twins too long to find the cousins.

"Looking for Aunty Hagane?" Minako asked Dia.

"Oh hey, I don't actually care where my mom is right now. I just wanted to get away from those two." Dia confessed.

"Yeah, my sister can be a real pain in the neck, if you know what I mean," Minako elbow nudged.

"It wasn't really her I was having the trouble with.." Dia trailed off.

"With Shinju? Come on, this rivalry has been going on since you two were nine." Minako said.

Dia sighed loudly," Well maybe it was my-"

"-Fault things got out of hand. I didn't mean for this to last for fifteen years." Shinju admitted. They were nearby to Minako and Dia.

"Well don't feel bad because now we're getting somewhere," Miyako encouraged.

"Well, I don't think she'll talk to me for the rest of the weekend." Shinju sighed.

"Oh don't be like that." Miyako said. They reached what seemed to be an obtuse fork in the road. One path led downhill the other was straightforward and was blocked by Minako and Dia.

They ended up speaking in unison," I-"

"Now,now ladies. No need to get all heartfelt and sappy," Hydra said from the top of a patch of nearby trees," What's the point when what's good is now mine." Hydra removed Dia and Shinju's dreamstones and held up two lollipops.

"Escape, Malvoid!" Hydra shouted.

"Malvoid!" The two monster lollipops shouted.

"Where could they be?!" Sensaina shouted staring at a nearby clock, "It's been half an hour!" Suddenly people began to run for their lives.

"What the-?" Sensaina asked. She turned around and saw the two lollipop Malvoids rampaging all over the park, "Double trouble. Where are Haruko and Jonetsu?!"

"Look at that big lollipop-desu!" Toki pointed out excitedly.

"Toki, I think it's a Malvoid," Haruko warned.

"Haruko!" Jonetsu shouted rushing towards her.

"Nice swimsuit," Haruko snickered.

"Now's not the time, where's Sensa-"

"You two!" Sensaina shouted from a near distance. They all held out their dreamkeepers.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" They all shouted as they transformed.

"Singing the Everlasting Melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!'' Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are.." They struck a pose," Dream High Pretty Cure!"

"This won't be easy.." Matchmaker cringed.

"I'll take down this one!" Garden shouted, running towards towards the Lollipop Malvoid closest to her.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" She shouted. Either the Malvoid was really clumsy or Garden had good aim because the Lollipop crashed down onto a stall.

"Well if it's that easy.." Matchmaker began. She glared towards the other Malvoid.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker shouted. She aimed for the stick of the lollipop and the Malvoid came crashing down.

"Timber-kore!" Doki shouted. The Malvoid fell beside the other one.

Songstress came up from behind them," Pretty Cure, Melody Ring!" She tied the two together.

Hydra rolled her eyes and snapped which somehow motivated the Malvoids," Their as easy to manipulate as people."

The Malvoids broke free.

"Pretty Cure Musical Clash!" Songstress shouted. They remained strong and standing.

"Not even a scratch!" Songstress moaned. The Malvoids put a distance between themselves and left Songstress in the middle.

"Strange.." She observed. It felt like when was stuck watching Shinju and Dia fight not too long ago.

"Songstress, watch out!" Matchmaker cried. The Malvoids fell in an attempt to hit down Cure Songstress. Both their attacks missed. They even fell far from each other.

"Guys, follow my lead!" Songstress yelled," Pretty Cure, Melody Ring!"

"Pretty Cure, Rhapsody Halo!" yelled Matchmaker.

"Pretty Cure Botanical Evergreen Flourish!" Garden yelled. They all tied the Malvoids down to each other. They both flailed and attempted to break the chains that held them.

"Their feelings towards each other are just amplified," Songstress said.

"Songstress let's heal them while we can!" Matchmaker advised. Songstress extended her hand in front of Matchmaker.

"Not just yet.." Songstress said. At first, the Malvoids were still at it and attempted with all their might to break free and eventually they gave up and their attitudes towards each other changed.

"Alright, let's go!" Songstress said.

"Pretty Cure, Heartless Blooming Resonance!" The Cures shouted. A heart, a flower, and a G-clef appeared to the Cures.

"Awake!" They shouted,cleansing the Malvoid.

Hydra was enraged and left without another word. Sensaina's cousins dreamstones were duplicated and returned back to where they belonged.

"Wow," Sensaina gasped looking at her cousins dreamstones. Dia's glimmered like a diamond and Shinju's shone like a pearl.

Her cousins eventually came to, and Sensaina prompted them to apologized.

"I didn't mean, to make you feel left out.."Dia said.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to hold a grudge for fifteen years," Shinju said.

"So.."

"Cousins?" Dia asked.

"Cousins." Shinju approved.

"See? Wasn't that great?" Sensaina asked. The cousins nodded.

"Now all that's left is your mothers.." Miyako pointed out. She glanced over to women who bickering the entire time but eventually wore themselves out. The girls all laughed it off.

* * *

**Haruko: What? **

**Jonetsu:No way!**

**Doki: It can't be-kore!**

**All: A Dream High movie!?**

**Sensaina: Guys,this is a fanfiction..**

**Jonetsu: So that would make it a..**

**Haruko: Special edition chapter!**

**Toki: Seriously-desu!?**

**Sensaina: Dream High Pretty Cure the mov- I mean special edition chapter: A Mysterious Lullaby from the Future?!**

**Jonetsu: Expect it! On..**

**Haruko: Hopefully by February 2nd!**


	26. Magic vs Dance! This won't end well

"A talent show, are you serious?!" Kintsuki asked in surprise as she read the paper in her hands. She was shaking with delight and seemed to be the most excited of all.

Meihime rolled her eyes, "Come on Kintsuki what would _you_ be able to do?'' Sensaina, Jonetsu, and Haruko widened their eyes as they looked over to Kintsuki. The blonde girl put on her thinking face.

"Hm..." She sounded. She snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head.

"Check this out!" Kintsuki exclaimed. The Cures amongst them seemed eager while Meihime seemed uninterested.

"Oh, Meihime did you not hear me? Figures, considering..." Kintsuki began. She walked towards Meihime and pulled a coin from her ear," You got all this money up in there!" The girls clapped while Meihime still remained skeptical.

"Woah, Kintsuki's a magician!'' Haruko shouted.

"That wasn't magic, it was a trick," Meihime stated.

"Hmph, at least I have a talent," Kintsuki responded.

Meihime raised her eyebrows in disgust, "Are you serious? You know I'm a dancer and pretty much spend all my time practicing so you have no right to-"

"Guys, guys! Let's settle down!" Sensaina weakly encouraged.

"I wouldn't call it a talent. It's more like a..hobby," Kintsuki countered.

"Hobby?!" Meihime repeated.

"Or pastime, whatever you prefer."

"Pastime?!"

"We don't need to argue! We can just, laugh it off.." Jonetsu said.

Meihime clenched her fists and Kintsuki slyly turned her head away.

"Want to play peacemaker again?" Jonetsu whispered to Sensaina.

"I don't think this war will end so easily." Sensaina responded nervously. She darted her eyes back and forth from Kintsuki and Meihime. She already had seen them argue and bicker over the silliest things, only to resolve their feud five minutes later. But this time, they seemed to be as serious as ever.

"That's it," Meihime concluded harshly as she took a firm grasp to Sensaina's arm," We'll preform in the talent show."

"Fine then!" Kintsuki swung her hand over and grabbed Jonetsu's arm," We're performing too! And we're going to win with no doubt!"

As the two stormed off in their designated path with their 'partner' Haruko looked around in confusion.

"Why doesn't anybody pick us?" Haruko sobbed.

"Desu.." Toki sobbed.

Kintsuki brought Jonetsu to her house to think of what exactly to do for the talent show. This was Jonetsu's first time in Kintsuki's room. Her walls were canary yellow and adorned with medals and participation ribbons from basketball tournaments and science fairs, respectively. She sat on Kintsuki's twin sized bed and felt somewhat awkward as she wasn't used to sitting on small beds. Strangely enough, there wasn't anything in her room that seemed to involve magic. Not even a simple Alakazam! poster hung up.

"Kintsuki.." Jonetsu began.

"Hm?" She sounded as she rummaged through her closet.

"How did you get into magic tricks in the first place?" Jonetsu asked.

Kintsuki fished out a magician's hat that was laying in her closet and put it on.

"It's no trick!" Kintsuki winked," It's an illusion!"

"So how'd you get into it?"Jonetsu repeated.

"Well, it might've been roughly ten years ago when I had my first encounter with magic." Kintsuki began," My dad introduced me to magic when he pulled a coin from my ear. I found it so cool I wanted to learn how to do magic myself! He started me off easy, put something under a hat, tapping it twice, then it would disappear. It took me forever to get that one. Then later that year, I mastered all the card tricks and then the disappearing milk in the cone trick. So it's always been a closeted thrill for me.."

Jonetsu was stunned,"_All _the card tricks?"  
Kintsuki made a set of cards appear before them," Pick a card?"

"I'll pass, how come you don't know any other tricks?"

"Well..about one year later, I was in progress for mastering that 'cards from the mouth' trick and then dad came home from work that day really gloomy and said he wasn't going to teach me magic anymore."

"Wait, just like that,without a reason?" Jonetsu asked.

"Well.." Kintsuki sat beside Jonetsu onto the bed," He told me to watch the news that day, but then I forgot to so I never found out.."

"Do you at least remember what day it was when your dad resigned from your magic lessons?" Jonetsu asked.

Kintsuki's drooping head sprang up immediately," It was August 5th 2003, two days after my fifth birthday."

Jonetsu was surprised with Kintsuki's response," Ok well then we'll just type up magic August 5th 2003 on the internet and see what comes up.

Then went onto Kintsuki's banana yellow laptop to search up the date.

"Meihime, you do realize I'm a terrible dancer right?'' Sensaina asked.

"Nonsense, we'll whip you into decent technique," Meihime said as she practiced twirling.

"Whip?'' Sensaina repeated," Anyway, are you doing all this just to beat Kintsuki?"

"Not entirely, but it'll just be the icing on the cake if I do," Meihime beamed cynically.

"Then why are you doing this?" Sensaina asked.

"To smack some culture into this talent show," Meihime responded.

"Smack." Sensaina repeated, showing a distaste for her choice of words," I guess it'll be nice seeing your elegant performance in this talent show."

Meihime smiled down to her and twirled for the second time. Sensaina was mesmerized as she watched Meihime dance. She was graceful and flawless as expected. Sensaina quickly remembered she'd also have to been as good as her if they wanted to win.

"Do I really have to be as good as you?" Sensaina timidly asked. Meihime shot a glare towards her.

"If you want to dance with me, then yes." Meihime responded.

"Then do I have to dance with you?" Sensaina asked. Meihime twirled towards her.

"Well, I guess you could sing the song I'll dance to.." Meihime suggested.

"Sing?!" Sensaina shrieked.

"Wait..no it'll be much more appropriate if the song is hummed." Meihime said.

Sensaina let out a sigh of relief," Fine, I'll do that." Meihime continued with her dancing.

As she danced, Sensaina looked around the dance room. She was already surprised Meihime's house had a dance room. She looked at the walls of the room. Pictures of different girls, all the same age, were hung on the walls with each of the girls looking remotely similar to Meihime.

"Meihime, are these all your ancestors?" Sensaina asked as she still gazed at the girls on the walls.

Meihime stopped dancing for a moment and walked to a picture. It seemed to be the oldest one being sepia toned and somewhat damaged.

"That was my Great great great great great great great great great grandmother," Meihime stated. She moved on to the rest of the pictures and introduced Sensaina to each and everyone of her great grandmothers.

"And this was my mom when she was young.." Meihime said. Under the picture her name was engraved onto a small plaque.

"Nadeshiko Aisaki.."Sensaina read quietly.

"They all grew up to be marvelous Yamato Nadeshiko, a generation was never skipped." Meihime said.

"Wow, now I'm really hyped!" Sensaina stood up from her seat.

"Huh?" Meihime asked.

"Your family history is so pretty I just wouldn't be able to watch you lose!" Sensaina exclaimed.

"Now are you ready to practice?" Meihime skeptically asked.

"You bet!" Sensaina replied.

The next day, with none of the girls in sight, Haruko laid on a bench with Toki at her side.

"Leaving me and Toki out like that.." Haruko muttered.

"Not fair-desu.." Toki muttered.

"We're better than this-kore.."Doki said. Haruko looked at her surroundings before shutting her eyes. In the front of her bench were two stores side by side. One was a ballet, the other was a magic store. Haruko shut her eyes and as they shut, she heard a pair of familiar voices nearby.

"Do you think they'll actually fix those slippers of yours in such short notice?" Sensaina cautiously asked.

"Sure they will! This isn't the first time I've been through this scenario.." Meihime responded sheepishly.

"Isn't the talent show tomorrow?" Haruko asked as she reluctantly opened her eyes. As the two walked into the ballet store, Haruko then heard another pair of voices she knew walking from the opposite side of the street.

"You are not blowing your budget on some stupid box to cut me in!" Jonetsu shouted.

"Why not?" Kintsuki asked.

"Because we didn't agree on this!" Jonetsu responded," Plus we also need to think of your costume!"

"My costume? Simple, I'll wear the typical tuxedo and magician hat."

Jonetsu cringed and let out a large exaggerated gasp," No. This fashionista will not let you commit that faux pas!"

Kintsuki rolled her eyes as they walked into the store.

"Meihime, do you think we should buy body glitter?" Sensaina asked as she picked up a wide pink and sparkly bottle.

"Sensaina, I want to look elegant. Not trashy." Meihime responded.

"Ok then," Sensaina said as she put the bottle down.

The store seemed too good for Sensaina to even be in. There were endless amounts of lace, pink and white tutus and ballerina slippers. The atmosphere felt so serene and elegant with Sensaina feeling so out of place.

"Just repairs on these please," Meihime said to the clerk.

"Come back in about..half an hour," The clerk estimated.

"Alright, see you then!" Meihime said as the two left the store.

Kintsuki was astonished at the interior of the magic store,"This store just makes me want to-"

"-Buy everything in it!" Jonetsu finished. Kintsuki was stunned with Jonetsu but she shook off the red head's reaction.

"Where do you think they keep their magic boxes?" Kintsuki exhaled.

"Probably over there," Jonetsu pointed even though her gaze was set on something else," Look at all those costumes!" She jerked Kintsuki's arm and dragged her along to the costumes. It was a spectrum of magician outfits and each one of them caught Jonetsu's eye. But she had to remind herself she was shopping for what would look the best on Kintsuki.

"This one," Jonetsu said as an outfit finally 'spoke to her'. She took it from the hangers and placed it in front of Kintsuki's body. It was yellow with one large swirl in the center and a puffy tiered skirt.

"It's even the perfect size!" Jonetsu squealed.

"It isn't very traditional if you ask me," Kintsuki stated.

"Do you like or not?" Jonetsu asked.

Kintsuki turned away," I like it."

"Yes! Now let's go find you a matching hat and-Oh my gosh dye!"Jonetsu pointed towards a shelf of bottles.

"No! It's not my time yet!" Kintsuki shouted.

"No, dye." Jonetsu repeated showing Kintsuki the bottles.

"Oh.." Kintsuki droned. They found a matching hat and a box big enough to find Jonetsu and left with their purchase.

"They won't stand a chance now that you've practiced for so long," Sensaina cheered.

"They never did to begin with, magic is stupid," Meihime said in a cold, superior tone.

They suddenly heard the bells of the magic store chime as someone came out.

"Hey, um, do you mind saying that my face, Little Miss Dance with no Class?" Kintsuki barked.

"Dance with no class? You only say that because you can't dance at all!" Meihime shouted.

"Well you're only putting down magic because you can't do it!" Kintsuki yelled.

"I'm sick of this!" Meihime concluded," I'll save my breath for the talent show.."

"See you then." Kintsuki said as she walked off.

"Ugh, she just grinds my gears!" Meihime groaned when Kintsuki was out of earshot, pulling at her hair.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best to beat them!" Sensaina encouraged impishly.

"No, we'll do better than our best, we'll give our all!" Meihime cried.

"Nobody even realized Haruko was here," Haruko complained as the two walked off.

The next day was the day of the talent show and everyone seemed ready and fired up. There were acrobats, singers, pianists, and everything else. Sensaina waited for Meihime to appear patiently. As she waited she was unconsciously humming the ballad Meihime told her to memorize.

"Sensaina!" A childish voice yelled from behind her.

Sensaina turned around seeing Haruko," What are you doing here?"

"Well, I haven't been getting enough spotlight recently so-"

"Do you know where Kintsuki and Jonetsu are?" Sensaina asked.

"I last saw Jonetsu putting something that looked like spraypaint in Kintsuki's hair and-"

"Ready Sensaina?" Meihime asked. She was wearing a kimono that came up to her knees with what appeared to be fishnets underneath and repair shoes. Her hair also seemed to be longer and was held up with chopsticks.

"Meihime, you look beautiful," Sensaina remarked.

Haruko tilted her head in confusion," How did your hair get so long?!"

"It's a wig," Meihime responded, showing her the roots," Sensaina let's take it from the top."

"R-right!" Sensaina said.

"Now I want to spy on Jonetsu and Kintsuki.." Haruko said. She soon found Kintsuki in her costume and dyed hair.

"Jonetsu, are you sure my hair isn't going to blind the audience?" Kintsuki asked.

"Of course not! The worst it could is temporarily damage their retinas so now-"

"Are we still going to do the box trick?" Kintsuki asked.

"Well, did you ever find out how to do it?" Jonetsu asked.

"Actually.."Kintsuki trailed off.

"Did you?" Jonetsu asked again.

"Yeah I did. And today, we won't only win. Today I will surpass the great Mahomaru in dad's heart!" Kintsuki proclaimed.

"Better get to those seats.." Haruko said rushing back to the audience.

"A talent show? How terrible! Mortals are worthless, talentless creatures. Which is exactly why I'm not one!" Ignis exclaimed as she hovered in midair. Her pendant began to glow brightly," But all of a sudden, I can tell there's more than one corrupted dreamstone around here."

"This is nerve-wrecking!" Kintsuki whispered desperately to Jonetsu.

"The wait to triumph always is," Jonetsu responded.

"This'll be a piece of cake!" Meihime reassured to herself. She was watching the first performance. The performer seemed to be a fish out of water and was losing the crowd quickly.

Meihime felt confident,"Tough crowd. But now the bar's low so-"

"-We'll go next!" Kintsuki shouted tugging at Jonetsu. The disappointed performer left the stage and the two pairs of girls emerged from opposite sides of the stage.

"You!" They shouted to each other.

"Girls, girls, girls!" Ignis called out as she descended onto the stage," There's no need to fight at a time like this!"

Sensaina and Jonetsu took a few steps while Haruko left the audience.

Meihime seemed regretful," She's right. We're here to exhibit our talent!"

"Well actually now's probably the time to drop to your knees while I-" Ignis said before she was interrupted.

"-What?!" Kintsuki interrupted.

Ignis snapped both her fingers, removing Kintsuki and Meihime's dreamstones.

"Now then.." Ignis put on her seductive tone,"Appear, Malvoid!" She pointed to the Magician box and Meihime's slippers.

"Malvoid!" The slipper and box monsters screamed. Everyone ran in fear as the Malvoid was on it's rampage.

"Now!" Sensaina shouted as they were far away from Ignis.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" They shouted as they transformed.

"Singing the Everlasting Melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress introduced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!'' Matchmaker introduced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land," Cure Garden!" Garden introduced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are-" They struck a pose," Dream High! Pretty Cure!"

"Tch. Just one time, can they not just appear out of nowhere?" Ignis complained.

"Pretty Cure, Musical Clash!" Songstress shouted aiming to the box Malvoid," How could this have happened?"

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker cried as she aimed for the shoe Malvoid," Maybe if Meihime wasn't so obnoxious we wouldn't be here.''

Songstress came towards Matchmaker,"Well maybe if Kintsuki didn't call her Little Miss Dance with no Class she wouldn't of been so obnoxious! Dancing means the world to her, how do you think she feels being called something like that?"

"Well magic is what brought out the spark in Kintsuki and what kept her going all these years!" Matchmaker yelled.

"I think what brought out the spark in her was that cheap hairspray." Songstress crossed her arms.

"Guys?" Garden chirped.

"What?!" They screamed.

Garden did nothing but point to the Malvoids to remind the two of what they were suppose to be doing.

"Botanical Evergreen..Flourish!" Garden took a hold of them and flung them away from the stage," You two might not want to bicker at a time like this."

"Well, it's just that today, Kintsuki wanted to rekindle that magician spirit her dad had. About nine years ago, his favorite magician died." Matchmaker explained.

"Oh well, today was the day Meihime wanted to prove herself to being ready for this family tradition of hers called the Sakura Trials and prove herself of being a girl worthy enough of being called a Yamato Nadeshiko." Songstress explained.

"Now that you two understand each other, let's get back to the Malvoids," Garden said, trying her hardest to remain calm.

"Right!" The two Cures said in unison.

The Cures came nearby to the Malvoids.

"Hey, I have an idea." Songstress went over her idea with the other two for approval. They decided to use her plan.

''Pretty Cure Melody Ring!" Songstress shouted as she chained the shoe Malvoid. Garden and Matchmaker kicked it inside the box Malvoid.

"Now!" Songstress cried.

"Pretty Cure, Rhapsody Halo!" Matchmaker cried as she shut the box Malvoid with the ring.

"I'll purify it!" Garden proclaimed extending her hand out.

"By yourself, why?" Songstress asked. Matchmaker whispered something into her ear.

"Oh.." Songstress droned.

"Pretty Cure, Blooming Empathy!" Garden shouted.

"Awake!" She yelled, cleansing the two Malvoids.

It took awhile but the rest of the audience came back and Meihime and Kintsuki's dreamstone were duplicated and return to the girls. They eventually woke up, unsure of what happened.

"All I can remember is..wanting to go second." Meihime said.

"Yeah me too," Kintsuki blinked her eyes multiple times.

"And..I really wanted to beat you," Meihime added.

"That's all I wanted to do but after what Sensaina told me.." Kintsuki trailed off.

"And after what Jonetsu told me.."Meihime trailed off.

"Meihime, I'm really sorry for being such a jerk! It was stupid of me.." Kintsuki apologized.

"Apology accepted. And I apologize for provoking you and calling magic stupid.." Meihime apologized.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"We're still friends, right?" Kintsuki asked, her voice filled with desperation.

"Yes we are." Meihime hugged Kintsuki and the girls came to them.

"Jonetsu! Can we still the box trick?" Kintsuki asked.

"Oh no.." Jonetsu facepalmed," Why didn't we get rid of the box when we had the chance?" The girls all laughed at Jonetsu's reaction.

*Translation Note:

Yamato Nadeshiko= A Japanese term meaning the personification of an ideal Japanese woman.

* * *

**Haruko: What?**

**Jonetsu:No way!**

**Doki: It can't be-kore!**

**All: A Dream High movie!?**

**Sensaina: Guys,this is a fanfiction..**

**Jonetsu: So that would make it a..**

**Haruko: Special edition chapter!**

**Toki: Seriously-desu!?**

**Sensaina: Dream High Pretty Cure the mov- I mean special edition chapter: A Mysterious Lullaby from the Future?!**

**Jonetsu: Expect it! On..**

**Haruko: Hopefully by February 2nd!**


	27. It's club time? Pretty Cure, beware!

"Yet another sunny day.." Sensaina exhaled. She, Jonetsu and Haruko were taking a walk coincidentally nearby Midorikage.

"To think summer's nearly over," Haruko said as she stretched her hands out.

"About three weeks left, Haruko. No need to worry now." Jonetsu pointed out," Plus we did have a pretty good summer."

"I suppose," Haruko responded. Jonetsu wasn't listening to her but to the nearby chatter that seemed to be coming from the school.

"Do you hear that?" Jonetsu asked. The girls looked at her in confusion for a moment and then decided to listen in. They heard voices that belonged to their classmates coming from the school's campus.

"Let's go check it out!" Haruko cheered, latching her hands to Jonetsu and Sensaina's wrist. They walked on to the campus, amazed with what they discovered.

"Woah, what's on going on?" Haruko asked as the three of the walked around. There were booths set up with seemingly cheerful people behind them.

"Join the Magic club!" A familiar voice cheered. Kintsuki was running a booth and the girls walked up towards her.

"Kintsuki, what's going on?" Sensaina asked.

Kintsuki seemed shocked with Sensaina," You really don't know? It's club time!"

"Club time.." Jonetsu groaned as all the booths no longer intrigued her.

"Cool so you're running a Magic Club?" Haruko questioned.

"Sure am, Dad's going to be co-president and I'll drag a ton of people into my club!" Kintsuki winked.

"Guess we pick better a club soon.." Sensaina remarked. The girls walked around in the crowded environment looking around at all the clubs.

"Join the baking club!" One girl shouted.

"Join the archery club!" A boy shouted.

"Join the fashion club!" Another girl shouted.

"Join the Gamers' club!" Another boy shouted.

"This is all so overwhelming.." Sensaina whispered.

"Well, since everyone's making a club.." Jonetsu began," Let's establish our own club!"

"And what kind of club would we establish?" Haruko asked in a skeptical tone.

"A Pretty Cure club!" Jonetsu shouted. Sensaina and Haruko alarmingly shut Jonetsu's mouth as people stared at her in amusement.

"I'd join-desu!" Toki shouted, leaping from Haruko's bag. Haruko shoved Toki back into the bag.

"Alright, so a Pretty Cure club is out of the question," Sensaina concluded," But I like the idea of having an exclusive club of our own!"

"Well then, we'll create a club..at Sensaina's house!" Jonetsu declared.

"Why is it always my house?" Sensaina complained. Later then came to Sensaina's house and began to pitch ideas. They all seemed indecisive and equally uncooperative.

"So, what about a Love Club?" Jonetsu said in a playful tone even though she was serious about her idea.

"You've suggested that idea seven times and for the last time we're not making a Love Club!" Sensaina shouted impatiently. She looked down at the page in her hands where she wrote all of her ideas. They were all regretfully scratched out due to Jonetsu's and Haruko's complaints. She was still as stubborn as ever but soon she realized she'd have to cave in to an ingenious idea from either of the two other girls.

"I still think a Garden Club would be a great idea." Haruko stated.

Jonetsu put her head in her hands and moaned," There's already a Garden Club at school."

"Then why don't we all just join it?" Haruko snapped.

"Because not everyone here is such a 'great' botanist like yourself!" Jonetsu bunnyquoted.

"Are you bashing my gardening skills? Because it's not like your ability to matchmake is so great either!" Haruko barked.

"Guys, enough!" Sensaina screamed.

Haruko and Jonetsu were startle with Sensaina's abrupt outburst considering she never did yell in front of them.

"Forget it, I'm going home for the day." Haruko said bitterly as she swept Toki up into her arms and exited Sensaina's room.

"Well fine, Sensaina and I will just think of better club ideas without your stupid suggestions!" Jonetsu shouted.

"Jonetsu, I think you should go for the day too." Sensaina sighed.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then." Jonetsu said in a huff as she left.

Sensaina snatched a pillow from her bed and groaned into it.

"Why is always like this with them?" Sensaina moaned.

"They'll come around-kore.." Doki said in a comforting tone.

Sensaina took her face out of the pillow," Probably but until then, I have to think of better ideas for them to agree on!" Sensaina filled herself up with false motivation and continued creating ideas that would be suitable for their club. Her ideas weren't getting any better and eventually she fell asleep on the table in front of her.

Minako eventually came into the girl's room," Miyako's making hot chocolate do you-?" Minako rolled her eyes and left the room, but not without slamming the door shut to wake up Sensaina.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Sensaina groaned. She suddenly heard soft snoring coming from nearby.

"At least I wasn't alone," Sensaina smiled towards Doki. By the end of the night, Sensaina was somewhat pleased with her list. She put them away for tomorrow and hoped for the best reaction from her fellow Cures.

She went off to bed exhausted and ready for tomorrow.

The next day was dreary and the atmosphere gave an ominous feel. Sensaina stood outside her house with high hopes that her friends would come. Minutes passed, and eventually they came, but like the sky above them, they weren't at their best.

"I..I made a new list!" Sensaina said cheerfully. Jonetsu and Haruko both shot spiteful looks to Sensaina. Jonetsu grunted and snatched the list from her.

"The lovely lyrical club of botany?!" Jonetsu read in disgust.

"Lemme see" Haruko stealthily took the sheet away from her, "The Senetko?"

Sensaina gave a sheepish smile to her friends.

"I thought they sounded good," Sensaina defended.

"These are horrifying!" Haruko declared, readying herself to crumple the paper.

"Please don't! I'll try and think of better ones by tomorrow!" Sensaina begged.

"Forget it! I don't even want to be in a club with you two anymore!" Haruko yelled. She shoved the page in Sensaina's face and the twin tailed girl timidly took it back. Haruko and Jonetsu stormed off in opposite directions and as they were out of eyeshot, rain began to pour. Sensaina hung her head, ready to give up. She walked back into her house, her head already soaked.

A few hours later, Sensaina gained her motivation back which wasn't too unusual. Sensaina wasn't really the type to be down for too long, surprisingly.

"Alright!" Sensaina shouted confidently.

"Hm-kore?" Doki asked as her eyes flickered. She seemed to have taken another nap.

"I'll make a new list tonight!" Sensaina exclaimed.

"What will you do until then-kore?" Doki asked sleepily. It was only six thirty and the sun was beginning to set. The rain thankfully died down and the sun decided to emerge just before the moon would ascend.

"I guess I could take a walk." Sensaina suggested," Doki, would come you like to come with me?"

Doki was snoring away again.

"She can't say I didn't ask her." Sensaina stated as her mouth twitch.

She grabbed her bag and left.

"Guys I'm leaving!' Sensaina called out.

"Be back in an hour!" Her twin sisters chimed.

"We're making riceballs!" Miyako said.

"Hopefully they won't burn down the kitchen.." Sensaina said to herself. Chitsuki was on a business trip and left her irresponsible twins in charge.

Sensaina walked and admired the scenery around her. The sky was a breathtaking shade of magenta mixed with orange. There was a hesitant breeze that occasionally whisk her hair. Her stroll was pleasant up until she spotted her 'nemesis'.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me.." Sensaina chanted as she shut her eyes whilst taking small steps.

"Sensaina!" Ayane cried out.

"She saw me." Sensaina groaned. She walked up to Ayane and pretended she wasn't unhappy to see her.

"Do you live around here?" Ayane asked in her typical delightful tone. Sensaina was getting killed with kindness.

"Yeah sort of," Sensaina responded awkwardly," So are you indecisive about a club?"

"I'm in the dance club." Ayane replied neutrally," Can't pick a club?"

"No, that's not it. My friends and I want to be in a club together, but we can't pick a club we all like. We're all just too different from each other." Sensaina explained.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Ayane said.

"Huh?" Sensaina asked.

"I just think, its better to have friends that are nothing like you." Ayane stated.

"Why?" Sensaina questioned.

"Because then you get to experience different people and personalities. And each of us need all of the experience we can get." Ayane explained," Oh, I have to go meet a friend so I'll talk to you later!"

"Experience." Sensaina repeated. Ayane's wise words weren't exactly enough to help Sensaina find a way to resolve her situation.

Sensaina continued to walk down the road. Her mind was cluttered with so many thoughts. Her friends complaints were getting to her and Ayane's words were also too complexing for her brain to handle. As Sensaina's train of thought went on she crashed down to the ground as she collided with someone. She heard a male's voice grumble.

"The only guy I've ever bumped into more than once is.." Sensaina said excitedly. Sensaina looked straightforward but didn't who she was expecting. Instead of Hideki, she saw a blond boy with what seemed to be a small mohawk wearing shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Ugh," The boy moaned as he rubbed his head.

"I'm so sorry!" Sensaina squeaked. She attempted to help him up. As he came up,she realized he was a head taller than her. Sensaina felt somewhat afraid of this boy.

"Are...are you alright?" Sensaina asked timidly.

"I'm ok don't worry." The boy assured," But a better question would be, are you ok?"

"I-I-I'm fine.." Sensaina chirped. The boy seemed even more frightening close up.

"You don't sound alright." The boy stated.

"Don't worry, I'm just fine!" Sensaina assured. She attempted to run off but tripped on a crack in the road. She was about to fall face first in the cement, but then the boy caught her.

"Easy there." The boy said, placing Sensaina into his arms. Sensaina reddened. His arms were warm but not sweaty. His embrace wasn't too strong thankfully. Sensaina looked up towards him. His smile was sweet, like syrup and his eyes were a gleaming light blue.

"Um, what's your name?"He asked awkwardly.

"I'm Sensaina," She responded stiffly.

"Takami." The boy introduced.

Sensaina felt somewhat strange," Do you-"

"-Live around here?" Takami finished," No, I used to. I'm only here to clear-"

"Your mind? Same here." Sensaina grinned.

"Do you want to walk with me?"Takami asked.

"Sure." Sensaina said.

As they walk, Sensaina felt herself grow infatuated with Takami.

"How old are you?'' Sensaina asked suddenly.

"Fourteen." The boy responded. Sensaina's eyes widened with surprise.

"So, why are you clearing your mind?" Sensaina asked.

"Oh, its club time at Aotsuki and I am completely unsure of what club I want to join." Takami explained.

"What clubs do you want to join?" Sensaina asked curiously," Computer's club, Writer's club, not to mention my older brother wants me to join Drama club.

"Wow, I'm actually having the same dilemma." Sensaina said.

"Really?" Takami said.

"Well, my friends and I want to all join the same club, but we all can't decide on one." Sensaina explained.

"Well, if you are all really friends, you'd respect each others interests and join the clubs you want to join." Takami stated.

"Maybe..you're onto something." Sensaina said.

Takami smiled down to her, "Maybe."

Elsewhere, particularly Malevolent, Hirutaro seemed pleased before the Majors. It was an unsettling feeling amongst the Majors, considering Hirutaro wouldn't even smile in the first place.

Ignis was impatiently and impolite,"We're all here, now what do you want?" She obviously did not feel the inferiority complex between herself and Hirutaro, unlike the rest.

Hirutaro pelted a black shard at Ignis and she swiftly caught it. She glowered down to the object in her hands.

"What's this?" Ignis asked. Her fingers avoided the sharper ends of the shards. Hirutaro descended beside her.

"A present." He leaned towards her ear," From Hatred."

Ignis lit up. Hirutaro placed his hand before the shard and it shapeshifted into a form similar to her orange pendant. Ignis replaced her original pendant with the gift from Hatred.

"Don't get rid of your pendant just yet." Hirutaro advised.

"Hirutaro." Raika said. She opened up her palm and Hirutaro threw a shard to her.

Raika left the room but before she did Hirutaro said something to her.

"Don't disappoint me," Hirutaro gave a half smile.

Sensaina was entranced with Takami. He was pretty cute, she had to admit that.

She also was a little curious to what his dreamstone looked like. She made a heart with her hands. She wondered how colourful and bright his dreams were. When she found his dreamstone, she was in shock. A grey plain stone laid within his heart. She realized she had to stop it in its tracks.

"So, Takami, what is your dream?" She asked impatiently. He arched his eyebrows in suspicion. She suddenly then heard high heels clack against the nearby pavement. She looked up seeing Raika. She pointed to a black wired gate and extracted Takami's dreamstone.

"Escape, Malvoid!" She shouted.

"Malvoid!" The monstrous gate roared.

Takami dropped down and Sensaina's pupils shrunk with fear.

"I..can do this." She reassured herself.

She took out her dreamkeeper, not realizing Raika was viewing her every move.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" She shouted as she gracefully transformed.

"Singing the Everlasting Melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress introducted.

"How reckless," Raika noted.

Songstress didn't have the time to feel regretful about her actions. She quickly noticed something was different with Raika. The gem on her stone wasn't the same colour. The usual light violet gem was replaced with an onyx gem that amplified her intimidation.

She shook her head violently and jumped towards the gate.

"No side Cures?" Raika asked playfully. Songstress gritted her teeth and tuned out Raika's snide remarks.

She threw kicks towards the Malvoid and attempted to preserve her energy for a better attack.

"Pretty Cure, Musical Clash!" Songstress shouted. The gate opened itself and evaded the attack with ease, letting the attack fly threw its mouth.

Songstress blinked in denial for a few moments.

"Oh come on!" Songstress yelled as she yanked her hair. Raika smirked.

"Ruin her." Raika commanded.

The Malvoid was admitably stronger than the previous times, and Raika was handling it with no difficulty.

Songstress crouched down to catch her breath.

"All tuckered out?" Raika teased.

Songstress completely ignored Raika and attempted to fight off the Malvoid on her own again.

"Is it going to be any use asking for their help when they hate me?" Songstress asked hopelessly.

The Malvoid opened itself and whipped Songstress away.

"But, it'd be out of obligation right? They're Pretty Cures just like me." Songstress pointed out.

Songstress decided to flee from the Malvoid momentarily.

The Malvoid looked towards Raika for a command.

"Get her." Raika demanded.

Songstress was behind a nearby tree dialing up Jonetsu and Haruko on her phone.

"Hey guys? I'm here around my neighbourhood and there's a Malvoid on the loose and I..I can't do this by myself." Songstress said on both of their answering machines. She sighed and heard the Malvoid coming to her. Songstress escaped from her hiding spot and faced the Malvoid.

Songstress was quivering in position, being in denial that she couldn't do this on her own.

"Might as well stall.." Songstress said quietly," What's so different about this Malvoid?"

"Seems you aren't the dullest tool in the shed." Raika remarked," This Malvoid here, is powered by an onyx shard." Raika pointed to the gem on her belt.

"And the difference is..?" Songstress questioned.

"How about a demonstration?" Raika said as she clasped her hands together," Full throttle."

The Malvoid rushed towards her to attack and Songstress weakly attempted to protect herself with her arms. She shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to see her demise. But then an idea popped into her head.

"Pretty Cure, Songstress bubble cover!" Songstress shouted. The Malvoid collided with and shattered the shield.

"Pretty Cure, Botanical Evergreen..Flourish!" She heard a voice cry. Her two fellow Cures jumped down beside her.

Songstress was relieved,"Guys, thank goodness you-!"

"I'm only here to get rid of the Malvoid," Matchmaker said turning her head away from the two other Cures.

"I'm only here to make sure the Malvoid doesn't go buck wild around town," Garden said turning her head away.

"And we still can't agree.." Songstress sobbed.

"It's not like this is all our faults!" Garden shouted.

Matchmaker scowled,"Yeah, maybe if we didn't have some kid our team-!"

"Some kid?! You are not putting all the blame on 'some kid'!"Garden bunnyquoted," She's at fault to for not making good enough clubs!" Her hand unintentionally whacked Songstress in the mouth. Songstress decided to literally sit this one out.

"Why not? It's not like you don't deserve it." Matchmaker said coldly.

Garden stomped her feet angrily," What about you Miss Lovey Dovey? You couldn't even pitch a decent club idea!"

"Guys! None of us pitched a decent club idea!" Songstress finally yelled. She lost all her tolerance and threw enraged looks to the other two Cures.

"I can't believe you two were so ignorant and full of yourselves that you couldn't actually think of ideas that would appeal to the rest of us!" Songstress shouted. Garden and Matchmaker looked at each other with regret.

Suddenly an intense Orchid coloured light flashed around Songstress.

"What's going on?" Songstress asked.

Toki appeared from nowhere and came near to Songstress.

"Don't think-desu! Let your instincts take over-desu!" Toki advised.

"My instincts? Fine." Songstress said. She cleared her mind of all her thoughts. She closed her eyes and they soon involuntarily opened on their own.

"Eternal Octave!" Songstress shouted. She aimed her palm to the Malvoid and shot a rainbow of large different notes. The Malvoid was soon entangled into the notes.

"Awake!" She shouted as she cleansed the Malvoid.

"Hirutaro will be disappointed with me.." Raika said bleakly before she left.

Songstress fell to the ground in pain, unbearable pain. It was as if all the muscles in her body were contracting and expanding.

"Why am I hurting?" Songstress gasped out.

After a few minutes, Songstress felt better and was able to at least stand and after another few minutes, Takami regained consciousness.

"I..I think a car drove into the sidewalk," Sensaina improvised glancing at the mess the Malvoid had made. Takami seemed to be buying it, so Sensaina felt the need to stretch the truth," And you tried to save me."

"Yeah I,um, remember." Takami said groggily," Now if only I could-" Suddenly his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" He said into the phone," Yeah? Really?! Yes, defiantly! Alright, I'll come tomorrow!" He hung up.

"Who was that?" Sensaina asked.

"Long story short, let's just say I found a club..with my new girlfriend!" Takami cheered," So, I'll see you later." Takami skipped off in delight.

"Why do all the good men get taken so quickly?!" Sensaina bawled as Takami was out of earshot.

"Sensaina and her love life..." Jonetsu said skeptically.

Later at Sensaina's house, the girls told Doki about the onyx gem, Sensaina's unintended identity reveal, and Songstress' new attack.

"And now she's knows who am I! I've just jeopardized the secret of Pretty Cure!" Sensaina cried.

"We'll worry about that later-kore. Right now, tell me about the onyx gem-kore," Doki instructed.

"It's in the place of her usual purple gem and it's makes the Malvoids even stronger." Sensaina explained.

"The gems were probably sent from Hatred-kore." Doki said.

"Hatred.." Sensaina trailed. At this point, everyone wanted to know who Hatred was.


	28. What the-! Tokiwa Aomimi gets scouted?

"Despite all of our efforts, we still didn't join the same club." Sensaina said sheepishly. Jonetsu joined the Fashion Club and was soon elected vice-president while Haruko joined the Tennis Club and Sensaina joined the Gamers' Club. They were all sitting on a bench in the park.

"I guess we should acknowledge our differences, like that Takami guy said," Jonetsu stated.

"Takami.."Sensaina sobbed.

Haruko rolled her eyes," Sensaina, you probably knew that you would never get Takami and- Where's Toki?"

Jonetsu pointed her out," In human form." Toki was transformed into the beautiful girl with wavy hair and was sitting right next to Haruko, wolfing down a watermelon slice

"Why now?" Haruko asked.

Toki spit out a handful of seeds before responding," I can't eat as fast in my mascot form." Haruko groaned. Sensaina took note of how sultry Toki seemed as she ate her watermelon slice.

Nearby a man with a large camera was taking many pictures of Toki eating the watermelon.

"Perfect shot, perfect pose, how modelesque!" The man squealed.

"Huh?" Haruko said. She saw the flash of the camera coming from a nearby bush. Haruko blushed slightly, thinking the man was taking pictures of her and violently made her way towards the bush.

"Who are you?!" Haruko yelled as she took away his camera.

"Please, please don't delete the pictures! She's just so cute.." The man said. Haruko looked through the recent taken pictures.

"These are of Toki.." Haruko said quietly.

"Toki, is it? Well may I say she's is just the cutest girl is town?" The man elbow-nudged Haruko.

Haruko relentlessly karate-chopped the man down," As if! You don't even deserve to look at her!"

"Well how come I can't but that guy can?" The man weeped on the ground.

"What?" Haruko looked up and saw a fashionable man talking to Toki. Haruko rushed up towards them.

"I like watermelons!" Toki cheered.

"Who is he?!" Haruko yell-whispered to Sensaina.

"He said something about being a modeling agent.." Sensaina replied. The man had very light blond hair and wore sunglasses with a metallic green blazer. His smile seemed eternal and his teeth were snow white.

"Let me just say that you are the bee's knees!" The man said.

"Bees have knees?" Toki asked. The man chuckled.

"You have the total package, looks, charm, humor.." The man listed," May I have your name?"  
Jonetsu and Sensaina frantically attempted to create a name for Toki's human form.

"Her n-name is T-t-t-tokiwa ah, erm,uh..." The girls gave up.

"Aomimi." Toki responded in robotic tone.

"Ms. Aomimi, there is a pageant taking place this Wednesday and I'd just love to see you participate in it!" The man exclaimed," So what do you say?"

"Um, sure I guess.." 'Tokiwa' replied.

"Perfect! I'll register you right now!" The man exclaimed as he ran off gleefully.

"What a..flamboyant man." Sensaina remarked.

"Kinda nutty if you ask me.." Jonetsu tilted her head," So Toki, are you really going to enter that pageant?"

"Tokiwa," Toki corrected," And..what's a pageant?"

Sensaina and Jonetsu fell to the ground shocked with Toki's response.

"Well I think pageants are stupid." Haruko declared.

"aw, well too bad! She's entering that pageant!" Jonetsu yelled as she grabbed Toki and Sensaina wrists to run off.

"How's she even going to get a pageant dress?!" Haruko yelled angrily.

"Fashion Club!" Jonetsu shouted.

Haruko sighed and shut her eyes for a moment. She didn't to anything to stop them and now what if Toki were to win the pageant? She wondered if her friends were even thinking of what the outcome of the pageant would be like? Toki's human form was pretty enough. If she were to wear dazzling ball gown and evening dresses, there'd be no doubt she would win. And her becoming a model to go travel and stray herself from Haruko would just be an equivalent to an impalement to Haruko's heart. Not to mention it wouldn't benefit the Pretty Cure either.

"I should really talk them out of it.." Haruko said to herself. But then she remembered how happy Toki looked, sure she didn't know what a pageant was but she seemed to like the whole 'modeling' idea. Taking away her happiness wouldn't be right, even if it meant letting Toki risk distancing herself from the Pretty Cure.

At Jonetsu's house, the Fashion Club gathered and Sensaina tagged along to help create an outfit for Toki.

"So, yeah this is our friend, Tokiwa Aomimi." Jonetsu introduced awkwardly.

"Wow! How beautiful!" One girl remarked.

"She's so cute!" Another girl remarked.

"Anyways, she's entering a local pageant and she needs to be prettied up!" Jonetsu proclaimed.

"Are you guys up for the challenge?" Sensaina asked.

"Yeah!" The girls shouted confidently. The girls went to the highest fashion stores in town to get ideas to what kind of outfit would be suitable for Toki's pageant.

"Any colour you particularly want your dress to be?" One girl, Manami, asked Toki.

Toki wasn't hesitant on this," Blue!''

The girls looked around at the blue dresses to see which would suit Toki. There were so many dresses that caught Toki's eyes but it only took a few moment for each of them to let her lose interest and move. The girls made her try on multiple dresses and soon they realized how picky Toki really was.

"Well, at least she isn't lying," Jonetsu said sheepishly.

"This one!" Toki said as she emerged from the dressing room. Donned onto her was a long ,of course blue,evening gown with an ombre overlay effect and was bedazzled with rhinestones and sequins.

"We'll take it!" Jonetsu concluded.

"Jonetsu, that's going to be really expensive.." Sensaina said.

"Not unless you have this!" Jonetsu held up to Sensaina a giftcard. Sensaina took it from her hands to look at it.

"A three-hundred dollar giftcard to Pop of Pretty..who in their right mind would give you this?" Sensaina asked before the gift card was swiped out of her hands.

They went to cash out and they took Toki to Jonetsu's house to give her modeling and pageant tips.

"The girls you're going to go up against will be serpents!" One of the girls warned.

Toki took the term literally," I thought it was humans only.."

"Serpent-hearted," Jonetsu said in hopes Toki would understand now.

"But you'll defiantly beat them! You're pretty on both the inside and outside!" Another girl cheered.

"Hopefully," Toki said quietly.

Meanwhile Hydra and Ignis had found a poster for the pageant.

"Oh my! I should enter for my beauty to be showcased!" Hydra exclaimed, picturing herself in her dream gown.

"Yeah if it was pageant for trolls. Oh, I would win doubtlessly!" Ignis daydreamed of her dream gown.

"Well, we can't both enter." Hydra stated.

"I don't see why we can't." Ignis said.

"Did you already forget? Hirutaro said we aren't allowed to work together." Hydra said.

"Well, what about this? Whoever gets dismissed first has to leave and the remaining Major gets to wreak havoc!" Ignis announced.

Hydra seemed intrigued with such a proposition," You're on!" The girls went their separate ways to think of ideas and strategies to beat out the opposing Major.

Haruko was ready to storm off to Jonetsu's house to tell her off but she kept on talking herself out.

"This was much easier in my head." Haruko sighed. She then suddenly heard a familiar voice from nearby.

"Kore.." The voice droned.

"Doki?" Haruko said. Doki appeared from nowhere and hopped into Haruko's arms.

"I can't stand this-kore!" Doki shouted.

"Tell me about it, Toki's too pretty to even be in that pageant," Haruko sighed.

"No, the attention is going to her head-kore!" Doki yelled.

"Maybe," Haruko said. The confidence and anger within her was draining away. She walked into the opposite and gave up for the day.

"Where are we going-kore?!" Doki yelped.

A few days later, the night of the pageant arrived.

The host was a woman with a large bust with curly brown hair and purple lipstick. She wore a long dark red gown with a slit down one side. The crowd hollered her name and were awestruck with her beauty. She laughed a deep seductive laugh.

"Settle down please," She said into the microphone in her hands,"Greetings everyone! Welcome to the first model in the making pageant! Ladies, ready to show off your evening gowns?"

A number of girls came from both sides of the stage and flashed smiles as they walked.

"Is that Toki?" Sensaina asked excitedly. Looking to a girl with a dress different than the one they decided on.

"Nope, that's Toki." Jonetsu pointed to a girl wearing the dress they bought.

"Then that must be.." Sensaina trailed off in panic," What are we going to-?!"

"She's not the only one here.." Jonetsu pointed out Ignis.

Sensaina put her face in her hands," What are we going to do?!"

"Well we can't just tell security to get rid of them because they are from Malevolent and they're bent on making the world a complete nightmare."

Jonetsu said.

"They aren't being disruptive either," Sensaina pointed out," If things get out of hand, then we can get rid of them."

Hydra was dressed in short, strapless gown with a tattered but stylish train. The crowd seemed to be impressed with her outfit and she blew the audience a kiss. Ignis came beside her and gave her a violent elbow nudge.

"You're not allowed to do that," Ignis said between clenched teeth. Ignis wore a bright glittery red short V-necked dress and the crowd was just eating her up.

"Doesn't matter," Hydra said, giving a more violent elbow nudge to Ignis.

"This won't end well," Jonetsu cringed.

Soon, a few girls were dashed of their hopes and dismissed from the competition but Hydra, Ignis, and Toki remained. The two majors were so thrilled continued on in the competition, they didn't realize Toki was one of the participants.

"Makes you wonder," Jonetsu began.

"Huh?" Sensaina asked.

"How they will do in the talent portion of the competition." Jonetsu finished.

"Talent..did we go over that with Toki?" Sensaina asked. Jonetsu's pupil's shrunk, answering Sensaina's question.

And soon, the talent portion of the competition came.

Ignis went first.

"For my talent, I am going to get this crowd fired up." Ignis announced. She snapped and blew flames to the crowd. The crowd ran away and Ignis was told to leave the premises otherwise security would take her away.

"Then that means.." Ignis and Hydra said in unison.

"Yes, I beat her out! Now then.." Hydra removed all the dreamstones from the already eliminated girls of the competition.

"Escape, Malvoid!" Hydra said joyously as she pointed to a closeby camera.

"Sensaina! Go find Haruko!" Jonetsu shouted. Sensaina nodded and dashed off.

Hydra was enjoying this moment to much to even notice Jonetsu here.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" Jonetsu shouted as she transformed.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker introduced.

Hydra still didn't notice her," I beat out that lawn gnome! I beat her!"

"Um?" Matchmaker started. She left Hydra the way she was and went over to her Malvoid. She threw multiple punches towards the Malvoid but her attacks seemed worthless.

"When did you get here?" Hydra shouted.

"Honestly.." Matchmaker fought the urge to scold Hydra and her dim wits.

"Haruko! Haruko!" Sensaina cried. She was only a few blocks away from the pageant area and there was still no sign of Haruko.

"Haruko! Haru-" Sensaina ceased her yelling as she found Haruko sitting under a broken tree with Doki in her arms.

"At least I found you," Sensaina said," The pageant is a disaster and-!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Haruko said as she turned her head away from Sensaina.

"What?" Sensaina said.

"I knew this pageant was a bad idea." Haruko declared.

"Ok, fine you're right, now can we go?" Sensaina asked.

Haruko didn't say anything.

"Why are you acting like this?" Sensaina asked.

Doki spoke for her,"She's scared that-" Doki's mouth was clamped shut.

"Scared that what?" Sensaina questioned.

Haruko blushed and kept her mouth shut.

"Fine, don't tell me and let Toki remain in danger while Hydra's still terrorizing at the pageant." Sensaina said.

Haruko sighed and eventually spoke up," Alright. I'm scared that Toki will win and become a famous model traveling the world and.." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh Haruko," Sensaina crouched down in front of her," Toki told me she didn't even want to win."

"Why not?' Haruko asked.

"Because then she'd have to be separated from you." Sensaina replied softly. Haruko reddened.

"Well then why did she enter?" Haruko asked.

"Can't a mascot have a little fun?" Sensaina asked as she stood up and lifted Haruko from the ground," Come on, we gotta go save her." She held out her dreamkeeper and Haruko hers out as well.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" They shouted.

"Singing the Everlasting Melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress introduced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden introduced.

"Guardians of Dreams, side by side together we are.." They struck a pose," Dream High! Pretty Cure!"

"Now let's go." Songstress advised.

"Where are they?!" Matchmaker screamed as she desperately fought against the Malvoid.

"Malvoid!" The Malvoid exclaimed as it took a picture of Matchmaker.

"That's the eighth one! I'm starting to see spots.." Matchmaker shouted. She gritted her teeth as jumped into the air.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker shouted. She descended and caught a glimpse of Songstress and Garden.

"Pretty Cure, Flowering Musical!" The Cures shouted. An attack consisting of flowers and music notes swarmed around the Malvoid.

"Where's Toki?" Garden asked as she spun around searching for the blue-haired humanoid.

Matchmaker fought with the Malvoid some more," She's around the bottom of the catwalk."

Garden rushed towards the catwalk and checked the are for Toki.

She found Toki in mascot form quivering by the catwalk.

"Toki!" Garden shouted.

The Malvoid aimed it's flashed for Garden and Toki.

"Pretty Cure Musical Clash!" Songstress shouted as she stood in front of Garden and Toki.

"Garden-desu.." Toki whimpered.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Garden assured, even though she was as scared as Toki.

The Malvoid grabbed Songstress by the waist and threw her towards Matchmaker.

"Guys!" Garden shouted. She realized it was now up to her to save the day.

She placed Toki on the stage. She then faced the Malvoid and mentally strategized a plan. The Malvoid prepared it's flash.

Garden saw a large shard of glass nearby," Pretty Cure, Botanical Evergreen..Flourish!" She grabbed the large shard and as the camera flashed, the flash was reflected onto the shard and the Malvoid took a picture of itself.

"While it's confused.." Garden said.

"Pretty Cure, Blooming Empathy!" Garden shouted. A large flower appeared and she aimed it towards the Malvoid.

"Awake!" She shouted as she purified the Malvoid.

The eliminated pageant girls dreamstones were returned and the girls eventually came to.

The audience gradually returned and the hostess ,along with the judges, acted as if nothing ever happened and they proceeded with the pageant. Soon, it was time to announce the winner. Toki was a finalist.

"And now, the winner of our first model in the making pageant is.. Nanako Tenoh!" The Hostess announced. Toki blinked for a few moments in denial, but the other finalist seemed bitter.

"Sorry you didn't win Toki." Haruko said as Toki got down from the stage.

"It's alright, it was fun while it lasted and at least now I don't have to be a model!" Toki exclaimed.

"But what could be better than being a model?" Haruko questioned skeptically.

Toki transformed back into her mascot form," Being by Haruko's side-desu!"


	29. Dance! Dance! Raika gets cut?

"Tell me Raika, how many times has it been?" Hirutaro asked. He and Raika were in a dark cold room by themselves to discuss Raika's failures and impractical methods. He did tell her not to disappoint him.

"How many?' Raika repeated. Her cheeks were flushed and her voice sounded unusually emotional.

"Several." Raika drooped her head in shame.

"Perhaps several too many." Hirutaro stated.

"Alright what are you trying to say?" Raika shouted. She suddenly then felt regretful with her tone of voice to her superior. Hirutaro didn't quite pleased either. He cracked his knuckles and Raika shut her eyes. He then shook his head slowly and walked the other way.

"It's most likely you are growing fond of the Pretty Cure, and growing a soft side towards them," Hirutaro suggested.

Raika was evidently offended with," There would be no way of me growing a soft side for those brats! I'm the most deathly Major there is!" Raika claimed.

"Then prove it to me!" Hirutaro shouted. Raika timidly took a few steps backs.

"I will! I have-"

"No chance of living for another day unless you've defeated the Pretty Cure.." Hirutaro warned. He left Raika alone in the room.

"He..cut me off." Raika intended to tell him about Cure Songstress' identity. But maybe it was too soon, then again it would be her ticket out of this dilemma.

"Would he really.." Raika trailed off. She shook her head in denial. The amount of time she had left was fleeting and there wasn't any way she would let herself waste another second. She left the room and headed off.

She walked around the allies in town, doubtful that she would get to see another day. Unlike the rest of the Majors, she was practical and realistic.

"Why me?" She asked herself," They'll be making a terrible mistake if they let me go." She mentally ran through all her failed attempts. They weren't as bad as Ignis' or Hydra's screw-ups. She was better than them.

She then suddenly heard a group of familiar voices walking down the main road. She stuck her head out of the ally and looked around.

"That girl!" Raika said. She saw Sensaina and the other Cures walking down the street.

"My chance is here," She said.

"Jonetsu, I can't believe you signed us up for something as stupid as this!" Sensaina pouted.

"Oh come, how many times in life will you actually get to take tango lessons." Jonetsu defended.

"Well I'm was intending for never," Haruko claimed.

"Tango lessons?" Raika repeated unsurely from nearby.

They reached a small building.

"In we go!" Jonetsu exclaimed.

"If I go in they'll defiantly notice me," Raika stated outside of the building," Unless.."

Soon, another person walked into the dance building. She had very straight chestnut brown hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." She said. She sounded like and probably was Raika.

"Good afternoon, senorita," A man with a tasteful accent walked towards her.

Raika was about to panic but then attempted to be bubbly," G-good afternoon, Monsieur."

The man wasn't even the slightest bit phased with her response," You're here to take lessons, yes?"

"Y-yes I am," Raika responded timidly.

"Then tell me, what is your name?" The man asked.

Raika fought the urge to flee the building," You first."

"I am Alejandro! Your turn."

" My name is.." Raika trailed off. She looked around the dance studio for ideas. Her eyes met a poster with a fox and wolf on it.

"Ki-kitsune," She said. The man was was amused with Raika's bashfulness and considered it an indulgence. Raika wished this man would just leave her alone so she could get to the Pretty Cure. They were less than steps away! She had the intent to kill and she could probably think of a thousand ways to commit and get away with the crime. But no, every possible way of destroying the Pretty Cure right now was getting put on hold because of this cheesy man.

"Would you like to start dancing?" Alejandro asked.

"Why not?" Raika responded bitterly.

Alejandro picked out a rose from a nearby bouquet and put into his mouth just before the two began to dance.

"My, my Senorita Kitsune. You're quite heavy on your feet." Alejandro remarked.

Raika reddened and she wasn't fully understanding the lingo of this man. She was so tempted to stomp on his foot or put a 'little' spark into him. Instead, she let it go and plastered onto herself a decent smile.

"Wow, check those two out." Jonetsu said as she watched Alejandro and Raika dance.

"That girl's so pretty." Haruko exhaled.

"Aha! I knew something was off!" Alejandro said to Raika.

"_I've been found out already?!" _Raika screamed in her mind.

"You are not wearing a dress!" Alejandro pointed out.

"Huh?"

"In order to let this dance flow more smoothly, girls are required to wear dresses." Alejandro stated.

"I don't have a dress." Raika said sheepishly.

"Rest assured. We have extra dresses in the back." Alejandro said. Raika went to get a dress and then change in the dressing room.

"Darn it! I'm so close, yet so far." Raika said in frustration. She looked at the reflection in the mirror. This didn't look or feel like her. It seemed like another person just happened to be taking her place in where her reflection was. Staring back at her was Kitsune.

"Jonetsu, my legs ache!" Sensaina groaned. Jonetsu went to Sensaina house's and Haruko and Toki left to go home.

"It's not my fault you took the tango lessons," Jonetsu pointed out.

"Yes it is!" Sensaina cried," Jonetsu, can we please quit?"

"Well, I'm petty tired of dancing too.." Jonetsu stated.

"You can't leave yet-kore!" Doki shouted.

"We don't any other reason to stay!" Jonetsu hollered.

"Well-kore.." Doki began.

"Well?" The two girls repeated.

"That one girl at the studio dancing with the instructor.." Doki trailed off. The girls were reminded of the shy brunette and her effortless beauty.

"She's completely raised my suspicions-kore!" Doki finished.

"Really? She seemed pretty meek to me.." Jonetsu said.

"It felt like a thunderstorm when she came into the studio-kore!" Doki claimed.

"Thunderstorm?" Sensaina repeated curiously, " Do you think it might be..Raika?"

"What would Raika want with a tango instructor?" Jonetsu asked skeptically.

"We never looked at his dreamstone." Sensaina pointed out.

"But she's not the Major we'd think to starting scoping out the hot guys for dreamstones." Jonetsu noted.

"I just don't know," Sensaina said.

"Either way we should keep an eye on her-kore." Doki advised.

"Of all things I can't believe I forgot my shoes!" Raika shouted to herself. During her lesson at the studio, she was forced to take off her yellow and blue platforms in exchange for solid black heels. The studio was still opened and Raika peered through the glass door. Alejandro was still in the studio practicing. It tugged on the few heart strings she had to see a man like him in solitude. It was hard to tell whether he was enjoying it or not and now Raika couldn't just let herself walk in. She glanced at the black pendant that hung around her neck.

"Maybe if I'm lucky.." Raika trailed off. It held so much power according to Hirutaro, but would it be able to let her go inside without notice? She concentrated on she wanted and instead of teleporting into the studio, a sharp painful shock momentarily restrained her body.

"Then I guess I'm doing this the old fashioned way." Raika concluded as she timidly opened the door. Alejandro stopped his dancing and looked over to the doorway. He instantly lit up as he saw Raika enter the studio.

"Ms. Kitsune! Did you forget something?" He twirled around and his seductive side appear," Or did you come back for more?"

Raika laughed awkwardly," I..I just forgot my shoes." She went to the back to swap the shoes. As she was ready to leave the dressing room, a fluorescent piece of paper caught her eye. It was the hours of the day the studio was opened.

"From twelve to ten.." Raika read aloud. It was strange, it was only eight and there was a single dance, other than Alejandro in the studio.

"Don't you ever close early?" Raika asked as she came out from the dressing room.

"Me? No, I mean you're never too sure that you're done for the day unless it's closing time." Alejandro responded.

"But..there isn't anyone else here." Raika stated.

"Not yet, but I never leave early, just because there might be some nocturnal person who wants to tango..and for them, I promise myself to stay for the very end."

"Then tonight, that person will be me!" Raika exclaimed.

Alejandro seemed a little doubtful," Are you sure, I-"

"Do you only dance tango?" Raika asked playfully.

"No, I-"

"Good!" Raika turned up and changed the music on the stereo. The song had a catchy,infectious beat.

Alejandro began to dance and so did Raika. She felt good for once. It was like she didn't have to worry about Malevolent, or the Pretty Cure. After all, the only people that were in the studio was Alejandro and Kitsune.

The next day, the girls, along with Toki and Doki, were determined to out the identity of the pretty girl from last night.

"Toki, did you feel anything wrong with her?" Haruko nonchalantly asked.

"I think-desu," Toki responded vaguely. Haruko groaned unsatisfied.

"What the-?!" Jonetsu began. Sensaina and Haruko walked up to see what was wrong.

The studio was closed as it was apparently their day-off.

Haruko was as frustrated as the rest,"Well then, Raika and the instructor could be anywhere by-"

"-There's the instructor!" Jonetsu interrupted. He was at a nearby flower booth.

"Shame on him for not going to Hanakaze Extrodinaire." Haruko scoffed. Jonetsu delivered to Haruko a bump on the head.

He didn't buy any flowers as Raika walked towards him. She hugged him and as they broke the hug, the girls gave a quick head to toe examination of the her.

Sensaina gasped as her eyes met the black gemstone, which she wore as a belt buckle today. Jonetsu clasped Sensaina mouth shut and as she saw the black gemstone, Jonetsu had to clasp her own mouth shut.

"Do you think they going on a-a-a-" Haruko stammered frantically.

"A date?!" The three said.

Raika giggled childishly and the two walked off.

"So, Kitsune tell me, have you been to the beach here?" Alejandro asked.

Raika jogged her memory. She _did_ go to the beach, but she wasn't splashing around in the ocean like the average person.

"No I haven't." Raika responded casually.

"There's a first for everything," Alejandro jerked at her arm and the two ran off.

At this time of year, the beach wasn't as packed as usual, the crowd gradually dies down by September. It was pretty empty and Alejandro didn't seem to mind. He took off his shirt and dove into the water relentlessly. Raika cautiously dipped her foot into the water and shivers were sent down her spine.

"Even I'm not that cold-blooded." Raika remarked. She sat up against a rock and watched Alejandro bob in the water. She licked her lips as she looked at the shirtless Alejandro.

A few minutes later, Alejandro left the water to find something else that would hopefully appeal to her.

"This was not fun was it?" A soaked Alejandro asked.

"Well, it was fun for me to watch you swim," Raika said as she attempted to sound cheerful.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of other things I have planned!" Alejandro exclaimed.

They went to a frozen yogurt stand and Alejandro treated the two of them to cups of yogurt. Raika was weary at first, but then she popped a spoonful into her mouth and ended up enjoying the frozen dish. She looked over to Alejandro, who had already finished his dish. They then walked around the shopping district and a rather large straw hat caught Alejandro's eye. He took the hat off the stand and placed it on Raika's head. Raika smiled bashfully and Alejandro took a picture with his phone. The two went around sight seeing and took pictures of every landmark they could find. The last landmark they went to for the day was a large statue of a heart placed at the outskirts of the city and in their picture at the heart, Raika affectionately kissed Alejandro on the cheek.

By nightfall, they went tiredly went back to the studio.

"Today was amazing," Raika panted.

"I'm glad I spent today with you!" Alejandro exclaimed. He went to the fridge inside the studio and took out two cold beverages for himself and Raika. Raika gratefully took the drink from him. Raika looked around the empty studio and wondered how full it's ever been.

"Tell me, has business usually been this slow?" Raika asked," I know today it was closed but on normal days."

"Well in the early years, it's never was this bad." Alejandro stated," Business was moderate but good and sometimes I wondered what would bring the people back. Then I realized what it was. There was this girl who would dance here with such a flare that she would have all the men in the studio down on their knees. Then one day she just, stopped coming. The business died down with her gone and I don't know if this place will remain to see another day."

Raika felt a great strange remorse for Alejandro. He never seemed so deep and Raika wished she could've done something to bring this mysterious girl back. She was shortly at a loss for words, then finally she lifted up her glass towards him.

"To tango?" She toasted.

"To tango." He toasted.

Outside of the studio, heavy breathing could be heard. It came from the girls.

"Was following them the entire day ever going to accomplish something?" Haruko gasped for air.

"Well at least we know it's Raika and now we can split them apart!" Jonetsu exclaimed while she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, because it's such a great idea to tell the instructor that the girl he likes is a Nightmare Major from Malevolent that only wants him for his dreamstone!" Haruko sarcastically shouted.

Sensaina stared through the glass door. She could tell Raika was enjoying herself when she was with Alejandro and even she couldn't fake emotions to such an extent. Maybe she really did like the instructor.

"What if..." Sensaina began," She's on a vacation from Malevolent and she's just trying to enjoy herself?"

"Are you serious? A vacation?" Jonetsu said skeptically.

"And what if she's not around Alejandro for his dreamstone?" Sensaina suggested," We never checked it's color."

"Might as well check now!" Haruko yelled.

"Not so loud!" Jonetsu shouted. It seems Alejandro heard them shouting outside of the studio as he was walking up to the doors.

"Run-kore!" Doki shouted. The girls rushed off and as Alejandro arrived at the vacant doorway, he shrugged and went back to Raika.

A few hours later, Raika had to leave and go back to Malevolent but it seemed she wasn't so welcomed there.

"So, Raika where have you been the past few days?" Hydra asked bitterly. She then looked to the black gemstone on her belt," Harvesting those dreamstones?"

"The fastest process is never the most efficient." Raika said bluntly.

"Oh so you go one at a time, right?" Ignis questioned," But you have quite the selective taste, going for those tanned dancers, huh?"

Raika clenched her fists and reverted to her usual personality which no longer felt the same.

"I will get that dreamstone, and I will make sure the _both_ of you are terminated before you get the chance to see daylight." Raika declared as she walked off.

"Hope you keep that word of yours, Kitsune!" Hydra called out.

"They're opened today, I know it!" Jonetsu shouted.

"Well, you're probably right," Sensaina giggled awkwardly at Jonetsu's enthusiasm.

The three girls walked up to the studio and it was opened. But something inside the studio told them it'd be best if they stayed out. Inside the studio was Alejandro and a very beautiful woman with very long dark hair. They danced an intense tango and Alejandro seemed so joyful.

"Who the heck could that be?!" Jonetsu yell-whispered. She learned her lesson from last night.

"That must be the girl who brought the men on their knees." Sensaina said quietly.

"Good day ladies," A painfully familiar voice said from behind them. It was Raika in her Kitsune appearance.

"Uh-oh.." Haruko trailed off.

Sensaina panicked and attempted to block the entrance of the studio.

"It's closed!" She shouted.

"It's Monday, and I know they're open." Raika said impatiently as she fought her way to the door.

"No the instructor's changing!" Jonetsu improvised.

"Then let me at him." Raika said as she fought even harder into the studio.

"This is all one big dream!" Haruko yelled. They all stopped their fighting to look at Haruko. Raika then made her way into the studio

"Good morning Alejan-!" Raika stopped her sentence as she saw Alejandro dancing with the woman.

"Oh Kitsune, this is the girl I was talking about last night. Isn't this great, Now I'll get my business again!" Alejandro awkwardly exclaimed. On his cheek was a red lipstick kiss stain. It was the same cheek where Raika had kissed him.

"In broad daylight.." Raika sniveled," Shame on you!"

"Kitsune, wait please!" Alejandro called," Rio, please wait here."

He went outside of the studio and Raika couldn't be found.

"You three help me look for her, please!" Alejandro begged. The girls agreed and began to look for her.

Raika was in the nearby ally choking back tears. She never felt so anger, so defenseless, so heartbroken. She looked down at her C-cup chest. Tears were splattered onto her shirt and suddenly, the words she said to Hydra and Ignis echoed through her brain.

"I have to get his dreamstone," Raika told herself. She looked at herself in her Kitsune appearance for one last time. She was sick of being Kitsune. Kitsune was worthless to her now and the only thing useful of Alejandro's was his dreamstone.

She slid on her yellow and blue catsuit and and zipped up her thigh-high blue heels. She then put on her yellow and pink helmet and finally she put on her blue framed, red lensed goggles.

She went to the top of a building and searched for Alejandro. It didn't take too long and from their she checked on his dreamstone. It was perfectly fine to her dismay. She then looked down to the onyx pendant.

"Would it be able to..?" Raika wondered. She took the pendant off for a moment and weakly aimed to Alejandro. The pendant trapped Alejandro in a very dark atmosphere.

"What the-?" Alejandro said. He soon dropped to the ground as his dreamstone was taken. She looked around to find something to make a Malvoid out of. Blowing in the wind was the same straw hat Alejandro put onto Raika yesterday.

"Escape, Malvoid!" Raika yelled as she pointed to the hat.

"Malvoid!" The monster like hat roared.

"Sensaina!" Haruko shouted pointing to the hat Malvoid on the roof.

The wind was gusting and Sensaina was barely able to catch a glimpse of the Malvoid.

The three of them held out their dreamkeepers.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" They yelled as they transformed.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are.." They struck a pose," Dream High! Pretty Cure!"

"I want them destroyed." Raika said coldly to the Malvoid.

The Malvoid went full throttle towards the girls. It was powered by Raika's anger and broken heart.

It slammed the girls into the the neighboring building.

"How is this one so strong?" Matchmaker gasped as she tried to get up.

"The onyx gem, duh!" Garden responded.

Songstress thought differently. She lifted herself up and and was ready to fight again. She went up into the air and threw several punches to the Malvoid. Matchmaker and Garden shortly followed along and harmonized a kick that temporarily threw the Malvoid off it's balance.

"Pretty Cure, Musical Clash!" Songstress shouted," Ah!" The wind was blowing her off of her balance. She fell clumsily onto her back.

"Stupid wind!" Matchmaker shouted as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" Garden shouted.

After each and every attack, the Malvoid still managed to get up. Raika was exerting the power of the onyx gem just so she could live to see another day. It was tiring and unbearable but she knew she could withstand something like this. After all, she was the strongest Major. Then again, if she was the strongest Major, why would she have to fight so hard to live?

Songstress concentrated all of power and was hoping she'd get a positive outcome from it.

"Pretty Cure! Opera of Madness!" Songstress shouted as she made a G-clef in the air. She clapped her hands twice and the G-clef rushed and hit the Malvoid down.

At Malevolent, Hirutaro and the mysterious figure were viewing Raika's fight against the Pretty Cure.

"She tries so hard. Maybe we should keep her." Hirutaro suggested.

The figure remained silent and continued to watch the battle drag on.

"Pretty Cure Heartless Beating!" Matchmaker shouted as the large heart came before her.

"Awake!" She shouted, cleansing the Malvoid.

"No,no,no,no! It's not over!" Raika shouted in denial. She snapped her fingers and bolts of lightning came down and struck each of the Cures.

The Cures weakly stood up and walked a few steps.

Raika snapped her fingers again and this time the Cures put up shields but the lightning still tore through and struck them down again.

An idea came into Songstress' head.

"Guys, stay still!" She whispered to her fellow Cures.

The Cures did as told as stayed in place. Raika relentlessly snapped her fingers again, but the Cures weren't struck down again.

"What?" Raika said as she continuously snapped her fingers. She eventually gave up.

"Didn't you know?" Matchmaker asked," Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice."

"I...I..." Raika fell to her knees in defeat. She lifted off her helmet.

"I give up. I can't take this anymore." Raika said.

Back at Malevolent the figure was walking away from his spot.

"Y-you don't have to go sir," Hirutaro said. But it was too late.

Raika angrily ripped the black pendant off herself.

"Go! Purify it! It'll destroy me peacefully!" Raika yelled.

"No, nobody deserves to die like that." Songstress responded somberly.

"Just do it!" Raika begged.

Songstress sighed and did as told.

Suddenly, Tsuchiyo came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Raika.

"What are you doing you big oaf?! Put me down!" Raika demanded.

Tsuchiyo shook his head and Raika soon realized what was going on. Tsuchiyo ascended into midair and a man appeared.

He had silvery white hair with one blue streak and pale colored eyes. He dressed sharply and he wore a deathly expression.

He opened up he palm and Raika's onyx gem was drawn in.

"NO! Hatred, please give me another chance. Please! Please!" Raika bawled.

The man seemed to be enjoying this as he smirked when crushing Raika's onyx gem.

"No..!" Raika said," Why was I..first to go..?" Tsuchiyo disappeared and the man descended to the ground. He took one step to his right and a few moments later, Raika's dead body fell to his left. He walked off.

"Are..are you Hatred?" Songstress asked timidly. The man stopped walking and glared back towards Songstress.

"I take it as a yes.." Songstress said. The man disappeared and it began to rain.


	30. The Blooming Flower! Haruko's affection

"Haruko, you can't force people to help you!" Jonetsu shouted.

"Sure I can!" Haruko exclaimed as she pushed her two fellow Cures.

"No, you _shouldn't _force people to help you." Sensaina explained.

"Come on! Only for today!" Haruko attempted to reason.

"Haruko!" The two shouted as they crossed their arms.

"We aren't going to help you and your parents' shop!" Sensaina declared.

"But..we're already here." Haruko stated.

Sensaina and Jonetsu turned around to see Hanakaze Extrodinaire right in front of them.

"There goes our weekend.." Jonetsu moaned.

Haruko brought Jonetsu and Sensaina to her parent's shop to help with the extra chores they usually do on weekends because their usual volunteers were all on some sort of retreat.

"And we're the best you could find?" Sensaina asked skeptically.

"Pretty Cure's honor!" Haruko exclaimed cheerfully. Sensaina winced at the word Pretty Cure. It was just a few days ago, Raika was killed by Hatred and technically it was their fault. The event was so traumatizing to the girls. Jonetsu had to create a lie that Raika was heartbroken and moved away to Alejandro, who didn't seem so pleased with the news. Haruko and Jonetsu weren't as affected as badly Sensaina, so they decided to stay clear of the Pretty Cure topic.

"Haruko, why can't you do this by yourself?" Jonetsu asked as she drove the topic away from Pretty Cure.

"Because I'm a plucky thirteen year old girl?" Haruko replied sheepishly.

"Not good enough!" Jonetsu barked. Sensaina giggled quietly at the two's dispute.

"_At least she's laughing."_ Jonetsu thought.

"Haruko, what kind of jobs are we going to do?" Sensaina asked.

"You know the usual, watering the plants, dusting outside's sidewalk, rearranging the plants for equal amounts of sunlight." Haruko listed. The two other girls were tired out by just listening to her.

"There's my HaruHaru!"A cheerful masculine voice bellowed.

"Dad!" Haruko shouted as a man with dark brown hair appeared from the doorway. Haruko affectionately grabbed onto one of his legs like a koala. Haruko's dad smiled brightly and as Haruko broke the hug, he walked up to Jonetsu and Sensaina.

"Hiiragi Hanakaze, pleasure to meet ya!" Hiiragi greeted as he held his hand out. Sensaina shook hands with him first.

"Sensaina Utahime." Sensaina greeted. His grip was considerably strong.

"Jonetsu Hihoshi." Jonetsu greeted.

"Haruko, you brought your friends again?" Haruko's mom came from the back door," Oh, it's been quite a while since I've seen them!"

"They also weren't my friends back then," Haruko said to herself.

"Hiya Mrs. Hanakaze!" Jonetsu greeted.

"Please, call me Rikka!" Haruko's mom said.

"Alright ladies, we have a lot of work in our hands today!" Hiiragi declared. He then pointed towards Sensaina and Jonetsu.

"You two..." He held up a pair of brooms glamorously," Can sweep the sidewalk!"

Rikka gave applause.

"Yay.." The two of them moaned.

The two took up the tasks and began to sweep outside.

"Honestly.."Jonetsu said quietly. She glanced towards Sensaina. Sensaina sweeping was idle and her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Not again." Jonetsu groaned. She soon thought of something that could momentarily let Sensaina escape all of her heavy thoughts.

"You want to know what's really funny? Well, you know how I want to be a Matchmaker and you want to a Songstress right? Well, if the same goes for Haruko, then that means she wants to be a garden!" Jonetsu fake laughed to lift Sensaina's mood.

Sensaina gave a polite laugh.

"You two done yet?" Haruko asked half of her appeared from the doorway.

"This isn't as easy as it seems!" Jonetsu complained to Haruko.

"Sure it is!" Haruko responded.

Jonetsu came up with an idea," Then show us how to properly to this extremely easy task. Haruko grabbed the broom from Jonetsu.

"Gladly." Haruko responded. As Haruko began to vigorously sweep the sidewalk, Sensaina and Jonetsu crept away to the shop's interior.

"How can they have the audacity to do something like that!" Rikka screamed as she flung her hand in the girls' direction.

"She's onto us, run!" Jonetsu whispered. Sensaina turned around and looked through the large glass window. On the other side of the street was a stall selling flower bouquets.

"Jonetsu, she's not talking to us." Sensaina held her friend back from running. She pointed out the flower stall.

"What in the world?" Hiiragi said as his wife pointed out the stall," Looks like I'm going to have to set things straight with them!" Hiiragi stormed out of the shop and Haruko followed along.

"Dad, where are you going?" Haruko asked as she walked alongside him.

"Going to have a word with them," Hiiragi boldly pointed out the flower stall. It seemed to be run by a middle aged woman who wore a flower in her hair.

"Then I'm coming along too! I'll unleash my Hanakaze fury on them!" Haruko haughtily pulled her sleeves up as she walked towards the stall.

"The father and daughter duo walked up to the stall and all the woman did was beam towards them.

"Welcome to the Blooming Flower, how may I help you?" The woman asked cheerfully.

Hiiragi took a deep a breath and began to speak," Are you the owner of this kiosk?" His tone turned friendly and flirty. He placed his elbow on the edge of the stall, infuriating Haruko.

"Dad!" Haruko yelled in frustration.

The woman laughed in a sultry tone," Why yes, care to hear of our specialty plants?"

"Why not?" Hiiragi chuckled.

"Dad!" This time, Haruko got her father's attention," Look lady, you can't have your stall here. Wanna know why?"

"HaruHaru, let's not be has-"

"Cause our shop's on the other side of the street!" Haruko shouted.

"This is your child?" The woman asked unimpressedly.

Hiiragi came back to his senses," Yes she is. We are of our Hanakaze Extrodinaire. Now would you mind moving your location?"

"Why can't you move yours?" The woman's grey eyes glared to Haruko.

"Because we're not on wheels?" Hiiragi reasoned as he lightly kicked the wheels of the woman's stall.

The two of them were working the woman's last nerve,"Look here if you think for a second I'm leaving this spot because you and your kid-"

"Mom, where do you want these?" A soft male voice asked. Haruko eyes widened as she saw the boy. He seemed to be Sensaina and Jonetsu age. He looked slightly like his mother with his pale brown hair, but his eyes were dark red. He held a crate that was most likely filled with flowers.

"Oh there you are Minoru! Just put those over here." The woman responded.

"Minoru?" Haruko repeated quietly. Minoru did as told and set the crates down.

"Who are they?" Minoru asked as he looked at Haruko and her father.

"They own that shop across the street. Now what was it again?" The woman asked.

"Hanakaze Extrodinaire, owned by me, Hiiragi Hanakaze." Hiiragi responded," And this is the little heiress to our shop, Haruko."

"Well, since we're all learning names here, my name is Minene Yurino and here's my son Minoru," Minene greeted.

"Now, do you mind moving your stall?" Hiiragi asked again.

Minene instantly lost her temper," How dare you ask me twice!"

The Hanakaze was startled and they ran off back to their shop.

"This isn't the end," Hiiragi panted as he entered the shop.

"But what will we do? That woman seems so persistent." Rikka pointed out.

"There's always sabotage." Jonetsu shrugged. Hiiragi was intrigued with Jonetsu and her comment.

"What kind of sabotage?" Hiiragi asked desperately.

"Now she's done it.." Sensaina facepalmed.

"You know, screw the bolts off the stall, steal the wheels or something." Jonetsu listed.

"This idea is brilliant! We shall sabotage!" Hiiragi exclaimed.

Haruko rolled her eyes at her father's decision. This was way too dim-witted, even for him.

An hour passed and Minene momentarily left her stall and put Minoru in charge. As soon as her back was turned, Minoru shrugged and carelessly left the stall, finally giving Jonetsu and Hiiragi their chance.

"Now! Now!" Jonetsu cried. Hiiragi snatched his tool box and the two fled the shop.

Sensaina and Rikka watched the hopeless duo tamper with Minene's stall in reluctance.

Haruko looked at the path Minoru took as he left his mother's stall. She quietly took her Toki-filled bag and headed the back door unnoticed.

She followed the path he took and eventually found him at a grassy vacant lot. Haruko kept herself hidden for the moment, unsure of what she could say to the boy. Few things came to her mind, but all of her ideas weren't good enough. Finally, when she decided it'd be better for her to leave, the boy spoke up.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" He asked. Haruko stiffened up and stood in place. She slowly turned her head around to see if anyone else was here. No one else was in sight. She took a huge gulp.

"Of course I'm talking to you, Haruko." Minoru said.

Haruko giggled sheepishly and emerged from her hiding spot.

"Aren't you going to look after the stand?" Haruko eventually asked.

"There nothing on that stall that's worth stealing." Minoru stated.

"True..but won't your mom get mad at you?" Haruko questioned.

"I wouldn't really care." Minoru stated.

Haruko didn't know what to make of this boy,"Well, you should because my dad and Jonetsu are-"

"-Do you want me to be against you?" Minoru stood up and faced Haruko.

Haruko reddened and forced herself to answer," W-well, not you in particular."

Minoru smiled and went to retrieve something from his backpack. He took out a yellow flower and handed it to Haruko.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"S-sure I do! It's a Tickseed." Haruko stated as she took the flower.

"Not only that. Do you speak the language of flowers?" Minoru asked.

"Of course, Tickseeds mean always cheerful..." Haruko looked down to the flower.

"Then I presume you know where I'm getting at?" Minoru said," Tomorrow morning, let's meet here again."

"Why?" Haruko asked.

"I want to talk to you more." Minoru said as he walked away. He left Haruko alone with the flower.

Haruko stood there for a few more minutes, then she felt the petals of the Tickseed. They were rough and they felt like fabric.

"An artificial flower?" Haruko asked. She went back to her parents' shop to see her father had returned and her fellow Cures gone.

The next day, Haruko dolled herself up and waited for Minoru. She wore her fancy clothes that were collecting dust in her closet and her mother's lipstick and high heels. Of course, she also brought along Toki and her dreamkeeper. Haruko was impatient and as she waited ,she thought of the Tickseed Minoru gave to her yesterday. He gave her the Tickseed, then referenced the language of flowers. Did that mean he thought her to be always cheerful? Maybe she would've believed him if the flower was real.

"Any minute now," Haruko said. Minoru soon showed up.

"Wow, Haruko you look great," Minoru remarked.

"Thanks, so what would you like to do?" Haruko asked.

"Whatever you want." Minoru grinned. They left the grassy lot, hand in hand and went to wherever Haruko desired.

"I don't trust that stall." Jonetsu narrowed her eyes. Minene's stall seemed untouched even though Jonetsu and Hiiragi spent most of the afternoon tampering with the stand. Hiiragi glared through the glass window and shook his head slowly. Minene caught his gaze and winked to him.

"It was supposed to have broken down!" Hiiragi shouted in frustration.

Rikka comforted her husband," It was only your first attempt."

"Oh but don't worry, I've got a dozen tricks up my sleeve!" Hiiragi exclaimed proudly.

"Speaking of tricks, where's Haruko?" Sensaina asked.

"She left early this morning saying she had some sort of errands to do." Rikka replied.

"Come to think of it, where's that kid that worked at the stand?" Jonetsu asked.

Sensaina's eyes widened," You don't think they're-?"

"-on a date?!" Jonetsu yell-whispered.

"In any case, we should go find them!" Sensaina said.

"I don't trust that kid.." Jonetsu said as they walked out of the store.

"Why not?" Sensaina asked.

"I dunno..he just seems abnormal." Jonetsu stated.

"Abnormal?" Sensaina repeated.

"Those red eyes, his pasty complexion, and every time he smiles he bears his canine teeth, which seem really sharp." Jonetsu noted," I think he's a-"

"-Vampire?!" Sensaina interrupted. Jonetsu then smacked Sensaina on the head.

"I apologize for my existence." Sensaina said quietly.

"No! I think he's a spy from Malevolent." Jonetsu finished.

"Or maybe Raika's replacement." Sensaina added somberly.

Meanwhile Haruko was surprisingly having the time of her life with Minoru. They had just devoured a pack of chocolate together.

"Now what?" Minoru asked.

Haruko grinned and grabbed onto his hand.

"To the lake!" Haruko shouted. They ran to the nearby lake and Haruko picked up a few stones.

"Have you ever thrown stones into a lake?" Haruko asked as she handed him a stone.

"Can't say I have." Minoru replied.

"It's easy." Haruko threw a stone into the lake. She was skilled in getting stones to skip in the water. She loved seeing the ripples of the lake ever since she was little.

"Try," Haruko said. Minoru threw the stone into the lake and it skipped a few times. Haruko was surprised with Minoru's talent.

"Wow! Are you sure this was your first?" Haruko asked in awe. Minoru shrugged and smiled to Haruko. They threw in a few more stones and soon they were ready to move on to something more fun than this. As they were about to leave, Haruko spotted a flower that seemed to be growing from nowhere.

"A Jonquil?" Haruko asked as she examined the flower. She quickly glanced at Minoru. In the language of flowers, a Jonquil meant 'Return my affection.' Haruko picked out the flower and placed it into her backpack.

Haruko and Minoru went back into the city. They did way more fun things, but a few times they did spot Sensaina and Jonetsu and they successfully avoided them each time. By the end of the day, Haruko was ready to give Minoru the Jonquil. But first she needed to ask him something.  
"Minoru?" Haruko began.

"What is it?" Minoru asked.

"The Tickseed you gave me yesterday..why was it artificial?" Haruko asked.

"Because, all the flowers at my mom's stall are artificial." Minoru responded indifferently.

"Oh, so if they're weren't any artificial Tickseeds at your mother's stall, would you get me a real Tickseed or another flower?" Haruko hesitantly asked.

"I'd get you another flower." Minoru replied neutrally.

Haruko seemed phased with his response," Why?"

"Because real flowers can't last forever." Minoru said.

"But, fake flowers will never capture the true meaning of the real flower they're attempting to imitate." Haruko stated

"Says you, A flower can hold a thousand different meanings." Minoru said.

"Yes, but only when the flower is real." Haruko retaliated.

"What good can a real flower do when it's lifespan is so short?" Minoru asked coldly.

"Much more than a flower made of cheap wood and fabric." Haruko said.

"Well then, I'll go back to my stall of immortal flowers." Minoru left her in the vacant lot.

Haruko bit her lips to prevent the tears from falling,"Immortality leads to grief!"

It was hard to tell whether her words reached Minoru or not. She opened her bag and out came Toki.

"Haruko-desu?" Toki said as looked at the tears that cascaded down her face. She zipped open the pocket that held the Jonquil.

"He would never accept it, would he?" Haruko choked out.

Nearby was Tsuchiyo, in search of a dreamstone to take. But at the moment, something else was rattling in his mind.

_"Word of advice for all of you from Hatred." Hirutaro began," It'll be better for all of you to not create alter egos or act as humans. After all, you saw what happened to Raika, right? That's what she got for playing 'Kitsune'. _

"It shame. Raika was the good one out of the three girls." Tsuchiyo remarked. He looked down to his belt where his new onyx gem was placed.

"What's this?" Tsuchiyo asked as he saw Minoru. His dreamstone was dangerously dark and it captured Tsuchiyo's attention.

:Who is that?" Minoru asked as he saw Tsuchiyo.

Tsuchiyo quickly descended down and caused another of his signature earthquakes.

"Was that his doing?" Minoru asked himself as he attempted to get up," Did it reach Haruko?"

Tsuchiyo waved his arm in Minoru's direction and removed his dreamstone. As Minoru fell to the ground unconscious, a bouquet of artificial flowers fell from his bag.

"Appear, Malvoid!" Tsuchiyo pointed to the bouquet.

"Malvoid!" The monsterfied bouquet roared.

"Go find the Pretty Cure!" Tsuchiyo commanded," Maybe now I'll get attention from Hatred.." His mind then randomly flashed back to Raika's death and how Hatred just appeared in front of the Pretty Cure.

"That was really bold of Hatred.." Tsuchiyo thought aloud.

Nearby Haruko was recovering from the earthquake caused by Tsuchiyo.

"We should go check on Minoru." Haruko said as she picked up Toki. Suddenly the Malvoid appeared in front of Haruko at the grassy lot.

"Malvoid!" It cackled.

"Haruko transform-desu!" Toki instructed.

Haruko nodded and took out her dreamkeeper.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" Haruko shouted as green lights flashed around her.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

She jumped up towards the Malvoid and threw load of kicks and punch, but her efforts seemed to have no effect on the Malvoid.

"That couldn't be.." She gasped in realization," Minoru's dreamstone?"

She fell to her knees and lost her will to fight. It must've been her fault his dreamstone was taken anyways.

"Garden, watch out-desu!" Toki warned. Garden looked and the Malvoid was spitting large wooden thorns to her. Unable to dodge, the thorns pinned her to the wall.

"Yes! I got one!" Tsuchiyo exclaimed.

Garden shut her eyes and prepared for the worst but suddenly she heard to familiar voices.

"Pretty Cure, Double dreamer kick!" Songstress and Matchmaker cried from above. They kicked the Malvoid into the ground.

"You guys, this Malvoid's existence is all my fault! It's Minoru's dreamstone!" Garden wailed.

"Don't worry we all make mistakes," Matchmaker said as she threw multiple kicks to the Malvoid.

"But it takes a good person to correct them!" Songstress concluded.

"A good person.." Garden repeated," Then that means this battle is mine!"

Garden received motivation and passion from the her fellow Cures encouraging words.

"Pretty Cure Budding Charge!" Garden shouted. The attack wasn't in vain, it threw off the Malvoid's balance.

"Pretty Cure!" Garden jumped up high," Botanical Evergreen...Flourish!" She tied up the Malvoid and rendered it immobile.

"And for my finale!" Garden clapped her hands.

"Pretty Cure, Blooming Empathy!" Garden shouted as a large green flower appeared before her. She swung it to the Malvoid.

"Awake!" Garden shouted as she demonsterfied the Malvoid.

The girls walked back to Haruko's shop, unable to find Minoru.

"Maybe it wasn't his dreamstone-kore," Doki suggested.

"Maybe.." Haruko said.

The girls then saw Hiiragi walk up to the Blooming Flower.

"I'm sorry for all trouble I've been causing you," Hiiragi apologized as he held out a canister to Minene," No hard feelings?"

Haruko's jaw dropped at the spectacle her dad was making.

Minene plastered a smile onto herself and took the canister. She opened it and suddenly a large number of 'snakes' all jumped out from the can.

Minene threw can down angrily. Hiiragi then took out a small confetti cannon and launched at Minene stall.

"You better clean this up!" Minene screamed.  
"Of course I will," Hiiragi said as he stealthily kicked the small piece of wood wedged near one of the wheels of the stall. The stall rapidly went rolling down the street and Minene ran behind it.

Suddenly Minoru appeared from nowhere.

"Haruko?" Minoru tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?" Haruko blushed.

"I'm sorry for being so ignorant. You're right. Wooden flowers lack feeling and meaning. My stall's flowers are nothing..compared to yours. And also," Minoru took something from his bag. It was the Jonquil Haruko picked out for him!

"I want you to have this." Minoru handed the flower to her.

"Minoru, where did you find this?" Haruko asked.

"At the lot." Minoru responded.

"I want you to keep it." Haruko said.

"Are you sure?" Minoru questioned.

"Consider it my gift to you." Haruko declared," Do you know what Jonquils mean in the language of flowers?"

"Return my affection?" Minoru guessed. Haruko did nothing but smile. Minoru smiled to her, understanding what she meant and almost kissed her forehead.

"Haruko, watch out for his fangs!" Sensaina shrieked.

"Fangs?" Haruko shouted.

Jonetsu crossed her arms and stayed out of this conversation.

"He might be a vampire!" Sensaina shouted.

"Might?" Haruko said skeptically.

"He has pale skin, red eyes and fangs!" Sensaina squeaked.

Minoru raised his eyebrows and chuckled," Pale skin runs in my family, I don't actually know why my canines are sharp and I wear contacts."

He took out both his contacts, revealing his real eye color to be grey like his mother's.

"Oh." Sensaina reddened as she and Jonetsu walked away.

"Now then." Minoru gave finally Haruko a kiss on her forehead.


	31. Oh no! The twins lose their glow?

"No,no, you're reading it wrong." Miyako said nervously in denial.

Minako scoffed," I read better than you and I know I didn't misread this."

Miyako winced at her twins grammar and then took the paper her twin dangled to see for herself.

"Dear Misses Miyako and Minako Utahime," Miyako really didn't want to read another word. All of their formal letters never seemed so serious as addressing them by their real names instead of MiMi.

She carried on reading," Due to inelaborate, unpretentious photos, we suggest suggest a little time off from your careers to focus on your priorities and miscellaneous to help in refinding your...glow.

"Time off?" Minako repeated," Well that can't be so bad, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"We lose our 'glow' forever?" Miyako said.

Minako laughed as if she was in denial, but that laugh turned into a loud unstopping sob.

"Sensaina!" Minako cried. Miyako flashed a disapproving look towards her twin as her little sister walked into the room.

"Guys, it's nearly eleven, what do you want?" Sensaina asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"We-" Minako's sobs were silenced as her mouth was clasped shut by Miyako.

"We just want to know what you think of our outfits." Miyako improvised.

All Sensaina did was arch an eyebrow and place one of her hands on her hips,"Less skin show, more fabric."

Miyako smiled to her sister," Oh you cheeky little girl!" She was so close to strangling her.

Minako, still sobbing, pushed Sensaina out of the room.

"What are we supposed to do for the next few days?" Minako wailed as she shut the door. Miyako shrugged an glanced towards the calendar in their room. Tomorrow was apparently the first day back to school at Midorikage.

"Only one thing left.." Miyako said as she gazed at the calendar.

"Come to think of it, when was the last time we actually went to school on the first day?" Minako asked.

The two jogged through their memory. Minako's remained blank but Miyako's produced an image of the two girls when they were in sixth grade.

The two were the school beauties and every single boy was head over heels for them, only to have their hearts broken five weeks into the school year when the girls were offered a modeling contract. They signed without second thought and their mom became their manager. Minako began to sob even more at the thought of going to school. Miyako then looked towards one wall of the room. On that wall was the girls' first pin-up, it wasn't a racy seductive one and yet it was their best picture.

"Did we have such a glow back then?" Miyako thought. Minako was still crying, so to put her twin at ease, Miyako took out from a stack of books an old magazine. The magazine was called Glam and on the cover was a thirteen year old MiMi.

"I remember this issue," Minako wiped her tears," It's entirely about us!"

Miyako giggled, flipping open the book," Now I'm beginning to wonder.."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nevermind."

The next morning, the twins came rushing down the stairs, clad in their school uniforms.

"You think they aren't too small?" Minako asked as she attempted to push her sleeves down.

"If mine fits fine, then yours should two." Miyako stated.

"Whatever.." Minako said.

Sensaina was having her breakfast in the kitchen and as she saw her twin sisters in their uniforms she choked in surprise.

"What, are you doing an in-school photoshoot? Will the cafeteria be off limits?" Sensaina asked sarcastically.

"No," Miyako began patiently,"We decided this year we would actually be here for the first day back."

Sensaina clearly did not seem convinced, but she shrugged it off and returned to her breakfast.

After breakfast Chitsuki drove the all of her girls to school.

"We could've drove you know." Miyako said sheepishly in the backseat.

All Chitsuki did was laugh at Miyako's comment. She parked by the school and said good bye to her girls.

"Well this'll be different." Minako remarked.

"Speaking of different, check out the school yard!" Miyako remarked. Students of all ages cluttered around the school yard reuniting with their friends, the sunlight had taken tolls on their skin tones. The twins were impressed and ecstatic, but then they realized..they didn't really remember anyone.

"Sensaina, do you know anyone in our grade?" Minako whispered crouching down.

Sensaina thought for a moment and Hideki and Ayane came into mind.

"I don't think so.." Sensaina lied. As if she would let her bustious twin sisters meet the love of her life.

"Hey Sensaina!" A familiar cheerful voice called out. Inevitably, Hideki ran over to Sensaina and her twin sisters.

"Are these your sisters?" Hideki asked.

Sensaina groaned and her sisters walked up towards him.

"My name's Miyako." Miyako greeted as she held out her hand.

"I'm Minako," Minako greeted as she mimicked her twin's actions.

The twins were getting close, very close. So close that their chests were bracing up on both sides of Hideki, making him redden and Sensaina place her head in her hands.

"Feels kinda..." Hideki thought.

Hideki shook both of their hands and broke the glorious chest enclosure.

"MiMi, Hideki. Hideki, MiMi." Sensaina introduced blandly," You guys are in the same grade."

"So, what class are you two in?" Hideki asked.

The twins took out their schedules.

"We're both in 2nd Class." Miyako read from the schedules.

"That's my class." Hideki stated in surprise," It won't be long before first period starts, how about I escort you two to class?"

"Escort?" Sensaina repeated suspiciously.

"We'd be delighted." The twins responded in unison as they both grabbed on to one of Hideki's arms.

Sensaina worried how this day would end. They went their separate directions to class.

Sensaina buried her face into her desk which was beside Jonetsu's.

"What's wrong with you?" Jonetsu asked.

"MiMi's here for the first day." Sensaina groaned.

Jonetsu smirked in disbelief," They're models. They don't need school."

"Try telling them that." Sensaina responded.

"Well, a person can only enjoy the first day for so long." Jonetsu pointed out.

Sensaina quickly lifted her head from the desk," That's it! Jonetsu, what's your least favorite part of the first day?"

"Let's see. I've never really hated the sudden large amounts of homework, lunch isn't even that bad," Jonetsu listed," I think after-school clubs because sometimes you just want to-"

"That's it!" Sensaina interjected," Every student's required to join a club..so now they'll have to suffer the anguish of the worst clubs we can find!"

"I guess that will work." Jonetsu concluded.

After school, Sensaina, Jonetsu and Haruko gathered to MiMi's homeroom.

"Sensaina what are you doing here?" Miyako asked.

"Every student is required to join a club, you knew that right?" Sensaina asked.

"A...club?" The twins repeated.

"Yup, an after school activity filled with hard work and friendship!" Sensaina cheered.

"Friendship..." Miyako droned.

"Hark-work." Minako cringed.

"Sensaina, what club are you in?" Miyako asked.

"Gamers' Club!" Sensaina replied pridefully. The twins shuddered at her response.

"Come on, let's go check some clubs!" Jonetsu said as she grabbed the twins wrists.

"Your sisters want to join my Magic Club?" Kintsuki asked skeptically. Sensaina giggled sheepishly.

Sensaina attempted to reason,"Well, magic is just so exciting and the girls love a good-"

"Kintsuki!" A girl ran up to her," That girl over there released the bunny!"

"What?!" Kintsuki shrieked.

"And out of captivity you go!" Miyako beamed as she set the bunny free.

"Ah! Get back here!" Kintsuki ran to the bunny.

"So they're probably not welcomed here." Jonetsu concluded.

"There's always the swimming club," Haruko suggested.

Sensaina and Jonetsu exchanged looks and they went to the swimming club.

The swimming president, Tamao, seemed delighted about having MiMi join her club.

"They seem to be very fit." Tamao remarked. The girl were in swimsuits and were floating in the water, while Tamao was standing by the poolside.

"Miyako," Minako whimpered.

"Hm?"

"It floated away." Minako said.

"What floated awa-?" Miyako then set her eyes on her twin. Minako foolishly wore a two piece swimsuit with unreliable strings and was covering her chest.

"Are you serious?!" Miyako shouted," Tamao!"

Tamao felt very awkward as she looked at Minako's poorly covered chest.

"No need to worry, I'll just-" Tamao was about to dive in but suddenly tripped and fell into the pool. It seemed Tamao's patience was gone.

"Out." She said bitterly to the girls.

Minako defended,"But that wasn't our-"

Tamao fished out Minako's top and handed it to her.

"Out." Tamao repeated.

The girls left in defeat. After a dozen other clubs later, the girls were ready to give up for the day.

"Face it Sensaina. We just aren't club worthy." Miyako sighed.

Sensaina shook her head," Nonsense. There's a club for everyone."

"Everyone but them-kore." Doki commented before being pushed into Sensaina's bag.

"There is one club left." Jonetsu stated.

Sensaina seemed intrigued but everyone else shrugged off Jonetsu's statement.

"Which one? Which one?" Sensaina grabbed on Jonetsu's shirt desperately.

''You aren't going to like it." Jonetsu said.

"As long as it'll take MiMi, I'll love it!" Sensaina begged. Jonetsu whispered into her ear.

Sensaina's reaction to the last club changed drastically.

"Do we have to?" Sensaina whined. Haruko stood up and held MiMi's wrist while Jonetsu took hold of one of Sensaina's twin tails.

"The Dance Club?" Haruko asked suspiciously.

Toki poked out of her bag and looked around," This place is huge-desu."

MiMi seemed slightly interested and Sensaina regretfully began to search for a certain individual. It didn't take long to find who she was looking for.

"Ayane!" Sensaina called out. Ayane walked up to her flashing off her usual smile.

"Ayane, could maybe, perhaps, my sisters join your club?" Sensaina asked bashfully.

"Please Manaka!" Minako begged.

"We really have no other choice!" Miyako pleaded.

"Well, I'd be thrilled to have you two in Dance.." Ayane stated.

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed.

"..but it's not up to me to decide if you cab be in this club." Ayane finished.

"Huh?" The twins asked.

" Then's who's Club President?" Haruko asked.

"That would be me!" A shrill voice said. It came from a girl with black hair tied up into a bun with two long bangs framing her face. She dressed in pink and acted like a superior figure.

"My, my if it isn't MiMi," The girl chuckled," Remember me, MiMi?"

The twins tilted their head in confusion.

"Who are you?" They asked.

The girl seemed enraged and then stamped her foot.

"Nekota! Kuromi Nekota!" She shouted.

The girls took a quick stroll down memory lane.

"Oh...Kuromi!" The girls went up to hug her. Kuromi retreated from the hug.

"No. So I hear you're back at school?" Kuromi asked.

"Only for a few days." Miyako replied.

"Then it's back to modeling!" Minako cheered.

"Oh right, your life of glamour. Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my dancers, you know, the ones who aren't going to quit on me five minutes in." Kuromi was about to walk off.

"We aren't going to be like that, just give us a chance!" Miyako begged.

"You already used up that chance!" Kuromi barked," Now then, Manaka?"

"After you, Kuromi." Ayane insisted.

The two walked off and left the twins clubless.

"Well that was rude." Jonetsu said.

"Why was she so mean to you two?" Sensaina asked.

"Beats us." Miyako shrugged.

"Well me and Haruko over here have to get back to our Clubs so.." The two of them fled from the Dance Club.

"Sensaina, we'll head home. You can go to your club." Miyako stated.

"Alright.." Sensaina left the girls and the girls left for home.

"Miyako, what are you doing?" Minako asked. Her twin was curled up in the corner reading something.

Miyako tuned out her twin and continued to read. She was reading an article from the Glam magazine.

"MiMi have defiantly got the 'It!' factor.." She read," The girls are both beautiful and brilliant with passion and a hint of delicate. They're complete opposites it seems. Fire and ice, day and night, ying and yang these girls are unstoppable together. These Utahime sisters are known around town for their spark, their flicker, their glow.."

Miyako was now very intrigued and continued on reading.

"When asked what their glow was, they replied with 'secret' and left the matter debatable. Some say it's their fashion, others say it's their look.."

"This is hopeless." Miyako groaned quietly. She skimmed through a few pages and stopped at a random page.

"Minako." Miyako said.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember what our...glow was?" Miyako asked.

"Our glow?" Minako repeated. Minako walked up beside her twin.

Minako began to ponder and mutter a few words.

"What do you mean by glow?" Minako finally asked.

"Well, it was something we shared and that only we had. I guess, our uniqueness?" Miyako said.

"But then, what made us unique?" Minako asked.

"Well, we defiantly didn't look like any of the other models." Miyako stated," I..I don't know."

The girls soon went to bed to sleep on the topic.

"Did your sisters come to school today?" Jonetsu asked the next morning to Sensaina. First period wasn't for another fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, but I honestly don't think they're cut out for the normal school life." Sensaina said," This morning we decided to walk to school and the two of them were hounded by photographers. Then they asked something about their glow.."

"Their glow?" Jonetsu repeated in amusement.

"Yeah, I not sure what they were talking about." Sensaina said.

"Obviously you haven't been looking at their dreamstones-kore." Doki said as she leapt from Sensaina's bag.

Sensaina was too tired to nag her and decided to hear her out.

"It isn't grey is it?" Sensaina asked.

"It's going grey-kore." Doki said.

Sensaina was shocked," But how? They're lives are perfect they have nothing to have second thoughts on."

"They're living the dream." Jonetsu said quietly to herself.

"I'm not too sure about that-kore." Doki said. She took something out of Sensaina's bag. It was the letter the girls received a few days ago.

Sensaina read the paper to herself.

"Time-off?!" Sensaina shouted.

"Like a vacation?" Jonetsu asked.

"It's not good when models are given time-off." Sensaina said," And apparently if they don't find this 'glow' of theirs, they're going to get fired!"

Jonetsu's eyes widened.

"Fired?" She repeated. She took the paper to read for herself.

"Your sisters are in trouble." Jonetsu stated the obvious.

"Do you think..that Kuromi girl has something to do with this?" Sensaina asked.

"Maybe.." Jonetsu said.

After school, the girls swung the Dance Club once more.

"You brats again?" Kuromi asked, clearly annoyed.

"Look Kuromi, my sisters are in dire need of help." Sensaina exaggerated.

"That's to you and if they're in such dire need, why aren't they here?" Kuromi asked.

"Because then you wouldn't help them if they were here?" Haruko guessed.

Kuromi walked off in a huff and Sensaina followed.

"Please Nekota," Sensaina asked," Do you have any idea what their 'glow' might've been?"

Kuromi stopped walking and began to laugh.

"They're glow? Are you kidding me?" Kuromi snickered.

"A simple 'I don't know' would've worked." Jonetsu said.

"Oh I know what their alleged 'glow' is." Kuromi bunnyquoted," Or at least _was_," She reached into her purse and took out a very old issue of Glam, the special edition issue of MiMi.

"You keep that in your purse?" Jonetsu narrowed her eyes.

Kuromi ignored her comment and flipped through the pages. She then stopped on a page and handed it to Sensaina.

"These are all pictures of my sisters with friends." Sensaina said. She flipped the page and there were more pictures with friends, she flipped and flipped and flipped and it seemed the amount pictures that featured the twins with their friends were endless.

"Recognize her?" Kuromi pointed a manicured nail to a picture of MiMi walking with a dark haired girl.

"No." Sensaina said, aggravating Kuromi.

"Well yeah, that was their 'glow'." Kuromi concluded, snatching the book from them.

"What, the amount of friends they had?'' Sensaina asked in disbelief.

"No! How they got and kept those friends." Kuromi responded," They were social butterflies. Their personalities were deemed attractable to anyone. They lit up rooms, gave smiles to the grieving they..were.."

"Glowing?" Jonetsu guessed.

"And..now they keep to themselves and act all stuck-up and modely." Kuromi said.

"They aren't stuck-up." Sensaina defended," You haven't been giving them a chance."

Those words were painful, but true. Kuromi turned to the door.

"Where do you think they would be?"

"School is such a drag!" Minako groaned. The twins sat on a bench in the nearby park.

"It's not school, it's the people." Miyako pointed out.

"And after all this we couldn't find that glow of ours!" Minako groaned.

"Glow? You girls seemed to be full of glow." A masculine voice said. The girls turned to the direction of the voice. It was an old man who wore a sinister expression.

Miyako laughed sheepishly and internally began to panic. Suddenly, the man went up into flames.

"Oh thank goodness." Minako sighed.

Miyako didn't seem as relieved. Suddenly Ignis appeared before them.

"Now remember, this is going to hurt you more than it hurts me." Ignis said removing their dreamstones.

She glanced towards two large fountains and grinned," Appear,Malvoids!"

"Malvoids!" The two monsterfied fountains shouted.

"They should be here," Sensaina said as the girls neared the park. They suddenly saw the Malvoids appear from nowhere.

"That doesn't look good." Jonetsu said.

"And we can't even transform in front of Kuromi.." Sensaina said quietly.

"Here-kore." Doki gave her a dreamstone with a school on it," Just place it in front of Kuromi and it'll send her back to the school."

"Alright." She inserted it into her Dreamkeeper and shouted 'specialize', returning Kuromi to the school.

"Now," The girls held out their Dreamkeepers.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" They shouted as they transformed.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side together we are.." They struck a pose," Dream High! Pretty Cure!"

They ran up to the Malvoids.

"And then of course, they arrive," Ignis said ,rolling her eyes.

Garden took on one fountain and Matchmaker took on the other.

Ignis sent down a flaming circle around Songstress," Also, I'm glad you girls got rid of Raika for me."

"Glad?" Songstress repeated as she protected herself from the flames.

"Well duh, Can't let one Major have all the fun." Ignis snickered. Songstress was shocked with Ignis' response. It was hard to believe she was grieving for Raika's death more than anyone at Malevolent.

Songstress extinguished the flames and ascend towards the two fountains.

"Pretty Cure, Melody of Madness!" Songstress shouted. Pink and purple notes flew out of her palms and towards the Malvoids.

"Hm, new attack." Songstress noted.

"A little help here?" Garden asked as she attempted to fend off a Malvoid.

Songstress threw a diving kick down into the Malvoid. It was temporarily injured and the two went to help Matchmaker with her Malvoid.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker shouted.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" Garden shouted.

"These twins seem so cruel, first they talked about hating school and the people there, then at one point they cursed their little sister."

Songstress cringed as she heard this. She didn't want to believe Ignis, but then she remembered how rough their school day was.

"It's all one giant misunderstanding." Songstress said quietly. Then she remembered Kuromi's words. Were they as stuck up as she said? Did they keep to themselves? This tornado of thoughts and speculations was more than enough for Songstress to handle.

"They aren't cruel and they certainly aren't stuck up."Songstress said.

Ignis was intrigued with Songstress' strong words.

"And how would you know that?" Ignis asked.

"Why should I care if they curse me behind my back? Why am I so mean to them?" Songstress asked herself."_Is it because they overshadow me?" _

"At the end of the day, they're still my sisters and I'm still a Pretty Cure." Songstress threw a Melody Ring around the two Malvoids.

"Guys!" She shouted.

"Rhapsody Halo!" Matchmaker shouted.

"Botanical Evergreen..Flourish!" Garden shouted.

"Pretty Cure Lyrical Resonance!" Songstress shouted.

"Awake!" She yelled as she cleansed the Malvoid.

Ignis didn't say another word before she left.

The girls detransformed and Kuromi came rushing up to them.

"Are the twins ok?" Kuromi asked.

"They should be waking up soon." Jonetsu said.

"Thank goodness." Kuromi said.

Sensaina randomly dove her hand into her pocket. Her hand felt a circular object and she took it out. It was the blue cracked dreamstone from awhile ago. It seemed to have gained more cracks, she hoped it wasn't her fault. She then looked towards Kuromi. Could it have been hers?

Only one (actually two) ways to find out.

"Hey, Nekota. Is this yours?" Sensaina held out the dreamstone while Jonetsu and Haruko looked over the twins.

Kuromi shook her head.

Sensaina felt bad for not finding the owner yet. She then promised herself she would find the owner whether it was the last thing she did.

The twins eventually came to.

"Oh, what on earth happened?" Minako asked.

"None of us are too sure." Haruko improvised. She was getting sick of using 'you tripped' as an excuse.

"What's important is that you're alright now." Kuromi stated.

"I feel like, I remembered what our glow was.." Miyako said. She then looked up to Kuromi.

"Kuromi, would you and bunch of other girls at school, want to do a photoshoot with us?"Miyako asked.

"Sure I guess." Kuromi replied.

"You three can come to the photoshoot too!" Minako grinned to the girls.

"Sensaina, this'll be great!" MiMi exclaimed as they threw their arms around her.

As the girls began to chatter, Ignis spied from the branch of a tree.

"It won't be long Cure Songstress, or should I say, Sensaina?" Ignis grinned deviously.


	32. Aw snap! We're going to Heart of Dreams!

"One way or another, I'm going to kill this boredom." Sensaina said in determination. Nothing to do in her Graphics class and faceless students surrounded her. She thankfully received no attention and the room was at a decent volume with chatter and the radio playing. She doodled until all of her pencils snapped and tapped her nails against the table until they all chipped off. She glanced at the nearby ruler and more than enough thoughts swarmed through her mind that involved the ruler. Her favorite thing to do with rulers was placing them on the edges of tables and well, flipping them away. She bashed her hand down onto the ruler with no regrets, well no regrets until she realized where it landed. A vertical red mark appeared on her teacher who just happened to be right behind her.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

The teacher took a deep breath," That's alright, nothing to worry about. Anyway, I just came to give you this." He handed her a long folded white sheet of paper.

"My bus project." She stated as she opened it up. The bus project was simply a plain drawing of a bus and the idea of the bus was to draw whatever type of you design you desired onto the bus. Sensaina chose to draw every single video game legend onto her bus and it seemed she did a great job. She looked to the back of the paper to see her mark.

"Ninety-seven out of a hundred," Her eyes widened. No, that couldn't of been her mark, it was too good for her. She must of misread it. She squinted and brought the mark closer to her eyes but the mark didnt seem to change. Surprised with her mark, she blinked for a few moments in denial. It felt..good, to receive such a high mark. Come to think of it, she did invest a few hours and load selection of pencil crayons into it. And in return she got that wierd sense of pride that she rarely felt and..a hint of doubt. The doubt was questionable and ignorable so she looked over her bus for the rest of class.

Next period after lunch, she had Gym.

"Ugh," She groaned just because she was inside the gym.

"Alright, so today's class we will be starting archery!" The gym teacher cheered. The class gave a mixed reaction to the statement. Jonetsu ,who was in her Gym class, didn't seem to care. It took a whole ten minutes to explain the basics of archery, then finally they got to shoot. Sensaina hit the target three out the five times she got to shoot. She felt surprised with herself. She actually found a sport fun. Jonetsu only hit the target once and the one time she hit, she landed a bull's eye.

"Kinda lame if you ask me." Jonetsu said after class as she stretched her arms out.

"Tell me about it. I hate Archery! There's too many formulas and complexities." Kintsuki groaned.

"Do you have anything to add to the subject?" Jonetsu asked.

"Actually..I kind of liked it." Sensaina said softly. Jonetsu shrugged off Sensaina's response and Kintsuki walked off to her next class.

Sensaina felt confused with herself. She was never really talented, she couldn't have liked those things if she wasn't forced into doing them, so then why was she enjoying them? She took out her dreamstone and looked at it. It looked the same but just holding it made it feel foreign.

Was she unsure of her dreams? No, of course not, at this age everyone knows what they want to be when they grow up. So why was she having doubts?

"After school, Doki gathered the three Cures for something very urgent.

"Alright, what is it?" Haruko asked impatiently.

"Patience-desu." Toki said.

A huge grin was on Doki's face and she took out a small cardboard box.

"What's in there?" Jonetsu asked in skeptic tone. Doki open the box, revealing the contents to be every duplicated dreamstone they've collected to this day.

"Wow! I didn't realize we had so many!" Sensaina exclaimed.

"This'll be really good for the Heart of Dreams and the Wishing Coffret thing, right?" Haruko asked.

"You bet-kore!" Doki replied," And speaking of the Heart of Dreams.." Doki took a very long pause and aroused the girls suspicions.

"We're going on a field trip-desu!" Toki blurted out.

"Where are we going?" Jonetsu asked cautiously.

"You'll see-kore." Doki took out the key that brought her here and opened a portal in thin air. The portal seemed to lead to a pink and purple hyperspace but the girls still went inside the portal.

On the other side of the portal was Doki's and Toki's homeland, the Heart of Dreams.

"Where are we?" Sensaina exhaled as they walked around. She had never been in such a magical place. The place seemed almost perfect until she saw the grey sky above them.

"Heart of Dreams-kore." Doki responded grinning," The land where dreams are created."

"So, do like people live here?" Haruko asked pointing to herself to help make her question understandable.

"Well of course-desu!" Toki shouted," Queen Titania is of your kind, but magically gifted-desu. My best friend was also of your kind."

"Really?" Jonetsu and Haruko had originally pictured the two Toki brought up to be fairies just like them.

"Actually every one of their kind here is magically gifted. Our population is half their kind, half us."

"Well then, where is everyone? Did they all head south for the winter?" Jonetsu asked.

"No. They're all locked up inside because of that-kore" Doki pointed to the sky.

The dark sky was glowering down at them, it didn't belong here and even our travelling Cures knew that.

"Their just scared of some black cloud?" Jonetsu asked.

"That's not just any black cloud-desu!" Toki claimed," It reeks of Malevolent."

"Anyways-kore," Doki began," We need to meet with Titania at the castle-kore!"

They walked for a little while, becoming sidetracted every few seconds with the extraordinary scenery and finally the castle was coming into view.

It seemed very large and mystical but Jonetsu seemed unimpressed with the walls of the Castle being both pink and blue.

"What, they couldn't decide on one colour?" Jonestsu arched an eyebrow. The fairies paid no attention to her because as they got closer to the castle, a familiar blue haired woman could be seen.

"Queen Titania!" The two fairies amongst them cheered. They both felt the urge to jump into her arms but today they saw a hint of worry behind her confident and gallant front.

Sensaina was impressed with what she saw. Titania was an extravagent looking woman and she was royalty to top it all off. The fairies stepped in front of the girls and did a one-legged bow in front of Titania.

"Welcome back," Titania beamed sweetly.

"Wow, I-I have so many questions for you. I don't know where to start.." Sensaina exhaled.

"Just tell me what's on your heart," Titania said angelically.

"Well, I-I've been expiriencing alot of new things lately and..I really like them, and I'm worried they're going to stray me away from my dream..do you think that's ok of me?"

Titania's smile vanished within seconds.

"Are you an idiot?" She asked, changing her pitch of voice between every syllable in her sentence.

Sensaina was surprised with Titania's rude response," N-no, I was aski-"

"Moving on." Titania walked towards Doki and Toki.

"Titania-kore! We've collected an abundance of dreamstones-kore!" Doki held out the dreamstones inside the cardboard box.

"Astonishing. Nice work Pretty Cure." Titania remarked," Let's all go inside!"

They went into the castle. The girls were amazed by the regal interior, it all seemed to good to be true. Servants made sure they were out of sight by Titania's command and starry decorations were hung everywhere.

As Titania walked ahead of them Haruko whispered her thoughts to Doki.

"What's up with all the stars?" Haruko whispered into Doki's ear.

"Ah, Titania is a tragic leader-kore." That was all Doki had said, leaving Haruko still confused.

"Now." Titania turned around to face the girls," Before we get into staistics and details, do we have any other concerns?"

"Just one." Sensaina spoke up. Titania rolled her eyes because it was another question from Sensaina but she still let her speak.

"What happens when there are..cracks on a dreamstone?" Sensaina asked timidly. Jonetsu and Haruko's eyes widened, thinking she was implying that her dreamstone had been cracked. Titania lacked a reaction for a few moments.

"Doki! Did you forget to tell them the basics?!" Titania grabbed Doki and gave a noogie to the innocent fairy.

"That never came up-kore!" Doki defended.

Titania sighed impatiently before she spoke again.

"Alrighty, well cracks on dreamstones are pretty uncommon but that mean they're something to be taken lightly." Titania began," A crack on a dreamstone is basically the epitome of doubt and defeat. It isn't easy to repair those cracks."

"So who can repair them?" Jonetsu asked.

Titania smirked," Well Pretty Cure of course."

"Do the people of the Heart of Dreams have dreamstones too?" Haruko asked.

"But of course, everyone has a dream." Titania replied,"Now have I covered all of your questions?"

"I have one.." Jonetsu piped up," Queen Titania, do you live all alone in this castle?"

Titania laughed sheepishly, then smiled to the ground," Well, there are the maids and servants and the elites alongs with the royal elders."

"Do you have any family?" Jonetsu asked.

"No, most of my family is deceased, and my only nephew was too good for me as he left me here without notice."

"Oh.. we're sorry for asking." Sensaina apologized.

"Don't worry about it!" Titania smiled brightly," So now, how many dreamstones have you gotten?"

Doki held open the box for Titania to see.

"That's perfect! And maybe now.."

"Now..?" The girls repeated.

"Oh, will save it for later!" Titania assured," How about I give you girls a tour of the place?"

"Sure!" The girls beamed. Titania first walked up into the dimly lit room where the Wishing Coffret used to be."

"So someone just took it?" Jonetsu asked.

"And I just stood watching cluelessly. It's makes me so mad that I acted so helpless when I could've prevented all of this!" Out of pent-up frustration, Titania smashed a weak nearby table in half.

"Qu-queen Titania-desu!" Toki cried. Titania took a deep breath and moved onto to the next room. After entering and exiting countless halls and rooms, the girls had to bring up a matter they nearly forgot about.

"Hatred is the leader of Malevolent...and we met him a few weeks ago.." Sensaina said.

Titania remained calm. She was sure that was the person that stole the Wishing Coffret.

"Physical appearance?" She asked.

"Silverish white hair with one dark blue streak, fair skin and eyes of celadon." Jonetsu responded.

Titania's dark pink eyes were fixated on Jonetsu as she spoke. She stretched out her hands and glanced out the nearby window.

"How about you two show these girls the place?" Titania said.

"A-are you sure-kore?" Doki asked," The clouds seems pretty threatening and-"

"Well does it look like they're doing anything?" Titania asked," Besides, once they come back from their stroll, I'll have something in store for them.."

"Alright, fine-desu.." Toki said hesistantly. They went outside of the castle and into the town. It seemed empty, vacant even. Not a soul was in sight until out of windows of the houses fairies saw Sensaina and the girls and decided to momentarily come out. They all crowded around the girls in amusement.

"Everyone-kore!"

"Welcome back, Toki and Doki-maku!" One fairy blurted out.

"We won't be here for long, anyways these are the lengendary guardians of dreams, the Pretty Cure-kore!"

The fairies were amazed gathered closer to the Pretty Cure.

"I thought you said our kind lived in the Heart of Dreams too.." Haruko whispered to Toki.

"We're divided in regions and this is the fairy domain-desu!" Toki said proudly," To the north is the palace, the east is where the mortals live and in the south is the field of great demise-desu."

"Great demise?" Haruko repeated to herself quietly.

"Mistresses, we're so blessed to have such beautiful warriors as yourselves fight for our two realms-seshu!" One fairy praised.

"Don't take his praise to heart-jeso." Another fairy commented.

The girls laughed and soon,when all the fairies went back into their little abodes, the girls set off back to the castle.

As they walked back,it began to rain.

"What the-? This rain is black." Jonetsu stated.

The rain was really pouring and strangely it all began to pool up into one place. It formed what seemed to be a hostless Malvoid.

"Malvoid!" It roared.

"Here? Of all places?!" Haruko shrieked.

The girls held out their dreamkeepers.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" They shouted as they transformed.

"Singing the evrlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress introduced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker introduced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden introduced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side together we are," They struck a pose," Dream High! Pretty Cure!"

Songstress then noticed something was very wrong.

"The clouds..'' She droned.

Matchmaker and Garden looked up with her.

"Yeah so? They've been grey since we got here." Matchmaker said.

"No it looks like.." The sky seemed to be clearing up. The clouds were drifting away from each other. The sun shone momentarily and their shadows appeared. But for for reason, Songstress' shadow seemed..unusual.

"Maybe it's some sort of Heart of Dreams glitch," Songstress thought.

"Pleasure to meet you," The shadow said.

The shadow arose from the ground and became three dimensional.

The shadow grinned sickly towards the Cures

"Just what are you?" Matchmaker asked as she took steps back.

"Is it that hard to figure out?" The shadow asked," Well if you must know..." He disappeared and crawled up behind Garden.

"My name is Kagekaze and I may as well be Raika's replacement." He said.

"Raika's.." Matchmaker started.

"..replacement?!" Songstress finished.

Garden completely ignored Kagekaze and focused on fighting the Malvoid.

"This one's..really weaker than the others." Garden noted.

"I thought it would be. After all, it was created from the remains of 'Kitsune's' weak onyx shard." Kagekaze smirked.

"Pretty Cure, Lyrical Resonance!" Songstress shouted.

"Awake!" She yelled as she purified the Malvoid.

"Today was boring, but I'm glad I got to meet you ladies, until next time." Kagekaze disappeared.

"A Raika replacement?" Songstress said in denial. She couldn't believe it. Was that how Malevolent worked? By using endless replacements until the orginization collapses?

The girls, detransformed, walked back to the castle again unsure if they should tell Titania about their encounter with Kagekaze or not.

They arrived back at the castle, their low spirits unseen by Titania.

"Oh girls, you're back!" Titania said as she walked towards them.

"Yeah," Jonetsu said quietly. The girls sat down and pretended they were happy for Titania.

But then suddenly, something caught Sensaina's eye.

"What's that?" Sensaina asked as she walked towards it.

"What's what?" Titania asked.

Sensaina walked up to a picture frame hanging on a wall. In the picture frame was a girl.

"She's beautiful.." Sensaina exhaled. The girl had light pink wavy hair that seemed to come to her shoulders and in her hair she wore a golden hair clip . She had breathtaking aqua colored eyes that glimmered in the photo and she had somewhat pale skin. Her smile was effortless and it was a surprise the girls didn't notice this picture before.

Jonetsu and Haruko walked up to look at the picture hanging on the wall. They gave the same reaction as Sensaina.

"Who is she?" Haruko asked.

"Oh, Cressida. The only one in this castle who could pull off red lipstick and gold jewelery up until..." Titania cut herself off.

"That's you describe her?!" Sensaina and Jonetsu yelled in shock.

Titania sighed and looked back to the girls," She's pretty isn't she? Figures, she was my big sister.."

"Big sister?!" The three repeated loudly.

"Yup and...she was also planned to be Queen, instead of me." Titania said.

"Well, what happened to her?" Sensaina asked.

"It's a long story.." Titania said.

The girls then shook Titania violently, begging her to tell the story.

"We've got time! Please please pretty please tell us the story!" They wailed.

"I,erm, just, uh,well, I, don't.." Titania stammered. She was beginning to sound like a certain twintailed girl who just happened to be in this castle.

"Alright! I tell you the story of Cressida and her fate!" She shouted.

The girls cheered. Their eyes were glazed onto Titania who still seemed a little hesitant to speak. She sat herself onto a nearby chair and the girls gathered around her. Titania cleared her throat before she started to speak.

"So it goes like this.." Titania began," Once upon a time there were two royal-blooded sisters.."


	33. Cressida and her bleak fate

"Ah for dreamer's sake, is there any point in me going?" A young Titania groaned. She yanked at her solid blue hair impatiently for a response.

"But of course! Cressida is your sister and if things were the other way around, she would surely go to your coronation!" Her father, the king of the Heart of Dreams said.

"That's a little debatable." Titania said under her breath. Titania and her sister were two very different people, it was a surprise they were even related, let alone sisters. Titania was busty, Cressida was an hourglass, Titania was fire, her sister was ice, Titania would be out at a rave while Cressida would be at a ball. Titania sighed and shrugged. At least she wasn't going to be queen. Boy, would that be a nightmare for her! The elders weren't as fond of her as they were of Cressida and she honestly could care less about any of them. But her sister, now that was someone she felt more than obliged to worry about. Cressida was a pink rose who just lost two petals. She was so delicate, seemingly fragile and absolutely the most beautiful girl of the Heart of Dreams.

"Where is she now?" Titania asked out of boredom.

"Where else?" The king chuckled.

Titania looked off into the nearby window. Her life was good, she had plenty of friends, but she wasn't Cressida.

Suddenly, a teenaged girl with messy pink hair and blue eyes bursted into the room.

"I thought he'd never go to sleep." The girl said. She leaned her back against the wall and sunk down onto the floor.

"Might as well get used to it!" The king jeered.

The girl laughed sheepishly and let out a large sigh while shutting her eyes.

"Even after that, she can still be so tranquil.." Titania remarked quietly. It wasn't fair to Titania, how come she goes to all these parties but she never hooks up, yet her sister got pregnant? Cressida only had the one boyfriend. She also wasn't even that old to begin with, she was only nineteen!

And tomorrow, not only would it be six months since she had her little boy, she would be named Queen of the Heart of Dreams.

"Great, now I gotta go find a dress," Titania thought to herself.

Cressida went outside and through the window, Titania spied on her. She was talking to a few elderly people who probably came by to congratulate her on her baby. Even before Cressida was pregnant, the elderly and every figure of authority would be so fond of her. It didn't matter to Titania though, she hated authority and old people. Titania left in a huff and went to her room.

A few hours of dress picking and hair curling later, the coronation began. Inside a very large ballroom in the Castle was a large amount of people, all here for Cressida's coronation. Titania was there too, sitting alone in a corner reserved for the important people. It seemed like everyone from the Heart of Dreams was here! Titania sighed out of more boredom and ran her fingers through her blue bangs.

"This is boring, I hate these stupid, godforsaken ceremonies!" Titania gnashed her teeth. She looked towards a group of girls with glittery outfits on and very bright hair.

"As soon as I'm old enough, I'm dying my hair crazy cool colors like teal and pink!" Titania promised herself," Then maybe I'll get their attention.." Suddenly, trumpets sounded throughout the room and Cressida appeared in front of everyone, her hair now groomed and her lips now red. The audience threw their gaze to her. She was dressed in pink, which made Titania make a quiet gagging sound and in her hair was a gold barrette with a ruby red gem in the center. The crowd seemed stunned with her appearance, which was surprisingly the usual for her, and Cressida gave one of her completely pure and innocent smiles. The boys their age went wild as they saw her smile while Titania rolled her eyes.

The King arose and went walking towards his pink-haired daughter.

"Greetings and good afternoon people of the Heart of Dreams!" He said.

"Oh God.." Titania said quietly shaking her head. Suddenly, she felt her heart constricting drastically. She winced away the sudden pain and the constriction eased up. It felt like a, premonition. It seemed something terrible was about to happen in a matter of seconds. She looked outside the window and clouds began to form rapidly. These clouds were grey and unusual. But she then thought to herself, what's the worst they could do? Cause a little storm? Titania laughed off her short-lived fear and went back to focusing on the coronation.

"Now Princess Cressida, will you fulfill destiny and become queen of the Heart of Dreams?" The king asked as he handed her a golden staff.

"Yes, I shall take up destiny's request and become your new queen!" She said to the people in the room. The audience cheered wildly and clapped loudly.

"Then by royal blood within me I-" The king was cut off as a booming sound of thunder filled the room.

"What was that?" A few people from the audience King sheepishly laughed and attempted to calm down the audience.

"Se-settle down! Nothing to be worried about!" He assured. The guests looked outside the window desperately to reassure themselves. Outside the windows was a mysterious large large figure forming. The guests were petrified as they watched the figure form. Suddenly, guests began to drop to the ground for no apparent reason.

"Their dreamstones! The..they're gone!" A female guest shrieked.

The king looked around in horror. Cressida looked around too and swung the gold staff around making a green flower and a blue star appear on either ends of the staff.

"Cressida, what are you doing?" Titania yelled.

"I have to protect the peace." She stated.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me! If you go out there you're gonna get killed!" Titania shouted.

"I'd be happy if I died for my land." Cressida said solemnly.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't!" Titania reasoned. Suddenly a blue-haired infant crawled near to Cressida and the rest of them.

"You still have your life ahead of you!" Titania picked the infant up," And you still gotta find your baby daddy!" Titania held the infant out to Cressida, but all she did was shake her head and walk away.

"Come on, if you die who's going to be queen?!" Titania asked.

"Well, you of course." Cressida chuckled.

"No way! I could never be queen!" Titania said.

"Yes, she never could be a queen!" The King repeated.

"Why would I want to be queen anyways?" Titania began to walk around," I hate labour! And I darn the authority!" Titania blew a raspberry to the remaining part of the crowd that was still conscious.

"Honestly, sometimes I wished you wouldn't speak your mind," The king groaned to himself.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to fight this monster beyond our castle doors whether it's the last thing I do." Cressida concluded as she left the room.

"This can't be happening.." The king and Titania said.

"Is she going to go fight the monster now?" One guest asked.

"I don't know." The king responded.

"Well, knowing her," Titania sighed as she placed the back of her hand onto her forehead. Titania marched out of the room and followed her sister. She swung open two large doors that lead to Cressida's room. There in the room was Cressida changing out of her dress and into fighting attire.

For a moment, Titania was speechless, unsure what exactly to say. Then finally, words began to pop into her head.

''There's no way in hell I'm letting you go through with this!" Titania declared. Cressida ignored her sister and sat herself in front of her vanity.

"That dress is nice, how long have you had it?" Cressida asked as she ran a comb through her hair.

"I've had it for God knows how long and the only reason I'm wearing it is because today is your coronation!" Titania put all the emphasis she could on the word 'your'.

Cressida did not turn away from her mirror.

"Yo-you know, you don't necessarily have to do this, you could wait until this all blows over..." Titania suggested. Realizing her words weren't getting threw to her sister, she came up with another suggestion.

"Or...I could fight this monster in your place!" Titania suggested.

Cressida's attention was retrieved by Titania and she turned to face her younger sister.

"I could never let you take over what is supposed to be my destiny." Cressida stated," But thanks to that statement of yours, now I can see.."

Cressida walked up to her sister and whispered into her ear,"..How much you really love me!"

"No..no,no.." Titania said as her sister tied her hair into a ponytail.

"You can't die! Think of every single person you are abandoning! Dad, the old annoying people, your friends, your kid! Me.." Titania listed.

"I am content to sacrifice myself for the people I hold dear to me.." Cressida began," I am content to sacrifice myself for the people I hold dear to me This is one of the many reasons Mom and Dad had two girls,because if they ever lose one, they'll still have the other!"

"I'm not good enough! Even when you become a corpse, I still couldn't come close to surpassing you!" Titania bawled as she dropped to the ground.

"Titania.." Cressida said," Just why are you trying to surpass me?"

Titania literally held her tears back and sat on the floor silently. She had nothing left to say, at this point there was no way of her getting back her dear sister.

Cressida left the room and Titania didn't move a muscle. Soon, she began to cry again.

"She's never coming back." Titania sobbed softly.

Cressida was outside and glared towards the figure.

"You are Malice, aren't you? The one who had disturbed the peace of the Heart of Dreams many years ago, taking away the lives of our innocent dreamers until finally my great grandfather sacrificed himself for the sake of our land. Reviving yourself is pointless, dreams will live on until the time itself!" Cressida declared.

"How can you be so sure of your words?" The blob took on a menacing form," When I have taken away the dreams almost everyone in the Heart of Dreams except yourself!"

"This land, this beautiful land created from dreams does not need a nightmare such as yourself destroying what makes dreamers go on!" Cressida shouted.

"And so..you are going to destroy me?" Malice asked in amusement.

All Cressida did was glare towards him in determination. She wielded her staff and whirled it around created a pink barrier around her and Malice.

"Why, why destroy our dreams now?" Cressida asked.

"Balance." Malice responded as he threw her against the walls of the barrier.

"Balance?" Cressida asked.

"A world without balance is a world with no reality. Everything in this world needs a downfall, an end, a bad side; to cast a shadow you need light, in order to determine a winner you must also determine a loser, the only reason you're alive is to die, and when someone has a dream, another has to live a nightmare somewhere." Malice explained.

"Then what's your ideal utopia, a world with filled with nightmare, void, despair and agony?" Cressida asked.

"A world of nothing." Malice said.

Cressida's pupil's widened with shock," N-nothing? What do you mean?"

"Exactly that." Malice said," A neutral, impartial world; no hate or love, no enemies or friends, no light or darkness. It would be perfect. Nothing would go wrong, emotions would cease to exist and humanity would evolve into generation of only Alphas."

"N-no, that's..no utopia." Cressida said.

"HM?" Malice sounded.

"This world is fine exactly the way it is!" Cressida shouted," There's no need for Alphas with endless talents to domain this world! People could never become emotionless, they have hearts, and souls..and hopes and dreams. Inside everyone, there is a powerful dreamer, who could never be stripped their hopes. Sure, negativity exists within in all of us but we all have to learn from our mistakes, and annihilate our dark components!"

"You talk of nothing." Malice concluded. He broke the barrier and began to throw Cressida around like a rag-doll.

The civilians watched from the castle window in terror. Their new queen was losing! Titania watched the fight from Cressida's bedroom window and could barely see what was happening due to all the tears in her eyes. Cressida attempted to fight back but nothing seemed to be working.

"She should just give up!" One man cried.

"At this rate she'll die!" Another said.

"And if she's dies, we're stuck with..." One person trailed off as they cringed.

"Cressida, at this point you're as good as dead. Tell me, what so terrible about my ideals?" Malice asked.

Cressida clutched her staff and charged towards him," Everything!" She fought back with passion surging through her veins and her staff clashed against Malice's body.

"I can't quit now, not until you're gone!" Cressida panted," Everyone is depending on me, there's no chance of me backing down now!"

"Your energy is running out quickly, I can tell your next move will be you're last." Malice stated.

Cressida stopped fighting back in stood in position. She held out her staff and began to enchant something.

"inferis accipere dum potes" Cressida chanted,"per somnia, per stellis, spes ex amore. Solvite onychinus pectus, et me sacrificet ipse!"

The earth began to tremor violently and the ground between Cressida and Malice began to crumble.

"Diamond of sealing!" Cressida screamed.

Through the windows, everyone heard Cressida, including Titania.

"She's killing herself," Titania sobbed.

Malice was destroyed, and Cressida was dead. Everyone rushed outside to see their dead queen. The clouds disappeared and the sun returned.

"It can't be. She's...gone." The king said as he lifted up his eldest daughter's body.

A few of the guests began to cry.

"Then..that means the new queen is.." One boy began. Everyone darted their eyes to Titania, who quickly turned red.

"Uh, no way!'' Titania declared.

"Please Titania, you have as much of the royal blood within you as Cressida," The King begged.

"You wouldn't be saying that if Cressida wasn't dead." Titania said cynically as she turned her back on them.

"Please, Titania." The King begged once more.

Titania stood still and sighed, "I'll think about it." During the next few days, some were begging Titania to become the Heart of Dreams' ruler, others were protesting on her becoming Queen.

Titania was torn, she never wanted to be Queen in the first place. Being a queen wasn't much of a laughing matter, as there would be a large coronation in which she would have to wear a frilly sparkly dress.(Yuck!) Not only that, she would no longer get to go to late-night parties, she probably wouldn't be allowed to get those blue leopard print platforms she wanted, and of course, the peace and order of the Heart of Dreams would rest in her manicured hands.

"It's been a tradition for centuries for our family to rule the Heart of Dreams!" Her dad told her.

"You aren't cut out for the Queen job, let the King find someone else," Her friend Imogen suggested.

Titania shook her head unsure of what to do, then she heard a pair of voices speaking amongst each other in the nearby room. Titania leaned against to wall to eavesdrop. Sadly enough, eavesdropping was a second nature to her.

"See? She won't go along with becoming a Queen!" One man said.

"You're right! This might just work!" The other man said," How did you know this plan would go as accordingly?"

"I've been working at this for years, and only now this opportunity opened up. Not only a few days ago was it Cressida's coronation, it was also the day the constellation Téras Majora formed and thus Malice descended down and materialized before our eyes. Cressida's pride forced her to fight and thus her untimely end came before her. And of course, there's no way that kid Titania will let herself become Queen! Oh, even her own father knew her fate was sealed as the coronation began!" The first man explained," And now, the monarchy has come to end, for when Titania declines the request of her becoming Queen, the Heart of Dreams will be ruled as a dictatorship!"

Titania couldn't believe this,"Dictatorship? Aren't those when-?"

"I'll shall announce myself Dictator and I'll have full control and power of the Heart of Dreams!" The first man cackled.

Titania had no other option left, the fate of the Heart of Dreams was in her hands now. Titania sneakily ran off to find her father before they did.

"Dad! Dad!" Titania shouted desperately as she searched every single room. She finally found her dad.

"Dad! I've come to a decision!" Titania said. Her dad was conversing with no other than the two men she eavesdropped on.

"Yes?" Her dad asked. The two men exchanged anxious but devious expressions.

"I want to become Queen!" She declared. The three of them were surprised with her decision.

"And..can I make a decree right now please? I know I'm not Queen just yet but please?" Titania asked impatiently.

"Um..alright?" Her dad said.

"My first decree as Queen of the Heart of Dreams...is for Balthasar and Valentine to be exiled!" Titania pointed to the direction of the two men.

Her father was shocked and the men were enraged. Her father knew he couldn't go against her demands so after her brief coronation, the two were exiled from the Heart of Dreams.

"And yeah, that's how the story goes." Present day Titania shrugged.

"Wow, so you became Queen just so the Heart of Dreams would fall under a dictatorship?" Jonetsu asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and that's how I became known as Heart of Dreams crazy Queen, and that was also how Cressida became known as the Heart of Dreams' Eternal Princess." Titania said," I've never actually told anyone the last bit of the that tale, maybe I told you girls because you are Pretty Cure."

"So..what happened to Cressida's kid?" Haruko asked.

"I took custody of him, he was the nephew that left the Heart of Dreams. Oh, the little blue prince, I wonder where he is now? He had the exact same blue eyes as Cressida, it's a shame they're both gone." Titania said.

"Queen Titania..I'm so sorry about your loss." Sensaina said.

Sensaina's apology surprised the Queen," What, oh don't be! All of my losses, they've, I guess, made me grow stronger as a person. But now that I've told my tale..I have to send you somewhere!"

"Somewhere?" The girls asked.

Titania took out a map and handed it to the girls.

"I'm sending you off, to find the Destiny Casket!" Titania beamed.

"The..Destiny Casket?!" The girls shrieked.

**Haruko: What? **

**Jonetsu:No way!**

**Doki: It can't be-kore!**

**All: A Dream High movie!?**

**Sensaina: Guys,this is a fanfiction..**

**Jonetsu: So that would make it a..**

**Haruko: Special edition chapter!**

**Toki: Seriously-desu!?**

**Sensaina: Dream High Pretty Cure the mov- I mean special edition chapter: A mysterious lullaby from the future?!**

**Jonetsu: Expect it! On..**

**Haruko: Hopefully by February 2nd!**


	34. The Destiny Casket? A Precure journey?

"The..." Haruko started.

"..Destiny..." Sensaina continued.

"..Casket?" Jonetsu finished.

"What's a Destiny Casket?" Haruko asked.

"_The _Destiny Casket.." Titania began," Is a casket that is well...it'll be a big help for you guys."

"That's kinda vague." Jonetsu said.

"Why don't you have it on you?" Haruko asked.

Titania fell into a laughing fit.

"That will remain confidential.." Titania responded," Doki, Toki escort these girls on their endeavor to the Casket."

"Titania, do you mind at least telling us a little bit more about the Destiny Casket?" Sensaina asked.

"Fine!" Titania said," There are two objects in these two worlds that create dreams and destinies, the first being the Wishing Coffret which as you already know creates dreamstones and hope. The second object being the Destiny Casket. The Casket foretells destinies and is more powerful inside the human realm."

"So what's it doing in the Heart of Dreams?" Haruko asked.

"Well, this _is _where dreams are created, and in order to have a dream, you must first realize your destiny." Titania stated.

"Will it help us take down Malevolent?" Sensaina asked.

"Depends, as long as you believe it will.." Titania said," Now go! The Destiny Casket will reach it's full potential with you girls..you girls will reach full potential with the Casket."

Titania lead the girls outside to start their journey.

"So basically, she kicked us out." Jonetsu said once the Queen was out of earshot.

"But she's helping us, once we get this Casket, who knows how powerful we'll get," Sensaina said as she unraveled the map.

"So we're here.." Sensaina pointed the exterior near the place on the map," And I guess we have to go all the way..." Sensaina lightly tapped her finger to a gold box on the map. There was a great distance between the palace and the Casket, also the casket on the map was residing in some sort of field.

"That must be the Destiny Casket!" Haruko interjected.

"What's that?" Jonetsu pointed to a wide path between the further from the palace and the field.

"Isle of Confection?" Sensaina read out. Sadly enough, none of ourheroines knew what any of those words went.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," Sensaina concluded.

The girls began their adventure. It didn't take them to long to stray from the civilization of the Heart of Dreams and now the girls were coming near to the Isle of Confection.

Sensaina had her eyes fixated onto the map in her hands while Jonetsu and Haruko observed their surroundings thoroughly. Soon the grass around began to gradually disappear and in it's place was what seemed to be cotton candy. Haruko took notice of this quickly and sneakily dove her hand down to pick up a swab of the cotton candy. She took a gluttonous bite then offered some to Toki.

"Delicious-desu!" Toki blurted out, causing heads to turn.

"Hey! Where'd you get cotton candy from?" Jonetsu asked.

"It was just on the ground." Haruko stated, taking bites from the cotton candy in her hand.

"Don't be greedy!" Jonetsu scolded lunging for a piece from Haruko.

"Jonetsu, I don't think you'll have to savage a piece from Haruko..." Sensaina said, finally looking up from the map.

"And why is tha-?" Jonetsu looked forward and couldn't believe her eyes. Before them were were gigantic lollipops that looked like trees, bushes made out of gumdrops and the path turned into a road of s'mores.

"Can we live here?" Haruko's jaw dropped at all the candy.

"First come, first serve!" Jonetsu shouted climbing onto a lollipop tree. She swung herself down from a licorice vine.

"That looks like fun!" Haruko said. She attempted to jump into a gelatin pool but then bounced up as if she was on a trampoline.

"Is that..?!" Sensaina turned her head around finding a white chocolate waterfall. She grabbed a candy cane and rushed to the waterfall dunking the candy cane inside.

"It's just so good!" Sensaina exclaimed, popping the white chocolate coated candy cane into her mouth.

Doki ,unlike the rest of the girls, was anxious to leave the candy haven.

"Guys, we can't be here for too long-kore!" Doki warned.

"Oh will you just just relax?" Jonetsu said throwing a handful of marshmallow's into the yellow fairy's mouth.

Doki was losing her will power very quickly. Soon, the girls forgot about retrieving the Casket and the fact that they were Pretty Cure.

"More syrup coated gummy bears?" Jonetsu asked Haruko incoherently.

"Don't mind if I do!" Haruko said, dropping a gummy bear into her mouth. While Haruko and Jonetsu were busy engorging themselves, Sensaina was letting guilt get the better of her.

"Truffle, Sensaina-desu?" Toki offered.

"No, no, not right right now," Sensaina said as she wiped a blue substance from her mouth.

"What's the matter-kore?" Doki asked as she nibbled at a caramel coated gumdrop.

"I feel like I'm..it's like I was supposed to do something right now, but I don't know what it is.." Sensaina replied. As she pondered Doki began to check Sensaina's bag for any other candy. Doki rummaged through, throwing what she didn't find interesting over her shoulder. She then found Sensaina's dreamkeeper. She examined it and it caught Sensaina's eye. She soon remembered everything and snapped to her senses. Doki threw the dreamkeeper over her shoulder.

"Doki, what are you doing?" Sensaina shouted. The dreamkeeper was about to splash into the blue-colored stream but Sensaina dove into stream and caught it before the dreamkeeper came in contact with the blue water.

"Sensaina, you need to dry off," Jonetsu jeered as Sensaina came out from the the stream.

"We need to get back to finding the Destiny Casket!" Sensaina said.

"The Destiny what?" Haruko asked cluelessly.

"Ugh," Sensaina found her friends dreamkeeper laying by the caramel puddle and handed it them.

"This ring a bell yet?" Sensaina asked impatiently," Or do we need a demonstration?"

The two remained silent, forcing Sensaina to transform.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" Sensaina shouted as she transformed.

"Singing the Everlasting Melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Haruko shouted.

"Can we do that?" Jonetsu asked.

"Sure!" Songstress said," Just do what I did!"

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" They shouted.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced. They're memories were instantly restored.

"We need to get out of here." Songstress declared.

"But where's the map?" Garden asked.

"Um.."

"Over there!" Matchmaker pointed to the top of a licorice tree where the map seemed to have drifted off.

"How are we going to get it?" Garden asked helplessly.

"I'll guess we'll have to climb." Songstress said.

"We'll have to climb?" Matchmaker repeated unenthusiastically.

"It's the only way," Songstress reasoned. They walked towards the licorice tree. Songstress attempted to climb the licorice tree. Unfortunately for her, the tree was brittle and wobbly, making it a pain to climb.

"I don't think this thing can hold me!" Songstress screamed from only four feet from the ground.

"There's no other way!" Matchmaker shouted playfully. Songstress groaned, and forced herself to climb higher. The tree of licorice was surprisingly stiff and seemed unable to be seemed eaten down.

"Don't look down!" Garden shouted.

"You think I don't already kno-!" Songstress ended up looking down. The ground was so far away to her and Songstress clung on for dear life.

"Can I pl-pl-pl-pl-please come down?" She stammered.

"You're almost at the top-desu!" Toki shouted.

"Don't back down now-kore!" Doki shouted.

Doki was right. There was no way they would get the Casket if she crawled back down empty-handed.

Determined as ever, Songstress began to climb again. Soon she reached the top and she retrieved the map.

"I got it!" She exclaimed.

"Now for her to get down.." Garden said.

Songstress slid down the licorice without any complaints.

"We really need to leave." Songstress concluded. The girls wandered out of the Isle of Confection in good timing.

"Thank god we got out of there!" Matchmaker panted.

"Now we're really close to the Casket right?" Garden said as she peered over Songstress' shoulder.

"I guess.." Songstress responded," But there's seems to be something weird with the road up ahead."

They approached the checkpoint on the map Songstress was unsure about. The path strayed into three separate routes.

"A three way fork?" Matchmaker asked.

"Well it seems like the only way to the Casket is.." Garden began.

"This way!" Matchmaker and Garden pointed to opposite routes.

"There's no way that's the right path!" Garden shouted," There's a bunch tall glass mountain things blocking the way!"

"But you can't just trust your path is going to look like that until we reach the Casket!" Matchmaker reasoned. Garden's path was grassy and somewhat cloudy.

"Songstress who's right?!" Garden and Matchmaker shouted.

"It's..it's too hard to tell," Songstress said, a mixture of doubt and worry hidden in her voice.

"Oh, don't tell me you think it's the middle path!" Matchmaker shouted.

"Well, it's just dark, how much worse could it possibly get?" Songstress asked.

"But.." Garden looked at the map," The path is cracked off mid-way on the map."

"Well there's probably a way around the crack.." Songstress stated.

"Yeah, by taking my path." Matchmaker said.

"No way, we're taking my path!" Garden yelled.

"How about.." Songstress said loudly enough for the two to silence," We each take a separate path.."

"Fine."

The Cures went their separate ways in search of the Casket.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about on my path, why didn't those morons just follow us?" Garden asked to Toki who followed her. Toki simply shrugged. Garden's path was seemingly safe with the normal trees, normal grass, nothing too terrifying. She knew she wouldn't regret her choice, and she also believed she find the Casket first.

Meanwhile on Matchmaker's path, the path was only getting harder to cross, nut nevertheless she didn't regret her choice either.

"At least I knew what would be in store on my path, and it's not even that bad." Matchmaker said aloud. The glass was a little suffocating and that was it. Nothing she couldn't handle. She'd get to the Casket in no time, at least that's what she thought.

"Songstress-kore?" Doki said in Songstress' arms," Are you sure this is the right path-kore?"

"If I didn't think this was the right path.." Songstress started," Do you think I'd still be taking it?"

Doki attempted to look at surroundings even though it seemed impossible due to the lack of light. There were a few trees, that was for sure. The path also seemed really twisty. Songstress was right, so far nothing unexpected occurred. But there was still the dead end on the map. Songstress remained ignorantly cheerful even though she knew herself the worst was yet to come. Before the girls separated, the split the map in three, each girl getting the segment corresponding to her path. Songstress held her piece with extreme care, hoping she wouldn't have to relive letting it blow away to the top of a tree.

All of the Cures path were only going to get worse from there on out.

"Hm.." Garden was growing tired of all this walking.

Toki looked up ahead for her to warn her what would come her way and it seemed nothing was in sight.

"It's getting kinda cold.." Garden noted. The breeze was getting colder as they came further to the Casket. Garden brushed it off and continued.

Soon, the wind became piercing cold and bone-chilling.

"Why is it so windy?" Garden shouted as the wind blasted against her face. Toki attempted to see what was up ahead.

''We need to turn back-desu!" Toki shouted.

"Why?!" Garden managed to see for herself what waited for them up ahead.

"A tornado?!"

"It's not like me to be taking breaks.." Matchmaker said to herself. She was bracing up against a large crystal.

"But I guess I may as well start up again.."

She started to walk again reluctantly but it didn't her long to encounter an obstacle.

One gigantic crystal blocked her path.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She screamed to the heavens.

"It doesn't seem so far now.." Songstress said as she examined the map. As she walked, she didn't seem to notice how barren her surroundings were becoming.

"We'll be there in within matter of minutes!" Songstress assured to herself. Doki was growing pale as she took notice of their empty bleak environment. She looked up ahead and held in a scream.

"So now all that's left is.." Songstress continued to view the map.

"Songstress look out-kore!" Doki shouted.

"Why-?" Songstress took a step back and looked forwards. In front of her was the dead end as depicted in the map.

"Maybe I should've seen this coming.." Songstress gasped.

"There's no way we can just walk past that thing-desu!" Toki cried," Let's turn back now.."

"No way!" Garden opposed," We've come this far, and we'll look weak if we take any of the other girl's path!"

"But we've already been proven this wasn't the right path-desu!" Toki reasoned loudly.

"But how can we be sure that the other paths were any better?" Garden said as she attempted to against the wind.

"If I have to climb this thing, so be it." Matchmaker said," Because there's no turning back now.." Matchmaker attempted to climb the mountain like crystal. She kept on slipping down but sooner or later she knew she'd reach the top. She grabbed onto a ledge that broke off as she touched it.

"Give me a break!" Matchmaker shouted.

"There's no other way." Songstress gulped.

"You can't jump! We should just turn around-kore!" Doki pleaded.

"And let this small obstacle get the better of me?" Songstress asked.

"Then there must be something else you can do-kore!" Doki said," Just stop and think for a moment.."

"Alright.."

"I'll just walk past it." Garden declared. She realized she'd risk getting ripped into pieces but this was her only choice left.

"Then at least try and use this-desu." Toki handed her Kintsuki's duplicated dreamstone.  
"What good will it do at a moment like this?" Garden asked in a skeptic tone.

"Just try-desu!" Toki begged.

"Fine," Garden took the dreamstone from Toki's small hands," Specialize!"

"I can't keep this up for any longer.." Matchmaker moaned. She opened up her dreamkeeper as she reached a ledge sturdy enough to let her sit.

As she opened it up, she found more than she expected. Inside was a dreamstone with a balloon on it.

"Isn't this from..?" Matchmaker had a flashback, remembering when she accidently lost her own dreamstone. She snickered and tried out the dreamstone.

"Specialize!"

"I don't know if I have any other options.." Songstress said in disbelief.

"There's always this-kore." Doki held out Andrew's duplicated dreamstone.

"What good can it to now?" Songstress scoffed.

"At least try-kore." Doki said patiently.

Songstress cautiously took the dreamstone.

"Specialize!"

Into her hands appeared a giant paintbrush.

"Do you think I can..?" Songstress trailed off as even she knew the way to find out was to try for herself.

Songstress tried to paint a new path and a path appeared before her.

Garden tapped the hat with the wand and the tornado was sucked in.

"Yes!" Garden cheered," And we're out of here!"

Floating in the sky thanks to a dozen balloons tied to her was Cure Matchmaker. The balloons set her down gently past the crystal mountain.

"Off to the Casket!" Matchmaker exclaimed.

They all began to run to where their paths lead them. They all reached the ends of their paths in good timing.

"Dreams are good, no they're the best!" Songstress said as she ran," Because of everyone's dreams I overcame the dead end. Dreams...not only do I have and cherish one, I won't rest until all dreams are at peace!"

"Where's the Casket?" Garden spun her head around impatiently. This area was sunny, ironically this was the field of great demise. The field was incredibly large and laying by a tree were a pair of skeletons.

"Well, that's not something you see every day.." Garden said as her eye twitched.

"Garden, there's something glinting over there-desu!" Toki pointed out.

"The Destin Casket!" Garden exclaimed as she dashed to the glinting object.

She approached the object, but it wasn't the Casket that she hoped for.

She picked it up and looked at with confusion.

"A key?" She said. It was adorned with one large kaleidoscope gem.

"That must be the Casket.." Matchmaker said to herself. She ran across the grassy green field to the glimmering light. But she too, did not find what she was expecting. She grabbed it and stared down at it.

"Is this..a dreamstone?" Matchmaker asked. It was larger than the average dreamstone and it was gold with violet, red, and green gems.

Songstress was out of breath as she reached the field. She knew the Casket had to be nearby. She ran straight across the field, a gold box catching her eye instantly. As she came closer she tripped and fell before the Casket.

"This must be.." Songstress said as she placed the box into her hands. Little did she know, her fellow Cures were at the corner of the field and saw the Casket in her hands. Cure Garden and Matchmaker rushed up and looked at the Casket with her.

The Destiny Casket was a beautiful gold that glinted in the sun and it was heavily decorated with violet, red, and green gems. It wasn't heavy, but it was sure mesmerizing.

"This is it...the Destiny Casket!" Songstress exclaimed.

* * *

**Haruko: What? **  
**Jonetsu:No way!**  
**Doki: It can't be-kore!**  
**All: A Dream High movie!?**  
**Sensaina: Guys,this is a fanfiction..**  
**Jonetsu: So that would make it a..**  
**Haruko: Special edition chapter!**  
**Toki: Seriously-desu!?**  
**Sensaina: Dream High Pretty Cure the mov- I mean special edition chapter: A mysterious lullaby from the future?!**  
**Jonetsu: Expect it! On..**  
**Haruko: Hopefully by February 2nd!**


	35. Movie

**_Dream High Pretty Cure! :A mysterious lullaby from the future?!_**

"Sensaina, are you even listening?" Jonetsu yelled. Sensaina was warped into a into the land of daydream. Her joyful, giddy, and mindless thoughts were piling up. Possibilities were swarming and a catchy song was blaring in her head.

"Sensaina!" Jonetsu shouted. She quickly snapped back to her senses.

"I heard every single word!" Sensaina defended.

"All right, then what did I just say?" Jonetsu asked in a skeptic tone.

"Something about jobs?" Sensaina guessed.

"Job hunting! We were talking about job hunting!" Jonetsu shouted.

The dim light in Sensaina's brain flickered momentarily," Right! We're starting on..."

"Tomorrow! We're starting tomorrow!" Jonetsu responded as they went into a store," Sensaina, you can't be so light-hearted about things like this! We're finally at that age where we can have jobs and start raking in the cash." Jonetsu gave Sensaina an elbow nudge.

Sensaina rolled her eyes without notice.

"Now, did you write a resume and the top three jobs you were interested in?"Jonetsu asked. Sensaina reluctantly handed her a sheet of paper.

"I forgot my resume at home.." Sensaina said while Jonetsu read from the sheet.

"Sensaina you've got to be kidding me!" Jonetsu screamed furiously.

"At least it's honest.." Sensaina replied.

"SOS Brigade, Tirol Bakery, Cosplay Cafe?! These aren't realistic! And beside," Jonetsu started," Honesty doesn't matter in society."

"Whatever, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Sensaina asked.

"Yep." Jonetsu exited the store," And dress nicely!"

Sensaina took a deep breath," Got it." Jonetsu left shortly and Sensaina waited outside for her sisters to pick her up. Minutes passed by slowly.

"Honestly.." Sensaina sighed.

"Sensaina!" Two voices chimed in harmony. Sensaina saw her twin sisters bouncing down the street.

"We're sorry we're late!" Miyako apologized.

"It won't happen again!" Minako apologized.

Sensaina shook her head," You two really need to keep track of-"

"Hello, hello MiMi." A deep feminine voice said. A car pulled up and the windows were rolled down. In the passenger seat was a bustious girl with deep blue eyes and messy short light blond hair wearing red lipstick and in the driver seat was another bustious but bronzed girl with sunglasses laying on her black hairbun.

"Nice to see you again, Kohaku, Misaki." Miyako greeted.

"It's nice to know you remember our names, considering you're never at school." Kohaku said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Kohaku, get to the point, I can't be parked here for too long," Misaki warned.

"Oh, cool your jets! Wait, who's this?" Kohaku got out of the car and walked up to Sensaina," Oh my gosh, she is so cute!" Kohaku playfully tugged at Sensaina twintails.

"Like a Mini Mimi!" Misaki remarked.

"Oh, don't mind her, she's immature and pointless." Minako said as she put herself in front of Sensaina. Sensaina glowered at her twin sisters.

"I'm not pointless!" Sensaina yell-whispered.

"Anyways, so,like I'm throwing a party at my place tonight. Not kids allowed. Hope you can make it." Kohaku gave an invitation and winked.

"Do I count as a kid?!" Sensaina blurted out. She was longing for attention ever since she got momentarily pushed aside.

Kohaku and Misaki exchanged looks.

"No way, you're welcome to go to my party," Kohaku said.

"Then I'm going." Sensaina concluded.

Her twin sisters were stunned with her response.

"Well, ok I guess we will go." Miyako concluded.

"See you there"Kohaku waved goodbye as she got into the car and drove off.

Miyako and Minako shot looks of anger to their little sister that went unnoticed. Sensaina had no idea that her sisters were feeling a wave of distress come over them. Minako seemed intolerant and was ready to tell off Sensaina for making them go to the party but her twin stopped her. Miyako felt that Sensaina was too young to be told about the serpents of her grade, yet she also felt that Sensaina was too old to be restricted from an ordinary party.

"Are you two seriously going to let me go?" Sensaina asked skeptically.

"We have one week off of school, so why not?" Miyako caved in. Sensaina lit up in surprise and excitement. As they walked home, Sensaina began to blab on about what she will wear and how this was a milestone of her life.

Later that night, Miyako and Minako dressed in their casual party outfit that consisted fishnets, a preppy white blazer for Minako, a dark blue cardigan for Miyako, and light tube tops on each of them with respectable knee length skirts. They only took five minutes to plan and find their outfits. Sensaina, however was rummaging threw MiMi's hand-me-downs and a few of her own clothes.

"Sensaina, you have ten minutes to get ready!" Miyako cried impatiently.

"Ten minutes?!" Sensaina shrieked. She already spent an hour dumping out boxes filled with clothes.

"Hurry up, or we're leaving without you!" Minako threatened.

"This is taking too long!" Sensaina cried. She aimlessly picked out what caught her eye. She threw on a teal tank top, a beige blazer, a denim skirt and black and purple striped socks.

Sensaina felt only half satisfied with her look but gave up due to the amount of time she had left. Then she realized something was off.

Her hair was down.

"Where are my red ribbons?!" She yelled as she tore the room apart recklessly," Time's running out!" She grabbed pair of matching magenta scrunchies and bolted down the staircase. She felt as if she needed her twintails to attend this party. It was like her pride and trademark. Plus, she would be considered 'the cute one' by the rest of the party guests with her twintails.

"Ready?" Her sisters asked in unison.

Sensaina nodded confidently and they drove off to Kohaku's party.

Kohaku appeared at the door happily.

"Hey girls! Hi Sensaina." Kohaku greeted.

"Hi," The girls all greeted.

"MiMi, everyone here is so psyched to see you, like, you guys are going to be the life of the party!" Kohaku exclaimed.

"Oh, but I wanted to be a wallflower," Miyako responded craftily as they went inside.

As they walked in, Sensaina's heart was beating faster each and every second. The adrenaline was pumping and the music was blaring. She felt like a whole new person. It was as if the girl that was with Jonetsu consulting about jobs and this girl at this high school party were two different people. The lights were blue, yes blue, and people were crowding every spot in the room. From the jocks to the nerds, the forgettables to the unforgotten Kohaku invited them all. Hideki was there and taking sips from a glass, then suddenly his eyes boggled out of his head as he saw a girl with blue eyes and long hair with a leather jacket and a heart pendant. She winked and disappeared, making Hideki wonder if his drink was spiked.

"Oh Sensaina, you have a face full of innocence!" Kohaku remarked.

Sensaina blushed and smiled then Kohaku gave a seductive laugh.

"Teenagers are anything _but _innocent," Kohaku said.

Sensaina bit the inside of her cheek and reacted negatively," Well then, I guess I'm a teenager."

"Not yet~" Kohaku singsonged. Kohaku took her upstairs into her room and lying on her queen sized bed with orange sheets was Misaki.

"Look who kept her word!" Misaki remarked incoherently. Her cheeks were flushed and her smile wasn't leaving any time soon.

"You didn't take all of them, did you?" Kohaku asked as she arched her eyebrows.

"Just one, or two..three at most." Misaki responded carelessly. Kohaku rolled her eyes at her uncontrollable friend.

"Oh God.." Kohaku facepalmed," I'm really sorry you had to see Misaki in such a..phase."

"That's fine." Sensaina said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, did you hear her? It's fine!" Misaki said before a hiccup escaped her mouth.

"We can't even understand you at this point." Kohaku said. Misaki laughed sickly and gapped her legs from each as she laid on the bed.

"You could really use some eyeliner." Kohaku said.

"Really? Even I know I'm still caked with liner!" Misaki responded.

"Not you! Sensaina," Kohaku crouched down and held Sensaina's chin," You have so much potential."

"Y-you think?" Sensaina asked awkwardly.

"Totally! I mean, your aren't the little sister of MiMi for no reason." Kohaku pointed out.

"I guess." Sensaina said.

"Oh my gosh,Misaki! Sober yourself up and we'll give Sensaina a makeover!" Kohaku exclaimed.

"You got it!" Misaki said thoughtlessly.

After an hour of makeup and shots of Misaki's elixir, Sensaina was all dolled up and possibly intoxicated.

"You look gorgeous!" Kohaku said wildly.

"Are you *hic* sure?" Sensaina asked as she gazed into Kohaku's hand mirror.

"Absolutely!" Misaki said carelessly.

"Now that we've prettied you up, tell us about yourself!" Kohaku exclaimed.

Sensaina began,"Well, I,uh, go to Midorikage like you guys, I *hic* have two best friends, Jonetsu and Haruko let's see.."

"Yawn! We want to know about your love life!" Kohaku shouted.

"Well I'm the type to fall in and out of love easily but I do admire one person.." Sensaina trailed off.

"Oh my gosh tell us who!" Misaki squealed violently.

"Well, he's goes to Midorikage, and he's in your grade," Sensaina trailed off again.

"Tell us now!" Kohaku screamed.

"His name is Hideki!" Sensaina said quickly, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat herself. The two teens in the room exchanged looks.

"Oh my.." Misaki said as if she was sober.

"She likes Kurozora!" Kohaku cackled. The two teens began to laugh ferociously and Sensaina felt humiliated.

Sensaina and her twin sisters were finally going home.

"Ugh, this is all your fault!" Sensaina shouted.

"Yes, because we're the ones who told you to go up to Kohaku's room to receive a makeover while sipping down elixirs." Miyako said angrily as they got into the car.

"Honestly, this isn't the type of thing employees-to-be do! That is how to lose a job!" Minako stated.

"Why are you talking about jobs right now?" Sensaina asked.

"Oh dear.."Miyako said," Did you already forget that you promised Jonetsu to go job hunting tomorrow?"

Sensaina's eyes bulged out of her head in distress.

"What?!" She yelled.

Oh joy, the morning after.

Sensaina tumbled out of her bed, her head pounding and her muscles aching. She looked down at her clothes. She never changed out of her outfit and looked like a complete wreck. Her blazer was gone, her skirt gained a rip, and she was now wearing a green and black striped sock in the place of her other matching striped sock. Her hair was falling loose from it's twintails and the ends of her bangs were flipping upwards. Too many questions were swarming inside her head and her memory of last night was partially forgotten. She decided to start herself off easy.  
"What time is it?" Sensaina asked. She glanced towards her clock and was alarmed with what she saw.

"Nine fifty eight? When's Jonetsu coming over again?" Sensaina scanned the ruins of her memories," Ten o'clock and knowing how punctual she is.."

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh no.." Sensaina groaned," Maybe if I act like nobody's home.."

"Sensaina! Hurry up and let me in!" Jonetsu barked.

"No preventing it now.." Sensaina sighed as she opened the door. In the doorway was her red headed friend with a brand new outfit on. She wore crimson boots that went up to her shins, a light red pencil skirt with a slit down the side accompanied with a burgundy blazer with sleeves that went to her forearms and a plastered smile. The smile quickly disappeared as her eyes fell to Sensaina.

"Sensaina, what the hell are you wearing?!" Jonetsu shouted. Sensaina attempted sheepishly laugh it off, but all her laughter did was make Jonetsu even more furious.

"I went on an outing, last night.." Sensaina trailed off as she slowly turned her head away from Jonetsu.  
"What kind of outing?" Jonetsu said as she desperately tried to sound patient.

"You know, a party.." Sensaina trailed off again.

Jonetsu was unimpressed and waited for Sensaina to finish her explanation.

"A..high school party," She was barely audible at this point but somehow Jonetsu managed to figure out what she said.

"Damn it, Sensaina! How could you let me down at a time like this?!" Jonetsu yelled. Sensaina felt overly guilty and felt the need to convince Jonetsu she wasn't as wrecked as she thought.

"I'm fine really!" Sensaina said.

Jonetsu seemed skeptical," You don't even have your red ribbons on!"

"Look, you can go search through my closet for something classy, meanwhile I can go brush my teeth and take a shower." Sensaina instructed.

"Alright fine. Prove me wrong and act like you didn't go to a wild high school party yesterday." Jonetsu challenged.

"Will do," Sensaina responded as she rushed upstairs to the bathroom. Jonetsu rummaged as the mess that was Sensaina's room for any garment the slightest bit stylish and uptown. Jonetsu settled on the best she could find in Sensaina's room and when Sensaina was finished with the bathroom, she put on the outfit constructed by Jonetsu.

"Jonetsu, this is perfect!" Sensaina exclaimed as she put on the outfit. The outfit consisted of a plum colored blazer with a light pink shirt underneath along with a checkered purple and pink skirt and orchid colored shoes with thin lavender knee high socks.

"I couldn't find your red ribbons anywhere so.." Jonetsu held out a pair of dark purple scrunchies.

"Oh these will be just fine, thank you Jonetsu!" Sensaina beamed.

"I'm here!" A voice called from downstairs. The girls went downstairs to see who it was.

Haruko was sharply-dressed and stood in Sensaina's doorway.

"What the hell, you already have a job at your parents' shop Haruko!" Jonetsu shouted.

"But.." Haruko twirled around in her outfit," It's fun to dress like this!"

Jonetsu was frustrated and was ready to kick Haruko out.

"Fourteen and up only missy," Jonetsu said as she attempted to push out Haruko.

"Wait, don't push her out just yet," Sensaina said," I think it would be more fun if we all went job hunting!"

"But she has a job.." Jonetsu defended.

"Ha! Did you hear that? I'm welcomed." Haruko boasted.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't screw up any opportunity we get!" Jonetsu pleaded.

The girls walked around in the broad daylight searching for 'Help Wanted' signs on ideal stores.

"So let me just go over the list again, none of us want anything in the field of fast food or babysitting." Jonetsu read over.

"Right!" Sensaina and Haruko responded in unison.

"Our ideal jobs for the moment our bakery work, clothing stores or..maid cafes? Sensaina!" Jonetsu had a feeling the girl would tamper with her list.

"It's a good idea!" Sensaina defended.

"Enough with the lolicon bait." Jonetsu scolded," Oh, there's a store!"

Jonetsu pointed to an old fashioned eatery with a small amount of people inside.

"Sunday Wishes." Sensaina read aloud.

"Let's go in!" Jonetsu yanked at Sensaina and Haruko's wrists. The bakery was quiet and at the register was an old woman.

"I'm sure she'll give us a job!" Jonetsu said optimistically. They ran up towards the register.

"Hi, we were wondering if we could apply for a job here, since it's seems really quiet here and you apparently are the only person working here." Jonetsu said.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. This is a family business." The old woman said.

"Oh, so is everyone else on break?" Sensaina asked.

"No, no. They've all either moved to the big city or I outlived them.." The woman said sweetly.

"Al..righty then, we'll try somewhere else." Jonetsu said as she took the girls' wrists again and fled the store.

"Watch out for the spirits!" The woman warned.

"What?!" Haruko shouted. Suddenly the three girls fell onto slippery floor. Sensaina swabbed her finger against the floor and smelt the substance.

"Oh, that kind of spirits." Sensaina said.

They left the store awkwardly.

"Alright, minor setback, no problem." Jonetsu said confidently.

"Yeah, we can still get a job by the end of today!" Sensaina reassured.

"There's a store!" Haruko pointed out. She pointed to a clothing store with a Help Wanted sign.

"Spell of an Angel?" Jonetsu read out doubtfully.

"Might as well try!" Sensaina cheered as they went into the store. The store was huge and filled with silky, lacy clothes. There were two woman working at the store. They both wore clothes from the stores and fake eyelashes. Jonetsu and Haruko looked around as Sensaina inquire for a job. As Jonetsu looked around, a pair of strawberry print pants caught her eyes.

"Hi, me and my friend were wondering if we could get a job here since we saw the Help Wanted sign." Sensaina greeted.

"Somebody didn't read the fine print." One of the girls chimed.

"Fine print?" Sensaina repeated. One of the girls took Sensaina outside to show her what they meant. She also brought a magnifying glass. They were outside and the girl put the magnifying glass towards the corner of the sign.

"Ages eighteen and up." Sensaina read out disappointedly.

"Come back in four years, if we're still in business," The girl scoffed.

Sensaina sighed quietly but then came up with and idea," I'm eighteen!"

The girl raised her eyes and then gave a seductive smile.

"Towa! Get out here!" The girl called. The other girl came out.

"This girl says she's eighteen." The girl said.

"Test her?" Towa said. The girl nodded.

"So, how did the best movie of our time Lipgloss Paradise end?" Towa asked.

Sensaina frantically attempted to answer,"That movie was only shown in the theaters and was rated-"

"Eighteen and up." The other girl finished.

"Um, the leading guy lived happily ever after with the the leading girl's best friend!" Sensaina improvised.

"X! He lived happily ever after with the best friend's secret best friend!" Towa yelled," Tsukasa, you give the next question."

"Oh I give up!" Sensaina shouted.

"Exactly." Tsukasa said," Now take your friends and go home!"

After numerous other stores and failures, the girls were ready to give up for the day.

"Guys, the sun's about to set, let's just go home." Haruko groaned.

"Why do you even want a job-kore?" Doki asked from Sensaina's bag.

"Well, it's like a symbol of growing up, of independence." Sensaina explained.

"Plus, we're both pretty broke." Jonetsu added.

"Exactly." Sensaina giggled.

Suddenly, a girl dressed in black and violet ran past them.

"W-who was that?" Jonetsu asked.

"Quit running!" Another figure with a shrill feminine voice ran past them. Sensaina took off and ran after them.

"Sensaina, what are you doing?!" Jonetsu asked.

"I'm going to help her!" Sensaina shouted.

"Oh no," Jonetsu and Haruko ran after her. The two figures ran into the outskirts of town.

"At least I got her back here." The chasing girl panted. She was very thin and was dressed like a ballerina. Her very light pink hair was in a bun and she wore a silver tiara with a honey colored gem in the center and ballet slippers.

The girl breathed heavily as she examined her surroundings. The girl had large pigtails atop of her head and her hair was white with slate streaks. She wore a purple corset with light purple fingerless gloves. Her black skirt was short and puffy. Crescent moons decorated various parts of her costume and she had two tattoos; a music note under her left eye and a black star on her right arm.

Sensaina found and remain unnoticed by the two girls.

The ballerina did a flip in midair and the ribbons of her ballet slippers tied around the girl.

"Gotcha!" The ballerina cackled.

The girl squirmed around for a few moments but then it seemed she came up with an idea.

Suddenly, Cure Songstress appeared.

"Eternal Octave!" Songstress shouted as she flinched away the pain.

"Who are you?" The ballerina shouted as the spectrum of notes swarmed around her.

Nearby, there were two shadowed figures viewing the fight.

"Who is that?" One of the figures asked. The other figure remained silent and kept watching the girls fight.

"This is none of your business, get out of here!" The ballerina shouted as she released her ribbons from the other girl and latching them onto Songstress.

"Let go!" Songstress shouted as she squirmed in the ribbons.

The girl arose into the air and dove down, diving her heel into the ballerina's back.

"Prima's in danger, we should help!" One of the shadowed figures said. The other figure shook his head slowly.

"Such an eyesore." Prima scolded. The gem on her tiara flashed radiantly and momentarily blinded Songstress and the girl.

"Now then.." Prima grinned sickly. Her two ribbons latched themselves onto Songstress and the girl.

"Bouquet of Limerance!" Two voices shouted. A collection of flowers and hearts swarmed the area. Prima, momentarily confused, let go of the ribbons and accidently set the girls free.

"Darn it! Was it really necessary for you to bring sidekicks?" Prima teased. The girl bolted towards Prima and struck her fist into Prima's chest. She was launched into a nearby tree.

"They aren't my sidekicks," The girl finally said.

"Fist fight? Why not." Prima said. The two began to fight.

"So graceful," Songstress remarked.

"So adept," Matchmaker remarked.

"So precise," Garden remarked.

"Prima's getting creamed! I-I can't take it anymore!" The desperate figure emerged from the shadows. It was a man with cyan hair and yellow eyes. He dressed extravagantly in a blue and red tuxedo jacket with cobalt pants and two differently colored shoes; one cyan and the other yellow. He also wore a top hat.

The two continued to fight and each of the girl's punches were getting stronger each time. At this point, it was an enigma how Prima's weak body could withstand such hits. Finally the two readied themselves for a final blow.

"You have no real reason to fight! If you weren't associated with Malignant you wouldn't be here!" The girl shouted.

"Hah! Well maybe that is true, but either way, I know my job isn't done until you're dead!" Prima yelled.

The girl's fist was glowing violet vibrantly while Prima's fist was glowing a mixture of pink and grey.

"Midnight Obliteration!" The girl shouted as the two exchanged blows. Both were punched in the chest, but Prima was the one to fall.

"Prima!" The boy wailed as he ran towards her," Oh, my broken ballerina."

"D-did I beat her? I feel so faint," Prima said softly.

The boy held back tears," No, I'm afraid you didn't."

"Well then, hurry up and avenge me so I don't die in vain!" Prima shouted into his ear. The boy ran off in tears.

"Whatever you want my lady!" He cried.

"Moonbeam Sniper!" the girl said as she conjured up a bow and arrow. She shot the arrow towards Prima and hit the gem on her tiara. She was suddenly then fading.

"Mahouji, you moron!" Prima screamed.

"W-what did I do?' The boy stammered.

"I don't know! But now I'm going back and it's all your fault!" She growled before she completely disappeared.

"Prima." Mahouji fell to his knees.

"One down, two to go," The girl said as she aimed her arrow to Mahouji.

Mahouji's guard was down and the girl aimed her arrow to him. The last shadowed figure suddenly rushed in front of Mahouji and a barrier appeared. It was another man who had violet hair and orange eyes. He was dressed in purple like a prince and atop of his head was a copper crown.

"Duke.." Mahouji trailed off.

Duke didn't say anything and they vanished.

The girl made her arrow disappear and was about to take off.

"W-who are you?" Songstress asked.

The girl turned around and gave a small smile," Nobody really, see ya."

The Cures were speechless and confused with this girl and her 'entourage'.

"What just happened?" Matchmaker finally asked.

Songstress felt distraught as she didn't know what happened either," Let's just go home."

The next day was pouring and obviously Jonetsu wouldn't want to go job hunting in this kind of weather.

"A day off." Sensaina said peacefully as she fell back onto her pillow. She tried to remember her dream from the night before. She cringed as it crawled back into her mind. She dreamt of the girl from last night without a single detail forgotten. Her eyes as dark as night fixated onto Prima as she fought, her neutral expressions, her possibly fake smile before she ran into the night. How was she so captivating? Did the other girls dream of her too? Sensaina braced her hand against her forehead, trying to recollect all of her memories of last night. She began to wonder who was the villain here, the three or the girl.

"Sensaina!" Her mother called from downstairs. Sensaina rubbed her eyes and walked downstairs.

"You called?" Sensaina said groggily.

"Oh good, you're awake." Her mother said as Sensaina came down from the stairs," I need you to go buy me these." Chitsuki held a list towards Sensaina.

"Cherries, Vanilla icing, Mint chocolate chips, why do you need all this?" Sensaina questioned.

"I'm making cupcakes!" Chitsuki responded.

"Why are you making cupcakes?" Sensaina asked.

Chitsuki whispered into her ear," Minako and Miyako have an interview today and they need to make a really good impression! So you get the point."

"Sure I do.'' Sensaina responded sarcastically as she gingerly took the list from her mother.

"So you'll do it?" Chitsuki asked eagerly.

"But it's raining!" Sensaina groaned.

"I'll give a cupcake," Chitsuki bargained.

"Make it two and you have a deal." Sensaina said. They shook hands to establish the deal and Sensaina went back upstairs to make herself acceptable for the public. As she headed for the door she put a purple raincoat and grabbed a sparkly lavender umbrella. As she walked out, she took a step back as she saw the countless amount of rain patter on her doorstep.

"Do I have to go?" Sensaina wailed.

"It'll take five minutes!" Chitsuki insisted," Ten if you get sidetracked."

Sensaina sighed and went out into the rain. The sky had never been so grey and Sensaina usually wasn't so reluctant. All the stores were empty and the wind was blowing fiercely. To ease her mind, she thought of Hideki. This break felt like an eternity as she was split from him. She imagined with pleasure what it would be like if she could spend her entire break with him. Suddenly, she lost grip of her umbrella and was starting to get soaked in the rain.

"Sensaina!" A voice called out. Sensaina spun around seeing Ayane protected from the rain by a canopy above a door to a building. Sensaina, regretless for the moment ran towards Ayane.

"Thanks." Sensaina said as she shook herself dry. Sensaina didn't realize until now how flashy Ayane was dressed. It was abnormal for her, for anyone, to be dressed in shorts with fishnets and a tube top in this kind of weather.

"Wh-why are you dressed like that?" Sensaina asked as her mouth unconsciously twitched.

"This? Oh it's for a dance number called Discotheque," Ayane explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Sensaina lied," I can't stand rainy days."

"Really? I love them." Ayane said.

"Why is that?" Sensaina asked.

"Well it was also a rainy day, when I first made friends with Hideki," Ayane smiled to herself.

Rain poured endlessly and a young Ayane and Hideki were standing at the entrance of the school to avoid getting drenched. It was after school and Ayane waited impatiently for her mother to come pick her up. She felt somewhat humiliated for being made to wait this long. She took a long glance at the boy who was a short distance away from her. He eventually noticed her staring and she swiftly turned her head around, her twintails swaying irregularly. He wasn't a significant, rememorable person in the class. Now that she thought about it, she wondered if she knew his name.

"_Now what was it, Kurusawa? Sounds close. Kuruzora?" _She thought to herself. She looked up to the depressing sky," _Kurozora!"_

Suddenly, Hideki began to take steps away from the school.

"K-kurozora! You can't just leave me alone to wait here!" Ayane called out.

"Then why don't you just go home by yourself?" He asked.

Ayane felt provoked and took a few steps towards him," And risk getting kidnapped? I don't think so, I'm an important person you know!"

"See this?" Ayane pointed to a large button with a smiling face she kept on the ribbon of her shirt," This is my status symbol!"

"Status symbol?" Hideki repeated skeptically as he leaned closer in to look.

"Yep, my dad gave it to me. He's a film maker and look what it says on the back." Ayane flipped the button around for him to see.

"World Class Dancer?" Hideki read aloud," Well then, I'll be off now." Hideki started to walk off again.

"Wait! You don't even have an umbrella!" Ayane shouted.

"I'd be fine," Hideki lifted up his hood.

Ayane was getting desperate and she was getting on Hideki's last nerve.

"B-but we're supposed to wait for a parent to come pick us up!" Ayane shrieked.

"How am I supposed to do that when my parents are dead?!" Hideki shouted.

Ayane was startled and felt remorseful,"Dead?" Ayane's voice lowered to a whisper. She felt guilty and had no idea what to do. Hideki stood still. Ayane began to tear up, though it was debatable whether her tears were fake or not.

Hideki felt even more guilty as the tears cascaded down her cheeks," I-I didn't mean to make you cry."

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes. Nobody showed up and eventually Hideki came to a decision. He gently took Ayane's hand and the two began to walk.

"What are you doing?" Ayane asked.

"I'll take you home." Hideki said. Ayane acted accordingly and was unappreciative on the outside but she really was grateful to him. She gave the directions and they eventually arrived at her house.

"Oh, thank you for bringing her home!" Ayane's mother said. She was a soft-spoken individual with hair as dark as her daughter's.

"I was at a meeting for a novel I'm working on and I just got here." Ayane's mother explained.

"I'll see you later then Ms. Manaka," Hideki said to Ayane before leaving.

"Wait," Ayane took a hold of Hideki's arm," You can call me Ayane."

"Then call me Hideki," A transient smile appeared on his face before he left.

"Ever since then we got to know each other and I guess we liked the other's company," Ayane blushed.

Sensaina was secretly jealous that Ayane knew Hideki for so long. Suddenly, a girl with auburn hair came out from the studio. She had a nose ring and a slender physique.

"Ayane, we're rehearsing your number! Oh you're with someone.." The girl said clumsily.

"Oh, alright. Well I guess I'll see you later then Sensaina!" Ayane said.

"Bye." Sensaina said stiffly. The rain died down, but it was still cloudy.

Sensaina bought the groceries her mother wanted and went up into her room. The rain was pouring again, this time there was thunder too. As she watched the rain patter down, she pictured that girl leaping from roof to roof. She was so mysterious, so strange. Sensaina actually wanted to see her one last time. She gazed out the window, hoping she would catch the slightest glimpse of the girl. Hours that felt like minutes passed by and eventually Sensaina felt ready to doze off. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Sensaina?" Jonetsu said into the phone.

"Jonetsu, what do you want?" Sensaina asked.

"Remember that chick from last night? Yeah, I just saw her having an all out fight with that guy out in the streets." Jonetsu said.

"Are they still there?" Sensaina questioned.

"No, I think they went back into the outskirts of town." Jonetsu said.

"We're going then." Sensaina concluded as she hung up. It wasn't that late yet, only seven. Sensaina rushed downstairs and gave her mother an indecent excuse to leave the house.

She met up with Haruko and Jonetsu near the outskirts of town.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!'' The three shouted.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

The girls ran off into the outskirts of the city.

Mahouji was mentally tormenting the girl as they fought.

"Oh dear, it's not like me to overestimate people," He teased as he hung upside down from a tree, holding onto his hat.

She blasted indigo orbs towards him and missed numerous times.

"Missed me," He hissed into her ear from behind her. She created a larger indigo orb and aimed it behind herself. Mahouji leapt up into the air.

"Alright, you had your turn," Mahouji said. From his sleeves he aimed two blue roses with multiple thorns at the girl.

"Wait right there!" Songstress cried.

"Huh?" Mahouji said cluelessly. The two of them saw the Pretty Cure standing in the moonlight.

"Oh, them again." Mahouji said uninterestedly. The two continued to fight. Mahouji launched the roses to the girl. She fell onto her knees, her mind suffering as hallucinations swarmed in her head.

"And now, you're coming with me!" Mahouji cackled.

"I don't think so!" Matchmaker yelled as she drove her heel into Mahouji's hip. They both were on the ground, now squabbling.

"Garden," Songstress said. Garden nodded and ran towards the girl.

"Pretty Cure, Blooming Empathy!" Garden shouted.

"Pretty Cure?" Mahouji repeated.

"Awake!" Garden said. The girl was freed from the hallucinations and came to her senses. She took a few steps back. On her left was Mahouji arguing with Cure Matchmaker. On her right was Cure Songstress and Garden. She felt neutral, impartial. She raised her left hand high into the air and the crescent ornament on her glovelet began to glow.

"Nuclear Destructor." She said. A large wave of violet, black, and white energy appeared and attacked Mahouji along with the Cures.

"You three!" The girl shouted to the Cures," Why do you keep interrupting and joining our battles?!"

"There's no hope for you is there?" Mahouji scolded quietly.

"Midnight Obliteration!" The girl shouted as energy blasted from both of her hands.

"We're not against you!" Songstress shouted," I'm not against you."

"She doesn't get it does she?" Mahouji said.

"Get what?" Matchmaker questioned, sick of his side comments.

"She fights alone. She doesn't want sidekicks or allies. And your friend's not making this any better by being so persistent." Mahouji said.

Matchmaker watched the 'fight' between the girl and Songstress drag on.

"Please! Just hear us out! We're not the enemy!" Songstress begged as she dodged various attacks from the girl. The three Cures were strayed far away from each other.

"Did somebody forget about me?" Mahouji called childishly from the branch of a nearby tree.

"Melody of Madness!" Songstress shouted as she emitted pink and purple music notes from her hand.

"Moonshine Laurel!" The girl shouted as an indigo and purple bolt of energy discharged from her palm.

Both girls missed and hit the branch of the tree causing the branch to snap and Mahouji to fall to his feet.

The girl made another blast of violet energy and aimed it towards Matchmaker. She missed and Songstress ran up to her.

"Most of her attacks only work from a long range. So then she must be.." Mahouji eyes widened with realization and horror.

The girl was staring at the music note on Songstress' microphone.

"That must be it." She said. She conjured up her bow and arrow.

"Moonbeam Sniper!" She shouted, shooting towards Cure Songstress.

Songstress felt frozen unable to run from fate. She squeezed her shut and swallowed her last breath.

She heard the arrow land, but it didn't land on her. She opened her eyes.

Mahouji was protecting Songstress with his body and his head was turned to the left.

"You've got really good aim, considering you hit this." Mahouji took off his hat and laying inside the ribbon of the hat was a large ace of diamonds. The diamond was a large red gem, similar to Prima's.

"You see these girls? They're Pretty Cure." Mahouji said as he began to disappear," Next time, try not to make such fatal moves. It'll save me my life." Mahouji disappeared, but his hat dropped to the ground.

Duke appeared out of the darkness and picked up Mahouji's hat.

"You girls have taken two from my side," He finally spoke," Next time it'll be your demise."

Songstress had to defend the boy who saved her life,"He was only-"

"Maligna will be waiting," He said before he vanished.

The girls proceeded with their dispute after Duke left.

"Are you insane?!" Garden screamed.

The girl glared hatefully to Garden.

"Pretty Cure, Melody Ring!" Songstress shouted.

"Pretty Cure, Rhapsody Halo!" Matchmaker shouted. The two chained up the girl as at this point they knew some explaining needed to be done.

"Alright, tell us your name because you can't go running off now." Matchmaker said.

"It seems you girls aren't from Malignant." The girl said," My name, is Cure Lullaby."

"Wha-?! As in a Pretty Cure?!" Garden and Toki shared the same stunned reaction.

"Just where are you from?" Matchmaker asked calmly.

"I'm from the future," Lullaby said with a smirk. Matchmaker also lost her cool.

"Just how far into the future?" Songstress asked.

Lullaby shrugged.

"Just answer her," Matchmaker said impatiently.

"I can't." Lullaby said.

"Why not?"

"I have what you call..amnesia." Lullaby said sheepishly.

Matchmaker was completely unimpressed.

"There's no way I'm letting myself spend another minute with this girl!" Matchmaker declared.

"But that's so cruel..we meet a Cure with amnesia from the future, what's so wrong with helping her?" Songstress asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it-desu," Toki said.

"It's just-kore.." Doki trailed off.

"..Too hard?" Lullaby guessed," Well.." Lullaby broke free from the chains and was about to take off.

"No! I'm am defiantly going to help you whether it's the last thing I do!" Songstress declared as she tugged on Lullaby's wrist.

Lullaby smirked and stood still," A hopeless yet hopeful girl willing to risk her life for me? Why not."

The next was sunny and the girls walked around the shopping district out of boredom from job-hunting. The night before, Sensaina secretly took home Lullaby and let her stay in her room. Right now, the house was occupied by only Lullaby and Sensaina hoped nothing would go wrong with her home alone.

"Honestly, nearly killing you? This girl isn't worth it." Jonetsu said bitterly.

"But she's a Pretty Cure." Sensaina pointed out.

"Well someone has to teach her the Butterfly effect." Jonetsu stated.

"The what?" Haruko and Sensaina said cluelessly.

"Don't you two ever listen in class?" Jonetsu barked," The Butterfly effect is basically this, She's traveling from the future and she's now in the past. She can't screw anything up such as step on a butterfly or something like that because there's a chance she might distort the future. And her nearly killing you is bad enough." Jonetsu explained.

"How so?" Sensaina asked.

"You have that memory imprinted into your mind now and now you most likely to become way more cautious or in a worst case scenario, develop Necrophobia." Jonetsu shrugged as if the matter was to be taken lightly.

"So Lullaby killing that Mahouji guy..does that go against the Butterfly effect?" Haruko asked.

"Yes because he's from the future too but say he was someone from our time, then would likely be a few complications." Jonetsu explained.

"But nobody said those three were from the future." Sensaina pointed out.

"We can ask Lullaby about it later." Haruko said. Jonetsu seem distracted as something caught her eye.

"And for my next trick, I will make a bunny appear from this hat!" A boy with light blond hair exclaimed. It seemed he was doing a magic trick and his assistant was another boy with dark hair and had skeleton like makeup on. He sat on a small tower of crates and watched uninterestedly as the other boy attempted to do magic.

"Well, any minute now." The boy said impatiently as he flipped the hat upside down.

"Where is the bunny?" He yell-whispered to his assistant. The assistant nonchalantly shrugged.

"And I now have made the bunny disappear!" The boy cheerfully announced, his teal eyes gleaming. The small group around him clapped awkwardly.

"But please don't spend out all of your applause for me, save some for me assistant, the wannabe skeleton." The boy glared to his assistant.

"Haha, their act is pretty funny!" Haruko giggled.

"And cute.." Jonetsu remarked.

"One day, you shall hear my name! Remember it; The.. great magic..guy?" The boy said. His assistant facepalmed.

"Anyone, anyone?" The boy said as he lifted his hat out for money.

Jonetsu walked up towards him to put money in his hat and winked.

"Thank you Miss." He bowed and lifted a red rose from out of his sleeve. Jonetsu took the rose and blushed.

"Alright so how do you even know you are Cure Lullaby-kore?" Doki questioned. They were all in Sensaina's room and they all had questions for this girl from the future.

"Uh.." Lullaby began. A terrible flashback ran through her mind.

"Cure Lullaby! Thank goodness you're alright!" A man shouted. She was on the ground and everything felt new to her. She felt as if it'd seem offensive to ask this man who he was. He seemed remarkably familiar but trying to jog her own memory right now was too painful. Two different colored eyes he had and he seemed frantic.

"The dead dreamers..they're gone!" The man said.

She decided to play along," Gone?"

"We can't find find them anywhere! How could this be, only a few minutes ago they were right before our eyes!" He yelled.

"Lullaby, Lullaby!" A fairy shouted," I think I know where those ghouls from Malignant went!"

"Where, where?" The man said as he lifted up the fairy.

"They're in the past." The fairy said.

"The past? As in time traveled to the past?" The man asked.

"Lullaby you have to go follow them!" The fairy said.

"How did _they _even time travel?" The man hopelessly asked.

"Here," The fairy leapt of the man's arms and handed Lullaby a strangely shaped pendant.

"This will take you to and back from the future, so make sure you don't lose it." The fairy warned," Also, remember the place you will be transported to. That will be this very spot several years ago and it'll be the only way you can escape the past."

"How does it work?" Lullaby asked cautiously.

''Activate!" The fairy said. The pendant projected a portal that would lead to the past.

"But wait-!" Lullaby said.

"No time! Please get the three of them back here so they can disrupt the past!" The man begged.

"Maligna went too.." The fairy said.

"What?!" The man yelled," For the sake of the future, for the sake of us, please go now!"

"Um..alright?" Lullaby said. The man kissed Lullaby on the cheek and off she went.

"So yeah, it's all because of bad timing and desperate people.." Lullaby said.

"But maybe if you told them about your amnesia, they'd let you stay back!" Jonetsu said.

''Doubt it." Lullaby laughed cynically.

"But don't you have some sort of transformation device?" Haruko asked," Can you even detransform?"

"Beats me." Lullaby replied.

Doki examined Lullaby and the pendant caught her eyes.

"It must be the pendant-kore." Doki concluded.

"The pendant?" Sensaina repeated.

"It's magical charge is too much for a civilian to bear, so it must be keeping her in her Cure form-kore," Doki explained.

"And she can't take it off.." Sensaina said.

"Sensaina, you too cute sometimes!" Jonetsu cackled. She was up from her seat and looking at a set of drawings on Sensaina's wall. The one in the center was Sensaina's large doodle of Hideki now colored.

"Jonetsu!" Sensaina reddened.

"Hideki and Sensaina sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Haruko sang," First comes love! Second comes marriage!"

"Shut up!" Sensaina shrieked.

Lullaby walked up to look at the picture. As she took a glimpse of it, she flinched and stepped back.

The girls stopped humiliating Sensaina for a moment.

"Lullaby, what is it?" Jonetsu asked.

"He seems really familiar.." Lullaby said.

"Maybe this will help jog her memory!" Haruko took down Sensaina's drawing and placed it on Lullaby's lap.

"How, she doesn't know him!" Jonetsu said.

Lullaby kept a firm gaze on the drawing and it felt like overflowing memories were just about to come back into her mind.

"It's not enough." She concluded.

Haruko and Jonetsu groaned but Sensaina was already creating an idea.

"We'll get her to meet Hideki tomorrow! That way we'll see if it jogs her memory or not!" Sensaina exclaimed.

"That could work." Jonetsu said.

"Alright! Tomorrow she'll meet Hideki!" Sensaina concluded.

"It won't be long now." Duke said," Time is running out on us." He was doing a one legged bow in front of Maligna.

"So it is.." Maligna croaked.

"We might not even get to fully use this chance." Duke said.

"But we have all our components. The only thing left is our day of triumph." Maligna stated.

"That will be...?'' Duke questioned.

"Our time is running short, isn't it?" Maligna fell into a cackling fit.

"Oh boy, why did I say I'd go?" Hideki asked himself as he walked to his meeting place with Sensaina. He really was hopeless, his first time outside in three days and this is how he reacts. He'd rather be inside his house doing God knows what because God knows why. Then again seeing Sensaina wasn't that bad. He got to the meeting place before Sensaina so he forced himself to wait.

"Lullaby! You have to go!" Sensaina shouted.

"But..." Lullaby began," I don't even know him!"

"You don't even know if you don't know him!" Sensaina yelled.

"But!" Lullaby freed herself from the girls' grip," I didn't come to the past to restore my memory. I came to fend off Maligna."

"Who is Maligna?" Haruko asked impatiently.

Lullaby sighed and sat herself down on Sensaina's bed.

"Don't get too comfy. Because after this it's back to dragging you out again." Jonetsu warned.

"Whatever you say." Lullaby smirked," So, Maligna is probably the major threat here. Those other people we fought against, Prima, Mahouji, even Duke I'm guessing are underlings of her. I'm pretty sure her power is comparable to..."

"Hatred." Sensaina said quietly.

"Ok, then Hatred." Lullaby said," The most I'll most likely be doing to her here is sending her back to the future."

"Then that can't be so hard," Haruko said.

"Then again, Lullaby is guessing all of this-kore.." Doki pointed out.

Lullaby sheepishly laughed off Doki's comment.

"Well, either way the three of us will help you send back Maligna to where she came from!" Sensaina reassured.

"Fine but remember.." Lullaby got up from the bed,"..this isn't child's play."

"Before we go outside," Jonetsu started as she motioned Lullaby to keep sitting,"May I teach you the Butterfly Effect?"

As they went outside, Lullaby reverted to her stubborn side that refused to meet Hideki.

"Please don't make me go!" Lullaby begged.

"You have to!" Jonetsu shouted as she tugged on Lullaby's hair.

"But it's broad daylight!" Lullaby whined.

"It's three thirty and the sun is going to set soon!" Haruko stated.

"Can we wait until the sun goes down?" Lullaby asked randomly.

The girls exchanged expressions before coming to a consensus.

"No!" They shouted as they pulled even harder.

"Of all times.." Duke said as he scoped out the sight for Cure Lullaby. He was nearby Hideki and the meeting place. He looked at Hideki for a little while.

"Could that be..?" Duke narrowed his eyes then trailed off and began to search for Lullaby again.

"No! I don't want to go!" Lullaby's voice was heard from a distance. Duke rapidly turn his head towards the direction of the voice.

"Come on! Would you rather find out who you are now or live the rest of your life with amnesia?" Sensaina questioned as she tugged at Lullaby's wrist.

"Amnesia? Interesting.." Duke said as he observed the girls dragging Lullaby. He seemed to be enjoying watching Lullaby in such a childish state. It was like her vulnerable side just decided to appear at just the right time.

"Maligna will be impressed." A half smile appeared on Duke's face.

"We're almost there, now keep your mouth shut!" Jonetsu demanded.

Lullaby groaned as pursed her lips but she still fought against the girls as they dragged her.

"I can't stand sunlight!" Lullaby shouted before they reached Hideki.

"Hideki!" Sensaina greeted as she alone ran upto him.

"Se..Sensaina, what's up?" Hideki greeted awkwardly. He looked at Lullaby for a little while, confused with with clothes and hair color.

"Who's she?" Hideki then leaned closer to Sensaina to ask another question," And what's with her outfit?"

Jonetsu was the first to improvise Lullaby's identity,"Oh! Um she's one of Sensaina's cousins and uh..."

"She's an avid cosplayer! And as you can see right now she's in cosplay.." Haruko explained.

"Ok, so what your name?" Hideki took a step forward to her.

"Uh, well she has one! Er, um.." The girls frantically tried to come up with a fake name. Lullaby giggled and extended her hand.

"Komoriuta," She beamed as the two shook hands.

"Hideki," Hideki introduced. Lullaby suddenly drew back her hand. It felt like a memory was about to return.

Lullaby attempted to laugh off what just happened.

Duke rolled his eyes as he watched the stiff conversation drag on. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the sun was descending faster.

"And so it became night." Duke stated. Now was the time for him to contemplate on his next move. Should he split them up while he had the chance? Or wait for Lullaby and Hideki to bond just so he could watch them suffer as he splits them apart?

"Now or never.." He said and from his gloved fingertips he divided the ground into three.

"What the-?!" Jonetsu shouted. Three sectors was how the group was split apart. Lullaby impulsively clung to Hideki as the nearby ground around began to collapse.

"That way!" Hideki pointed to a trail that lead to the outskirts of the city.

"Haruko!" Jonetsu grabbed the girl's arm and they ran to the only intact path they had which led to the forest.

"But what about Sensaina?" Haruko cried as she attempted to reach out for Sensaina.

"Just go!" Sensaina shouted. The only people around her she had left were Toki and Doki. She hugged them as she turned to find some path that wasn't broken off.

"Over there-kore!" Doki pointed. Sensaina ran and fought the urge to turn back.

"How could this be happening?" Sensaina said as she rushed down the crumbling road.

"Where are we headed-desu?" Toki cried with her eyes shut.

Hideki and Lullaby's crumbled path led also to the forest. The two stopped to catch their breath as the road no longer seemed as fragile.

"In any case, we should go find the others." Hideki stated.

Lullaby nodded and as they were about to run off again, Duke appeared in front of them.

"Not just yet." Duke said.

"Who the heck are you?!" Hideki questioned.

Duke sighed and faced Lullaby," Is your guard down right now, Cure Lullaby?"

"What?" Lullaby said.

"Cure Lullaby?" Hideki repeated.

Duke swayed his hand and sent Hideki onto his feet. Then he snapped both of his fingers and a cage made of dark energy enclosed around Lullaby and Hideki.

Hideki was stunned,"How can-?"

"Now.." Duke started," To find the Pretty Cure!"

"Sensaina? Sensaina!" Jonetsu called out. Her and Haruko's path was longer breaking down and now their main priority was to find Sensaina and the others.

"This is hopeless!" Haruko whined.

"No it's not! Sooner or later we'll find them.." Jonetsu said.

"That earthquake..it was just one of those natural disasters right?" Haruko asked.

"Most likely," Jonetsu stopped walking," is what I would say if I wasn't a Pretty Cure."

"Then..do you think it was Duke?" Haruko asked.

"Yes." Jonetsu responded as she began to walk again.

"Haruko! Jonetsu! Lullaby! Hideki!" Sensaina shouted tiredly. She had been calling their names for a little while now and her lungs were ready to give out.

"Jonetsu! Lullaby-kore!" Doki shouted.

"Haruko! Lullaby-desu!" Toki shouted.

"We should start walking.." Sensaina advised," But, which way do we go?"

"That way!" The two fairies pointed to opposite directions.

Sensaina groaned. Suddenly she heard her name being called repeatedly. She turned around seeing Jonetsu and Haruko running up towards her.

"At least we found you.." Jonetsu said between her gasps for air.

"Now all we have to do is find Lullaby and Hideki!" Haruko declared.

"Well, if you guys came from over there.." Sensaina pointed to the direction from which they came," They're probably at that side of the forest."

"Going somewhere?" Duke appeared before them, smiling deviously.

The three of them held out their dreamkeepers.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!'' They shouted as they transformed.

"Singing the Everlasting Melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress shouted.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker shouted.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden shouted.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are.." They struck a pose," Dream High! Pretty Cure!"

Duke pushed away the hair covering his left eye behind his ear, revealing his other eye was not orange, but green.

"And so, my theory was proven correct." He grinned maliciously.

"Heterochromia?" Matchmaker asked quietly.

Garden seemed to once again confused with Matchmaker's big words.

"Songstress! Go up ahead and find Lullaby and Hideki!" Garden said," We'll take it from here."

As Songstress attempted to run past them, Duke snapped his fingers and sent Songstress falling backwards.

"Do you think I'd let _her _go?" Duke asked. He sat himself cross legged onto a high branch.

"Come down already and fight like a man!" Matchmaker charged up towards him. Duke suddenly disappeared from his spot and materialized behind Garden.

Duke rolled his eyes as Garden spun around searching for him. He chuckled and snapped both his fingers, slamming Garden down.

"Are you girls even trying?" Duke asked as he hovered close to the ground.

Songstress ran up towards him and began to throw multiple punches towards him. Duke evaded each and every one.

"It doesn't matter what year or era it is, Pretty Cure will always be the same." Duke said as he blocked and dodged Songstress' punches.

"They'll always be fighting insincerely for something so worthless." Duke continued.

Infuriated, Songstress threw a very swift punch towards Duke whose guard was momentarily down. He was on the ground and seemed unscathed.

"Something worthless?" Songstress repeated angrily," A dream should never be regarded as worthless."

"Dreams aren't always good. I mean, Maligna has a dream too.." Duke began,"..To erase every single ounce of hope and love in this world!"

"Every good dream dream turns into a endless nightmare." Duke stated," That is an entity that neither time or affection can change."

"You've underestimated this world." Songstress said as she threw another punch to Duke. This time, Duke caught her punch.

"How can you be so sure that the world will always be filled with such hopeless dreamers such as yourself?" Duke asked as he still held her fist.

"I can tell that even your wish is probably something that the world could never benefit from." Duke said," So then, what is your wish Cure Songstress?"

"Melody of Madness." Songstress pressed her hand onto Duke's chest and dark purple music notes blasted him into a nearby tree.

"My wish..is for love and peace to overflow in this world." Songstress responded as she walked up towards him.

A smile came onto Duke's face.

"Nothing about you has changed." Duke concluded.

Songstress fled from the field to search for Lullaby and Hideki.

Duke skeptically looked towards his remaining opponents as he stood up.

"Now!" Matchmaker shouted.

"Botanical Evergreen..Flourish!" Garden shouted as her vines crawled towards Duke. He ducked down and his crown came flying off.

"Yes!" Matchmaker said. Garden grabbed the crown and held it midair.

"Pretty Cure! Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker shouted. Her aim was to the crown and she successfully destroyed the crown along with the amethyst that was embellished into the center.

"Why would they..?" Duke trailed off as he realized why they shot his crown.

"Why isn't he disappearing?" Garden asked desperately.

"You girls thought that was my weak spot, didn't you?" Duke cackled.

"It wasn't..?" Matchmaker's pupils shrunk in denial.

Garden relentlessly ran up towards Duke and used every single Pretty Cure attack she had.

"Trying to kill me already?" Duke asked as he dodged attacks from Garden," I wouldn't care if I was dead already. I can't stand this world."

"That's a lie!" Garden objected.

"How?" Duke asked as he tilted his head.

"You're dodging all of my attacks." Garden responded," Face it. You're afraid to die."

"Afraid to die?" Duke repeated jokingly," I've already died, dear. There's no other reason for me to be on Earth, other than serving Maligna."

"No! There must be something else that's binding you to this world!" Garden shouted.

"Perhaps a dream." Matchmaker said under her breath.

Duke stopped dodging her attacks for a moment.

"Something that binds me to this world?" He repeated quietly.

It was night and there was a boy at the front of a school. His knees trembling uncontrollably and his teeth fretfully chattering. He had very dark brown hair ,pale skin, and hazel eyes. He walked to the school to 'get his homework' when really the other boys at his school made him go. It was a bone-chilling night and the school doors were open, thanks to one of the boys who just happened to be the principal's kid.

"_Did you hear about the ghost in the science room?" _

_"I heard he killed the janitor!" _

_"I heard the vice-principal's next!"_

_"I heard he's next." One of them chin-pointed to the boy._

He took a deep breath and went into the school. The halls were ,of course, empty and not another soul was in sight. His head was aching with his overload of thoughts. Was there really a ghost? Would he get to see it? And would he make it out of the school alive?

Only a few steps away now was the science room. The boy stood in place for a few minutes as he desperately attempted to pull himself together. Finally he went into the science room. It seemed empty and ordinary to the average person but he knew there would probably be more in store for him. The science was despising to the boy. The fake human body models, the creepy substances hiding within the teacher's closet, the grades he'd get in this class.

He hated letting himself get convinced to do this. It was always the excuse of those boys being excellent negotiators when really he was no more than a push over. The boy groaned and suddenly there was a strange sound that echoed in the room. Frightened, he turned around and saw an axe floating in midair. He was petrified ,unable to scream or get a hold of himself. The ax started to swing back and forth, gaining momentum.

The boy took steps back. The axe was swing back faster and the boy took even more steps back. He ran out of steps and accidently tripped onto a very small platform on the ground. Surrounding the platform were three models of a particular system, their feet bolted to the platform. He was even more petrified now. All of those bones around him and the axe just swinging back and forth. Suddenly the knees of the skeleton on his left gave out and it fell forward, with it's chest leaning on the boy's shoulders. The skeleton to his right did the same and the one behind him fell forward, it's arms around the boy.

Frozen in spot, the boy shut his eyes and prayed this endless nightmare would stop. But as he opened his eyes again, he saw the axe had stopped swinging and it hung in place. It then dropped and loud thuds from the vents could be heard after that.

The boy stayed in that frightening position, realization was about to hit him.

It was the skeletons that saved his life, they were his saviours.

He smiled to himself, an obsession was about to begin.

"Fine, if you want to get rid of me that badly.." He looked down to his hands and removed one glove, revealing two rings on his hand. He threw one of them to Garden.

"That's my weak spot." Duke said. Garden clutched the ring in her palm.

"But won't you die?" Garden asked.

"Relax, I'll be sent back to where I came from, the future." Duke replied. Garden threw the ring towards Matchmaker.

"B-but-!"

"I hope you realize, I have no concern for the distortion of the future with the actions I make." Duke said as he rushed towards her with his fist magically charged. Garden shut her eyes and within a split-second, Matchmaker crushed Duke's ring.

"Before I go, Let me give you some words about Maligna." Duke said as he gradually began to disappear.

"Maligna?" The Cures repeated

One last smile from Duke arrived in time as he was fading away," Older than she looks, younger than she sounds!"

Songstress was still searching for Lullaby and Hideki. She was nearing them but suddenly some sort of tremor occurred. She ran faster and found Lullaby and Hideki in the cage.

"Oh my, all of my minions have been sent back!" A woman croaked loudly.

"Maligna?" Lullaby and Songstress asked.

She was a very tall woman dressed in black with a head dress. She grinned viciously towards Songstress.

"And who is this?" Maligna asked as she walked up towards Songstress. Maligna was very strong, being able to lift Songstress up by her hair.

Songstress blushed slightly then swung herself out of Maligna's grip.

"Your opponent!" Songstress shouted as she distanced herself from the intimidating woman.

"Cute." was all Maligna said to her opponent. Her agility was remarkable and comparable to the speed of light. In less than half a second, she appeared in front of Cure Songstress and flicked her forehead, sending her very far away.

"Songstress!" Lullaby cried from within the cage. She felt absolutely useless and this was supposed to be her battle. She turned her body with her back against the cage bars and shut her mouth.

"Who..who is that woman?" Hideki pointed to Maligna.

Lullaby refused to give him a response. She wasn't allowed to distort the past or go against the Butterfly effect. But even she knew Hideki deserved a few words from her.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you right now." Lullaby turned her head sideways.

Hideki was confused and a little frustrated with Lullaby.

"Come on! At a time like this? You're so hard-headed." Hideki remarked.

Hard-headed.

Lullaby remembered being called that before but she just didn't know when, or by who for that matter.

She sighed loudly in frustration and a tear fell down her cheek, causing her mascara to run.

Hideki noticed the tear," Tears are a symbol of innocence, so why are yours black?"

"You wouldn't understand." Lullaby stated.

"You haven't even told me anything yet." Hideki pointed out. Lullaby shook her head and then Hideki tapped her on the shoulder.

They both received an indescribable reaction from the touch.

For Lullaby, memories felt like they were about to return and overflow, but they were just being blocked by a thin wall.

For Hideki, he felt as if he knew Lullaby from before. She began to look like a vaguely familiar person to him and he was instantly attracted to Lullaby.

He leaned in towards her, wanting to receive something more, anything from her. She put her hand in front of herself to stop him.

"No I have to keep the Butterfly effect in tact." She said to herself. She also felt attracted to him but she knew she had to resist.

Hideki heard her though. He remembered learning about the Butterfly effect a few months ago in class, but he had no idea why Lullaby was bringing it up.

"Forget the Butterfly effect." Hideki said. Then, they kissed. Lullaby's memories were restored and she felt as confident as ever. As they broke the kiss Hideki placed Lullaby in his arms.

"Just who are you?" Hideki asked.

Lullaby seemed to be now much more comfortable with Hideki," You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Hideki said.

"I'm from the future." Lullaby replied sheepishly.

"Lullaby, why?" Sensaina asked. She saw the kiss between Lullaby and Hideki and all it did was break her heart. She ignored the kiss and focused on her battle with Maligna.

"Songstress!" Matchmaker shouted as she and Garden appeared.

Garden laid her eyes on Maligna" Yipes! Not so easy on the eyes."

"Mind taking that back little girl?" Maligna said as she darted towards Garden. In a matter of seconds, she was right before Garden and she held her throat and lifted her up. Garden gasped for breath and out of impulse, Matchmaker attacked Maligna and the tall woman let go of Garden.

"Songstress, try and break that cage that holding Lullaby and Hideki." Matchmaker instructed as fought off Maligna.

"How?" Songstress asked.

"It's made of dark energy, like a Malvoid right?" Matchmaker said.

Songstress nodded.

"And how do we get rid of Malvoids?" Matchmaker asked. Songstress then realized what to do.

Songstress ran up towards the cage.

"Pretty Cure, Lyrical Resonance!" Songstress cried as the large purple G-clef appeared before her.

"What's she doing?" Hideki asked even though the alarm in his tone sounded fake.

"Just watch." Lullaby said.

"Awake! She shouted. The cage disappeared and Lullaby along with Hideki was set free.

Lullaby ran off and Songstress followed.

"Moonshine Laurel!" Lullaby shouted as she aimed her palms to Maligna.

"Finally the main event I've been waiting for!" Maligna cried. She threw a punch towards Lullaby but thankfully Lullaby cunningly dodged.

Maligna threw even more punches and kicked but none of them were fast enough to hit Lullaby. It was Lullaby's turn now and she punched Maligna.

"Oh, you wretched little Pretty Cure!" Maligna shouted. She balled her fists and black sparks of energy crackled from her fists. She shot a large black sphere of energy to the overconfident Lullaby. Lullaby fell to her feet and winced at the black energy that came into her veins.

"Lullaby!" Songstress cried.

"Don't worry," Lullaby said as black sparks emitted from her," I'm used to this."

Maligna fell into a cackling fit as she watched Lullaby suffer," My favorite way to collect power..."

She clenched her fists and Lullaby shouted in pain.

"..is manipulating the energy of Pretty Cure!" Maligna shot a glare towards Matchmaker and Garden.

"Black rings for all!" Maligna cheered and soon a black ring appeared and constricted the two Cures, manipulating their energy. She then threw rings around Doki and Toki.

Maligna began to cackle even more and she grew rapidly in size.

"And then there's you!" Maligna struck a finger in front of Songstress," You've already been exerted of most of your power already. The remains of your power are basically leftovers! And leftovers don't ever sum up to anything."

Songstress held back her tears as she watched her friends suffer. Songstress shook her head in denial, unwilling to attack.

"Songstress, do something!" Garden begged.

She couldn't stand to see her friends in pain and the pressure was getting to her. She attempted to fight back.

She threw a few more kicks to Maligna and even though most of them hit her, they seemed to have done no damage.

"Songstress keep fighting!" Matchmaker encouraged.

Songstress tried to ignore the pain like Lullaby, but quit eventually. In the midst of the 'battle' with Maligna, she started to wonder why Lullaby was so distant, so strong. She wonder why she couldn't be like Lullaby.

About a dozen attacks later, Songstress was ready to give up. Matchmaker and Garden, still chained, were stunned with her decision. Lullaby, still on the ground trapped by the black electricity running around her body acted as if she saw this coming.

"I can't..everyone is still chained and if I don't stop her now.." Songstress panted.

Maligna seemed to be enjoying all the power that was coursing through her veins.

"The lives of the city will be put in jeopardy." Songstress finished.

"Songstress-kore!" Doki shouted as she conjured up the Destiny Casket.

"That's right..we still have this." Songstress caressed the Casket. She held it in her hands and stood.

"I won't run away, I'm not powerless, I never have been and I never will be." Songstress grinned. The powers of the Destiny Casket may have been a mystery, but Songstress was willing to wield it.

Lullaby then walked up to Songstress. She held towards Songstress her pendant. The pendant was a strange shape to begin with but it just might've been able to open the casket.

"I'll light the fire within." Lullaby smirked. She kept the pendant on and opened up the Casket. Suddenly bright violet and white lights enveloped Songstress.

Songstress reappeared but looked much different. Her outfit was different and her hair seemed to be slightly longer.

"The Melody that transcends time, Songstress Everlasting!" Songstress Everlasting announced.

"Amazing-desu.." Toki exhaled. Songstress freed everyone from their chains and faced Maligna.

Lullaby placed her hand on Songstress' shoulder.

"Pretty Cure, Immortal Dreaming!" Songstress and Lullaby shouted. A large blast of violet,white and black energy beamed towards Maligna.

The blast seemed to be working but it wasn't strong enough.

"Matchmaker! Garden!" Songstress cried out. The two remaining Cures joined in on the attack.

"It's not enough!" Matchmaker cried.

"No but _all_ of our powers' will suffice," Songstress said.

Songstress was using out all of her powers as did the rest. Finally one last jolt of energy came from all the Cures and Maligna was defeated.

Maligna returned to her 'normal' state unable to move. Lullaby darted up towards her and ripped off the pendant on her choker. She began to disappear.

"Go back to where you came from." Lullaby spat.

"As do you, Cure Lullaby." Maligna was fading away and she attempted to rip off Lullaby's pendant but disappeared too quickly.

Lullaby turned around and gave a warm smile to the Cures of her past. When she and Songstress were a short distance away, Lullaby ripped off her pendant.

"What are you-?!" Songstress didn't finish her question as the atmosphere around began to change. Their new atmosphere was pink and Lullaby was starting to fade.

"Why did you kiss Hideki?" Songstress asked.

"He reminded me of someone from my past." Lullaby shrugged.

Songstress said,"Someone from your past so does that mean-?"

"Yes, you guys got my memory back."

"Then, do you know your name?" Songstress impatiently asked.

Lullaby smiled," Hoshino is my last name."

"Then what's your first?"

"Secret." And with that Lullaby completely faded away.

Songstress closed her eyes and grinned," I'll never forget you, Cure Lullaby!"


	36. We can't disband now!

After the girls successful retrieval of the Destiny Casket back at the Heart of Dreams, the girls returned home and were currently in Sensaina's bedroom with all eyes on the golden Casket. In Jonetsu and Haruko's hands were their findings at the field in the Heart of Dreams.

"A Casket's pretty much a box right?" Jonetsu asked.

"I guess.." Sensaina responded.

"So then if it's a box.." Jonetsu picked up the Casket and placed it into her lap," Shouldn't it open?" The red head clasped her hands onto the Casket, expecting she would be able to open it with ease. But no, after a few minutes of straining herself with the Casket not even opening the slightest, she gave up.

"I want to try something-kore!" Doki shouted. She hopped in front of the box which Jonetsu placed back down.

"Open sesame-kore!" Doki shouted.

"It didn't work.." Sensaina observed.

"Maybe it's because she got that from a movie.." Jonetsu said impatiently," Oh come on, you're from the Heart of Dreams, shouldn't you have some idea why the Casket's not opening?"

"I'll have you know-kore...!" Doki and Jonetsu began to do what they were best at together, argue. As the two argue, Haruko noticed something on the Casket. She showed it to Toki and to everyone else.

"There's a keyhole!" Haruko said, pointing it out to everyone.

"Haruko, try using the key you found!" Sensaina exclaimed. Haruko dug the key out from her pocket and placed the key into the lock. Suddenly the lock spat out the key violently.

"What the heck?!" Jonetsu shouted.

"Maybe, there's a spring stuck in the lock," Sensaina suggested.

"A spring wouldn't shoot a key back.." Haruko stated.

"Then.." Sensaina searched her brain for a decent reason why the key would be rejected.

"Maybe...because it was found by the wrong person." Jonetsu stated.

"What?"

"Well, this has been on my mind lately..who ever said Sensaina should be the leader?'' Jonetsu asked.

"Um, Doki did? And besides I was the first one to become Pretty Cure!" Sensaina defended.

"Are you trying to say we're not as strong as you?" Haruko asked.

"Well I'm not saying you're better than me!" Sensaina shouted," Doki, I'm a great leader, aren't I?"

"Well-kore-"

"Why listen to her opinion?!" Jonetsu barked.

"Because she's as much a part of the team as you guys!" Sensaina responded.

"So then you're more a part of the team than, me, Jonetsu, and Doki?" Haruko asked.

"Don't forget Toki," Jonetsu said.

Sensaina rubbed her temples in frustration unsure if she could say anything without it becoming a biased rude response. She instead took a deep breath.

"Why are you choosing now to flip out?" Sensaina asked.

"Because the Destiny Casket's not working!" Jonetsu yelled.

"So why blame it on me?" Sensaina shouted.

"Because you're the leader!" Jonetsu screamed," And not a good at that.."

"Well then, if you hate my leadership skills so much, then why don't you be leader?" Sensaina asked.

"I have a better idea.." Jonetsu said," Why don't we disband?"

"What, at a time like this? We have the Destiny Casket we're so close to victory, we can all taste it!" Sensaina held out the Casket desperately.

"But's what's so great about a victory..if you have to share it with a pathetic leader?" Jonetsu asked cynically.

"Pathetic...leader..?" Sensaina repeated. Jonetsu began to walk out of Sensaina's room.

"They were right! You're really nothing but a chunk of stone cold ice!" Sensaina yelled with tears in her eyes. She turned herself to Haruko.

"Haruko, you won't leave right?" Sensaina asked desperately.

"You..said you were better than us.." Haruko pointed out.

"I-I didn't mean that, you know I'm not that kind of person!" It was evident Sensaina was bordering on hysteria. As she sniffled she threw on a very fake smile.

"We both need some time alone.." Haruko concluded and she left Sensaina's room.

"Does that mean.." Sensaina sobbed in solitude,"..We've really disbanded..?"

Sensaina began to cry on her bed and Doki did her best to comfort her, though it was unlikely her best was enough to lift Sensaina's mood.

"How could this happen-kore?" Doki asked herself. Sensaina couldn't have possibly heard her statement, the sound of her own crying filled her ears. Suddenly, she heard heard the door downstairs open, and the only practical reason left was MiMi and their mom were back from a photoshoot. Sensaina buried her face in her pillow, making sure her crying wouldn't be heard by rest of her family. Because if they did catch her crying how was she going to explain herself? My friends and I were arguing that I'm not a good Pretty Cure leader and now we've disbanded?

Come to think of it, the only reason Sensaina, Jonetsu and Haruko were friends were because they all had that one thing in common; they _were _a Pretty Cure team. Sensaina reminisced how the three of them were before they became Pretty Cure. Jonetsu was a rude, mean grouch to Sensaina on the first day and she was the reason she screwed up her introduction. Plus, the only reason she shouted Jonetsu's name out the day Jonetsu became a Pretty Cure was because that was the only name she remembered. If Jonetsu never became a Pretty Cure, the two would probably still be at each other's throats or better, not even speaking to each other. Then there was Haruko. Before she became a Pretty Cure, Haruko and Jonetsu were the worst of twos. It was already such a surprise Haruko and Jonetsu's relationship made such a turnaround. And today, it seemed like she sided with Jonetsu. It felt like everyone was against her.

"Maybe..it'll get better from here.." Sensaina sobbed in denial.

A few hours later, nightfall came and Sensaina, still a mess from today's events, glanced to her calendar. Today was Sunday. She groaned loudly and violently threw one of her stuffed animals towards the calendar. She shook her head and another set of tears sprung from her tearducts. Suddenly, a bone-chilling breeze came across her. She shuddered and looked towards where it came from. Her window was wide open even though it was mid-October.

"You might want to shut your window-kore." Doki said as she attempted to warm herself up.

"No, I'll just leave it open all night, that way I can get sick, so then I won't have to go to school!" Sensaina sobbed.

"The course during a strong friendship never does run smoothly-kore. There are preferences, differences, opinions, but strong friendships can overcome anything-kore. That's why you girls are.." Doki explained.

"Dream high Pretty Cure." Sensaina finished. She walked over to shut the window.

"I guess I'll go tomorrow.." Sensaina concluded," But..only for Hideki."

"There's no helping you is there-kore?" Doki asked.

The two went to sleep. Sensaina dreamt of the fight the girls had today but only she watching in a third person point of view.

Sensaina woke up, everything from yesterday became a regretful memory. She hazily tumbled out of bed, nearly falling on Doki. Fortunately she ran in time before before anything fatal occurred. She remained in that awkward position for another five minutes then she finally got dressed and decent for the public.

She walked to school, hoping she would encounter Hideki but it seemed he actually woke up early today. She decided today, she'd sit beside someone who wasn't Jonetsu today in class. She got into class, only a few kids inside. Kintsuki was there and so Sensaina decided to sit with her. Jonetsu was also already in class.

"Hi Kintsuki!" Sensaina greeted cheerfully. Jonetsu was already suspicious. Then Meihime walked into the classroom.

Jonetsu was about to call her but it seemed Kintsuki beat her to it.

Jonetsu 'hmphed' without notice and turned her head to the nearby window. Sure, she was a little strict and relentless yesterday but that was just who she was. No controlling that.

Soon, class started. During class, Sensaina actually paid attention and listened to the teacher intently. Most likely why was to take her mind off of the Pretty Cure disband.

Lunch arrived quickly and Sensaina chose to have lunch outside. She took out her lunch box and left the class, with Jonetsu quietly following her.

As she arrived outside she sat on the grass and almost opened her lunch box, until a certain red-head called her out.

"Why didn't you talk things out with me before class?" Jonetsu asked.

"You called me a pathetic leader, do you think I want to talk to you right now?" Sensaina asked skeptically.

"You might as well talk to me now, otherwise you're just running away from your problems," Jonetsu stated.

"Running away from my problems?" Sensaina repeated," Why should've I have come to you first? What else do I have to say to you?"

"Because a good leader works things out immediately like a level-headed person." Jonetsu said.

"Do you think I'd let myself talk to you after you called me pathetic yesterday?" Sensaina asked loudly.

"Yes, because you're supposed to be the typical golden-hearted leader that's all perservering and cheerful." Jonetsu stated.

"Wait, so now according to you I'm pathetic..and I'm _supposed_ to be the leader you want to be?" Sensaina asked. Hit with realization of what she just said, she wished she could rewind this moment, this entire day.

"The leader I want to be?" Jonetsu repeated frustratedly.

"Yeah! You'd loved to be leader but you know that you just can't do it!" Sensaina shouted.

"Well, at least I know the leader I'd rather have would a much better leader than yourself!" Jonetsu shouted as she walked away.

More tears cascaded down Sensaina's cheeks. She ran the opposite direction in desperate need of a place to be alone. But of course she bumped into her favourite green-eyed guy.

"Hey, Sensaina! Whoa, is something wrong?" Hideki asked as he took quickly notice of Sensaina puffy red eyes and tears.

"I'm ok..." She was about to run away but he took a firm hold of her wrist.

"You're not ok." Hideki declared. The two spent the lunch hour talking about Sensaina's fight with the girls, of course leaving out the detail Pretty Cure was disbanded.

"And so, I guess we're not friends anymore.." Sensaina sobbed.

"I don't think you guys will be 'not friends' for long." Hideki stated.

"Why is that?" Sensaina said as she rubbed tears from her eyes.

"It's only natural for people to argue but Sensaina you're a good-hearted person. Knowing you, you'll fix this in no time." Hideki beamed.

"Well, I was going to fix this during lunch today, but then Jonetsu came to me and then we started fighting again." Sensaina said.

"Try and keep your head up." Hideki said," I have to get to class so I'll see you later!"

"See ya." Sensaina said quietly. Soon, Hideki was out of earshot and so Sensaina groaned loudly. Why was everyone telling she was a good person when she was feeling her worst? She shouldn't be forced to be good-hearted and cheerful twenty-four seven. Nobody should be forced to. With the few minutes she had left, she looked at her dreamstone idly. Not a crack in sight, thankfully. Being a Pretty Cure was stressful, but that didn't mean she felt the need to quit. She would just have to keep trying harder, no matter how stronger the enemy gets, or in this case, how many team mates she'd lose.

She went back to the classroom. Jonetsu glared to her as she sat back beside Kintsuki and Meihime.

"So class, today will be studying the string theory.." Ms. Kimura began to teach.

Jonetsu rolled her eyes, she already heard about the string theory. This class she spent her time replaying the argument the girls had this lunch. Jonetsu didn't think herself to be wrong, that was for sure. But Sensaina said Jonetsu couldn't be leader. That one statement echoed in her brain. The only reason she wasn't leader was because Sensaina was discovered to a Pretty Cure first. She wasn't any better than Jonetsu or Haruko. In fact, Jonetsu was the smartest and the most athletic of the three. She was gifted, but then if that was true..why didn't she find the Destiny Casket?

Jonetsu angrily doodled the Casket. In a way, this was all the Casket's fault. All of this happened only because it didn't open. She scratched out the Casket doodle and gave her attention to Ms. Kimura.

Eventually, the end of the day arrived. Haruko stood outside of the school wondering if Sensaina and Jonetsu made up. She didn't like the idea of disbanding too much. Not as long as that Kagekaze guy was still around. She then saw Jonetsu and Sensaina walking in different directions.

"If avoiding Jonetsu means taking the long way around so be it!" Sensaina thought.

"Why isn't she walking with me? I know I'm no good at apologizing but that doesn't she shouldn't a chance to say sorry!" Jonetsu thought.

"Wh..what should I do?" Haruko asked as Toki crept out from her bag. Soon, the two, would have to cross paths.

"Just let them be-desu?" Toki said unsurely. Haruko shrugged and went her own way.

Thanks to wrong turns and missteps, Sensaina wounded up at the nearby, and apparently empty, park. The park was usually empty because not many people knew it was here. Suddenly she heard a loud crying. Then turned around, finding a girl who seemed about ten years old bawling under the nearby tree.

"Is there something wrong?" Sensaina asked.

"Mom said she would meet me here, but it's been an hour since I got here!" She bawled.

"That's cruel.."Sensaina said.

"And not only that, she said she would take me out for ice-cream!" She wailed.

Sensaina began, "Don't worry we'll-"

"Suddenly the girl dropped to the ground unconscious with a familiar dark cage around her.

"Her dreamstone was taken?"Sensaina asked.

"With almost no witnesses." A familiar voice smirked from behind them.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" Sensaina shouted.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"What, only the one?" Kagekaze playfully asked.

"One is more than enough to go up against you!" Songstress said, as she threw punches towards the shadow man.

Kagekaze dodged and dodged while questioning Songstress and her fighting spirit. Songstress tuned him out completely and in a matter of minutes, she was exhausted.

"And now for the main event." Kagekaze held out the girl's dreamstone, pointing to the park's slide.

"Escape, Malvoid!" Kagekaze shouted.

Songstress was already tired out, what good could she do now?

Reluctantly, she jumped in front of the slide Malvoid and placed her arm in front of it," Pretty Cure, Melody of Madness!"

She only did slight damage to the Malvoid, her reluctant attack in vain.

The Malvoid grabbed Songstress and squeezed it's grip onto her.

"See? You're even more useless without your sidekicks," Kagekaze jeered.

Songstress fought her way out of the Malvoid's grip.

"They're not my sidekicks!" She shouted diving a kick down to Kagekaze. He suddenly disappeared and Songstress fell onto her back.  
"They're just as strong as I am!" She shouted.

"Being strong together is being in unity, and so if you Pretty Cure are so united, why are you here by yourself?" Kagekaze asked as he reappeared.

"Go reek havoc on the city." Kagekaze said to the Malvoid," There's nothing here."

"Wait right there!" A familiar voice called out.

"Cure Garden!" Songstress shouted," Where's Jonetsu?"

Garden darted towards the Malvoid and began to fight.

"Beats me. I sent out Toki to find her." Garden said as she fought against the Malvoid.

"I'll go find her." Songstress declared.

"And leave me here bored?" Kagekaze asked blocking her only way out.

Songstress clenched her jaw and then reluctantly began to fight Kagekaze.

"Songstress can handle Malevolent just fine without me, she's got Toki, Doki.." Jonetsu said aloud carelessly,"Even if I do say sorry, she wouldn't except my apology."

"Jonetsu-desu! Jonetsu-desu!" Toki shouted desperately.

"Hm?"

"Jonetsu-desu!" Toki said as she came across Jonetsu,"Kagekaze's attacking, we need your help!"

"No you don't Songstress is fine on her own.." Jonetsu said quietly.

"That's what you think-desu! But even you know deep down Songstress needs you as much as you need her-desu!" Toki said.

Jonetsu wanted to think thoroughly about her Pretty Cure resignation, but even she knew this was no time for thinking.

"Where are they?" Jonetsu asked.

Toki grinned and led the way.

"You're different from the other Majors, they usually just sit around and watch.." Songstress panted.

"Well, what fun is there in sitting and watching?" Kagekaze asked.

Enraged, Songstress threw one last punch to the unscathed Kagekaze. As expected, Kagekaze evaded the punch.

"Don't you think I should get a turn?" He asked maliciously as he grabbed her neck.

"Songstress!" Garden cried as she fought hopelessly against the Malvoid.

"Pretty Cure impacting kick!" Matchmaker shouted.

"What?" Kagekaze asked. He turned himself into Songstress' shadow and Matchmaker stepped onto the shadow.

Kagekaze returned to his regular form.

"But how did you-?"

"I'm not the top of my class for no reason," Matchmaker grinned.

"Matchmaker that was amazing!" Songstress beamed.

"It doesn't matter, this Malvoid is stronger than any other!" Kagekaze spat," Want to know why? Because it's filled with my malevolent intent!"

"We don't mind. We're all together..we're equally strong and that's why...we'll defeat Malevolent!" Songstress shouted.

"The Destiny Casket-kore.." Doki said as the Casket began to glow from Songstress' bag.

Doki handed the Casket to Songstress.

"What's happening?" Songstress asked.

"Garden, use the key-desu!" Toki instructed. Garden used the key and suddenly the items fell into every Cures' hands.

"What are these?" Matchmaker asked. In her hand was a ring in the shape of a heart.

"Beats me." Garden said as she glazed her eyes on the two baton-like items in her hands.

"I think..I know what to do, but.." Songstress looked at her clueless friends.

"Cure Songstress if you know what to do then do it." Matchmaker said.

"Are you sure, because a good leader would-"

"-Take one for the team?" Matchmaker finished. Those weren't the words Songstress had in mind but she went through with them.

She smiled to her friends, then she turned to the Malvoid, clutching the scepter in her hand. She spun around and the atmosphere around was a shade of dark and light purple.

"Lyrics and vocals, the power of a song!" Songstress chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Music Heaven!" Songstress cried. Music notes and bars came smothering the Malvoid. She threw the scepter up into the air. While it was up in midair, Songstress clapped and as she caught it, she held it out and winked.

"Awake!" She shouted, cleansing the Malvoid.

"You'll regret today more than anything, Pretty Cure." Kagekaze warned before leaving.

"So what's this?" Songstress said as she gazed at the scepter in her hands.

"The Lyrical Scepter-kore!" Doki said.

"Songstress, that was so cool!" Garden said as she hugged her.

"Thanks..and I'm sorry." Songstress said.

"For what?" Matchmaker snickered.

"I don't know." Songstress confessed.

"Well then, how about this? I'm sorry for calling you a pathetic leader." Matchmaker apologized.

"Apology accepted." Songstress beamed.

The next day, things were back to normal and it was now after school. The girls plus Hideki were dismissed from class and walked together.

"Oh, come on!" Sensaina groaned as she gawked at a paper in her hands.

"Let me see.." Jonetsu said as she snatched the paper from Sensaina's hands.

"A fifty-nine percent?!" Jonetsu shrieked," Sensaina, I thought you studied for this one!"

"I thought I did too.." Sensaina said sheepishly.

"Maybe you should get Hideki to tutor you!" Haruko suggested. Sensaina looked up to Hideki defenselessly.

"Please Hideki! Please make me smart!" Sensaina begged as she hugged his right arm.

"What makes you think I'm any smart?" Hideki asked as he shook off Sensaina.

"Y-you're not?" Sensaina sniffled.

Hideki took out a test sheet from his bag and held it out to the girls.

"A fifty-four percent?!" Sensaina shouted.

"That's worse than Sensaina!" Haruko cackled.

"Well I gotta head home," Hideki said.

"Aw stay a little bit longer!" Haruko pleaded as she tugged on his arm. The girls had club activities they needed to get to but those could wait.

"Sorry.." Hideki said as he attempted to break free from Haruko's clutch.

"Please, big brother!" Haruko begged.

"I'm not your damn brother!" Hideki said.

"Haruko! Leave Hideki alone.." Jonetsu and Sensaina pulled on Haruko. Haruko fell to the ground as she lost grip. Thankfully, she was still conscious.

"Bye!" The girls shouted.

"Later." Hideki grinned.

Hideki walked home in deep thought about something.

"Those girls made up very quickly.." He said aloud," Do they even have dreamstones?"

He arrived at his house and waiting for him at the doorway was a man who was of Malevolent.

"Good afternoon, Hideki.." Hirutaro grinned.

Hideki went through some sort of quick transformation with his eyes turning pastel green, sharp, upperclass clothes and silverish white hair with one blue streak.

"Or should I say Hatred?" Hirutaro asked.


	37. Ignis' doomsday

Ignis paced back and forth in the cold dark room, her flat chest barely bouncing with only the slightest step she took. She stopped her pacing and made her distress evident, holding her head and groaning loudly.

"I haven't gotten any goddamn screentime in weeks!" She complained. Hydra, overhearing her rant while she was in the room looked up to her colleague and rolled her eyes.

"Ignis, we can't break the fourth wall!" Hydra stated.

"Says who?" Ignis barked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Hydra raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, fine..but.." Ignis elbowed Hydra," How come your so chill about this?"

"About the lack of screentime?" Hydra asked.

"Well that and..Hatred having the hots for a certain someone.." Ignis walked around nonchalantly.

"Certain someone...?" Hydra repeated.

"You haven't notice?" Ignis asked with false innocence.

"Iggy," Hydra stood up and patted Ignis' head," You don't stand a chance when it comes to winning Hatred's affection against yours truly."

"I'm not talking about me!" Ignis shouted. Ignis conjured up a large of pictures of Sensaina.

"Look familiar?" Ignis asked.

"Chi~" Hydra stared uninterestedly. Of course she wasn't going to recognize her. Hydra had a hard enough time remembering what the Pretty Cure looked like.

"Oh all human faces looked the same!" Hydra concluded as she walked off.

"Oh well," Ignis shook her head," Soon enough, I'll tell Hatred of his little lover's secret.."

Sensaina stretched out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Yesterday was currently a complete blur to her. Blinking away her memories of the day before began to return. The girls forgave and let go of the dispute they had and Sensaina had powered up.

"Lyrics and vocals, the power of a song.." She giggled. Nearby, particularly on the ground near her bed was an already awake Doki giving an examination of the Destiny Casket.

"Discover anything?" Sensaina asked.

"Nothing really-kore," Doki said, not even turning to Sensaina to face her.

"But, each of the items you girls received at the Heart of Dreams-kore..." Doki began,

"What about them?" Sensaina asked.

"They seem to work hand in hand-kore.." Doki explained. Sensaina remembered how the Casket opened thanks to Garden's key.

"It's pretty early.." Sensaina said glancing towards the clock in her room.

"But there is a first for everything!" Sensaina exclaimed.

About an hour later Sensaina arrived towards her currently empty school. Not a single person was in sight and the sun slowly began to rise.

"I've always seen the sunrises at home.." Sensaina stated. Suddenly, she saw a flicker of a bright red something in the corner of her eye.

"Where did that come from?" Sensaina asked aloud.

"From the school rooftop-kore!" Doki shouted.

"Could've been..Ignis?" Sensaina asked. If it wasn't early morning, Sensaina probably could've thought of other things that were accosiated the color red, but there seemed to be no time for that.

Sensaina ran into the school dashing towards the rooftop only to find what she didn't expect.

"What the hell?!" Sensaina shouted. There at the rooftop was Haruko and Matchmaker doing what seemed to be training, of course Sensaina couldn't realize that herself.

"We're just training!" Haruko defended.

"Training during dawn at the school rooftop, doesn't that seem a little fishy to you?" Sensaina asked.

"I've heard fishier." Haruko declared.

"Do you have the Destiny Casket on you?" Matchmaker asked.

"Yeah." Sensaina said as she crossed her arms.

"She's got the Casket, get her-desu!" Toki screamed.

"What, no! Nobody's using the Casket this early in the morning." Sensaina declared,"And Matchmaker, detrasform this instant! You would've been in trouble if it wasn't me that found you two up here!"

Matchmaker reluctantly detransformed in front of Sensaina. As Jonetsu picked up her belongings she brought to school, Haruko and Sensaina left the rooftop.

"Who trains so early in the morning?" Sensaina scoffed," And why does she want to train so suddenly?"

"I guess you could say..she's developing an inferior complex.." Haruko explained.

"An inferior complex against who?" Sensaina asked.

"You." Haruko said. Sensaina instantly felt a wave of guilt come over her.

"But why me?" Sensaina asked.

"You saved the day yesterday.." Haruko stated.

"So, I practically always save the day." Sensaina said with another wave of guilt coming over her.

"She's trying to get strong enough to see if she can activate that ring of hers." Haruko said.

Sensaina remembered how confused Matchmaker was as the ring fell onto her finger. It was a tad pitiful, since Songstress seemed to have instinctively activate her scepter.

"Well, what if I help her?" Sensaina asked.

"Help her?" Haruko repeated.

"You know, with her training!" Sensaina cheered.

"I guess she'd be ok with that.." Haruko said.

"It'll defiantly help boost her power up, trust me!" Sensaina assured.

"Alright." Haruko shrugged.

"And I'm off!" Hideki exclaimed, making his way out of the house. He looked down the road for Sensaina.

"Looking for someone?" Ignis asked from behind him.

"Just someone from school, oh well." Hideki ran off to school.

"No, I won't let you get taken away from me that easily." Ignis said as she materialized an Aotsuki uniform onto herself.

"Wow, Sensaina how long have you been here?" Hideki asked.

"About a half hour." Sensaina responded. Hideki arrived on time with a few minutes to spare. The two were outside of the school talking with each other. As Hideki talked of his dream from the night before Sensaina simply smiled in satisfaction. Ten months ago, they just met by fate and ever since then Hideki slowly began to occupy a large space in Sensaina's heart. Sometimes, Sensaina wondered if her feelings were mutual. They she'd laugh off the feeling, knowing it couldn't happen between them.

From nearby, Ignis peered from behind a tree, examining the two and their conversation.

"Talk him up while you can, Cure Songstress.." Ignis said.

Later, after school the girls proceeded with Jonetsu's training. Thankfully club activities were canceled for the day, giving the girls the whole afternoon to help Jonetsu.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker threw a large amount of arrows into a target placed up onto a tree.

"Almost a complete bullseye!" Haruko said pointing to one arrow that landed so close to the bullseye. The rest of the arrows crowded together to the bullseye.

"At this rate, you'll defiantly get more powerful!" Sensaina exclaimed.

Matchmaker dissolved the arrows that were in the target and shot again.

"One off isn't good enough." Matchmaker stated seriously as she aimed to the target again.

"Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker shouted. She once again landed all but one of the arrows into the bullseye.

"This isn't getting anywhere.." Haruko said sheepishly.

"Sensaina let me see the Casket!" Matchmaker called out.

Sensaina handed her the Casket and Haruko handed her the key. As Haruko placed the key into the keyhole, the key was spat out.

"Oh that's right, this thing only opens in a time of crisis.." Haruko said.

"Well fine, I guess I'll just keep training." Matchmaker said as she drew another load of arrows.

"She won't stop anytime soon, will she?" Sensaina asked.

"Doesn't look like it-desu.." Toki responded.

As Matchmaker began to train again with Sensaina and Haruko bystanding, Ignis observed Matchmaker's training.

"Yawn." Was all she said after five minutes of watching her train.

She looked around her surroundings uninterestedly. Soon, she found something worth her attention.

"Hideki!" She cried as she was out of earshot from the girls. She jumped onto him, allowing her A-cup chest to penetrate his back.

"Ignis!" Hideki said with the slightest blush. He didn't even have to turn around to confirm his guess, the voice was easy to recognize.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" He asked as he turned to face her.

"I'm just looking for corrupted dreamstones.'' She said innocently," But don't I look cute?"

"Kinda.." He turned away," Anyways, didn't I already tell you, it's not safe making up a human alias."

"Aw, but it's not like I'm interacting with any of those creatures." She reasoned.

Hideki groaned,"What am I going to do with-?"

"Hideki!" Sensaina called out.

"Oh great," Ignis muttering, turning her head away.

"Hey, Sensaina," Hideki greeted.

"Who this?" Sensaina asked pointing to Ignis.

"Oh, this is my childhood friend, Moesashi." Hideki improvised," She's new in town and she goes to Aotsuki."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Sensaina beamed, extending her hand out to Ignis.

"The pleasure's all mine." Ignis rolled her eyes as she gingerly shook Sensaina's hand.

"Hey Hideki, could I show Moesashi around town?" Sensaina asked.

"I don't see why not." Hideki replied.

Flashing a glare towards Hideki, Ignis shook her head but was soon dragged along by Sensaina.

"Hatred, am I dead to you?" She thought as she gritted her teeth.

"Guys, this is one of Hideki's friends!" Sensaina said as she held up Ignis' hand," Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Ignis sighed and plastered a cheesy smile onto herself," Moesashi Honohara." She always knew she would be caught in a situation in which she would have to come up with a fake name for herself.

"Nice to meet ya, Honohara!" Haruko greeted shaking her hand.

"Cure Garden?" Ignis thought as she squinted her eyes at Haruko.

"Is something the matter?" Haruko asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Ignis said.

"Well, we have a whole afternoon how about we go do some sight seeing?" Sensaina asked.

Ignis was about to shake her head," I'll pa-"

Once again, the girls took her by the wrist and off they went.

"So Moesashi, where are you from?'' Haruko asked.

"Osaka." Ignis improvised.

"But you don't have an accent.." Jonetsu pointed out.

"Born in Osaka, raised in Kyoto." Ignis improvised.

"How cool!" Sensaina exclaimed.

"Hey look, a new store opened up!" Haruko pointed to a large pink building.

"Let's go!" Sensaina shouted.

Inside the store as the girls began to try on clothes, Ignis stood in the corner thinking deeply.

"No, Hatred wouldn't want me to be bonding with them." Ignis said quietly," But Hideki seemed all for it." She leaned up against the wall, then she thought of something.

"I could always just leave while I have the chance." She thought. She slowly looked both directions and quickly fled the store.

"That's it. I've had enough for today." Ignis sighed.

"Being a human is exhausting!" Ignis concluded, now inside of the room at Malevolent in her regular clothes.

Hydra looked up from the paper she was 'reading'," Well no duh, why else do think Hatred got rid of Raika?"

"Because she was weak..?" Ignis guessed.

"No," Hydra responded," Because, she fell in love with a human."

For once, Hydra was correct.

"If anything.." Hydra got up and stretched," I always thought you would be the one to get cut first.." Hydra walked out of the room.

Ignis' teeth began to chatter impulsively, admitting her fear of Hydra's cunning side. She was even beginning to worry if she even stood a chance in outliving Hydra.

"All I'll have to do is get rid of the Pretty Cure...and every other love interest." Ignis grinned sickly.

The next day, Hideki walked to school at a decent time and behind him was Ignis. She made sure to keep herself out of eyesight and made sure that today she wouldn't let herself get separated from him.

"No sign of Sensaina yet.." Ignis said to herself. They were soon near the school and at the school Hideki met up with Ayane.

Ignis gasped quietly," Who is she?!" She ducked down into a nearby bush as it seemed Ayane overheard Ignis' question. As Ignis went unseen by Ayane, the conversation between Hideki and Ayane went on.

From inside the bush, Ignis began to count all of Hideki's love interests, excluding herself of course.

"This girl, Sensaina..possibly Hydra." Ignis listed. Just as she was listing, a tall boy with dark brown hair walked by Ayane and Hideki.

"Morning Kazuo!" Ayane beamed. The two walked off together.

"Maybe she isn't as much of a threat as I thought, but..a threat is a threat." Ignis declared.

Nearby Hideki was Sensaina and the rest of the girls, including Kintsuki and Meihime. Ignis examined the conversation between the six of them.

Soon, Kintsuki and Meihime left to head to class and just when the rest of them were about to leave, Haruko playfully pushed Sensaina into Hideki, causing them to embrace and enrage Ignis. The two blushed while in each other's embrace.

After one large deep breath Ignis came to a decision,"I'm not playing around anymore. Hydra may've been too stupid to see, but I see love from a mile away. Cure Songstress, you'll be as good as dead soon."

During class, Sensaina pretended she paying attention to the lesson when really she was thinking about her new 'friend' Moesashi. It was too bad she had to go to the neighboring enemy school. By lunch, the halls were cluttered with hungry kids who wanted to go into their cafeteria but it seemed the doors to the cafeteria were locked. The majority of the kids either went home for lunch, or had lunch inside their classrooms.

"Sensaina, I smell smoke coming from the cafeteria." Jonetsu said.

"Yeah me too." The girls were walking towards the cafeteria, not knowing the doors were locked. At the doorway, they saw Haruko attempting to open up the door but failing miserably.

"Haruko, you can't be that weak." Jonetsu teased.

Haruko stuck her tongue out to Jonetsu and the three of them attempted to open the door. The door opened with all of their strengths put together.

"Nice to see you girls!" Ignis called out. She had turned the cafeteria into a flaming desolate room with lava spewing from the walls. She stood on a stack of lunch tables and by her side was a tied up Hideki.

"What the-?!" Sensaina cried.

"Sensaina," Haruko was about to take out her Dreamkeeper.

"No, not yet. Hideki's here and Ignis is watching." Sensaina stated.

"Well what do we do?" Jonetsu asked.

"Just get out of here!" Hideki shouted. The girls did as told and left Hideki and Ignis alone.

"How noble of you." Ignis noted. "Oh I hope the Pretty Cure don't come and ruin my fun!"

Unknown to Ignis, Hideki broke the fabric that Ignis tied him with and was about to make a run for it.

"Oh don't leave yet." Ignis pleaded in her sultry tone.

"Why use me as hostage?" Hideki asked.

"Because you love her!" Ignis screamed throwing a scorching sphere towards him. Hideki dodged and ran from Ignis and her failed attempted to hit him.

"Why wasn't I good enough?" Ignis asked hysterically as she threw a large flaming sphere towards him.

"Who said you weren't?" Hideki asked romantically. Of course, he didn't actually love Ignis. It was just at this point he was willing to do anything in order to calm her down.

Ignis smiled bashfully and then threw another fiery sphere towards him.

"Little too late for that!" She screamed setting fire to the table he was hiding under.

"Of course, you wouldn't be above falling for a human girl, it's just typical for you to fall for them. Or maybe that's not it, maybe fate brought you together." Ignis cackled.

"Well if it was fate that brought you together, it may as well be fate that rips you two apart!" She shouted, her embers about to scorch Hideki to a crisp.

"Wait right there!" Songstress shouted from the cafeteria doorway.

"Oh not these three!" Ignis shouted madly as she threw a gigantic flaming sphere towards them, not even giving them a chance to introduce themselves.

"Pretty Cure, Melody of Madness!" Songstress shouted, aiming for Ignis.

Ignis dodged and continued her fight with Hideki.

"Pretty Cure, Rhapsody Halo!" Matchmaker shouted. She trapped Ignis within a red ring and gave Hideki enough time to escape.

"Might as well," Ignis looked down to a corrupted dreamstone she had taken earlier.

"Appear Malvoid!" Ignis shouted, pointing to one of the scorched lunch tables.

"Malvoid!" The monsterfied table roared.

"Pretty Cure, Musical Clash!" Songstress shouted at the Malvoid.

"Sensaina, you'll have to try so much harder," Ignis snickered.

"How did you know-?!" Songstress asked in shock.

"If you haven't notice, you suck at keeping Pretty Cure a secret." Ignis jeered.

From above, Matchmaker and Garden drove a kick into the Malvoid and rendered it defenseless for the moment. Songstress began to fight off the Malvoid again alongside her fellow Cures.

Tired out, the Cures were close to admitting momentary defeat.

"The Destiny Casket-kore!" Doki held out the Casket to the girls.

Garden unlocked it and the girls respective weapons were given to them.

"Lyrics and voc-ah!" The ground around Songstress began to crackle and break off.

"Matchmaker, all of you're training has been leading up to this moment, now's your chance!" Garden exclaimed.

"Why bother?! It won't be long until this place floods with lava!" Ignis called out.

"Whenever there's a flame, passion is always nearby!' Matchmaker shouted, triggering a glow in the ring on her finger.

Matchmaker made a heart in midair and the ring began to glow even more.

"Shapeshift! Lovestruck Scepter!" Matchmaker chanted. Her ring turned into a bejeweled red and pink wand.

"Joy and Passion, the power of love!" She chanted forming a heart in thin air with her scepter.

"Pretty Cure, Lovely Oasis!" Matchmaker cried. She threw the scepter up into the air and formed two different kind of hearts with her hands, then clapping once. Hearts came to smother the Malvoid and the atmosphere turned red.

"Awake!" She cried as she caught the scepter holding it towards the smothered Malvoid.

Ignis recovered from her hysteria and felt regret in her actions against Hideki. She then lit up, remembering she had that special little secret of Sensaina's.

"I'm not dead just yet." Ignis reassured herself disappearing from the cafeteria.

As she left, the cafeteria interior was restored thankfully and the lunch hour was lengthened.

Later, at Malevolent, Hatred sat at a throne and before him stood a timid, regretful Ignis.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled at the school." Hatred sighed.

"W-well, you know how headstrong I get." Ignis said quietly.

"It was almost as if, you were trying to kill me." Hatred said.

Ignis didn't comment.

"Maybe I should've expected this, maybe I should've listened to Hydra." Hatred stated.

"What?" Ignis asked.

Hydra came from behind the throne and laid her elbows on Hatred's shoulders.

"Iggy was being such a bad girl, so I just had to bring this up to Hatred." Hydra said with completely fake innocence.

"Consider this your resignation." Hatred finally said.

"What? No way! You can't let go of me just yet! Hydra do something!" Ignis' pendant was getting pulled in by Hatred.

"Now why would I go against Hatred for you?" Hydra teased.

"Now is not a laughing matter! Hatred, please give me another chance! My actions were out of love! Hatred please I can change!" Ignis bawled desperately

"I can change.."

Hatred got a hold of Ignis' pendant and crushed it, and with that Ignis disappeared.

"Better luck next time," Hydra smirked.


	38. Haruko and the foreign introverted girl

"Ready?"Songstress asked to her fellow Cure.

"Now or never!" Matchmaker shouted as she stood in standby position.

"Lyrics and vocals, the power of a song! Pretty Cure, Music Heaven!" Songstress chanted. Her atmosphere-changing attack trapped the cookie Malvoid, giving Songstress a chance to purify it.

"Malvoid!" The nearby glass of milk Malvoid bellowed.

"Have no fear! Garden is here!" Garden declared readying herself for her entangling vine attack.

"No need!" Matchmaker cried dashing to the Malvoid.

"Shapeshift! Lovestruck Scepter!" Matchmaker called out to invoke the inactivated scepter in ring form.

"Joy and Passion, the power of love! Pretty Cure, Lovely Oasis!" Matchmaker chanted. That Malvoid also became trapped within the attack and the two Malvoids were rendered defenseless.

The two Cures stood side by side ready to finish off their respective Malvoids.

"Awake!" They shouted in unison as they purified the Malvoids.

"Not again!" Tsuchiyo complained before he left.

"I..I could've done that too." Garden stated quietly.

Her fellow Cures didn't hear her statement and detransformed before her. Dropping into Sensaina's hands was a dreamstone with a bow on it.

"It's so cute!" Sensaina gushed. Sensaina placed it in the Destiny Casket, which was now the home for the duplicated dreamstones, and the two older Cures were ready to head home for the day.

"We'll see you tomorrow Haruko, okay?" Sensaina said as the three of them were about to stray paths.

"You got it!" Haruko said, pretending to remain cheerful. As they split from each other, Haruko let her real thoughts leave her mouth for the environment around her to hear.

"It's kind of humiliating, they've both gotten their scepters to work. And then there's me." Haruko deadpanned herself. She flashbacked to when her strange mini-scepters found their way into her hands and gave no evident instructions on how to actually use them. They were supposed to be used by instinct in some sort of spur of the moment but what if that spur of the moment never came. Would she just remain a burden to her team?

She clutched her tie in doubt and felt her dreamstone resting on the head the tie. That's right, she couldn't get self-conscious now. Otherwise, she'd be abandoning her dreams in a dark desolate place in the back of her mind and frustration and insecurity would consume her.

"I'm sure I'll get them to work, eventually." Haruko said to herself.

The next day, Haruko, asleep in the back of her classroom was dreaming of herself finally becoming capable of using her mini scepters and saving the day.

"I did it!" She yelled in her sleep.

"You sure did, Hanakaze." Her teacher said impatiently.

Haruko woke up and yawned obnoxiously causing half of her class to giggle at her stupidity.

"Morning teach," Haruko said as she stretched.

Her teacher did nothing but sigh.

"Haruko, we just went over a lesson!" Her teacher groaned," And now you have a project assigned."

"Mind explaining the project?" Haruko asked.

"In groups of two, you're are going to do a thorough research on an alternative power source which will include cited sources, write-ups, and of course, full colour pictures." Her teacher explained.

"Alright, so...looks like I'll need a partner." Haruko stated tiredly.

"I'm sorry, it seems the majority of the class already has a partner. Oh wait, you can partner up with Ameko."

"I'm going full-steam ahead then!" Haruko exclaimed shaking off her tiredness. She then awkwardly faced her teacher.

"Who's Ameko?" Haruko asked.

"Nice to meet you, Hanakaze." A timid voice said. Haruko looked up seeing an orange haired bespectacled girl with violet eyes in front of her. Haruko blinked for a few moments, running through her memory to see if the girl was already an occupant in her mind. It didn't seem so, but nevertheless, Haruko greeted her partner with absolute cheerfulness.

"Nice to meet you, Ameko!" Haruko beamed as she shook Ameko's hand.

Ameko, startled with Haruko's sudden handshake, smiled awkwardly and led Haruko to her desk at the front of the class.

"So I was thinking we could do this one." Ameko pointed to a heading in the textbook.

"Hydropower...that's like, water stuff right?" Haruko asked.

Ameko nodded and began to jot down notes. Soon, Haruko took notice of something strange about her writing.

"Are you from Japan?" Haruko asked curiously.

"No, I've lived in a remote land for the majority of my life and I transferred to Midorikage about two months ago." Ameko responded sheepishly. Haruko also noticed Ameko taking pauses between sets of words as she tried to translate herself.

"My father is from the remote island, and my mother is Japanese." Ameko added.

"Alright then.." Haruko began to wonder to herself if it was such a good idea to have slept during this class. As Ameko began to jot down more notes from the textbook, Haruko began to think only of Ameko and her difficulty to speak fluently.

"What if she by mistake says something in completely Russian and I can't understand?" She thought to herself," What if she can't translate her own words and I'm supposed to sound them out myself?"

Haruko distressingly thoughts of multiple worst-case scenarios while Ameko researched.

Soon, class was over and Ameko clumsily packed up her things and left the classroom.

"At least that class is over." Haruko sighed," And then there's the last three.."

After school, Sensaina and Jonetsu waited for Haruko to leave her classroom to walk home alongside their fellow Cure.

"Honestly, what could be taking her so long?" Jonetsu groaned impatiently.

Haruko soon emerged from the classroom doors as she overheard the girls' voices.

"I can't walk home with you guys today." Haruko said," I'm working on a project with a classmate."

"Alright, I guess we'll see you tomorrow!" Sensaina said as the two girls walked away.

Haruko sighed," Who knew science could be so stressful?" Haruko walked back into the almost vacant class with only Ameko inside and returned to her 'work'. Sad to say, Haruko sort of had a reputation for slacking off on projects, so it was no wonder she got stuck with Ameko. Surprisingly though, Ameko didn't seem to mind doing all the work. Eventually, both girls grew tired of working and even Ameko began to slack off by drawing strange doodles in her notebook.

"Do you want to call it a day?" Haruko asked.

Ameko gave her a blank stare and forced Haruko to reword herself.

"Would you like to stop for the day?" Haruko reworded.

"Yes please," Ameko said. She picked up her bag and other things, leaving Haruko without saying good-bye.

"She hates me, I know it." Haruko said to herself as Ameko was out of earshot. Haruko then found one of Ameko's drawings on the table. Haruko picked up the paper with some form of interest.

''Aliens?" Haruko tilted her head in confusion. On the page was a load of alien doodles, all being drawn out very well.

Haruko soon left for home, with Ameko's alien doodles residing in her bag.

"Haruko, you're home late," Rikka noted as her daughter entered the flower shop.

Haruko, slightly irritated with her mother's commentary threw her bag's handle on the banister of the stairs that lead to their home.

"Busy day, I had a Science project to do." Haruko said as she took out Ameko's doodles from her bag. Haruko charged upstairs with the page of Ameko's doodles clutched by her small hands. As she got up to her room, she began to stare at Ameko's doodles once more.

"I wonder if aliens are an alternative power source.." Haruko said aloud. Then suddenly, a strange realization fell upon her.

"Is Ameko..an alien?!" Haruko shrieked.

That night, Haruko slept uncomfortably and had an odd dream. It was night in her dream and she was on the school rooftop, but not alone. Suddenly an immense bright light filled the rooftop. Haruko looked up squinting and saw a UFO hovering from above.

"No way!" She yelled. She looked straight forward and saw a girl with bright orange hair that fell to her back with dark blue eyes dressed in neon green.

"Is that..Ameko?!" She yell-whispered, as she ducked down. The girl looked around and adjusted her side bangs, then the UFO shot out a neon green light and from the UFO came down a legitimate alien. The alien stood in front of the girl and held both of her hands. The two then leaned in towards each other and Haruko turned away shutting her eyes.

"This can't be happening!" She squeaked. Then suddenly, she awoke from her unbelievable dream.

"I don't think I ever want to sleep again," Haruko moaned as she ran her right hand through her hair. She sat up but quickly collapsed back down in exhaustion. Later as Haruko walked to school, she put her thoughts of her Ameko dream aside and thought about how little progress she made in activating her mini-scepters.

"But I'm the one who opened the Casket, so shouldn't I have been first to activate my scepters?" Haruko asked skeptically. She kicked a nearby stone in frustration. She then tried to think up of methods to activate her scepters. She remembered how hard Jonetsu trained before she got her scepters to work, but unlike Jonetsu, Haruko was a child with little interest in training, and labour.

"Training for chumps." Haruko concluded. She then drove her hand into her bag and picked out Toki.

"I really hate it when you stuff me in there-desu." Toki complained.

"Do you have any idea how I can get my scepters to work?" Haruko asked.

Toki pretended that she was in deep thought but eventually produced no helpful suggestions.

"I'm really sorry-desu." Toki apologized.

Haruko sighed," It's alright." Haruko began to walk again.

"Try thinking of something both Songstress and Matchmaker had in common as they activated their scepters-desu." Toki suggested.

"Well, let's see." Haruko thought to herself. Haruko went through her memory to view Songstress' and Matchmaker's latest attack.

"It was pretty much compiled of a desperate situation, overflowing motivation that led to a powerful statement..am I missing anything?" Haruko asked.

"You're missing instinct-desu." Toki pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." Haruko said. Haruko looked up to the sky in doubt hoping she could find the answer to her inability to use her scepters.

"I won't get anywhere by just thinking about it.." Haruko said. She then shrugged and smiled running off to school.

No one but Ameko was in class yet and the bespectacled girl sat alone in the empty room doing what seemed to be more research.

"Morning Ameko!" Haruko exclaimed.

"Oh, go-good morning, Hanakaze." Ameko greeted shyly. As Haruko sat herself down at the desk beside her partner, Ameko glued her eyes back to the textbook.

"I promise I'll work really hard today, so how about you let me jot down a couple of points?" Haruko asked.

"Alright." Ameko gingerly held out the book to Haruko. As Haruko wrote down pages of points with her large writing, Ameko began to doodle aliens again.

This was the only opportunity Haruko would have in finding out if Ameko was an alien or not, so she slowly closed the textbook and reached for Ameko's doodles from yesterday in her bag.

"You forgot this yesterday." Haruko held out the doodled page.

"Thank you, I was..." Ameko fidgeted as she tried to find the right words to say,"..looking for it yesterday."

"Wh..who is it?" Haruko pointed to the alien on Ameko's page.

"What?" Ameko asked.

"A-ameko, are...are you an, erm, a, well ali..alien?" Haruko lowered her voice to a complete whisper as she got to the word alien.

"No," Ameko giggled," I just like to draw them."

"Oh of course!" Haruko laughed at her stupidly.

"Heh, I just hope this project goes well though," Ameko said.

"Don't worry, it'll go great as long as we have you!" Haruko cheered.

"Maybe then I can make more friends too," Ameko said quietly with a half-smile on her face.

For the next few days Haruko and Ameko stayed afterschool to work and as they worked alongside each other, their friendship grew stronger. Soon Haruko was getting chuckles out of Ameko and she soon discovered Ameko knew how to play rock-paper-scissors. Soon, the project was finished and all that was left was to place their names on their project.

"Haruko and Ameko.." Ameko said aloud as she wrote on the poster.

"Ameko, your kanji's looking great!" Haruko praised.

"Not only that," Ameko moved from her page-blocking position. Above their names , Ameko swiftly drew a drawing of herself and Haruko.

"Nice!" Haruko high-fived Ameko.

"She's really artistic too!" Haruko boasted the next morning to Sensaina and Jonetsu about Ameko.

"Didn't you suspect her to be an alien?" Jonetsu asked in her skeptic tone.

"W-well that was before I got to know her!" Haruko yelled in her defense.

"You're presenting today right?" Sensaina questioned.

"Yup! It's going to go greatly!" Haruko exclaimed.

Later in class, Ameko and Haruko were placing a few final touches, as in glitter and captions, on their project. But during the touching up, Ameko seemed different from the day before when they were alone in the classroom.

"Say, Haruko." Ameko began.

"Haruko." Haruko winked.

Ameko giggled and returned to her timid state," Are you sure you want to present today?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Haruko said.

"Well it's just the glitter glue might run and we haven't exactly practiced what we are going to say." Ameko pointed out.

"Would you rather present tomorrow?" Haruko asked.

"Yes please." Ameko smiled bashfully.

Ameko seemed slightly on edge all day and Haruko's thoughts were slowly beginning to travel back to her scepters.

"What if they want to make friends with me?" Ameko asked herself that night.

"What if they don't want me to be a Pretty Cure anymore?" Haruko asked herself that night.

"I haven't heard much from Haruko in the past few days," Sensaina said.

"We haven't heard much from Malevolent either.." Jonetsu pointed out. During the past few days they were beginning to wonder what became of Ignis. They let themselves believe she was spared but at this point they both really knew neither of them could be so sure.

"Hey, Sensaina," Jonetsu said.

"Hm?"

"What else do you think, the Destiny Casket can do?" Jonetsu asked.

"How should I know?" Sensaina asked.

"Aren't you leader?" Jonetsu giggled.

Jonetsu did have a point, she was supposed to know this more than anyone else. And yet, she was as clueless as her teammates.

"So, who wants to go first today?" Ms. Mabushii asked. It was day two of presenting and Haruko raised her hand up impatiently.

"Ms. Mabushii! Ms. Mabushii! ..." She hissed her teacher's name on the last call.

"Haruko.." Ms. Mabushii said with evident irritation," Would you and Ameko like to go first?"

"Don't mind if we do!" Haruko stood up gallantly with Ameko following behind as she held the poster.

The girls held opposite sides of the poster and readied themselves to present.

"Hydropower is an alternative source based on water," Haruko read from the poster. She raised her eyebrows to Ameko, indicating it was her turn to speak.

"Hy-Hydr-hydropower is com..common..."Ameko was having trouble translating herself again. Everyone in class, including the teacher stared intently at her.

"Commonly found in suburban remote areas," Haruko whispered.

Ameko nodded and repeated Haruko's whispered words.

"Hydropower, however, is a costly source." Haruko looked towards Ameko smiling.

Ameko was flustered and glanced at the poster. She was beginning to panic, she forgot how to read kanji. She blinked for a few moments in confusion then looked to the classroom. More than a dozen beady eyes were on her and Haruko waiting for her to say something. Finally she said something in a completely foreign language. The class , the teacher and Haruko were startled by this. Ameko, realizing what she had done, ran out of the classroom with tears in her eyes.

"Ameko! Wait!" Haruko called out chasing after her.

Ameko hid in the janitor's closet and sobbed to herself.

"I couldn't make friends, what was I thinking?" She sobbed to herself," Nobody wants to make friends with a stupid immigrant girl.."

"Aw, such a sad story!" A rough voice belonging to a possibly uneducated individual said.

Ameko looked up and was about to scream her lungs out as she saw none other than Tsuchiyo.

"Who are you?!" She screamed words she never realized she knew.

She momentarily stumped Tsuchiyo with her question, but the Major returned to what he was intending to do.

He removed Ameko's dreamstone and the girl collapsed to the ground. Tsuchiyo found a nearby mop.

"Appear, Malvoid!" Tsuchiyo shouted pointing the mop.

"Malvoid!" The monsterfied mop roared.

Haruko, who was still running in the halls encountered the Malvoid and stood in position with fear.

"Of all times.." She groaned to herself. She then realized this was most likely Ameko's dreamstone this Malvoid was created from.

She took out her dreamkeeper and well, you know the rest.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" Haruko shouted as she transformed in the hallway.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"Did it come here alone?" Garden asked as there was no Major in sight.

"Get back here!" Tsuchiyo said as he ran after his Malvoid.

"Oh..well, in any case," Garden ran out of the hallways," I have to lead it out of the school!"

Garden ran from the school and the Malvoid, still being pursued by Tsuchiyo, followed after her.

She threw kicks and punches, giving moderate damage to the Malvoid.

"As usual, this never gets me anywhere." Garden sighed.

Through the window of the classroom, Sensaina saw Garden battling the Malvoid. Sensaina caught Jonetsu's attention and pointed the window and it's view to her.

"We can't just leave now!" Jonetsu yell-whispered.

"Well, we certainly can't let anyone else see her!" Sensaina whispered.

"If she's smart, she'll stray the Malvoid away from the school." Jonetsu whispered.

"If she's smart?" Sensaina repeated doubtfully.

Garden, however, did lure the Malvoid away from the school and into a desolate tree-filled area near the school.

"Botanical Evergreen..Flourish!" Garden stretched her vines out and grabbed the Malvoid.

Her vines broke quickly and Garden was forced to use another attack.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" Garden shot flowers towards the Malvoid.

"Garden, do you want me to go find Sensaina and Jonetsu-desu?" Toki asked.

"No, I don't need them!" Garden shouted as she fought against the Malvoid.

Toki looked at Garden with doubt but stayed by her side.

Garden fell down multiple times and Toki watched her get up every single time.

"Garden, why are you trying so hard-desu?" Toki asked quietly," You have comrades.."

"I won't get anywhere if I have to depend on them!" Garden shouted as she drove her heel down into the Malvoid.

"But they're willing to help-desu." Toki said quietly.

"I don't want help, I've been a burden lately Toki. I need to redeem myself!" Garden shouted. Suddenly the Malvoid smashed Garden against a tree. The Malvoid cornered Garden and readied itself to give her a final hit. Suddenly two voices called out familiar attacks.

"Pretty Cure, Melody Ring!" Songstress shouted.

"Pretty Cure, Rhapsody Halo!" Matchmaker shouted.

A chain of violet and red rings appeared and latched onto the Malvoid, tugging it from both sides.

"Guys.." Garden got up.

"Still don't need us?" Matchmaker asked.

"Garden," Songstress started," You're anything but a burden to us!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Man, why did it take me so long to realize that?" Garden asked herself.

"Because you're a kid?" Matchmaker teased.

"Yeah, that's probably why, but you know what? Why should being a kid bother me? What's so wrong about it? And what's so bad about accepting help from your friends? It's only the right thing to do. Now I understand, I-I guess... I'm so much more than I consider myself to be!"

Suddenly, the Destiny Casket began to glow from Doki's hands.

"Garden open it-kore!" Doki shouted. Garden opened it with the key and into everyone's hands came the scepters.

"I, I think my instincts are working!" Garden exclaimed as she looked at the scepters in her hands.

She ran up towards the Malvoid and held her mini-scepters out to it. She closed her eyes and as she opened them again her her eyes were glowing.

"Tulips and daisies, the power of flowers!" Garden chanted, flailing around her scepters.

"Pretty Cure, Floral Escape!" Garden winked. The atmosphere turned green and flowery and Garden formed a flower in mid-air as she threw the scepters into the air. With a snap and a clap the scepters fell back into her hands.

"Awake!" She shouted as she purified the Malvoid.

"Finally," Garden praised herself as she clutched her scepters.

Ameko's dreamstone duplicated and returned to her. Her dreamstone was neon pink with a smiling face.

"Well that's different," Matchmaker noted.

Soon Ameko came to and was surrounded by Haruko and the rest of the class, all concerned about her.

"What's happened?" Ameko asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ameko, would you like some ice?" One girl asked.

"Yes please." Ameko sat up.

"Well, you ran out as we were presenting." Haruko said.

"Oh yeah.." Ameko looked down.

"But, we don't mind that you're different." Haruko said.

"Yeah, Ameko it was so cool of you when you spoke that cool language!" One guy said.

"See Ameko? We all accept you." Haruko said.

"So does that mean, you'll all be my friends?" Ameko asked.

"Of course!" The class beamed to her.


	39. Gasp! Sensaina's dad comes to town!

A lazily spent Saturday was all this seemed to be. In the Utahime residence, lazily spent was an understatement. Flipping through the pages of last month's Fashion magazine, pretending to do homework, and just sleeping were the highlights of the morning. Then, out of complete boredom, Miyako checked the mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill, credit card bill, cereal sample.." Miyako went through the mail with nothing better to do," What's this?"

At the top of the stack was an envelope from a 'Yamato Utahime.' Miyako gently opened the envelope and found a letter inside.

She read to herself quietly and after reading she smiled to herself and ran to her twin.

"Read this! Read this!" She urged as she held the letter in her twin's face. Minako snatched the paper and read for herself.

"Oh my goodness!" Minako squealed. This finally caught Sensaina's attention.

"What is that?" She asked, only to be ignored while her sisters were too busy searching for their mom.

"Mom read this!" The twins held the letter out to her. She read the letter and after she read it, she did nothing but chuckle.

"It's about time.." She smirked. Sensaina, now irritated by this mysterious letter, marched towards her sisters and snatched the letter to read for herself.

"Dear girls, I know it's been a very long time and I'm sorry for my absence. So this weekend, as I am taking a vacation from my career, I am heading into town to spend the weekend with my favourite girls! Sincerely and dearly, Dad." Sensaina read.

"He's coming this weekend, this is so exciting!" Minako chirped.

"Oh, there's so much to prepare for his arrival!" Chitsuki noted.

"Wait, he said this weekend and..today is Saturday. So doesn't that mean he's coming-?" Sensaina was cut by the doorbell being rung. It ran only only, and it only the one ring to surprise the girls.

"That can't be him," Miyako reassured, but of course no one, not even herself, believed her.

"I need to clean!" Chitsuki ran to her kitchen.

"Sensaina, you get the door!" Miyako pushed Sensaina away.

"I can't stand women." Sensaina said through clenched teeth. She slowly opened the door and in the doorway was exactly who the girls had suspected.

In the doorway was a man who seemed to be of middle age who aging moderately. He had black hair that reminded one of the wings of a raven and dark blue eyes that reminded everyone he met of gleaming sapphires. As Sensaina and the man's eyes met, Sensaina grinned instantly and gave a koala hug to the man.

"Dad!" She cried while she embraced him.

"It's been so long, Sensaina." Sensaina's dad said as he took notice in his daughter's 'development'.

"Dad!" MiMi shouted as they fought they're way through their narrow doorway. Suffocating Sensaina with their double chest enclosure, they received their own father-daughter moment shortly.

"Yamato, when can I get my hug?" Chitsuki asked lovingly from the doorway, now realizing her kitchen was an untamable mess without the aid of her three daughters.

"Whenever you like." Yamato grinned as he held his arms out. Chitsuki ran into the arms of her husband and shut her eyes for the moment. It was such a nostalgic feel for her and to add to the nostalgia, Yamato kissed her head. As they broke the hug, Chitsuki gave one more loving gaze to her husband, then she caught him off guard and began to loudly discuss his absence from his family.

"I did apologize in the letter," Yamato reasoned. He glanced at the table and saw the letter sitting there.

"And it seems you just got it today." He noted.

"It's one thing to be able to put a roof over our heads, but that doesn't mean you don't have a right to stay under this roof yourself and work for months, years, overseas!'' Chitsuki nagged.

"Now where was your mother's off button?" He whispered to Sensaina.

"How could you forget?" Sensaina whispering as she subtly pointed to her mother's hips. Sensaina flickered the dim lightbulb in her father's head and he went in to tickle her.

"Oh for the love of God, stop!" Chitsuki hollered frantically as she laughed.

"Dad, you should come to our photoshoot tomorrow!" Miyako suggested. Minako nodded in agreement and Chitsuki went back to her kitchen. Sensaina craved more attention from her father but of course, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. After a few moments though, Yamato pushed his way through his busty twin daughters and gave his undivided attention to Sensaina.

"What would you like to do today, Sensaina?" He asked. Sensaina smiled at her father and whispered into his ear.

"I remember, don't worry." Yamato grinned," How about we all go?"

"Where are we going?" Miyako asked.

"You'll see." Yamato smirked.

The girls threw on their coats and off they went. Sensaina held her father's had as they went down the road. She felt a surge of nostalgia rush through herself. It didn't take too long for the rest of the girls to wonder if they were lost or not.

Sensaina giggled at her ignorant family, how could they have possibly forget? It didn't take too long, it was only a five minute walk and finally they arrived at a playground that seemed to be deserted.

"Kawahyoji? I didn't realize this park was still here." Chitsuki said.

"Oh, I remember this place!" Minako said," Miyako, remember when you fell off the play structure and broke your arm?"

"Don't remind me.." Miyako reddened. Sensaina was clueless of what they were talking about, probably because she was too little to remember.

But this park still held so many memories for Sensaina and the majority of the memories seem to only include herself and her father. All of these memories began to overflow and as they passed through Sensaina's mind, she did nothing but smile.

"_Dad, look what I found!" _

_"So they're growing flowers here,huh? But either way, Sensaina, it wasn't right for you to pluck it out."_

_"Why not?" _

_"Because that flower had it's life ahead of it. Think of how beautiful it would've gotten if you hadn't plucked it out."_

_"Oh..I-I'm sorry!"_

_"It's fine this time, but next time, don't take it for yourself. Let others admire it's beauty."_

_"Got it!"_

Her dad was the one who created her morals and beliefs, he was the one who made her hopeful.

"I miss those times." She said to herself. She then remembered the time she had with her dad was quite limited. By Sunday night, he'd be gone. She didn't let this minor fact ruin her mood though.

Soon the family went home and Yamato talked of his adventures in Europe.

"So what was your typical diet?" Miyako asked at the dinner table.

"Well, let's see. I usually had pasta once a week, and other European foods..who was that one dish called?" He asked himself sheepishly.

"Well tonight, you're dining on my homemade riceballs!" Chitsuki brought out the riceballs and set them onto the dinner table.

"It's been too long since I had a riceball made by you," Yamato stated.

"Eat up, because neither of you will be here for long." Chitsuki said solemnly.

Yamato didn't hear this statement and simply dug in.

They all eventually went to bed and the next day, Sensaina went to meet up with Jonetsu and Haruko.

"Your dad's in town?" Haruko asked as she munched on a tomato. The three were assembled under the cloudless October sky, nearby Sensaina's house.

"And he's works overseas?" Jonetsu asked.

"Yup." Sensaina responded.

"That's so cool!" Haruko exclaimed.

"Well, I guess it's alright." Sensaina said as she looked down.

"Alright?" Jonetsu repeated in confusion.

"Well, it's just..it's not like I have the bond you guys have with your dads." Sensaina stated.

"No, you have better!" Haruko claimed.

"Do I?" Sensaina asked doubtfully looking up.

"You said he's leaving this evening right?" Jonetsu asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sensaina asked.

"Well, if he's leaving tonight, what are you doing here?" Jonetsu asked.

"Nobody's at home, they're all at MiMi's photoshoot...and I still can't work the key to my house." Sensaina responded sheepishly.

Jonetsu facepalmed," Then at least try and spend a little more time with your dad. You said you and your dad had an amazing relationship when you were a kid. So what's holding you back from remaking that relationship?"

"The fact that he's going to leave me again." Sensaina thought to herself.

"Yeah, so what if he's going to leave again? He'll always be with you where it counts." Haruko stated.

"Where it counts..?" Sensaina didn't need help indicating where that was. She sighed and forced a smile in realization. Of course she knew her dad would always reside in her heart, but right now she wanted him right by her side more than anything.

"You don't mind if we..?" Sensaina began.

"If we what?" Haruko asked cluelessly.

Jonetsu rolled her eyes and nodded at Sensaina.

The girls ran to the photoshoot.

Meanwhile, at the photoshoot, Yamato sat to side and watched his twin daughters sport a variety of monochrome coloured outfits since it autumn; the most dull season of them all. He was inevidently proud of all of his daughters. But of course, it was eating at him that he never really saw them grow up. He'd show up whenever he felt, whether it'd several months to two and a half years. His daughters seemed ecstatic with his unexpected arrival but at the same time they all knew how this fleeting reunion would end. It seemed like just yesterday Sensaina was four years old and was singing along to her father's old eighties tapes. It might as well have been just yesterday Miyako won her second grade spelling bee, just yesterday Minako lost her first tooth. But there was nothing he seemed to be able to do about his fleeting time with his family. He now only wished he could've been there for his girls and be the father he wished to be.

"Dad!" Minako cried in a shrill tone.

"Who's outfit do you like better?" Miyako asked. The girls flashed symmetrical poses.

"I uh-" Yamato stuttered.

"Sensaina, when'd you get here?" Chitsuki asked.

"I just, wanted to spend time with dad too," Sensaina said.

"Aww." The twins gushed in unison.

Her dad smiled a half-smile and got up from his seat.

"Dad, these are my friends Jonetsu and Haruko." Sensaina introduced.

As the girls talked to Sensaina's dad, Doki took a very good examination of Sensaina's dad's dreamstone.

It was darkly colored and hopeless.

"Is he...hiding something-kore?" Doki asked.

Meanwhile at Malevolent, Hydra was gloating in her victory of being the sole woman of Malevolent's Nightmare Majors.

"This makes the two rooks I guess." Hydra thought aloud.

"I'm surprised you at least one piece in chess." Kagekaze stated.

"Not only that, I know the pawns of this place are the Malvoids we make..." Hydra added.

"Go on. Certainly you must have other equivalents to chess pieces here." Kagekaze said as he sat down beside Hydra.

"I don't believe we have any bishop class people besides Hirutaro.." Hydra began," And, you and Tsuchiyo would qualify as knights. Then that makes-! That means Hatred's king and I'm his queen!"

As Hydra squealed in her fangirl mode, Kagekaze got up and was about to disappear to retrieve a decent amount of corrupted dreamstones.

"You're not going today!" Hydra declared as she quickly arose from her seat.

"And what's stopping me?" Kagekaze asked.

"Yours truly." Hydra stood face to face with Kagekaze and held her fist on top of her other hand.

"You can't be serious.." Kagekaze said.

Hydra said nothing and so Kagekaze mirrored Hydra's position.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" The two shouted. Kagekaze won with paper and was about to leave again.

"Not so fast, I've got plenty of other hand games for us to play." Hydra stated.

"Such as..?" Kagekaze asked.

"Ever heard of Stella Stella?" Hydra asked.

"No?" Kagekaze responded.

"I've been away from them for too long.." Yamato said to himself," But there's nothing I can do about it. I can't just move them to Europe with me. They're all so happy here."

Yamato sighed and looked his family.

"I don't have any other options, and by tonight I'll be gone again for who knows how long?" Yamato slouched and sighed while taking another long glance at his family.

Suddenly, the lights in the room began to flicker and off they went.

"What the-?!" One of the cameramen shouted.

The majority of the people evacuated safely due to the lights of their phones helping them towards the exit. But our three Cures and Yamato stayed in the dark room.

"..And after all those handgames I still managed to beat her." Kagekaze said to himself as his mouth twitched," Now.."

His ability to see through darkness helped him find Yamato with ease. Removing Yamato's dreamstone, he pointed to one of the standing lights.

"Escape, Malvoid!" He shouted.

"Malvoid!" The monsterfied standing light, now illuminating the area roared.

"Dad's dreamstone was corrupting..?" Sensaina asked quietly. She then shook her head and let go of her heavy thoughts, holding her dreamkeeper out.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" The girls shouted. The lights from their transformation also momentarily illuminated the room.

"Singing the Everlasting Melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joined two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are.." Striking a pose, they finished their speech," Dream High! Pretty Cure!"

This Malvoid attacks were different and somewhat crafty. Every time the Cures were about to land a punch or a kick the Malvoid would temporarily blind the Cures by gleaming it's light to them.

"This is stupid!" Garden complained as she aimlessly threw a kick that landed onto a wall.

Matchmaker squinted and slid her heel to the Malvoid's legs, hoping to throw it off it's balance. No damage was done as the Malvoid caught on quickly and blinded Matchmaker again.

"Why did Dad's dreamstone go bad?" Songstress asked. Songstress was become oblivious to the fact that her and her friends were losing.

"I thought he was having fun.." She said to herself. She began to pace around and completely forget about the Malvoid.

"Songstress! Are you going to help or not-kore!" Doki hollered as she covered her eyes from the Malvoid's beams.

"But I don't understand how his dreamstone could've gone bad." Songstress ignored Doki's question and paced around even more.

"Forget about her right now. It looks we'll have to deal with her later." Matchmaker said.

"Pretty Cure, Heartthrob of Lust!" Matchmaker cried as hearts emitted from her palm.

"This isn't as thrilling as I hoped." Kagekaze said," It really isn't fun watching from the sidelines."

In the blink of an eye, Kagekaze came up from behind the pacing Cure Songstress and sent her to her feet.

After recovering from her fall, Songstress managed to snap back to her senses.

"That's right. A corrupted dreamstone can befall anyone, there's really no point in grieving over this one. And if my dad is losing faith in himself, in his dreams, then as a Pretty Cure it's my job, my dream, to save him." Songstress said.

The Malvoid attacked relentlessly and threw as many punches and blinding beams it could.

"But when you think about it, it's a tad pathetic." Kagekaze pointed out," Losing it simply because you have limited time in such a place."

"It's completely natural to feel at fault, hopeless even, when placed in such a situation." Songstress stated," We all become lost at some point. But, it takes hope to find ourselves again! And as Pretty Cure..."

"...We will help our fellow fallen dreamers refind themselves!" The three Cures said in unison.

"Interesting, but not persuading." Kagekaze responded.

Songstress motivated her fellow Cures and the three began to fight against the Malvoid again.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" Garden shouted. Her attack barely hit the Malvoid, but it did damage it greatly.

The Cures threw more punches and kicks and soon enough the Malvoid was tired out, unable to move even the slightest muscle.

"Energize." Kagekaze demanded as his onyx gem flickered up.

"Pretty Cure!" Songstress called from above.

"Super...Heel...Dive!" Songstress drove her heel deep down into the Malvoid.

"I wouldn't really classify that as a Pretty Cure attack.." Matchmaker in her skeptic tone as Garden looked at Songstress in awe.

"And please stay down!" Songstress said cheerfully in a rather polite tone.

"And now.."

This time, Toki unlocked the Destiny Casket and Songstress received her Lyrical scepter.

"Lyrics and vocals, the power of a song!" Songstress chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Music Heaven!" Songstress shouted as she surrounded the Malvoid in her violet atmosphere accompanied with G-clefs.

"Awake!" Songstress shouted as she purified the Malvoid made from her father's dreamstone.

Soon, everyone returned to the room of the photoshoot and Yamato awoke.

"The four of you had us all worried sick!" Chitsuki cried as she hugged Sensaina and her husband.

"I'm sorry about that.." Sensaina apologized," I guess my first instinct was to find an alternative source of some sort."

"Then dad, why did you stay?" Minako asked.

"I..I guess I didn't realize what was happening." Yamato said," My wits weren't very quick to begin with today, considering this might just be the last time I see my family for awhile.."

"But dad, if that's your problem, why can't you just do something about it?" Miyako asked.

Sensaina's father hung his head in defeat," I've seemed to run out of reasons to make myself seem level-headed."

Yamato grinned and ran a hand through his soft black, raven-like hair.

"You know what? I'm sick of being level-headed." Yamato stated.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Sensaina asked.

"I'm moving back with my beautiful wife and three daughters!" He proclaimed," That is..if they'll let me."

The Utahime girls giggled it off and a group hug formed.

"Dad, you're certainly welcomed at home!" Sensaina beamed.


	40. First loved,young girl with a big heart!

Quiet, nearly silent groans echoed through the class. Eyes fought to stay open and under desks, hands were fidgeting while puncturing their palms impatiently. This was the typical for last period in Ms. Haruki's class. But, quietly there were maybe two or three students amongst the class still able to listen intently to Haruki's teachings. And then there was Hideki, who had already dozed off ten minutes into last period. Of course Haruki noticed this, but being the cruel sadistic person she was, she decided to wait until after the class was over to awake him. Maybe even after school, if the bell didn't wake him up.

"Hideki, wake up!" Ayane whispered when Ms. Haruki's back was turned. Ayane jabbed him gently with her pencil a number of times before he woke up.

"Hideki, why is it so hard for you to stay awake in class?" Ayane whispered to the finally awake Hideki.

"How should I know?" Hideki asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Ayane rolled her eyes and was about to nag him when suddenly Ms. Haruki called on her.

"Manaka, would you like to read the paragraph on page sixty-nine?" Ms. Haruki asked, taking notice that Hideki was now awake.

"Of course." Ayane looked back to her book and began to read.

Soon after five minutes, the bell for the indication for the end of the school day rang. The students ,minus a certain someone, in class flooded out into the hallways.

"Hideki, can you spare a few minutes for us to discuss a certain subject?" Ms. Haruki asked as she leaned against the class door.

"Look, if it's about that History thing where the kid has to where the dunce hat in America, let's just say I'm not ok with it!" Hideki declared.

Intolerant as ever, Haruki showed her passive and aggressive side.

"Who cares if you're against it? Why not let the world know that you're known in my class as Hideki the dunce?!" She asked.

"That's because I'm not a dunce outside this class!" Hideki yelled.

"Hideki..." Ms. Haruki gritted her teeth.

"Haruki..." Hideki gnashed his teeth. Ms. Haruki leaned away from the door and stood straight. She went to take something from her desk. During those few seconds he had, Hideki looked at the unprotected class door. If he could create a diversion that would distract Haruki long enough, he could escape this dreaded class. No wonder Hideki claimed himself not a dunce outside of school. He would rather sleep away a lesson and use the most of his mental power for escaping strategies.

"Forget the diversion." Hideki said in his head as he was about to take off.

"Too slow Kurozora!" Ms. Haruki hollered, batting him down with her 'Exclusively for Hideki the dunce' fan.

"Did you just keep me after class to smack me?!" Hideki asked from the floor.

"No, I actually need to inform of the fact that you are lacking a mandatory credit." Haruki stated with irritation.

"What credit?" Hideki asked as he stood up.

"The Club credit." Haruki responded as she held out a page of mandatory credits to him.

"Uh..." Hideki droned as he looked at the credit sheet. It seemed he had no other option but to join a club. But of course, that didn't seem likely to happen, he was too busy being Hatred anyways.

"Isn't there anything else I can do?" Hideki asked.

"Like hell I'd know!" Haruki asked as she stuck up her nose.

"Actually..."

"What? What is it?" Hideki asked desperately.

"There's no way you'd do it! Not in a million years!" She scoffed hysterically.

"What is it?!" Hideki shouted.

"The volunteer credit!" Haruki spat," And the only way you're getting that credit is by doing forty-eight hours of community service. In other words, two days of labour!"

"Labour." Those words smashed down onto Hideki.

"Good luck!" She cried sinisterly as she let him leave her room.

"Labour.." Hideki groaned as he made his way out of the school. He couldn't stand the idea of working for two days, not entirely because he was lazy, but partly because his lack of focus would most likely overtake him two hours in. And besides, where could he find a place willing to help him attain this apparently elusive volunteer credit?

"You're making us help you help clean out your neighbor's garage all weekend?" Jonetsu repeated to Sensaina.

Hideki heard this as the three girls walked by him.

"Would that count as community service?" He asked himself.

"Well, it's only this weekend, plus it's not going to be the three of us only. My neighbor will help and so will her daughter and a few of her other kids." Sensaina stated.

"How old are these kids?" Haruko skeptically asked.

"I think they're all in their thirties." Sensaina said.

Hideki, gaining sudden interest in the girls' conversation, followed them up until a certain point in which the girls caught onto his following.

"Hideki, what are you doing?" Jonetsu asked uninterestedly.

"Do you think what your doing for this weekend would count as community service?" He hesitantly asked.

Sensaina thought for a moment while Jonetsu and Haruko glared up to him.

"I think so." Sensaina finally replied.

"Then, would you mind me coming along to help?" Hideki asked timidly.

Before Sensaina could respond, Jonetsu stood up in front of Hideki.

"Why do you need to do community service?" She asked obnoxiously.

"To get the volunteer credit." He responded.

"Well, I think it'd be great if you came along." Sensaina said calmly.

Jonetsu 'hmphed' Hideki and Haruko simply stared at Sensaina, knowing she was hiding her excitement now that Hideki was joining them.

"You know where my house is right? Come by tomorrow morning and we'll all head to my neighbor's place!" Sensaina said.

"Al-alright, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Hideki said as he walked away.

"Later!" Sensaina called.

The next day was Saturday and while walking to Sensaina's house, Hideki felt something aching in his chest.

"Why is my heart beating so quickly while I'm walking to her house?" Hideki asked himself aloud.

"Is this what a crush is like?" He asked aloud again. He laughed off the thought he regarded as ridiculous and continued walking. He remembered his first few times talking to Ayane and how vague this feeling was to it. But for some reason, his heart doesn't beat as fast as it used to when he was around Ayane. Maybe it was because of her countless crushes and few boyfriends that caused Hideki's feelings to fade. Despite her docile, elegant exterior, deep down she was a bit boycrazy.

He soon arrived at the Utahime household.

" 'Morning Hideki!" Sensaina beamed. The three girls stood in Sensaina's frontyard.

" 'Morning." Hideki grinned, attempting to wink but ultimately with little success due to being too tired and suddenly awkward around Sensaina.

"Well, we're all here now, so shouldn't we be going?" Jonetsu asked impatiently.

"Right!" Sensaina exclaimed as she led the way.

"It's such a sunny day!" Haruko interjected as she looked up to the sky.

"Kinda weird, considering it's late October.." Jonetsu noted.

"We're here!" Sensaina said as she stopped in front of a yellow house that reminded Haruko of conjoined twins.

"What's up with that house?!" Haruko gawked.

"It's called a duplex. A typically two-story side by side building being joined by one wall. Usually made for two families." Jonetsu explained.

Haruko, now semi-understanding the dynamics of this house, followed Sensaina to the front door. Sensaina rang the doorbell and waited at the doorstep patiently.

The door swung open and in the doorway was a short curly red-headed woman with an age up for debate. Her smile was a prominent feature of hers and as she saw Sensaina, she hugged her.

"Oh, Sensaina it's so good to see you!" The woman beamed as she broke the hug.

"Mrs. Giannino, it's nice to see you too!" Sensaina greeted.

"Oh please, call me Marianne!" The woman said.

"So, what do you need help with first?" Haruko asked as she looked at a few boxes laying around.

Marianne grinned at Haruko "Well we'll just have to-"

Her phone's calypso ringtone went off suddenly.

"-Just a minute." She said to Haruko," Hello?"

"How long do you think this will take-kore?" Doki asked, keeping herself out of Hideki and Marianne's eyesight.

"Most likely the entire weekend." Sensaina responded.

Suddenly, Marianne began to yell into what sounded to be Italian into her phone.

"Fine, I'll go in." Marianne reluctantly said. She hung up her phone and smiled to the girls.

"Something came up at work, I'll be gone for a few hours and I'll be right back." Marianne said.

"Ok then." Sensaina said.

"Hey, who's that?" Jonetsu asked, watching a car rolling by the sidewalk.

"That's my daughter." She responded.

A woman came out of the car with a very young girl beside her.

"Thank you coming Bettina." Marianne said. She threw on a grin and crouched down to the little girl," It's nice to see you again Angela."

"Grandma!" The little girl cried as she threw her arms around Marianne's waist," Today's going to be super fun!"

"Oh of course it will." Marianne said reassuringly," But Grandma has to do something for a few hours so I won't be here the entire time."

Angela looked like she was about to bawl but something seemed to have stopped her. Her Grandma was surprised at this motion.

"She seems to have control today." Marianne noted.

"Well, we went to a wedding yesterday and now Angela is a bit obsessed with the whole marriage concept." Bettina explained," I told her she'd get to experience marriage when she grows up so I guess this is her own little way of growing up."

"Grandma?" Angela tugged on her grandmother's long skirt.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Marianne asked.

"Who are they?" Angela pointed to Sensaina and the others.

"That's my neighbor and her friends." Marianne responded.

"I'm Sensaina." Sensaina beamed.

"Name's Jonetsu." Jonetsu greeted.

"Haruko!" Haruko greeted.

"I'm Hideki." Hideki greeted.

"Hideki.." Angela repeated to herself quietly. Angela blushed as her mother received instruction from her grandmother.

"That's it? We'll have it done soon, don't worry mom." Bettina said.

Bettina crouched down to face her daughter," Angela, would you like to help clean?"  
"Absolutely!" Angela hollered, surprising her mother with her reaction.

"Because then.." Angela started. She suddenly ran up and tightly hugged Hideki.

"I'll get to work with my future husband Hideki!" She cried as she hugged him.

"Future.." Haruko trailed off.

"..Husband..." Jonetsu continued.

"...Hideki?!" Sensaina finished.

"Um.." Hideki said awkwardly as Angela clung to him. Angela giggled childishly and after she broke the embrace, she clung onto his right arm.

"Well this is going to be a long day.." Haruko said as she sat onto Marianne's doorstep.

"Desu.." Toki droned.

Soon, the girls and Hideki began to clean out Marianne's garage and as they did so, they discussed their surprise with Angela's sudden declaration of love.

"She's only four, so why is she falling for a guy twice, or even thrice, her height?" Sensaina asked.

"Remember, her mom said she just discovered the whole marriage concept." Jonetsu pointed out.

"But why does it have to be Hideki?" Sensaina questioned childishly.

"Aren't first loves just the cutest little things?" Haruko said as she picked up a box.

"Haruko, that's a pretty large box," Hideki noted," Are you sure you don't need help carrying that?"

"Huh? Aw no, I'm fine." Haruko reassured.

"Well, I'm impressed." Hideki stated.

Haruko winked and brought the box over to Bettina. Angela saw the look on Hideki's face as Haruko carried the box and felt jealousy for the first time in her life. She didn't actually know what 'impressed' meant, but to her, it must've meant he thought Haruko was better than her. Angela then spotted a box that seemed to weigh more than her and instantly attempted to lift it up.

"Angela, maybe I should lift the box." Sensaina suggested.

"No, I can do it." Angela said, still struggling to lift the box. For a few moments, she finally lifted the box but only to have it crash down onto her feet.

"Ow!" Angela cried as she ripped her feet from under the box.

"Angela are you alright?" Jonetsu asked.

"I'm fine." Angela said as she turned her back to Jonetsu.

"Oh, I bet she needs some cheering up!" Haruko exclaimed. She then proceeded to make faces she found funny in front of Angela.

"Are you stupid?" Angela asked. She walked away from the fazed out Haruko.

"But it gets them every time." Haruko stated quietly.

Angela cheerfully ran up to Hideki.

"Do you want to have lunch now?" She asked.

"It's a little early," Hideki said in an attempt to make Angela go away.

"Awh.." Angela said as she scowled.

"Maybe a little bit later, I promise." Hideki said as he crouched down to her, not realizing he was just giving Angela more hope.

"I spy a little brunette in a pink sailor fuku who has the hots for Hideki!" Haruko chimed.

"You don't say?" Jonetsu deadpanned.

"Like I don't have enough competition.." Sensaina groaned. It was bad enough having to deal with Ayane, but now Angela too? Come to think of it, it looked like Ignis kind of liked him too..

Angela then skipped towards her mother.

"Mom, can I go make snacks?" Angela asked.

"Well.." Her mother said hesitantly," Alright, but only easy things to make, I don't want you making a mess of grandma's kitchen. Got it?"

"Got it!" Angela cheered. She skipped to the opened sidedoor and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a nearby stool and looked at the empty counter in front of her.

"I wish I brought my Simple Make oven.." Angela moaned. She then opened a few cupboards, but not without standing on the counter itself to open said cupboards. She found a pack of pink icing but had to restrain herself with all her might to not eat it, just so she could seem ladylike for Hideki. She also found rainbow sprinkles and again, forced herself not to touch them. She closed what seemed to be the confection cupboards and jumped off the counter. She then moved the stood to the counter on the other side of the kitchen and looked through the cupboards there. She soon found a package of lemonade powder.

"This isn't so hard to make!" She exclaimed. She went through the other cupboards and found a pitcher along with a set of matching cups and ice from the freezer. She took water from the tap and began to to stir the poured lemonade powder in the water-filled pitcher with a giant wooden spoon that her grandmother kept handy on the counter. Sensaina walked in and found the little girl stirring up the lemonade.

"Angela, are you making lemonade for us?" Sensaina asked.

"Yep!" Angela said. She was actually making the lemonade for of course her and Hideki but with the amount of water she received from the tap, it seemed there would be enough for all.

"Keep up the good work!" Sensaina beamed.

Sensaina's praise made Angela feel, good about herself. Soon enough, her lemonade was finished and it looked pretty good. Satisfied with her stirring skills, she then poured equal amounts of lemonade into separate cups and popped ice into each cup. Then she found a tray and placed every cup on, and finally went outside with the tray.

"Did somebody make us lemonade?" Haruko asked as she spotted Angela with the tray in her hands. Angela smiled and began to walk faster. As she looked towards the girls, expressions of distress came onto their faces.

Jonetsu shouted,"Angela, watch out out for the-!"

Suddenly, Angela tripped on a toy racecar that fell from a box and the glasses shattered and cut up her knees. It wasn't too much of a bloody mess, thankfully, but there still was a bit of blood.

"Angela, are you alright?" Sensaina asked as everyone gathered around her. It seemed like she was about to bawl again, but she did nothing but smile it off.

"Angela, let's go get you cleaned up." Bettina said as she took Angela inside. Angela nodded and the two went to bandage her up.

"Poor Angela.." Haruko said. The girls felt sorry for her and Hideki did feel slightly sorry too, but at the moment, his thoughts were somewhere else. A few minutes ago, he bumped into Sensaina and he felt his heart beginning to race.

"Could this be a crush?" Hideki asked in his head as he picked up another box. He was perspiring from his palms, but not because it was a hot day or because he was carrying boxes. He felt the need to let his thoughts wander and so he thought of Angela.

"It's surprising she didn't cry, even after that.." He thought," Why was she being so persistent?" He sighed and went to carry away another box.

Inside, Bettina had just finished bandaging up her daughter's scraped up knees.

"Thanks goodness it wasn't a deep cut. But I'll still have to.." Bettina brought out a spray bottle and Angela cringed as she looked at it.

The substance from inside the bottle gave a stinging feel and Angela bit her lip and thrashed her legs on the kitchen counter. Bettina then left her daughter to pick up the remaining glass with Jonetsu outside. As her mother left, Angela leapt down from the counter and began to willingly clean the plastic pitcher.

Hideki then walked inside and Angela turned away blushing. There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments, then finally Angela spoke up.

"I'm going to marry you Hideki." Angela declared in a determined tone.

"Oh dear, again with this?" Hideki asked.

"Yes!" Angela cried," Because..I plan to be your one and only wife!"

Hideki felt awkward again as the little girl stood in front him with her hopeful hazel eyes. He was physically and mentally cornered, his green eyes stared down at Angela hopelessly. Then he remembered something crucial. He was Hatred for goodness' sakes. He then closed one eye and looked into her heart. Her dreamstone was beyond grey and just right for the taking. But, a little more damage seemed necessary to him.

"No." He simply said.

Angela scoffed in childish disbelief," What?"

"There's no way I will marry a little girl like yourself." He stated. That did the trick. Angela, still pretending she wasn't hurt, bit her lip and shut her eyes. She balled her fists and Hideki smirked.

Without hesitation, Hideki extracted her dreamstone. He half-smiled looking at the grey dreamstone and then realized another crucial point. Because of his role as leader of Malevolent, Hirutaro would give him hell for summoning a Malvoid.

"Well this isn't any fun!" Hideki shouted in a child-like tone.

"Then why don't I be of help?" A sultry feminine voice echoed in the kitchen. Hydra appeared before him.

"Oh it's you." Hideki said uninterestedly. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Well, at least she would be able to put it to use." _He thought.

"Alright, fine." Hideki held out the dreamstone to Hydra," Just go summon it outside."

"My pleasure." Hydra grinned.

"This isn't getting anywhere!" Haruko shouted impatiently as she sat on a box.

"That's only because the neighborhood cat took one of the ornaments from that box and now Bettina has to go find the cat." Sensaina said.

"Do you think we should go check up on Angela?" Jonetsu asked.

"Hola!" Hydra said, not silencing the 'h' in hola.

"What is she doing here?" Haruko asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Look what I have~!" Hydra singsonged holding up Angela's corrupted dreamstone. She then pointed to the box Haruko was sitting on.

"Escape, Malvoid!" She shouted.

"Malvoid!" The monsterfied box shouted. Suddenly an usual sheet of fog filled the area, not even Hydra knew where it was coming from.

"Transform now-desu!" Toki cried while Haruko's dreamkeeper, with Meihime's dreamstone inside, was in her small hands.

"I didn't realize Meihime's dreamstone could create fog." Haruko stated as she took her dreamkeeper from Toki.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" The girls shouted as they transformed.

"Singing the Everlasting Melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are..Dream High! Pretty Cure!"

The fog cleared up and the Cures were face to feet with the Malvoid.

"I don't even care about how they got here anymore, just finish them!" Hydra whined, unwilling to put two and two together.

The Malvoid obeyed and so a fight between the Cures and the Malvoid began.

"Pretty Cure, Bouquet of Radiance!" Garden shouted as she emitted green and pink flowers from her palm.

"Garden got a new attack-kore." Doki observed.

Matchmaker threw countless amounts of punches and kicks, with Songstress mimicking her fellow Cure.

"No good!" Songstress cried.

"What's also no good is your complaining!" Matchmaker said while she beat the Malvoid.

Songstress gasped as realization hit her," Do you think this could be..Angela's dreamstone?"

Matchmaker stopped attacking for a moment to respond.

"Maybe." She said stoically.

"That's just too cruel, how could she take Angela's dreamstone?" Songstress asked," She's just a kid.."

"Songstress, this is no time to be sulking!" Garden shouted as she threw numerous punches to the unflinching Malvoid.

"Right," Songstress said as she shook off her feeling of reluctance and pity.

"Pretty Cure, Melody of Madness!" Songstress cried as she shot pink and purple music notes to the Malvoid.

"Why are they blaming me?" Hydra asked nonchalantly," It's not like I'm the one who took this dreamstone. Either way.."

Hydra glowered her eyes to her Malvoid," Get rid of them."

The Malvoid now took this fight seriously and began to attack. The Malvoid charged and threw the Cures to their feet.

"She's cheating!" Garden cried.

Hydra rolled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out to Garden.

"We have to end this!" Matchmaker cried.

"Wow, I didn't realize these girls could get so cheesy.." Hydra said as she blinked for a few moments.

"But it's not like I'm going to get anywhere with this weak Malvoid made from some ignorant little girl's dreamstone." Hydra sighed," To think she thought she could win the love of a man like him."

"That wasn't just any love.." Matchmaker said solemnly as she walked forward," That was...her first love!"

"So? I can't see a difference between that and every other 'love'." Hydra bunnyquoted as she rested herself on top of her Malvoid.

Matchmaker snickered," Love seems to be something you people of Malevolent are unable to feel."

"Are you kidding me?" Hydra scoffed as she sat herself up," Ignis loved chocolate, Raika loved that Alejandro, and Tsuchiyo loves his stupid gold boots..but those loves are absolutely nothing, compared to my love for Hatred!"

"That may count as love, but that love seems untrue and that's why..I'll get rid of you unloving Majors of Malevolent, one by one!" Matchmaker declared.

The Destiny Casket opened on its and out from the Casket appeared the Cures' scepters.

"Shapeshift! Lovestruck Scepter!" Matchmaker shouted as she formed a heart in midair with the ring.

"Joy and Passion, the power of love!" Matchmaker chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Lovely Oasis!" Matchmaker cried as the atmosphere turned red and smothered the Malvoid with a load of hearts.

"Awake!" She shouted, this time striking a pose while cleaning the Malvoid.

The box was restored and Hydra left infuriated.

"Thank goodness it looks like nothing ever happened." Sensaina sighed.

Bettina came back with the ornament and after another day of hard work, she decided to sign Hideki's form for his volunteer credit.

"Thank you so much!" Hideki said.

"You deserved it." Bettina responded. As the day was done, Angela and her mother were about ready to leave. After the dreamstone incident, she simply regarded Hideki's decline as a dream and her hope returned.

"Mom, let me do something before we go." She said.

"What is that?" Bettina asked.

Angela turned to face Hideki," I'll never forget you, my very first love!"

Hideki reddened and the girls laughed as Angela's mother's car drove off.


	41. First pitch! Don't underestimate me!

"Out of the park!" The announcer on the television exclaimed. Everyone on the the screen, except for the opposing team, was cheering wildly. Hydra yawned at the sight of the game and she only stayed on the channel because of how many cute guys occupied the screen while on this channel. Kagekaze walked into the room, holding a beacon with a strange substance noticing Hydra's boredom as she watched the tv.

"Why are you watching sports if you find it boring?" Kagekaze asked.

"Thanks to Maramoto's out of the park, the Blue Scalers have retrieved a spot in the championship!" The announcer cheered.

"That is why," Hydra said, licking her lips as the screen panned to Maramoto.

"Malevolent's chance of victory is descending rapidly and you're fangirling over some baseball player?" Kagekaze questioned.

"This is how a girl occupies herself." Hydra said as she munched on chips in blue bowl resting on her lap.

"By watching meatheads throw balls just to hit them with wooden bats?" Kagekaze asked, only to have the bowl of chips thrown towards him.

"Shut your mouth! Maramoto's on.." She bit her lip so hard it seemed blood was ready to spew from it.

"Honestly.." Kagekaze slapped his forehead as he watched Hydra glue her eyes to the television screen.

Suddenly on screen as the cheerleaders were shown, it seemed one of them broke the ankle as they preformed a stunt. Just as the channel was abruptly about to go to commercial break, Maramoto halted them and they put their cameras on him.

"Ladies, if you are athletic and over eighteen, then we would be more than happy, if you would participate in in a competition we're holding this afternoon to see who can replace Meiji over here. I'll be waiting." He said with a wink.

And with that, Hydra had a massive nosebleed and fell backwards in delight.

"I am so auditioning!" Hydra declared.

Kagekaze seemed skeptic to the idea," Why would anyone let you become a cheerleader? You stick out like a sore thumb with your blue hair and sickening red eyes. Not to mention that-"

"My eyes are rubies! Glistening, gorgeous rubies!" Hydra shouted in her defense," And if you don't like the idea of me cheerleading in public, then I guess I'll cheer here; where everyone can hear me loud and clear!"

Hydra breathed in and Kagekaze plugged his ears.

"H-O-M-E! That's the place for me! We've got the bases loaded! And we're goin', goin', goin H-O-M-E! Yes that's the place for me, you'll see!" Hydra cheered at the top of her lungs.

Everyone else at Malevolent was able to hear Hydra, as she claimed. Hatred who was trying to think of new strategies to obtain more dreamstones flinched as he heard Hydra's tone-deaf hollering. Tsuchiyo, who was polishing his gold boots, also flinched as he heard Hydra and Hirutaro heard Hydra and nearly broke the wine-glass he was cleaning.

"For the love of god, stop." Kagekaze said between clenched teeth, as his attempt to block Hydra's hollering failed.

"Oh, you don't like that one? Well, don't worry I've got dozens more." Hydra smirked. She breathed in once more.

"Maramoto pitch that ball! Maramoto give it your all!" She hollered," Give me an M! Give me an A! Give me an R! Give me an A! Give me an M! Give me an O! Give me a T! Give me an O! What's that spell?! Maramoto!"

"Ok! You're an...above decent cheerleader." Kagekaze said.

"Thank you very much. Oh goodness, I'm actually so parched." Hydra said as she swiped the beacon Kagekaze laid on the table.

"Don't mind if I do." Hydra drank all of the substance that was inside the beacon.

"Hydra wait-!" Kagekaze called out frantically.

Hydra licked her lips and threw the beacon over her shoulders," What was that stuff? It tasted kind of bitter."

"That was white phosphorous." Kagekaze stated," In other words, a semi-dangerous chemical."

"Eh, I've had worse." Hydra shrugged.

Kagekaze took a step back as he noticed some strange happening to Hydra's hair. It seemed to have been changing colour rapidly, as if she was mutating.

"Have you ever experienced side-effects from the other chemicals you've taken?" Kagekaze asked cautiously, still taking steps back.

"Side-effects? I don't recall any side-effects. Wait, my tongue started throbbing after I had that weird xenon stuff." Hydra said, not realizing her hair and eyes were changing color.

"Well, you may want to look in the mirror." Kagekaze suggested.

Hydra blinked for a few moments, then snapped and conjured up a mirror. As she looked into the mirror, she held in a scream and covered her mouth in shock. She now had blond hair and blue eyes. But then, she suddenly thought up of all the perks that came with now looking like this.

"This means I can be a cheerleader!" She squealed.

"At least then we won't have to hear her cheers any longer." Kagekaze sighed.

"Jonetsu! Admit it!" Haruko teased as Jonetsu kicked her off Sensaina's bed," You think Maramoto's hot!"

"Ye-yeah right!" Jonetsu said as she elbowed the junior into the wall with an evident blush," I'm a matchmaker! It's not my job to crush on guys, especially stupid baseball players."

"Jonetsu likes Maramoto, yes she does!" Haruko cheered as she stood on Sensaina's bed," Jonetsu has the hots for him, she's in love!"

And thus, she was thrown off the bed again.

"And not only that," Sensaina began as she elbow nudged Jonetsu," I bet she'll try and say she's eighteen just so she can try to become the cheerleader replacement."

"You guys shut up!" Jonetsu screamed, breathing heavily.

"I don't like Maramoto and I hate cheerleading!" She declared," End of discussion."

Doki, Toki and Haruko giggled as Jonetsu stormed out of the room.

"She has it bad." Haruko giggled.

The girls had just finished watching the big baseball game due to Haruko apparently being a baseball fanatic and had witnessed the cheerleader injure herself. Jonetsu was crushing as hard as Hydra and her golden opportunity appeared as Maramoto declared their would be a a competition held for the replacement of the cheerleader.

"Come to think of it." Jonetsu said as she leant against a fence outside.

"When was the last time I crushed on someone?" She thought.

In truth, Jonetsu has had four boyfriends but she was the one to be asked out by all of them. First, there was Daiki who she dumped because he refused to spend more time than hoped for. Then there was Barano, who was a womanizer and a player that would be dumped by Jonetsu exactly three months later. Dan was her next boyfriend, and he soon lost interest in her and they broke up. And lastly, there was Masaru who was two years older and was eventually dumped liked the rest because of Jonetsu's intolerance for men with eyes that wander.

She didn't actually crush on any of them, it was simply a light surge of affection and that somehow lead to a relationship.

"Have I ever even crushed on anyone?" She asked herself skeptically.

"Aw well," She looked up to the blue sky," There's a first for everything."

"Oh the baseball field is so cute!" A familiar fake blond exclaimed as she went inside the field where the tryouts were being held. The grass seemed to have been just cut and it also seemed to be able to cut at peoples' ankles as they walked along the field. The blue sky was reflecting on Hydra's mutated blue eyes and the sun was beating on no other than Mr. Maramoto.

It was surprising how many girls showed up for this event and of course, Jonetsu had also shown up.

One girl let out a ghostly gasp suddenly," It's Maramoto!"

Maramoto walked up to the girls and they all, even Jonetsu a little bit, began to cheer wildly. Maramoto winked to the girls and roughly two of the women fainted with delight.

"So shall we get started?" Maramoto asked," After all, it is afternoon."

Hydra and Jonetsu rolled their eyes at the indecent pun while the rest of the girls laughed awkwardly.

"First up, Fumie Meioh?" Maramoto asked reading from a clipboard. A girl with copper brown hair emerged from the crowd of girls.

"That would be me." The girl said," Oh Gin, I mean Mr. Maramoto, you've been my role model ever since I was six!"

A few girls awed at Fumie's loving statement.

"Oh give me a break." Hydra said under her breath.

The girl auditioned in the center of the baseball diamond. After her little cheer, Maramoto threw on an artificial impressed look and asked for the next girl.

"This is taking forever." Hydra groaned quietly after five minutes had passed.

"Alright, Mizuka Kai?" Maramoto asked as he read the name from the clipboard.

Hydra walked up as her fake name was called.

"Look no further for your cheerleader." She said.

"Her face looks good." Jonetsu observed," But her chest could use some real work."

Hydra cheered her tonedeaf idiotic cheer, and it seemed Maramoto was actually impressed with her.

He nodded his head as he gave a concluding statement to Hydra," Next, um Jonetsu Hihoshi?"

"That would be me." Jonetsu said as she lifted up her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This competition is for eighteen years and above." Maramoto said as he crouched down to Jonetsu. As he was about to call the next name, Jonetsu stopped him.

"Oh, not so fast. By my understanding, for the past three months, you have been without a personal assistant." Jonetsu stated.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe Natsu just quit like that.." Maramoto trailed off.

"Well I may be of service." Jonetsu said as she held out a business card she created in less than ten minutes, though it looked somewhat official.

Maramoto looked at the business card and then he looked at Jonetsu unsurely. Jonetsu struck a dignified pose hoping she would get him to approve of her. She smiled and her train of thought was heading in twisted directions. What, did her red hair and height go against the regulations of a personal assistant?

"I'll think about it." Maramoto concluded, letting a half-smile appear to his face.

Jonetsu was screaming on the inside and from behind, Hydra stuck her tongue out to the red head.

Jonetsu left in a satisfied mood and as for the rest of the girls, they waited patiently for roughly an hour or two. Finally, Maramoto picked out a few girls to compete against each other, so in way it was semi-finals time. And somehow, 'Mizuka Kai' was picked.

"I knew I'd get picked!" Hydra squealed. She walked out of the stadium and watched the other girls sulk out. She couldn't help but take pleasure in these girls' defeat.

"I can't wait to rub this in Kagekaze's face," She said as she half-smirked in a way similar to Maramoto.

Hydra caught a glimpse of Jonetsu, who stayed until auditions were over, and finally noticed their was something familiar with her. She didn't let this bug her as she was too happy win her secured spot in the next round of the competition.

As she returned to Malevolent, she hummed and skipped towards the seat she sat on while she watched the baseball game. Happy and oblivious, Hydra giggled as she thought of Maramoto's charms.

"Oh, how I love being blond!" Hydra said carelessly.

"So you're back." Kagekaze said walking into the room.

"Yup! And guess who is a semi-finalist?" Hydra cheered as she pointed to herself.

"Suddenly I wouldn't be so excited about that." Kagekaze said.

"I don't see a reason on why not." Hydra stated.

Kagekaze held out a page that seemed to have been ripped from a tabloid magazine.

"Still don't see it," Hydra chimed.

Kagekaze whipped out a magnifier for her to read. After a few minutes filled with large, ncomprehensible words, a dizzy-eyed Hydra held the page back to Kagekaze. He noticed her still evident ignorance.

"In others words, he isn't a heterosexual." Kagekaze stated.

"Come again?" Hydra asked in her clueless tone.

"He's doesn't like the ladies." Kagekaze restated.

"Excuse me?" Hydra asked.

"Playing for the other side?" Kagekaze restated once more.

"Wait what?" Hydra said.

Kagekaze sighed and decided to literally draw this out for her. He drew her a picture in which Maramoto was depicted in looking at a man with hearts in his eyes and paying no attention in what seemed to be Hydra.

Hydra gasped, finally understanding what Kagekaze was trying to tell her.

"You're lying!" She shouted in denial, once again disturbing the peace of Malevolent.

"Believe what you want." Kagekaze concluded ready to walk out.

"There is no way that stupid scandal story ca-Ah,ah,achoo!" Out of her nose came a glowing snot rocket.

"Back to blue I see." Kagekaze smirked, still being slightly grossed out by Hydra's sneeze.

Hydra frantically grabbed locks of her hair and witnessed the rapid change in colour.

"No! This can't be happening!" Hydra cried. She then had an idea come to her head.

"Get me another beacon filled with that phosphor stuff!" Hydra exclaimed.

"And risk shortening your lifespan again? As fun as that sounds, Hirutaro would have my head and I honestly don't think your that stupid to throw more chemicals into your system." Kagekaze stated.

Hydra scoffed at how innocent Kagekaze seemed to her, "I could drink any chemical as much as I want and I'd still be the same. I, no, we could drink bleach if we wanted to. And that's only because of this." She pointed to the black pendant resting on her chest.

"Now will you give me the beacon?" Hydra asked innocently.

"Whatever, maybe if I have some leftover." Kagekaze responded bitterly.

Hydra squealed in a rather girly tone and followed Kagekaze to take some more of the chemical.

A few days later, Hydra returned to the baseball diamond finding Maramoto practicing alone. Hydra twirled her fake blond hair and walked towards him.

"Maramoto!" Hydra called out waving towards him. Maramoto looked over and ran towards Hydra.

"Oh you're one of those semi-finalists, Mizuka right?" Maramoto asked.

"Right." Hydra said as she batted her eyes in a ditzy manner," Um, I just wanted to see you practice, because you know..."

"Well sure, but I'm not here by myself." Maramoto said.

"Doesn't matter." Hydra responded.

"Ok, as long as my partner doesn't mind." Maramoto stated.

"Part..ner?" Hydra asked.

"You just couldn't wait for me?" A masculine valley-girl toned voice asked from one entrance to the diamond.

"Sorry, Shiro. I just couldn't help myself." Maramoto apologized. From the entrance came a man with bronze skin and wire-like black hair. His eyes were dark like his hair and he was dressed flamboyantly in glittery dark purple capri with a blue scalers jersey adorned with rhinestones and more glitter. He startled Hydra and soon she began to wonder if Kagekaze was actually right.

"Forget about it." Shiro rolled his eyes," Who's this?''

"Oh, this is Mizuka. She's a semi-finalist in the cheerleader replacement competition." Maramoto introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hydra said as she extended her hand.

Shiro looked at her hand before he touched it," Charmed."

As they shook hands, Hydra noticed Shiro nails were french-tipped.

"So,um, who is he?" Hydra asked.

"Name's Shiro and I'm Maramoto's." Shiro introduced.

"Um...?"

"Come on Shiro what did I say?" Maramoto chuckled.

"Well, when he's not on the baseball diamond." Shiro said putting his arm over Maramoto's shoulder.

Hydra turned beet red and fled without another word.

"He was a..!" Hydra groaned at Malevolent. Her hair was back to blue and she held her head dramatically.

"Oh, come on Hydra." She said to herself," Think of something else."

She then remembered how familiar the red-haired girl outside the stadium looked to her.

"I know I've seen her somewhere before." Hydra stated. She scanned through her brain trying to remember when she had seen her. Maybe it was something she dreamed of. No, that couldn't be it. She thought intensely and grew frustrated as no one came to her.

"Goddamnit, this isn't supposed to be difficult!" Hydra shouted irritatedly. She tapped her feet against the floor and ran her hand through her hair numerous times. Then finally, it came to her.

_"Pretty Cure, Heartless Beating!"_

_"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!"_

_"Pretty Cure, Lovely Oasis!"_

"Now which Pretty Cure was that?" She asked," Oh wait, it's the red one! And come to think of it.."

"..She always hangs around those three girls." Hydra pointed out. She remembered during her latest encounter with the Pretty Cure, she first saw three girls, a big cloud of fog and then the Pretty Cure. Finally, these things were adding up in Hydra's head.

Actually, every time she took a dreamstone from someone, those three human girls showed up and within a matter of minutes, the Pretty Cure would arrive, with the three girls nowhere in sight.

"So let's see, there's sandy, red-head and.." Hydra trailed off.

"..twin..tails.." Hydra trailed off once more. 'Twin tails' had a little more significance to her. Twin tails happened to be the girl Hideki was crushing on, the cure Hatred unknowingly was falling for.

Her ruby eyes glowed angrily and she balled her fists.

Hydra screamed,"Not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair..!"

And no, it didn't seem like she'd stop chanting that phrase anytime soon.

"Not. Fair!"

Oh, she defied me.

"Such a filthy little miscreant." Hydra cursed.

"But..I shouldn't tell Hatred about this.." Hydra said quietly. She definitely did not want to be the one who would ultimately break Hatred's heart.

"But rest assured.." Hydra conjured up a piercing ice rapier and stabbed the ground," Your death will be at my hands..Cure Songstress."

"He actually took that stupid business card you made in ten minutes?" Haruko asked with disbelief in her tone.

"Sure did! Man, I can't wait to go to the next game.." Jonetsu said excitedly.

"You mean watch." Sensaina corrected.

"Nope!" With a dive into her pocket and a flick of her wrist, Jonetsu showed off three tickets to the next game.

"Woah, let me see those!" Haruko said as she and Sensaina took them from her hand.

"Isn't this for the championship?" Sensaina asked as she examined the tickets. The tickets were blue and purple, the colours of the two teams playing, respectively.

"Yup! And guess which two girls I'm taking," Jonetsu said.

"This is going to be so cool!" Haruko exclaimed, assuming she was hinting the two other tickets were for her and Sensaina.

Sensaina was happy too and then she thought to herself,

"I wonder if Hideki likes baseball too."

Two days later, it was the championship game. Hydra was offered to become the cheerleader's replacement and so she took up the position. Naturally, she would've said no, if Sensaina wasn't coming. The past few days, Hydra did some hardcore stalking to summarize an analysis for her one sided nemesis for Hideki's heart. She was a little cold in the skimpy cheerleader outfit and blue pompoms she held in her hands were quivering along with the rest of her body.

"I don't know if I can do this.." Hydra as her teeth chattered.

"Cheerleader anxiety is completely normal, don't worry." Another cheerleader, Suika, reassured.

"Says you, you've done this dozens of times." Hydra pointed out.

Suika giggled before giving Hydra a response," It's not hard trust me, as long as you're cheering for the team you love it gets easier. And you want what's my favourite part of every game?"

"What's that?"

"The first pitch." Suika responded as she left to talk to the other cheerleaders.

"Her favourite part...is her uterus?" Hydra said in complete confusion.

"Jonetsu these seats are great-kore!" Doki exhaled.

"Why would you expect any less?" Jonetsu asked as she held Doki as if she was a stuffed toy.

"Is that the new cheerleader?" Sensaina asked pointing to Hydra.

Jonetsu squinted and looked towards the fake-blond.

"I guess so." Jonetsu responded.

"She seems a little loose if you ask me." Haruko stated.

Soon, the game began.

"And it's Maramoto throwing the first pitch!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Oh..." Hydra said in realization.

"It seems he's throwing one of his nation famous screwballs!" The announcer announced. All eyes in the stadium except for one pair were on him. Shiro was at the gate way entrance texting somebody, with an evident lack of interest in the game. He put away his phone in his pocket and as he walked away, his phone dropped from his pocket.

Hydra was interested and picked the phone up to read this text message and who it was for.

The text was apparently for Maramoto.

" Yeah I can't do this anymore. You are seriously uninteresting and by far the worst baseball player I've ever seen. So, yeah I think we should like see other people.." Hydra read. She was surprised Shiro would dump him over text but at the same time, a little impressed.

"Would this corrupt his dreamstone?" Hydra asked. Hydra shrugged and dropped the phone back to the ground.

During the halftime, Maramoto looked at his texts and read the text Shiro had sent him. Alarmed, Maramoto confronted the nearby Shiro.

"Over text, are you kidding me?" Maramoto asked.

"You're just so hostile and not only that you're like arrogant and act all tough when we both know you like insecure and stuff." Shiro said.

"I wish I brought popcorn." Hydra said as she watched the two argue.

"Jonetsu, who's that?" Haruko asked as she pointed to Shiro.

"Good question." Jonetsu responded.

"Well, Maramoto doesn't seem to be too fond of him." Sensaina stated.

"Let's go kick him in the shins!" Haruko shouted.

"No, no! Let Maramoto handle this himself." Jonetsu said.

"Fine, I don't need you!" Maramoto declared as he walked from Shiro.

Hydra looked at Maramoto's dreamstone from a distance.

"Perfect." Hydra smirked. Hydra looked around. There were alot people here, but at this point she really could care less. All she really wanted was Cure Songstress dead because of her.

"Eh, I really don't care." Hydra then extracted Maramoto's dreamstone and pointed to a nearby baseball.

"Escape, Malvoid!" She shouted.

"Malvoid!" The monsterfied baseball roared.

"Where did that come from?" Haruko asked as the people in the stadium fled the area.

"It's because of that girl!" Jonetsu shouted pointing to the fake-blond.

"Is that..Hydra?" Sensaina asked.

"Now hurry up and transform Cure Songstress..." Hydra said to herself hysterically.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" The three shouted as they transformed inside the stadium.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are.." They struck a pose," Dream High! Pretty Cure!"

"That was quicker that I thought." Hydra stated," And now.."

She clasped her two hands together and as she separated her hands, two large bubbles formed and were heading to Matchmaker and Garden.

"Watch out!" Songstress said to her fellow Cures as she ducked. But the two were ultimately caught and trapped by the bubbles.

"What the hell?!" Garden said as she squirmed in the bubble.

"Why doesn't it pop?!" Matchmaker said as she kicked and punched the bubble.

"'Cause you're stupid that's why." Hydra said," But at least I didn't trap the one I hate the most.."

Songstress had her guard up and took a step back. She jumped up to the stands and measured her distance between herself and Hydra.

Hydra rolled her eyes and blew her breath, causing the entire stadium to freeze over. Songstress jumped again and landed onto the icy baseball diamond.

"Agh!" She cried as she slipped onto the ice. She quickly got up and readied herself to attack.

"Pretty Cure, Melody of Madness!" Songstress shouted as she aimed to Hydra.

Hydra literally froze her attack and left Songstress dumbfounded.

"Now it's my turn!" Hydra disappeared and reappeared behind Songstress. She kicked her in the back and sent her skidding across the ice.

"She's never been this fast before.." Songstress groaned as she stood up.

"Love makes people do the craziest things." Hydra said in her ear. This time, Songstress leapt and avoided Hydra's next attack.

"Love?!" Songstress thought. Songstress dove back down and drove a kick towards Hydra, but missing as she hit the ground.

She knelt on the ground and tried to focus.

"Concentrate Songstress," She said in her head," My first priority is getting rid of that Malvoid, so where is it?"

She looked around and found the Malvoid frozen like the rest of the stadium.

"Seriously..?!" Songstress said.

"Yup, so now it's just vous and moi!" Hydra said.

"What did I ever do to make you want to have a one on one with me?!" Songstress shouted as she leapt to the stands once more.

Hydra opened her mouth and then realized she couldn't tell her the truth. If Hatred couldn't know Sensaina was Cure Songstress, Cure Songstress defiantly shouldn't know Hideki is Hatred.

"Secret!" Hydra shouted as she conjured up another icicle rapier and lunged it at Cure Songstress.

Songstress leapt backwards and without realizing it, she bumped into the bubble that caged Matchmaker and caused Hydra to puncture Matchmaker's bubble.

"N-no way.." Hydra said, realizing what Songstress made her do as the bubble popped.

"Alright!" Matchmaker cheered as she was on the icy ground.

"Pretty Cure,Heartthrob of Lust!" Matchmaker shouted. She placed her palms on the icy ground and with her attack, all the ice in the stadium melted.

"My icy wonderland.." Hydra said as the ice began to melt rapidly.

Songstress sighed,"And now we can purify the Malvo-"

"-One step ahead of you." Matchmaker said while she held her Lovestruck scepter as if it was a baseball bat. She swung it to the Malvoid and off it went.

It bashed into the stands of the stadium and rendered itself defeated.

"Heheh," Matchmaker smirked.

"Joy and Passion the power of-!"

"I don't think so!" Garden said impatiently as she somehow was freed from her bubble. She tapped her foot against the ground and held her minisepters.

"Alright fine, you cleanse it." Matchmaker said.

Garden giggled and stepped forward.

"Tulips and Daisies, the power of flowers!" Garden chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Floral Escape!" Garden shouted.

"Awake!" She shouted cleansing it the Malvoid.

"What's this?" Matchmaker asked as she found Shiro's dropped phone.

"I can't believe this!" Matchmaker shouted as she read the text Shiro sent.

"Still want to be Maramoto's assistant?" Garden elbow-nudged.

Matchmaker scowled as she threw the phone to the ground. Surprisingly, it didn't break even though it was an Aiphone.

"Goddamnit, why does nobody in this freaking house wake me up?!" Hideki shouted as he realized what time it was. He leapt out of bed and threw on his uniform. Hydra watched as he went through his attempt to get ready for the morning. After putting on his clothes he brushed his teeth quickly and gargled what seemed to be all of the mouthwash in the once full bottle.

"Oh, I forgot to eat." Hideki said as he took his backpack.

"But if I eat now, it's gonna taste all gross because I just brushed my teeth!" He whined," I'll just go without breakfast."

His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Or..I can have an ice cube or something." Hideki said as he scavenged through the freezer. He popped a few ice cubes into his mouth and was ready to leave for school.

"Have a good day today, Hatred." Hydra said.

Swallowing down his ice cubes and putting on his shoes, Hideki turned his head to face Hydra.

"I'm not Hatred, I'm Hideki." He stated.

"Right.." Hydra said.

As Hideki left for school, only to bump into Sensaina a few steps later Hydra thought deeply out loud.

"He never really was mine, was he?" Hydra asked hopelessly.


	42. Sing! Sensaina finds out!

"Is it really that time of the year already?!" Kintsuki and Jonetsu hollered together. Even though there were a few minutes left before class began, everyone was assembled and chattering amongst themselves for reasons unknown by Kintsuki, Jonetsu, and Sensaina.

"Of course!" Meihime declared as she wrote on the whiteboard.

Sensaina double-blinked, still being out of the loop.

"What time of the year is it...?" Sensaina asked.

"It's culture festival time!" Meihime responded as she wrote those exact words onto the whiteboard.

"Sensaina, haven't you ever heard of culture festivals?" Kintsuki asked as she quickly notice of Sensaina's ignorance still here.

"Um..." Sensaina tilted her head and avoided eye contact. She somewhat remembered the culture festival at her old school but, that one ended in cancelation. At her old school, she was very reclusive and of course that lead to not even having the slightest care about the culture festival. Her friends at her old school didn't seem to mind their culture festival getting canceled either.

"Don't worry I've heard of them.." Sensaina began," It's just that, at my old school, I didn't have many friends and surprisingly the only friends I had were the popular girls at my schools but it turns out, they were just using for reasons I can't even remember why." Sensaina looked to the ground reminiscing her past and herself one year ago.

"Did you finds who Ume's crushing on?" Hoshika asked.

"She likes Atsui." A side pony tailed Sensaina responded.

"Oh! And did you tell Mr. Moriaka I can't come to school tomorrow?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, he was mad though," Sensaina responded.

"Oh, you're the best Sensaina!" Kimiko praised as the three girls walked away.

"I'm the best…" Sensaina repeated proud of herself.

Sensaina winced as she remembered how idiotic her one year ago self. She did everything they wanted for her to praise her but was any of that praise even worth it? Of course not, and it took her a while to realize that but once she did she promised herself she'd never go back to the person she used to be.

"But a culture festival sounds really fun!" Sensaina beamed.

The girls grinned at her cheerful response and Meihime then got the entire class' attention.

"Alright, so what does everyone think we should do for the culture fest?" Meihime asked.

"A Fashion show!" One girl cried.

"No way I'd be in a dumb Fashion show!" One guy said disgust.

"Alright, so a fashion show is out of the question.." Meihime said as she put a line through the word fashion show on the whiteboard.

"What about a giant basketball game?" One guy asked.

"How are we going to do that on stage?" A girl asked.

"We should do a Maid Café!" One girl exclaimed.

"I think I'd pass on that.." Jonetsu said under her breath.

"Hm.." Meihime said she rubbed her chin," Sensaina, what do you think we should do, since this is your first culture fest?"

"Well.." Sensaina started," Let's first try and think of what we all have in common."

"Are you kidding me?" Kintsuki scoffed," No two people in this class have common interests."

"Well then, what does everyone enjoy?" Sensaina asked.

"I like baking!" One girl shouted.

"I like photography!" One guy shouted.

"I like stand-up comedy!" Another girl shouted.

Sensaina giggled as she heard everyone but one person in the front of the class response.

"What do you want like?" Sensaina asked the boy.

"It's stupid." The guy responded.

"Just tell me." Sensaina said gently.

"I like space.." The guy responded as he shrugged.

"So does that mean you want to be an astronaut?" Sensaina asked.

"Kinda.." The guy responded sheepishly.

"I think we found something we all have in common." Sensaina declared.

"What might that be?" Kintsuki asked curiously.

"We're all really big dreamers!" Sensaina said," So, how about we have a show in which we'll showcase our dreams?"

"Sensaina, that's really good!" Meihime said as she wrote on the whiteboard.

"So do we all like Sensaina's idea?" Meihime asked the class.

The class responded positively.

"Then it's settled. We're going with Sensaina dreamer's showcase!" Meihime concluded.

Sensaina blushed as the class cheered in approval of her idea.

"It'll so great to see everyone's dreams." Sensaina thought.

The next day, with Ms. Kimura's permission, the class began to think of ideas to use and the other things essential for the show, such as wardrobe and music.

"So I could do a magic trick up on stage?" Kintsuki asked as she sat back and watched everyone work.

"Sure!" Sensaina beamed.

"Well..I might." Kintsuki said.

"I'll say Sensaina, you sure got everyone pumped about culture fest this year." Jonetsu remarked.

"I guess, it just feels good knowing everyone will have a part in culture fest." Sensaina thought.

"If everyone has a part in culture fest this year..." Jonetsu began," Sensaina, what are you doing for culture fest?"

"Hm?" Her tone was neutral and finally she turned frantic.

"I didn't realize I would need a part!" She hollered.

"But you're a part of the class.." Jonetsu pointed out.

"But I thought I already contributed with my idea.." Sensaina responded sheepishly.

"Oh, boy just what are we going to do with you?" Jonetsu asked as Sensaina remained frantic.

"I know what she could do!" Kintsuki exclaimed as she walked up to the girls.

"And what's that?" Jonetsu asked.

"Sensaina, you like singing right?" Kintsuki asked.

"Well, I suppose.." Sensaina said in a reluctant tone.

"Then you should sing for the culture fest!" Kintsuki suggested.

"Oh, that would be a great idea!" Meihime said as she wrote out ideas onto the board.

"I don't really know.." Sensaina responded.

"Oh, come on it'd be so cool having someone actually sing at the culture fest!" Kintsuki encouraged.

"We could write you a song, make you superstar outfit.." Meihime said.

"Well.." Sensaina trailed off. She surely didn't want to be the girl who had nothing to do with culture fest, not unlike herself one year ago.

"I'll do it!" Sensaina declared.

"I want to write the song! Pretty please?" Meihime begged.

"I guess you could.." Sensaina said quietly.

"Like she'd have the time to write an entire song, she's too busy setting up and helping everyone else out of 'obligation' " Kintsuki scoffed.

"She's right.." Meihime sobbed.

"I could do it." Jonetsu said.

"Hm, I doubt even the genius romantic Jonetsu could even write a song in the amount of time we have." Meihime said skeptically.

"Don't you worry, I'll have it done in no time." Jonetsu winked," I could even help with the outfit."

"Jonetsu, you're the greatest!" Meihime praised before running off to help another student.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sensaina asked.

"Why not? It'll be my part in the culture fest, and I think it'd be amazing of you..to let everyone witness your talent." Jonetsu said as a half-smile appeared onto her face.

"Everyone witnessing..my talent?" Sensaina repeated quietly as Jonetsu was an out of earshot distance away.

_"My talent?" _

"Sensaina, wouldn't this look cute on you?" Meihime asked as she held out a pair of black and purple glovelets. They shimmered under the room's light source and were decorated with pink ribbons.

"Only one way to find out." Sensaina said with a hint of hesitance in her voice. She slid on the glovelets as expected, they looked good on her.

"I'm going to get Jonetsu to incorporate this into your outfit!" Meihime cheered as she ran off to find Jonetsu.

It's been a few days since the announcement of the culture fest and now everyone was just brimming with excitement.

"Jonetsu, how far have you gotten on Sensaina's song?" Kintsuki asked.

"Far enough for the time being." Jonetsu stated as she read over the lyrics she had just written.

"Laying in the clouds, of our hopes at night, is where dreams reside." Kintsuki read quietly over Jonetsu's shoulder.

"Once we wish upon the star of the new day, I know that all of our dreams will come true.." Meihime read.

"Jonetsu this is so great!" The two girls praised.

"Mind not reading of my shoulders?" Jonetsu asked," Sensaina do you want to read?''

"Huh?" Sensaina asked as she was getting fitted for her outfit.

"Wow Sensaina, you're not really the bustiest in the bathhouse are you?" Dokeshi asked as she place a tape measure around Sensaina's chest.

Sensaina reddened but didn't give a timid response, she instead responded to Jonetsu.

"Not yet. I want to wait until I get home, so could you make a copy of it for me?" Sensaina asked.

"One step ahead of you." Jonetsu said as she held up a second copy.

That night, Sensaina was reading Jonetsu's song and even trying to sing a few verses.

"What will the world be like if our dreams were right next door?" Sensaina read," All of these hopes deep in my heart will bring a new day and surely keep all that doubt away."

Sensaina was really enjoying singing this song, but she wasn't too confident enough to sing it in front of the others. But, this was one of the only ways she had to show a different side of herself to the class. To Sensaina, her class probably thought of her as nothing much but a shy girl with indecent grades. But maybe now was the time to change all that. She then smirked, knowing herself from one year ago wouldn't do anything like this. Not only did she have to prove to her class that she had a talent, she also had to prove to herself that she was now a little more grown up and much different from herself of one year ago.

Flashing back to her surroundings, Sensaina began to walk around her room and sing more of the song.

"Hey wait! Don't tell me you've given up! We're not even halfway! I know for sure if you stay with me, we will succeed! Oh yes! With this limitless brimming hope, I know we'll get there. This world unique and true, all we need is you and dreamers everywhere. Because we all dream, and no this is no lie.." Sensaina was pretty surprised with Jonetsu's ability to create such tremendous lyrics. They really did fit the theme of the class' culture fest. Now Sensaina could only hope she could memorize and perfect her singing by the day of culture fest.

"I will sing this for culture fest, no matter what!" Sensaina promised herself.

"Meihime, are you sure I could pull this off?" Sensaina asked as she turned around.

"Without a doubt!" Meihime reassured.

"Now you're looking like a superstar Sensaina!" Kintsuki commented.

"The sleeve here feels tight." Sensaina said as she pointed to her left shoulder.

Meihime attended to her to see what was her shoulder problem. Jonetsu just walked into the room and did nothing but a whistle.

Sensaina, of course, blushed fiercely.

"Now who made this?" Jonetsu asked.

"That would be me! And mostly the girls of the fashion club..." Meihime replied with pride.

"I don't think aqua is the best color on her.." Jonetsu stated.

"Well, the only opinion that really matters is Sensaina's." Kintsuki pointed out.

"Honestly.." Sensaina chirped," I don't think this outfit looks that good on me."

"Lemme see!" A very familiar and childish voice cried as they bursted into the room.

"Haruko, get out!" Sensaina said. Usually she wouldn't be so rude to Haruko, but because of the skimpy outfit she was forced to put on and be seen in, she really wanted nobody to come in, especially Hideki.

"What's you're class doing for culture fest?" Meihime asked.

"We're doing a skit!" Haruko announced.

"Classy, now leave." Jonetsu said as she opened up her notebook to rip out a sheet of paper.

"Aw, but I want to stay!" Haruko whined," I don't even have a big part in the skit!"

Sensaina rolled her eyes and motioned at the girls to let Haruko stay.

"What's up with the dress?" Haruko asked as she gawked at Sensaina.

Sensaina blushed once more and turned her head away from Haruko.

"She'll be singing for our culture fest!" Meihime replied in her as a matter of fact tone.

"Isn't that dress a little bit dysfunctional?" Haruko asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Just what I thought." Jonetsu said without lifting her eyes from her ripped out notebook page.

"Say Jonetsu, what are drawing?" Kintsuki asked. The blonde walked over and looked over Jonetsu's shoulders with her hands on her knees.

"Just an alternative for Sensaina's outfit." Jonetsu said as she held it up to the other girls.

"Wow, it's better than the dress she has on now!" Haruko exclaimed.

"It really is.." Meihime said quietly.

"Like Kintsuki said, the only opinion that really matters is Sensaina's,'' Jonetsu said," So Sensaina what do you think?"

"I like it." Sensaina finally said after a few moments.

"But there's only three days left until culture fest." Haruko pointed out. Silence fell onto the room and blank stares were given by the four girls.

"How could've time run out so fast?!" Meihime cried frantically.

"Don't worry, I'll try hardest to get this dress finished before the night of culture fest, I promise!" Jonetsu reassured.

"Jonetsu, there's no way we could put all that work onto to you."Meihime reasoned.

"I don't mind." Jonetsu stated.

"You know, we could help." One girl of the fashion club said.

"We finished everyone else's costume, so hers should be a cinch we the amount of people we have." Another girl, also from the fashion club said.

"I guess it'd be okay if everyone helped." Jonetsu shrugged. She showed the girls the design.

"So what color do you want this? And what material?" The girl questioned.

"Definitely purple and I was thinking perhaps satin if it's available." Jonetsu responded as she pointed to the page.

"_Everyone's working so hard_," Sensaina thought," I've_ never seen them all so co-operative and excited. And just to show how big of dreamers the people in my class really are, I have to do my best!"_

The night before the culture fest, Sensaina was watching TV and examining each movement the idol on her screen made, as she wanted to seem just like her.

"Mitori Kashinomoto." Sensaina exhaled as she watched the girl sing. The blond haired girl on her screen was a typical idol with everything girls liked Sensaina wished for. Fame, a voice idolized by others, beauty and everything else she didn't have was practically at hand's reach.

"Not a lot of movement's needed." Sensaina noted," At least one step at most is necessary for a sudden change in pitch."

"Reach for the stars! The sky can't even limit us now~!" Mitori sang from within Sensaina's tv. Sensaina clutched the pillow in her hands as Mitori hit the high note. If only she could be Mitori, she would've have the affection of others for her song right before her.

"I guess I'll have to work my way up." Sensaina giggled," Starting with culture fest tomorrow."

She went off to bed eventually and thought of multiple outcomes after she would sing her song for culture fest. Most of her thoughts were positive, with a minority of them involving her becoming one of the popular kids even though she knew very well that could never happen. Then, her final thought before drifting off was invetiblely a negative one. She thought of her self choking up, unable to say a single word and disgracing her class. She shook her head in a half-awake motion.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Sensaina whispered to herself.

The next day, everyone was in high-spirits and ready for tonight. Meihime remained as frantic as ever, double-checking, even triple-checking preparations and everything else to just had to be checked.

"Do you really want to see my act one more time?" Kintsuki asked in a bland tone. At this point, the majority of the class had already got to see her trick so making a spectacle of herself was no longer of her interest.

"Yes, yes!" Meihime nodded.

Kintsuki sighed and did her trick once more. Meanwhile, Sensaina was trying on her dress. Her body was shaking like a leaf and not only because the room was terribly heated. She bit off all her nails and it felt like about a thousand butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. Oh, how terrible anxiety can get.

"Sensaina, please stop shivering for just one second!" One of the fashion club girls begged.

Sensaina then forced herself to stand still.

"Finally." The girl said. She examined how the dress looked on Sensaina and from her perspective, the dress was a perfect fit.

"Sensaina the dress looks perfect on you!" One girl exhaled.

Sensaina reddened and twisted her foot around the ground.

"As long as she doesn't screw up her singing, we're good to go!" One girl winked without realizing how much more pressure she weighed on Sensaina.

As the fashion club girls left the room to let Sensaina slip back into her school uniform, Sensaina sighed and simply shut her eyes. She knew that before the whole culture fest commotion her class probably thought her to be worthless and now the only possible reason they had to support her was to make their class look good. They didn't have any idea how anxious and pressured Sensaina felt right now.

"This is my chance to take.." Sensaina stated," So why am I so nervous?"

But after an hour or two, Sensaina soon found herself in a position in which her nervousness petrified her and rendered her unable to perform.

"I'm not as good as everyone thinks, no matter how much I practice." Sensaina stated. In the locked dressing room Sensaina was talking herself out of performing.

"But if I don't go out and perform, everyone's efforts will be wasted." Sensaina said. Hopeless was she felt right now and so she made her final decision.

"I can't go out there." She concluded. Sensaina knew very well she wasn't cut out for the spotlight. How was an introvert like her going to perform on stage? Her mind was made up, she wasn't going to leave the room until culture fest was over. She couldn't just tell her friends she wasn't going out there, and she couldn't just sing now. It wasn't worth the hope nor the effort, she realized. Ashamed with herself she hung her head and sat against the door to the room.

"I'm no different than I was one year ago.."

An hour passed and it was time for the culture fest. The three girls fretfully looked everywhere for Sensaina, but with no avail.

"We have checked everywhere!" Meihime shouted.

"Do you think she went go get something from home?" Kintsuki asked.

Meihime shook her head," Nobody saw her leave the school."

"Did you check the dressing room?" Jonetsu asked.

"It's locked." Meihime stated.

"Hm.." Jonetsu sounded. She walked off to the direction of the dressing room.

"Wait are you going to the dressing room?" Meihime asked.

"Well I'm certainly not heading to Haruko's homeroom!'' Jonetsu barked as she walked off. Within a matter of time, she approached the dressing room.

"Sensaina, I know you're in there!" Jonetsu shouted as she knocked impatiently on the door.

Sensaina stopped her sobbing just to give Jonetsu a response.

"Leave me alone!" She bawled.

"So what, you're just not going to perform?" Jonetsu asked.

"I just...can't." Sensaina said softly.  
"Can't we talk about this?" Jonetsu asked.

Sensaina shook her head, even though she knew the motion wouldn't be seen by Jonetsu.

"This is just like you." Jonetsu said as she leaned against her side of the door.

"You might be right, but do you know what's just like you? Making me do things that we both know I could never do!" Sensaina shouted.

"Fine, maybe it was stupid of me to think you'd sing such a light-hearted song." Jonetsu said.

Sensaina rubbed the tears from her eyes," Light-hearted song?"

"Yeah, that wasn't the original song I wrote for you. I only wrote the song you're supposed to sing because it would fit in with the culture fest theme." Jonetsu stated. She slid a piece of paper under the door.

"Our love was a secret?" Sensaina said quietly. She then shook her head and returned to her passive helpless self.

"I'm not going out there!" Sensaina concluded.

"Fine, let everyone down!" Jonetsu shouted.

"The only reason I'm letting everyone down is because of you!" Sensaina cried. She then noticed a fire exit in the dressing room. Quickly she ran towards it and swung it open with more tears forming in her eyes. She ran as fast as her legs could take her in the direction opposite of her home. She suddenly then collided with someone while running.

"I need to stop bumping into people.." She groaned.

"I second that." A very familiar male voice said in response.

Sensaina lit up with instant realization on who this voice belonged to.

"Hideki." She said under her breath while smiling.

Hideki half-grinned as the two exchanged glances.

He helped her up and took notice of Sensaina's eccentric outfit.

"Special occasion?" Hideki asked.

"No, it's just.." Sensaina trailed off.

"Wanna take a walk? We can talk while we walk." Hideki winked.

"Alright."

Hideki let Sensaina walked in front of her but suddenly something fell from Sensaina's small bag.

Hideki went to pick it up and realized in surprise what it was. It was Cure Songstress' dreamkeeper. He slightly opened it within a split-second only to find it empty.

"You dropped this." Hideki said as he handed it to Sensaina.

"Oh, thanks." Sensaina beamed. The two began to walk and as they walked, silence fell upon them.

Hideki's thoughts were cluttering and now he couldn't even look at Sensaina.

"No, there's...there's just no way.." Hideki thought. He looked up to Sensaina from a moment and realized how much of a dead-ringer for Cure Songstress Sensaina really was.

They shared the same voice, same eyes, same smile. It was too much for Hideki's mind to currently handle.

"They must've all known too." Hideki thought. Hirutaro definitely knew, Hydra was a part of the small populace that knew Cure Songstress' identity, Sensaina of course knew too.

"So then she must've of figured out at some point too.." He thought. She must know I'm Hatred is what he thought and to him, she was manipulating and playing with him this whole time. At least that explained why she didn't have a dreamstone inside of her.

Heartbroken, Hideki lead Sensaina to his house, where everyone from Malevolent currently was.

"That also means.." Hideki thought,"...the two, are her sidekicks."

"Hideki, is this your house?" Sensaina asked as she looked around.

"Why, yes it is." Hideki chuckled.

"It's really homely." Sensaina said as the two went inside.

"So, either you found out or you just decided to bring your sweetheart home." Hirutaro said from a few steps away from the doorway.

Sensaina crimsoned and whispered into Hideki's ear.

"Is that your dad?" She asked.

"Oh, goodness no." Hideki snickered. He then looked towards Hirutaro.

"Both." He said.

"Found out?" Sensaina asked quietly.

"Well then.." Hirutaro trailed off. With no more than a twisted grin and a glint in the man's eyes, the living room suddenly turned into nightmarish desolate escape.

"W-what's going on?" Sensaina asked desperately as she looked at the terrain around them.

"I've just found you out, Cure Songstress." Hideki solemnly stated.

"Hideki..?" Sensaina said.

Hideki then went through the quick transformation and became Hatred right before Sensaina's eyes.

Another secret blown, another heartbreak.

"N-no...no way." Sensaina said in her quietest tone. Looks like she's not the only who got her heart ripped out today.

"Where's Sensaina-kore?!" Doki said as caved in and decided to help the girls look for her.

"Who knows?" Haruko said hopelessly.

Jonetsu groaned and suddenly something caught her eye.

"That's Sensaina's glovelet!" Jonetsu said as she pointed to the glovelet laying on the ground.

"Really-desu?" Toki jumped from Haruko's shoulder and looked at it closely.

"No doubt about it." Jonetsu declared as she picked it up.

"Then does that way she went that way?" Haruko pointed to the sidewalk over yonder.

Jonetsu nodded and the girls ran down the sidewalk.

As they ran down the sidewalk, the two fairies among them suddenly felt shivers slide down their backs as they came across Hideki's house.

"There's something weird about that house-kore!" Doki pointed out.

"Weird as in...?" Jonetsu asked.

Toki replied," As in Malevolent weird-desu!"

"Should we go in?" Haruko asked.

"Not without transforming-kore.." Doki advised.

"Alright." Jonetsu said as she took out her dreamkeeper.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" The two girls shouted.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden announced.

"Let's go!"

The two Cures and the fairies stormed into the house.

"Wait! Guys, please stay here, for safety." Matchmaker said as she placed the two of them on the porch of the house. The fairies reluctantly obeyed and the two went in.

"This place seems normal..." Garden said sheepishly. Suddenly the two of them were transported into the desolate terrain with Sensaina, Hatred, and Hirutaro.

"Sensaina!" Garden cried.

"It's nice that you two could drop in." Hatred cackled.

"That voice..Hideki?!" Matchmaker shouted.

"Sensaina, how long have you known?" Garden asked, thinking the two were working together.

"At least five minutes!" Sensaina cried.

Passively she took out her dreamkeeper.

"Pretty Cure, Dream on!" She shouted.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress shouted.

Seconds later, Songstress was struck with unbearable pain and dropped to the ground.

"Songstress!" Garden screamed.

"Escape, Malvoid." Hirutaro said as Hatred threw a corrupted dreamstone to him. He pointed to a nearby wine glass.

"Malvoid!" The monsterfied wine glass roared.

The two Cures threw kicks and punches with little success in damaging the Malvoid.

"I can't believe any of this." Songstress panted.

"But..I'm still a Pretty Cure, I guess." She sighed. Songstress struggled to get up and with the Destiny Casket, she received her scepter.

"Lyrics and vocals, the power of a song!" She chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Music Heaven!" Songstress shouted.

"Awake!" She cried as she purified the Malvoid.

She dropped on more and detransformed.

"Today wasn't fun." Hatred said as the house returned to normal.

"Sensaina are you ok?" Matchmaker asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sensaina said. She looked at her dreamstone only to witness the unthinkable.

A crack on her dreamstone.


	43. I've become a fairy? Say it isn't so!

For the past few hours, the only thing that could be heard from Sensaina's room was sobbing. As much as her family wanted to know what was concerning her, the twins decided it'd be best until she was ready to speak to them, whenever would be.

Eventually, her eyes became too dry to shed another tear and so, she decided it was time for bed. Tonight, she had dark dreams, not nightmares, but dreams that she wouldn't be able to remember when she awoke. She threw the bedsheets over her head at some point around midnight as she abruptly awoke, knowing that throwing the sheets over one's head could cause nightmares. She didn't exactly care, however. Nothing could be as painful as her experiences from a few hours ago.

Doki stayed by her bedside, insomniac, wondering to herself how this could've happened.

"Just who is Hatred-kore?" Doki asked aloud.

By ten, Sensaina was awake, but unwilling to get out of bed. She buried herself under her bedsheets and began to cry again by just thinking of yesterday.

Doki, as well as most of the people awake in the house, was able to hear her crying loud and clear.

"Sensaina, please get a hold of yourself-kore." Doki begged. Not expecting a response, Doki leapt from Sensaina's table when suddenly Sensaina took the covers from her head, revealing her eyes to be red from the tears she shed.

"How can I?! Hideki..he..he was Hatred all this time, an-and I had no idea!" Sensaina bawled.

She looked at her dreamkeeper she kept at her bedside," And not to mention.."

Doki didn't hear Sensaina's last statement and went to telling her what she had planned for today.

"I scheduled for the Pretty Cure team to have a meeting roughly in half an hour here-kore." Doki stated.

"They can't come here! I never apologized to Jonetsu, it's going to be like talking to a brick wall knowing her!" Sensaina shouted.

"Your problems during your outside lives shouldn't be of any concern during our meeting-kore." Doki," Considering this meeting is for Pretty Cure-kore."

"I just can't." Sensaina shook her head as more tears began to form in her eyes. Just then, Sensaina remembered something. She walked out of bed and took something from her bag laying idly on the floor.

"Sensaina-kore..?" Doki asked.

She unfolded a sheet of paper she took from the bag. She never did get around to reading Jonetsu's original song for her.

"Our love was a secret, alive in the night.." Sensaina read. She then proceeded to read the rest of the song. After reading it, she angrily crumpled up the love song made for her and Hideki and threw it to the other side of her room.

"I don't need him.." Sensaina said softly.

"We're here!" Haruko hollered as she and Jonetsu entered her room .

Haruko happily let herself in while Jonetsu gingerly looked at her surroundings.

"Sensaina..how long has your tv been on?" Jonetsu asked cautiously.

"Huh?"

Sensaina peered to the corner of her room where her tv was. Haruko picked up the remote control and unmuted the tv.

"Late breaking news; after the first recital of swam lake preformed by Aotsuki, lead ballerina Kaede Hiroiyama had been rushed to the hospital after collapsing on stage. It appears a few hours after checking in, she was diagnosed with anorexia nervos-"

"Yawn!" Haruko concluded as she turned off the tv.

"Guess I left it on all night." Sensaina said sheepishly.

"Anyways.." Jonetsu said as she turned away from the tv," Let's talk Hatred."

Sensaina winced at how direct Jonetsu was being. She was making Sensaina not even want to be in her own room. To Sensaina, this was Jonetsu's way of being insensitive. Of course, right now Sensaina really didn't want to start up an argument so she decided to keep her mouth shut for the remainder of the meeting.

"So, primarily we now have to factor in the chance of Hatred attempting to get rid of us during school. So it will be best if for a short while, none of us fraternize with our usual friends and rather, during after school hours, when we don't go to clubs, we immediately go home without any distractions." Jonetsu explained.

"I hate it when she uses her smarty speech!" Haruko thought.

Sensaina scoffed in disbelief.

"If anyone needs to have their guard up, it's me!" Sensaina declared.

Haruko and Toki stared at her interestedly, while Jonetsu narrowed her eyes.

"Rather than, all of us?" Jonetsu asked.

"I'm lead Cure. I'm most likely to get attacked, therefore, my safety is most important!" Sensaina shouted," And not only that, I now have to think about switching school, changing home address, changing my phone number, getting a new identity."

"Identity-desu?" Toki asked.

"She has to be a new person." Haruko whispered.

"I can help with that-desu!" Toki exclaimed.

"How?" Haruko asked.

Doki eyes widened with realization," Toki, don't do it-kore!"

"One, two, three! Now I'll be like you, and you'll be like me-desu!" Toki chanted. With that, Toki transformed into Tokiwa Aomimi and as for Sensaina..well let's just say she got a whole lot shorter.

"S-sensaina..!" Haruko stammered.

Sensaina blinked for a few moments, unaware of what just happened.

"What is it?" Sensaina asked. In Sensaina's place, however, was a small lilac coloured blue-eyed fairy with lavender twintails held by two red ribbons.

"You might want to take a look in the mirror-kore.." Doki trailed off.

Confused, Sensaina simply leapt off her bed but was instantly suspicious as she jumped off her bed. She looked down at her hands and didn't see what she expected. In the place of her hands were two lilac, short fingerless arms. In shock, she looked to the rest of her body to see these small arms accompanied with a body just like Doki and Toki's along with fluffy.

"Toki, what did you too?!" Sensaina shrieked.

"Eheheh..." Toki laughed sheepishly.

"How did she even do that.." Jonetsu said with a blank stare.

"And what was with that thing Toki said before Sensaina turned into..that?" Haruko asked Doki.

"It's like..a nursery rhyme. As a child, we learn it but we're always told not to say it in front of a different species, otherwise..this happens-kore." Doki explained.

"But it's not so bad." Toki responded timidly.

"Not so bad?!" Sensaina repeated as she leapt onto the bed again," You turned me into a fairy with no evident way of turning me back!"

"But I used to do this all the time with my best friend. They only would be half as mad as you are right now.." Toki stated.

"I can't believe her friend would let her do that..." Haruko said as she fazed out.

"Me either-kore," Doki commented, also fazing out.

"Wait..." Sensaina interrupted," You said your friend was a human, right?"

"Yes." Toki responded.

"So then he had to have been able to turn back, right?" Sensaina asked.

"Oh yeah, we always eventually turned him back!" Toki exclaimed.

"So that means you know how to reverse this!" Sensaina said excitedly.

"But it was so long ago.." Toki reasoned," I don't think my mind can go back that far.."

"Concentrate!" Jonetsu commanded, like the time she and Sensaina were trying to jog Kimura's memory.

After a few moments, Toki said something.

"I can't remember!" She shouted with a strange trace of cheerfulness.

Everyone but Toki collapsed onto the bed with Toki's response.

"This won't get us anywhere.." Jonetsu concluded.

"Eh? Sensaina where are you going?" Haruko asked as she spotted the fairy heading for the door.

"There's no way I'm staying here!" Sensaina shouted.

"How are you going to get past your parents?" Jonetsu asked.

That didn't strike Sensaina's mind until now.

"Well, there's no way I'm staying-sesa!" Sensaina declared.

Haruko giggled," Aw, now she getting verbal tics!" Haruko picked Sensaina up and placed her on the bed again. Sensaina took quick notice that Haruko was treating her like a pet, rather a fairy such as Doki.

"In any case, we need to be aware of the fact that Hatred now has the chance to attack during school hours." Jonetsu declared.

"But, do you honestly think he would attack during school? Hideki has classes of his own, do you really think he want to raise suspicions?" Haruko pointed out.

Somewhat surprised with Haruko's well thought out statement, Jonetsu responded,"Honestly, I have no idea what Hatred could be planning or what he's capable of.."

Right now, Sensaina clearly didn't have the patience to listen to Jonetsu and watch her fetal side appear. Instead, she was climbing onto her windowsill and attempting to open up her window.

Eventually, just as she finally opened the window, Haruko caught notice of Sensaina attempting to escape.

"Sensaina what are you doing?" Haruko cried as she lunged for Sensaina. Haruko ultimately missed as Sensaina jumped.

"Getting out of here." Sensaina said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Not you're not!" Haruko shouted, trying to catch her again but this time, instead of missing, she wound up pushing Sensaina out from the window.

"Haruko-kore!" Doki hollered.

"I-it was an honest mistake!" Haruko defended. The rest of them looked out the window, unable to spot Sensaina.

"I've never seen her so..immature." Jonetsu stated.

"It happens when you're stuck in a fairy body-kore." Doki said.

"Shouldn't we go look for her?" Haruko asked.

"Why bother?" Jonetsu said," There's no point in finding her if she just going to leave again."

"Then what we do?" Haruko asked.

"Wait until she wants to come back."

"Heh, now I don't have to deal with them for a little while-sesa." Sensaina smirked from under the window to her room. Sensaina noticed her verbal tic.

"Guess there's nothing I can do about it-sesa." Sensaina groaned as she hung her head. She slid from her roof and fell on her front yard.

"All I really want right now is some time alone-sesa." Sensaina said to herself.

At least now, Sensaina could think of the few errors in her ways and decide whether or not to tell everyone else that her dreamstone was cracking.

"Will I ever be a Pretty Cure again?" She asked herself. She began to walk down the road to clear her mind. She went wherever her feet took her, not realizing at this rate she would become lost.

"Hideki's Hatred, so does that mean he never cared about me-sesa?" Sensaina asked aloud. Sensaina began to tear up.

"He was just so-"

"Wow, someone just left a doll out here?" A child-like voice most likely belonging to a little girl called out.

"Oh no-sesa." Sensaina said before getting picked up by the little girl. After a few seconds, Sensaina was face to face with the girl. She wore her hair in loose low pigtails and she had very big brown eyes.

"Oh, what's with your eyes?" The girl asked. As she was about to wipe Sensaina's eyes, Sensaina shut her eyes impulsively.

"Woah, is this thing some rare Madame Alexandra doll?" The girl asked. The girl sat down and placed Sensaina in front of her.

"Or maybe..you're a strange and very exclusive doll that contains human actions and mannerisms.." The girl said.

Sensaina raised an eyebrow, she had to admit, this girl seemed wise beyond years.

Then, the girl tickled Sensaina.

"Stop please-sesa!" Sensaina screamed.

"It can talk!?" The girl yelped.

Sensaina held her tongue and pretended she was a doll once more.

"Sora!" A voice called. The girl turned around and left Sensaina.

"Coming!" The girl cried.

"That was close-sesa." Sensaina sweatdropped.

She began to walk and ponder her past decisions and discoveries.

"Jonetsu..does she even care that Hideki is Hatred-sesa?" She asked aloud. After this morning, it seemed Jonetsu didn't care the slightest bit.

Sensaina sat under a bench and began to think even more.

"They just don't understand-sesa..." Sensaina cried quietly. She was correct, Jonetsu and Haruko wouldn't have the slightest idea how Sensaina felt right now. They probably never have had to find out the one they loved was the enemy.

"I'm not level-headed, and I'm certainly not reliable.." Sensaina stated,"..I really don't deserve to be leader, especially with the crack on my dreamstone.. but even before the crack..why did my dreamstone even crack?"

Sensaina thought deeply then finally something came to her.

"Is this what heartbreaks are like?" She questioned herself.

"I..I can't believe I fell for him-sesa. And now that he's Hatred, I won't fall for him again. But then, how could Jonetsu and Haruko believe me, when I can't believe myself-sesa?"

Sensaina felt slightly better letting her feelings out and she took one step away from under the bench.

Feeling the sunlight on her, she felt a surge of hope arise in her. Suddenly, behind her appeared a large black shadow of what seemed to be Hideki.

Sensaina turned around, seeing nobody in sight but the shadow behind her became three dimensional and picked her up.

"Now what do we have here?" Kagekaze asked.

"Let me go right this instant-sesa!" Sensaina shouted in Kagekaze's grasp.

"Sesa..as in Sensaina?" Kagekaze asked.

Sensaina didn't say another word and was immediately face to face with Kagekaze.

"It'll be fun luring the rest of Pretty Cure with you.." Kagekaze snickered.

Sensaina felt beads of sweat fall past her temple and her whole body began to shake. It was bad enough she left her team, but now she'd make her situation even worse by becoming a dead weight being captured.

"Jonetsu!" Haruko shouted," How long has Sensaina been gone?"

"A few hours." Jonetsu shrugged, she seemed to be quite nonchalant during this period of time.

"Well, you said she'd cool off shortly and it's been longer than shortly already." Haruko stated.

"What are you getting at?" Jonetsu asked.

"I'm saying, we should go find Sensaina!" Haruko said.

"You can, if you want to." Jonetsu said bitterly.

"Why are you acting like this?" Haruko asked.

"Acting like...?" Jonetsu asked.

"You're acting like a jerk!" Haruko claimed.

A twitch of her mouth that seemed to be a momentary smile was her only reaction. But after another few moments, she responded.

"She didn't sing."

"That's it-kore?!" Doki shouted in surprise.

"Just because she didn't sing?" Haruko said in disbelief.

"She is Cure Songstress." Jonetsu said," She should be able to sing, no matter what. You must think that too don't you?"

"Well, yeah but that's a little harsh!" Haruko said.

Jonetsu scoffed and turned her back against her.

"You're treating Sensaina like the odd one out only because you can't understand sympathy!" Haruko shouted.

Jonetsu was surprised with Haruko's statement, but not surprised enough to turn around.

"Yeah, it's your way of being insecure!" Haruko said. Not realizing those words would sting, eventually Haruko corrected herself.

"Well, not really, but, you get the picture.." She said awkwardly.

"You're..actually kind of right." Jonetsu said.

Haruko was stunned that she got Jonetsu to respond to her.

"I'm no good with sympathy so then I try using my alternative method, which doesn't seem to work at all." Jonetsu said," I know that Sensaina is hurting, but I can't think of anything to say to her to make her feel better."

"And that's just fine!" Haruko shouted," It's not like I have a way with words, so I'll just try my hardest to speak from my heart, no matter what!"

Jonetsu finally smiled.

"You're just one of those goody two-shoes kids aren't you?" Jonetsu said as she gave Haruko a noogie.

"Ah, stop it! I'm no goody goody! As a matter of fact, I got exactly fifty points on my last test!" Haruko said proudly.

"You gotta be kidding me.." Jonetsu said as she smacked her forehead.

Suddenly, the two heard a little girl scream.

"Do you think this calls for Pretty Cure?" Haruko asked.

Jonetsu looked outside through her heart-shaped fingers at the little girl.

"Without a doubt." Jonetsu declared.

"Jonetsu!" Haruko cried," Sensaina, she left her dreamkeeper here!"

"That was only to be expected." Jonetsu shrugged. As the two were about to leave, Jonetsu grabbed Sensaina's dreamkeeper.

"Wait!" Toki screamed.

"What?" Jonetsu, Haruko, and Doki asked together.

"I remembered how to reverse me and Sensaina back!" Toki declared joyously.

"Perfect, now hurry up so we can find Sensaina and the Malvoid!" Jonetsu shouted with a small amount of annoyance in her voice.

The girls left the now empty house in order to find Sensaina and the Malvoid.

"_Just wait Sensaina! We're coming!_"Jonetsu said in her mind.

"Really? A cage-sesa?" Sensaina asked while trapped in a small iron bar cage.

"Well, how else am I going to hold you captive?" Kagekaze said annoyedly.

"You don't have to-sesa?" Sensaina said.

"Now, that's just wishful thinking." Kagekaze smirked.

Sensaina watched Kagekaze toss Sora's corrupted dreamstone up and down from within the cage.

"Now, should I wait for the Pretty Cure to come, or should just hurry this up and summon the Malvoid?" Kagekaze asked himself.

Sensaina clenched her teeth as Kagekaze began to contemplate.

"Why not speed things up?" Kagekaze snickered.

"Escape, Malvoid!" Kagekaze shouted as he pointed to an empty soda bottle.

"Malvoid!" The monsterfied soda bottle roared.

"There it is!" Jonetsu yelled, pointing to the nearby Malvoid.

Haruko was one step ahead by already having her dreamkeeper out.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" They shouted, with sparkles and glitter, and dreams.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker introduced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden introduced.

The Cures ran up towards the Malvoid and eventually were only a very short distance away from it.

"Are they running out of ideas for Malvoids?" Garden asked skeptically.

"Beats me." Matchmaker said as she jumped up and drove a kick into the Malvoid. The Malvoid, however, simply flung her back.

"It really does beat you!" Garden giggled.

Matchmaker did nothing but roll her eyes and stand back up. This time, she saw Kagekaze and Sensaina at the rooftop of a nearby house.

"Garden, where's Toki?" Matchmaker asked.

"Right here!" Toki cheered as she seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I have a plan." Matchmaker declared. After whispering the plan through a huddle, Garden and Toki came out of the huddle with skeptic looks in their faces.

"As if we could pull that off." Garden said.

"Just try." Matchmaker encouraged bitterly.

"Fine." Garden said coldly. She turned to face the Malvoid. She jumped onto a rooftop near to Kagekaze and Sensaina to be face to face with the Malvoid.

"Pretty Cure, Bouquet of Radiance!" Garden shouted as she aimed to the Malvoid.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage..Sniper!" Matchmaker shouted as a red bow and arrow appeared into her hand. With her right eye shut, she focused onto her target.

The arrow went right past the Malvoid.

"She missed." Kagekaze observed, regarding her attack as nothing but badly aimed. Suddenly he heard Sensaina yell and he spun his head around, seeing that the arrow had struck the cage lock.

"Sensaina, jump!" Toki cried from down below.

"What the-?!"

"Incoming-sesa!" Sensaina shouted. Sensaina fell flat onto her face.

"Weren't you supposed to catch me-sesa?" Sensaina said furiously.

"Was I?" Toki asked.

"Hurry up and switch back!" Garden shouted while she fought against the Malvoid.

"Right!" Toki exclaimed. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Desu, me like be you'll and you be like I'll. Three, two, one." Toki chanted. And finally, the two were back to normal.

"I'm back!" Sensaina cheered in delight.

"Desu." Toki simply said.

"Now then," Sensaina turned towards her friends and the Malvoid.

"Here-desu." Toki said as she gave Sensaina her dreamkeeper.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" She shouted.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress announced.

It didn't take her too long before she fell to the ground due to the cracks.

"That's right.." Songstress moaned.

"Songstress, what is it?" Matchmaker asked as she and Garden walked up to her.

"It's noth-" Songstress stopped herself, realizing these two deserved an explanation.

"There's something..not right with my dreamstone." Songstress began.

"Not right?" Matchmaker repeated.

"I think it'd be better if I just showed you.." Songstress said. She took out her dreamkeeper and opened it up, revealing her cracked dreamstone.

Garden held her mouth in shock but Matchmaker didn't move her gaze from the cracked dreamstone.

"Hah! A cracked dreamstone? What kind of Pretty Cure does that make you?" Kagekaze scoffed.

"It's okay." Matchmaker said in a gentle tone.

"How can that be ok? Doubts and defeat are for the weak!" Kagekaze scoffed some more.

Jonetsu started,"It's ok because.."

"...The only thing that can fix a cracked dreamstone is Pretty Cure!" Songstress shouted.

"It's ok to have doubts, it's ok to get lost because you won't be lost forever. And I know now..I'm not lost anymore!" Songstress cried.

The cracks on Songstress' dreamstone were disappearing rapidly and now she regained the ability to stand up again.

As a last resort, Kagekaze was provoking Songstress as attempt to get her to give up.

"But wouldn't it just be easier to work alone?" Kagekaze asked," So no one else has to get hurt?"

"No way! I trust they won't let themselves get hurt, and sometimes..I trust in them more than I trust in myself!" Songstress confessed.

"Seriously..?" Matchmaker said with evident surprise.

"And, that's why I don't have to worry about Hatred anymore. Because I'll pull through as both Cure Songstress and Sensaina Utahime!"

"The Destiny Casket-kore!" Doki yelped as the casket began to float to Songstress.

"What going on..?" Songstress asked.

"Garden, use your key-desu!" Toki instructed.

Garden opened the casket with the key and revealed the interior of the Casket to be quite different from the last time.

"It looks like the inside of a dreamkeeper.." Songstress noted.

"Matchmaker, use the golden dreamstone.." Songstress said.

"Huh?" Matchmaker asked.

"Just put it in as if you were putting it into your own dreamkeeper." Songstress urged.

Matchmaker did as told.

"Specialize!" The three called out.

Suddenly the atmosphere around them turned white.

"For Destinies!" Garden cried.  
"For Hope!" Matchmaker shouted.

"For Dreams." Songstress said.

"With the miracle of magic, Pretty Cure shall arise!" The three chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Dreaming Wonderland!" The three cried. Within the white atmosphere, the Malvoid was soon cornered and was soon rendered trapped.

"Awake!" The three shouted as they cleansed the Malvoid.

"Well played." That was all Kagekaze said as he left. Though they were able to tell that he was shocked.

After detranforming and receiving Sora's duplicated dreamstone, the girls found Sora's mother.

"Thank you so much!" The dapper, surprisingly young woman said.

"Mom, let's go look for the dolly!" Sora said as she tugged on her mother's leg. Suddenly, her mother's ringtone, which sounded like a medley of kawa kawa and the mustard song went off.

"I'm afraid something came up at work, we can look for the doll later," Sora's mother promised.

"But mom, she won't be there anymore!" Sora cried.

The girls laughed as Sora was dragged by her mother and eventually, an awkward silence befell onto them.

After a few more moments, Sensaina spoke up.

"Guys..I'm really sorry for walking out at the culture fest, and for my behavior this morning." Sensaina's voice lowered to a whisper by the last bit of her sentence.

"I didn't hear you." Haruko teased as she leaned in.

"Haruko, she doesn't have to repeat herself," Jonetsu giggled.

"So..do you forgive me..?" Sensaina asked awkwardly.

"Sensaina." Jonetsu said.

"What?"

"You're no good at apologies," Jonetsu replied," But..I appreciate the effort."

Sensaina lit up as she took this for forgiveness.

"But, I can still tell you're heartbroken." Jonetsu declared.

Sensaina winced at the thought of Hideki passing through her mind.

"So that's why, I'm dedicating this day to my heartbroken best friend!" Jonetsu shouted.

"You know how to deal with heartbreaks?" Haruko asked in disbelief.

"Well of course!" Jonetsu exclaimed," A matchmaker's gotta have a full proof heartbreak plan too you know."

The girls laughed at Jonetsu's response and walked off, knowing the worst of today was behind them.


	44. Paint, draw! The passionate Makka!

"I never realized how pathetic my grade point average thingy was until today!" Haruko groaned. Awkwardly, Sensaina placed her hand onto Haruko's shoulder.

"It's not _that _bad," Sensaina said as her attempt to comfort Haruko.

"Easy for you to say!" Haruko said,"You have Jonetsu in your class!"

"And that's helps me how...?" Sensaina asked.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you've never got to look at her answers for more than a few moments as she turns her head upwards to listen to the teacher!" Haruko said as she dramatized the statement in her head.

"Do you honestly think Jonetsu's that generous with her answers?" Sensaina asked as she raised an eyebrow.

The two girls were walking around the neighborhood without Jonetsu as apparently, something came up.

"Do you think she's just studying for some test?" Haruko asked as she held her hands behind her head.

"I'm not too sure." Sensaina said. After a little more walking, the two unknowingly wound up in the district where Jonetsu's house was.

"Go to hell!" They heard what had to be Jonetsu's voice yell.

"I may as well be in hell!" A very obnoxious voice that no one should be punished to hear twice countered.

"What's going on?" Sensaina whispered.

Haruko was peering around the corner, spotting Jonetsu and some guy.

"Better question, who's that?" Haruko asked.

Sensaina went behind Haruko to peer around the corner. Jonetsu was standing with a boy her height who had jet black gelled hair and blue eyes. He dressed outrageously in a solid pink t-shirt and orange pants, making him look like a certain explorer. Jonetsu appeared to be unimpressed with the boy and the boy seemed desperate. Just as Jonetsu was about to walk back to her house, the boy held her shoulder.

"Joni, why do you have to be so unreasonable?" The boy asked.

"Barano, give me a break." Jonetsu said bitterly.

"Aw, come on it's not my fault!" Barano yelled, the obnoxious tone of voice returning.

"You're repulsive!" Jonetsu shouted as she karate chopped him down. He let out a very strange scream and fell near to Jonetsu's knees.

"But if you don't tell me, I'm going to get in trouble with Masaru, and then Masaru's going to get into trouble with his boss!" Barano cried.

"Why should I care about what happens to either of you?!" Jonetsu said.

"Are you seriously going to go there?" Barano asked as he put on what seemed to be his serious tone," Masaru's in a gang you know."

"Aren't you in a gang too?" Jonetsu asked.

"Yeah but my gang's full of a bunch of dorks and posers!" Barano shouted in his defense.

"I. Don't. Care." Jonetsu said impatiently.

"Joni, wait!" Barano yelled as she was about to leave for the second time during their conversation.

"Jonetsu!" Haruko shouted as she left the spying spot.

"Haruko!" Sensaina yell-whispered as she followed along.

"Guys! Wha-what are you doing here?" Jonetsu asked as she turned red.

"Who are they?" Barano asked.

"Friends of Jonetsu." Haruko declared.

"These are your friends?" Barano asked as he pointed to Sensaina and Haruko.

"Well, yeah..." Jonetsu responded quietly.

"I hope you're having fun with this nutcase!" Barano hollered to Sensaina and Haruko.

"That's it, get out of here!" Jonetsu said as she kicked him off the sidewalk.

"You trying to get me killed?!" Barano yelled as he brushed himself out.

"Barano, leave." Jonetsu ordered.

"Ok, fine. Have fun with Masaru and his friends." Barano said as he walked off.

"Jonetsu, who was that?" Sensaina asked.

"No one really..." Jonetsu replied awkwardly.

"Jonetsu who was that guy?!" Haruko asked as she suddenly began to shake Jonetsu.

"Alright, alright!" Jonetsu shouted as she ripped herself free from Haruko," He's..one of my exs.."

"You have exs?!" Haruko shouted. Of course, being the childish girl she was, the whole boyfriend and breakup concept was somewhat new to her and because of the friends she had, it's not like she knew alot on relationships.

"I wish I had exs.." Sensaina sobbed.

"Yeah, and the guy Barano talking about, Masaru, he's another one of my exs.. and he's Barano's older brother." Jonetsu explained.

Now Sensaina was starting to get a little more curious.

"How old is Masaru?" Sensaina cautiously asked.  
"Twenty?" Jonetsu guestimated. Sensaina held her mouth in shock while Haruko willingly gasped loudly.

"He was nineteen when we were going out!" Jonetsu shouted in her defense.

"That doesn't make it any better.." Haruko cringed.

"So apparently, he's some sort of assistant for a local artist in the neighboring town.." Jonetsu explained.

"And..?" The two girls asked.

"This artist despises my mother and he is just waiting for the downfall of Makka Hihoshi." Jonetsu continued," Mom's working on an apparently legendary piece and this guy just wants this alleged masterpiece up in flames or something like that."

"That's so cruel.." Sensaina said while Haruko was at a loss for words.

"Wh-what she said.." Haruko stammered.

"Well, while we're here.." Haruko began,"..Can we look at your mom's masterpiece?"

"I'm not even allowed to look at my mom's masterpiece." Jonetsu said.

"Persistence, Jonetsu. That's all there is to it!" Haruko shouted cheerfully as she dragged Jonetsu and Sensaina into the house.

"I don't think this is the best idea.." Jonetsu groaned as she was getting dragged.

Within a matter of seconds, the girls were inside Jonetsu's house and now in front of Makka's painting quarters.

"Knock, knock!" Haruko shouted playfully as she banged on the door.

"Haruko, you can't be so noisy!" Jonetsu yell-whispered through clenched teeth.

"Stay out. I'm busy." Makka stated.

"We just want to come look at your drawing.." Haruko stated innocently.

"Drawing?" Makka repeated.

"Huh?" Haruko asked.

Suddenly, the doors to the painting quarters opened.

"Do you honestly think this is a simple drawing? Do you think such an artist as myself would produce something as simple as a drawing?" Makka questioned.

"Well no, it's just um well, also, I've never been in contact with any of your artwork.." Haruko said as her teeth chattered.

"Look around this house, my art is all around." Makka stated.

"Th-that's nice." Haruko said quietly as she avoided eyecontact with Makka.

"Mom." Jonetsu said as she walked up to her," I'm sure you're aware of Tomoki Genhara and his uprise in the art community."

"Of course." Makka scoffed.

"And with every uprise comes a downfall, and the downfall he's anticipating on is yours." Jonetsu stated neutrally.

"Ok then," Makka simply responded.

"You can not be so nonchalant about this." Jonetsu said.

"Says you." Makka said childishly. She then went back into her painting quarters.

"She paints, sketches, draws like there's no tomorrow." Jonetsu stated," Of course, there was no way we'd see this masterpiece of hers."

"Jonetsu.." Sensaina said.

"Don't worry though, we'll see it...eventually." Jonetsu said as she gave a reassuring smile to the girls. But obviously, the girls weren't buying Jonetsu's positive front for a second.

"In any case, we should do some sort of research on that Tomoki guy right?" Jonetsu asked.

Sensaina and Haruko narrowed their eyes at Jonetsu's idea.

"Research?" The girls asked together.

"Aw don't worry, research can be fun, I'll show you!" Jonetsu cheered.

"Research is anything but fun!" Sensaina said under her breath.

Soon, they were inside Jonetsu's room lazing around while Jonetsu was on her laptop searching up Tomoki.

"Velvet blankets are to die for.." Haruko said as she cuddled Jonetsu's red velvet blankets on her double bed.

Jonetsu, still fixated on her computer screen, didn't seem to be getting any form of data on Tomoki.

"Surprising how he's a famous local artist yet there's so limited data on him.." Jonetsu noted," No archived information, nothing.."

"Jonetsu, let me see." Sensaina said. Jonetsu showed her the laptop screen and Sensaina studied the nearly blank screen before her. Contrary to popular belief, Sensaina was better than Jonetsu when it came to computers. But, after ten minutes of messing with the address bar and making very very specific searches on Yahoogle, Sensaina gave up.

"I'm sorry.." Sensaina groaned as she buried her head into Jonetsu's velvet blanket.

"I think we need to take this research thing to the next level." Haruko declared.

"The next level..?" Sensaina and Jonetsu repeated together.

"And that would be..?" Jonetsu asked.

"Going to see Tomoki Genhara himself!" Haruko shouted.

"No way, that would involve a day's worth of travel by car!" Sensaina objected.

"But we really need to find some information on this guy..and since we're unable to find anything about him and his art on the internet, going to see him in person is our only hope." Jonetsu declared.

"But I doubt your mom would be willing to take us.." Sensaina said.

"Who said my mom would be taking us?" Jonetsu asked.

"Well Haruko's mom can't drive and my mom's busy all weekend..." Sensaina listed.

"Miyako can drive, can't she?" Jonetsu asked.

"Oh yeah..." Sensaina droned.

The next day, the girls were assembled at Sensaina's house. Miyako agreed to take the girls to the next town as apparently she had friends there she hadn't seen in a while so now seemed to be the perfect opportunity.

"Miyako, how much longer are you going to take?" Sensaina shouted from downstairs.

"I can't decide!" Miyako groaned.

"Can't decide on what?" Sensaina asked.

Miyako rushed downstairs with a shimmery blue hairbow in one hand and a polka-dotted flower clip in the other hand.

"Which should I wear?" Miyako asked desperately.

"Wear the bow in the car and the flower outside of the car.." Sensaina suggested reluctantly.

"Perfect!" Miyako exclaimed. As she put on the bow, the girls walked outside.

"You sure know how to help your sister," Jonetsu remarked.

"She and Minako are always like that." Sensaina sighed.

Soon, the girls were in the car and after a few hours, they were at the neighboring town, Nekojutaku. The streets were much different from the girls' city. The streets seemed to be flooded with artist prodigies and for some reason, the sun refused to beam down on the citizens of Nekojutaku.

"So, where does this artist guy live?" Miyako asked. The girls froze up.

"We never found out.." Sensaina responded.

"How are we supposed to find Genhara now?!" Haruko shrieked.

"Genhara..as in Tomoki Genhara?" A soft voice asked from nearby. The girls looked towards the direction from where the voice came and saw a boy of their age with dull blonde hair and grey sullen eyes.

"Y-yeah.." Jonetsu said as she awkwardly towards him.

"I'm Hiraku, follow me. I'll take you to Tomoki Genhara." The boy said.

"Wow, thank you!" Jonetsu exclaimed. The girls, with Miyako now gone in search of her friend, followed Hiraku and they eventually approached a very old looking house.

"This is his house. Only few at a time are allowed entrance." He said in a dull tone.

"I'm getting chills just being in here.." Haruko said as she looked around. The house was poorly lit, but anyone could see Tomoki wasn't much of a neat freak with large amounts of sketches lying around.

"Sensaina, don't forget to take pictures.." Jonetsu whispered.

"Got it." Sensaina nodded.

"We were unable to find any of Tomoki's pieces on the iternet.." Jonetsu said sheepishly.

"I see.." Hiraku responded," Then I guess you can come into his painting room with me."

"Really?" Haruko asked excitedly.

"Why not." Hiraku smirked.

Into the painting quarters they went and in there, they finally witnessed Tomoki Genhara's paintings. He painted extraordinary things, mystical things, horrifying things. But for sure, one thing was present in all of them; the colour scarlet.

As Jonetsu looked at Tomoki's paintings, Hiraku looked at Jonetsu intently. Soon enough, Jonetsu took notice of his staring.

"Is there something wrong?" Jonetsu asked stiffly.

"No, not at all..it's just your hair..it's of a breath taking colour.." Hiraku exhaled.

"Go on, it looks like you have more to say." Jonetsu said in her smitten tone she reserved for men like Hiraku.

"It's colour coveted by cold blooded women, hair the colour of both ripe strawberries and fresh blood. Like blood and strawberries, your hair is able to make others want more.." Hiraku said.

Now somewhat creeped out by Hiraku, Jonetsu took a few steps back.

"Well..thanks." Jonetsu said.

Suddenly, the door to Tomoki's painting room flung open and inside came a middle aged man.

"Tomoki, what are you doing?" The man shouted.

"T-tomoki?" Sensaina stuttered.

"No way..this kid could be Tomoki Genhara.." Jonetsu thought.

"My real name is Hiraku, Tomoki Genhara is a pseudonym." Hiraku stated.

"So does that mean..?" Haruko trailed off.

"Yes, I am Tomoki Genhara." Hiraku answered.

"H-how old are you?" Sensaina asked.

"Only fourteen years of age." Hiraku said with a half grin.

"Tomoki..that girl..! She's..!" The man was too shocked to make sense.

"Calm down." Hiraku simply said," Now, who is she?" With the look on Hiraku's face, he expected himself to take the man's news lightly.

"She's..the daughter of Makka Hihoshi!" He cried.

Hiraku's eyes widened shock," What? Hihoshi has a kid?!"

"What kind of nemesis are you?" Jonetsu asked skeptically," Not a good one to me if you don't know that much on my mom!"

"That's it, get out of here!" Hiraku yelled.

"Ha, we're already gone!" Jonetsu shouted as she, Sensaina, and Haruko left the house.

"Good riddance.." Hiraku said bitterly through clenched teeth"..Hihoshi girl."

On the car ride back, The four girls awkwardly sat in silence.

Eventually, Jonetsu reluctantly attempted to break the silence.

"Sensaina, you got those photos right?" She asked.

"Yup." Sensaina said as she handed her the camera.

Jonetsu studied each and every picture, noticing how every picture featured the colour scarlet. Jonetsu then held a clump of her hair.

"No wonder he liked me.." She thought.

As the three were dropped off at Jonetsu's house, Sensaina and Haruko exchanged expression of worry about Jonetsu.

"You know..it's weird." Haruko started stiffly," Hiraku's looks like he's only our age and yet he paints like he as old as Makka, n-not saying your mom's old though."

"That doesn't make him weird." Jonetsu said as she stopped walking," That makes him talented."

"I guess so.." Haruko said awkwardly.

"Anyway, it's getting late..you guys should head home for the day." Jonetsu said.

"Sure!" Sensaina said loudly," Oh, I could've gotten a ride with Miyako!" Sensaina slapped her forehead.

Haruko giggled and the two left Jonetsu's house. Jonetsu grinned to the girls as if she didn't have a care in the world but as they were out of eyeshot, the smile disappeared.

"Now I wonder how she's going to take it.." Jonetsu thought out loud," When she finds out this nemesis of hers is my age?"

"Not good! Not good!" Tsuchiyo yelled obnoxiously and childishly.

"Oh goodness, what is it now?" Hydra asked uninterestedly as she sat onto a nearby counter.

"Did you lose your gold boots?" Kagekaze asked flatly.

"N-no! I didn't-" Tsuchiyo checked his feet for his gold boots," Alright I didn't lose my gold boots."

"So what's driving you mad?" Hydra asked in a sick playful tone, now laying on the counter.

"My belt pendant. L-l-l-look at it!" Tsuchiyo cried in distress.

Kagekaze reluctantly took a look at Tsuchiyo's pendant.

"My oh my." Kagekaze smirked.

"D-do you know what's wrong?" Tsuchiyo asked.

"Seems the higher up ,as in Hirutaro, is getting bored with you." Kagekaze responded.

"What does that mean?" Tsuchiyo asked.

"Well, the next time you face the Pretty Cure will likely be your last." Kagekaze said neutrally.

Tsuchiyo whimpered and became even more distressed.

"Unless.." Kagekaze snickered," You harvest and bring back a corrupted dreamstone."

"I'll do it! And I'll do it today!" Tsuchiyo proclaimed as he disappeared to search for dreamstones to corrupt.

"Oh goodness, he doesn't know how close we are to victory we are does he?" Hydra asked.

"Probably not..he doesn't realize what sort of stimulative energy humans are able to exert when they are hopeless." Kagekaze stated.

"He also doesn't seem to realize that's he's extracting not only dreamstones, but the energy itself.. sad to say, I don't even think he knows what he's made of." Hydra remarked.

"With that energy, soon, soon enough..the revival will be complete." Kagekaze grinned maliciously.

Later that night, Jonetsu was growing adamant and unable to tell her mother the truth about Tomoki Genhara. For the past few hours, she had been contemplating and wondering whether it would be the right thing to tell her mother or not.

Suddenly, she heard something, like an egg dropping, from outside her window. Suspicious she went outside to check it out.

From the window of the living room, Jonetsu could see a silhouette of a tall man with what seemed to be a carton of eggs in his hand. Jonetsu went outside impatiently to see who this was. Even though there was a very limited amount of light outside, Jonetsu was able to decipher who this silhouette man was.

"Masaru!" Jonetsu screamed, likely waking half the neighborhood.

"J-jonetsu!" Masaru reddened as he pushed up his hounds tooth glasses. Jonetsu was in a striped red and pink nightgown that barely covered her calves.

"What are you doing here at this hour at night?" She yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Masaru asked.

Jonetsu raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"I'm egging your house." He answered.

"Why?" Jonetsu asked.

"Because, Tomoki told me to. That way, when your mom sees this in the morning she'll cry and admit defeat..at least that's what he says." Masaru explained.

"Oh, and I was hoping for some kind of gangbang, not this egging done by some idiot.." Jonetsu said," And besides..my mom can go days without going outside."

"So is she going to admit defeat?" Masaru hopefully asked.

Jonetsu squinted her eyes in frustration," Matchmaker kick!" She shouted as she drove her heel in Masaru's shoulder.

"Ow!" Masaru shouted.

"Get off my property.'' Jonetsu demanded.

"But it's not your-"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Masaru groaned and left. Jonetsu scoffed and went back inside her house.

By tomorrow, Jonetsu finally decided to tell her mother the truth about Tomoki. Even at too early to be up in the morning, Makka was wide-awake and painting in her chamber that kept her away from from humanity.

"Mom," Jonetsu said as she knocked on the door.

"Busy, can't talk." Makka responded robotically.

"You're always busy.." Jonetsu said as she rolled her eyes,"..Anyway, I found something out about Tomoki the other day.."

No response from her mother was given.

"Mom?"

"I'm listening.''

"Well, apparently...Tomoki Genhara isn't his real name.." Jonetsu said awkwardly. She balled her fists frustrations as she realized she was beating around the bush.

"That's nice, anything else?" Her mom asked flatly.

"Yeah! I actually found out, 'Tomoki' is as old as someone would think.." Jonetsu added vaguely.

"A young- adult?"

"Well, depends..do you think of me as a young adult?"

"Definitely not."

"Alright, so 'Tomoki not a young adult, because..he's no older than me."

During the entire conversation, the sound of Makka sketching and painting could be heard but after the sound of what seemed to be a paintbrush dropping, it was silent.

"M-mom?" Jonetsu called out.

No response whatsoever from Makka was given. Within her chamber of paintings, she was in a state of shock, unable to look at her own paintings, she had her head down on her desk and her eyes were wide open.

From outside, Jonetsu was impatiently waiting for a response from her mother. After another few moments of silence, Jonetsu gave up on her mother and went upstairs to her room.

"So you just left the house?" Sensaina asked. It was noon now and Jonetsu decided to walk around the neighborhood with Sensaina. Sensaina was a good enough listener, for Jonetsu to pour her problems on, but that didn't actually mean she was able to give decent advice.

"Well, yeah..I do this all the time though, don't worry." Jonetsu reassured," So yeah, the response I got from my mom probably wasn't the best one.."

"Doesn't sound too good to me." Sensaina stated dimly," It's hard to believe something like this is bothering her so much.."

"Well, it would bother anyone. Just think, a person who has spent years of their lives doing only what they love most and only improving on a gradual and then all of a sudden, some tween appears and shows you up." Jonetsu said.

"I guess it is pretty bad, but art's not a contest, your mother should know that." Sensaina reasoned.

Jonetsu just sighed," I don't even know what to do with her sometimes, she's so detached from the family..it's been awhile since we all had a day spent with each other and come to think about it, it's been a few months since we had dinner together."

"Jonetsu, I think you should try reattach your mom to your family." Sensaina suggested.

"Sometimes.." Jonetsu stopped walking,"..I think I should too."

"Stepping on the road doodoododo!" Haruko said cheerfully as she, stepped on the road.

"Stepping on the road loodoodoo-desu!" Toki sang along. Suddenly, Toki felt shivers down her spine.

"Toki, what is it?" Haruko asked.

"I feel something like a Malvoid nearby-desu!" Toki cried.

Confused, Haruko looked towards the road.

"Malvoid!" She saw a monsterfied canvas rampaged on the streets.

"Not good!" Haruko yelled. She placed Toki on the ground and reached for her dreamkeeper.

"Go get Sensaina and Jonetsu, I'll lead the Malvoid off the streets." Haruko instructed.

"Got it-desu." Toki nodded.

Haruko faced the Malvoid with a fierce look in her eyes as Toki left.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!"

"Sensaina, Jonetsu-desu!" Toki cried as she searched the streets for the two girls. Soon enough, she came in contact with the two girls.

"Toki what are you doing here?" Sensaina asked.  
"Haruko found a Malvoid and is fighting it by herself-desu!" Toki bawled.

"Let's go." Jonetsu said as she took out her dreamkeeper.

Sensaina nodded and reached for her own dreamkeeper.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" Garden cried. She was able to lead the Malvoid into a nearby field, and very nearby Tsuchiyo was watching the battle ensue.

"Yes, yes! I getting this dreamstone today!" He declared with pride," And I'll be spared today!"

The Malvoid began to chase Garden.

"What kinda Malvoid is this?" Garden cried childishly.

"This Malvoid's definitely the one that's gonna kill your life!" Tsuchiyo boasted," I know it's good because the host of this dreamstone looks like Cure number red."

As Garden's leg was being held by the Malvoid, she attempted to process this barely comprehensible information she was given.

"Cure number red..as in Matchmaker.." Garden said.

Garden's eyes flickered up as she realized what Tsuchiyo was talking about.

"This dreamstone is Makka's.." Garden stated. The Malvoid then flung Garden into a nearby tree.

"Now that I've got her cornered.." Tsuchiyo smirked.

"Not so fast!" Cure Songstress and Matchmaker said together.

"Huh?"

Tsuchiyo looked up and found the two Cures standing in front of Cure Garden.

"As guardians of dreams.." Songstress began.

"..Side by side.." Matchmaker continued.

"We will not let you, the side of darkness, have your way!" The two declared.

"Did they coordinate it or something?" Garden asked uninterestedly.

"That's it! I'm going to make sure there's no way you beat this Malvoid!" Tsuchiyo declared.

He then glared at the Malvoid.

"Don't just stand there, go get them!" He screamed.

The Malvoid did as told and went towards the Cures.

"Pretty Cure, Melody of Madness!" Songstress shouted as she darted to the left of the Malvoid.

"Pretty Cure, Heartthrob of Lust!" Matchmaker shouted as she darted to the right of the Malvoid.

The Malvoid collapsed to the ground as it was hit.

"I'm not done yet!" Tsuchiyo screamed as stomped his feet, causing Garden to scurry up the tree for refuge and Songstress and Matchmaker to jump.

"Energize!" Tsuchiyo commanded the Malvoid as he pointed his finger to it.

"Malvoid!" The Malvoid stood to it's feet and charged towards Garden.

Garden rolled her eyes," Pretty Cure, Bouquet of Radiance!"

The Malvoid fell for the second time during the battle.

"Energize!" Tsuchiyo hollered nonhesitantly as he pointed to the Malvoid.

Every the Malvoid was re-energized, it was knocked down several seconds later.

At Malevolent, Hydra and Kagekaze were watching Tsuchiyo's fight.

"He doesn't realize what's he's doing, does he?" Hydra asked.

"Of course not. And at this rate..well, let's just say things are looking bleak for Malevolent today." Kagekaze stated.

After several re-energizes, Tsuchiyo found himself out of breath, unable to even stand.

"What's going on?" Tsuchiyo asked aloud.

"What is going on?" Songstress asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Matchmaker asked.

Songstress simply shook her head.

"Every time he re-energized the Malvoid, he took energy out of the onyx gem on his belt, so now.." Matchmaker trailed off in hopes Songstress caught on.

"He can't re-energize the Malvoid, because now he's lost all of his energy.." Songstress said realization.

"And now-kore.." Doki started,"..It's our best chance to cleanse the Malvoid-kore."

Ok!" Songstress said.

Matchmaker placed the dreamstone into the Casket as soon as Garden opened the Casket.

"Specialize!" The three called out.

Suddenly the atmosphere around them turned white.

"For Destinies!" Garden cried.  
"For Hope!" Matchmaker shouted.

"For Dreams." Songstress said.

"With the miracle of magic, Pretty Cure shall arise!" The three chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Dreaming Wonderland!" The three cried. Within the white atmosphere, the Malvoid was soon cornered and was soon rendered trapped.

"Awake!" They yelled as they purified the Malvoid.

Tsuchiyo was in shock as he watched his final Malvoid disappear. He then looked at the gem on his belt. It was now simply stone cold grey.

"I don't need it..I don't need it." Tsuchiyo declared as he tossed the gem to the ground.

"Hey wait! You still have intel on Malevolent!" Garden shouted.

"N-no I don't!" Tsuchiyo as he ran away. As he ran, he caused multiple tiny tremors strong to unbalance the Cures.

As Garden ran for him, she fell on something.

"Ouch! What did I-?" Garden moved her knee to see what went under it.

Under her knee was Tsuchiyo's gem, now cracked.

Garden and Tsuchiyo's eyes shrunk in fear.

"Look what you've done!" Tsuchiyo shouted.

"Look what I've done? You're the one who tossed over his shoulder because he didn't care!" Garden shouted.

"But now look at me!" Tsuchiyo cried as he began to disappear.

"It's for the best." Songstress simply said.

The three stood up and readied themselves.

"Pretty Cure, Hopeful Hand!" The Cures shouted.

The attack caused Tsuchiyo to disappear even faster.

"Stupid Pretty Cure!" Tsuchiyo shouted as his final words.

"Mom?" Jonetsu carelessly walked into her mother's painting quarters, finding head down on her desk.

"Mom, it's late afternoon get up." Jonetsu said.

"Huh?" Makka said as she awoke. She opened her eyes seeing Sensaina, Jonetsu and Haruko in front of her. She didn't seem to mind all the people in her room right now.

"What you'd come in here for?" Makka asked groggily.

"Mom.." Jonetsu started unwillingly," I know of this family compiled of a father and one girl. The girl spends a reasonable amount of time with the father and although they like their time together, they feel like something's missing. A mother. The two would like to have a mother in their family so their family can be complete, would you like to be this mother?"

Makka blinked for a few moments, unsure of what exactly to say.

Finally she giggled and smiled," Yes, I'd liked to be this mother."

Jonetsu grinned and Sensaina highfived Haruko behind Jonetsu's back.

"So, do you want to see my latest piece? I finished it this morning." Makka said as she stood up from her chair.

On the canvas was a silvery flower in the moonlight.

"What a pretty flower.." Sensaina said.

"Moon flower to be exact." Haruko corrected.

"I'm glad you girls like it." Makka chuckled.

"Mom, do you still remember my favourite flower?'' Jonetsu asked.

"Isn't the Moon flower?" Makka asked gently.

"That's my mom." Jonetsu replied with a large smile.


	45. Maikos? Team KageHydra?

"Haruko, it was unbelievable of you to make us wait for so long!" Sensaina shouted strictly. Today was cloudy and it was little while after school. At the moment, Sensaina and Jonetsu were giving Haruko the silent treatment. Knowing she didn't deserve such a treatment for what she did, she felt the need to speak up.

"But, I did tell you I was working on an assignment with a friend.." Haruko defended.

"Yeah, but your friend was nowhere to be found." Jonetsu pointed out coldly.

"Well how is that my fault? What, do you think I made this friend up because I wanted to hang around the school a little bit longer? You gotta be kidding me!" Haruko scoffed as she turned her head away in disgust.

Haruko grumbled as the two completely tuned her out.

"It's not like I knew this was going to happen!" Haruko cried.

"Sensaina, did you hear that?" Jonetsu asked.

"No, it must just be the wind." Sensaina responded bitterly.

Haruko cracked her knuckles in frustration and was about to give the girls an earful when suddenly.

"-Maikos!" Sensaina cried.

"Huh?" Haruko asked cluelessly.

Within a short distance, a group of Maikos were standing outside casually.

"No way, I didn't know our town had Maikos.." Jonetsu said in shock.

"Oh, they're just so pretty!" Sensaina gushed childishly.

"They look kinda different from each other though," Jonetsu pointed out. Each of the Maikos were of course adorned with white powder and red lipstick and everyone of them had their hair up in the traditional Maiko fashion, the nihongami, with dainty little hair acessories, known as the kanzashi, dangling in their hair but they all wore different kimonos. Also, each of Maikos were a different height, the shortest one looking no older than Haruko.

"A Maiko must have such a beautiful life~!" Sensaina said in awe of the Maikos.

Haruko squinted her eyes as she stared at the shortest Maiko.

"Haruko, it's bad luck if you stare at a Maiko like that." Jonetsu whispered.

Haruko, still staring at the Maiko, shooed Jonetsu away," No it's not."

Haruko stepped backwards in realization.

"I know that Maiko!" Haruko said louder than intended. All of the Maikos looked up, but shortest one's mouth twitched as she saw Haruko.

"You're Rie, aren't you!" Haruko shouted as she pointed to the Maiko.

The shortest Maiko, who seemed awfully serene and gentle until now, gnashed her teeth and walked up towards Haruko.

"What's it to you?" The short Maiko barked.

Haruko gasped as she heard the Maiko's voice," You are Rie!"

The Maiko simply blushed and stomped on Haruko's foot with her guard down.

Haruko held her foot in pain, making the other Maikos giggle.

"You could've just told me you were a Maiko.." Haruko said neutrally.

"I'm not old enough to be a Maiko!" Rie shouted in frustration.

"Then why are you hanging around with a bunch of Maiko?" Haruko questioned.

"It was only for today." Rie stated.

"Rie, do you have something against Maikos?" Haruko smirked.

"N-no!" Rie reddened quickly,"I'm just-"

"The lifestyle of a Maiko seems so interesting~!" Sensaina thought aloud, not hearing a word of Rie and Haruko's conversation.

"She had no idea what she's saying does she?" Rie asked as she watched Sensaina daydream.

Haruko shook her at Sensaina, leaving her undivided attention for Rie.

"Being a Maiko in training isn't as fun as you think." Rie stated solemnly.

"I didn't say anything about me thinking it was fun." Haruko said quietly in her defense.

"Hey Rie, how about today you hang out with me and Sensaina and Haruko can spend today with the Maikos?" Jonetsu suggested.

Rie's expression made her seem delighted with Jonetsu's offer.

"Oh my goodness, you guys would really spend the afternoon with me?" Rie questioned in disbelief.

"Sure," Sensaina shrugged carelessly.

"But I don't want to spend the day with the Maikos!" Haruko protested.

"Haruko, didn't you know?" Rie asked as she walked circles around Haruko,"Maikos are good luck."

"R-really?" Haruko stammered, her curious side slowly getting the better of her.

"Of course.." Rie said gently,"The more you hang around Maikos, the better your luck becomes."

Haruko gulped down and hesitated. After a few moments, she gave her final decision.

"I'll do it!" She concluded. The Maikos giggled and crowded around Haruko.

"This afternoon will be fun, don't you worry!" Sensaina assured as the girls walked off.

"Anything beats spending a day with Maikos." Rie said, her Maiko outfit and makeup now off.

"Well, is there anything in particular you want to do today?" Jonetsu asked.

Rie stood in thought and rubbed her chin for a few moments.

"Let's hit the arcade!" She exclaimed.

"Arcade..?" Sensaina and Jonetsu repeated. Without the girls' approval, Rie grabbed their wrists and headed off into a foreign direction.

After twists and sharp turns, the girls wound up in an arcade that was a remarkable distance from the school. The arcade was filled with kids let out from school and the majority of these kids were eleven year olds. Jonetsu found this place rancid as she couldn't stand the arcade boys and their strong disliking of girls because of their 'cooties'. Sensaina on the other hand was overflowing with nostalgia as she remembered all the birthday parties she went to at this very arcade and how little times she won any of the games.

"This feels more like babysitting." Jonetsu groaned as she leaned against a vending machine.

"High-score!" Rie shouted enthusiastically.

Sensaina moaned," That's the fifth game you beat here."

"Then I must be pretty good!" Rie boasted.

"Rie, is there anything else you'd like to do?" Jonetsu hopelessly asked.

"Well..there was one game I wanted to play..but it's a two player game." Rie said innocently.

"Which game?" Sensaina asked.

"Dance Startopia!" Rie cheered as she dragged Sensaina to the game that was inconveniently located at the other side of the arcade.

Sensaina looked at the game.

"I've seen this sort of game of tv shows.." Sensaina stated.

"Do you know how it works?" Rie asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that your body is the controller, I'm afraid I don't anymore about the game.." Sensaina responded.

"Good enough for me!" Rie declared, only hearing half of Sensaina's response.

"Wait!" Sensaina wailed as Rie pulled her onto one of the dancemats.

"Ready?" Rie asked, now tuning out every single complaint from Sensaina.

"No.." Sensaina responded meekly.

"Let's go!" Rie exclaimed as the game commenced. Rie's dancing was instinct-like, while Sensaina gave up on herself three dance steps in.

"Well, at least it's good knowing Haruko's probably having a terrible time." Jonetsu shrugged as she watched Sensaina falter and quit the game.

"Wow, is this like a Maiko headquarters?" Haruko asked in awe of her surroundings. She was inside a very old fashioned house with the Maikos. The house seemed desolate but quaint, quiet but not eerie. It did seem like a fitting place for a Maiko house.

"Headquarters is quite a strong word." One of the Maikos said.

"We like to simply call it our Maiko home," Another of the Maikos said softly.

"It's so cool here!" Haruko exclaimed as one of the Maikos offered her a cup of green tea. She slurped it down and burped. The Maikos giggled once more at Haruko's mannerisms.

"Ex-excuse me.." Haruko reddened.

"So, what kinda stuff do Maikos do?" Haruko asked curiously.

"Well.." The Maiko sitting beside her began," We enjoy tea ceremonies."

"Yawn." Haruko thought.

"Anything else?"

"Practicing Kyoto dialect." The Maiko listed.

"Yawn, again." Haruko thought.

"Anything else beside Maiko regulations?"

"Well, every one in a while..we do like to dance." The Maiko stated.

"Dance..?" Haruko repeated flatly.

"It's very entertaining to watch and it has a strange uplifting effect on people, would you like to see?" The Maiko asked.

"I guess." Haruko responded.

The Maiko stood up and told the rest of the Maikos Haruko wanted to see them dance. The Maikos agreed to dance and so after turning on the music, the Maikos danced for Haruko.

At first, Haruko was somewhat bored with the dance but after a few more minutes Haruko became entranced. The movements of the Maikos were so smooth and elegant, yet their faces were expressionless. Each step seemed to be taken with grace and every step made the Maikos seem so enticing. Haruko watched intently, not realizing how long this dance really was. After roughly ten minutes later, the dance was over and Haruko sat wanting more.

"I didn't realize how cool it was watching Maikos dance!" Haruko exhaled.

The Maiko she was sitting with before simply giggled at Haruko's enthusiasm.

"Say..you never told me your name," Haruko pointed out.

"My name.." The Maiko trailed off.

"Is a secret." The Maiko winked.

"No fair!" Haruko shouted.

The Maiko laughed once more.

"Man, that allowance of mine was well spent!" Rie stated as the three left the arcade.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone spend so much on arcade games." Jonetsu shuddered.

"Rie, do you want to go home now?" Sensaina asked, tired from Dance Startopia.

Rie abruptly turned around," No way, I'm just getting started!"

"Seriously?" Sensaina and Jonetsu groaned.

"Yup, there's no stopping me now!" Rie declared.

Rie then grabbed Sensaina and Jonetsu wrists.

"Off we go!" Rie screamed. With a skip in her step, Rie went in whichever direction she pleased. At this point, Jonetsu was through with trying to control her and Sensaina was rendered unable to get a word through Rie's thick skull.

"What the-?" Rie asked as she stopped to look up. The clouds were gone and the sun finally emerged. Rie marveled at the blue sky and ran off without Sensaina and Jonetsu.

"R-rie, wait!" Sensaina cried.

"Oh well.." Jonetsu said nonchalantly.

"Jonetsu, we have to find her!" Sensaina declared.

"Of course, because I bet you definitely want to spend more time with her." Jonetsu said sarcastically.

"I'll, give her an atitude check or something. But we need to find her!" Sensaina shouted as she jerked at Jonetsu's arm.

Hydra yawned as she awoke, her nap outside was longer than intended. She blinked for a few moments and stretched her arms. She sat up straight and looked at her surroundings.

"Well, it sure got sunnier." Hydra stated. She then remembered why she took a nap here, to get away from Kagekaze.

"Like hell I'm going to work any harder just because me and him are the only two Majors left," Hydra jeered.

"If anything, I should be celebrating because I outlived Ms. Electricity, that short fused Iggy, and the dunce." Hydra listed," And once Hatred gets rid of Kagekaze, and I get rid of Cure Songstress, he can be mine forever!"

Suddenly, Hydra heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

"What the..?" Hydra trailed off as she watched the bush move.

"She must be a water nymph!" Rie, the one hiding in the bush, declared.

"I can see you~" Hydra sang flatly to the bush.

Rie reddened immensely and slowly stood up and moved away from the bush.

"Who are you?" Hydra asked uninterestedly.

"I-I-I..the name's Rie!" Rie announced.

"Interesting."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh." Rie blushed even more, avoiding eye contact with Hydra. Soon, an awkward silence fell between the girls. Rie then impulsively grabbed a fan from her pocket. As a child, she was told if she was ever put into a situation like this, she should hide her mouth with the fan and stare with a vacant look in her eye. She wasn't quite sure how the average person would react to this notion, but Hydra, definitely not being average, found Rie's sudden fan gesture to be adorable.

"That fan is so cute~!" Hydra gushed," Where did you get it?"

"Well, my mom gave it to me a couple of years ago.." Rie responded stiffly.

"It's so intricate.." Hydra remarked as she examined Rie's fan.

"I'm bored," Rie stated neutrally," Can we go to your place?"

"My place?" Hydra asked. Stunned with Rie's question, she eventually decided to take her to Malevolent. Rie was apparently astonished with how Malevolent could located at the interior of such an ordinary house.

"Can you do that thing with your fan again?" Hydra asked.

"You mean this?" With a flick of her wrist, the fan opened up. Hydra squealed with delight as she watched Rie open the fan up.

"That's so cool!" She cheered," Can I try?"

"Well, I don't know..my mom told me never to let anyone touch it.." Rie said solemnly. Hydra pouted.

"But I've never really listened to my mother.." Rie stated. She let Hydra play with her fan.

"It's not that I don't like my mother.." Rie began, though Hydra's attention towards her was long gone," It's just, I think she expects too much from me. See, she's a geisha and I honestly think the only reason she had me was so she could make a family of geishas. It's a lot of pressure and a lot of the time, all I ever want to do is kick back and goof around. So,today really meant a lot to me."

"That's nice." Hydra said carelessly as she attempted to open the fan like Rie. After a few more tries she was bored and gave her attention back to Rie.

"So," Hydra started," I know the perfect place where we can-"

"Hydra, are you kidding me?" Kagekaze asked in an unimpressed tone as he walked into the room.

"Oh hey!" Hydra greeted as she waved childishly to him.

"What's he supposed to be?" Rie asked as she walked circles around Kagekaze.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagekaze asked.

"He looks like a giant shadow!" Rie exclaimed," Is he a shadow sprite?"

"He's no one important," Hydra giggled as she attempted to push Kagekaze out of the room.

Kagekaze groaned and planted his feet onto the ground.

"Well, today's definitely a day I'm not going to forget!" Rie proclaimed," I got out of Maiko duties, met a water nymph and shadow sprite, got Sensaina and Jonetsu to take me to the arcade.."

Hydra stopped trying to push Kagekaze out for a moment.

"Sensaina.." Kagekaze repeated.

"...And Jonetsu?" Hydra repeated.

"Hey Rie," Hydra said as she walked towards her," Do you know where these two might be?"

"Heh, I guess they're probably looking for me or something," Rie replied sheepishly.

"I think I've found some fresh bait." Hydra whispered into Kagekaze's ear.

"Alright, so maybe you didn't screw up entirely this time." Kagekaze stated," But, that doesn't mean I'm not telling Hatred about this."

"Oh~" Hydra said as she placed her arms around his shoulders, letting her chest penetrate his back.

"I know you don't have it in you to tattletale on me~" Hydra said in a sickeningly innocent tone.

Instead of seducing Kagekaze, she instead was making him fear for his life. This more like torture than anything else because it was Hydra and her semi-flat chest.

"The only option I have is to do what she says.." Kagekaze thought as shivers were crawling down his spine.

"Fine, fine. I won't tell on you." Kagekaze said as he brushed Hydra off his back.

"Yay~" Hydra cheered.

"So what are we going to do next?" Rie asked excitedly.

The two Majors smiled down at Rie.

"We're going to find Sensaina and Jonetsu of course." Hydra responded.

"Rie! Rie!" Sensaina cried.

"Face it, we lost her." Jonetsu groaned," Let's go tell the Maikos."

"No way, I've never seen a Maiko mad and I don't ever want to see one mad!" Sensaina said through clenched.

Jonetsu facepalmed," Again, how long have we been looking for?"

Sensaina ignored her friend's comment and began to search even harder.

"Rie!"

"Eh? Why are we here?!" Rie snapped. The three of them were in front of the Maiko house.

"Because, me and double K's pendants are flashing like crazy." Hydra stated.

Kagekaze shuddered at his nickname from Hydra," She's right, there must be a ton of corrupted dreamstones in here."

Just as Hydra was about to kick the door open, Rie halted.

"Wait!" Rie shouted. She drove her hand into her pocket and handed Hydra a key.

"If you're going to ambush, at least do it right." Rie scoffed.

Hydra rolled her eyes and used the key.

"I wonder where Rie could've gone?" One of the Maikos hopelessly asked. Moments ago, Jonetsu finally called and notified the Maikos that Rie was missing.

Suddenly, Kagekaze and Hydra bursted into the room the Maikos were residing in. Frightened, the Maikos migrated to the wall farthest from Hydra and Kagekaze.

"They all look the same." Hydra said blankly as she tilted her head.

"They're Maikos." Kagekaze commented.

"Mai-what?" Hydra asked.

Kagekaze shook his head. With the snap of both of his fingers, he was able to remove only half of the Maiko's dreamstones.

"Hydra, you get the rest." Kagekaze instructed.

Hydra sighed, but did as told. As they were about to leave, Haruko stood up.

"You're not going anywhere!" Haruko declared.

"I knew we were forgetting someone." Hydra said, remembering Cure Garden's existence.

Without a second thought, Haruko took out her dreamkeeper.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" Haruko shouted as green shimmering lights surrounded her.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden introduced.

"Hydra, we'll just use one of the dreamstones." Kagekaze said as he took a corrupted dreamstone from his little collection in his hands.

"What's going on?!" Rie shouted as she bursted into the room.

"Rie?" Garden said as her jaw dropped," What are you doing with them..?"  
"They're my new friends." Rie announced proudly.

Instead of freaking out, Garden just attempted to reason with her.

"They're the bad guys.." Garden confessed.

"Says you." Rie countered childishly.

"Why do you think all the Maikos are unconscious?" Garden asked.

Rie blinked for a few moments," What?''

Garden waved her arm in the unconscious Maikos' direction.

"How did this happen?!" Rie hollered in confusion.

"It was them." Garden stated tonelessly.

Rie gnashed her teeth and walked towards Kagekaze and Hydra.

"If you think for a second I'm ok with this, then you're terribly mistaken!" She screamed.

Instead of listening to Rie, Hydra was looking at the girl's dreamstone. She chuckled and took Rie's dreamstone without hesitation.

"Can we make a Malvoid out of this one?" Hydra asked.

"Why not," Kagekaze said thoughtlessly.

Hydra grinned and found Rie's fan lying nearby.

"Escape, Malvoid!" Hydra shouted.

"Malvoid!" The monster like fan roared.

Garden raised her guard and defensively took few steps back.

The Malvoid opened itself and blew gusts of wind to Garden.

Garden shut her eyes and was thrown against the wall.

"That's it.." Garden said as she recovered from her collision with the wall.

"Pretty Cure, Bouquet of Radiance!" Garden shouted.

All she really did was throw off the Malvoid's balance.

"Either our Malvoid's are getting stronger.." Hydra said from the side,"..or the Pretty Cure are getting weaker."

Garden clenched her teeth and attacked once more.

"Pretty Cure, Budding Charge!" She screamed.

The Malvoid fell to it's feet and even though it was barely harmed, Hydra felt the need to energize it.

"You shouldn't be so generous with your energizes." Kagekaze whispered into her ear.

"Pretty Cure, Melody of Lust!" A pair of voices echoed from beyond the doorway. The violet and red attack hit the Malvoid's blind spot and it fell once more.

Just as Hydra was about to re-energize it, Kagekaze covered her mouth.

"Well, fine." Hydra said as she removed his hand away from her. She then took a dreamstone from her lap and threw it to the Malvoid. The Malvoid grew in size and regained energy.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kagekaze yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm re-energizing the Malvoid." Hydra answered.

"But you're wasting the corrupted dreamstones!" Kagekaze shouted.

"You know what? I don't like your tone of voice." Hydra stated as she stood up.

This was the reason Kagekaze disliked women.

Furious, Hydra threw all the dreamstones she collected today to the Malvoid.

"She was also holding the one's I collected too." Kagekaze reminded himself.

"It's huge!" Matchmaker gawked at the still growing Malvoid.

"At this rate, it's going to go past the roof!" Songstress cried.

"Guess there's only one thing that can hold it." Kagekaze stated as he stood up.

"Can I be of help?" Hydra asked willingly.

All Kagekaze did was whisper into her ear.

"Relax and get on your back."

"Ok~" Hydra once again did as told as so Kagekaze left her alone.

He clasped his hands together and as he separated them, a black suspicious energy was coming from his hands.

"Enter, Shadow dimension!" He shouted as he placed his wrists to the corners of the room.

Suddenly, the Pretty Cure, the Malvoid and Kagekaze were transported to a pitch black wider terrain.

"Why does my body feel so heavy?" Garden asked as she fought to stand up.

"Because here, your shadow now has mass and that mass is added onto you." Kagekaze explained.

"So then, why isn't it affecting you?" Songstress asked.

"Are we really asking this?" Kagekaze smirked.

"So that means, the Malvoid will be even heavier.." Matchmaker said as she lifted herself up.

"True, but what harm can come to it..when you girls can barely stand?" Kagekaze asked.

"This is your end, Pretty Cure!" Kagekaze shouted as he threw blasts of wind to the girls.

The girls fell to their feet and attempted to catch their breath.

"I can't even stand up.." Matchmaker panted.

"I wonder what's taking him so long.." Hydra wondered, still on the ground.

"No way, he couldn't be..getting rid of the Pretty Cure, without me?!" She gasped," That does it."

She stood up angrily, but didn't know what else she could do.

Meanwhile, the shadow dimension began to fluctuate.

"What the..?" Garden said as the atmosphere around them began to collapse.

"Hydra must've stood up." Kagekaze said as he gritted his teeth. They all were transported back into the Maiko house.

"We're back!" Songstress exclaimed.

"Why does the Malvoid seem so..sluggish?" Garden asked.

"Must be from traveling back from the shadow dimension!" Matchmaker exclaimed.

"Guys, now's our chance!" Songstress shouted.

Matchmaker placed the dreamstone into the Casket as soon as Garden opened the Casket.

"Specialize!" The three called out.

The atmosphere around them turned white.

"For Destinies!" Garden cried.  
"For Hope!" Matchmaker shouted.

"For Dreams." Songstress said.

"With the miracle of magic, Pretty Cure shall arise!" The three chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Dreaming Wonderland!" The three cried. Within the white atmosphere, the Malvoid was soon cornered and was soon rendered trapped.

"Awake!" They yelled as they purified the Malvoid.

They received an abundance of duplicated dreamstones which Doki collected.

"We hit the jackpot-kore!" Doki cheered.

"That was supposed to be our jackpot.." Kagekaze groaned as he glared at Hydra.

"Purifying that Malvoid was kind of tiring though." Garden panted.

Kagekaze and Hydra left as the girls gathered the dreamstones.

Later, the Maikos forced Rie to apologize to Sensaina and Jonetsu.

"So I'm sorry I ran off and I made you take me to the arcade.." Rie apologized.

"It's alright.." Sensaina said awkwardly.

"Well, the important thing is you're safe now." Jonetsu pointed out.

"I guess, it's just..I don't get to unwind like this alot so now even I can tell I went a little overboard.." Rie said sheepishly.

"What matters is you fun today, right?" Sensaina asked.

"Right!" Rie beamed.

"I really did screw up today.." Hydra groaned. At Malevolent, she and Kagekaze were standing in front of Hatred who was sitting at his throne.

"You're telling me.." Kagekaze said under his breath.

"Well, let's see..today you both retrieved and lost a significant amount of dreamstones, you _almost_ defeated the Pretty Cure..anything else you would like to add?" Hatred asked.

Hydra shook her head and Kagekaze just stood there.

"It seems as if Kagekaze is at fault here." Hatred concluded.

Kagekaze stood there stoically while Hydra was alarmed with Hatred's statement.

"What? No, the only reason he screwed up today was because of me!" Hydra claimed.

"Are you saying you dragged him down?" Hatred asked calmly.

"Yes, and don't even think about getting rid of him anytime soon! He's better than me and we all know that!" Hydra shouted.

More silence.

"Hydra.." Hatred placed his hand in front of Hydra's pendant.

"What, no way! I know I messed up but I deserve a second chance more than anything!" Hydra claimed as she clung to her pendant.

"You're the one who said I couldn't get rid of Kagekaze anytime soon," Hatred reminded her.

Hydra's jaw dropped as she realized Hatred used her words against her.

"Well fine! If I could never have you, then at least I'll have this.." Hydra said as she let go of her pendant. She looked towards Kagekaze and without another word, she kissed him. The kiss was broken as she fully disappeared.

"You just had to make her think you were going to get rid of me." Kagekaze sighed.

"Well of course, otherwise she would've done something spiteful." Hatred stated.

"Would've done something spiteful?" Kagekaze repeated as he rubbed Hydra's saliva off of his lips.

"But.." Hatred glanced at a glass of icecubes beside him," Her powers will be missed."


	46. My wits are questioned?

"Today is the best day ever!" Meihime exclaimed joyfully. As Meihime was glorifying the moment, Kintsuki and Sensaina awkwardly laughed off Meihime's enthusiasm.

"Well, it's not everyday you can become eligible to become class president.." Kintsuki said as her mouth twitched.

Sensaina had never actually seen Meihime so charismatic and excited. The only reason Meihime was eligible was because she attained above ninety percent as her grade point average. Although, both Sensaina and Kintsuki were able to see Meihime as class president. Not because of her courageous leadership skills (which she didn't really have) but because of her organization skills and the fact that she was the most levelheaded in the class. Of course, Meihime too saw these qualities in herself but she pretended they were nothing more than a bonus in her personality around others.

"There's no chance I would lose, I'm the only one running!" Meihime interjected fiercely.

"Well, Jonetsu's probably eligible too but she's been sick for the last two days.." Sensaina stated.

"Even if I wasn't running, they'd have to elect me by default!" Meihime cackled.

"Meihime, class hasn't even started and you've already become louder than me.." Kintsuki badgered.

"You of all people know how important it is to be ladylike before, during, and after class hours." Sensaina teased.

Reddening, Meihime sat herself down and took a deep breath.

"Either way, I'm becoming class president..no matter what!" She declared.

Kintsuki and Sensaina however were no longer paying attention to Meihime and instead were talking with a few other girls from the class.

"Apparently an exchange student is transferring into our class." One of the girls whispered.

"I heard she's from the middle east!" Another of the girls whispered.

"I heard she's some sort of child genius." One girl whispered.

"Ch-child genius?" Meihime stammered. Meihime attempted to shrug off the statement as if it had no worth to her.

Soon, class began and Ms. Kimura had an announcement to make.

"Class, we have a transfer student with us today." Ms. Kimura began.

"So it really wasn't a rumor." Meihime thought with a desolate look in her eyes.

"You may come in now," Kimura motioned someone from the hallway into the classroom. It was a girl with naturally tan skin and most likely fake magenta hair. She wore glasses that partially obscured her very dark brown eyes and on her face was an excessive amount of beauty marks. She wore an expression that made her seem unimpressed with the school and as she turned around to write her name on the board, the classmates were already whispering opinions about her.

"Is she some ganguro chick?" Kintsuki whispered to Sensaina.

"Immigr-" Sensaina was cut off as the girl glared at her with eyes that seemed able to rip out one's soul.

"Avani..Joshi?" Even Kimura was struggling as she attempted to pronounce the girl's name.

"Correct." Avani responded neutrally.

"Well, feel free to tell us about yourself.." Kimura said awkwardly.

Avani 'hmphed' before anything else.

"As you can see from the board, my name is Avani." She said, making her thick accent evident," I was born and raised in India prior to coming to Midorikage."  
"That's it?" Kintsuki groaned quietly.

"Now that you have learned a bit about me, let me know a bit about this class." Avani added.

"What do you want to know?" Kimura asked.

"Would someone like to inform who has the largest intelligence quotient here?" Avani asked.

Meihime grinned behind her notebook.

"That's the IQ thing right?" Kintsuki asked blandly.

"Hehe," Meihime stood up from her seat," I suppose that would be, yours truly." Meihime said with a flick of her hair to the side.

"Well then.." Avani began quietly," Consider our next test our first battle of wits!"

"Huh?" Meihime squeaked.

"Haha, it seems 'class president' has made an enemy!" Kintsuki snorted.

"This won't be ending well.." Sensaina said as she shook her head.

"Who gave you the right to declare that so suddenly?" Meihime snapped as she stood up stunning the majority of the class.

"Yours truly." Avani smirked.

Dumbfounded with how smug Avani was, Meihime sat back down.

Even Kimura was surprised with the events of this morning.

"So, yeah if you can all just turn to page ninety six in your textbooks.." Kimura said as she recovered from her state of surprise.

Avani sat down in the empty seat behind Meihime and grinned wickedly.

Meihime was able to feel Avani staring at her but didn't have enough bravery to turn around.

And to think, she thought today was the best day ever.

"Jonetsu, I'm home!" Haruko hollered with Toki on her shoulder and a large basket filled with various bottles of medicine and black ribbons in her hand.

She strolled in Jonetsu's room, where she found an incredibly ill Jonetsu that was wide awake.

"Who let you in?" Jonetsu coughed in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

"The door was open." Haruko responded.

"My dad can be such a dim-wit!" Jonetsu said as she slapped her forehead.

"Anyway, I brought some home-remedies and other things for your recovery!" Haruko exclaimed.

"Please, Haruko I'd rather just rest right now." Jonetsu said as she reached for her tissue box. She blew her nose and Haruko held out her first remedy.

"I brought chicken noodle soup!" She cheered.

"It's too rich for me, I can't stomach it." Jonetsu responded.

"Orange juice?" Haruko asked as she held out a can.  
"Allergic." Jonetsu responded.

"Steam in a can?" Haruko asked as she held a silver canister.

"Where do you even get this stuff?" Jonetsu asked.

"Well, I promised Sensaina I'd do every thing in my power to help cure our ill Cure, get it?" Haruko said as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

Jonetsu rolled her eyes and suddenly felt a sneeze coming on.

"Achoo!" She sneezed loudly. She buried her beneath her blankets and shuddered away a sudden chill.

"That's not how you get better," Haruko said as she crossed her her arms.

"Says you." Jonetsu said as she lifted her head from the blankets. She then noticed the black ribbons in Haruko's basket.

"What are those for?" Jonetsu asked, pointing to the ribbons.

"Oh these?" Haruko asked," I brought them here just in case you kick the bucket, by the way, do you have any decent sized photos of yourself?"

"Haruko, get out!" Jonetsu yelled.

"Who would've thought our class would get another child genius?" Kintsuki cackled as she chomped down ketchup chips.

"It's not funny!" Meihime said while she crimsoned.

"But it seems like that girl means business." Sensaina pointed out as she took a chip.

"Don't remind me.." Meihime sobbed.

"She was even taken home in some retro car!" Kintsuki reminded the girls. The girls were dismissed from school half an hour ago but decided to stay back a little longer just because of how nice it was outside. Meihime was hopeless and becoming a little dramatic. Even though Kintsuki and Sensaina were worrying about Meihime's well-being, they had to admit to enjoying watching Meihime taking the situation so seriously.

"If it's a battle of wits she wants.." She slowly took something out from her bag," It's a battle of wits she'll get!"

She unraveled what seemed to be a giant scroll chock-full of information.

"Meihime, what the heck is that?" A startled Kintsuki asked as she took steps back.

"A family heirloom, it's a scroll with everything the school curriculum has to offer." Meihime said with pride.

"What kind of family heirloom is that?" Sensaina asked as she tilted her head.

"With this, I promise, I will beat..Avani Joshi!" Meihime said as she held the scroll up in the air.

"Kagekaze, what do you mean your gem is dying out?!" Hatred shouted.

"Exactly that." Kagekaze responded tonelessly.

"Hirutaro, take a look at it." Hatred said as he turned his back to pace around the room.

Hirutaro did as told as bent down to examine Kagekaze's gem.

"The original color of your gem was grey, was it not?" Hirutaro asked.

"Yes, it was." Kagekaze responded.

"This is strange, your gem looks as if half of the onyx shard was shattered." Hirutaro stated.

"Only half..?" Kagekaze asked.

"It appears you don't don't have much time left before the onyx of your gem dies out, and not to mention.." Hirutaro trailed off.

"I suppose it was to be expected of me." Kagekaze replied calmly.

"But how could that have happened?" Hatred asked angrily.

"How else?" Hirutaro and Kagekaze responded.

Out of rage, Hatred punched the nearby wall.

"Curse you, Pretty Cure.." He said bitterly. His eyes suddenly opened up widely and drew his hand back.

"I think I broke my wrist!" He wailed.

Kagekaze and Hirutaro looked at their superior skeptically. Unwillingly, Hirutaro took a look at Hatred's wrist.

"Hideki, what happened?" Ayane asked with concern as she noticed his left hand bandaged up.

"It's nothing really, don't worry about it," Hideki assured.

"I wonder.." Sensaina said as she saw Hideki with Ayane.

"..If he hurt his wrist as Hideki, or Hatred." She finished.

" I studied for twelve hours straight and I am without a doubt ready!" Meihime declared as appeared before Sensaina.

"I forgot to study," Sensaina said blankly.

"Meihime!" Kintsuki cried as she held a yellow envelope in her hands," Oh, there you are. Avani told me to give you this, and then she called me an underling. By the way, what's an underling?"

Meihime ignored her question and snatched the envelope in her hands," What is this?" She opened up and disposed of the envelope and held a white sheet of paper that came from inside the envelope.

Meihime became as pale as a sheet and tipped backwards.

"Her lowest mark at her old school was a ninety-eight point four." Meihime said as she fell to the ground overwhelmed.

"Lemme see," Kintsuki grabbed the paper from Meihime and she and Sensaina looked at what seemed to be Avani's report card.

"I thought getting a hundred in math was urban myth," A stunned Kintsuki remarked.

"She even got a ninety nine in gym.." Sensaina added.

"It's no use, I can't compete with someone like her!" Meihime cried.

"Wait just one minute!" Kintsuki shouted," Where did all of your can do spirit go? Didn't you just day you spent all of last night studying to beat Avani? I mean, you haven't even tried yet so what's the point in giving up now?"

"You're right." Meihime sniffed," I'll try my best."

After a few more words of reassurance from Kintsuki and Sensaina, Meihime was ready for the test next period. As she walked into the class with quiet footsteps, Avani, who was already seated, shot her a menacing glare that was shaken off by Meihime.

"Alright, you have all of this period for the test, so.. do your best," Kimura said, satisfied with her unexpected rhyme.

"Alright, there's no way I'm letting her get the best of me!" Meihime thought. She glanced over to Avani, who had already started the test.

Soon, when it seemed like a reasonable time to hand the test back, the kids who never studied handed their tests in. Next was the group who barely knew what they were doing, Sensaina being one of them, and regretfully handed their tests in. After an hour had passed, the only students left writing the test were Meihime and Avani.

Kimura glanced at the clock that indicated one minute of class was left,"And time is.."

"Finished!" Meihime and Avani yelled in unison.

"Thank you girls." Kimura said as she took the papers of the two.

"Hmph." Avani sounded as she turned her head away from Meihime.

"Well, hmph to you too." Meihime said as she turned her head away from Avani.

Later in class, a new lesson was being taught as Avani vigorously wrote down notes, Meihime idly stared at the board. In her defense, she was trying to concentrate on Kimura's lesson, but was rendered unable to do so thanks to Kintsuki's worthless, unnecessary commentary every three minutes. Soon, she just gave up on focusing and started to doodle scary drawings of Avani.

The next day, the class received their tests back.

"Fifty eight percent..." Kintsuki read from the test written in dark red ink," Close enough."

"Sixty two percent.." Sensaina shrugged," Better than last time."

"Mei, what'd you get?" Kintsuki asked as she peered over the girl's shoulder.

"A ninety-nine percent?" Kintsuki gawked.

"No way!" Sensaina said as she looked over Meihime's other shoulder. Unlike her friends, Meihime didn't seem as surprised with her mark, instead she seemed anxious.

"It's good but.." Meihime said," But, what only matters is who got the higher mark."

As Avani was handed her test back, Meihime turned her head in Avani's direction.

"What did you get?" Meihime asked cautiously.

"See for yourself." Avani snickered as she held her test.

"A ninety-nine percent?!" Meihime shrieked.

"I knew victory would be mine," Avani responded.

Kintsuki of course, felt the need to correct Avani," You didn't win." She held up Meihime's test.

Avani's eyes widened a little.

"Sad to say.." Kimura said to the class," Quite a few of you did fail. So, I'm to give a retest tomorrow to those who want a higher mark."

A sickening grin from ear to ear appeared on Avani's face. Meihime noticed the grin and could already tell where this was going.

"So who would like to retest?" Kimura asked.

"I'd like a retest!" Meihime and Avani said together.

Kimura blinked for a few moments, the statement momentarily unable to process.

"Ok..but, you two got the highest marks in the class. Are you sure you'd like a retest?" Kimura asked.

"Absolutely!" Avani shouted determinedly.

"Without a doubt!" Meihime yelled stubbornly.

"Fine," Kimura shrugged with the response of the two most relentless girls in her class.

"Until then.." Avani glared towards Meihime.

"Until then..?" Sensaina and Kintsuki asked together. Obviously the two couldn't tell Meihime and Avani were inevitably drawn together due to their excelling grades and their aggresion towards each other.

"I challenge you to tennis, Aisaki!" Avani bellowed as she held a pair of rackets in one hand and a tennis ball in the other.

"Challenge accepted!" Meihime shouted as she walked towards Avani and took one of the rackets from her.

The two began to play and their game became so intense, the whole class became an audience and so the two relentlessly played until class was over, with the game at deuce.

By lunch, the girls were shocked to see their beloved lunch turned into a complete mess.

"There's no way we're going to clean this up!" Kintsuki declared as she folded her arms.

"Speak for yourself." Meihime muttered. Avani happened to be nearby and so, another challenge was made.

"Avani! I challenge you to see who can clean this mess first!" Meihime cried.

"Fine." Avani responded bitterly.

"Are you kidding me?" Kintsuki asked as the two began to clean intensely. Sensaina stiffly laughed and within the blink of an eye, the two were finished.

"Who won?" Meihime asked desperately.

"I..blinked and missed it." Kintsuki replied sheepishly.

Meihime groaned and Avani snickered.

"I think it's obvious who won this match." Avani stated as she dropped a rag onto the table she cleaned. Curiously, Meihime walked to the table and swabbed her finger against the surface. Her pupils shrunk in surprise.

"There's just no way!" Meihime shouted. It was as if Avani carried a bottle of wax in her pocket.

"Better luck next time." Avani said as she walked back to her lunch.

"She plays dirty." Meihime grumbled.

"You can only be good-hearted for so long." Kintsuki groaned.

"Then what do you think I should do?!" Meihime snapped.

Kintsuki rolled her eyes and then whispered something into Meihime's ear.

Meihime gave a rather mixed reaction to the response, but appear to go along with it anyways.

Later in class, Meihime was slightly on edge and Avani seemed to be enjoying Meihime's distress.

"I need someone to take these textbooks back to Mr. Shizuka." Kimura said as she pointed to a stack of books lying on her desk.

"I'll take them!" Meihime and Avani volunteered.

"I suppose, four hands are better than two." Kimura said.

The two each carried five textbooks, which appeared to be an enigma with their tweenage girl strength.

"Whoever gets them to the classroom first is the winner." Meihime whispered as the two were outside of the classroom. Avani nodded and the two ran towards the classroom. Avani sped up and Meihime giggled as she knew what was going to happen next. Avani grinned as if she was victorious and all of a sudden, she slipped to the ground and the textbooks were launched into the air.

As Avani rubbed her head and looked at the fallen textbooks, she saw a banana peel lying haplessly on the ground.

"Well played Aisaki." Avani remarked as she stood up," But, we're still tied."

"I don't think we're tied." Meihime said solemnly," I think you're better than me."

Avani didn't seem to be too surprised with Meihime's statement," If anything, I believe you could be as great as me. That is, if you dropped the deadweight."

"Deadweight?" Meihime repeated in a clueless tone.

"We can all tell the reason you aren't mentally at your fullest potential is because of those two." Avani said," So why bother waste your intellect on them?"

"I..I don't see it as wasting my intellect though," Meihime defended," To be honest, the reason I keep them around is because their dear to me and I know it's weird, but, the reason I always have my homework done with every answer correct is just so if one of them forgets they can borrow off me."

"Why would you let them do that though?" Avani questioned.

"I enjoy the praise they give me everytime I let them borrow my work." Meihime beamed," Also, I don't conflict at all and Avani, you seem like a remarkably intelligent, but lonely person. Avani, would you like to be my friend?"

Meihime held her hand out with a gentle smile on her face.

Avani stood there speechlessly.

"I-I-I..." Avani stammered as she took steps back," My apologies." Avani then proceeded to run in the other direction.

"Avani!" Meihime called out.

After school, Avani hid under a bench nearby the school and was talking to herself. She was thinking of countless worst case scenarios and then saying things that she would say in said scenario aloud.

"I'd love to go to the beach with all of you this spring break but I'll be long gone.." She said quietly," It's not my fault, it's just..there's never enough time."

Elsewhere, Kagekaze was with Hideki.

"I can sense a corrupted dreamstone." Kagekaze said.

"I sense it too." Hideki responded," This is your last chance."

"Don't worry, I will tear those Pretty Cure limb from limb if they get in the way." Kagekaze said maliciously.

"Just..don't hurt Cure Songstress." Hideki said," You can test out that theory today too."

"Is someone there?" Avani asked quietly as she poked her head out from beneath the bench.

"Nothing enough time you say?" Kagekaze asked from the top of the bench.

Avani got up from underneath the bench and took steps away from Kagekaze.

"J-just what are you?" Avani questioned.

"That doesn't matter." Kagekaze said as he extracted Avani's dreamstone. He took Avani's glasses' off from her face.

"Escape, Malvoid!" He shouted.

"Malvoid!" The monstrous pair of glasses roared.

"We never found Avani.." Meihime droned.

"We checked everywhere, let's just head home." Kintsuki groaned. The three of them smashed their heads onto the tabletop and suddenly, they heard the Malvoid.

"What was that!?" Kintsuki asked.

"I'll go check, you two go home for the day!" Sensaina instructed.

"Sensaina, quit trying to be heroine we're here too you know." Kintsuki reminded.

Sensaina clenched her teeth as Kintsuki's stubbornness," Then go get Haruko and Jonetsu."

"I just said we're here too you know!" Kintsuki shouted," Besides, Haruko could be anywhere and Jonetsu's sick so-"

"Understood." Meihime responded.

"What? We're going?" Kintsuki asked.

"We'll bring them here immediately." Meihime assured.

"I know I can always count on you Meihime!" Sensaina praised.

Meihime blushed and the two of them went off to find Jonetsu and Haruko.

Sensaina took out her dreamkeeper as the two were out of eyesight.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" Sensaina shouted.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress introduced.

Songstress ran towards the Malvoid and was shocked to see Kagekaze here once more.

"What happened to everyone else of Malevolent?" Songstress asked.

"You haven't realized?" Kagekaze asked," They've all been killed by Hatred."

Songstress held her mouth in shock. She wasn't sure whether she was happy that Hideki was cutting down the populace of Malevolent, or horrified knowing Hatred killed his subordinates when they seemingly did nothing wrong.

"How could he?" Songstress asked softly. Instead of thinking deeply though, Songstress fought back.

"Pretty Cure, Melody of Madness!" Songstress shouted.

The Malvoid tumbled down and Songstress drove her heel into the Malvoid.

"Yes!" Songstress exclaimed.

The Malvoid stood up again and slammed Songstress into the school.

"Did he energize it?" Songstress asked as she stood up.

"Didn't have to." Kagekaze called out," Your attacks didn't damage it all."

Songstress bit her lip and made herself fight even harder. She threw countless kicks and punches until soon she was out of breath.

"Where are those two?" Songstress panted.

"Enough of this." Kagekaze said as he brought himself in front of Cure Songstress. He was about to take her dreamkeeper from her waist when suddenly, two girls stopped it.

"Not so fast!" Garden shouted.

"We're ending this now." Matchmaker said with a dentist mask over her mouth.

"Still sick Matchmaker?" Songstress asked.

Matchmaker coughed in response.

Suddenly, Kagekaze took Songstress' dreamkeeper from her waist.

"Now to test my theory." Kagekaze said.

Songstress' body was growing numb, then painful.

"What the..?!" Songstress gasped out.

"He's going to throw it-kore!" Doki shouted in distress.

Just as he was about to release it from his hands, Kagekaze froze up.

"What..?" He asked.

"I'll be taking that." Songstress said as she took her dreamkeeper back.

"Pretty Cure, Double drive smash!" Matchmaker and Garden shouted as they combined their powers to fight off the Malvoid.

"Songstress, now!" Garden shouted.

Songstress nodded in agreement.

The Destiny Casket held by Doki opened up and Songstress received her Lyrical scepter.

"Lyrics and vocals, the power of a song!" Songstress chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Music Heaven!" Songstress shouted as she surrounded the Malvoid with her violet atmosphere changing attack.

"Awake!" She shouted as she purified the Malvoid.

The next morning, Avani confronted Meihime.

"I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday." Avani apologized," It's just..I'm not used to friends and I actually haven't been exposed to platonic relationships as much as the average person and..it makes me think my lack of experience with people will make you get bored with me."

"I honestly don't I ever be bored around someone like yourself Avani." Meihime replied," I don't think anyone ever could!"

The two girls laughed.

"So, do you still want to be friends?" Meihime asked.

"Absolutely." Avani beamed," And Meihime?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd have my vote as class president!"

"In my defense, you didn't say anything about not being allowed to nearly kill her." Kagekaze pointed out.

Hatred took a deep breath and turned away.

"I'm sorry, Kagekaze." Hatred apologized, turning around to take Kagekaze's gem.

"It's fine, I couldn't care either way.." Kagekaze stated," But, it's you I'm worried about."

"Why is that?"

"You've fallen in love and because of that Malevolent's victory is slipping out of your grasp. We've all, even Hirutaro, have realized you're lovesick Cure Songstress and now it seems you're at a crossroad."

Hatred crushed Kagekaze's gem.

"Fine, dispose of me. It doesn't change anything, Hideki." Kagekaze's final words were. Kagekaze's body turned Hatred's shadow.

"Even my own shadow didn't understand my motives.." Hatred said darkly,"Yes, I want Cure Songstress but that's only to inflict nightmares and void, agony, and despair upon her..!"

Hatred cackled loudly in the almost empty room.


	47. How could we let this happen!

Sensaina looked up, confused as she saw snowflakes pile up by her feet. She saw countless snowflakes falling down and piling up everywhere. A few kids around her were enjoying the snow and forming snowballs to throw at each other. Everyone else around her seem to only take little notice in the fact it was snowing. As she tapped her feet against the concrete rhythmatically, she watched more snow pile up in front of her.

"Sensaina!" A very familiar voice cried. Sensaina turned around and saw Jonetsu running up towards her.

"Took you long enough." Sensaina giggled.

"A lady will take her time when it comes to getting dressed." Jonetsu stated as she flattened down her coat.

"So what's your excuse?" Sensaina giggled.

Jonetsu inflated her cheeks and turned her head away from Sensaina.

"I'm just kidding!" Sensaina said as she pushed Jonetsu playfully. Jonetsu rolled her eyes and pushed her back.

"Hey, have you been counting down yet?" Jonetsu asked.

"Can't say I have.." Sensaina responded," I've been trying to get my grades up all week, you knew that."

"Well yeah, but.." Jonetsu began,"..Within a matter of time, it will be Christmas."

"You aren't going to let me forget, are you?" Sensaina chuckled.

"Nope! And because of impeccable record of buying gifts exactly three weeks before Christmas, it's essential I bring along someone to carry the shopping bags." Jonetsu winked.

"So you're not buying me a gift?" Sensaina pouted.

"Who said I'd buy when you're around?" Jonetsu asked.

Jonetsu then walked into a boutique with Sensaina following after her.

"Wow, they've already decorated here!" Sensaina remarked as she walked in. In the display window of the store, a little Christmas tree was set up and adorned with tiny decorations and tinsel. As for the rest of the store, Christmas shaped ornaments were hung from the ceilings along with tinsel covering random areas of the room and for some reason, the air smelt of ginger bread.

"Well, I could probably find something for my mom, Kintsuki, and Meihime in this store and at the same time I suppose I could if there's anything in here that Haruko might like.." Jonetsu thought aloud as she took out a list of people to buy for from her pocket.

"Even around Christmas she's as organized as ever.." Sensaina said quietly. As she watched Jonetsu pick up and put back bracelets and necklaces, Sensaina thought to herself for a little while.

"I wonder if Jonetsu ever ripped the wrapping on her presents as a kid?" Sensaina asked herself softly. Sensaina then pictured a rather affectionate Jonetsu as a child ripping open a present finding a red bow and arrow decorated with hearts. She giggled at the ridiculous image.

"Sensaina, do you think Kintsuki would like these?" Jonetsu called out.

Sensaina walked over to look at the jewelry in Jonetsu's hands. Then, the bells by the doorway chimed. Jonetsu and Sensaina automatically looked towards the doorway. It appeared three girls with slightly above average beauty entered the shop. Each girl was fairly tall with the tallest, not to mention the darkest, seemed to be five foot nine. They all wore lipgloss accompanied with very long eyelashes and rosy red cheeks. As Sensaina's gaze met the girls, her pupils shrunk in fear.

"Sensaina-kore?" Doki asked as she popped her head out from Sensaina's bag.

"We g-g-g-gotta go..." Sensaina stammered frigidly.

"What?" Jonetsu asked.

Sensaina grabbed Jonetsu's wrists and attempted to leave the store through the back door without being seen. One of the three girls noticed Sensaina and Jonetsu making a run for it.

"Oh my gosh, guys," One of the girls said," Could that be..Sensaina?"

One of the girls shifted her gaze from a bracelet with a reflective surface to Sensaina.

"I think it is!" The girl exclaimed.

The three girls exchanged somewhat devious looks.

"On the count of three.." The tallest girl instructed.

"One..."

"Two.."

"Three!"

"Sensaina!"

Sensaina tripped and collided with the ground, taking Jonetsu down with her.

"It's been a long time coming hasn't it?" Jonetsu said whilst rubbing the back of her head.

Doki was laying on the floor too, within a hand's reach from Sensaina.

As a last resort, Sensaina faced her head down onto the floor, praying she would be left alone by the three vixens.

Unfortunately, the three girls ran up to her with the most artificial smiles on their faces.

"Sensaina, it's been like forever since we last saw each other!" The girl who spotted Sensaina interjected.

"Kimiko, it's only been nearly a year.." Sensaina said stiffly.

"Only a year? You act like it was just yesterday since you last saw us!" One of the girls said.

Sensaina awkwardly laughed off the girl's remark.

The tall girl picked up Doki," Still carrying carrying stuffed toys around I see?"

Sensaina sprang to her feet as she saw the yellow fairy in what she saw as harm's way.

"Izumi give her back!" Sensaina wailed.

"Hoshika catch!" Izumi cackled as she tossed Doki.

Jonetsu thankfully caught Doki before a game of catch between the three girls was established.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jonetsu said neutrally with Doki held high in her hands.

"I'm Kimiko!" Kimiko greeted cheerfully as she extended her hand.

Jonetsu stared down Kimiko's hand before shaking it.

"Sensaina, we really should catch up!" Izumi declared.

"Catch up? What could've happened that was so eventful during the past eleven months?" Sensaina asked.

"Let's see..we all made honor roll, Hoshika got her braces off, Kimiko got her first kiss, I now have a boyfriend.." Izumi listed.

"I still can't believe you hooked up with the guy who I shared my first kiss with.." Kimiko commented with quite a bitter tone.

"You snooze, you lose." Izumi replied.

"So, what's new with you?" Hoshika asked.

"_Now is there anything I can actually tell them?" _Sensaina thought sheepishly.

"Um..." Sensaina trailed off. She turned her head to Jonetsu.

"I made a great friend, Jonetsu!" Sensaina said as she held Jonetsu's shoulders.

Jonetsu stood there awkwardly.

"Jonetsu, say hi!" Sensaina whispered.

"Bonjour." Jonetsu said tonelessly.

"Sensaina, do you want to go shopping with us?" Hoshika asked.

"I don't know..I was already shopping with Jonetsu..." Sensaina said as she turned her head away slowly.

"Oh come on, I thought you were our dedicated best friend!" Kimiko begged.

Sensaina cringed as the term 'dedicated best friend' brought her back unwanted memories.

"We can all go shopping some other time ok?" Sensaina compromised.

"Then we'll hang with you guys." Kimiko said.

Jonetsu shot Sensaina a disapproving look and so, Sensaina was dragged off by Kimiko, Hoshika and Izumi out from the store.

"You aren't going with her-kore?" Doki asked.

"I don't think so." Jonetsu declared as she went to go pay for Meihime's gift.

Sensaina walked behind the girls and waited until they decided to deliver what Sensaina would view as a form of torment to her. It was torment enough just being around these girls. She began to remember when she used to be friends with these girls and how she let them change. Instead of video games, she was watching the top rated shows of mtv and instead of manga, she was reading entertainment magazines. It was only until after she left their presence she realized how much of a typical middle school girl she was. Now being in their presence made her want to be anywhere else and thankful that she became the person she turned into today.

"Sensaina." Hoshika stopped walking and then the three of them halted as well.

"What?" Sensaina asked with little interest.

"We need to talk." She responded.

Sensaina thought she'd never hear these words until she was on some sort of rocky relationship.

"Do you hate us?" Kimiko asked.

"Uh.." Sensaina's eye twitched as she tried to think of an acceptable response. Even she knew she had to give a response quickly otherwise they'd start jumping to conclusions.

"No.." She responded hesitantly," Why are you asking?"

"You just kinda..disconnected with everyone from Yonmichi.." Kimiko said awkwardly.

Sensaina wasn't sure if there was anything else she could say. Normally, she thought if a situation like this ever came up, she believed she would be able to take it lightly, but it felt like..despite how cruel and how much she disliked the three girls, an imprint was left onto her.

The four stood awkwardly in silence.

"I suppose you would call it good timing,no?" Hirutaro asked.

"We don't have time to play with _those_ dreamstones anymore..there's only one dreamstone we need now." Hatred said uninterestedly.

"I suspect you've already formed some form of strategy." Hirutaro stated.

Hatred didn't seem to be listening," The one with hope comparable to gold, that's the one with a powerful dreamstone.."

"You don't suppose the one with the powerful, comparable to gold, dreamstone belongs to one of the Pretty Cure, do you?" Hirutaro asked.

Flinching back, Hatred shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair and suddenly, a strange feeling as if he was forgetting something came over him. He then remembered what he apparently forgot.

"_I have a special seat for you reserved in the front row, so you better come!" _Ayane's voice warned in his head.

"Oh god..." Hatred facepalmed," Ayane's Christmas recital.." He suddenly lifted his hand away from his face as if realization came over him.

"Maybe it's there..."

"Perhaps in the meantime, I'll create a diversion.." Hirutaro thought aloud, with Hatred deluding himself in his own thoughts.

"Maybe, I should check on their dreamstones.." Sensaina thought to herself," No, I can't just shape my hands in the heart and expect them to not notice."

"Good afternoon, Cure Songstress." Hirutaro said as he suddenly appeared leaning by a nearby wall.

"How did he get here..?" Sensaina asked herself quietly.

"Who's he talking to?" Izumi asked.

"Don't you get it? It's Sensaina's pseudonym for when she's-"

Suddenly, the three of them dropped to the ground with their dreamstones ripped out of them.

"They were quite loud, don't you agree?" Hirutaro asked.

Sensaina took a step back in fear.

"Your move..Sensaina." He hissed. Sensaina took another few steps back and turned away to run.

"I know I shouldn't have them alone with that guy..but, I don't know what he's capable of..and I don't want to face him alone." Sensaina said to herself as she ran. She ran down and across streets in search of both Jonetsu and Haruko. The afternoon quickly turned to early night and soon, Sensaina was exhausted and unable to find Jonetsu or Haruko. She sat herself down by a nearby wall.

"Don't let me fight him alone..." She sobbed quietly with red cheeks.

"Sensaina's probably still with those friends of hers." Jonetsu stated with Doki in her hands.

"I guess-kore.." Doki commented.

Sensaina, now only a few feet away from Jonetsu stood up and dusted herself off.

"I can't just let him get away with taking their dreamstones..that isn't what a Pretty Cure would do." Sensaina said to herself. As she stood up and walked away from the wall, she found herself in front of Jonetsu.

"Sensaina, what happened to those friends of yours?" Jonetsu asked.

"That guy from Malevolent took their dreamstones..and now.." Sensaina choked out.

"Say no more." Jonetsu said as she put a finger to Sensaina's lips.

Sensaina smiled out of relief and suddenly, Haruko appeared from behind the two of them.

"Haruko, how'd you get here?" Sensaina asked.

"I can't go Christmas shopping too?" Haruko asked. The three girls giggled it off.

"So.." Jonetsu said," Where to?"

Sensaina lead the way to where she left Hirutaro and her friends.

"Back with your sidekicks?" Hirutaro asked.

"They're not my sidekicks." Sensaina said frustratedly.

"It doesn't matter either way, it wouldn't change your defeat today." Hirutaro stated.

The three of them took out their dreamkeepers.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" The three shouted.

"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Songstress introduced.

"Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Matchmaker announced.

"Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Garden introduced.

"Guardians of dreams, side by side, together we are..." A pose was struck," Dream High! Pretty Cure!"

"Appear, Malvoids." Hirutaro said coldly as he tossed the three dreamstones in the air, letting them parasite on whatever they pleased.

One dreamstone merged with a broken glass bottle, another merged with a crumpled piece of paper, and the last one merged with a pair of scissors.

"Malvoid!" They all roared.

And so, a battle ensued between the Cures and the Malvoids. Elsewhere though, an extremely nervous Ayane with a silver tiara nestled into her hair accompanied by two swirly hairclips placed on either side of her head. She was donned in white with pink ballet slippers and was anxiously waiting for the arrival of a certain someone.

"Mom and Dad couldn't make it but..it doesn't matter." Ayane declared," As long as he shows up."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a boy who was a head taller than Ayane with dark brown hair and tanned skin placed his hands over Ayane's eyes. Ayane blushed and took the large hands away from her face.

"Kazuo..."

"You wanted to see me before the recital?" Kazuo asked.

"Oh yes,um.."

"It's just like her to pick a jock." Hideki said from behind a wall that granted him the ability to not be seen Ayane nor Kazuo.

"Anyways, I...promised myself, this moment would be the moment in which.." Ayane trailed off nervously.

"In which..?" Kazuo repeated.

"Kazuo, I love you so much." Ayane said lovingly as she looked deep into his very dark brown eyes.

"So much, well there's two words she doesn't usually add on to that line." Hideki said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ayane.." Kazuo ran his hand through her hair and leaned in for a kiss.

Hideki turned away and made a silent gagging noise.

Kazuo then left for his seat Ayane reserved for him, which happened to be next to Hideki's reserved seat. Ayane peered from the curtains to look at the crowd once more. She stared at the empty seat next to Kazuo.

"Still no sign of him.." Ayane said quietly.

Seeing Ayane, Kazuo winked in her direction. Ayane blew a kiss and backstage.

"Nobody said I wasn't allowed to enjoy this.." Hideki said as he transformed into Hatred.

"Maybe it's time to use this thing.." Hatred said as he retrieved something from his pocket. In his hand was a black pointy sphere with an indigo aura surrounding it.

"It's able to extract the dreamstones of every person in any given area. Use it wisely." Hirutaro warned him earlier.

It seemed as if the sphere was a living thing, able to listen and obey to Hatred's somewhat spiteful commands.

"Do what's needed, take every dreamstone in here." Hatred said as he threw the sphere towards the stage," It's not like I care."

"Miss Ayane!" A girl cried from backstage," The audience, everyone here is losing conscienceness!"

"Gas exposure?" Ayane thought aloud.

"Why aren't we affected?" Another girl asked.

"Must be because whatever it is hasn't reached backstage yet." Ayane responded.

Hatred then stepped out of the corner he pushed himself into and stood in front of the remaining dancers.

"Why haven't they gotten their dreamstones extracted?" Hatred thought. He then glowered his eyes in the girls' hearts, where the dreamstones resided.

"Too hopeful." He figured as he saw the girls' dreamstones.

"You." Ayane said while crashing Hatred's train of thought.

Hatred looked up with a mix of spite and lack of interest in his eyes.

"You appear to be the one behind all this." Ayane stated.

Hatred remained silent.

"So, we will do everything needed in order to stop you, for the sake of our show!" Ayane declared as she and the girls went into fighting stances.

Hatred wasn't in much of a mood to fight, but for the sake of Malevolent he decided to fight.

Soon, after collecting the tainted dreamstones of the rest of the girls, it became a one on one fight between Hatred and Ayane. No punches were landed but many were thrown. No words were spoken except for the occasional grunt and eventually, Ayane's evasiveness grew thin and her energy was decreasing rapidly.

"Just who is this guy?" Ayane asked in her head as took short heavy breaths.

Hatred was exhausting himself as well but refused to show any sign of growing tired and stood idly as Ayane caught her breath.

Ayane then began to spin around and confuse Hatred. Then, after a few ballet moves, she was able to lower Hatred's guard and land a punch onto his face.

Hatred closed his eyes and as he reopen them, his celadon eyes flickered metallic green. He emitted numerous indigo spheres from his hands and aimed them all at Ayane.

Ayane dodged the first few but soon they grew larger and larger and due to tripping, a sphere hit Ayane and sent her towards the wall of the backstage.

Ayane was lying flat on her back, no longer capable to stand up being barely conscience.

Hatred was then finally able to look at Ayane's dreamstone. It was light blue and pink with a pair of ballet slippers in the center, but there was something peculiar about her dreamstone. Though faint, it seemed there was a thin gold layer slathered on by none other than hope on her dreamstone.

"As expected from Ayane." Hated thought.

Hatred walked up and knelt beside her to remove her dreamstone.

"But why..?" Ayane choked out as she breathed heavily.

Hatred finally removed her dreamstone.

"Why not?" Hatred asked maliciously.

Though seemingly vicious and twisted, Ayane was hit hard by realization as she heard Hatred's voice.

"This voice...Hideki..?!" Ayane said before she lost conscience.

"Lyrics and vocals, the power of a song!" Songstress chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Music Heaven!" Songstress shouted.

"Joy and Passion,the power of love!" Matchmaker chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Lovely Oasis!" Matchmaker shouted.

"Tulips and Daisies, the power of flowers!" Garden chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Floral Escape!" Garden shouted.

The three Malvoids had now merged into one giant Malvoid and it seemed even the three attacks weren't enough to cleanse it.

"No good!" Songstress cried.

"Then we have no other choice." Matchmaker declared.

Toki held out the Destiny Casket.

Matchmaker placed the dreamstone into the Casket as soon as Garden opened the Casket.

"Specialize!" The three called out.

The atmosphere around them turned white.

"For Destinies!" Garden cried.  
"For Hope!" Matchmaker shouted.

"For Dreams." Songstress said.

"With the miracle of magic, Pretty Cure shall arise!" The three chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Dreaming Wonderland!" The three cried. Within the white atmosphere, the 'Mega Malvoid' was soon cornered and rendered trapped.

"Awake!" The three shouted as they purified the Malvoid.

The clouds above them suddenly turned black and overshadowed the moon.

"Wh..what's happening?" Garden asked as she picked up Toki.

"Such a shame..you girls didn't see it coming..." Hirutaro's mouth was horribly distorted into a sick and twisted grin.

Suddenly, indigo lighting struck and Hirutaro cackled, the Cures were transported unexpectedly to somewhere they never thought be at this moment.

"Wh-why are we at the Heart of Dreams?" Matchmaker asked frantically.

"Your Dreamkeepers-desu!" Toki shouted as she saw them glow vibrantly.

"It must of been a form of instinct for them to take all of us here unexpectedly-kore." Doki explained.

"So..what's going on in the human realm?" Songstress asked.

"Who knows-kore? But while we're here..." Doki said.

"Let's check on Queen Titania-desu!" Toki suggested.

The girls rushed to the castle and found Titania in a somewhat powerless state.

"Titania!" The girls screamed.

"Her powers have been exerted.." Toki said somberly.

"How can you tell?" Garden asked.

"The stone on her crown.." Doki pointed out. The center stone of Titania's crown was toned down to grey.

"Queen Titania, are you alright?" Matchmaker asked.

"Yeah, I'll live.." Titania said as she seemed to flinch back pain," But, it's the citizens of the Heart of Dreams I'm worried about."

Titania then stood up and walked outside with her scepter clutched within her hands.

"T-Titania what are you doing kore?!" Doki asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Titania said as the six of them were outside. She held her scepter up and suddenly, a light pink barrier encircled the Heart of Dreams.

"I'll make the barrier selectively permeable so you three can go back to the human realm." Titania said.

"Why are you sending us back?" Songstress asked.

"To get rid of Malevolent once and for all. I don't care who this Hatred is, but I do know I want him wiped off the face of the Earth. Now.."

Titania created a small hole in the barrier to let the three go.

"Doki, you left the key I gave you in the human realm didn't you?" Titania asked.

"Kore.." Doki responded shamefully.

Titania chuckled," It doesn't matter. It wouldn't be able to work right now anyways."

"We will defeat Hatred once and for all." Songstress declared.

"That's good to hear.." Titania said," Now go, Pretty Cure..!" The girls went through the barrier and were transported to somewhere desolate.

"Everyone.." Songstress said as she saw everyone around her, except Garden and Matchmaker, unconscious.

"They've all..been stripped of their dreams.." Matchmaker gasped.

"Each and every single one of them.." Garden added in horror.

Songstress walked to a nearby bench and found a boy with blond hair clutching a sketchbook.

"Andrew?" Songstress asked with a trace of denial in her voice.

"Guys..what's that?" Garden asked. Songstress and Matchmaker looked at whatever Garden was looking at.

A giant black castle was in front of them and that could only mean one thing.

"So I guess that's where Hatred is at.." Matchmaker stated the obvious.

"We have to.." Songstress trailed off.

"We have to take back everyone's dreams! Toki, Titania, Doki, they're counting on us!" Songstress shouted.

"Then in we go." Matchmaker grinned.

As the three walked in, they were immediately separated.

Alone, they were in dark, empty rooms. But..they weren't alone for long.

"Nice to meet you." A girl with red eyes and blue grey hair said to Songstress.


	48. The mystical beginning of Malevolent!

Cure Songstress was petrified as the silvery blue haired girl glowered towards her with crimson eyes. The stare these eyes gave felt similar to Hydra but with much more malice. The girl appeared to be Songstress' height. She had very long hair tied up with rugged red lace and a scar under her left cheek. She wore fishnets under a black muscle shirt with the expression of a Malvoid on it along with dark blue shorts and red and white stockings.

Songstress and the girl were a few feet apart. Smirking, the girl walked towards Songstress, her high clacking against the ground as she did so.

"Just who are you..?" Songstress asked quietly.

The girl snickered and blasted a neon and dark blue ball of energy towards Songstress. Little did she know, Songstress leapt up before the attack hit her.

"Speak up dear," The girl jeered. Songstress charged towards the girl and blasted a Melody of Madness at her.

"I said who are you?!" Songstress screamed.

The girl sat up and recovered from the blast. She laughed a laugh that turned into a rather psychotic, sickening laugh.

"I...am Cure Void." The girl eventually said.

"Cure Void..as in, a Pretty Cure?" Songstress asked.

"Yes, as in the Cure you should've been, the Cure that sided with Hatred." Void responded.

"What do you mean _I _should've been?" Songstress questioned.

"And I thought Tsuchiyo was stupid." Void scoffed.

The two began to fight again even more. Void was just as skilled a fighter as Songstress, maybe even a better fighter. The two were swift and evasive, but Songstress might have been a little more clumsy. The fight dragged on,and as the longer the fight went on, the sooner it was displayed that Void was either a superhuman or inhuman.

Soon, Songstress grew exhausted and dropped to her knees for a moment, leaving Void ready to attack with her powers.

She put her hand to her side and grabbed what looked almost like a dreamkeeper, but circular and held it in front of her.

"Nightmares, agony, despair lust..emerge from the depths of darkness..and consume Cure Songstress!" Void chanted," Release the void and deploy!"

Black, serpent like arrows came rushing towards Songstress at the speed of light and latched onto her body, draining her of her energy rapidly.

"I don't get it, why are you doing this?!" Songstress asked.

"Because..Hatred wants you gone." Void simply responded.

"Gone..?!" Songstress repeated in shock.

"You aren't needed nor are you worthy of existence." Void said as she began to walk around," I should know. You're the one who gets mistreated, overestimated, and you can't prove anything bad about yourself wrong. You lack bravery and even though you solidly deny it, you lack hope. Even I know you don't believe you'll make it past me."

Songstress didn't respond and instead hung her head.

Just as Void was about to walk off and leave Songstress' disposal up to the arrow snakes, Songstress spoke up.

"Well, of course you can't prove the bad things about yourself to be wrong, those things are just there, regardless if you can use it to your advantage or not." Songstress reasoned.

Void turned back with little interest.

The snakes, who were previously snapping at Songstress' neck, took a pause and watched her with as much interest as Cure Void.

"Yes, I do lack bravery..sometimes, like at times when it matters to only me. But..!" Songstress looked towards Void," I'm here, that courage and bravery, doesn't it? I don't have to be unafraid to be brave. And if you think I have fleeting, fake hope..then you're wrong!"

Void walked back to her and watched as the snakes began to snap at her hair.

"If you are me, then there must be something, anything, that ties us together. Not something appearance-wise, but..on the inside.." Songstress reasoned.

"I..I.." Void trailed off," I love Hideki..not Hatred, just Hideki."

"Then I'll stop Hatred, for the both of us, if you take the snakes off from me-"

"-I can't!" Void snapped with tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I..there's..I can't do anything about the snakes and you obviously can't attack your way out." Void explained," The only way, is to perform an attack of some sort of attack that inflicts damage onto to you.."

Songstress grinned.

"I know just the attack." She responded.

"Pretty Cure..!" She shouted," Eternal Octave..!"

The snakes disappeared and Songstress was given back freedom.

A sharp muscle contract was all she felt.

Songstress and Void suddenly noticed Void's 'Nightmare keeper' flicker a black glow.

"What's going on?" Songstress asked.

"I'm sorry, Malice is overtaking me.." Void apologized.

"Malice?" Songstress repeated.

Cure Void no longer seemed conscious and her scleras were now black and her sympathy was dropped. Void gave Songstress a sick and twisted grin and ran towards her at break neck speed. Songstress leapt up and as she came falling back down, she accidentally smashed Void's nightmare keeper. Void disappeared with a small smile on her face.

Stunned with what she had just done, Songstress lifted her foot and saw no remains of the nightmare keeper.

"Now where am I going to find Hatred..?" Songstress asked as her question echoed in the room.

"Don't you want to sit down and just talk this over?" A white haired girl asked Matchmaker in a somewhat innocent tone.

"Yeah right!" Matchmaker said as she fought back," You going to try and kill me again!"

"Darling what makes you think that?" The girl asked as she dropped the innocent tone. She adjusted the flower in her hair and smile seductively. Matchmaker gnashed her teeth together in frustration. The girl opened her mouth and Matchmaker quickly shut her ears, knowing what would come next as words would spill from the girl's mouth.

"My strength is unmatched, my sorrow is indefinite, my beauty immoral.." The girl said," As there will never be another able to even mimic the wonder of I, Cure Agony!"

"Does she ever shut up?" Matchmaker asked.

"She doesn't even flinch!" Garden wailed. The girl a few feet away from her with short smoke grey hair took one step towards her with a vacant look in her eye.

"Are you done yet?" She asked blandly.

"Like hell I am!" Garden screamed. She threw countless Budding Charges towards the girl aimlessly without a single a single attack hitting the girl.

"Quite strong language, for a girl your age." The girl remarked. Garden bit her lip in frustration. The girl seemed no older than her, yet she was so mature. She was even wearing a corset without any insecurity.

As Garden caught her breath, she stood up and looked the girl in the eyes.

"I promise you, Cure Despair, I will finish you off quickly!" Garden declared.

"What's that..?" Songstress found a hidden corner in the room. As she walked towards the corner, she saw a mirror like surface that covered the corner. But, the mirror did not reflect an image of herself, but what seemed like the entrance to another room in the Malevolent castle.

"Am I willing to risk seven years of bad luck?" She jokingly asked herself," Well for the sake of dreams,of course I am."

"Pretty Cure..Musical Clash!" She shouted. The mirror like surface threw the attack back to her. She ducked thankfully just before it hit her.

"It was like it just bounced off.." Songstress said in disbelief.

"Only one way left.." She charged towards the mirror and smashed with her feet and the glass shattered. Suddenly as she jumped into the shattered mirror, she was taken to another room at Malevolent and her wrists and ankles were suddenly chained up in large onyx coloured rings.

She looked around the room frantically,seeing what this new room had to offer. The room seemed desolate, but another figure, more precisely Hatred, was sitting on a throne in the room.

"Finished your Void off already?" Hatred jeered.

Songstress narrowed her eyes and struggled within the two black rings.

"You won't win..I'll make sure of that!" Songstress declared.

"I won't now?" Hatred asked slyly.

Songstress gritted her teeth.

"Void said that the snakes would only be broken with Eternal Octave.." Songstress reminded herself quietly," What if that logic works here too.."

"Pretty Cure..Eternal Octave!" Songstress shouted.

Songstress was freed from the rings and dropped to the ground, but of course she felt the pain from the attack. This time, the pain was worse.

"Why does that attack always have to hurt so much..?" Songstress choked.

Suddenly, Hatred dashed towards her.

"You're so reckless sometimes.." He said as he knelt down beside her.

"Why should you care about what harm I bring to myself?" Songstress snapped as drew herself away from Hatred.

"Because..." Hatred trailed off timidly.

Songstress sat there impatiently waiting for the end of that statement.

"..I can't do this." Hatred confessed.

Songstress double-blinked in disbelief," What?"

"I can't..what was I thinking, I never had it in me to take the dreams of others, let alone be the ruler of a world overtaken by nightmares." Hatred admitted," I was never able to do any of this from the start, why did I even try? I didn't want others to hurt like I did, well at least I don't want them to now. I don't want Malice to revive.. and most importantly..Sensaina, I don't want to fight you."

"Hideki.." Songstress trailed off," You're just such a good person, I..I can't understand how this could happen to you."

"It was the void, of losing my dreamstone." Hatred responded.

"You're lying." Songstress said.

"Check for yourself." Hatred simply responded.

And so, Songstress made the heart with her thumb and index fingers and looked into Hatred's heart. It appeared he wasn't lying. The spot where where his dreamstone was suppose to be was vacant.

Songstress didn't know what to make of to make of this.

"But..Doki said all mortals from this world will fall into an unbreakable trance of despair without their dreamstone for so long." Songstress said.

"You haven't caught on?" Hatred asked.

"What?"

"Never mind.."

"Now that I think about it, it must've trailed back from that time ago.." Hatred thought aloud.

"That time ago?" Songstress asked.

"I guess we have a bit of time don't we?" Hatred chuckled," Well, let's just say it was several years ago..."

"Hideki-desu! Please don't run so fast!" The blue fairy begged. The environment around them was beautiful and others around them were cheerful and colourful. The powder blue haired boy stopped to catch his breath. The fairy soon caught up to him and the boy simply grinned.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" The boy said," But I'm just so excited right now..today's the day I finally get to see it."

"I know the field of great demise is something you been anticipating for the longest while, but you can't just run off so wildly without my permission-desu!" The fairy nagged.

"I heard the field is a gorgeous terrain." The boy said.

"Well, that is true-desu. But I've heard things like it wasn't always such a pretty place-desu." The fairy said.

"So when did it become beautiful?" The boy asked.

"The day your mother's spirit and soul enveloped the land-desu." The fairy winked.

"Well, it doesn't seem so far away now." The boy said as he looked straight ahead," How about you just hold onto my shoulders for now?"

"Thank you-desu." The fairy said.

After a few seconds of running, they were finally there.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" The boy exhaled. As he looked around his surroundings, his aqua blue eyes glimmered in awe.

"It's been a while since I've been here-desu.." The fairy said.  
"It kinda reminds me of the day we first met.." The boy smirked.

"How so?" The fairy asked.

"Well..the fairies were going to revolt because the queen wanted to keep the fairies away from this field.." The boy said.

"And then sis launched me into your room by mistake with that catapult-desu.." The fairy said sheepishly.

"Well, that's all in the past-desu," The fairy said," If anyone should have the right to step foot in this field it's you, Hideki."

Hideki giggled and looked up to the sky.

_"My name is Hideki and I from the Heart of Dreams. See that fairy down beside me? She's my best friend and one of my only friends. I don't have too many friends to begin with because I'm kinda shy and I lack social skills. Aunty says my mom didn't have much social skills either. Both my parents are dead, so I live with my Aunt. I have vague memories of my parents every now and then, but otherwise I don't remember them very well. But I've been told to focus on my dreams and the future, the two most important things to me. And that's exactly what I've decided to do!_

"Do you think it would be disrespectful..?" Hideki asked.

"If what would be disrespectful-desu?" The fairy questioned.

"If I were to build my own castle here." Hideki replied.

"You might have to ask the queen-desu." The fairy said," Why?"

"Because..as King Etoile, I want a castle of my own!" Hideki declared.

"Here we go-desu.." The fairy snickered.

_My dream is to be King, but I don't want to be just simple boring King Hideki. I want to be King of the galaxy! King of the stars, King Etoile!_

"I hope you make your dream come true Hideki," The fairy said quietly.

"Maybe I could even make friends before I'm king.." Hideki thought aloud.

"That's it!" Hideki exclaimed as he startled the fairy.

"What's it-desu?" The fairy asked.

"I promise to make friends this school year!" He declared.

The fairy giggled and thought to herself," He's bound to make friends with that personality of his."

The next day was a matter of fact, the first day back to school.

The classrooms were small only because they were occupied by only a handful of kids and a teacher. Though Hideki felt like he going to get an anxiety attack before he even stepped foot in the classroom, he remained confident and walked into the school without hesitation.

Hideki took a desk in the middle of the classroom and watched as the rest of the students poured in. Each had a vibrant hair colour and was accompanied by a small group of friends. Soon, the class was full and the lemon-lime haired teacher closed the door.

"Good day class, and welcome to your first day of fifth grade." The teacher announced," I assume you all know each other, so we'll leave introductions for tomorrow. For now, I'd like to go over class regulations.."

So Hideki was no longer paying attention. He glanced over to the other kids in his classroom. He had never really talked to them, but their faces were familiar ones.

"Maybe I'll make friends with them," He thought as looked over to a group of boys sitting together. Today, he decided not to interact with the others until he gave his introduction tomorrow.

The day after, he finally gave his introduction to the class.

"I'm Hideki and I know a lot of you guys, but I've never really said much..so I promise this year I'll befriend you all!" Hideki exclaimed.

The teacher smirked," You remember the last requirement for introductions here, don't you?"

"Oh-! I when I grow up, I'll be king and not just any king, I will be called King Etoile!"

The class gave applause and Hideki reddened. He sat back into his seat with his few desk neighbours smiling at him.

"Alright, next please!"

Hideki felt satisfied with himself. Maybe at recess he'd start talking to the others.

During recess, the boys in his class finally started a conversation with him.

"So what sports do you play?" One kid with flaming orange hair that gradiented to red asked.

"I'll play any sport." Hideki shrugged,"What sports do you guys like?"

"I play basketball." The kid responded," One day, I going to make history and become the world's greatest basketball player!"

"I don't play sports," A boy with neon black and rainbow colored hair said," I'm plan on being a musician and not just any musician, I want to be a musician that discovers a whole new genre of music!"

"What about you?" Hideki asked a boy with many shades of green in his hair.

"I plan to be a form of astrologer." He responded coolly.

"A form of?" Hideki repeated with curiosity.

"Well...what I want is for the Heart of Dreams to experience day and night at the same time." He explained.

"Sounds interesting.." Hideki exhaled," Oh, I..never got any of your guys' names."

"I'm Taiyo." The flaming orange haired boy introduced.

"Ongaku." The neon black and rainbow haired boy introduced.

"And I'm Tsuki!" The boy with many shades of green in his hair introduced.

"_I never thought I would make friends so soon." _Hideki thought to himself. These friends seemed to be just like him when it came to how big they dreamed. Then again, everyone was the Heart of Dreams knew how to dream big.

To Hideki's surprise, he kept these friends around for a long while. His friends began to learn more about him and vice versa. Soon, his friends were becoming judgmental as they began to pass Hideki in their race to their dreams.

But after the few months, Hideki still remained as hopeful as possible. His friends didn't take too much notice in this, only regarding it as a strange mindset that ran in the family.

"Finally, I finished drawing it!" Hideki said with a look of pride slathered onto his face.

In the meadow he was with his fairy friend and a sketchbook in his lap.

"It's not that great, but whatever." Hideki shrugged.

"Let me see-desu!" The fairy cried.

Hideki held the sketchbook in front of the fairy.

"This is.." The fairy trailed off.

"King Etoile." Hideki grinned. On the sketchbook was what appeared to be an older Hideki with metallic blue hair dressed in dark blue with a crown atop of his head.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's..marvelous-desu." The fairy exhaled.

"I'm glad you think so." Hideki beamed," Perhaps I'll show it to them too.."

And so, the day following after, Hideki showed the drawing to his friends. The reaction his friends gave was unexpected to him.

"You don't like it?" Hideki asked.

Unimpressed, his friends exchanged looks.

"Hideki, I don't think this King Etoile thing of yours is getting anywhere." Ongaku sighed.

"What?" Hideki scoffed.

"We all come from a long line of musicians, athletes, astronomers and..then there's you." Taiyo explained.

Hideki cracked his knuckles," What are you talking about? I come from roya-"

"If it wasn't for your crazy aunt, the Heart of Dreams would be under dictatorship." Tsuki interrupted.

"Why should that matter?" Hideki questioned. His eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"You never cared at all to begin with did you?" Hideki asked.

"Hideki of course we-"

"-If you care as you said, then take a look at this." Hideki said as he held a dreamstone in his hand. It was a shimmering blue with a crown on it.

"You already have your dreamstone?" Tsuki said with his voice reeking of shock.

"But who says they'll let you become king with that crazy aunt of yours?" Taiyo asked.

"Shut your mouth, it's not like she has anything to do with this." Hideki snapped.

Ongaku's eyes widened as he noticed something strange happening to Hideki's dreamstone.

"What's that?" He asked.

Hideki looked at whatever caught Ongaku's eye.

"It's already cracking!" Taiyo jeered.

''No.." Hideki said quietly.

"His dreamstone's gone rotten.." Tsuki observed.

"Hideki.." Ongaku walked towards him," It's about time you ditch the whole King Etoile thing."

"I.." Hideki trailed off hopelessly.

The three were about to walk off, but then Hideki at them.

"You really want to see my dreamstone gone? Then so be it." Hideki said darkly.

The three turned around and Hideki opened up a portal that lead to a green and blue hyperspace.

"Woah, where'd you learn to do that?" Tsuki asked.

"Family ability." Hideki responded carelessly.

"Where does it lead to?" Ongaku asked.

"The human realm." Hideki replied. He took a deep breath and threw his dreamstone away into the human world. His friends were shocked and Hideki was now restless.

"Happy now?" Hideki asked.

They nodded fearfully at Hideki.

Time passed by slowly and as days turned into weeks, Hideki felt guilty about throwing away his dreamstones.

"They didn't understand...because they didn't care. And it's not just them, nobody understands..." Hideki thought to himself.

"Either way.."

A few days later, Hideki reopened the portal between the human realm and the Heart of Dreams. He donned a cloak on and a fleeting smile for his fairy friend.

"Hideki please don't leave.." She sobbed.

"I have to do this..I can't let my dream wither away." Hideki reasoned.

"But..at least let me come along."

"I'm sorry, this is something I have to do on my own."

"But-!"

"I'll see you again, I promise."

"Hideki..!"

Lifting the hood onto his head he left for the human realm through the portal.

"Please..come back..."

For his first few weeks, he ambled down streets that took him to dead ends. He tried to keep himself hidden and for a little while, he succeeded in keeping himself unseen.

One day, while wandering down alleys, he saw a street wedding taking place.

"It's terrible!" The bride sobbed," H-h-he got into a car crash on the way here and now..!"

Hideki then remembered something he was shown awhile ago.

He formed a heart with his index and thumb fingers then looked towards the bride's heart. Her dreamstone was very dark and seemed absolutely unsuitable for the woman dressed in white.

He turned away and suddenly, the dreamstone of the woman appeared before him.

"How'd this happen..?" He asked quietly. He turned to see the woman again. She seemed unaffected, maybe this wasn't actually her dreamstone. Uneasy and unwanting to check for himself, he simply left the area. He wandered away and found himself in front of a small gate that lead to a lush green meadow.

"It looks just like the Heart of Dreams.." Hideki exhaled. Ripping the gate open, he went straight in.

"If only she was here.." Hideki said to himself.

Suddenly, a man appeared from inside the house in the middle of the 'meadow'. He marched towards Hideki and grabbed him by the throat.

Struggling for breath, Hideki stared at the man who held his neck. The man was muscular, anyone could be able to see that with his biceps bulging from within his dress shirt. His eyes were of a dark colour and his brow furrowed as he stared Hideki down.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"You..don't have a dreamstone." Hideki choked out. Realizing what he said could get him to be strangled harder, he added more onto his statement.

"But it's ok...I don't have one for the time being either.." Hideki said.

"You have very strange eyes.." The man noted as he put Hideki down.

"Let's just say I'm not from here.." Hideki said awkwardly.

The man took him inside and Hideki sat on his kitchen counter with his legs dangling.

"That guy's scary.." Hideki said to himself. The man was somewhere else in the house and left Hideki in the kitchen.

"Get off the counter." The man said as he walked back into the room.

"Here." The man held out to Hideki a folded shirt with shorts.

"I can't..you don't even know my name yet.." Hideki said. The man seemed to be waiting for a response.

"I'm Hideki."

"I am Hirutaro." The man introduced," Hideki, you said you're not from here.."

"You'd think I'm crazy if I told you where I was from." Hideki said.

"Try me."

"A place I call home but also known as the Heart of Dreams. I'm kind of..special and that's how I knew you didn't have a dreamstone." Hideki explained.

"What color are your eyes?" Hirutaro asked.

"_What is it with this guy and his creepy questions?_" Hideki thought," Blue."

"They're green." Hirutaro said. His directness and tone of voice slightly fazed Hideki.

"They're blue, trust me.." Hideki said bitterly.

"Then you might want to look in the mirror." Hirutaro held out the folded shirt with the shorts. Hideki gingerly took the clothes rolling his eyes and went into the bathroom to look for himself. Maybe it was just bad lighting that made Hirutaro think otherwise.

To his surprise, when he looked in the mirror he witnessed a pair of neon green eyes staring back at him.

"How'd that happen?" Hideki asked. He simply shook his head ,changed into the clothes and went back downstairs, worrying about arousing Hirutaro's suspicions if he kept looking at himself for any longer.

"Hideki, what do dreamstones look like?" Hirutaro asked.

"I can't-" Hideki cut himself off, remembering the retrieval of the bride's dreamstone," Usually like this."

Hideki held out the dreamstone for Hirutaro to see.

"They're usually of an eye-catching colour though." He added.

"So who'd you get this from?" Hirutaro asked.

"Some woman in a wedding dress." Hideki responded," It was strange though, it was like she felt nothing as her dreamstone left her."

"You left her in a neutral state." Hirutaro stated.

"I guess.." Hideki said.

Hirutaro chuckled," To me, neutrality is bliss. Nothing can go wrong. Maybe if.."

"If...?" Hideki repeated.

"If the dreamstones of others didn't exist, a world of neutral bliss would be created."

"Neutral bliss?"

"What do you say Hideki?"

Hideki pondered for a little while before giving Hirutaro an answer but eventually, the answer was given.

"I'll do it."

"..And that's how Malevolent was formed." Hatred said," But now..I regret everything more than ever. I can't believe I went through with it up until this point. I'm such an idiot!"

"Hideki, you're no idiot. You're..a dreamer. A dreamer that's searching endlessly for his dreams." Songstress said.

"My dreamstone is probably long gone." Hatred said bitterly.

Suddenly, Songstress remembered something. She reached for her dreamkeeper and took something out from it.

"Say.." Songstress began as she opened her dreamkeeper. She took out the blue chipped dreamstone she found in her locker awhile ago," Is this yours?"

Hatred's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He covered his mouth his hands and double blinked in disbelief. He stared at the dreamstone with an ecstatic look in his eye, a look that made his eyes seem blue.

"Sensaina..." He managed to say. She dropped the dreamstone in his hands.

He hugged her tightly with tears in his eyes," No more Mr. Bad Guy."

"That mean no more Hatred?" Songstress asked.

"No more Hatred." He responded.

Suddenly Matchmaker and Garden entered the room the same way Sensaina did.

"Woah Songstress!" Matchmaker yelled.

Songstress and Hideki broke the hug.

"Do you want an extra person of your team?" Hideki asked.

"Why should we trust you?" Matchmaker asked skeptically.

"Because of this." Hideki showed her the dreamstone.

All Matchmaker did was raise an eyebrow and turn away.

"Welcome to the team Hideki." Garden beamed.

"Oh no..." Hideki said.

"What is it?" Songstress asked.

"It's nothing really, I'm just wondering how Hirutaro going to take this news." He replied.

"Not as well as you'd hope." Hirutaro said as he walked into the room.


	49. Pretty Cure's last stand?

"Hiru..Hirutaro!" Hideki exclaimed," Look! We, we don't have to do this anymore!" Hideki held his dreamstone out for Hirutaro to see. Hirutaro simply narrowed his eyes and turned away in disgust.

"Things can change now.." Hideki said.

"Why was I expecting anything different?" Hirutaro said gruffly.

"I..just realized, neutrality really is nothing when we all deep down would rather feel hope and sorrow over no feelings after all." Hideki thought aloud.

Hirutaro shifted his gaze to a syringe being held handily in his large hands.

"We..don't need that anymore." Hideki said as he attempted and take and possibly discard the syringe in Hirutaro's hand. Hirutaro drew his hand back impulsively and used his free hand to take hold of Hideki's neck and slam him into a wall.

"Hideki.." Songstress gasped despondently.

"What makes you think you can change sides so easily?" Hirutaro spat.

Hideki seemed slightly fazed with how childish Hirutaro's question came out. Not only that, the position of being held by the neck in the air was giving that bad nostalgic feeling to him.

"A world of nightmares can't exist when the world is run by dreamers." Hideki reasoned rasply.

"You've always been too easily influenced." Hirutaro narrowed his eyes. He dropped the syringe to the ground for the moment and within that free moment,he attempted to punch Hideki with his now free hand.

"Wait-kore!" Suddenly, Doki and Toki appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and clung onto Hirutaro. Hirutaro dropped Hideki and fought to remove the two fairies off of him.

"Get off!" He growled as he took steps back. The two held on relentlessly and shut their eyes as Hirutaro attempted to fling them off. Doki was the first to get flung off, but thankfully Matchmaker caught her.

"Enough of this!" Hirutaro shouted. Still with Toki on his back, he walked towards the recently dropped syringe. Eyeing it maliciously, he picked it up and inserted it into his neck vein. He felt his heart begin to race and he began to grow in size. His skin became glossy and silver, as if he was turned into metal, and his eyes flickered an intense red.

"What..what's happening to him?" Songstress asked.

"What was in that syringe?" Matchmaker questioned.

"Energy." Hideki responded in a rather vague tone.

"What kind of energy?" Matchmaker asked.

"The energy that we were going to use to revive Malice." Hideki responded, making sure the fear he was bottling wouldn't be heard in his voice,"But instead of it getting injected into Hirutaro..it was supposed to get injected into me."

"He's getting too big!" Garden cried as the castle began to crumble.

Hirutaro was finally able to shake off Toki in a violent matter. As Toki was about to slam into the wall, Hideki caught her.

It was more impulsive than intentional. The old Hideki inside was crying out to save Toki. In truth, one of the few things that he kept since being an inhabitant of the Heart of Dreams was his protective side for Toki.

"Desu..?" Toki said.

"It's ok, I wouldn't ever let you get hurt." Hideki stated.

"Hideki...!" Toki cheered as she hugged him.

Hideki smiled but very shortly their little reunion was soon ended by Hirutaro.

"Toki, this way!" Garden yell-whispered, leading her to the side.

"I can't take this anymore." Hideki declared as he stood up," Hirutaro, none of us here are going to stand for this!"

"And what do you think any of you will be able to do about it?" Hirutaro boomed," And, don't dare call me Hirutaro again. Hirutaro was a mere reincarnation for now finally, I am Malice! Obliterator of the universe and the one who made the eternal princess, Cressida's life cut short."

"He..was the one...who killed mother?" Hideki asked very quietly.

"Then, if you won't stop by command.. we'll stop you by force!" Songstress declared.

"I'd love to see you try!" Malice spat.

The Cures gritted their teeth and began to attack.

"Pretty Cure, Blooming Empathy!" Garden screamed as she jumped into the air.

Hirutaro simply threw the attack back to her.

"Agh!" Garden shouted as she slammed onto the ground. The attack was able to make Garden feel as if every bone in her body was shattered. Getting up seemed too painful to accomplish right now and all she was able to do was moan.

"Garden!" Songstress cried as she and Hideki ran to her. Matchmaker ran from the other direction to aid Garden.

"Guys, chill..I'm not gonna die.." Garden said.

"You can't be so sure!" Songstress bawled.

"Garden, you can't just blatantly attack an enemy that powerful." Matchmaker scolded as she shook her head.

Malice relentlessly threw a sphere of very dark energy towards the girls and Hideki.

"Pretty Cure, Lover bubble cover!" Matchmaker shouted as she deflected the attack with little success, but was still able to protect Songstress and the others.

The sphere drove itself into the bubble but thankfully was unable to damage anyone. Although it damage the bubble greatly.

"It...shattered.." Matchmaker's pupil shrunk in fear as she eyed the broken pieces.

"Can you use the attack again?" Songstress asked.

"I..I don't know.." Matchmaker said.

Malice then quickly threw another dark deathly sphere towards them.

"Pretty Cure, Bubble cover!" Songstress cried instinctively. Her bubble deflected the attack, but unlike Matchmaker's, it didn't shatter.

They carried Garden and rushed to the side. Garden limply sat herself up.

Garden cringed at the quite unbearable pain.

"Don't strain yourself.." Matchmaker advised. Garden nodded and stopped moving.

"At this rate..Matchmaker, what happened to your arms?" Songstress asked as she saw large, violet bruises and scrapes all over her arms.

"Huh, oh..it's nothing really.." Matchmaker reassured with a fake smile plastered onto her face.

"Was that why your bubble shattered?" Songstress asked.

"How should I know?" Matchmaker said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"This is, hopeless.." Songstress said in realization," What made me think we could get any farther than this? Let alone save the world."

"Sensaina.." Hideki wanted to comfort her in any way possible..but she was far beyond being able to be coped back into high spirits.

"That's right, give up while you can..this nightmare infestation has already begun!" Malice roared.

"And it was my fault.." Hideki said to himself.

_"No, there's no point in regretting the past..and the only thing I can now do is, change my own future.."_

"But, we won't give up..no matter how powerful you become!" Hideki shouted.

"Hideki..?" Songstress said.

"You can try all you want, but just like yourself at this moment, we won't stay down!" Hideki said.

"Interesting how you can say such things, when you have no source of power to prove your strength." Malice noted.

Hideki narrowed his eyes and clutched his dreamstone.

"It doesn't matter!" Hideki said, his voice drowning out any other sound that could've been heard in the ruins of the Malevolent castle. Silence fell and Songstress was speechless while Matchmaker and Garden blinked in disbelief.

"Well, let's see if matters now!" Malice shouted as he gathered a sphere of pitch black energy into his palm and fired it to Hideki. Hideki shut his eyes and held his dreamstone in front of him.

"I won't let you have your way!"

Without knowing it, Hideki underwent a quick transformation, but not a transformation into Hatred. His dreamstone was reformed, cracks vanished and the glimmering shade of blue had returned. Blinding blue lights completely consumed the room. The girls and Malice shielded their eyes. When the lights died down, in the center of the room was not Hideki but, a teenage boy with metallic blue hair and glimmering blue eyes. He was dressed in a princely attire, in blue of course, with with a golden crown atop his head.

"Hideki..?" Songstress asked, her voice distorted by her shock.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at himself in confusion. Songstress ran up to him.

"Sensaina," He began,"..Am I a Pretty Cure?"

Songstress blinked for a few moments, stunned with Hideki's final reaction. She shut her eyes, surprised that he didn't even know what happened to him.

"Here," Matchmaker picked the remains of a broken mirror and showed it to Hideki.

Hideki jaw dropped and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"I..I'm.." Hideki stammered. This person, was familiar maybe it was something he dreamed of, or drew as a child.

Hideki grinned confidently and looked towards Malice.

"There's no point in regaining confidence at this point Hideki.." Malice snickered.

"If I can't call you Hirutaro, than don't call me Hideki!" He shouted.

"Oh? Then what shall I address you by?" Malice asked.

"King of stars, King Etoile!" Hideki introduced.

The girls, began to feel better about the situation they were put into. Was it because of Hideki's sudden transformation and speech? Possibly, but now the girls had to fight back.

"Wait a second!" Matchmaker said, retrieving a dreamstone she kept on hand. She held out Masami's dreamstone.

She inserted it into the Destiny Casket," Specialize!"

The girls were instantly healed and back to full stamina.

"Now we can do this!" Garden cheered.

"Pretty Cure, Lovesick Barrage!" Matchmaker shouted, aiming her hands in opposite directions even though Malice was in front of her.

"Sadly, I can't say your aim was well thought out.." Malice said.

Matchmaker then swayed her hands and they formed an X on a horizontal plane.

The arrows changed directions in midair and charged for either side of Malice.

"How about now?" Matchmaker jeered.

"Now I get it!" Garden exclaimed as she conjured up her scepters.

"Pretty Cure.." Garden began as she copied Matchmaker as held her hands out in opposite directions," Botanical Evergreen Flourish!"

The vines weakly held Malice but gave Garden another time to deliver another attack as she tied the ripped ends of the vines to random supports.

"Pretty Cure, Floral Escape!" She cried as she threw her hands in front of herself.

The attack, though able to greatly damage any Malvoid, did little damage to Malice himself.

"I'm not through with you just yet!" Garden shouted as she saw the vines still latched onto Malice. She took back the vine ends and tugged on to both sides, constricting Malice. For a few moments, it appeared her attack was working. But soon, Malice ripped the vines apart.

"My turn!" Matchmaker said as she jumped in front of Garden.

"Didn't you already have your turn...?" Garden asked in a skeptic tone.

Matchmaker ignored her comment and glared up to Malice.

"Pretty Cure.. Heartthrob of Lust!" Matchmaker shouted, this time aiming straight towards Malice.

Malice deflected the attack and Matchmaker dodged the deflected attack.

The attack disappeared as it failed to hit it's target.

"So it won't follow me..." Matchmaker thought," But I still have to test out that one spot.."

She ran out of sight and reappeared behind him.

"Pretty Cure..Lovely Oasis!" Matchmaker shouted. She aimed her attack at his back, but instantly, Malice turned around and swatted Matchmaker down.

"Matchmaker, how badly are you hurt?" Garden cried as she ran up to her.

"Surprisingly..not too much." Matchmaker said as she rubbed her elbow," Where's Songstress?"

"Starstruck Opera!" A pair of voices echoed on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, a violet and blue coloured star appeared from Songstress and Etoile's direction and collided with Malice. As the attack collided, the star bursted into what looked like fireworks.

"Pretty.." Garden exhaled.

"Enough of this.." Malice said as he narrowed his eyes. He gathered more energy into both of his palms and grinned menacingly.

"This is it, Pretty Cure!" He screamed hysterically.

**"No!"**

Etoile ran in front of the three targeted Cures and took the hit for them.

"Hideki!" Songstress screamed at the top of her lungs. Etoile hazily took a few steps back and fell backwards. He was still conscious, but he toned down to hue of red and seemed, almost desolate.

"I'll be fine..as soon as you girls defeat Malice.." Etoile groaned.

"But-!"

"It's not impossible! You girls have proved me wrong before, please..for the sake of everyone.." Etoile said.

As much as Songstress wanted to bawl her eyes out for Etoile, she knew now wasn't the time.

"We got it!" Songstress declared determinedly.

"That's a relief." Etoile grinned weakly.

The Cures ran towards Malice.

"So this is what it feels like.." Etoile said to himself.

Songstress appeared as determined as ever while Matchmaker and Garden were seeming to have doubts on their abilities.

"I'm guessing you've devised a strategy by now, Matchmaker.." Songstress giggled.

"Uh.." Matchmaker said," I'm, working on it."

Instead of having a strategy appear in her head, she instead experienced a flashback.

_I wasn't always as passive about love as I am now. I wasn't that bright as a kid either. The only thing that mattered to me as a child was living life to the fullest. Usually, I was pretty honest and headstrong. I also was unable to see how love could change people. Then one day, I finally witnessed it. _

A young Jonetsu with hair that traveled to her shoulders was sitting on the swings in the nearby park.

"It took me a while, but I finally figured out how to swing myself," She smirked. The park appeared to be nearly vacant, Jonetsu leaving for the park on her own with her dad at work and her mom painting.

She began to swing herself on the swing, letting the makeshift wind blow her hair back and forth. Her favourite part was always jumping off the swing instead of simply slowing it down. She smirked and finally jumping off, with a rather perfect stance.

"I'd give myself a ten, no, a million!" Jonetsu cheered.

She looked up to the sky as she noticed her shadow disappearing.

"It was sunny just a few moments ago.." Jonetsu noted. She then eyed the bunch of dandelions nearby her feet.

"Dad said dandelions are no good..so maybe it's their fault the sun is gone!" She thought aloud," I better teach these dandelions a lesson!"

She then proceeded to repeatedly stomp on the dandelions.

"Stop it!" She heard a voice cry.

"They didn't just yell at me, did they?!" Jonetsu raised her foot away from the dandelions and cautiously took steps back. Suddenly, a little boy with pale blond hair came before her, his hazel eyes swollen from crying. He appeared to be possibly a year younger than her and he sure seemed miserable.

"Don't hurt them.." The boy said as he stood in front of the dandelions as if he was attempting to protect them.

"I don't see why I can't." Jonetsu said flatly.

"They're my friends.." The boy sobbed,"..And you injured them!"

The boy knelt beside the dandelions and began to cry loudly over them.

"What do I do..?" Jonetsu said to herself," If people start hearing him, they'll think I hurt him or something.."

"But I can't just leave him like this.."

So, she stayed by the boy's side while he cried over the dandelions. His crying seemed never ending and his sobbing became so loud that Jonetsu began to mentally label him as hopeless.

Eventually, a woman with silky, mahogany hair walked to the two of them with a gentle smile on her face.

Jonetsu felt the urge to run, have a feeling this was one of those fake smiles grown ups did before they'd yell their lungs out.

"What happened?" She simply asked.

"She..she hurt my friends!" The boy bawled, raising a finger towards Jonetsu.

"Where are your friends now?" She asked.

"Right here," The boy stepped away so he could show the woman the trampled on dandelions.

"I see.." The woman pursed her lips and remain silent for a few moments. Finally, she spoke again.

"Where are your parents?" She asked the both of them.

"M-mine are working." Jonetsu responded, uncomfortable with the woman and her beauty.

The woman nodded her head and turned to the boy.

"And, where are yours?" The woman asked.

"Th-they're gone.." The boy sniffled.

Jonetsu's eyes widened and the woman asked the boy more about his parents.

"Gone?" She repeated calmly.

"They..they abandoned me here five days ago.." He sobbed.

"Yeah right!" Jonetsu shouted. She then turned red and hid the bottom part of her face with her hands.

"How have you been able to survive then?" Jonetsu asked in a flustered tone.

"They gave me this.." The boy drove his hand into his pocket and in his palm was roughly seventeen dollars.

"The ice cream man is here everyday around one..so I've been buying three ice cream sandwiches every day.." The boy explained.

"That's terrible.." The woman remarked solemnly," How would you like to come home with me?"

"Huh? I don't think my parents would ok with-oh, wait.." The boy trailed off and began to cry again. This time, he crying was quiet and he tears seemed bitter. The woman knelt down and hugged the boy. She stood up and held the boy's hand, taking him to her home.

"It's getting dark out.." The woman said to Jonetsu without turning her head,"It'd be best if you head home now."

"R-right.." Jonetsu said.

_I thought I would never see either of them ever again, then a few months later..when school reopened, I bumped into him on my way home._

"Hey, watch it!" Jonetsu snapped as she felt to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw the boy from the park.

"Wait a second, your..!" Jonetsu shouted.

The boy smiled having recognized Jonetsu.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Red." The boy beamed.

"Miss Red?" Jonetsu repeated in disgust," My name is Jonetsu."

"I'm Usaki." The boy introduced.

The boy seemed so different from the last time Jonetsu saw him. He seemed affectionate and cheerful and, nothing near hopeless.

"He changed alot.." Jonetsu thought to herself.

"I'll guess I'll see you next time." The boy said as he ran off.

"..Was it because of, her?"

_I then realized that woman not only gave Usaki a home, she gave him an indefinite amount of love. And because of that, he became..someone else. Someone happier. And so, knowing I was partially the reason why Usaki and the woman met, I tried my hardest to match people together just to feel that sense of pride I felt after seeing the new Usaki. I also began to excel in my studies while I craved that feeling of pride. _

"Alright..I have a plan!" Matchmaker exclaimed.

"Great!" Songstress exclaimed.

"So first, Garden will used Budding charge to hit what I think is another 'blind spot' because, you'll need impeccable accuracy." Matchmaker advised.

"Don't worry, with my luck there's no chance of me missing!" Garden assured.

_I always trusted my luck more than anything, I also thought I was the luckiest person to exist. But, the only reason I though myself to be so lucky was because of my lucky charm. I was never seen without it._

There in the large gym of her school was young Haruko playing soccer with her classmates.

"Haruko's so fast!" One girl remarked.

"I can barely see her!" Another girl remarked.

"She's not passing to anyone, is she planning to get it into the net herself?" One boy asked.

"That's kinda risky.." Another boy pointed out.

"I live for risks!" Haruko cried as she shot the ball into the net.

"Goal!" The kids cheered.

"Heh," Haruko smirked.

"Haruko, that was amazing!" One girl beamed.

"You're like, my hero!" Another girl exclaimed.

Haruko took her gym bag and went into the changing room.

"It's all thanks to you." Haruko said as she looked down at the locket she wore under her shirt. The silver toned locket was in the shape of a four leaf clover with the word 'luck' engraved into it. While smiling down to her locket, she suddenly her a shrill scream and what sound like a sink malfunctioning.

"What was that?" She quietly asked. She walked over to the sinks and saw a girl she recognized from her class getting sprayed with the water from the sink. The girl sat on the floor, frustrated and wrang her auburn hair dry. She soon noticed she wasn't the only one in the change room.

"Is someone there?" She asked.

Haruko took her clothes and ran out of the change rooms.

"Strange, I wondered who that could've been.." The girl said while she wrang her hair out.

"Well that wasn't very lucky." Haruko said on the other side of the change room door.

Intrigued by the girl and her evident lack of luck, Haruko began observing the girl during recess for the next week.

"That's her thirteenth fall this week!" Haruko shrieked through clenched teeth as she wrote into a notepad.

"I wonder how she could be so unlucky.." Haruko thought aloud.

"Why do I feel like, somebody's been following me these last few days?" The girl asked.

"She's caught on!" Haruko yelled in her mind as she hid behind a nearby wall.

"Hello?" The girl said.

Haruko hung her head and walked out away from the wall.

"Hi.." Haruko said awkwardly.

"You're in my class..Haruko right?" The girl asked.

"..Yeah." Haruko responded.

"I'm Yoshiko," The girl introduced,"Why were you following me this last week?"

"I was doing intensive research?" Haruko lied.

Yoshiko obviously didn't seem to be buying it.

"Alright, I..just noticed you sorta, unlucky." Haruko said.

"Unlucky?" Yoshiko repeated.

"Well, yeah no offense." Haruko responded.

"I guess that's thanks to my charm." Yoshiko said.

"Your charm?" Haruko repeated.

"Right here." Yoshiko held out a pendant she hid under her shirt," I guess you would call it an _unlucky _charm."

The pendant was rose gold and shaped like a flower.

Haruko felt awkward, unsure if there was anything else she could say. Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"I have a charm too." Haruko held out her locket,"..Do you want to trade?"

"Really? But Haruko, that thing sure looks like it means alot to you. Besides, I wouldn't want you to suffer from my bad luck." Yoshiko reasoned.

"It's alright, here." Haruko held out her locket.

Yoshiko took off her pendant and gingerly held it out to Haruko.

And so, Yoshiko was granted Haruko's good luck and Haruko, was given even more luck with Yoshiko's pendant.

_Maybe it wasn't luck, maybe it was my mindset that I was going to succeed. I began to think less of my luck and started to grow a fondness of flowers once my parents let me start working at the shop. Maybe it was my good luck came from the flowers.._

Malice, seeming exhausted, finally gave the girls a moment to finish him off.

"Specialize!" The three called out.

The atmosphere around them turned white.

"For Destinies!" Garden cried.  
"For Hope!" Matchmaker shouted.

"For Dreams." Songstress said.

"With the miracle of magic, Pretty Cure shall arise!" The three chanted.

"Pretty Cure, Dreaming Wonderland!" The three cried. Malice was surrounded by a white atmosphere and so, the attack rendered him immobile.

"Awake!" The girls shouted.

For a moment, they believed they had defeated Malice.

But, all that the attack did was re-energize him.

"Is that all?" Malice asked.

Songstress was in shock,"..We didn't defeat him..?"


	50. Dream On! The Hour of Victory!

Songstress was apparently in what seemed like shock. She, Matchmaker, and Garden slowly took steps back and watch Malice grow before them. They couldn't understand how this was happening. Speechless, they watched Malice grow large enough to let the ceiling collapse above them and reach a height much taller than any skyscraper in this city.

"He..didn't deflect it, at least." Garden pointed out quietly.

"..Well that much is obvious!" Songstress snapped. Startled by her own tone and realizing she startled everyone else, she held her face in her hands and sat down for a moment.

"..I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just, don't get what our attack actually did to him." Songstress explained.

"It appears, he absorbed it." Matchmaker declared.

"Absorbed..?" Songstress repeated as she double-blinked.

"How else would he have grown so quickly?" Matchmaker asked.

"I guess that makes sense..but now it's just..it feels terrible, knowing we're the ones who gave him more power." Songstress said.

"Songstress, please don't think of it like that-kore." Doki begged.

"Y..yeah, I mean it was an accident." Garden reasoned.

"An accident that got us farther away from defeating him, farther away from saving everyone's dreams..farther away from..." Songstress trailed off, her throat feeling like sandpaper and her mouth dry.

"Don't worry, like Hideki said, it's not impossible.." Matchmaker quoted.

"But now it seems too far from possible.." Songstress said," You're right though, I don't have a single bone in my body that's ready to give up just yet."

"That's the spirit!" Garden cheered. Songstress tried her best to smile with some success and Matchmaker put her hand on Songstress' shoulder.

"We should be on our way shouldn't we?" Matchmaker said as she looked at the roofless view above them.

"Yeah,'' Songstress said as the five of them left the castle.

As they were outside, the five of them were even more horrified, as it appeared the destruction to the city got worse. The desolate sight of unconscious people, a deathly black sky and the faint but piercing wind chilling them made Songstress pale, and almost faint.

Fortunately, Matchmaker caught her before she passed out.

"Not just yet," She reminded," We still have a job to do."

"It's..all too unreal.." Songstress seemed ready to burst into tears.

Matchmaker stiffly attempted to comfort Songstress, "Please don't-"

"-Just let it out now." Garden interrupted.

Following Garden's orders, Cure Songstress dropped to her knees and cried.

"Why did this have to happen?" She said between sobs.

Garden comforted Songstress with alot more than success than Matchmaker would ever attain and sat by her side.

"You know, this all makes me feel, awful." Matchmaker confessed.

Songstress and Garden looked up as an indication for Matchmaker to continue.

"I'm not only talking about all of this, but the aching pressure of knowing that we're the ones who have to put an end to this." Matchmaker said.

Garden put on a face that seemed to say 'Are you serious?' while Songstress looked as if she expected this response.

"Well, I guess it hurts you alot too..you're always so logical with all of your predictions based on probability and thorough observations.." Songstress sobbed.

Songstress eventually rose up.

"But now..we have to rescue everyone's dreamstones...we can't let them live in this void for any longer!" Songstress said as the rest of her tears sprang from her face.

"Now all that's left is to find him.." Matchmaker said.

"Toki, where do you think he is?" Garden asked as she crouched down to the blue fairy.

"Hm-desu..." Toki said as she thought. Matchmaker adverted her gaze, having a feeling Toki would give an uneducated and childish response.

"Up there-desu!" Toki said as she pointed to the sky.

"Glad I didn't expect any different." Matchmaker said as she folded her arms.

"No, she's serious-kore." Doki defended," Right now, the most malicious energy we can sense is up there!"

"Then it's settled!" Songstress declared," We're ending this up there!"

"Quick question..how are we going to get up there?" Matchmaker skeptically asked.

"Hm...:" Songstress sounded as she rubbed her chin.."..Aha!"

Songstress took out Angela's dreamstone, which had a broom on it, and inserted it into her dreamkeeper.

"Specialize!" She shouted. Suddenly, a large violet, red, and green bedazzled broom appeared before them.

"Wow! This thing's awesome!" Garden exclaimed.

"And you expect me to jump on that?" Matchmaker asked, sounding very freaked out.

"I don't see why not," Songstress said as she, Garden, and the fairies were already onboard.

"We'll look like witches!" Matchmaker shouted.

"But not we're witches..we're Pretty Cure." Songstress winked.

Rolling her eyes, Matchmaker climbed onto the broom and the three went off into the night sky.

"Here they come.." Malice grinned sickly as he looked down at the Cures coming towards him.

"I can see someone!" Matchmaker said as she pointed up while clenching the broom with her other hand.

"No doubt, that's Malice!"

The girls flew up towards him.

"We won't stand this for any longer!" Songstress declared as the three of them stood on a cloud.

Malice seemed rather unimpressed and simply crossed his arms. It appeared he was expecting to hear more from them.

"Everyone's dreams...we won't rest until we rescue everyone's dreams!" Songstress cried.

"Well, fine, have it your way..if it's a fight you want.." Malice began. He suddenly obliterated the cloud the Cures were standing on,"..It's a fight you'll get!"

"Agh!" Garden yelped as grasped Matchmaker's hand, whose other hand was grasped on the idle broom. Doki and Toki were standing on the broom petrified.

"Where's Songstress?!" Garden hollered.

Matchmaker just shook her head and bit her lip. She looked down and saw a faint orchid haired figure plummeting.

"Am I..going to die like this?" Songstress asked in her head hopelessly," No, of course not.."

"Songstress-desu!" Toki screamed at the top of her lungs as she dove down.

"Toki!" The three of them cried. Within a matter of seconds, Toki was in Songstress' arms.

"Here-desu!" Toki said as she held out the dreamstone with balloons on it.

Songstress nodded her head and put it in her dreamkeeper.

"Specialize!" Songstress shouted. Balloons suddenly appeared and brought Songstress back up with the others.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Garden cried as she hugged Songstress.

"Not right now..this isn't over yet." Songstress said as she shot a glare in Malice's direction.

"Why..why would you say things like that to persuade Hideki?" Songstress asked.

"Because, he's has powers." Malice flatly responded.

"But, you don't honestly believe in nuetrality do you? This isn't anything near neutrality, this is..carnage." Songstress said.

"Call it what you what, it will all lead to neutrality once you girls are gone." Malice smirked.

"Did you even listen to a single word Hideki said to you?! Neutrality...is nothing. Tell me, what's so good about nothing?!" Songstress snapped.

"With neutrality comes equality, balance, consistence..what isn't good about nothing?" Malice asked.

"You're just twisting your words in an attempt to make us side with you.." Songstress choked out,"..But I won't listen to you! This orchestra-like world, full of different pitches and lyrics..with potentials that will take them farther they expect..I won't let you ruin this world!"

"You say you won't but..." Malice trailed off. He unexpectedly threw a painful blast of piercing black energy towards the Cures.

The Cures were thrown into different parts of the sky, now greatly damaged. Their outfits dirtied and torn, scrapes now covering their faces, the gleam in each of the Cures' now gradually dulling out, Malice couldn't help but laugh at the girls' appearances.

"Even I can tell you can't go on like this." Malice cackled.

"But..we will go on.." Matchmaker said.

Malice arched an eyebrow.

"We have to..otherwise...dreams will be erased!" Garden cried.

"That's why..." Songstress said," We won't let you take away the hopes of dreams of anyone else! Because, we are Dream High..Pretty Cure!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared before the girls. It was a woman. She looked like an angel with radiant blue eyes and wavy pink hair. She was transparent but not at all ghostly. Her smile was as immaculate as she was and for some reason, she seemed vaguely familiar to the girls.

"Are you..?!" Songstress appeared to have caught as she held her mouth in utter shock.

"I'm glad to have finally meet you, Sensaina." The woman said gently. Songstress felt weak, the woman's soft but rich voice was almost overwhelming.

"Is..is she...?" Matchmaker gasped.

"Cressida..it's been a long time." Malice said darkly.

"I know, how long ago was it when we last saw each other..sixteen years?" Cressida said light-heartedly.

Cressida then turned to Songstress.

"You must power up with the Wishing Coffret and the Destiny Casket." Cressida instructed.

"But we only have the Destiny Casket," Songstress said disappointedly.

"Are you sure?" Cressida pulled something from behind the music note on Songstress' headband. Songstress' eyes widened in shock.

"How'd that get there...?!" Songstress gasped, her mouth agape.

"Hideki can be very sneaky." Cressida giggled," Now.."

"Qu...queen Cressida.." Doki was stunned and held out the Destiny Casket.

"Thank you, Doki." Cressida beamed as she motioned the fairy to give the Casket to Cure Songstress.

"She remembered me-kore..." Doki said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"So she had the Coffret the entire time?" Malice questioned," No matter, it's of no worth now.."

"..We'll bring back everyone's dreams..." Songstress said quietly.

"What was that?" Malice asked, cupping his ear.

"I said..." Songstress began, now shaking with anger,"..We'll bring back everyone's dreams!"

The atmosphere around them turned golden white. The Cures were enveloped in a blinding white light, a light that felt similar to the lights of their transformation lights. Once the lights had finally died down, three girls all dressed in white and their respective Cure colours stood before Malice.

Songstress' eyes were now gold, Matchmaker's were now copper, and Garden's were now silver.

"The dreams of all who once were and who will be, Destiny Everlasting!" The three shouted.

"This is.." Destiny Matchmaker held her hands out and examined the pure white fingerless gloves she had on.

"I look like a princess!" Destiny Garden chirped as she twirled around.

"Our Dreamkeepers.." Songstress held her now mainly white and violet dreamkeeper,"...Everything's different.."

"..But now.."

"...We will prevail."

Songstress' golden eyes gleamed and glared towards Malice.

"This ends now..!" Songstress screamed from the top of her lungs.

"You know..this might just be our last time being Pretty Cure.." Matchmaker pointed out.

"I know, but I want this experience to end in victory.." Songstress smiled.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Garden giggled.

"I think you girls are overestimating your power." Malice said.

"Underestimating us will be the reason for your defeat." Songstress said, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

The Cures then summoned their scepters, which were also turned white and bedazzled with diamonds.

"With our powers as one, this nightmare shall come undone!" The Cures chanted. The scepters glowed a twinkling bright light and were aimed towards Malice.

"The heartbeats..." Matchmaker started.

"..the meadow..." Garden continued.

"..and the melody engraved into our hearts shall unleash strength you'll wish you've never witnessed!" Songstress shouted.

"Pretty Cure, Crystallized Paradise!" The three shouted. The atmosphere was pitch white and blinded Malice.

"They won't succeed, I'll make sure of it.." He groaned as he obscured his eyes with his arm.

Memories of every single Pretty Cure moments rushed through Songstress as the attack was delivered.

_"Pretty Cure, Lyrical Resonance!"_

_"Musical Clash!"_

_"Music Heaven!"_

_"Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!"_

"And now, without further ado.." Songstress winked.

"Awake!" The three screamed.

"This can't be happening...no...NO!" Malice screamed as he was erased and stripped of his existence.

Malice was now gone, and the damage he caused was slowly repairing itself. The girls rushed back to the castle to wake up Hideki.

Songstress attempted to shake him awake with some avail.

"Sensaina..?" Hideki asked.

"Good to see you are awake again, Etoile." She beamed.

"Oh yeah.." Hideki looked at himself, remembering he transformed into King Etoile.

"How are we going to get rid of this castle?" Matchmaker asked as she looked around.

"That won't be a problem." Hideki said as he stood up. Soon, they were outside and a few feet away from the castle.

"Star rod!" Hideki called upon a metallic blue instrument, similar to the girls' scepters.

"Indigo Storm!" Hideki shouted as he aimed a vibrant blue sphere of energy towards the castle.

The castle then collapsed as the sphere came in contact with it.

"Well..that was easy.." Garden stated.

"We have to return these to the Heart of Dreams-kore!" Doki said as she held the Destiny Casket and Toki held the Wishing Coffret.

"Then let's go!" Songstress said," Hideki, you come along too!"

Hideki seemed hesitant at first but went along anyways.

Doki used the key this time to take them to the Heart of Dreams.

At the Heart of Dreams, Titania was at the door of the castle and appeared to be waiting for them. She was attempting to look gallant and ungrateful but course with no avail.

"You did well girls." Titania praised.

"Long time no see.." Hideki said to Titania,"..Aunty."

"Aunty...?" Titania eye's widened as she instantly caught on," Hideki!"

She hugged him very tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think she has any idea that he was Hatred?" Matchmaker whispered to Garden.

"Probably not." Garden shrugged.

As Titania received the Casket and Coffret from Doki and Toki, Songstress tried to lock her fingers into Hideki's.

Hideki noticed quickly, but didn't draw back his hand, making Songstress smile to herself.

Titania took even quicker notice of this notion.

"Ah, I see what's going on.." Titania said," But.."

"..You better not impregnate her and leave her like your father!" Titania shouted as she drove a kick into Hideki that sent him flying a few feet.

"..I forgot about the fact that she's crazy." A dizzy-eyed Hideki said as Songstress ran up to him.

Songstress awkwardly laughed.

_"Well, at least we can say we saved the dreams of this world."_

* * *

Let's go six months into the future, shall we?

"Oh my gosh, Doki! It's been so long since we talked!" Sensaina cried into her dreamkeeper. It seems the Dreamkeeper was now able to act as a communication device between the two worlds.

"Sensaina, it's only been two weeks-kore.." Doki pointed out.

"But..we used to see each other every day.." Sensaina said," I'm trying my hardest here to make it feel like old times but I wasn't able to these past few weeks because exams just came up.."

"Do you know how you did on them-kore?" Doki asked.

"I only know about my score on my literature exam, and that was an 85%" Sensaina replied.

"An 85%-kore?!" Doki choked out," That's amazing-kore! You're really studying hard now aren't you?"

"Well yeah, now that I have a little more time on my hands. But, not only am I studying more often..I've also been singing.." Sensaina said softly.

Doki seemed excited but Sensaina just had to calm her down before she jumped to any conclusions.

"Not like concerts or anything, just you know..on command, the odd lullaby, and I'm planning on joining the choir next fall." Sensaina said.

"So, how's everyone else doing-kore?" Doki asked.

Sensaina smiled as she thought of her friends," We've never been better."

In Haruko's house, there was crying that sounded like it came from an infant in one room.

"Oh my, it appears he's awake." Rikka sighed.

"Can I help out this time?" Haruko asked excitedly.

"Sure, this will your first time helping out with him." Rikka pointed out.

The two girls walked into a room painted pastel green with a crib, rocking chair, and other things you'd expect to see in the room for a baby. In the crib, a baby boy was crying quietly. He had very soft brown hair and snow white skin. Haruko thought him to be pudgy, but Rikka said his 'fat' wouldn't be so visible when he got older. He opened his small hazel eyes and looked up to Rikka. As Rikka picked him up, Haruko looked into his crib. On the crib the name, Niwao was written.

"Can I try singing him to sleep?" Haruko asked.

"Why not?" Rikka beamed.

"Rock a bye baby on the treetop.." Haruko sang shakily. She had been trying to get singing lessons from Sensaina, but even with the lessons, she still wasn't good enough. She could see the discomfort on baby Niwao's face and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Rikka asked.

"Just a friend." Haruko said as she dialed a number.

"And not only that, I-" Suddenly, Sensaina's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sensaina said into the phone.

"Want to sing him to sleep again?" Haruko asked in defeat.

"Of course." Sensaina giggled. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Rock a bye baby, in the treetop, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock.." She sang gently.

Niwao already seemed to be at peace and was quickly fast asleep.

"...Down will come cradle, baby, and all.." She finished.

"She got him to fall asleep again.." Rikka said awestricken.

"As suspected from Sensaina." Haruko smirked quietly.

Elsewhere, Kintsuki was holding a magic show at a little girl's birthday party with Jonetsu and Meihime as her co-managers.

"And.." Kintsuki unrolled a newspaper cone,"..There is no milk in the cone!"

The kids applauded Kintsuki and her overdone trick.

"I can't believe we let her do that," Meihime facepalmed," Jonetsu, what are you looking at?"

In Jonetsu's hands was a digital camera she just took a picture of Kintsuki performing her trick with.

"It's nothing..it's just, photography is really fascinating," Jonetsu exhaled as she clutched the camera.

"Well I guess it is. There's so many ways to take a picture of something." Meihime said," You can use Macro mode, Infinity, Portrait..."

"And you know what they say, a picture can represent a thousand words." Meihime added.

Jonetsu didn't seem to be listening and was just gazing at her camera.

"Hey Jonetsu?" Meihime asked.

"Huh?" Jonetsu said as she turned abruptly to Meihime.

"Do you want me to take a picture of you?" Meihime asked.

"I guess you can." Jonetsu said. She gave the camera to Meihime and stood awkwardly.

"Pose!" Meihime said.

Jonetsu made a heart with her hands and winked.

"How does it look?" Jonetsu asked.

"You tell me." Meihime said as she held the camera out to her.

"Better than I expected." Jonetsu shrugged.

"So yeah, they've all been pretty preoccupied." Sensaina said to Doki.

Doki nodded," So how you'd like that surprise visit last weekend-kore?"

"Let's just say we liked it more than Hideki did." Sensaina snickered.

"Sensaina, what are we all doing here?" Haruko asked last weekend.

"Hideki said something was coming from the Heart of Dreams for him." Sensaina responded.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Jonetsu asked.

"Well, maybe we'll get some sort of letter from Doki and Toki," Sensaina suggested.

Jonetsu shrugged and Haruko looked around as they continued to walk to Hideki's house.

Hideki was outside his house waiting for the girls.

"Hideki!" Sensaina waved.

Hideki waved back and as Sensaina ran up to him, the two hugged.

"They're practically a couple." Jonetsu said under her breath.

"So, what'd you get from the Heart of Dreams?" Sensaina asked.

Hideki held out a glittery blue and pink package.

Cautiously, he opened the package and with one tear, a woman with pure blue shoulder length hair and dull rose coloured eyes materialized from the package and clung onto Hideki.

"Hideki! Did you miss me?" She cried hysterically.

"Aunty Titania, What are you doing here?" Hideki said as he tried to shake her off.

"Well, you can't just live on your own at your age!" Titania pointed out loudly.

"You aren't.." Hideki's eyes shrunk in fear.

"Aw, relax! I'll just come once a week to see if things are in order and help pay the rent." Titania winked.

"Thank goodness." Hideki said quietly.

"We're sorry we couldn't make it-kore." Doki said sheepishly.

"Oh it's alright," Sensaina said," Listen, I got to go so I'll talk to you soon ok?''

"See you later Sensaina-kore." Doki said as the call was dropped. Sensaina grabbed her bag and headed out.

"I'm off!" Sensaina said.

"See ya!" MiMi cried in unison.

"Be back before dark." Yamato said.

"I'm making onigiri tonight." Chitsuki said.

"Can't wait." Sensaina beamed as she left her house.

She left the house at her favourite time of the day, sunset. Tonight, she was able to witness the most breath taking sky she had ever seen. A magenta and light orange sky lit up the surroundings. This time, Sensaina was walking down a different path, a path she hadn't walked down in quite a while. A feeling of satisfaction and awe came over her as she knew she needed more than ever. She still needed alone time, time to reflect, time to look back on her Pretty Cure times. Soon, she was at a small field, a field that the sun was enveloping and the other citizens had forgotten about. She was glad she was here alone. She was also relieved she was able to find the place without getting lost.

She sat at a bench and acted as if she was waiting for someone.

"Without Pretty Cure, I would be someone so different than who am I right now." Sensaina thought out loud," I would've never met Jonetsu, Haruko, Doki or Toki. I would've have realized the significance of dreams, I wouldn't have realized how special dreams are to everyone.. I would've never known how much I would amount to without Pretty Cure.."

"Thinking aloud again are we?" Hideki asked from a few feet away.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Sensaina yelled.

"Sorry, sorry. I had trouble finding the place." He said sheepishly with an awkward laugh," But that doesn't matter."

He sat on the bench and put his arm around her. He leant in and suddenly, Sensaina's heart began to race.

"I..I couldn't. I'm _way _too young..but I can't retreat." She thought.

Finally, they kissed. Sensaina felt as if her heart stopped and with her eyes shut, she began to contemplate even more.

"And, without Pretty Cure, I don't think I would've ever been so close to Hideki.." She thought. "Without Pretty Cure, no, I wouldn't want my life any other way.. I'm glad I am who I am. I'm happy I was Cure Songstress, I'm happy I saved the world. I'm more than happy I was a Pretty Cure. And no matter what, I will my dream alive, because..I'll always be, a Pretty Cure!"

* * *

**In four days time, I'll be given another year, not that anyone cares.**

**Author's note: *50 chapters later* Thank you for reading this little fanfiction of mine, I've appreciated your readership. I always have and I always will. **


End file.
